RIDDLE
by Thomas McKellen
Summary: Bueno, nunca actualizo asi que creo que andie leera esto, pero iwal... las piezas empiezan lentamente a encajar... una esperanza, una maldicion y alguien que desea regresar... produciendo heridas.Cap 48
1. La Celebración

THANX: Perdonen que les dé la lata, pero para mí es importante. Hace algunas semanas ingresé a un grupo de HP y gracias a eso he conocido a gente muy agradable. Comenté alguna vez que tenía una idea sobre un fic, debido a todas las cosas que se hablaban sobre cómo seguiría el sexto libro y que me habían quedado dando vueltas, y muchas personas se mostraron interesadas. Al comienzo este fic iba a ser algo así como una comedia yaoi, pero con el correr de los días fue cambiando hasta convertirse en lo que ahora les presento con mucho orgullo. Sin la ayuda de los chicos del Nest (y una del Pride) sinceramente esto jamás habría visto la luz... De veras, les agradezco que se interesen en mis proyectos y les doy las gracias de todo corazón, ya que sin su compromiso jamás hubiera dado este paso... Lily (diosa de HP!), Edith, Margaret, Eriol, La dueña de Annie Naggie Sally Sly, Oliver Lestrange, Nico, Yoryo, Sandrix, K-tty de Black, Vicky(sigue con tu fic!), y muchos más (Si se me quedan en el tintero lo siento, pero no me sé todos los nombres, ya me redimiré)  
  
Este fic va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que integran el HARRY POTTER'S SOCIETY de CHILE y a las que amablemente han cedido parte de su tiempo para ayudarme con este proyecto tan lindo y que he creado con mucho respeto.  
  
Los quiero mucho y no saben lo que me han estimulado con sus palabras de aliento. Al final, siempre que pienso que las puertas están cerradas, llegan personas dispuestas a abrirme sus corazones y eso siempre lo voy a apreciar.  
  
Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a mi amado AMADEUS MODFOERMING.  
Mi amor, Gracias por pintar mi corazón de colores.  
  
Ya no les doy más la lata. Espero que disfruten... Y obviamente espero sus REVIEWS. Sin sus opiniones chicos, no crezco como escritor  
  
Los dejo con esta Celebración   
  
1 LA CELEBRACION --------------  
  
Profundas sombras se ciernen sobre las silenciosas calles de Little Whinging. Las casas de Privet Drive tienen todas sus luces apagadas, y sólo un ruido lejano de automóviles rompe el casi irreal silencio... La luna brilla en lo alto, mientras un perro se acerca al basurero de la casa número tres, para hurgar en busca de algo qué comer...  
  
La madrugada está muy avanzada. y en el segundo piso del número cuatro de Privet Drive alguien tiene pesadillas...  
  
- No... Por favor no... Suéltame... ¡SIRIUS! - Un chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes despierta sobresaltado. Está enredado en la colcha, y antes de darse cuenta aterriza en el piso de manera estrepitosa. Por tercera noche consecutiva había tenido pesadillas... Soñaba con la risa de su padrino, y el velo que se lo arrebató por completo... Asustado aún, el muchacho se quedó quieto, escuchando en el silencio alguna señal que delatara el despertar de los otros habitantes de la casa... Nada. Duddley seguía roncando alegremente y seguramente Tío Vernon ni lo había sentido. Mejor así...  
  
Harry Potter se puso de pie y se quitó las sábanas que aún cubrían su delgada figura... Llevaba el torso desnudo; hacía un calor del infierno, cada año era más asfixiante el aire del verano. Se llevó una mano a la cara y en la obscuridad y el silencio de la noche se tocó la frente... Con las yemas de sus dedos siguió la ruta de su cicatriz, aborreciéndola tanto como se aborrecía a sí mismo. Durante ese verano solitario Harry se había seguido culpando de la muerte de Sirius Black, su padrino... Su hermano. Y es que no era justo que en el momento en el que se sentía más seguro, Voldemort le hiciera tanto daño... De no haber sido por su imprudente acción, sus amigos jamás habrían estado en riesgo, y tal vez ahora tendría al alguien a quien escribirle sobre el dolor de su cicatriz que era permanente... Ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación en todo momento del día, incluso dormido esa cicatriz le dolía... No se conformaba con las palabras de Dumbledore luego de la muerte de su padrino. Odiaba a Trelawney por haber hecho la profecía, aborrecía a Colagusano más que nunca... Y cada vez que pensaba en Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de los Black, debía cerrar los ojos, por temor a destrozar algo con sus poderes. Dentro de todo una sola cosa le reconfortaba: Las palabras de Moody habían surtido efecto y Tío Vernon le trataba con un poco más de respeto. Harry ya sobrepasaba a Vernon Dursley por varios centímetros, al igual que Duddley, quien dejaba un poco de lado su gordura gracias a un crecimiento acelerado en las vacaciones. Tanteando, porque lo veía todo borroso, Harry se desplazó hasta la mesita de noche, para ponerse sus anteojos y miró la hora. Eran las tres y treinta... Ya no podría dormir hasta el otro día. Al lado del reloj había un pequeño objeto: Se trataba de un espejito cuadrado... El año anterior Harry lo había estrellado y destrozado, pero arrepentido un poco después lo reparó. Era todo lo que le quedaba de su padrino aparte de la Saeta de Fuego, una escoba de carreras que le regalara en el tercer año, cuando era un prófugo de la justicia por un crimen que no cometió. Ni siquiera había limpiado su nombre cuando fue asesinado por su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, una mortífaga que se había escapado de Azkabán, la prisión de los Magos. Ahora los Dementores eran aliados del Inombrable y que los Mortífagos volvieran a las calles era cuestión de tiempo...  
  
Voldemort... La profecía al respecto era tajante: Uno de los dos debería morir a manos del otro. Harry siempre lo estaba meditando. El sólo hecho de pensar que él, un niño todavía, tuviera que enfrentarse al Mago más poderoso después de Albus Dumbledore lo llenaba de sentimientos contradictorios. La sola idea de que él fuera derrotado le producía una impotencia muy grande... Toda la Orden del Fénix confiaba en él, estaban poniendo sus vidas en riesgo, incluido Severus Snape, el profesor que Harry menos apreciaba de todos los que dictaban clase en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería. Hedwig no estaba en su jaula, pues había ido a cazar ratones, para variar. El chico tenía mucha aprehensión en dejar a su lechuza libre, después de que el año anterior fuera gravemente herida en un ala... Gracias a Dios la profesora Grubbly-Plank, la sustituta de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas pudo curarla... ¿Cómo le iría a Hagrid con su medio hermano Grawp?. ¿Seguiría este oculto en el Bosque Prohibido?... Harry sólo esperaba que Hagrid no siguiera siendo golpeado de manera tan brutal...  
  
El sol salió, haciendo brillar las pulcras casas vecinas de manera cegadora. Harry se bajó del alféizar de su ventana con barrotes y arregló su cama. Siete y treinta, y El Niño Que Sobrevivió tomó su libro VOLANDO CON LOS CHUDDLEY CANNONS para leerlo por millonésima vez en esas vacaciones. Dentro de poco llegaría la lechuza con El Profeta del día... Ahora que todos sabían que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado estaba de regreso y llenándose de poder para atacar y creían en las palabras de Albus y en las suyas, estaría siempre al tanto de sus pasos. Sus amigos le contaban más cosas, pero las claves eran tan complicadas que a Harry a veces le costaba un poco comprender el sentido real de las misivas...  
  
Los gritos de Tía Petunia, la hermana de la madre de Harry, llamando para el desayuno sacaron al muchacho de sus ensoñaciones y lo regresaron a la realidad. Ahora él se hallaba en el lugar más seguro del mundo: Aquel donde moraba la sangre de su madre y aún podía llamar Hogar.  
  
- Hoy es un día muy especial ¿Sabes por qué Petunia?- Dijo alegremente Tío Vernon mientras se sentaba a la mesa cuadrada de la cocina a devorar una gran sartén de huevos con tocino.  
  
- No lo recuerdo, querido- Dijo la mujer distraídamente. El año anterior ella le había dado a Harry una gran sorpresa al recordar cosas sobre el mundo de los magos. Desde que Harry regresó a casa, Tía Petunia andaba más distraída que nunca y evitaba a toda costa quedarse a solas con su sobrino, por temor a que este fuera a preguntarle algo o a pedir la carta que lo acompañó cuando llegó a aquella casa catorce años atrás.  
  
- Recuerda que hoy tenemos la Cena de Premiación de Grunnings... Si señor, treinta años de esforzado trabajo y sacrificio al fin recompensados- Dijo dándole exagerada importancia, pero sus palabras rebotaron en su esposa y su hijo, que entonces atacaba una tortilla con un hambre que parecía de semanas. - Tienes que llevar el vestido nuevo que te compré, y tú Duddley... Serás mi Orgullo: El Campeón de los Pesos Pesados de la Liga de Boxeo Interescolar Juvenil del Sudeste por segundo año consecutivo - "¿Y cómo no?" Se dijo Harry "Sino desperdicia oportunidad de golpear a cuanto chico indefenso se le cruce por delante". No miraba a nadie; tenía la vista fija en su taza de juego de naranjas.  
  
- Mi querido hijo- Dijo de pronto la mujer, recuperando la expresión embelesada en su rostro caballuno, como antaño - Ya estás hecho todo un hombre. Las chicas te van a perseguir en la fiesta con el nuevo traje que te hemos comprado.  
  
- Hoy la señora Mellville me ha invitado a comer-  
  
- Pero tienes que estar aquí antes de las siete, cielo- Replicó la Tía petunia. - Recuerda que la cena de tu padre es muy importante- Entonces recién repararon en Harry  
  
- Esta noche te quedarás con la Señora Figg -. Dijo, con voz de trueno Tío Vernon. La reacción de Harry fue automática. Puso una gran y fingida cara de desilusión, como si lo que más deseara en el mundo fuese acompañar a los Dursley, pero en el fondo de su alma suspiraba aliviado. Medio loca y todo, la señora Figg era alguien en quién podía confiar. Varias veces los Dursley lo habían enviado allá para librarse de su manía de ver las noticias, y Harry salía con cara de ponerse a llorar sólo para llegar allá y enterarse de los últimos movimientos de la Orden. No le agradaba mucho la colección de gatos por todos lados, pero por lo menos estaba tranquilo. - Y sin una sola queja ¿Entendiste?... Tu anormalidad debe estar más oculta que nunca -  
  
Dio la hora de irse y Harry partió a la casa de la señora Figg con pasos lentos y cansinos. Nuevamente iba pensando en Sirius y en Cedric Diggory... ¿Cuántos más tendrían que morir antes de que la locura acabara?. Tocó a la puerta y la Señora Figg gritó que ya iba...  
  
- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY! -. Harry casi se fue de espaldas. De repente Fred y George se acercaron a él y le bañaron con papel picado y serpentinas... Con todos sus remordimientos se le había olvidado por completo que estaba de cumpleaños... Y eso era triste, porque uno no cumple 16 años todos los días. Se trataba de una fiesta sorpresa bastante sencilla; estaban Hermione y Ron (Harry no pudo dejar de notar una brizna de maquillaje en el rostro de su amiga y la cara de tonto que Ron ponía cada vez que estaba cerca), Los gemelos Fred y George, que andaban vestidos con lujosas ropas... Seguramente les iba muy bien con su recién inaugurada tienda de Chascos... Ginny Weasley ( que lo abrazó la primera) Molly Weasley (que casi lo ahogó con el saludo), Nymphadora Tonks, con el cabello rosa chicle para la ocasión, y por último Remus Lupin, quien le dirigió una tímida sonrisa. Harry notó que llevaba en la manga derecha de su raída chaqueta café una banda de tela negra. Remus manifestaba de esa manera todo el dolor que sentía por la partida de su amigo. Muy triste por no haber pensado en lo mismo, Harry se preguntó si acaso su ex-profesor llevaría así el luto por la muerte se su padre, James Potter, hace casi quince años atrás.  
  
- Tanto tiempo sin verte, cielo. Nos hemos esforzado mucho para hacerte esta fiesta, espero que la disfrutes... -. Dijo Molly, muy alegre. De fondo se escuchaban a las Brujas de Machbeth.  
  
- No debió... Molestarse -. Dijo el chico cuando finalmente pudo sacar el habla... En realidad, no tenía ganas para fiesta, pero el ver a Remus luego de tanto tiempo lo había reconfortado un poco... Ron se acercó a él.  
  
- ¿No... Notas a Hermione algo diferente el día de hoy?-. Susurró en su oído.  
  
- Está muy guapa- Replicó Harry. Ron le miraba como si lo hiciera por primera vez... Parecía haber obviado durante muchos años que Hermione era chica, y de veras que estaba guapa, a pesar de lo sencillo que se había vestido; Llevaba una camisa con pabilos de color negro, al igual que sus jeans ajustados a la cadera y zapatillas. Su pelo le tapaba coquetamente la espalda y no se veía tan rebelde. Hermione parecía no notar nada, pues hablaba con Ginny, que se reía cada vez que miraba las tonterías que hacía su hermano, como por ejemplo, meter la mano en un florero, jurando que era el cuenco de las papas fritas.  
  
- Al fin a nuestro hermanito se le están despertando las hormonas- Se burló Fred en voz baja. Harry sonrió, en tanto su amigo iba a la cocina disimuladamente para secarse la mano.  
  
- Ya pensábamos que nos iba a salir con una sorpresa- Añadió George.  
  
- Ah! Sólo espero que hable con Hermione pronto- Comentó Fred, alcanzándole al cumpleañero una jarra con cerveza de manteca. - De lo contrario ella buscará nuevos horizontes... -. A la cabeza de Harry vino el recuerdo de Viktor Krum.  
  
- ¿Y cómo les ha ido con Sortilegios Weasley? -. Inquirió el chico, haciéndose finalmente el ánimo de celebrar su propio cumpleaños.  
  
- Ah! ¡Eso va sensacional! -. Dijo George- Casi no nos damos abasto con los pedidos. Estamos considerando seriamente el contratar gente para que nos ayude en la manufactura de los Surtidos Saltaclases... -  
  
- Y no habríamos podido lograr nada sin tu ayuda Harry. Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos .  
- Eso es lo de menos. Me alegra mucho haber podido ayudarlos en algo. ¿Y cómo lo ha tomado su madre?-  
  
- Al comienzo estuvo muy enojada- Empezó George.  
  
- Pero Bill y Charlie la convencieron de que no era nada malo -. Siguió Fred...  
  
- Y cuando le llevamos unos zapatos de piel que deseaba hacía siglos... -. Dijo alegremente George.  
  
- No le quedó de otra más que aceptar que ya no volveremos a Hogwarts -. Puntualizó Fred.  
  
- Me alegro mucho más por ello -. Ginny se acercó a Harry y los gemelos se marcharon haciendo morisquetas, como si estuvieran enamorados el uno del otro. La muchacha los mandó a freír dragones a Rumania.  
  
- ¿Cómo has estado? -. Le inquirió.- Cuando entraste te veías muy triste -.  
  
- Ni siquiera recordaba que estaba de cumpleaños. Me sentí un poco desconcertado, es todo -. Se explicó Harry. Finalmente Hermione se acercó... Si de lejos se veía guapa, de cerca "Mataba". Sus ojos brillaban con chispa contagiosa y parpadeaba con delicadeza... Por un segundo Harry Potter también tuvo mucha dificultad en reconocer a la cerebrito que lo sacaba de apuros para las pruebas y lo ayudó a solucionar difíciles acertijos en los años pasados. Ginny sonrió, más divertida que nunca y Ron regresó.  
  
- Toma Hermione -. Y le acercó a la muchacha un vaso con su bebida de cola favorita.  
  
- Gracias. Muy pocas veces me doy este gusto... -. Los padres de la chica eran dentistas y por supuesto que le tenían las bebidas de fantasía completamente prohibidas. Ron estaba particularmente torpe. Se tropezaba a cada rato, a pesar de llevar sólo jeans y una sudadera roja, claro que el rojo de la polera competía furiosamente con el cabello de Ron, y sobre todo con el tono de sus mejillas.  
  
- ¿Y cómo lo has pasado?- Inquirió la muchacha en tanto bebía un poco.  
  
- Mejor... Ya me estoy acostumbrando al dolor de mi cicatriz- Fue todo lo que dijo. La reunión ya llevaba un par de horas, en las cuales Tonks y los gemelos hicieron de un cuanto hay para sacar risas. Los demás invitados llegaron un poco después, a destacar un orgulloso Bill, que llevaba de la mano a la despampanante Fleur Delacour.  
  
- Hola 'Haggy'... Feliz Cumpleaños -. La chica ya casi había neutralizado su acento francés. A pesar de sus cabellos rubios y su encanto de Veela, Harry consideró que la más bella era sin duda Hermione.  
  
Lupin cargaba el pastel hacia Harry no sin cierto embarazo Ja! Un lobo capaz de matar con una torta de cumpleaños en las manos, como los tontos Habría dicho Sirius en su tono de chanza patentado Cuídate o de lo contrario te vas a quemar la cara.  
  
- Vamos cielo, sopla las velitas -. Los Weasley en bloque cantaban el cumpleaños feliz. Tonks ya estaba algo "alegre". Harry miró fijamente a los ojos a Remus durante un segundo y luego sopló.  
  
Lo único que quiero es volver a ver el rostro de mi padrino  
  
Todas las velas se apagaron de golpe y un poco después volvieron a encenderse con una gran llamarada que amenazaba con quemar a Remus en serio. Todos dieron más que un paso atrás.  
  
- No teman- Dijo Fred - Son las Velitas 'Weasley Sorpresa'. Las llamas no queman -. El gemelo se acercó y diciendo 'finite incantatem' hizo que se apagaran de un solo golpe- El susto pasa... pero la torta queda... - Susurró con cara de 'me comeré este pastel a mordiscos sino me lo quitan de enfrente a la cuenta de tres' - Ya corta el pastel madre. Lupin no va a estar de modelo toda la noche! -. Remus estaba rojo como un tomate y agradeció enormemente que Molly le quitara el pastel de las manos. Molly cortó la tarta en muchos trozos, para los que se quisieran repetir y finalmente Harry se pudo acercar a Remus.  
  
- ¿Cómo has estado, Remus? -. Los ojos del lupino se apagaron de pronto, Él no lo manifestaba, pero la muerte de Sirius lo había afectado demasiado... El hombre se demoró un poco en contestar y Harry notó que hacía un esfuerzo tan grande como el que él mismo había hecho durante toda la velada por parecer sereno.  
  
- Yo muy bien... Ya sabes, en las misiones de la Orden y todo eso... Francamente no me queda tiempo de pensar en nada... ¿Y tú cómo llevas lo de Sirius?-  
  
- Lo mejor que puedo nada más -  
  
- Harry, sabes que eso no fue tu culpa... -.  
  
- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir que yo tengo responsabilidad... Al menos en parte -. Al fin podía compartir eso con alguien - Lo de la profecía... No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza... Pensar que Voldemort o yo deberemos morir... No lo sé -.  
  
- Bueno, no te olvides que todos estamos contigo... -. Dijo con voz queda. ¡Qué envidia le daba a Harry!. Lupin era capaz de ocultar lo que sentía hasta en la mirada.  
  
- Okey! ¡Su atención por favor! -. Dijo Fred, subiéndose en una silla... - La torta ha estado muy sabrosa y la fiesta muy agradable, pero como bien saben, ¡No es Fiesta de cumpleaños si no hay regalos! -. George hizo fanfarrea con un cornetín de cartón- Harry, amigo nuestro -. Comenzó a Payasear Fred, agarrando un baúl muy grande - Compañero de tantas travesuras, que nos has iluminado la vida. Sin tu ayuda no seríamos lo que somos ahora... -. George hizo como que lloraba sorbeteándose la nariz sonoramente, plan 'viuda desconsolada en el funeral del marido': la Tonks les celebraba la gracia con Ginny, Hermione, Bill y Charlie. - Este es nuestro regalo para tí. Gracias por impulsarnos a hacer lo que queríamos... Oh Dios ¡Os honramos humildemente! -. Ambos se inclinaron un una cortesía exagerada. Harry se reía abiertamente... Entre los dos, dejaron el cofre frente a Harry, quien lo abrió con un Alohomora... No podía creerlo, era...  
  
- Bueno- Dijo George- Si no son todos de tu talla nos avisas y las cambiamos en el mall. No hay problema, ya nos anejamos en el mundo Muggle -. Usó un tono sobrado esta vez. Se trataba de todo tipo de prendas de vestir, completamente nuevas. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No estaba acostumbrado a que le regalaran ropa nueva. Y de marca. Cerró el baúl y dio las gracias con una inclinación de cabeza. De ahí todos les dejaron regalos: Una recarga de cera para el palo de su Saeta, por parte de Ginny; Un Gran libro de DAO, para complementar los que recibiera en Navidad, regalo de Hermione; otro libro de Quidditch, de Ron... En fin, muchas cosas que alegraron mucho a Harry.  
  
- Bueno, es hora de que el muchacho se vaya - Dijo la señora Figg, que se veía muy "alegre" también- De lo contrario, no podremos meter los regalos en la habitación de Harry -. Todos le siguieron la corriente y llevaron las cosas de Harry con estruendo al número cuatro de Privet Drive. En realidad todos hacían una comitiva digna de verse: Adelante iba Harry, secundado por los gemelos que no paraban de decirle cosas como "Ilumínanos con tu poder, oh Señor" "Nos postramos ante ti, Dios", muertos de risa. Tonks iba con unas copas de más cambiando constantemente el color de su cabello. Ginny estaba de la mano de su mamá, conversando con ella sobre el cabello de Bill "Míralo que grande está!" Decía la mujer cuando miraba al mayor de sus hijos muy acarameladito con Fleur, quien aún tenía algunas dificultades para entenderse con los ingleses "Debería comenzar a verse más presentable, Qué pensará Fleur, dios mío". Charlie iba atrás, acompañado por Lupin, con quien hablaba animadamente sobre su trabajo. Al voltearse, Harry notó que lo único que Remus parecía desear era una camita que lo cobijara aquella noche. Tenía la cabeza sembrada de canas, lo que le hacía verse aún más anciano de lo que era. Remus era guapo, aunque no tanto como Sirius, sin embargo si le quedaba algo de esa apostura juvenil, el desastre de El Departamento de Misterios se encargó de arrebatársela por completo. Su cabello había crecido, y Remus tenía el cuidado de hacerse una simpática coleta en la nuca. Se veía un poco más joven así, más alegre... Sino le mirabas a los ojos, desprovistos por completo de brillo que indicara vida, Se veía muy sereno... Demasiado tranquilo...  
  
Costó un poco acallar a la comitiva para poder entrar en la casa. Harry no llevaba llaves, pero tampoco las necesitaba. Hermione hizo los honores, y con un potente Alohomora abrió la puerta. Moody, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado y pensativo, dejó escapar un gruñido desaprobatorio. Varios vecinos se asomaron a sus ventanas para contemplar a ese grupo de personas tan curioso. Hablarían de los Dursley y su sobrino delincuente por semanas.  
  
- Hay que subir el baúl- Dijo Molly en cuanto penetraron en la estancia. Harry les advirtió que por favor no tocaran nada. Si los Dursley notaban que había pasado más gente a la casa, se armaría un lío de proporciones.  
  
- Por favor, sostengan a Tonks -. Tarde. Una figurita de porcelana se destrozó contra el piso de parquet.  
  
- Lo lamento -. Dejó escapar ella sin mucha convicción. - Ya saben, todo se me resbala -.  
  
-¡REPARO!-. Exclamó Moody y la figurita volvió a su lugar, intacta. Fred y George subieron el baúl y Harry llevó las otras cosas. Estaba muy feliz, pero al subir hasta su cuarto y ver el espejito de Sirius en la mesa su corazón se ensombreció con una negra nube... Tenía algo así como un presentimiento... Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, las cosas no podían ir tan bien...  
  
- Bueno muchacho- Dijo Moody, su ojo vuelto hacia la pared. Harry se quedó como paralizado al pie de las escaleras, mientras los gemelos bajaban payaseando, muy en la tónica - Es la hora de que nos marchemos. Sé que esto te ha parecido extraño, pero debes darle las gracias a quien se le ocurrió la idea e hizo todo esto posible -. Dijo misteriosamente. Harry estaba desconcertado ¿De qué estaban hablando?. ¿O sería él que entendía mucho menos de lo normal?-  
  
- ¿Quién es esa persona?-  
  
- Bueno Harry, es la hora de despedirnos- Interrumpió Remus. Abrazó fuerte al chico y salió de la casa. Moody lo siguió. Uno a uno, todos se despidieron y marcharon...  
  
Realmente todo es muy extraño, se dijo el chico cuando estuvo por fin solo en la casa y esta regresó a su silencio habitual. Se refregó los ojos y subió a su cuarto... Tenía mucho, mucho sueño. Harry alcanzó justo a quitarse la polera y ponerse el pantalón del pijama antes de quedar profundamente dormido...  
  
---  
  
A muchos kilómetros de Little Whinging, una figura oscura surca el mar con rapidez sobre una humilde embarcación. No viaja solo; a su lado un hombre pequeño y con una mano blanca como la luz de la luna que sobresale de su túnica negra, muy raída y vieja, se estremece con temor en el interior de la barca que se desplaza por arte de magia... El hombre más pequeño tiene la coronilla calva, y es muy gordo... Por todos lados se notan las marcas de la ansiedad y el miedo que le profesa a su Oscuro Señor...  
  
-¡Cálmate Colagusano!- sisea la figura alta - Sólo vamos a buscar a nuestros queridos amigos... -. Su voz es fría y cruel, desprovista por completo de humanidad. - Sí... Esta noche regresaremos a nuestra labor interrumpida hace ya quince años... -. Arribaron a una isla muy alejada de la costa, en un punto perdido dónde sólo se escuchan los lamentos de los dementes y los enajenados... Risas y llantos han poblado por años la eterna cárcel de Azkabán... El bote que lleva a los dos seres llega a un pequeño muelle y el hombre llamado Colasugano baja a tropezones para asegurar el bote.  
  
-Ayúdame- El ser más alto sube con delicadeza, ternura casi sino fuera por su condición extraña y la misión que va a cumplir... La maldad más pura brilla en sus ojos, está muy contento... Las enormes puertas de la prisión se abren sólo para ellos dos... Los Dementores, guardianes de la cárcel y verdugos de sus víctimas, les dejan pasar y les conducen hasta unas sucias celdas en el pasillo número siete...  
  
- ¡Levantaos mis servidores! -. Es la exclamación que destroza la calma y anuncia el terror- He venido a por ustedes... -. Todos se ponen de pie. Son casi una docena de seres humanos que se desperezan y se inclinan ante su Señor con una rapidez asombrosa... Lord Voldemort se despoja de la capucha que oculta su rostro de serpiente y se desliza hasta la celda más próxima para clavar sus ojos rojos, como de gato, sobre otros grises...  
  
- ¡Habéis servido a vuestro amo y por ello seréis recompensados! -. Las celdas se abren, dejando a los prisioneros libres. Todos salen algo confundidos, pero sumamente alegres. La promesa de su Lord ha sido cumplida. Uno a uno, los asesinos más temibles del mundo de la magia se postran ante El Señor de las Tinieblas. Voldemort se acerca al hombre rubio que contemplara un momento atrás, y de manera muy paternal posa la mano sobre su cabeza. Lucius Malfoy tiene el cabello sucio y las ropas aún ensangrentadas e impregnadas con el aroma agrio de la humillación, pero no ha perdido su elegancia y belleza de siempre.  
- ¡Levantaos!... ¡Esta noche es para estar contentos y celebrar el regreso de Vuestro amo! -. En las otras celdas los presos, asustados por aquello sobrenatural que les amenaza, gimen y gritan aterrorizados. Las fosas nasales de esa serpiente humana se llenan con el olor que más ama: El del pánico... Con desgarradores lamentos como música de fondo, la más deliciosa y apropiada para el momento que seguirá después, una fila india perfecta avanza hacia las puertas... Son los Emisarios de la Muerte, los Siervos de la Venganza que hacen su marcha triunfal hacia la locura y el horror acabados de manera súbita cuando Un Niño Sobrevivió...  
  
A la orilla del mar, un chico muy joven y muy guapo bebe sin cesar... Sus ojos están ciegos desde un accidente muy grave y aquella es la razón de su llanto y su embriaguez... Celebra la pérdida de su amor y de su visión, su condena... Por ello no se percata de que una barcaza de pescador se acerca a la orilla. El oleaje inquieto de esa noche se traga los pasos y chapoteos de los Mortífagos liberados, y no los escucha hasta que ya están muy cerca...  
  
- Hola ¿Quién eres? -. Inquiere una voz de mujer adoptando muy mal un tono infantil e inocente. El chico mira a todos lados y un Mortígafo se da cuenta de su ceguera y su estado etílico.  
  
- Me llamo Julius Innsbruck- Replicó el muchacho. La expresión su rostro era tan confiada... Tan patéticamente Muggle que Lord Voldemort en persona se acercó a él. La arena se tragó los pasos del Oscuro Señor, por lo que Julius no le percibió hasta que un frío muy grande le erizó los cabellos de la nuca y una aliento de hielo rozó su oreja izquierda...  
  
- ¿Qué haces tan sólo?... Imperius -. Julius deja la botella de licor en el suelo y se queda muy quieto... Sus ojos azules muertos otean sin éxito en todas direcciones... Es una voz en su cerebro.  
  
¿Nunca te han dicho que eres muy bello?... Sí, casi como un poema griego, fuerte por fuera y débil por dentro... Me gustas, me gustas mucho... Y tu me amas, dímelo, entrégate a mi voluntad, abandónate al poder de Lord Voldemort... El Señor oscuro se pone de pie y se acerca a sus siervos...  
  
- Aquí tienen a su primera víctima -. Acaricia el rostro de Bellatrix con sus delgadas y huesudas manos- Mi amada Bella, este es un obsequio para ti. Haced lo os plazca con este Muggle. Yo debo marchar ahora, pero no desesperes... En un rato nos volveremos a ver -. Colagusano echó a correr detrás del ser y Bellatrix sonreía... Lucius se quedó de pie, mientras los otros Mortífagos desoxidaban sus técnicas de tortura... El aristocrático Lucius Malfoy contemplaba con asco la carnicería del humano... ¡Qué lejos estaba él de la jauría de lobos hambrientos que tenía por compañeros!. Voldemort sonrió con disimulo al notar cómo uno de sus favoritos arriscaba la nariz y contemplaba aburrido el juego infernal de los otros...  
  
Mi Querido Lucius... Siempre has estado por sobre el resto, incluso a la hora de matar... Pero ten paciencia... Muy pronto te entregaré seres dignos de morir a tus manos... A merced de tu maldad...  
  
FANS DE HP EN CHILE: QUIERO HACERLES UNA INVITACI"N MUY ESPECIAL PARA QUE SE UNAN AL HARRY POTTER'S SOCIETY. NUESTRA DIRECCI"N EN INTERNET ES...  
  
http:www.harrpotterssociety.tk  
  
¡los esperamos a todos! 


	2. 2

Dedicado a: Saku (sin la cual el autobús noctámbulo no hubiera tenido hogar. Gracias a tu mamá por recibirnos en su casa, pasé una muy linda tarde) 

2 Hogwarts --------

Esa mañana Harry despertó con mucha energía... Era primero de Septiembre y luego de dos meses recluido en el número cuatro de Privet Drive finalmente regresaría a Hogwarts, su verdadero hogar. No existía un lugar más seguro en el mundo de los magos que la escuela que regentaba Albus Dumbledore, el único hechicero que podría comparar sus poderes con los del Señor Oscuro. Harry Potter, el que había vencido al Inombrable, no podía más con la ansiedad. Por supuesto que se había enterado de los sucesos que se dieron la noche de su cumpleaños, y eso le mantenía con el corazón en la boca. Un muchacho de aproximadamente 17 años de edad había aparecido muerto en una playa al sur de Londres... Salió en las noticias Muggles, como un curioso caso de asesinato, pero Harry sabía que eso no podría haberlo hecho un simple humano demente... O quería creerlo. En la televisión sólo salió una bolsa de plástico cerrada en medio de la arena, sin embargo, el muchacho pudo notar un par de dedos tirados en la escena del crimen. El tener presentes a los Dursley en la salita de estar (ya que ahora sí podía ver las noticias con calma, gracias a Moody) le obligaba a tomarse las cosas con sangre fría... Tío Vernon se mostró muy afectado por lo que había pasado y dijo algo sobre la policía de Inglaterra y que la ineficiencia permitía que los locos anduvieran sueltos. Tía Petunia no hablaba... Su cara se hallaba blanca como el papel, y de inmediato le prohibió a su hijo salir de la casa... Duddley armó tal escándalo que la mujer tuvo que retractarse muy pronto de sus palabras... Harry se llevaba sorpresa tras sorpresa desde su regreso luego del desastroso quinto año en Hogwarts... El día siguiente a su cumpleaños despertó muy temprano con unos ruidos desusados en su cuarto... Con cuidado entreabrió los ojos, listo a tomar la varita y atacar antes de preguntar. Se trataba de un tintineo... Alguien estaba a su lado y cuando el chico observó con toda la claridad que sus defectos visuales le permitían, fue capaz de distinguir la delgada silueta de su tía, quién le dejaba un paquete sobre la mesa y se marchaba sin decir nada. Cuando se supo solo, Harry se puso sus gafas y tomó el paquete...

- ¿Un regalo? -. Con cuidado rasgó el papel de envolver corriente y no lo pudo creer. Se trataba de una pluma muy extraña... Era blanca y larga... El estilete estaba bañado en plata y se exhibía perfectamente peinada "¿Qué sucede aquí?" En ese momento una tarjeta de papel cayó sobre la cama.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY ----------------------

A Harry se le antojó una broma muy macabra... Su tía Petunia jamás le había hecho un regalo de verdad, y considerando que hacía más de cinco años ni siquiera se había acordado de la fecha, el que de pronto llegara con un regalo le parecía extraño... Podría tratarse de una trampa, pero la idea pronto fue desechada. Lord Voldemort no tenía ni idea de dónde se hallaba, Dumbledore le había dicho que ese era el sitio más seguro del mundo para él... La única vez que Harry se acercó a su tía para agradecerle la pluma, Petunia se había quedado callada y observándolo con expresión bovina. Luego regresó a sus quehaceres y envió a su sobrino a cortar el césped y tirar la basura...

De más está decir que el chico no pudo entrar hasta ya muy tarde; sólo quería dormir porque estaba demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa. Desde el incidente de los Dementores, Vernon Dursley tenía estrictamente prohibidos todos los medios de comunicación con el mundo mágico, pero Harry se las arreglaba para transgredir la prohibición. Las lechuzas llegaban muy tarde, en medio de la madrugada y Harry las despachaba rápidamente para no despertar a sus tíos... Con Pig, la mensajera de Ron, las cosas eran mucho más difíciles, porque la criaturita no dejaba de gorjear emocionada por todo, aunque se conociera la pieza de Harry de memoria. En más de una ocasión el muchacho tuvo que taparla un rato con la almohada, corriendo el riesgo de matar al animal, pero no se le ocurría otra manera de acallarla. Las cartas de sus amigos eran ahora muy cortas, pero claras. Luego del cumpleaños de Harry Potter las cosas habían cambiado. El muchacho dejó de recibir El Profeta diariamente, lo que le dio mala espina. Hermione le contaba que mucho no sabía porque estaba en la Inglaterra Muggle con sus padres, y que a ella tampoco le llegaba el diario y Ron le decía que a lo mejor la lechuza ya no quería hacer un viaje tan largo... o se perdía ¿Pero todos los días?. A pesar de sus súplicas disimuladas, sus amigos no soltaban prenda y siempre decían que no se perdía nada del otro mundo, que el diario estaba centrado en los escándalos de la bajista de las Brujas de Machbeth, ya que al parecer era engañada y otras frivolidades y que como Lord Voldemort no se había manifestado, el mundo mágico ya regresaba a su ritmo habitual... La cicatriz seguía doliendo constantemente, pero ya no tenía ramalazos cada vez que Voldemort sentía algo. Lo que pasaba era que Harry entendió finalmente que Snape le había proporcionado su única arma para mantenerse a salvo y practicaba la Oclumancia lo más que le permitía su corta experiencia con el Profesor de Pociones. Severus Snape odiaba a Harry y Harry lo odiaba a él. Jamás había confiado del todo en el maestro, porque él en otra época fue un Mortífago como Lucius Malfoy... Malfoy... ¿Estarían aún los Mortífagos en Azkabán?... Debía ser así, ya que sus amigos le decían que nada pasaba... Y él creía en la palabra de los chicos. Además, tenía muchas ganas de comenzar con las clases. Había recibido sus resultados en las MHB y resultó sacar nueve; más que suficiente para seguir con su carrera de Auror. Se detuvo un momento a pensar en la que cara que podría Snape cuando lo viera en su aula de Pociones durante todo otro año... Ya Harry no iba a permitir que Severus lo molestara, se iba a concentrar.

Pero bueno Harry... No deberías sentirte azorado, estás a muy pocos minutos de enterarte. En King's Cross averiguarás todo lo que quieras" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. El tiempo apremiaba y él aún no tenía listas todas sus cosas... Tenía tareas pendientes y su ropa no se hallaba en el baúl... De todas maneras no me sirve se dijo El regalo de los gemelos me es bastante. Toda la ropa que Fred y George le habían regalado le quedaba perfecta. Harry supuso que habían pensado en que él y Ron tendrían más o menos la misma talla y por eso no erraron con las compras.

Los Dursley se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Harry Potter bajó las escaleras luciendo un buzo último modelito de color negro y zapatillas nuevas. Conteniendo la risa, el muchacho notó que su primo entrecerraba los ojos de cerdito, escandalizado. Esa ropa salía muy cara. Ya Vernon estaba furioso porque le tocaría ir a dejar a su sobrino a la estación de trenes. Una carta certificada que llegó por correo Muggle le avisaba que no podrían recogerlo este año como le habían prometido y que por favor lo llevaran... La carta iba firmada por Dumbledore y tía Petunia, recordando muy bien los incidentes del verano anterior tuvo que convencer a su marido de hacerlo. Por eso, la nueva tenida de su sobrino lo irritó rápidamente.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? -. Le inquirió tío Vernon, el rostro de ese color púrpura-indignación que Potter conocía tan bien.

- ¿Esto... ? Fue un regalo de cumpleaños -. Replicó el muchacho con naturalidad- Del hombre que habló contigo la otra vez... No sé si lo recuerdas... El del sombrero -. Puntualizó, casi con placer maligno. Su tío resopló acobardado. Por supuesto que recordaba a ese engendro con un ojo sacado de una película de terror, en sus palabras. No se hizo un comentario más durante todo el desayuno, aunque Duddley no le despegaba los ojos de encima a Harry, henchido de envidia y rabia por la suerte de su primo. Subir las cosas de Harry fue otro lío. Tuvieron que cubrir el baúl con una manta, y Harry escondió su Saeta de Fuego con la capa invisible de su padre. Cuando se subió al auto, Tío Vernon parecía al límite de su resistencia y tía Petunia se volteaba convulsivamente hacía las otras casas, temiendo que alguien les observara y pensando en los comentarios... Harry recordó el despelote el día de su cumpleaños y dio gracias a Dios porque no se había armado un escándalo y su tía no pudiera dar con la razón que hacía que sus vecinos le rehuyeran en el supermercado.

El camino a King's Cross fue una tortura. Un embotellamiento de tráfico a causa de una cañería rota en la calle retrasó a Harry demasiado tiempo... Así que no le quedó de otra más que escuchar la verborrea de su tío sobre su "anormalidad". Potter tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no hizo más que aumentar y se obligó a pensar en cualquier cosa durante el trayecto... El que Duddley no los acompañara fue un gran alivio. El chico tenía que golpear a muchas personas en compañía de su pandilla y sencillamente no tenía tiempo de andar en esas tonterías... Al llegar a la estación Harry alcanzó a poner sus cosas en el carrito y salir disparado hacia el pilar que existía entre los andenes 9 y 10.

- ¡Por Dios Harry! -. Exclamó la Señora Weasley en tanto Bill y Charlie acomodaban las cosas en el vagón - El tren ya casi va a partir-

- Es que había un embotellamiento -. Se explicó el chico subiéndose al tren, que se iba y no parecía dispuesto a esperarlo. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse bien de los Weasley y se contentó con contemplarlos un minuto antes de perderles de vista. Ya estaba en el tren, así que se hizo el ánimo y ocultando la tristeza que le provocaba el no ver a PadFoot en la plataforma como el año anterior, partió a buscar a Ron y Hermione. Con la primera persona que Harry se encontró fue con Neville Longbottom. Se veía preocupado y miraba el piso sin pestañear siquiera, inclinado como todos los años...

- ¿No has visto a Trevor?-. Le inquirió nervioso. - Parece que nuevamente lo olvidé -.

- No. Recién he llegado... Pero búscalo bien, debe andar por allí -. Replicó el muchacho, sin mirar a su compañero a los ojos. Neville era el otro chico del que hablaba la profecía de Harry... Neville podría haber sido El Niño Que Sobrevivió, pero por alguna razón ese destino lo alcanzó a él, a Harry, y en el fondo le daba algo de rabia que Longbottom tuviera una vida normal... De inmediato Harry se recriminó por haber pensado en ello. Él también había perdido a sus padres, a manos de los Mortífagos, de Bellatrix Lestrange, y de seguro para Neville era más terrible, porque mientras Harry Potter tenía a sus padres muertos, los de Longbottom estaban internados en el Hospital de San Mungo, completamente enloquecidos por el Cruciatus de Lestrange. Intentando no pensar más en ello, Potter comenzó a buscar a sus compañeros... Poco a poco, el muchacho pudo sentir la tensión en el aire... No era normal. Por lo general, el Expreso de Hogwarts solía ser un lugar muy bullicioso, con los muchachos de primero haciendo bromas y los mayores pasándose de un vagón a otro para saludar a sus compañeros y contarse las últimas novedades del verano, pero ahora no era así. Todo estaba sumido en un silencio inquieto y oprimente que le recordaba mucho a Harry el día en que el tren se detuvo para recibir a los Dementores cuando buscaban a Sirius Black. No había un alma en el pasillo, y mientras pasaba frente a los vagones llenos, todos, sin excepción alguna reparaban en su figura a través del vidrio de la puerta, susurraban y buscaban la cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo distinguía de los demás con una expresión muy extraña en sus rostros...

- ¡Harry! -. Exclamó alguien y este casi dio un respingo de susto. Se trataba de Ernie Macmillan, uno de los prefectos de la casa de Hufflepuff, saliendo de uno de los vagones de la mitad del tren... - ¿Cómo has estado? -.

-Bien- respondió algo aturdido- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos están tan callados? -. Ernie lo miró con una expresión estúpida, como sino pudiera creer que Harry le preguntara algo así...

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa?- Le inquirió extrañado... Y luego sus cejas se arquearon, pareció entender algo - Ven. En el vagón te lo explicaré todo con detalles -. El compartimento estaba lleno de miembros del ED. Harry los contempló a todos con mirada escrutadora. ¿Qué era lo que él no sabía y los demás sí?

- Las cosas van terribles Harry - Dijo escuetamente el prefecto - Hace algunas semanas El-Que-No -Debe-Ser-Nombrado entró a Azkabán, como si fuera su casa, y sacó a sus seguidores por la puerta. Fudge dijo que había sido un terrible error, que habían recibido noticias de que Voldemort estaba en otro sitio y pensaba atacar... La prisión se quedó sólo con los Dementores, pero ya sabes que eso es como no tener a nadie ahora vigilando las puertas -. Le enteró con rapidez... El dolor de cabeza de Harry aumentaba y lo invadía una sensación de mareo... Se estaba empezando a enojar.

- Pues no me enteré -. Terminó diciendo Harry, como si admitiera que era tonto. El Profeta dejó de llegar a mi casa y... -. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Alguien estaba interceptando al mensajero para que la información no le llegara. La Orden del Fénix estaba detrás de esto. Pero ¿Cómo pueden hacerme algo así otra vez? pensó indignado. Se supone que ya no habría más secretos, que ya lo sabía todo, que estaría al tanto de ahora en adelante... Los demás lo miraban sin poder creer que él no supiera nada.

- La gente está muy asustada- Intervino Seamus Finnigan. Harry recién pareció reparar en que estaba rodeado de chicos. La furia lo había enceguecido por un momento - Mi madre prácticamente me obligó a subir en el Expreso esta mañana. ¿Pero cómo no te diste cuenta? El andén era un hervidero -.

- Me retrasé esta mañana -. Se explicó Harry con lentitud, conteniendo a duras penas la ira en sus palabras- Había un embotellamiento de tráfico y me subí al tren justo cuando partía -.

- Como sea- Intervino una muchacha de cabello negro y largo que Harry no conocía, pero que por la ropa parecía ser de Ravenclaw - Ahora todos te ven a ti y a Dumbledore como sus salvadores. El Ministro está muy preocupado y teme por su cargo. Hay mucha tensión, porque luego de que escaparan no han habido más asesinatos... -.

- ¿Asesinatos? -. Le interrumpió Potter.

- El día en que Voldemort liberó a sus seguidores mataron a un Muggle en la playa... Incluso se dieron el lujo de invocar La Marca Tenebrosa, como en los Mundiales -. Entonces yo tenía razón. El chico que apareció en las noticias debió de ser ése...

- ¿Cuándo fue? -.

- El 31 de Julio, por la noche -. Replicó la muchacha con calma.

- Harry -. Intervino tímidamente Seamus - ¿Las reuniones del ED continuarán ¿No es así? -.

- Por supuesto - Contestó este con rotundidad - ¿Dónde están Hermione y Ron? -

- Deben estar al final del tren - Ernie se notaba bastante incómodo.

- Gracias. Nos veremos en Hogwarts más tarde y entonces decidiremos en día de la primera reunión- Dijo escuetamente y sin más salió al pasillo. Los pasos de Harry retumbaron en todo el tren, como si fueran de gigante. Cada metro que avanzaba hacía que su enojo aumentara más y más... Sus amigos se hallaban casi al final del tren y Harry corrió la puerta con brusquedad. Aparte de Weasley y Granger había una persona más, pero como Harry sólo vio una túnica negra y la portada El Quisquilloso, supuso que se trataba de Luna Lovegood.

-¿Por qué me mintieron otra vez?-. Dijo en voz baja para que los demás pasajeros no se enteraran de lo que sucedía. - ¿Por qué no me contaron que Voldemort fue a Azkabán, liberó a sus Mortífagos y asesinaron a un Muggle? -. Hermione se revolvió incómoda en su asiento y Ron le miró con miedo. Ambos conocían muy bien a Harry cuando se enojaba.

- Por favor Harry... Estos no son el momento y lugar más indicados -. Murmuró Hermione, atemorizada.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuándo va a ser el momento? ¿Cuando Voldemort nos mate a todos? -.

- Bo... Bonito buzo -. Trató de desviar la conversación Weasley, incapaz de soportar la tensión. Su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Dumbledore nos lo prohibió. No quería que pensaras en salir de la casa de tus tíos... -. Dijo Hermione con voz queda.

- ¿Vamos a estar como el año pasado? -. Replicó Harry, sintiendo que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes centellearon de manera siniestra- ¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Volverme loco? -. Su enojo era incontenible - Yo soy El Niño Que Sobrevivió, se supone que ya no deberían ocultarme nada... -.

- ¡Ah!... Debes estar orgulloso de ser El Niño que Sobrevivió ¿No es así? -. Era una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras. Harry se volteó para toparse cara a cara con su peor enemigo en Hogwarts (después de Snape, claro está). Secundado por Crabbe y Goyle, como siempre, Draco Malfoy se veía muy mal este año; Su cabello había crecido mucho y estaba casi del largo que solía usar su padre. Estaba mucho más alto, y pálido. Marcas oscuras demacraban sus ojos grises, pero en ellos se alojaba el mismo odio y rabia de siempre. Empuñaba las manos, parecía indignado.

- Pues... No tanto como lo estoy de haber enviado a tu padre a Azkabán -. Dijo el chico con voz segura. - ¿Debieron montar fiesta en tu casa cuando Lucius regresó, no?. Finalmente toda la familia reunida... -.

- No te rebajes a su nivel, te está provocando! -. Susurró Hermione, tan enojada de ver a Draco como Ron.- Harry, por favor... -. Suplicó.

- Cuida tus palabras Potter, soy un prefecto- Susurró alegremente indicando su insignia - Por lo menos yo tengo a mis padres vivos... No soy un sucio huérfano criado por asquerosos Muggles -. Malfoy se contenía para no caerle a golpes a Harry... Se notaba, porque temblaba de ira.- Y ni siquiera te atrevas a llamar a mi padre por su nombre... Humillaste a mi familia, Potter, y te juro que me las vas a pagar todas juntas... -.

- Hola!... -. Lunática Lovegood empujó a Draco y entró en el vagón, pasando por el lado de Harry, que parecía estupefacto. Si la que estaba leyendo el Quisquilloso no es Luna... ¿Entonces quién mierda es?.

- ¡Qué horrible aroma! -. Dijo la persona detrás del Quisquilloso, con voz un poco enronquecida, mientras Luna se sentaba al lado de Ron, como si nada pasara. Todos se voltearon a mirarla, pero ella no bajó su revista - Pensé que ya no sentiría ese olor nunca más... Olor a 'Malfoy'... ¿No te han dicho que no debes pelearte delante de los Maestros, Drakito? -. Entonces la chica se dejó ver. Se trataba de una mujer de no más de veinticinco años de edad. Su rostro era alargado, de piel algo morena y de rasgos especiales, nariz recta y algo respingada y pómulos ligeramente abultados. Una larga cabellera negro azabache enmarcaba su rostro con elegancia, escalonado y llegando hasta el pecho en guedejas majestuosas. Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos un poco rasgados y de color azul eléctrico con ribetes grises. A Hermione se le antojó de inmediato alguien que no era completamente humano... La mujer sonrió, satisfecha del efecto que había provocado en el orgulloso chico. Este le miraba con un odio muy similar al que le profesaba a Harry, más porque ella tenía un cargo superior al suyo y sus mejillas se colorearon de ira.- Parece que tu padre no te ha enseñado sus exquisitos modales aristócratas, después de todo -. La ligereza con la que hablaba era casi insultante - Apuesto mi fortuna a que Sevvy te tiene todo malcriado... -. Ron movió los labios "¿Sevvy?". La mujer miró a Draco de pies a cabeza, como si mirara una pared llena de suciedad - Era de esperarse. Cuando lo veas, dile que la nueva maestra de DAO tendrá mucho gusto en hablar con él sobre tu comportamiento de hoy... Y por cierto, son quince puntos menos para Slyhterin cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts. Ahora vete a tu vagón, por muy prefecto que seas debes acatar las normas y esto te ayudará a entender el mensaje -. Susurró amenazante. Draco tuvo que tragarse todo su odio y marcharse. Crabbe y Goyle tenían sus rostros adornados por una genuina expresión de sorpresa.

Harry la hubiera besado. Todos sonrieron con disimulo. Jamás nadie le había hablado a Draco en ese tono. La profesora McGonagall era la que había estado más cerca...

- No pensé que me toparía al famoso Harry Potter en el tren. Pensé que tendrías tu propio compartimiento privado -. La chica se puso de pie... Era mucho más pequeña que todos, pero su presencia resultaba imponente. A Harry se le colorearon las mejillas. - Permiso, voy a quitarme el olor a Malfoy de la nariz. El paisaje está propicio para fumar un poco- Empezó a avanzar por entre los chicos, pasó al lado de Potter y se detuvo.

- Ah... Señorita Granger, Mi nombre es Agatha Vane -. Y se fue. Harry aún estaba parado en la entrada del compartimiento, con una cara de lelo que echaba de espaldas.

- ¿No creen que es una mujer muy simpática? - Terció Luna con aire distraído.

El resto del trayecto no presentó mayores sobresaltos. Harry se fue enfurruñado todo el camino, mirando el paisaje sin verlo e ignorando olímpicamente cualquier palabra de sus amigos. Estaba tan furioso con ellos que no quería ni hablarles. Cuando Hermione y Ron fueron al compartimiento de los prefectos, Crookshanks se le acercó tímidamente, pero él también fue rechazado. El gato regresó a los brazos de Ginny muy ofendido.

Al bajar del tren se armó el despelote acostumbrado. Draco bajó junto a Harry en Hogsmeade y no perdió la oportunidad de hacerle algo. Lo empujó con tal fuerza que lo tiró al piso a la salida de la estación. Harry quedó todo embarrado, porque justo estaban cerca de una poza. Los de Slyhterin se rieron a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué pasa? -. Era Agatha.- Potter levántate ¿O acaso estás esperando que venga alguno de tus fans a recogerte? -. De inmediato Harry se puso de pie. Agatha le lanzó un hechizo y nuevamente su uniforme de colegio quedó limpio, como antes. De ahí la perdió de vista hasta un rato después. Harry se sentía muy confundido. ¿Por qué esa mujer lo defendió de Draco si después iba a humillarlo delante de todos, como lo hacía Snape?. ¿Qué era lo que se proponía con esa actitud?. Hermione y Ron se preocuparon de ayudar a los alumnos despistados del primer curso, que temblaban de miedo ante Hagrid, el guardabosque. El hombre se veía muy recuperado, aunque algunas cicatrices evidenciaban que Grawp no se hallaba completamente domesticado... Con rapidez el muchacho se desplazó hasta los carruajes, tirados por los Thestrals, criaturas que sólo él y Luna podían ver, ya que ellos conocían la muerte de muy cerca... Luna perdió a su madre siendo muy pequeña y Harry los veía sólo desde el año anterior, luego de presenciar la muerte de Cedric Diggory, un muchacho de Hufflepuff ultimado de un Avada Kedavra por Colagusano. A Harry se le revolvía el estómago de pura ira al pensar en él... Si hubiese permitido que Remus y su padrino le asesinaran cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, Voldemort no hubiera recuperado jamás un cuerpo tangible y su padrino estaría aún con vida... Al igual que Diggory. Ahora pagaba muy caro el tener piedad de un Mortífago y por supuesto que eso no se volvería a repetir en el futuro. Como iba distraído el chico tropezó con alguien. Nuevamente en el piso, pidió disculpas antes de alzar la vista. Un gato maulló y se perdió en alguna parte.

- No te preocupes -. No había tirado al piso a una persona, sino a dos. Una de ellas era Cho.

Potter sintió que el alma se le iba al piso.

Con la muerte de su padrino y las elucubraciones de cómo sería el sexto año, Harry no había pensado un sólo momento en Cho Chang N/A... La verdad, es que yo tampoco ;. Ese sentimiento que nació alguna vez en el corazón de Harry por ella había muerto, y aunque al chico no acababa de convencerle la idea, ya existía otra persona que invadía su cabeza cuando se trataba del Ítem ¿Quién te gusta?. Cho nuevamente se había puesto roja como un tomate, pero Harry pasó por alto su rubor. Como dicen por ahí la chica ya no "Le movía el piso".

- Perdona mi torpeza -. Dijo Cho, acercándose a Harry para acomodarle el cabello y ayudarlo con las gafas.

- El torpe soy yo -. Respondió el muchacho, más por fuerza de la costumbre que por otra cosa.

- Ejem, ejem, ¡EJEM! -. Llamó la atención la otra persona que había caído, aún en el piso - Bueno ¿y a mí nadie piensa ayudarme? -. Ron se acercó algo apresurado y ayudó muy cortésmente a Luna a ponerse de pie, limpiándole la túnica sucia.

- Gracias Weasley. Se nota que tú sí eres un CABALLERO, no como OTROS -. Señaló la muchacha muy ofendida. Hermione se sumó al grupo, mirando en todas direcciones.

- Luna... ¿Dónde está Crookshanks? -.

- No Granger, no me quebré ningún hueso, gracias por preguntar -. Replicó Lovegood de mal talante. - Cuando Potter me tiró al suelo salió por ahí -. Tendió un dedo sucio hacia el oriente, donde los coches estaban estacionados. Hermione alzó la vista y no se demoró nada en encontrar a su mascota... Crookshanks se veía muy cómodo en los brazos de Agatha Vane, quien acariciaba a uno de los Thestrals. Harry se quedó sorprendido. ¿Qué muerte había presenciado aquella mujer?.

- ¿Cómo estás, Deeply? -. Inquirió la chica a la criatura que estaba enganchada a uno de los carros - ¿Hagrid te ha atendido bien?... Espero que sí -. El Thestral alzó su cabeza, a modo de respuesta y Agatha sonrió dulcemente. Hermione caminó hasta la profesora y muy cortésmente le pidió que le regresara a su gato.

- Toma... Es un gato realmente muy cariñoso -. Comentó la maestra. Harry avanzó hasta las dos mujeres.

- Usted... ¿También puede verlos? -. Preguntó lentamente, casi sin creer que alguien más pudiera.

- Hace muchos años... -. Respondió ella con voz enigmática - ¿Y tú desde cuándo los ves Harry? -.

- Desde el año pasado -.

- ¿A quién viste morir? -.

- A Cedric Diggory. ¿Y usted? -.

- A demasiadas personas... -. Dijo con algo de tristeza. - ¿Eso quiere decir que viste a Voldemort cuando recuperó su forma humana? . ¿Lo que decían entonces era cierto? -.

- Si... Yo fui parte de la poción que lo ayudó en su regreso -. Masculló el muchacho.

- Será mejor que nos subamos ya al coche -. Señaló Ron con la jaula de Pig en los brazos. Ginny se había agregado al grupo y le entregó su mascota a Ron. Harry entonces reparó en que la niña también le extendía la jaula de Hedwig.

- Gracias Ginny -.

- De nada -.

Todos, incluída la profesora (que insistió en llevar a Crookshanks en el regazo) se fueron en el carro que tiraba Deeply. Cuando llegaron al castillo el grupo se topó con la profesora McGonagall.   
- Bienvenida otra vez a Hogwarts, Agatha Vane -. Saludó. Agatha se arrodilló y tomando una de las manos de la profesora depositó un dulce beso en ellos.

- Es un placer volver a verla, Señorita Minerva -. Dijo ella muy dulcemente.

- Sígueme. Debes integrarte a la Mesa Alta esta noche -.

- Muy bien. Adiós muchachos, nos veremos después -. Se despidió y siguió a la profesora con pasos ligeros.

- ¿Vieron? -. Dijo Ron, echando a andar con los demás - Se inclinó y le besó la mano a la McGonagall -. Agregó, escandalizado.

- Eso lo hacen los hombres, no las mujeres -. Dijo Harry, olvidando que estaba enojado con Ron.

- Es extraño, pero de todas maneras en ella se vio encantador -. Opinó Hermione con el gato en los brazos.

- Tienes razón -. Le apoyó Harry. Ron hizo una mueca desaprobatoria. Ginny sonreía muy divertida y Luna nuevamente se había metido en su revista y no les prestaba atención.


	3. 3

Para Lily Black: Por tu apoyo y desinteresado compromiso. Y también para los que me ayudaron a pensar el Patronus de Draco

3 La Nueva Maestra de DAO -----------------------

El Gran Salón presentaba la misma apariencia magnífica de los años pasados. Sin embargo el pesado silencio que había imperado en el expreso se mantenía entre las altas paredes del castillo. Harry tenía el corazón oprimido y esa presión aumentó al ver a Dumbledore. Aún estaba enojado porque le hubiesen escondido información tan importante de nuevo. La profesora McGonagall atravesó el pasillo entre las mesas llevando en sus brazos un taburete de tres patas con el viejo y remendado hasta el hartazgo Sombrero Seleccionador.

Todos los que esperaban una canción se quedaron con las ganas. La Selección comenzó sin que el Sombrero cantara una sola nota. Hermione observaba con el entrecejo fruncido cómo los niños de primero eran enviados a las casas sin mucha ceremonia. Ron notó que estaba contando algo, a cada momento pronunciaba un número en un susurro.

- LEYDEN, ANDROMEDA-  
- SLYTHERIN! -

- MENDIVE, JOSEPH .  
- SLYTHERIN!-

-VAN HELMONT, URIEL .  
- SLYTHERIN! -

A medida que la cifra era más alta, la prefecto de Gryffindor se notaba más enojada. Al ser ZEND AVAYA, POLUX designado a la casa de Ravenclaw, todas las miradas se voltearon alternativamente a Harry y Dumbledore, mientras las mesas se llenaban de la estupenda comida del Banquete de Bienvenida.

- ¿Qué sucedería este año? -. Preguntó Ron, en tanto miraba con avidez el plato de papas que Neville tenía en la mano - El Sombrero siempre canta una canción... -.

- No lo sé, pero me preocupa -. Respondió Harry tomando un poco de ensalada; en realidad, no tenía nada de hambre.

- Si el sombrero no hizo una canción, debió ser porque no tuvo tiempo o ideas -. Comentó Ginny, antes de comer un poco de pavo.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa. El Sombrero siempre tiene ideas... -.

- Un año encerrado en el despacho de Dumbledore te da mucho tiempo para pensar -. Señaló Ron. - Hermione ¿Qué te pasa? -. La muchacha no había participado de la conversación, ni siquiera se había servido algo de comer. Tenía la vista fija en la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco hablaba con algunos chicos de primero. Parecía darles consejos.

- ¿Ah? -.

- Te pregunté que qué te pasaba, Hermione Granger -. Repitió Ron ya molesto. - No has quitado la vista de la mesa de Slytherin -.

- Esto no me gusta -.

- ¿De qué hablas?-

- De la Selección de este año Harry... Hay demasiados Slytherin, más de cincuenta -.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que los contaste? -. Señaló Ron, más molesto todavía - ¿Qué importa? -.

- Es importante -. Repuso ella - ¿No logras captarlo?. Slytherin es la casa que más Magos Tenebrosos ha dado en toda la historia de Hogwarts -.

- Ya sé a dónde vas -. Dijo Potter

- Por cada chico de Slytherin hay una alta probabilidad de que existan una o dos personas dispuestas a unirse a Voldemort .  
Hermione resopló - No puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Si las huestes de Voldemort se nutren esto podría convertirse en una masacre sin sentido... La guerra sería imparable -.

- Todas las casas han dado magos tenebrosos -. Dijo Dean Thomas, integrándose a la conversación - Yo también estoy preocupado. ¿Notaste cómo Draco hablaba con los de primero? -.

- Sí. De seguro está planeando algo... -.

- Pero nosotros estamos preparados para cualquier cosa -. Intervino Neville con voz segura. Las vacaciones lo habían hecho bajar de peso y crecer mucho, según notó Harry recién en ese instante. Y no sólo se trataba del físico. Longbottom tenía una mirada más segura, más madura. - El ED dio importantes frutos el año anterior -.

- Y Además tenemos Ustedes-Ya-Saben-Qué -. Aseguró Ron, hablando de La Orden del Fénix - Aunque sean mil Mortífagos contra cien de nosotros, los vamos a vencer, de eso estoy seguro -.

- No es por cuántos somos por lo que deberíamos preocuparnos -. Aseveró Harry, contento de tener una conversación en serio y disimular que no quería comer. Tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza antes de proseguir - Es por los Muggles... -.

- No sabemos exactamente qué es lo que están tramando. Y los Muggles son susceptibles de ser atacados en cualquier momento, incluso ahora, mientras hablamos -. Susurró Hermione, sensatamente. Lo último que les faltaba era alterar a los de primero más de lo que ya estaban - Aquí en Hogwarts estamos aislados de lo que sea que suceda afuera. Si Dumbledore así lo dispone puede tenernos meses sin noticias, mucho más del mundo sin magia... Y ya lo saben, Voldemort conoce perfectamente la manera de crear el caos total -.

- Por eso el ED debe continuar -. Dijo Ron - tenemos que prepararnos -.

- Ron; el ED surgió como una reacción a la ignorancia en la que Umbridge intentaba dejarnos el año pasado, y ese era su único fin; está especificado en la lista que les hice firmar -.

- ¿Pero quién nos asegura que este año no suceda lo mismo? -. Rebatió Ron, más enojado. Sus orejas empezaban a ponerse rojas. Lo de contar Slytherins le había parecido una tontería - No conocemos a Vane -.

- Yo estoy segura de que las clases este año serán muy diferentes... Agatha Vane no parece de las personas que sigan las normas de nadie más que ella -. Argumentó Hermione con seguridad.  
Yo también lo creo -. Le apoyó Neville - Me la encontré en el tren, estaba fumando en el barandal del último vagón. Estuvo conmigo hasta que encontré a Trevor. Se comportó muy amablemente. Siento que ella es muy diferente a Umbridge -. Ron resopló, exasperado. Harry también apoyó a Hermione. A pesar de lo raro que se comportaba, él también tenía esa sensación de que ella era muy diferente a cualquier profesor de Hogwarts que haya conocido. Justo en ese momento, el chico de cabello rojo miró hacia la Mesa Alta, y vio algo que consiguió lo que nadie había conseguido hasta entonces; Dejarlo con la boca abierta a media comida. Snape estaba comiendo y la Profesora nueva lo observaba de reojo mientras conversaba con Dumbledore. Cuando el director se largó a reír por algo que debió ser muy gracioso, Agatha agitó levemente su varita por sobre la mesa y un salero se movió flotando por delante de los otros maestros, hasta posarse muy cerca de Severus, quién ni siquiera había mirado. Al notar lo que ocurría, Snape se quedó mirando a Vane, con los ojos entornados, la frase 'deja de hacer eso o te lanzaré un Avada Kedavra' escrita en toda su cara cetrina... Agatha lo miró divertida y tuvo el atrevimiento de lanzarle un besito con la mano, lo que causó que el otro intensificara su cara de odio.

- Sin embargo, no podremos reunirnos en la Sala Multipropósito -. Dijo Hermione.

- Es verdad. Draco ya lo sabe -. Harry miró a Ron, que aún tenía un trozo de pavo en la mano y la boca abierta - ¿Qué te pasa?-

- Nada... -.

- Después de tan magnífica cena -. Dijo Dumbledore sin necesidad de imponer el silencio. Las miradas se volvieron hacia él - Es el momento de hacer los anuncios de comienzo de curso. Los alumnos de primer año deben saber y tener muy claro que está estrictamente prohibido internarse en el Bosque Prohibido a cualquier hora. No está de más recalcar que los alumnos mayores, por muy mayores que sean, también están restringidos en este aspecto, ya que deben predicar con el ejemplo- Como todos los años, su mirada estaba fija en el grupo de Harry - Sobre las visitas a Hogsmeade, debo informarles que estas han sido suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso -. Una ola de murmullos se elevó de todas las casas. Varios muchachos se movieron incómodos en sus sillas mientras otros dejaban escapar protestas airadas. El director los ignoró por completo.

- Era obvio - Comentó Harry en voz baja - Con Voldemort dando vueltas por ahí... -.

Como todos los años, tenemos un cambio de profesores. Me enorgullezco de presentar a su nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; Agatha Sybile Vane Wotton. Ella es un Auror del Ministerio de la Magia y estará de seguro muy complacida de enseñarles todo lo que necesitan para sus MHB y EXTASIS -. Agatha se levantó y fue tibiamente aplaudida. Sólo en la mesa de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se escucharon aplausos más calurosos. Dumbledore se quedó de pie junto a la profesora. Al parecer esperaba que siendo del ministerio, ella diera un discursito tipo Umbridge, pero la mujer le quedó mirando con cara extrañada y volvió a sentarse. Dumbledore carraspeó ligeramente y siguió hablando- También me alegra mucho informarles que la Profesora Trelawney ha sido restituida en su cargo de Profesora de Adivinación -.

-¡Qué bueno que nosotros no tendremos que volver a las clases con ella -. Suspiró Ron. Luego miró a Hermione. - ¿Lo ves?, El Ministerio de la Magia sigue metido en Hogwarts -. Hermione le miró enfurecida.

- Mejor cállate -.

- Las pruebas de Selección para los equipos de Quidditch serán debidamente informadas por los capitanes en el tablero de anuncios de cada casa. Los prefectos conducirán a los alumnos nuevos a sus salas, les recomiendo que no se separen de ellos, de lo contrario no podrán entrar a sus salas comunes y es muy molesto esperar hasta que los demás entren y den la seña. Después del atardecer no se podrá salir del castillo y después de las 10 de la noche la biblioteca será cerrada, así que a menos que vayan al baño, ningún alumno tendrá autorización para estar fuera de su sala común luego de las diez y treinta. Todo aquel que sea sorprendido, ya sea en el Bosque, ya sea en el patio o en los pasillos será castigado por el Jefe de su casa o los prefectos y se les sustraerán puntos. Ya no tengo nada más que decirles, por lo que doy por terminada esta reunión y pueden irse a sus salas comunes -. Todos se levantaron y salieron en silencio.

- No me pongas esa cara Hermione. Yo tenía razón, De seguro este año será como el anterior -.

- Te apuesto treinta galleons a que no -. Intervino Ginny. Ron le quedó mirando, estupefacto. Resultaba copante notar lo parecida que ella era a los gemelos.

- Hecho -.

- Ron, ya cállate ¿No entiendes que no te quiero escuchar? -. Terció la aludida, pasando a Harry y poniéndose a la cabeza de su fila gritó "Los de primero por ac", dando por terminada la discusión.

- ¡Cómo le molesta cuando yo tengo razón! -. Declaró el chico dirigiéndose a Harry y siguiendo a su amiga se fue a cumplir con su deber. Harry ni siquiera le contestó. ¿Cómo podía comportarse así con Hermione cuando en la fiesta la miraba embobado?.

El esquema de todo el día también se repitió en el Pride. La mayoría de los chicos se metieron en sus cuartos y sólo un reducido grupo se quedó frente al fuego de la chimenea, comentando lo guapa que era la nueva profesora.

- Bueno dijo Ron, haciendo como que no escuchaba nada de Agatha Vane. - ¿Cuántas MHB Sacaste? -. Harry le quedó mirando. Con la pelea, ni se había acordado de preguntar.

- Nueve... Incluso saqué una en pociones -. Dijo con orgullo.

- Yo saqué siete... Y en pociones no me fue tan mal. Creo que sí podré seguir pensando en la carrera de Auror -. Declaró Ron, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Luego de las MHB de los gemelos, Molly casi le hizo fiesta. Nadie en la Madriguera se esperaba que a Ronald le fuera tan bien.

- ¿Hermione? -. Dijo Harry y su amiga pareció volver de una ensoñación. Se puso roja y trató de disimularlo lo más posible.

- ¿AH? -.

- Estábamos hablando de nuestras MHB. ¿Cómo te fue a ti? -.

- Saqué doce -. Respondió ella como si se tratara de lo más normal de mundo- Nuevamente Runas Antiguas me echó a perder el promedio -. Explicó con tristeza. Ron le miraba con cara de ¿y te deprimes por eso?

- Pero supongo que eso no afectará lo que hayas decidido estudiar ¿o sí? -. Le preguntó Harry.

- No. Gracias a Dios aprobé todas las clases que se piden para seguir como Auror -. A Ron se le iluminó la cara.

- ¿Vas a estar con nosotros? -.

- Sí. -.

- Ron, ¿Vas a ir al dormitorio de inmediato? -.

- No. Tengo ganas de quedarme un poco acá -. Replicó Weasley con voz tensa. Su mirada estaba fija en un rincón, donde Ginny y Dean Thomas, se encontraban muy cariñositos.

- Bueno. Espero que descanses Hermione -. Se despidió. Y marchó a su cuarto.

Harry entró en su dormitorio y se puso a mirar nuevamente la ropa que los gemelos le regalaron. El buzo resultó ser muy cómodo y calientito, pero por más que observó sus nuevas prendas, el chico no pudo alejar sus pensamientos de aquel tema que lo atormentaba tanto como la muerte de su padrino. Cho estaba mucho más linda desde la última vez que le había visto, pero ya no le gustaba. Su corazón ya había escogido y no parecía querer cambiar de opinión; lo malo era que la cabeza de Harry no estaba de acuerdo con la elección de esta vez. Sus noches en vela no sólo se habían ido en remordimientos y oscuros pensamientos sobre la guerra que se venía ahora que Voldemort ya estaba libre, o la profecía que se cumpliría sólo cuando uno de los dos muriera... También había pensado en que estaba muy solo. Tenía ya 16 años y a esa edad se despertaban las hormonas con más fuerza que nunca. Preocupado de salvar al mundo una y otra vez de la amenaza más grande que se había cernido sobre ella, el famoso Harry Potter había pospuesto una y otra vez sus necesidades más básicas... La cara de la nueva profesora se le vino a la mente, en verdad era guapa, y Harry comenzó a recordar y recordar...

Supongo que de más está decir que esa noche tampoco pudo dormir.

El desayuno a la mañana siguiente fue más ruidoso que la comida del día anterior. Los alumnos nuevos parecían ya calmados, pero Hermione y Ron no olvidaban su pelea.

- Debes admitirlo -. Comenzó Ron, cogiendo el horario que les entregó un chico de Hufflepuff: La primera clase de ese día era DAO.- Este año será igual que aburrido que el anterior -.

- Ni siquiera nos ha dado clases -.

- No peleen más, me van a indigestar el desayuno -. Protestó Harry - ¿No creen que ya están bastante creciditos para andar como perros y gatos? -.

- Él es el que empieza - Se defendió Hermione - Creo que no tengo hambre -. Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

- ¿Adónde vas? -. Le inquirió Potter.

- A la biblioteca. No soporto el ambiente acá -. Y se marchó...

- Oye, ¿No te parece muy rara la nueva profesora de DAO? -. Inquirió Ron, cambiando el tema.

- Si, la verdad es que es bastante rara... Se comporta como si fuera uno de los alumnos. Y ese odio que le tiene a los Malfoy... -.

- Y que le dijera a Snape "Sevvy" -.

- ¿Sevvy? -.

- Sí. Cuando Malfoy fue a molestar al vagón mencionó a Snape en esos términos... ¿De dónde podrá conocerlo para decirle así?... No lo sé, esa mujer no me agrada por alguna razón; siento que nos esconde algo -. Se quedó callado un momento y siguió - ¿Quién crees que será escogido para Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch? -. Dijo, cambiando el tema.

Como la prefecto no estaba allí para recalcarles que tenían clase, Harry y Ron no se percataron e que había pasado el tiempo hasta que El Gran Salón quedó completamente vacío. Esperaban llegar a tiempo, pero un escalón cedió bajo la pierna izquierda de Potter, retrasándolos por lo menos diez minutos en lo que se liberaba el chico. Maldiciendo y recriminándose el uno al otro llegaron hasta la sala y tocaron a la puerta con miedo. Malfoy les abrió y parecía muy alegre...

- Vaya, vaya... -. Dijo Agatha y Ron habría jurado que se hallaba ante la versión femenina de Snape. La mujer, vestida con una impecable túnica negra que dejaba al descubierto su cabeza nada más, los aguardaba con los brazos en jarras. Iba con la piel muy pálida y el maquillaje destacaba el color azul eléctrico antinatural de sus ojos - Por lo que noto el señor Potter y su amiguito se creen demasiado importantes como para llegar a la hora con el resto del alumnado -. Harry no dijo nada; estaba demasiado sorprendido como para replicar o disculparse. Agatha tenía ahora el cabello muy corto y levantado en la nuca con gel N/A, para que se hagan una idea, lleva el cabello igual que Madame Hooch. - No aguantaré que los alumnos lleguen retrasados a mis clases. Si vuelven a hacerlo -. Amenazó, sus ojos azules fijos en Harry y Ron - Les aseguro que desearán que les atrape el calamar del lago antes que yo. Ahora pasen. Son cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno -. Harry se quedó gratamente sorprendido por lo que vio entonces. No había un solo pupitre en la sala, y un aroma muy tenue a Lavanda inundaba cada rincón. El resto de los chicos, de las cuatro casas, estaban de pie cerca del escritorio del profesor y se miraban entre ellos expectantes, los bolsos amontonados en un rincón y las varitas listas en las manos ansiosas por demostrar su poder. Agatha caminó hasta el fondo de la sala. Al parecer le molestaba la luz que daba en la parte de adelante.

- Muy bien. Como estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida, He venido para enseñarles hechizos. Lo que hay en los libros no alcanza a darles una idea exacta de lo terribles que pueden ser las Artes Oscuras, y ahora más que nunca deben aprender. Por los comentarios que he recibido, su anterior maestra dirigió este ramo de manera negligente y aburrida. Yo no he venido a hacer pantomimas ni actuaciones para divertirlos, mi labor es la de enseñar -. Miró fijamente a cada uno de los pupilos a su cargo, como escrutando sus emociones. - En mi primera clase les voy a mostrar un hechizo de un nivel alto, pero no inalcanzable. ¿Quién me puede describir en qué consiste el 'Patronus'? -. Harry y Hermione levantaron las manos al unísono. - Me alegra ver que al menos quieres participar. Potter, ilústranos... -. Dijo Agatha con un movimiento de su mano antes de cruzarse de brazos.

- El Hechizo Patronus consiste en una especie de escudo que debe adoptar una consistencia corpórea -. Comenzó Harry, recordando las tardes con Lupin y las reuniones del ED - Se utiliza principalmente para repeler a los Dementores -.

- Muy bien -. Dijo Agatha sin inmutarse - Pero parece que te tragaste el libro de texto. ¿Cómo se invoca el Patronus y que forma adopta? -.

- Se invoca al pensar en un recuerdo que sea alegre, y sobre la forma... Eso depende mucho de la persona que lo invoque ¿Sabe?. Por lo general toma la forma de diversos animales -.

- Eso está muy bien. ¿Cuáles son las palabras exactas para invocar el Patronus, Harry? -.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM -.

- Perfecto... Has disculpado tu retraso y el de tu amigo. Son diez puntos para Gryffindor -. Dijo Vane con voz queda.- Y como veo que sabes mucho, pasa a demostrar tu patronus -. Lo miró, arqueando una ceja -. Porque debes saber hacerlo ¿no? -. Harry no tuvo que responder, sólo se limitó a ponerse al medio de la sala e invocar su recuerdo más alegre...

- EXPECTO PATRONUM! -. De inmediato un ciervo plateado salió de la varita de Harry y se quedó a su lado para que él lo acariciara.

- Profesora ¿Qué forma adopta su Patronus? -. Inquirió Hermione. Harry hizo desaparecer a su ciervo.

- ¿De veras quieres verlo? -.

- Me encantaría -. Dijo ella con genuino interés.

- Si así lo quieres... -. Agatha se puso a pensar en su recuerdo más alegre, mientras avanzaba un par de pasos. La mujer regresó en el tiempo, hasta una época oscura y triste... Y entonces le vio. Era un hombre encorvado sobre un caldero...

- EXPECTO PATRONUM! -. Un vapor plateado salió de la varita negra de la profesora y de inmediato algunas alumnas se hicieron hacia atrás, sorprendidas...

En medio de la sala apareció un gran lobo de plata con las fauces muy abiertas. Aunque no tenía voz, su manera de caminar y de abrir el hocico asustaba bastante. Rápidamente la figura se acercó a los de Slytherin y se quedó frente a Draco, quien no parecía muy impresionado. Ambos hechizos sacaron aplausos espontáneos y Agatha los recibió muy halagada, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

- Ya es bastante -. Y su Patronus desapareció - Como pueden ver, los Patronus adoptan la forma de un animal de acuerdo a la personalidad de quien lo invoca... Incluso al mío le he puesto nombre... Moony -. Harry, Ron y Hermione se intercambiaron miradas significativas. - Ahora, uno por uno avanzarán hasta acá, y concentrándose lo más que puedan, invocarán este hechizo -. Hermione fue la única que pasó al frente y muy orgullosa exhibió su nutria a la clase, dejando patente lo bien que le enseñó Harry en las sesiones del ED el año anterior... Harry no prestaba atención de todas maneras... Tenía la vista fija en una de las ventanas, donde la persona que le importaba se había apoyado con su desfachatez característica y observaba todo con un aburrimiento mortal... Gracias a dios que Hermione no lo notó; de lo contrario hubiera matado a Harry.

- ¡Excelente Hermione! ¡Diez puntos más para Gryffindor!-. Un rostro de regocijo que no venía al caso iluminaba el rostro moreno de la maestra... Muy pronto a los de Gryffindor les quedaría claro por qué.

- Si nadie más domina el hechizo Patronus, empezaremos a aprenderlo -.

Al finalizar la clase, Hermione y Harry estaban felices. La clase era casi tan buena como las que recibieron de Lupin. Ron se fue riendo todo el camino del Patronus de Malfoy.

- Es que ese hechizo reflejó su verdadera esencia -. Declaró el muchacho, matado de risa - Por supuesto Draco desapareció en cuanto pudo. Se sentía muy humillado por lo sucedido... Nadie jamás le había dicho algo como lo que Agatha le dijo... Y no fue lo que dijo, sino el tono que utilizó... -.

- Ron, eres muy cruel -. Harry se le quedó mirando, y los tres chicos se detuvieron bruscamente. Potter parecía muy serio, más que eso, parecía molesto.

- No te entiendo. Draco Malfoy te ha humillado desde primero y no desaprovecha la oportunidad de decirte 'Sangre Sucia'... No entiendo cómo puedes defenderlo todavía -. Dijo Harry, poniendo una cara muy especial.

- No lo defiendo, sólo lo compadezco. No hay que rebajarse... -. En ese momento Lavender Brown se acercó a ellos. Venía de su clase de adivinación y parecía la chica más feliz de la tierra. Unos minutos después se les agregó Parvati.

- ¿Y a qué viene tanta risa? -. Murmuró Lavender.

- Deberías haber estado en la clase de DAO... Nos tocaron los Patronus y Harry convocó a su ciervo... Y lo mejor de todo fue cuando Malfoy tuvo que invocar al suyo, le costó mucho pensar en algo alegre y cuando finalmente lo hizo... ¿A qué no adivinan qué forma tomó? -. Parvati le miraba como si aquello no fuera nada del otro mundo.

- ¿Cuál? -. Inquirió Lavender, que parecía un poco más interesada.

- Un Hurón -. Dijo él con un gesto teatral- La maestra dijo que era el Patronus más deshonroso que le había tocado ver... Ni siquiera alcanzaba los setenta centímetros de longitud -.

- Ron, es mejor que te comportes. Tú ni siquiera fuiste capaz de sacar un poco de vapor de tu varita -. Le recriminó Hermione.

- Ah, pero eso no es tan malo... -. Comentó Parvati, que no prestaba mucha atención.

- Pues para un Slytherin sí que lo es, sobre todo para Malfoy -. Siguió testarudamente Ron, intentando que los demás se rieran con él. Las chicas dijeron que no querían saber nada y se marcharon, porque querían ver si acaso lograban entrar al baño.

- Lo siento, Ron -. Dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda - Pero es difícil explicar el chiste sin que pierda la gracia. Ellas no vieron cuando Moody transformó a Draco en uno de esos y lo hizo rebotar por todo el vestíbulo... -.

-No importa. Me conformo con que Malfoy lo haya recordado... .  
La siguiente asignatura era Pociones, pero Potter no pensaba en su reencuentro con Snape, sino que en otra cosa...

- ¿Lo ves? -. Comenzó Granger con su sonrisa de sabelotodo.- Vane es excelente... Y a pesar de que viene del Ministerio, no es igual a Umbridge- Ron bufó muy enojado, pero no respondió. Tenía muy presente que le debía a su hermana treinta galleons, y no sabía de dónde iba a sacarlos.

Las mazmorras recibieron a los estudiantes tan frías e inhóspitas como siempre. Draco estaba parado a la entrada, y cuando los chicos pasaron, Harry podría haber jurado que los ojos de Malfoy le horadaban la nuca, impregnados de odio.

Un sonoro portazo unos minutos después anunció la llegada de Severus Snape, que se mostraba más molesto y resentido que nunca. Seguramente había llegado a sus oídos el comentario de la clase de Vane.

- Noto que muchos de ustedes siguen aquí -. Dijo fríamente, posando sus ojos negros en Harry - Eso quiere decir una de dos cosas: O son los bastante buenos como para merecer el escritorio que ocupan... O han corrido con demasiada suerte. Y eso es lo que vamos a comprobar ahora. Me complace decirles que tenemos un examen práctico sorpresa -. Un silencio de ultratumba reinaba en la sala. Neville se quedó callado, sin hacer un solo gesto - En el pizarrón hallarán las instrucciones de la Poción Fortificante, que ya vimos el año pasado. Tienen exactamente una hora para hacerla y no admitiré errores. La poción que no tenga el color indicado cuando dejen la muestra en mi escritorio recibirá automáticamente un cero -. Todos se inclinaron sobre sus calderos, sin emitir una sola queja. La expresión de disgusto en la cara de Hermione era evidente. Seguramente pensaba en que ese día pasarían una nueva fórmula...

Ron se dejó caer en la silla al llegar al Gran Salón para la hora de almuerzo, y parecía igual de molesto que Harry. Junto a Neville, fueron los únicos alumnos que tenían por primera nota un cero redondo y negro, cortesía de Snape.

- Algunas cosas no cambiarán ni aunque Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado esté libre y armado -. Comentó - ¿Por qué no mataron a Snape durante las vacaciones?. Le habrían hecho un favor a la humanidad -. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Malfoy y sus amigos.

- ¿Qué se siente comenzar el año con un cero? -. Inquirió en tono burlón.

- No estamos para tus estupideces -. Respondió Harry, clavándole una mirada capaz de derretir acero - Ándate a la mierda Malfoy -.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Es que Drakito no respeta ni la hora de comer? -. Draco casi dio un salto. A sus espaldas, Agatha le observaba con asco - A tu padre también le parecía divertido indigestarle la comida al resto de la humanidad... - Alzó las cejas, amenazante - Uno, dos... -. Los chicos se marcharon rápidamente a su mesa. El Gran Salón completo observaba a la profesora. No era lo usual que los maestros se acercaran a las mesas. - Potter, sólo quería avisarte que te necesito al finalizar las clases en mi despacho. Por favor no te retrases -. Y se marchó.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera calma. Luego del almuerzo les tocaba Transformaciones, con la profesora McGonagall y más tarde Historia de la Magia, por lo que Harry estuvo a punto de dormirse sobre su cena, de no ser por Ginny, que llegó muy contenta y le extendió la mano a Ron

- Son treinta galleons, por favor -. Hermione ni siquiera disimuló su risa. Luego de una opípara cena, los tres chicos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar. A la salida del Gran Salón se separaron.

- ¿Para qué te querrá Vane? -. Preguntó Ron.

- Seguramente es para hablarle de su Patronus -. Respondió Hermione, pensativa - Siento que ella sabe más de lo que aparenta saber -.

- Ella trabaja para el ministerio. ¿Recuerdan que el examinador sabía del Patronus de Harry? -.

- No lo sé, pero el misterio no durará mucho tiempo. Ya se me hace tarde -.

- Bueno, entonces nos veremos en la Sala Común -. Se despidió la chica encaminándose hacia la biblioteca. Ron la siguió.

El despacho de Agatha se diferenciaba con mucho del de Dolores Umbridge. Donde antes había cortinas de terciopelo, las paredes se presentaban desnudas y frías. Algo de sol se colaba entre las ventanas y el mismo agradable aroma de lavanda que había sentido Harry en la clase de la mañana impregnaba el ambiente. Tampoco estaban los platitos con gatos retozando; en su lugar libros de diferentes procedencias descansaban en las repisas. Muchos candelabros de plata iluminaban el cuarto y un alegre fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. El escritorio era de roble y tenía encima varios volúmenes de la misma especie de los que se veían en los libreros. Un gran butacón negro sugería que lo más indicado era sentarse en él y permitir que el fuego calentara los huesos atravesados por el frío viento.

- Hola Harry -. Le recibió la profesora con jovialidad - Me alegra que hayas llegado tan temprano -.

- ¿Para qué me necesita, profesora Vane? -.

- Ey!, Lo de "Profesora" está bien dentro de la sala de clases y en los pasillos, Acá puedes llamarme Agatha y tutearme. No sabes lo vieja que me siento cuando me dicen maestra... Me recuerda mis tiempos acá cuando era estudiante -. Dijo. Ahora acércate un poco más... Así está bien -. La mujer estaba de pie y Harry se sentía un poco estúpido y bastante intrigado.

- 'Legeremens' -. Pronunció de repente ella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Un montón de imágenes pasaron ante los ojos de Harry... Y para su espanto eran aquellas cosas en las que había estado pensando la noche anterior. Un minuto después, la misma profesora detuvo la invasión y Potter se dejó caer de rodillas. Agatha chasqueó la lengua y le tendió su mano al chico

- Debo deducir que Sevvy no te terminó de dar clases de Oclumancia... Lo que sea que hayas hecho debió ser terrible -. Comentó, llevando de la mano a un ruborizado Harry hasta el sofá de cuero negro que estaba cerca de la chimenea, donde ambos se sentaron.- No me gusta mucho meterme en la mente de otras personas, porque mi técnica no es muy buena, pero necesitaba saber qué tan preparado te encontrabas -. Potter no le escuchaba. Se sentía ultrajado porque ahora ella sabía su secreto. Agatha sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla y encendió un cigarrillo. Luego le ofreció a Potter - Fumas? -. Harry negó con la cabeza - Como un buen deportista, no te desahogas con estas cosas -. Por un largo minuto Vane dejó que el tabaco le invadiera los pulmones.

- Tranquilo, no se lo voy a decir a nadie, no me compete -. Puntualizó y las mejillas del adolescente se enrojecieron aún más.

- ¿Quién es usted?. ¿Cómo sabe lo de las clases de Snape? -. Agatha sonrió.

- Pensé que nunca preguntarías... Y eso que te di una pista... -. Harry le miró y ella se fastidió un poco - Esta mañana... Mi Patronus se llamaba Moony ¿Lo entiendes? -.

- ¿Conoce a Remus Lupin?... Es que no puedo entenderlo... Usted no aparenta tanta edad -.

- Es sólo la apariencia... -.

- ¿Y cuántos años tiene? -.

- Los que no aparento. Sí Harry, y no sólo a él, conocí a todo su grupo, si eso quieres saber. Por Remus siento mucho cariño... Aunque a Sirius siempre lo consideré un perfecto idiota -.

-¡No hable así de él! -. Exclamó, el corazón lleno de repentina cólera.

- Muy bien, no lo haré. Así como yo tengo un secreto tuyo, tu sabrás uno mío... Yo soy parte de la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore me pidió que no te lo dijera, pero como tu amiga Granger acabaría por averiguarlo tarde o temprano... Prefiero tener el gusto de decírtelo yo -. Potter alzó los ojos sorprendido - Volviendo a lo que nos compete, quería informarte que a partir de este momento yo te daré clases de Oclumancia pero en secreto. No debes decírselo a nadie, Dumbledore me prohibió expresamente contarte algo; Para los demás me ayudas con las redacciones de los de primero... Ahora menos que nunca debes estar vulnerable, Harry. Pero te ruego que no me falles... Nadie debe permitirse un error. Lo sabes -.

- ¿Es todo lo que debes decirme? -.

- No. -. Y nuevamente se puso a fumar... A Potter le era muy molesto el humo, pero no dijo nada - ¿No me vas a preguntar nada? -.

- No, muchas gracias -.

- ¿Quieres chocolate? -.

- No, ya he comido bastante -.

- Si te quieres ir, eres muy libre de hacerlo. Tus clases serán los mismos días que te toque DAO y Pociones... Espero que eso no interfiera con tus entrenamientos de Quidditch, de lo contrario me avisas y suspendemos... No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte jugar y comprobar qué tan cierto eso de que juegas igual que tu padre... Me gustaría mucho presenciar la humillación de un Malfoy desde la primera fila... -.

- ¿Por qué odia tanto a los Malfoy? -.

- Porque pienso que de todas las familias de magos malditas que existen, ellos tienen la sangre más podrida que nadie -. Respondió ella con un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos. - A Lucius no le alcanzará la vida para pagar todas las atrocidades que ha cometido. Me gustaría que me explicaras cómo es que sabes hacer un Patronus -.

- Me lo enseñó Remus hace mucho tiempo atrás -.

- Es un gran maestro ¿No lo crees?. Él me ayudó mucho cuando era pequeña, aunque no sé si lo hizo con gusto o no -.

- Bueno, tengo que irme. Snape nos dio muchos deberes... -.

- Regresa cuando quieras, cielo. Lo que necesites saber te lo voy a contar. Durante muchos años yo viví a costillas de secretos y siento aversión por esa manera de proteger a los demás -.

Harry se levantó y salió disparado del despacho de Agatha... No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la vergüenza que acababa de pasar... Se había cuidado tanto de no rebelárselo a nadie y justo ella tenía que enterarse.

Pero no todo fue tan malo. Al llegar a su Sala Común Ron casi lo botó al piso de la pura emoción.

- ¿Qué pasa? -.

- La profesora McGonagall me llamó a su despacho cuando me iba con Hermione a la biblioteca -. Dijo Ron atropelladamente - ¿Y a que no adivinas qué me dijo? -. El chico se quedó callado y Harry se comenzó a exasperar.

- No lo adivino... -.

- ¡TÚ Y YO SOMOS LOS NUEVOS CAPITANES DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE GRYFFINDOR! -. Le interrumpió. Harry quedó atontado.

- ¿Qué... ? -. Susurró.

- ESO. Que tú y yo seremos los nuevos capitanes del equipo!. Me dijo que éramos los mejores del grupo y que era necesario, porque para Angelina había sido una carga terrible... ¿Te lo imaginas?. Cuando los de Slytherin se enteren se van a querer ahogar en el lago... -.

- Sí -.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No estás contento? -. Preguntó el muchacho, sin poder entender la cara de cansancio que su amigo tenía.

- Sí que lo estoy... Lo que pasa es que tengo demasiado sueño... Y no puedo creerlo -.

- Pues créelo -.

- Si... Me voy a dormir. Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones para mí en este día... -. Justo entonces llegó Hermione. Estaba en una de las mesas escribiendo una carta para Viktor.

- ¿Para qué te quería? -.

- ¿Ah?... Para nada en especial, sólo me pidió que le ayudara a revisar los trabajos de los de primero y segundo... -. Y acalló la pregunta de su amiga - Me recalcó que yo era uno de los mejores en la asignatura, y que tú ya tenías bastante trabajo -. Y se marchó.

Al llegar a su cuarto y acostarse en su cama, Harry pareció tomarle el peso a la noticia de Weasley... Se rió un rato y comenzó a pensar en las expectativas... Su padre de seguro estaría orgulloso de él y Sirius... Mirando al techo, comenzó a imaginarse con la Copa de Quidditch y con su uniforme de Capitán, rodeado de vítores como todos los años anteriores...

Y de la cara que pondría cuando lo viera... 


	4. 4

4 La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta -----------------------------------------

A medida que los días pasaban, se volvían más fríos y ventosos. Harry recién llevaba dos semanas en clases y ya no daba más con las tareas que les enviaban los maestros. Hermione no parecía tan agobiada, a pesar de estar metida en todos los ramos.

-¿No crees que deberías empezar a tener vida social...? -. Le preguntaba Ron cada vez que la veía llegar a la Sala Común con una ruma de libros capaz de sepultar a cualquiera. Hermione siempre solía reaccionar de la misma manera. Lo miraba de arriba abajo y no le decía nada. Desde que los entrenamientos de Quidditch comenzaron, Harry y Ron veían muy poco a la HeadGirl, ya que nunca coincidían en los descansos, y si a eso sumamos los entrenamientos de Quidditch y las rondas que ella y Ron debían hacer, las oportunidades de coincidir eran nimias. Las clases de Agatha continuaron siendo tan buenas, y no dejaron los Patronus hasta que todos los consiguieron, tres clases después. Curiosamente el último en invocar su hechizo fue Ron... Ese día estuvo presumiendo de su gerifalte con todo aquel que quisiera escucharle (Y con quien no quisiera escucharlo también), y lo peor de todo es que su euforia no se detuvo en muchos días.

- Ya basta Ron... Cada día estás más insoportable -. Le dijo Ginny en una ocasión en que el muchacho comentó que Dean era muy poca cosa para su hermana ya que su Patronus consistía en un caballo nada más. Estaban arrinconados en el fondo de la Sala Común. Era una tarde particularmente ventosa y que amenazaba con tormenta. Granger se había marchado a la biblioteca y Harry sabría dios dónde andaba.

- Mi Patronus es mil veces mejor que el suyo -.

- Eso es lo de menos... Te informo que un Patronus no es nada del otro planeta -. Le acalló ella.

- Como si tú supieras hacer uno... -.

- ¡Claro que lo sé!. Dean y Hermione me ayudaron con eso... Y te informo que mi Patronus es mucho mejor que el tuyo -.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! -.

- ¡Sesenta galleons a que no! -. Ron pareció, por fin, no tener más argumentos. Llevaba muy presente la última apuesta que había hecho con su adorada hermanita, y que por supuesto perdió.

- ¿Y en qué se supone que consiste el Patronus de la señorita Weasley? -. Dijo fastidiado.

- Es una pantera... -.

- ¡Pero si tú recién vas en quinto! -.

- Harry aprendió el suyo en tercer año -. Se entrometió Dean Thomas, para defender a su novia. - Y si mal no recuerdo, Hermione aprendió a hacer el Patronus el año pasado, al igual que Cho Chang -. Ron no le miró.

- Ginny, creo que ya deberías dejar de jugar a que eres la madura de la familia -. La muchacha lo soportó en silencio. Luego de un rato replicó.

- Nos llevamos apenas por un año, Ronald Bilius Weasley, y creo que soy la única madura de la familia -. Y se paró y se fue.

Ginny no era la única irritada por causa del DAO. La odiosidad de Agatha por Draco había alcanzado proporciones casi dantescas. Severus había hecho la vista gorda de la situación e incluso comenzó a sobreproteger a Malfoy. Draco era el único HeadBoy que no hacía las rondas nocturnas que Albus Dumbledore había decretado. En la tercera noche de turno, La profesora Vane descubrió que el otro prefecto de Slytherin (Pansy Parkinson) recorría completamente sola el vestíbulo y el Gran Salón, y eso la enojó mucho.

- Señorita Parkinson ¿Hace cuántos turnos que el señor Draco no se presenta? -. Dijo ella de repente, sobresaltando a la muchacha.

- Desde que estos comenzaron, maestra -. Replicó temblorosa. Agatha echaba chispas por los ojos.

- Ya veo... Snape se lo ha prohibido ¿o me equivoco? -. La chica le quedó mirando. - Me lo suponía. Me vas a escuchar Pansy, y lo harás con mucha atención, porque quiero que cada una de mis palabras lleguen a Severus intactas ¿está claro? -.

- Sí profesora Vane -. Murmuró esta, completamente intimidada. Los ojos de Agatha habían cobrado un brillo diabólico.

- Me alegra mucho... - Y miró los grandes relojes que llevaban la cuenta de puntos para la Copa de las Casas. Hasta ese momento Slytherin iba a la cabeza, seguido muy de cerca por Ravenclaw - El Señor Malfoy no es más que un alumno de esta escuela, y como lleva una responsabilidad muy grande junto con la insignia de HeadBoy, le quito cincuenta puntos a Slytherin, por no presentarse a la ronda nocturna en tres ocasiones consecutivas -. Varias esmeraldas regresaron a la parte superior del reloj de Slytherin, dejando a Ravenclaw a la cabeza - No voy a permitir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que se hagan distinciones con Draco. Y por cada falta que el muchacho presente serán cincuenta puntos menos ¿Entendido? -. La HeadBoy asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. - Ahora querida, regresa a tu ronda. No me gusta que lleguen y se las den de dueños del colegio... -. Y se marchó a recorrer la torre de Astronomía con pasos fuertes.

Pansy era ante todo una muchacha muy obediente y al otro día Severus Snape ya estaba advertido y furioso. Antes de que las clases comenzaran, el maestro de Pociones se metió a la Sala de Profesores y encaró a Agatha, que se estaba tomando un café, porque tenía mucho sueño. Las manos maltratadas de Severus golpearon la mesa con tal fuerza que casi botó el jarrón favorito de su colega N/A que, nótese, tenía impresa la insignia de Slytherin

- ¿Con qué autoridad te atreves a quitarle cincuenta puntos a mi casa, Agatha Vane? -. Su voz era sedosa y maligna. Agatha contempló con alegría cómo el odio de Severus le quemaba la piel.

- Con la autoridad que me confiere mi puesto de profesora -. Replicó ella con una amplia sonrisa. - Por mí te puedes comer al pendejito cuando se te plazca, pero no voy a permitir que ese engendro de Satán siga haciendo de las suyas impunemente -. Severus estaba rojo de la ira, Vane se puso de pie - Ya no soy la pendeja que atemorizabas años atrás, ni a la que Lucius humilló tantas veces en nuestra época, querido -. La mujer acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de Snape - Las cosas se van a hacer a mi manera mientras tenga el poder necesario para ello -. Severus estaba preparado para pelear con ella. Su ira estaba más allá de los gritos o de cualquier cosa.

- No te atrevas a desafiarme... -.

- No te atrevas a mimar a Draco -.

- Haré lo que me plazca, porque soy el Jefe de la Casa y tú sólo una maestrita a la que trajeron porque no había otra alternativa -.

- Mira Severus, yo te adoro, y lo sabes bien... Hice más cosas por tí que por cualquier otra persona, pero no voy a dejar que Draco se pase por donde quiera las reglas de esta escuela... -.

- ¿Disfrutas con esto no?... -.

- Claro que sí... -.

- Bastarda, sangre sucia -. Susurró él, cada vez sus mejillas más encendidas. - Llegará el día en que me las pagarás todas juntas... -.

- Dime lo que quieras, pero no olvides que por mis venas corre la misma sangre... -. Agatha dejó la frase en el aire, para que su colega entendiera. Snape se puso de pie y se marchó, ofuscadísimo. Enfrentarse a otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix era una imprudencia muy grande, más en Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall alcanzó a entrar justo antes de que Snape diera un portazo que resonó en todo el castillo al salir.

- ¿Qué pasó? -.

- Nada, Profesora -. Respondió la chica, regresando a su café - Es sólo que Sevvy se levantó con el pie izquierdo el día de hoy -.

En el Gran Salón, el rumor de que Agatha Vane le había quitado ya 120 puntos a Slytherin por la exclusiva culpa de Draco, más el numerito de la noche anterior, había recorrido todas las mesas antes de que Hermione y Ron, agotados por la noche en vela, pudieran agarrar su trozo de pastel de calabaza.

- ¿De verdad Neville? -.

- Eso es lo que me dijo Christian Simpson, de Ravenclaw -.

- Ya quisiera ver la cara que puso Snape cuando se enteró -. Comentó Ron -.

- Pues yo creo que era lo menos que podía hacerse. Ron y yo hemos tenido que hacer las rondas con tareas, entrenamientos, investigaciones y todo. No era justo que Malfoy descansara mientras nosotros nos quedábamos con las ojeras -. Declaró Hermione - Ya me voy -. Agregó, poniéndose de pie ante el espanto de Harry, porque su amiga llevaba unas ojeras que preocupaban.

- ¿A la biblioteca otra vez? -. Inquirió Harry cansinamente. - Te vas a enfermar si sigues así -.

- Me halaga mucho que te preocupes por mi salud Harry, pero no es un ritmo muy diferente al de los años anteriores. Incluso, yo diría que tengo mucho menos que hacer que el año pasado -. Y con un trozo de tarta en la boca, se marchó.

- ¿Pero qué tanto buscará en la biblioteca ahora? -.

- No lo sé -. Dijo Ron, - Pero las veces que yo la he acompañado se pone a sacar cuentas con unos anuarios... No he podido averiguar bien de qué se trata... Tal vez está sacando cálculos de cuántos Slytherin han entrado a Hogwarts en el último siglo... -. Suspiró - Ya la conoces... Cuando se pone así, no nos enteramos de nada -.

Era miércoles y les tocaba DAO a primera Hora, como el lunes. Pero en este día tenían clase doble. Como siempre, no había pupitres; en cambio, cómodos cojines los aguardaban a todos. Agatha esperó a que el último alumno entrara y se sentara en su cojín para comenzar a hablar. Se notaba muy contenta.

- Debo reconocer que mis expectativas referente a este curso eran muy diferentes a lo que ustedes mismos puedan imaginarse. Para hacer el encantamiento Patronus tenía contemplado un mes completo. Me enorgullece decir que me han sorprendido gratamente. Por lo tanto hoy, vamos a sentarnos en los cojines y tendremos una clase muy tranquila. Practicaremos el relajamiento y la concentración -.

- ¿Concentración? -. Dijo de inmediato Draco con un dejo de incredulidad. La sonrisa de Agatha se hizo aún más grande. Por un momento Harry recordó a Dolores Umbridge.

- Sí Drakito. Tú papá debería habértelo enseñado hace mucho -. El muchacho ya había recuperado algo de peso y sus ojeras habían desaparecido casi por completo. Pansy miró a la maestra muy preocupada, al igual que Blaise - Hace muy poco me enteré de que el Profesor Moody les enseñó en el cuarto año los Maleficios Imperdonables -. Neville se puso blanco y luego apretó los labios, enfurecido. Sus padres habían sido atormentados por el Cruciatus hasta la locura. - También supe que Harry Potter, nuestra estrella de DAO fue el único capaz de rechazar el Imperius -. Las mejillas de Potter se ruborizaron ligeramente, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando al extraño trato que la profesora tenía para con él - ¿No es así, querido? -.

- Sí A... Quiero decir, profesora Vane -. Respondió Harry frotándose inconscientemente las rodillas.

- La concentración es la clave para repeler muchos ataques que podrían resultarles fatales. Si son capaces de manejar sus emociones y mantener la sangre fría, el rival habrá perdido gran parte de su influencia sobre ustedes -. Claramente se refería a los Mortífagos. - Por genética, los Gryffindors son los más propensos a morir de manera estúpida, por lo que les pido que presten la mayor atención a esta clase. Demás está decirles que no soy tonta y sé perfectamente cuándo alguien se quedó dormido y alguien se sumió en la meditación más absoluta. Y a los que le buscan una aplicación práctica a esto, les servirá mucho para que en los exámenes no se queden en blanco y saquen una calificación deshonrosa -.

- Podría habernos enseñado eso para las TIMO'S -. Susurró Ron en el oído de Harry. Agatha se acercó a su escritorio y encendió un incienso, pero este no era de lavanda como siempre, sino que era de jazmín.

Las horas siguientes pasaron con una rapidez asombrosa, a pesar del amodorrante ambiente que inundaba el lugar. Las únicas interrupciones que se dieron, fue cuando Vane hacía que uno de sus pesados libros se estrellara contra el piso de madera. La mayoría de los alumnos deban un saltito... Y los que se estaban quedando dormidos (entre ellos Harry) se ponían rojos de culpa. Hermione no se movió de su posición en ningún momento; tampoco lo hicieron Blaise ni Draco. Al acabar la clase los marcadores eran: Ravenclaw, 5 puntos menos, a los de Hufflepuff se les restaron 15, Gryffindor había perdido 25 puntos y Slytherin sólo 10.  
- Mi tarea para ustedes es que practiquen la meditación 10 minutos antes de irse a dormir. Para la próxima clase haremos esto mismo y notaré los avances y retrocesos en cada uno de ustedes... Sus ojos azules se posaban específicamente en Neville. La meditación es sinónimo de calma y control... Es importante que lo sepan y lo usen en su vida diaria. Pueden irse -. La Profesora McGonagall los tenía empapelados de tarea, Ahora había aparecido con animales más grandes y complejos para transformar, por lo que los chicos debieron trasladarse al patio, donde una vaca N/A los aguardaba para que la transformaran en tetera. Harry lo conseguía apenas, y no podía evitar que la tetera quedara con manchas negras sobre blanco; Ron, en tanto, ni siquiera podía transformarla en algo más que una mesa.

Al finalizar el día Harry se despidió de sus amigos.

- ¿No vas a ir a comer con nosotros? -.

- No. Voy al despacho de Agatha -.

- Pero si no tienes que ir hasta más tarde... -.

- Quiero ir ahora -. Y se marchó. Su actitud era muy extraña. Tocó a la puerta de roble y aguardó.

- Pasa -. Harry entró y nuevamente el olor a jazmín lo rodeó. Vane estaba de pie en un rincón, y a sus espaldas un caldero muy pequeño burbujeaba, pero de él no salía ningún olor.

- Agatha -.

- Toma asiento querido, de inmediato voy para allá -. Vane lanzó algo en el calderito y este soltó una humareda. - Le quité el olor para que no me echara a perder la cena... ¿Oye quieres comer conmigo? -.

- No tengo hambre... -.

- ¡AH NO!. Tienes que alimentarte. Es la base para que tu mente se encuentre fuerte y puedas practicar la Oclumancia como se debe -. Le regañó en tono cariñoso - Lo mismo que en el Gran Salón, y pone dos puestos, hoy tengo invitado -. De inmediato dos platos aparecieron por arte de magia ante un asombrado Harry. Tenían una gran porción de tallarines con salsa. Las copas de plata contenían zumo de manzana. La mujer se sentó al escritorio y comenzó a comer.

- Sé que no es muy higiénico, pero no creo que te dé asco ¿no? -.

- No... Agatha, ¿Por qué no comes con los demás maestros? -.

- Porque se ponen a hablar de las clases y a mí me marea. Prefiero comer acá y leer un libro hasta que todo está más quieto y me puedo ir a la Torre de Astronomía en paz... Además, hoy no quiero verle la cara a Sevvy. Seguro que se atragantaba -. Agregó con algo de tristeza. Harry tenía varias preguntas que hacerle a la mujer, así que comió un poco y continuó.

- Supe que anoche le quitaste cincuenta puntos a Slytherin... -.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué rápido vuelan las noticias! -. Replicó ella con algo de asombro - Casi no me acordaba lo chismosos que son por acá -.

- ¿Snape te dijo algo? -.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, eh?... Claro que se puso furioso, pero no me molestó con sus sarcasmos. Severus sabe perfectamente que estoy atenta a cualquier cosa que haga Drakito... Hermione siempre está haciendo guardia y es muy latoso que ella ande en pie a las tantas, mientras ese pendejito sólo se limita a dormir como si estuviera en su casa -. A Harry se le figuraba que hablaba con una compañera de clase... Ese olor a jazmín le agradaba mucho... Por alguna razón le provocaba mucha paz... - ¿Aún se lo pasa en la biblioteca? -.

- Sí -.

- Eso me preocupa mucho... -. Y cambió la expresión de su rostro - Lo que va a conseguir es enfermarse... -.

- No te preocupes por ella. Considera que no puede vivir sin algo qué hacer... Se mete todo el día en la biblioteca desde que la conozco -.

- ¡Ah!... Pero la noto desmejorada... Se va a enfermar, te lo juro -.

- ¿Por qué llama así a Snape? -. Inquirió de pronto Harry, luego de un largo silencio.

- ¿Así cómo? -.

- Sevvy... -.

- Es que él no es tan malo después de todo; sólo un poco antipático... Yo lo quiero mucho, no sé, siempre se me ha dado llamarlo así... Y es capaz de matarme si se entera, así que ni le digas ¿eh? -. Harry se largó a reír... Seguro que corría a contarle a Snape que le decían Sevvy.

- ¿Le han dicho que es muy diferente a los otros profesores? -.

- Sip, la Profesora Minerva me lo dice todo el tiempo... Pero no me importa. No puedo distanciarme de los alumnos, es todo. Quiero sentirme joven. Cuando los alumnos son muy distantes de uno, siempre te acabas llevando todo tipo de sorpresas... Pero hay que saber poner límites, sino se toman demasiadas atribuciones. A propósito, te felicito; ya me enteré de que eres el Capitán de tu casa -.

- Gracias... Pero somos dos capitanes... -.

- Déjame adivinar... Weasley es el otro ¿No? -.

- Sí -.

- Me alegra que seas el Capitán... Así cuando le ganes a Malfoy se sentirá doblemente humillado -. Harry puso una cara muy extraña. Agatha sólo sonrió.

Luego de comer practicaron un poco de Oclumancia, pero Agatha se seguía metiendo en la cabeza de Harry y le robaba recuerdos... Esa tarde Agatha supo que los Dursleys eran una maldición para el chico y que constantemente Duddley lo golpeaba cuando pequeño.

- Noto que aún no eres capaz de bloquearte por completo -. Comentó la profesora cuando estaban muy cómodos en el sillón de cuero- Eso no me gusta. Querido, si te toparas con un Mortífago en el pasillo, él te hace puré -.

- Usted no conoce a los Mortífagos... -. Dejó escapar Harry, algo molesto. El comentario lo había ofendido, teniendo en cuenta que ya los había enfrentado y todavía seguía con vida...

- No me juzgues por mi apariencia... -. Dejó escapar, antes de fumar un poco - Los Gryffindors son algo prejuiciosos, sobretodo con aquello que no entienden -.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? -.

- No es el momento para que lo sepas -. Un silencio se impuso después. Agatha había encendido otro incienso de jazmín y Harry se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y dejar que ese aroma le invadiera... Simplemente amaba ese olor a flores, pero no era capaz de explicarse por qué.

- ¿Ha sabido algo de Lupin? -.

- Nop. El pobre no tiene ni idea de que estoy en la Orden del Fénix. No creo que se acuerde de mí. ¿Acaso no has recibido ninguna carta de él? -.

- No -. Respondió el chico con tristeza.

- Lo último que supe es que andaba en una misión, pero Dumbledore no me quiso decir nada. Sólo replicó que cada uno debe ocuparse de su trabajo y que ya llegaría el momento de saberlo todo. Tú sabes... En esta época anda más misterioso que nunca. Le gusta que cada uno se concentre lo más que pueda en lo que hace y no se preocupe por el resto -.

- ¿Cómo era Lupin cuando estaba acá en Hogwarts? -.

- MMMMH. Bueno, era algo parecido a Hermione. Se preocupaba mucho de sus estudios. Por lo general los que payaseaban y armaban bromas eran tu padre y Sirius... Recuerdo que un día se dieron el lujo de soltar Escregutos de Cola Explosiva en el baño de las chicas. Pobre Lupin... Una chica de Hufflepuff lo tiró al piso y casi lo mata antes de que él pudiera calmarla. Fue una de las pocas veces que me reí con una chanza de Sirius. Esa broma no fue demasiado pesada, pero Remus se molestó mucho con Black... Le dijo que no le iba a aguantar otra de esas y culpó a tu padre por no detenerlo... Lo único que les había pedido era que no armaran pandemónium, porque él necesitaba estudiar. Remus es uno de los chicos más amables que jamás he conocido... -. La voz de la profesora se volvió nostálgica y Harry notó que realmente ella quería mucho a Remus. - Yo le daba demasiados problemas. Era pésima en DAO y el profesor que dictaba la clase era demasiado estricto y no tenía paciencia conmigo... Él estuvo casi un mes posponiendo sus estudios para reforzar los míos... A mí se me daba más Pociones... Bueno, después de que le perdí el miedo a los calderos -. Harry se puso a reír.

- ¿De verdad le tenías miedo a los calderos? -.

- Sí, era un pánico que no podía controlar. En mi primera clase me desmayé antes de poder encender el fuego. Sevvy tuvo que darme clases especiales, y me tocó superar ese miedo... Más miedo me daba Severus... Pero con el tiempo mejoré tanto en Pociones como en DAO -. Y se quedó callada un rato - ¿Te gusta ese olor? -.

- Sí -.

-¿Y por qué? -.

- No lo sé... Me recuerda algo, pero se trata de un recuerdo muy vago... -.

- ¿Ya comenzaron con las sesiones del ED? -.

- Aún no, como los Slytherins ya saben que nos juntamos en la Sala Multipropósito, tenemos que buscar un nuevo sitio... -. Harry se calló de pronto. Muy tarde había notado que no debería hablar del ED; Agatha era una profesora... ¡y eso era un secreto!-. Agatha se puso de pie y sacó del caldero un líquido muy espeso en un cucharón y se lo acercó a Harry - Bébetelo -. La expresión de Potter era para partirse de risa - ¡Ah!... Gryffindor hasta la muerte. ¡EY! ¡Tómatelo!. No sé qué tan grave es la maldición de Hermione, pero creo que lo entenderá. Esta poción es para que no te salgan los granos... -. Pero Harry no esperó a que Agatha lo ayudara. De dos zancadas ya estaba en la puerta...

- INCARCEROUS -. Varias cuerdas salieron de la varita de Agatha, tirando al piso a Harry, quién pugnaba por escapar. Mientras se acercaba al chico, la profesora Vane también lanzó un hechizo de impasibilidad.

- Tranquilo Harry Potter... -. Susurró con una voz sedosa, como la de Snape.

- ¡ME DIO UNA POCI"N DE LA VERDAD!-. Exclamó el muchacho furioso. - ¡YO CONFIABA EN USTED! -. Agatha se sentó en el piso, lo más cerca de Harry posible y lo más lejos para que no le fuera a pegar. Sonreía y sus ojos centelleaban con un brillo acerado.

- Eso quisieras... Pero no es así -. Le dijo ella tranquilizadoramente. - Me puedes odiar todo lo que quieras, Harry, pero antes me vas a escuchar. No te he dado el 'Veritaserum' y puedo comprobártelo -. Harry se arrastraba por el piso como un gusano, intentando liberarse de las cuerdas que lo apretaban demasiado... Ya se le empezaban a dormir los dedos. - ¿Y sabes cómo?. Se supone que si yo te di el 'Veritaserum' vas a responder cada una de mis preguntas... ¿Cómo se llama la persona a la que amas, Harry? -. Silencio profundo... El muchacho enrojeció. No tuvo que responder a la pregunta que Agatha le hacía... Un intenso rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas; había quedado en ridículo.

- ¡Usted sabe la respuesta! -. Intentó defenderse.

- Mal... Si quieres le puedes preguntar a la McGonagall si el suero de la verdad distingue entre lo que yo sé y lo que no sé... Es mejor que te bebas la poción... Y si quieres te hago otra pregunta... A ver... ¿Cuál es la contraseña de tu sala común? -. Otro silencio.

- ¿Y entonces cómo sabe que el ED existe? -. Ya estaba empezando a tranquilizarse.

- Harry, soy AUROR, y la Orden del Fénix está conformada casi por puros AURORS -. Se rió y le quitó el hechizo a Harry. Mientras le alargaba el cazo añadió. - Kingsley es AUROR y mientras hacíamos una misión para Fudge me lo contó. Él es el único que sabe que soy parte de la Orden. Somos amigos de años... -. Harry sintió que no le mentía y tomó la mezcolanza del cucharón. Sabía a vómito y casi la devolvió, pero no lo hizo. No podría pasar por la deshonrosa situación de salir con la palabra "DELATOR" escrita en la cara.

- Lamento haberte hecho pasar este mal rato, pero tenía una razón -. Harry se puso de pie y se sentó en el piso frente a su profesora - Quería ofrecerte un lugar donde todos podrían practicar sin ninguna preocupación -. Harry aún dudaba. - Hay muchos lugares en esta escuela que ni tu padre conoció... Ni siquiera van a salir en el Mapa del Merodeador -.

- ¿Cómo sabe del mapa? -.

- Es que soy una intrusa de primera clase, querido -. Explicó ella - Pero hay una sola condición... Quiero que me dejes participar de las reuniones. No voy a intervenir... Sólo quiero mirar -. Harry no estaba convencido todavía. Le parecía imposible que en Hogwarts existieran lugares que su padre y sus amigos no hubiesen mapeado... Pero era imperioso enseñarle a los chicos del ED... Más que eso, era la unión que se había formado entre ellos lo que quería preservar.

- ... Está bien... Pero quiero que me muestre antes qué lugar es ese -. Dijo aún receloso. Agatha le echó los brazos al cuello, como si fuera una cría con regalo nuevo.

- Sí, es un lugar bastante amplio y muy cercano a la Torre de Gryffindor. No es tan cálido como la Sala Multipropósito, pero evitará cualquier sospecha si los pillan en una ronda -. Harry escrutaba cada uno de los cambios de brillo en los ojos de Vane, pero no tuvo ninguna sospecha a la cual asirse. La mujer parecía genuinamente emocionada. - Si quieres te llevo ahora mismo -. Miró su reloj. - Son casi las once y la guardia la hace Hermione. A ella también se lo podemos mostrar -.

- Como digas Agatha -. 


	5. 5

A ti Margaret Danielle B. : Este cuarto jamás hubiera existido sin tus ideas. (saca tu fic!) y a Moony: los Hufflepuffs no son lo que todos piensan...

5 El Salón de la Torre Gryffindor -------------------------------

Hermione deambulaba por los pies de la escalera que conducía a la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando escuchó pasos. De inmediato vio que Potter y Vane se acercaban... Agatha llevaba su cabello muy parecido al de Hermione y una túnica violeta.

- Señorita Granger ¿No le dije yo que se fuera a dormir por esta noche? -. Hermione se puso roja.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de cumplir con mi labor -. Replicó ella con soltura. Entonces la chica reparó en Harry. Este, con una gran cara de culpabilidad movió los labios para que su amiga leyera con claridad lo que intentaba decir.

"Perdóname, no fue mi intención". Hermione le quedó mirando extrañada.

- Señorita Hermione, sígame... Tu también Harry -. Cuando lograron juntarse, Harry susurró en el oído de Granger.

- De veras lo siento... Se me escapó -.

- ¿Qué se te escapó? -. Potter no quiso decirle nada. Agatha había movido la cabeza, como si hubiera escuchado algo.

- Muy bien, llegamos -. Luego de cinco minutos de caminata por una larga galería que nadie recorría, con armaduras de pared a pared, se detuvieron al final del corredor, donde dos armaduras parecían hacer la guardia con sus espadas frente a la cara.

- No entiendo... -.

- Tranquila, Hermione. De inmediato se sabrá el secreto -. Y sacando su varita de Pino Oregón, Vane hizo un floreo y dijo - "Chocolate" -. Las armaduras en silencio se desplazaron hacia los costados, dejando la pared desnuda a la luz de las antorchas.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo nada -. Murmuró Harry, sin poder entender dónde demonios estaba el dichoso lugar del que la maestra le hablaba.

- Harry, querido, ¿Por qué no te acercas y tocas la pared? -. Dijo Vane con suavidad. Harry obedeció y puso su mano sobre la pared... Y de inmediato entendió de qué se trataba. Los dedos de Potter no tocaron la dura y fría piedra del castillo, sino que traspasaron el muro y siguieron de largo. Harry dejó que la pared lo rodeara hasta la altura del codo, sin poder creerlo.

- Exacto. Esta pared esta hechizada con un tipo de magia muy similar a la de la plataforma 9 3/4 -. Le explicó a los muchachos. Y tomado la mano de Hermione agregó -. No les hará daño, vengan -. Y prácticamente arrastró a sus dos alumnos al interior de la cámara.

- Es mucho más grande que la Sala Multipropósito del séptimo piso, pero es más fría. Y con un conjuro, la profesora encendió el fuego de la chimenea y las antorchas. - Si le ponen un 'Insonorus' o un Hechizo de Impasibilidad se convertirá en el lugar perfecto para que el Ejército de Dumbledore pueda sesionar... -. Harry abrió muy grandes sus ojos verdes, no se quería perder detalle...

El piso era de piedra, al igual que las paredes. De forma rectangular, el salón se hallaba adornado con varias vitrinas donde armas, objetos y libros acumulaban una capa de polvo de siglos. Colgados de las paredes, lienzos de aproximadamente tres metros estaban pintados con retratos de dos mujeres y dos hombres, intercalados con tapices de las Cuatro Casas. Hermione dejó escapar un ruidito que parecía ser un gemido de asombro con un gruñido de disgusto. Cerca de la chimenea, una mesa redonda llevaba cuatro puestos, cubiertos también de polvo, como si todo estuviera preparado para una cena que jamás se llevó a cabo.

-¡Estos son los retratos de los Cuatro Fundadores! -.

- Si y curiosamente son las únicas pinturas de todo el castillo que no se mueven -. Agregó Agatha pensativamente - No sé por qué sería eso, jamás pude averiguarlo -.

- ¿Cómo lo encontraste? -. Quiso saber Harry.

- Fue hasta el último año que estuve aquí que lo descubrí. Cerca de acá se dictaba la clase de Encantamientos y las espadas y las armaduras siempre me han gustado mucho... En una ocasión me puse a revisar las armaduras y noté que estas dos tenían en los costados las insignias de las casas de Hogwarts; Eso me indicó que no estaban de adorno. No sé si lo notaron, pero estas son las únicas dos armaduras que no tienen el penacho del casco de un solo color, sino que de cuatro; verde, amarillo, azul y rojo... Dejé la escuela sin poder abrir este lugar... Pero llegó una época en la que pude regresar y me dediqué exclusivamente a buscar la manera de abrir esta cámara, y lo logré. Se tenían que dar contraseñas. Cambié las palabras y me fui... De todos los rincones y pasadizos que conozco de Hogwarts muchos no salen en el Mapa del Merodeador, y me di el lujo de entrar a todos... menos a uno -.

- ¿A cuál? -. Dijo Hermione, que durante todo ese tiempo miraba a Harry con ganas de estrangularlo.

- Bueno, en el baño de Myrtle descubrí que una de las llaves del lavabo no era normal... Tenía una serpiente grabada -. Y suspiró con tristeza. - Jamás hallé el modo de saber qué hacía... -.

- Esa llave conducía a una cámara secreta -. Le enteró Harry.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y tú sabes cómo se abre? -. Potter se quedó callado por un segundo, pensando si sería indicado decirle que él hablaba Pársel.

- Hay que hablar en la lengua de las serpientes -.

- ¿ Y quién la abrió?, Alguien de Slyhterin supongo -.

- No. Fui yo -. Agatha se puso blanca y luego recuperó los colores- ¡Qué loca!, Debí suponerlo... Si era serpiente tenía que ver con el Pársel y con el viejo Salazar... .  
Harry y Hermione se movían por el lugar, examinando detenidamente los anaqueles y las pinturas y los tapices de seda. Los dibujos de las insignias eran un poco más rústicas que las que ellos conocían, pero eso se debía obviamente a lo antiguas que eran... Harry se quedó de pie ante la pintura de Godric Gryffindor, el fundador de su casa. Se trataba de un hombre más o menos musculoso y de porte gallardo a pesar de lo adulto que se notaba. Tenía el cabello castaño, hasta los hombros e iba vestido con una túnica de color rojo con ribetes dorados... A su lado, un león joven se dejaba acariciar la cabeza con aire de gato doméstico, mientras que en su diestra llevaba una espada... Harry la recordaba perfectamente; era la espada con la que el sombrero le dio en la cabeza, para salvarlo del horror del Basilisco y una muerte segura. Godric y el león estaban parados sobre lo que parecía una colina. El cielo tenía los colores rojizos y naranjas de un atardecer moribundo y se vislumbraba un valle a los lejos, pintado de un verde plácido y suave... Lo que más le llamó la atención a Harry de esta pintura en apariencia tan sencilla eran los ojos de Godric; de un verde muy vivo, como los suyos detrás de las gafas. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry, era casi como si esos ojos 'pudieran verlo...'

En el otro extremo de la sala estaba el retrato de Salazar Slytherin. Su rostro Harry lo conocía muy bien, porque por la boca de una escultura con su cara se deslizaba el basilisco que casi lo mató en una ocasión, cuando Tom Riddle poseyó a Ginny a través de un diario. Era mucho mayor que Gryffindor y su rostro no era muy agradable; labios mezquinos y alargados, torcidos en una sonrisa de desprecio, ojos pequeños y negros como dos ópalos que parecían penetrar hasta en lo más profundo de las mentes humanas. Tenía el cabello negro mucho más largo de lo que lo llevaba Godric y una barba de azabache puro le hacía ver aún más anciano. A sus pies se deslizaba una cobra amenazante, dispuesta a atacar a cualquiera que se acercara a su amo. Salazar se apoyaba en un bastón muy parecido al de Lucius Malfoy... Su túnica era verde con los ribetes plateados, sobre su cuello reposaba un hermoso medallón de plata, llevaba la serpiente de su Casa y los ojos de la serpiente eran de piedras preciosas, pero había algo más que a Harry le dio miedo... En la mano que sostenía el bastón pudo distinguir claramente un anillo en el dedo anular... Un anillo con una descomunal esmeralda. De fondo, un pantano se expandía hasta donde alcanzaba la tela del lienzo y el cielo estaba lleno de nubes arremolinadas. A lo lejos, un rayo relucía, aterrador.

Hermione en tanto, observaba los retratos de las fundadoras. Rowena Ravenclaw le recordó mucho a la profesora McGonagall. Se trataba de una mujer muy bella y de aspecto severo. Sus ojos azules reflejaban la emoción de la curiosidad y su cabello negro azulado iba apretado en un severo rodete en la nuca. Su túnica era azul de ribetes color bronce, y la cubría una gruesa capa del color del cielo de medianoche. Llevaba anudada al cuello un trozo de tela azul, seguramente para abrigarse la garganta y su piel blanca contrastaba con sus ropas oscuras. En su rostro se reflejaba la superioridad, el saberlo todo y apoyado en su brazo derecho, donde llevaba un grueso y tosco guante de cuero, un águila abría sus alas, pura majestuosidad. El fondo eran las montañas nevadas y la noche se encontraba salpicada de estrellas, entre ellas La Cruz del Sur resaltaba. La pintura de Helga Hufflepuff era muy linda y dulce. La mujer era bajita y se parecía ligeramente a la Profesora Sprout, de Herbología. Detrás de ella, el bosque mostraba su claro más dulce y muchas plantitas se enredaban en los añosos y nudosos troncos. En sus brazos un huroncito se encontraba acunado y miraba con cariño a su dueña. La luz que bañaba la escena era dulce, como miel que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles y las ropas de Helga consistían en unos guantes y una túnica amarilla con ribetes negros manchada de barro. La mujer llevaba el cabello pajizo algo revuelto y sonreía con la dulzura de una madre. Los marcos de los cuadros eran de diferentes maderas; Ébano para Salazar, roble para Godric, pino para Rowena y rojizo Alerce para Helga. Todos los marcos llevaban grabados los lemas de las casas y el escudo de Hogwarts en la parte superior.

- Los alumnos son el más perfecto reflejo de los fundadores- Dijo Agatha - ¿Notas cómo Helga tiene la túnica manchada de barro y el cabello revuelto? -.

- Sí -. Dijo Hermione.

- Eso habla de cariño, de cercanía con todo lo que de verdad es importante. Mientras los Gryffindor se preocupan de demostrar su valentía, los Ravenclaw su inteligencia y los Slytherin su arrogancia y su sangre limpia, los Hufflepuff sólo se preocupan de estar bien por dentro y por fuera... Eso se refleja en la manera en que el hurón le mira. Puede que los puffies no demuestren su inteligencia, pero siempre son los primeros en acercarse a ti y preguntarte qué te pasa cuando te ven triste y sola... -.

- Profesora Agatha, ¿Qué es esto? -. Inquirió Granger, observando con interés el estandarte de Ravenclaw. Vane se acercó, al igual que Harry. En la pared, al lado del tapiz había unas manchas muy peculiares, como las que quedan cuando le tiras ketchup en la polera a un compañero. Eran salpicaduras de algo rojo y se veían siniestras.

- Nunca pude averiguar qué era exactamente -. Dijo alzando la varita y moviendo el tapiz hacia un lado - Pero ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente -. Y tapó la mancha - Lo único que tienen que hacer es limpiar un poco y quitar el polvo, por lo demás está disponible para cuando ustedes quieran usarlo. Tiene el mismo mecanismo de la Sala Común; dicen la contraseña y sólo los dejará entrar a ustedes. Mientras la persona no pronuncie la palabra indicada, la pared será tan sólida como cualquiera de este castillo.

- Está muy bien. Muchas gracias -. Dijo Harry.

- Bueno, entonces me avisan cuándo es la primera reunión. Quiero ver cuál es el nivel que tienen -. Y se acercó a la pared y se marchó.

- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER, TE EXIJO QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO ME DIGAS QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO! -. Gritó Granger, dejando escapar todo el enojo que tenía dentro. Esa profesora los había dejado como tontos. Harry se quedó callado. Era su culpa, su completa culpa que Agatha se hubiese enterado de lo que estaba pasando con el Ejército de Dumbledore... Lo único que quería Potter en ese momento era desaparecer, pero su amiga no le dejaría las cosas tan sencillas.

- ¿No se suponía que era un secreto? ¿No se suponía que se te llenaría la cara de granos Harry? ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando cuando se lo dijiste?. Es una profesora nueva, ni siquiera nos conoce -.

- De eso no estaría tan seguro... -. Murmuró el muchacho. De inmediato Hermione se quedó callada. Potter se dejó caer en el piso, a los pies del retrato de Godric Gryffindor. Hermione asustaba con la imponente Rowena Ravenclaw a sus espaldas.

- ¿Cómo es eso? -.

- Lo que acabas de oír. Esa mujer nos conoce muy bien... Conoció a Lupin, a mi padre y a Sirius... Uno de los Aurores que estaba la noche en que Umbridge se metió en la sala Multipropósito le contó qué había pasado exactamente. Así es como ella se enteró de que existía el Ejército de Dumbledore y me mostró este lugar -. Se explicó Harry. Granger se acercó a él y se sentó enfrente. Ya parecía mucho más calmada.

- ¡Lo sabía! -. Dejó escapar la muchacha, más molesta todavía. Por eso no salía en los anuarios -.

- ¿Los anuarios? -.

- Lo que sucede es que me llamó mucho la atención que la Profesora McGonagall la tratara de esa manera, y dejara que Agatha tuviera ese gesto de galantería sin ruborizarse, como sé que lo haría. Basándome en la edad que aparentaba, me metí en la biblioteca y revisé todos los anuarios que pude encontrar... Y no estaba en los registros... Y a todo esto ¿Por qué un Auror le contaría eso a ella? -.

- ¿No es obvio?... ¿A qué crees que me he estado quedando todos estos días con ella? -. Hermione le miró.

- No lo sé... Tú dijiste que era para que la ayudaras a revisar los trabajos de los cursos inferiores... Y que no me había llamado a mí porque tenía mucho qué hacer... -.

- Te mentí Hermione -. Dijo, los ojos verdes fijos en los suyos castaños - Ella me ha estado enseñando Oclumancia... -.

- ¿Oclumancia? ¿Pero...? -.

- Agatha Vane es integrante de la Orden del Fénix -. Le respondió antes de que ella pudiera formular la pregunta. Sólo Kingsley Shacklebolt y Dumbledore lo saben... -. La muchacha se cruzó de brazos, con su típica cara de 'no molestes, estoy viendo dónde tiene el gato encerrado esta situación'.

- Es muy sospechoso... ¿Y no has tenido forma de comprobar sí acaso ella realmente es de confiar? -.

- Por desgracia no. Lo que más me encargó Agatha fue que no se lo contara a nadie, que Dumbledore se lo había pedido -.

- No sé... Si algo he aprendido en todos estos años de colegio es que no puedo confiar en nadie más que tú y Ron. Agatha me es muy agradable y me gusta como enseña, pero una cosa es apreciarla como maestra y otra tenerla como amiga... -.

- Es que eso es el problema... Sencillamente 'no puedo' desconfiar de ella. Siento que siempre me está diciendo la verdad. Hoy mismo me lo demostró... Me dice lo que está pasando... Bueno, lo que ella sabe, porque tampoco está muy informada. Por ahora su única misión es hacerme fuerte... -.

- Sigo pensando... -.

- ¿Entonces por qué la escogió a ella? -. Le interrumpió.

- Puede tener millones de razones para hacerlo... -.

- Hermione; no creo que Dumbledore haya escogido a la profesora Vane sólo porque era la única que pidió el puesto... No en esta época -.

- Te aferras a una esperanza nada más... -.

- Llegará el momento de descubrirlo. Siempre llega... ¿Bueno? ¿Y qué opinas? -. Dijo apuntando el piso - ¿Crees que sea lo bastante bueno para las clases? -.

- No te lo puedo negar... Va a ser bastante difícil que nos pillen aquí. Esta mujer sí que sabe escoger los lugares... ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado entre los Fundadores? -.

- ¿Los Fundadores? -.

- Sí, Hace días que le estoy dando vueltas a eso... En la biblioteca no hay información muy amplia sobre los magos que abrieron Hogwarts... Ni siquiera Binns lo sabe. ¿Qué cosa tan grave podría haber ocurrido como para que dos amigos se pelearan hasta el punto de odiarse? -. Harry se quedó pensando... Harry sólo conocía una buena razón por la cual las amistades podrían morir... La desconfianza. Salazar Slytherin debió hacer algo... No sólo la manera de escoger a los alumnos...

Llega un momento en la vida en que comienzas a ver las verdaderas intenciones de las personas... Aquellas que callan son manipuladoras, yo ya no confío en las sonrisas, ni en que hagan algo que es "por mi bien"... Sirius y Remus son los únicos a los que les creo todo a ojos ciegos... Y aunque me duela mucho admitirlo, Dumbledore está perdiendo mi respeto. Mis amigos son todo lo que tengo, mi verdadera familia ahora, y tengo que salvarlos de él, porque este hechicero que tanto sonríe y habla de proteger y ayudar es capaz de mentir descaradamente y causar una muerte inocente por lograr lo que quiere... Aunque sólo se trate de salvarme la vida

Luego de un rato revisando el sitio, Hermione terminó por aceptar y perdonar el error de Harry.

- Pero te aseguro que a los demás no les va a sentar bien tener a una profesora en las sesiones -. Le previno - Así que te vas a tener que aguantar si llegan a decirte cualquier cosa... Lo que ellos quieren es independencia, sentirse útiles y comenzar a valerse por sí mismos... Así son los hombres valientes y estúpidos -.

- ¿No crees que un miércoles a las once de la noche es un momento un poco desatinado para beber brandy en esas cantidades... Severus Snape? -. Sonó una voz ronca a espaldas del maestro de pociones. Severus se volteó... Realmente se había demorado demasiado en comenzar a mortificarlo. Snape se puso de pie y se acercó a los ventanales de su cuarto. Sentada en el alféizar de una de ellas, donde la luna llena se robaba la panorámica del lago, una mujer rubia platinada, de rasgos afilados y rostro cruel, inexpresivo y a la vez atormentado se queda mirando a Severus con sus ojos azules fijamente... Está sentada como un hombre, con una pierna flexionada donde su brazo derecho descansa mientras que el izquierdo está colgando como inerte con un cigarrillo encendido, su cabello resbalando por sus suaves hombros con una delicadeza que es puro abandono. La chica tiene los labios enrojecidos, erubescentes... Todo en ella es deseo, incluso su voz es una invitación oculta... Lleva una túnica negra, pantalones apretados y botas altas, de tacón, su rostro tan parecido a aquel que busca en sus sueños...

- A ti no te importa lo que haga con mi vida... -. Dijo con una sobriedad que era puro aguante.

- Por supuesto que me importa... Después de todo, gracias a ti sobreviviré para vengarme de mi hermano -. Replicó ella con frialdad. - Es como si fueras mi señor y yo me hubiese convertido en tu prole, Severus... - Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y fumó un poco - ¿Qué información manejas sobre Remus Lupin? -.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te interesa tanto Lupin? -.

- Desde que me interesa -. Respondió ella con insolencia. - No me hace gracia que Dumbledore me haya aceptado en la Orden del Fénix y me tenga sin noticias... Estoy haciendo todo lo que él me dice; Potter ha avanzado mucho en las clases de Oclumancia -.

- Es lo mismo que antes... No tenemos derecho a reclamar nada. Si estamos aquí es para servir, no para cuestionar... -.

- Yo no entiendo cómo entraste al servicio del viejo si lo odiabas tanto... -.

- ¿Por qué se supone que entraste tú, eh? -.

- Yo entré para vengarme de alguien... De mi hermano -.

- Pues yo entré para salvar a alguien... -. Y sonrió - A tu hermano -. La mujer pareció molestarse mucho...

- ¿Cómo puedes amar a ese sangre maldita?... Desde que recuerdo sólo te ha hecho daño. Cada vez que pudo te lastimó... -.

- Eso es lo de menos... Así lo amo yo -. Y volvió a reírse - Tal vez por eso jamás has tenido a nadie... Entiéndelo. No existe el amor de las historias de hadas... No hay príncipes, sólo seres humanos a los que hay que aceptar... Yo amo a tu hermano porque es poder, es ambición... Me protegió siempre, mientras el mundo caía a mi alrededor... Con él yo entendí qué era el horror, la obscuridad... -. Sus ojos brillaban; le provocaba un placer indescriptible enojar a la chica. - En él entendí hasta dónde podía sentir... -.

- Me das asco... -.

- Tú me das lástima... -.

- Perrito Faldero -.

- Bastarda, sangre mezclada. Siempre fuiste un estorbo para mí... -.

- Por lo menos no he estado rogando el amor de nadie durante todos estos años... -. Estaban tan cerca el uno de la otra que podrían besarse sólo con un paso más. Así se trataban; se odiaban y a la vez... Eran hermanos.

- ¿NO?... Podría darte una lista de aquí a Hogsmeade... -.

- Sevvy, no vine a hablar de eso, sino de Remus J. Lupin ¿Okis? -. Dijo arrebatándole de una su vaso de brandy. - ¿Por lo menos está vivo? -. Severus gruñó -. Tomaré eso como un SÍ... Pasemos a la segunda pregunta... -.

- ¿Por qué no te vas?. Tengo que dormir... -. Agatha se largó a reír...

- Está bien... Pero mañana me lo cuentas todo ¿Entendido? -. Severus gruñó otra vez y Vane se marchó...

Como Harry escribió con letras grandes y claras en el trozo de pergamino, el día viernes eran las pruebas para hallar nuevos bateadores y cazadores en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Harry estaba muy emocionado, pero echaba de menos a los Gemelos Weasley. Durante el verano Ginny y Ron entrenaron arduamente mientras se los permitió la amenaza de los Mortífagos. Fred y George decían que la menor de los Weasley era su orgullo. Poco a poco, el pelirrojo vencía su miedo a jugar en público, ayudado en gran parte por el triunfo que ayudó a conseguir para la final de la copa contra Slytherin... Y por supuesto, rumores sobre el nivel alcanzado por loas serpientes ya recorrían la Sala Común como un reguero de pólvora.

- No lo creo Harry. ¿Por qué preocuparse?. Lo único que podría haber mejorado Draco es su manera de aterrizar sobre el campo -. A Potter no le hacía gracia ¿Acaso era él la única persona que lo notaba?. Draco estaba cambiando. El verano lo había templado como una espada se templa en la fragua y se vuelve más dura. Sus ojos grises tenían una expresión cruel, una expresión de odio tan profunda y genuina que hería al Niño Que Sobrevivió... Potter ya no se lo podía negar por más tiempo a sí mismo, pero seguiría disimulándolo hasta que le diera el cuerpo... El viernes se les vino muy pesado. El techo del Gran Salón estaba atiborrado de nubes.

- Va a llover -. Dijo Hermione

- Roguemos al señor para que no sea así -. Replicó Ron... Y para más remate tenían clases con Snape al finalizar el día; pociones avanzadas. Agatha se había mandado un numerito la noche anterior y luego de casi lanzar a Draco por las escaleras se dio el gusto que restarle 20 puntos a la casa por la sencilla razón de hacer ronda en una zona que no le correspondía... Comprenderán ustedes, que al no tener Agatha un favorito, sino que toda la Casa de Gryffindor por regalona, Snape se encargó de hacerles la vida imposible a cada uno de los alumnos... Pero se llevó una sorpresa. Neville se había hecho muy amigo de una chica de Hufflepuff, llamada Penelope Gray, con quién compartía su gran amor por las plantas... Resultó ser que Severus les estaba enseñando una complicadísima versión de la poción infladora, en la que si te pasabas sólo un poco con los ingredientes podrías convertirla en un poderoso veneno o en un explosivo de la misma potencia que una bombita de ruido, como les explicó con mucho gusto a Harry y a Neville, quienes sólo tragaron saliva y temblaron, más cuando el profesor se apoderó de Trevor y con los ojos brillantes dijo que esta vez sí se lo iba a dar al sapo... Y lo hizo, pero se infló, tal y como debería suceder. Neville se sentó con la muchacha de Hufflepuff, no cometió un solo error y al terminar la clase, Severus sencillamente era incapaz de creerlo.

- Supongo que nadie te habrá ayudado ¿No es así Longbottom? -. Lo acusó, los ojos muy fijos en Hermione, quien lo miraba con ojitos inocentes. - Podría jurar que Granger está detrás de esto, como todos los años... -. Pero fue incapaz de probarlo. A menos que se comunicaran por telepatía, Hermione no intervino. Penelope miraba muy molesta al Profesor Snape.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme Gray? -. Penelope se puso de pie. Era bastante baja, casi tanto como Agatha, y su cuerpo rechonchito no le ayudaba mucho con la mirada desafiante con la que intentaba fulminar a Severus...

- Es desagradable ver cómo un maestro intenta intimidar a sus alumnos... Profesor Snape -. Harry se puso blanco.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves, MudBlood?! -. Gritó indignado Draco, y echando la silla abajo hizo el ademán de acercarse a la muchacha, pero Severus le detuvo.

- ¿Comprendes que esta es tu última clase conmigo no?... Esto lo sabrá Sprout... -. Dijo sonriendo, pero Penelope no se intimidó con eso.

- Por supuesto, ya no quiero volver a ver su cara de amargado. ¿No le da lástima que sus alumnos lo odien en vez de apreciarlo?. Profesor Snape, su talento con pociones es insuperable y lo admito, pero por desgracia no es más grande que su inmadurez -. Declaró con aires de niña madura, y dándose vuelta dignamente tomó su mochila, le dio a Neville un beso en la mejilla y se marchó con un sonoro portazo. Severus temblaba de ira y fulminó a los otros puffies con sus ojos negros.

- Llevan cincuenta puntos... ¿No es así?. Bueno, pues ahora se los quito por la insolencia de la señorita Gray -. Dijo este y dio por terminada la clase.

- Pobre muchacha -. Dijo Hermione.- Fue muy imprudente de su parte enfrentar a Snape -.

- Si... Pociones, por desgracia, es necesario tanto para la carrera de Auror como para la de Medimago... Y ella quería seguir Medimagia -. Suspiró Harry.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -. Quiso saber Ron.

- Neville me lo dijo... Él también quiere seguir Medimagia -.

- ¿Por qué yo nunca me entero de nada? -.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo -. Dijo Potter alegre e irónicamente - Así me sentí yo cuando Ernie Macmillan tuvo que enterarme de lo de los Mortífagos... -. Ron se quedó callado.

Penelope Gray era una muchacha muy linda. Sus ojitos eran castaños y francos y provenía de una de las familias que conformaban la aristocracia de Francia, pero su madre se casó con un inglés Muggle y así quedó en Hogwarts, en Hufflepuff. Durante años se había callado su antipatía por Snape, pensando que a la única que intentaba intimidar era a ella, pero cuando notó que Neville también era víctima de su campaña del terror, no pudo soportarlo y se le enfrentó. Ahora su sueño se veía roto... La muchacha entró en la Sala de Maestros y de pie cerca de la mesa donde Sprout siempre dejaba sus artículos de Herbología más caros, se puso a esperar a que Snape y la jefa de su casa llegaran y decidieran sobre su situación.

- ¿Qué haces acá, chiquilla? -. Dijo Agatha, mientras andaba con su jarrón favorito lleno de leche por uno de los percheros, buscando su capa o... La capa de otro.

- Le dije al profesor Snape que era un amargado y que su talento era opacado por su inmadurez... De seguro va a echarme de la clase -. Se explicó ella con sangre fría. Agatha se dio vuelta y le quedó mirando con unos ojos muy grandes.

- ¿Que hiciste qué? -.

- Eso -. Repitió la muchacha con paciencia- Me enfrenté al profesor de Pociones por molestar a Neville Longbottom y no admitir que hizo bien una preparación -. Vane parecía en la luna. De inmediato llegaron la profesora Sprout y Severus...

- Penny, ¿Es verdad que le dijiste amargado al profesor Snape? -. Le inquirió la profesora Sprout sin ninguna cortesía.

- Sí -.

- Pero sabes que eso te perjudicará enormemente ¿NO? -. Severus parecía regodearse cuando dijo eso. Disfrutaba las palabras... - Empecemos por el hecho de que yo no te admitiré más en mi clase -. La muchacha se mantuvo serena, aunque Agatha notó que tenía ganas de llorar y salir corriendo.

- Lo que hiciste Penny fue muy feo. Uno nunca debe dirigirse a un maestro en un tono ofensivo -.

- Lo entiendo profesora Sprout -.

- Ejem, ejem -. Agatha se acercó. ¿Cómo Sevvy podía ser tan infantil?... Bueno, tratándose de Harry se entendía, era el vivo retrato del papanatas de James, pero con una pendeja Puffie... ¿Qué intentaba?. - No creo que el profesor Snape se atreviese a echarte, Penelope... No si sabe lo que le conviene -. Dejó escapar casi con dulzura. - Tú tienes de seguro mucho talento para haber pasado los MHB... -. Snape lo entendió. El numerito de la escalera no sería nada comparado con lo que podría hacerle a Draco... Y él sabía perfectamente de lo que Agatha podría ser capaz.

- Por favor, profesor Snape -. Dijo Sprout con delicadeza - Penelope ha tenido un exabrupto nada más, le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir -.

- Además, sólo en la Inquisición condenaban a las brujas por decir la verdad ¿NO? -. Snape le dirigió una mirada asesina - Tu deber aquí es enseñar, para eso te pagan, Snape... Y si no lo haces tú lo voy a hacer yo... Estoy muy interesada en traspasar los conocimientos que adquirí luego de salir de la escuela a alguien que de verdad pueda utilizarlos para el bien de la humanidad -.

- Muy bien... Se quedará en mi clase -. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo de rabia - Se quedará en mi clase, pero no voy a permitirle una sola insolencia más -. Y se fue con un portazo más fuerte que el del otro día.

- Gracias -. Dijo Sprout.

- ¿De Qué?. Snape no podría echarla... No por defender a Neville. Un profesor debería expulsar a sus alumnos sólo por incompetencia profesional o por no dejar que la clase continúe, pero esta niña se ve que no es ninguna amenaza -. Y salió con su jarrón de Slytherin al pasillo, donde Longbottom en compañía de Harry, Granger y Weasley aguardaban.

- ¿Qué...? -.

- Tranqui. La chica sigue en la clase -.

Estaba lloviendo para la hora de la Selección. Harry y Ron fueron los únicos que se quedaron afuera, mojándose mientras el resto del equipo (Ginny) comía con calma para integrarse después. Lo que necesitaban con urgencia eran bateadores, dos buenos bateadores y un cazador... Estuvieron hasta que el sol desapareció y la tormenta arreció, pero todos regresaron al Gran Salón muy satisfechos; habían encontrado lo que buscaban. Agatha los alcanzó en el pasillo. Iba igual de mojada que Harry, con un cigarro en la boca y el maquillaje se le había corrido. Se veía espantosa.

- ¡Tienes muy buen ojo! -. Le aseguró cuando Harry se quedó atrás, para conversar con ella - Espero que se afiaten bien, el chico de tercero se nota algo arisco -.

- Si... ¿Estuviste viéndonos? -. Agatha le señaló sus ropas mojadas.

- Nooooooooo... Estaba tomando sol -. Potter apretó los labios. - Te tengo noticias de Remus... Está bien, no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que anda... Bueno, ya sabes y con lo de su transformación, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo para escribir -.

- ¿Cómo sabe que es... Bueno, que es eso? -.

- Tierra llamando a Harry Potter... -. Dijo ella burlonamente. - Ahora sólo les queda entrenarse seriamente para destrozar a Slytherin este año... Otra vez -.

- Sí... -.

- Yo me voy a mi cuarto... Tengo mucho sueño -. Harry se integró al grupo en cuanto Vane desapareció por uno de los pasillos. Hermione lo miraba con enojo, pero Potter no le dijo nada. 


	6. 6

A Todos los que han llegado hasta este capítulo: El solo hecho de leer esto me honra profundamente.

6 Planes de Rebelión y Ataque ---------------------------

La primera reunión del ED se definió para el cuatro de Octubre. Agatha ya no molestaba tanto a Draco porque Snape le había amenazado en mitad de un pasillo con decirle todo a Dumbledore, por lo que cada vez que Ron se topaba con Malfoy no perdía la oportunidad de decirle cosas como "Pollerudo" o "Por lo menos no necesito que la Profesora McGonagall solucione mis problemas". Malfoy hacía como que no lo escuchaba... Esperaba el partido de Quidditch para humillarlo. No iba a darle más razones a Vane para que siguiera con su juego tonto.

Harry respiraba con cierta calma, pues Remus había dado señales de vida y los Mortífagos no. Su técnica de Oclumancia había avanzado muy poco, pero luego de que Vane le regalara unos inciensos de jazmín fue capaz de conciliar un sueño reparador. Eso era un gran triunfo, porque cerrarle la puerta a Voldemort era algo muy difícil. Hermione seguía metida en la biblioteca, averiguando más sobre la profesora, pero no le contaba nada a nadie. Quería desenmascararla cuando tuviera pruebas. A Dumbledore ya casi no se le veía y las cartas de los familiares eran el único contacto de los alumnos con el mundo de afuera, porque no se le permitía la entrada a las lechuzas de El Profeta.

Esa tarde de la reunión Draco deambulaba por los pasillos de los Gryffindor. No era estúpido y había seguido a los puffies hasta uno de los pasillos, pero los perdió de vista cuando Goyle lanzó un grito.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -. Era la profesora McGonagall. Draco se acercó con calma justo cuando Harry y Ron bajaban las escaleras que conducían a su Sala Común.

- Está pasando algo muy raro, profesora. Unos alumnos de Hufflepuff andaban por aquí... -.

-¿Y? -.

- Desaparecieron -. Harry se quedó mirando a su jefa y esta le regresó una mirada sutilmente cómplice. Ella sabía de la existencia del ED, y por lo que hizo después parecía apoyarla.

- ¿Alumnos de Hufflepuff que desaparecen en la Torre Gryffindor?... No me venga con tonterías. Quiero que se vayan a las mazmorras y le digan a Snape que voy a hablar con él. Ustedes tienen prohibido merodear por este pasillo, más en esa actitud tan sospechosa... Creo que la Profesora Vane ya te había sancionado por lo mismo hace algunas semanas -. Malfoy se mordió un labio. Esa noche, Agatha lo pilló en los últimos escalones de una de las escaleras, cuando Weasley y Potter limpiaban el salón para la reunión, y le había dado tal grito que casi lo tiró de la escalera del puro susto. Draco tuvo que marcharse acompañado por la McGonagall, no sin antes clavar sus ojos llenos de odio en Harry.

- Casi nos atrapa -. Comentó Ron.

- Es mejor que vayamos -. Le urgió Harry - Ya veremos qué hacer con Malfoy más tarde -.

El salón de Godric (como lo bautizó Ron) tenía un aspecto muy agradable cuando acabaron de quitarle el polvo y las telarañas. La mesa había sido desplazada hacia un costado, y los cubiertos, guardados en unas cajas de embalaje para que no se maltrataran. Todos los integrantes originales estaban presentes, y Neville había llevado a Penelope.

- Quería saber si la admites -. Le preguntó luego del incidente con Snape, según recordaba Harry. Y él había dicho que por supuesto. Esa chica tenía mucha voluntad y parecía no callarse nada.

- Al parecer son los únicos retratos que no se mueven -. Le dijo Ron a Luna mientras ella observaba embelesada el lienzo de Rowena. Hermione bajó la cabeza y sólo Ginny notó que estaba molesta.

- Es una pena que no se mueva, porque Rowena era muy imponente... Y Godric era bastante guapo -. Muchos de los de Hufflepuff lanzaban suspiritos ante el cuadro de su fundadora. Les parecía una mujer muy tierna, y varios Ravenclaw examinaban el cuadro de Salazar con un interés científico total... Si exceptuamos a...

- Realmente daba miedo -. Dejó escapar Cho, que esta vez no estaba con Marietta y había llevado a una nueva integrante de su casa. Potter le reconoció como la muchacha que había hablado con él cuando Macmillan le enteró sobre el ataque del 31 de Julio en el expreso.

- Mi nombre es Samantha Shrewd. Mucho gusto -. Dijo cuando Harry se acercó al grupo.

- Mucho gusto -. Respondió Potter. Cho se dio vuelta y se sonrojó ligeramente, pero Harry le ignoró como siempre. - Espero que esta sea gente de fiar, señorita Chang -. Y se fue... El mal rato con Edgecombe todavía traía consecuencias. Ya cuando iban a empezar apareció Agatha. Iba vestida de verde botella, con una capa corta. Tenía el cabello corto y blanco, le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero todos le reconocían por sus ojos azules. De inmediato todas las caras se voltearon hacia Potter y compañía.

- Harry -. Dijo ella en tono reprobatorio y lanzó el Insonorus a la pared por la que había entrado - Malfoy andaba por acá y sino fuera por Minerva, los hubiera atrapado antes de que hicieran algo -.

- Lo siento Agatha, lo había olvidado por completo -. Potter tosió - Sé que les parece extraño, pero Agatha también es parte del ED... Gracias a ella Malfoy no nos ha descubierto -. Pero eso no tranquilizó a los chicos. Varios veían en peligro sus cargos y sus matrículas si alguien como Snape llegaba a enterarse. Hermione miró a Harry con cara de '¿ves? Te lo dije'.

- Ey!. Si tienen miedo se pueden marchar, pero estoy dispuesta a usar el Memory Charm con cada uno de ustedes. No voy a intervenir. Sólo quiero mirar cómo Harry da clase -. El resto de la sesión fue bastante tensa. Los chicos miraban a Harry con cara de nos has traicionado, incluido Ron. Cuando pasó media hora y algunos hicieron sus hechizos, Agatha se puso de pie y se marchó sin decirle nada a nadie...

- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? -. Inquirió Shrewd a Potter.

- No lo sé... -.

Vane corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas hacia su cuarto... Se agarraba el brazo izquierdo... ¡Mierda! Cómo dolía la maldita Marca... Voldemort estaba llamando a todos sus seguidores para comenzar con su reinado del terror.

Snape, debes revolcarte de dolor como yo en alguna parte

Voldemort estaba llamando a sus siervos con urgencia... Ya todo estaba listo. En la Mansión Riddle se reunirían esta vez. Luego de la muerte del jardinero ya nadie se acercaba a por lo menos un radio de un kilómetro de distancia a la colina... El pasto había crecido salvajemente y a todo aquel que compró ese sitio y trató de hacer algo, una extraña muerte le arrancaba las ganas de hacer toma de posesión de ese lugar. Ya completamente desvalorizada, la propiedad era parte de los bienes del Estado.

- Noto que aún me falta uno de mis siervos... -. Susurró Voldemort con calma ira. Lucius Malfoy se quitó la máscara y su Señor se acercó a él... - Quiero que tú me lo traigas, mi querido amigo, y no os daré mucho tiempo para hacerlo... Le necesitamos aquí ya -.

- Sí mi Señor... -.

- Bueno, ya que todos parecemos estar aquí comenzaré a hablar. La rebelión está punto de empezar. Os he rescatado para que sirváis de maestros para los que deseen venir y protegerse bajo mi manto -. Se dirigía a sus más fieles. - Bella, ¿Podríais traerlos? -. Lestrange se puso de pie, aún con la máscara y dos minutos más tarde apareció en la sala con siete personas. Todos llevaban la máscara y las capas.

- Ellos son los primeros de una nueva generación de horror y burla. Los que han mezclado su sangre con nuestros verdugos deben morir y haremos valer la ley. Durante siglos los Muggles nos han humillado y relegado a un último plano, temerosos de lo que podríamos hacer. Nos han llamado malditos y han arrebatado lo que por derecho nos pertenece... He sobrevivido a todo, y ahora que tengo el poder que necesito, iniciaré la limpieza del mundo... Y ustedes estarán conmigo. Los traidores serán ajusticiados, y todo aquel que pretenda oponerse a mí se considerará como un Muggle y así se le tratará -. Voldemort hizo un gesto con la mano y los siete aspirantes se acercaron.

- Sangre nueva... Deberéis pasar por el dolor y el sufrimiento... Sólo así seréis dignos de mí -. Y sonrió... - Crucio... -.

En su cuarto, Agatha sentía que iba a morirse de la fiebre que le atacaba y rogaba porque la protección que había puesto en el Salón de Godric evitara a Harry el dolor en la cicatriz... De lo contrario todo el plan se echaría a perder...

- Se... verus -. Gimió antes de lanzar un grito que desgarraba los oídos - Esto... no debe suceder... -. La mujer, tirada en el piso intentaba relajarse, sin éxito... Su mente volvía a la época en que ella y Snape estuvieron juntos, a la masacre que cometió para estar con aquel al que apreciaba más que a nada en el mundo, y una necesidad increíble de salir corriendo y acercarse a Voldemort para acallar esa quemazón le invadía.

No puedo... Mi venganza, debo pensar en mi venganza... Luego de lo que pareció una hora, el dolor se acalló y ella pudo respirar. La Marca había quemado tanto que hizo sangrar su brazo e hilos de húmeda escarlata manchaban el piso y sus dedos...

- Antes que nada, debemos destruir a los que han traicionado su contrato conmigo y se esconden... ¿Qué han averiguado de Karkarovv? -. Seguía Voldemort como si tal cosa, mientras los aspirantes se revolvían en el piso de dolor.

- Sigue en Durmstrang, Mi Señor -. Dijo Bellatrix.

- Ya veo... Lucius, tú te encargarás de eso también -.

- Yo quiero hacerlo -. Insistió Lestrange con su voz infantil... - Karkarovv me traicionó a mí -. Voldemort volvió a sonreír.

- Está bien Bella -. Concedió - Tienes una gran habilidad para hacerme satisfacer tus caprichos -. Sus dientes brillaron en la oscuridad, pero no consiguieron opacar el brillo maligno de sus ojos rojos y rasgados... Hablaron un poco más, después de que los nuevos Mortífagos fueran marcados, y cuando la reunión terminó sólo se quedó Lucius.

- ¿Qué necesita mi Señor...? -.

- Mi amado siervo... Sé que tienes un hijo -. Malfoy se estremeció. - Lo quiero... ¿Por qué no me lo regalas? -. El hombre rubio se puso de pie - Necesito a 'alguien' en Hogwarts... un 'espía para ver qué hace Albus...' -.

- Si, Mi Señor... Es suyo, así como yo soy suyo también -. Dijo con una voz sedosa y dulce.

- Así me gusta Lucius... Será muy lindo ver a toda la familia reunida -. Y luego de juguetear un rato con él, le entregó un medallón con la insignia de Slytherin grabada. - Dáselo... -. Lucius tomó el collar y se lo puso al cuello - Lucirá muy bien en él... Hará resaltar sus ojos grises ¿No es así? -.

- Sí... -.

- Debe ser igual a tí... Aunque tiene la personalidad de Narcissa ¿No es así? -. Susurró, acariciándole las mejillas con sus largos dedos, para después posarse en sus labios...

- Sí... -. Respondió él, dejándose tocar, disfrutando de esa obscuridad que lo invadía...

- Ahora vete. Necesito descansar -.

- Sí Mi Señor... -.

Empezó mi juego, Dumbledore... Ahora veremos hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar para destruirme

Severus se apareció en el cuarto de Agatha un rato después de que el dolor cedió. La mujer se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Y a qué se debe esta agradable visita?... Si te ven acá van a pensar que somos amantes -. Intentó bromear.

- No estoy para tus juegos Agatha... -. A Snape le temblaba un músculo de la quijada.

- Maldito Voldemort... De seguro ya tiene preparado su próximo ataque... Vamos muy atrás... -.

- Dumbledore dijo que... -.

- No me importa... Lo único que ahora me reconforta es la esperanza de que Potter no haya sentido nada -. Snape le quedó mirando...

- Lo siento, pero es un secreto -. Replicó ella interpretando el silencio.

- Estoy muy preocupado... -.

- Obviamente. Tú eras uno de sus siervos más fieles... Yo por lo menos estoy a salvo por ahora. Lucius jura por su vida que me borró del mapa -.

- No subestimes al Señor... -. Dijo Snape en tono de advertencia. - Él sabe quién vive y quién muere -.

- Si... Tal vez, pero no creo que se lo cuente a Lucius... Ya me imagino a Tío Voldi: "oh, Lucy. Tu hermana está vivida y coleando"... -. Se burló.

- No es necesario que se lo digan. Si Lucius se ha enterado ya, es culpa tuya... Te dije que no molestaras a Draco -.

- Ya... Yo conozco a mi hermano, y si Drakito le ha enviado cartas, ni siquiera las ha leído, seguro -. Snape se quedó callado.

- Harry, estamos muy preocupados por nuestras familias, tenemos que hacer algo -. Dijo Seamus Finnigan.- Más de la mitad de los alumnos de esta escuela son de sangre mestiza o nacidos Muggle y casi todos los de Gryffindor estamos marcados por los Mortífagos... Los mismos Weasley, por ejemplo, Hermione... -. Harry recordó la noche en que fueron al Ministerio de la Magia...

- No podemos arriesgarnos... Por ahora -. Replicó.

- No sabemos nada de lo que ocurre allá afuera- Dijo Samantha - Dumbledore ha bloqueado la entrada de El Profeta a la escuela y El Quisquilloso tampoco llega... por lo menos el año pasado recibíamos las noticias... Yo soy de sangre mestiza, mi padre es nacido Muggle, y Auror, igual que mi madre de sangre pura y están cuidando un poblado al sur de Londres... Si Voldemort atacara, si ya ha atacado... ¿Cómo vamos a saberlo? -. Harry debió admitir que la chica tenía mucha razón. Él mismo durante todo ese tiempo se había preguntado eso...

- Miren -. Dijo Hermione - Sólo nos queda confiar. Llegan cartas y en ellas no se dice nada malo que esté ocurriendo. Dumbledore nunca nos haría daño... -.

- Eso es un argumento tonto -. Le rebatió Shrewd - Yo nunca he confiado en Dumbledore, yo no confío en nadie y es muy sospechoso que haya impedido la entrada de las lechuzas... ¿Quién nos dice que no revise el correo? -.

- Si Dumbledore revisara el correo, las lechuzas no entrarían en el Gran Salón como todas las mañanas, para empezar -. Dijo Granger, exasperada. - Son muchas las cartas que tendría que leer, y se tardarían mucho en llegar a nuestras manos. Por ahora no debemos cuestionarnos, sino que preparnos... -. Rápidamente los demás comenzaron a cuchichear...

- Yo pienso que lo mejor es ir a hablar con él para que deje entrar a El Profeta -.

- ¡Basta! -. Dijo Harry y todos se quedaron callados - Si Voldemort hace algo, les aseguro que nos vamos a enterar. Él no va a publicar en el diario el día de su próximo ataque... Ese periódico se ha dedicado a tergiversar la verdad en todo momento... Ahora sólo debemos enfocarnos en volvernos hábiles con nuestras varitas y seguir las clases de DAO con cuidado -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- ¿No lo notan? -. Dijo Potter - Vane nos ha estado proporcionando armas desde la primera clase. Cosas como el hechizo Patronus son exclusivamente para que repelamos a los enemigos... -. Y a su mente regresaron las palabras de Sirius - Voldemort no sólo utiliza a los magos para atacar... Busca otras maneras de matar y destruir... -.

- Yo no confío en Vane -. Dijo Hermione. Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

- Aquí hay espacio sólo para los que confían en Dumbledore y en mí. Los demás se pueden marchar y hacer lo que les venga en gana. El Ejército tiene como único objetivo detener el avance de Voldemort, ahora que Umbridge ya se ha ido y tenemos un profesor como se debe -.

- Pero no podremos detener el avance de Voldemort encerrados en Hogwarts -. Le rebatió uno de sus compañeros nuevos.

- ¡Ya!... Esta reunión ha terminado. Todos regresen a sus salas y piensen si la próxima vez desean volver... y si lo hacen, no volveremos a discutir este tema -. Dijo Potter. - Sé que es verdad todo lo que dicen; pero llenándonos de miedo no lograremos nada. Hay que pensar en algo... -. Todos se marcharon muy molestos. Hermione también estaba enojada.

- Lo que acabas de hacer está muy mal... -. Harry pareció calmarse.

- Si sé. Pero por desgracia Dumbledore es todo lo que tenemos ahora... -.

- Evades tu responsabilidad -.

- No lo hago... Esa batalla es personal. Yo vengaré a mis padres cuando sea el momento -. Potter se había cerrado mucho por lo de la profecía... Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y el que los demás exteriorizaran sus propios temores y él no pudiera darles una respuesta lo hacía sentir impotente...

- Harry... Es mejor que te tranquilices -. Le dijo Ron con voz queda. - Estás perdiendo completamente el control.

- No puedes pretender que lograrás acabar con esta amenaza tú sólo -. Apuntó con agudeza Ginny- Quien no debe ser nombrado no es sólo una amenaza para ti, lo es para todos, y hay que ponerse de acuerdo y hablar... -.

- ¿Saben?. Hoy no tengo ganas de pensar en eso... Tienen razón, tal vez estoy algo enojado -. Y se adelantó a su cuarto.

- No sean tan duros con él -. Siguió Ginny. Dean le miraba con secreto orgullo - Es comprensible que intente hacerlo todo solo después de la muerte de Sirius Black... En vez de atacarle, hay que acercarse a él -. Todos callaron. Habían pasado por alto el tema hacía mucho tiempo. Ya casi lo olvidaban, pero Harry lo llevaba muy presente. - La vez anterior actuamos con poco tino y Harry debe sentirse aún culpable por lo que nos pasó a todos en el Departamento de Misterios. Él entendió que las cosas no son sencillas como parecían, yo también lo entendí, pero parece que ustedes lo olvidaron por completo. No sólo es necesaria la valentía, también es importante el cerebro. Y creo que eso es lo que hay que hacerles entender a los demás -.

Silencio sepulcral.

En su cuarto Harry tenía mucha rabia. Aún llovía y el agua golpeaba con fuerza los ventanales. Dumbledore bajo ninguna circunstancia debió aislar la escuela. Ellos tienen razón, pero no saben a lo que nos enfrentamos Nuevamente recordó la profecía... "Un poder que él no conoce"... ¿Qué poder será ese? Mil veces le había dado vuelta a esa parte, y no podía dar con el poder al que se refería... Harry tomó el espejo que su padrino le regaló y volvió a recriminarse por ser tan estúpido... Lo echaba tanto de menos, por lo menos sentía que él tendría una respuesta. Había sido el único que compartía sus enojos, sus sentimientos... Lupin le había dicho en su carta(siempre con las claves) que no intentara comunicarse con nadie de la Orden, que era lo mejor porque las cartas podrían ser interceptadas...

" Sé que no es fácil, pero ya nos veremos... Aguanta"

¿Aguantar? ¿Cómo iba a aguantar si ya no confiaba en Dumbledore?. Antes las cosas no eran tan difíciles, siempre se decía que Dumbledore lo solucionaría todo, que él sabía... Pero luego de la muerte de la única familia que le quedaba ya no estaba tan seguro de que él supiera lo que hacía... Se había sentido utilizado, nunca debieron esconderle la verdad por tanto tiempo, fue una estupidez hacerlo... No quería entender las razones de Dumbledore, lo único que quería era ver a su padrino... Sólo él le daba seguridad, porque nunca la había mentido... Nunca.

- ¡Sirius Black! -. Nada, como siempre.Hacía mucho que Harry no soñaba con la muerte de su padrino, y en parte debía ser por los ejercicios que Agatha le mandaba a hacer antes de dormirse todas las noches... Harry aún conservaba la esperanza de que ese velo se lo regresara, Luna también lo había dicho...

'- Vamos Harry. Tú también los oíste, detrás del velo ¿no? -.'

Por supuesto que los escuché, pero no lo sé... No quiero creer de verdad en que pueda volver... Sirius se muere todos los días, cuando lo recuerdo, cuando pienso en lo que podría haber dicho, lo que podría haber pensado de tal o cual cosa... Mientras camino por los pasillos o estaba en el andén... En el patio, cada vez que me asomo a la ventana me parece ver su silueta negra entre las sombras, bajo la forma de PadFoot Entre sus cosas, estaban los recortes de El Profeta hace muchos años. Harry se ponía a mirarlos en las vacaciones, pensando en que algún día él podría limpiar su nombre y entonces dejaría para siempre Privet Drive y viviría entre los magos, que Sirius le contaría sobre sus padres, y que el día en que se graduara de Hogwarts, Sirius le abrazaría fuerte y le diría cuán orgulloso estaba de él... Gracias a Bellatrix, a Dumbledore y a su imprudencia eso jamás sucedería... Sus sueños fueron asesinados y ya no tenía ganas de continuar en la tierra... Sólo esa venganza lo llenaba, sólo ese dolor que lo ataba cuando decía su nombre... Sólo lo que su cuerpo sentía lo mantenía con vida, persiguiendo lo imposible...

Y de cierta manera Agatha le traía todo eso a la cabeza...

No puedo dormir

Harry esperó a que todos se durmieran y salió a hurtadillas de la Sala Común envuelto en su capa invisible, vestido con su uniforme del equipo de Quidditch y la Saeta de Fuego en su mano... Su idea era volar a algún lado y poder gritar, mojarse, embarrarse... Quería desahogarse...

Llegó al campo de Quidditch sin una idea fija en la cabeza... Sus pies se movían por inercia, y ya se había quitado la capa de la cabeza... La lluvia lo mojaba, eso le hacía sentir un poco mejor...

- ¡Los odio! -. Al parecer alguien más había tenido la idea de salir en la lluvia... Una bludger pasó muy cerca de Harry, zumbando y el muchacho pudo ver en la obscuridad cómo esta regresaba al cielo... El uniforme de Quidditch que llevaba era irreconocible; negro con rojo y el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo. Decidido a descubrir el misterio, Harry se subió a la Saeta y se elevó en el aire...

- ¡Maldito seas Malfoy! ¡Por tu culpa llevo esta maldición! -. Potter reconoció la voz ronca...

- ¡AGATHA! -. Otra Bludger pasó muy cerca de él, sólo que esta vez le pasó a llevar la punta a su escoba, donde un segundo antes había posado la mano... Vane se quedó parada y esquivó la bola, que regresaba para golpearla.

- ¡POTTER! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES ACÁ?! -.

- ¡LO MISMO QUE TÚ! -.

- ¡ESPERA! -. Agatha esquivó la pelota y detuvo el juego con dos certeros hechizos de inanimación... Las bludgers cayeron al suelo, y con un gesto, le indicó al chico que bajara... Harry obedeció. Agatha ahora se veía muy pálida, llevaba la misma cabellera que la primera clase.

- ¿No sabes que está prohibido que se aventuren a estas horas? -.

- No tenía sueño... ¿Qué haces acá? ¿No tenías guardia? -.

- No. Me toca la guardia con los prefectos de Gryffindor y Slytherin ¿lo recuerdas?. Hoy le toca a Sevvy con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw -.

- Verdad... -.

- ¿Y cómo te fue? -.

- Pésimo. Me peleé con todo el mundo -.

- ¡Qué lata! -.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué...? -.

- ¿...Estoy acá?. Es la segunda vez que lo preguntas... Tenía ganas de pegarle a algo -.

- Me había preocupado un poco, como te marchaste sin despedirte de nadie -.

- Ah!, Bueno, noté que estaba puro molestando... Entendí que ustedes solos quieren hacer las cosas, así que preferí desaparecer -. Se explicó con rapidez... - Mañana me recuerdas para pasarte algunos libros para que los uses cuando te reconcilies con todo el mundo... ¿Quieres jugar conmigo un rato? -. Harry asintió y Agatha le puso un hechizo de impermeabilidad a sus anteojos... Rápidamente el chico notó que golpear bludgers en la oscuridad mientras cae un diluvio no era cosa de broma... Varias veces estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba y otras tantas de que las bolas le volaran la cabeza o le quebraran algún hueso. Una hora más tarde ambos estaban tirados en el pasto, mojados hasta el tuétano y completamente relajados... Había dejado de llover y algunas nubes permitían que la luna se asomara a mirar...

-... Y justo cuando ya no queremos jugar más, para de llover... Siempre es lo mismo -. Comentó Vane encendiéndose un cigarro.

- Te escuché gritar... ¿Sabes? -.

- Ah ¿Sí?, ¿Y qué fue lo que escuchaste? -.

- Algo de que por culpa de un Malfoy llevabas una maldición -. Dejó escapar Harry. Agatha suspiró.

- Sí, es verdad. Por culpa de los Malfoy llevo una maldición -. Dijo Agatha con voz cansina.

- ¿Y qué maldición es esa? -. Quiso saber Harry.

- La de nunca estar en paz conmigo misma ni con los demás... -. Dijo ella con tristeza - Su familia le hizo mucho daño a la mía y por ello estoy condenada a seguir sola hasta el final de mis días... Y tú... déjame adivinar... Estás aquí porque pensabas en Sirius -.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -.

- Por que si yo fuera tú no habría dejado de pensar en él -. Respondió ella - En realidad no he podido dejar de pensar en Remus... A pesar de que nunca nos llevamos bien (porque ni él ni yo teníamos ganas de llevarnos bien) admiraba mucho a Black. Él siempre actuaba a su manera y no permitía que los demás intervinieran en sus asuntos... Sólo con Remus parecía comportarse un poco -. Lo miró a los ojos - No deberías sentirte tan culpable por su muerte... Por lo que pude ver, él era tu padrino ¿no? -. Harry asintió. - ¿Y quién lo mató? -.

- Bellatrix Lestrange -. Agatha puso una cara muy extraña...

- La Lestrange... -. Susurró con la voz enronquecida - Esa hija de perra las pagará algún día... -.

- Yo le haré pagar... -. Afirmó Harry con una voz que no parecía la suya. Agatha lo miró asustada. - ... Lo que le hizo a mi padrino... eran primos ¿Sabes?... No lo entiendo -.

- Black era amigo de los MudBloods, lo sabes... Y alguien con la misma sangre tenía que matarlo -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Es la ley de los magos... -. Comenzó Agatha - Si tú traicionas los principios de tu familia, alguno de tu misma sangre debe ajusticiarte... Es la manera más honrosa de morir... -.

- ¡Pero Sirius no tenía que morir! -. Le atacó Harry.

- ¡Yo no he dicho lo contrario! -. Harry se quedó callado - Sólo me limito a decirte la ley de los magos... Si tú deshonras a tu familia, tu familia debe cobrar su afrenta contigo -. Potter dio por terminada la conversación y estuvieron callados hasta que el frío los venció y se metieron al castillo. 


	7. 7

Con mucho cariño a Katherine y Sandra: Aunque estemos lejos, chicas, ustedes no me dejaron en mi época obscura y estamos unidas por nuestra amistad, que es nuestra marca. No las he olvidado ni lo haré jamás.

7 Nuestras marcas Oscuras -----------------------

Harry estaba muy triste. Ya llevaba un mes en la escuela y todo estaba poniéndose patas para arriba. La pelea que tuvo con el ED y su conversación con Agatha lo habían dejado muy mal... Los Black se habían cobrado la que Sirius les había hecho a través de Bellatrix... Seguramente Kreacher y el cuadro de Grimmauld Place debieron ponerse muy felices cuando Phineas Nigellus comenzó a buscar a Sirius por toda la casa... Sin éxito. Al pensar en Kreacher, a Harry le hervía la sangre de rabia... Algún día lo tendría frente a él y le pediría cuentas de lo sucedido... ¿Cómo podía mentirle? ¿Qué ganaba con conducir a Sirius a una muerte segura? Él no quería la libertad, él buscaba la muerte... No, no era eso; era la rabia que no podía dirigir a nadie porque le habían dicho hasta el hartazgo que él no era responsable... Harry tenía mucho dolor y tal vez le hacía falta alejarse un poco de todo ello... No había ido a ver a Hagrid desde que ingresó a las clases. Tal vez un té con él pudiera calmarlo... Así que muy temprano, Harry Potter volvió a salir de la Sala Común donde hacía menos de tres horas Agatha lo había dejado para que descansara, porque era sábado, y llegó a la cabaña de Rubeus con pasos lentos y pesados. Fang empezó a ladrar y Hagrid salió de la cabaña.

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano acá Harry? -. Le inquirió el Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Llevaba en la mano un pollo muerto. Seguramente aquél sería el almuerzo.

- Es que... Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a verte y quería saber cómo te iba... Bueno, con lo que tú ya sabes -. Fang se acercó a Harry y se le tiró encima. En el piso y todo babeado de perro, Potter se alegró de que algunas cosas jamás fueran a cambiar...

- Con Grawp me va muy bien -. Dijo Hagrid cuando los dos entraron en la casa. Una alegre fuego sobre el cual una tetera despedía vapor calentaba el aire y el muchacho se dijo que cómo no había ido antes. Estar en la casa de Hagrid era como retroceder en el tiempo, hasta el primer año, cuando lo conoció y le daba un poco de miedo... - Ya no está violento, aunque los centauros aún no quieren acercarse a él... pero noto que se aburre -.

- Bueno, él está acostumbrado a vivir en las montañas. Debe echar de menos su cueva... -. Comentó Harry pensativamente. La cabaña del Guardabosques era el único lugar donde Sirius jamás había puesto los pies, y por ello no había un solo recuerdo que empañara la paz...

- Sí... pero no puedo sacarlo de aquí. Debo protegerlo de la amenaza de Tu ya sabes quién -. Y ahí va... Realmente me lo había sacado de la cabeza por diez segundos completos... suspiró Harry. El chico mira el piso como si el barro de sus zapatillas fuera más importante que mirar a Hagrid a la cara... No, claro que no lo era, pero por un segundo Harry deseaba olvidar que era ELQue Sobrevivió y por muy poco tiempo lo logró.

- Lo de Sirius no fue tu culpa, Harry... -.

- Lo sé. Todo el mundo me lo ha dicho una y otra y otra vez -. Deja escapar exasperándose un poco.- Él murió por una cosa de fortuna, podría haber sido Remus, podría haber sido Bellatrix Lestrange o Lucius Malfoy... -.

- No quise decir eso -. Comienza a decir Hagrid, pero se queda en su asiento al mirar los ojos verdes de Harry y encontrar frustración.

- Lo sé... Soy yo que ando un poco quisquilloso el día de hoy -. Ya no quiero hablar más del tema, por favor... - ¿Qué tienes para comer? -.

- Bueno... Tengo un pastel que hice y... También dulces -. Dice Hagrid de inmediato, feliz de poder desviar el tema. De inmediato le alcanza las golosinas a su joven amigo y este toma un dulce de leche y con cuidado empieza a comerlo, mojándolo en la taza de té que el guardabosque le ofrece.

- ¿Y las clases? -. Preguntó. A Hagrid le brillaron los ojitos.

- Oh! Van muy bien. Los de Slytherin se quejan un poco, pero ya sabes, ellos no hallan nada bien hecho -. Sonrió tristemente Hagrid. Él quiere regresar sobre el tema de Sirius Black, pero Harry se lo impide, comentándole sobre cualquier tontería que se le venga a la cabeza para evitar preguntas, para no recordar, para no pensar...

- ¿Y por qué Hermione y Ron no vienen contigo? -. Listo, la pregunta que no quería responder hecha al fin

- Me peleé con mis amigos -. Responde el chico escuetamente, sin dejar lugar a más preguntas - ¿Y dices que Norbert está creciendo? -.

- Oh sí. Está muy grande. Charlie me envió algunas fotografías el otro día, vía lechuza. Dice que está cada vez más bonito, y que parece echarme de menos. Cada vez que ve a Charlie con su capa de cuero empieza a lanzar llamaradas hasta que lo huele y vuelve a bajar la cabeza -.

- Deberías ir a verlo... Eres como su madre -.

- No puedo. Dumbledore nos necesita a todos ahora más que nunca -. Fang se acerca a Harry otra vez y apoya su gran cabeza sobre las rodillas del chico. Con ese sencillo gesto Potter se siente tan seguro... Por un momento podría pensar que todo el año anterior es una pesadilla y que ahora no pasa nada, que nadie va a morir... Que su padrino sigue encerrado en el 12 de Grimmauld Place y que en Navidad irá a verlo. - Harry, me has estado esquivando toda la mañana... -. No me digas... .- Y eso no me gusta. Sino quieres hablar del tema, no lo haremos, pero por lo menos quiero que sepas que estoy acá y que no me importa pelear si es para ayudarte a ti... Eres mi mejor amigo, no me alejes así... Para mí no es justo -. Harry se le queda mirando... Nadie le había dicho eso en todo este tiempo... Potter quedó sin defensas.

- Tengo un poco de miedo... Es todo -. Eso fue suficiente. Era una piedra que lo oprimía y no debía dejar salir de él por nada del mundo, pero Harry no tenía ganas de llorar como si fuera una niña. Si tenía una marca y la había aceptado sin saber lo que significaba, ahora menos que nunca podría rechazarla... ¿NO?. Así que acompañó a Hagrid a darle de comer a los Thestrals.

- Creo que te agradaría saber que Buckbeak está con Charlie también -.

- ¿Y cómo está? -.

- Muy bien, aunque algo deprimido... Charlie dice que los primeros días le costó un poco se acercara para recibir la comida, pero ya sabes... Buckbeak terminó confiando en él -.

- Me alegro mucho de escucharlo... -. A Harry se le fue toda la mañana en eso; ayudar a Hagrid a alimentar a sus amadas criaturas. Ya para la hora del almuerzo el muchacho regresaba al castillo, con muchas ganas de devorar lo que encontrara a su paso, un poco más de ánimo y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos verdes por la mañana completamente vacíos, muertos, como los ojos de sus padres cuando ese Avada Kedavra les arrebató la vida, la posibilidad de ser personas normales, de tener un instante de paz... Ahora todo era guerra y dolor y muerte... Y más dolor...

- Como siempre, revolviéndote en la mierda, Potter -. Era Draco, pero esta vez no tenía compañía - ¿Qué hacías? ¿Ayudar a ese imbécil amigo tuyo?... -. La luz agonizante, ceniza del mediodía, arrancando reflejos de ese cabello que deseaba tanto... Draco sonreía con desprecio... Todo el patio era sólo para ellos; hacía demasiado frío como para que alguien cuerdo saliera a pasear... El viento le roía las rodillas a Harry, pero él no tenía consciencia de ello... Malfoy iba resguardado por una capa negra que le quedaba algo grande, y en su pecho... Un medallón de plata resplandecía como su cabello.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón? -. Draco se acercó un poco más... Sus pasos lograron que la hierba susurrara tras él... Una ráfaga hizo flamear la capa como si fuera una bandera... Llevándose las hojas... Llevándose...

Mi cordura...

- No tengo ganas de pelear contigo, Malfoy -. Dijo Harry con sequedad, pero por dentro se desgarraba tan sólo con pensar en las palabras antes de decirlas.

- Pobre Harry... Todo el mundo espera a que El Niño Que Sobrevivió los salve de nuevo... -. ¿Tú también con la misma cantaleta tonta?

- Te lo advierto Malfoy... Hoy desperté con ganas de partirle la cara a alguien, y si no te vas de aquí en el acto, esa cara que destroce será la tuya -. Lo amenazó empuñando visiblemente sus manos. El muchacho rubio pareció encantado con la idea. Su odio hizo relampaguear el gris de sus ojos.

- Perfecto, a ver si por una vez demuestras que eres un verdadero hombre, Potter -. Le dijo, llevándose la mano a un bolsillo de su túnica negra de la escuela. - Siempre escondiéndote tras la capa de Dumbledore o tras las faldas de McGonagall o esa nueva maestrita de DAO... -. Parecía que al fin Draco podría deshacerse de todo su odio, su enojo por las humillaciones pasadas.

- ¿Por qué no mandas a destituir a Agatha, si tanto te molesta?... Dile a tu papi Lucius que hable con Fudge y la saque, como los Malfoy han hecho con todo aquel que no se postra ante sus pies... -.

- ¡NO ENSUCIES EL NOMBRE DE MI PADRE CON TU BOCA INMUNDA POTTER!-. Olvidando la magia, Draco se lanzó sobre Harry como si se tratara de una fiera a punto de devorar su presa favorita. Un puñetazo le arrebató los anteojos y Potter fue incapaz de ver nada, por lo que se dedicó a mandarle patadas en donde cayeran... La pelea era tan feroz que en menos de cinco minutos medio colegio estaba haciéndoles un círculo y animaban a su favorito.

- ¡Vamos Potter! ¡Destroza a ese hijo de perra! -. Ambos rodaban por el piso, ensuciándose más y más...

- ¡Dale Harry! -. Sintieron gritar a Ron Weasley - ¡Reviéntale la cara! -. Sus cuerpos ya estaban maltratados, pero el darse de puñetazos era casi terapéutico para ambos... El odio mutuo les quemaba las entrañas... Pero para Harry era odio y algo más...

-¡POTTER, MALFOY! -. Era Minerva, acompañada por Madame Hooch. Entre las dos separaron a los chicos y los tomaron fuerte por las cinturas, porque seguían lanzándose patadas en el aire... -¡MALFOY, ESTO LO VA A SABER SNAPE! ¡POTTER TRANQULÍZATE O TE SUSPENDO DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH! -. Se destruía la garganta McGonagall, sin resultados...

Severus estaba revisando un alijo de pruebas desastrosas de los pendejos de primero de Ravenclaw, cuando Agatha entró en su despacho y le dejó sobre el escritorio su jarrón con la insignia de Slytherin. Tirando los papeles al suelo se sentó en la punta, de piernas cruzadas antes de que Severus pudiera gruñirle o amenazarla.

- Guárdatelos para otro... -. Le espetó Vane - Lo vas a necesitar... Es una poción para la jaqueca -. Snape se puso de pie, oteando el aire como si fuera un sabueso, aunque las palabras de Agatha le estaban dando una vaga idea de lo que podría suceder. Dos minutos después llegó la McGonagall con Draco del brazo. Cuando entraron la mujer lanzó al chico a los pies de Severus sin ninguna consideración por su estirpe.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -.

- Tu pupilo, Severus, que al parecer no entiende las reglas de esta escuela -. Le espetó la profesora con los labios apretados y la voz temblorosa. Draco alzó sus ojos con timidez, para toparse con las botas de Agatha que lo miraba muy divertida y con los ojos de Snape, insondables... - No ha hallado nada mejor que agarrarse a golpes con Potter como si estuvieran en un ring de box -. Snape fijó sus pupilas en las de Draco y por un segundo este tembló de miedo.

- ¿No sería al revés Minerva? -. Le preguntó él con voz queda. La presión le estaba subiendo, y ya la cabeza le empezaba a doler.

- No. Yo los observaba desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Malfoy se acercó a provocar a Potter... Te ruego que aprendas de una buena vez a controlar a tus alumnos. Recuerda que aquí el apellido no debe valer... Y si vuelvo a atrapar a Draco molestando a cualquier otro alumno, yo misma me encargaré de bajarle los pantalones y darle unas buenas nalgadas, a ver si aprende a comportarse de una vez por todas -. Y se fue dando un portazo. Allí quedó Draco, tirado en el piso, su ropa costosa embarrada y rota, su olor mezclado con el de Harry, el cabello manchándole su pálido rostro, los labios hinchados, un ojo morado, sangrando... Severus se acercó a él y con brusquedad lo levantó del suelo. Después, le lanzó una mirada a Agatha, la que bastó para que la mujer se pusiera de pie y saliera.

- Ahí te lo dejo -. Murmuró en tono burlón y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Snape se sentó en su escritorio nuevamente y agarrando el tazón, se bebió todo el contenido de un golpe. La poción sabía a rayos, pero de veras lo necesitaba... En la torre de Gryffindor la situación no era muy distinta. Madame Hooch había conducido a Harry por los pasillos hasta el despacho de Minerva, donde le dejó luego de lanzarle una mirada siniestra... Harry ya conocía a su Jefa de Casa molesta, pero esta vez parece que se le había pasado la mano con la falta...

Por lo menos puedo decir que lo tuve debajo de mí aunque fuera una vez se dijo, sonriendo con tristeza y satisfacción. Al fin se había quitado toda la rabia acumulada. Justo cuando más necesito golpear a alguien, apareces tú... La profesora llegó unos diez minutos después. Traía el cabello maltratado, su siempre perfecto rodete algo desecho, las mejillas huesudas coloreadas por el enojo, pero Harry no pudo notar nada. Sólo veía una mancha borrosa que se plantaba frente a él y empezaba a regañarlo.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre responderle a Malfoy?!. No cabe en tu cabeza que lo único que busca es sacarte de tus casillas y así tener excusas para seguir dando lata -. Le dijo, indignada. Harry tenía los ojos fijos en ella, pero era por respeto, así que ni notó el brillo acerado en sus pupilas, con lo cual el reproche perdía parte de su fuerza. - ¿En qué idioma hay que decírtelo?... Ahora vas a ir a ducharte y no saldrás de la Sala Común... En la semana te daré un castigo con Filch, a ver si ya te comportas como un hombrecito y aprendes a soportar las estupideces que te dice ese otro... -. Harry se dio vuelta, pero como daba tropezones (los pies ya no lo sostenían), Minerva tuvo que conducirlo hasta el Pride. Todos aguardaban en silencio, y cuando la Profesora se fue, se acercaron a él para felicitarlo por lo que había hecho.

- ¡Fue genial la manera en que lo golpeaste! -. Le dijo Ron, alcanzándole los anteojos, llenos de barro, pero intactos. Lo primero que Harry pudo ver bien fue a Ginny, inclinada sobre un pergamino.

- ¿Qué está haciendo tu hermana? -.

- Está escribiéndoles una carta a Fred y a George... -. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros - Piensa que es una pena que ellos se lo hayan perdido... -. Las muestras de apoyo continuaron por un buen rato, pero Harry se quería dar una ducha... Estaba pasado a Malfoy...

Potter presentaba un aspecto lamentable también. Su ropa estaba llena de barro, rasgada donde Malfoy lo había agarrado para estrellarlo contra el piso una y otra vez, y las costillas le dolían demasiado. En la cara no tenía más que el labio roto, pero su cabeza estaba coronada por un doloroso chichón que se hizo cuando Draco se le fue encima. Le dolía terriblemente la espalda y estaba seguro de que necesitaría algo de esa solución de Murtlap para calmar sus dolores... Ya cuando pudo quitarse la ropa notó que tenía todo el pecho lleno de moretones... La pelea había sido terrible, pero estaba seguro de que Draco había quedado mucho peor...

Por lo menos pude deshacerme de esto antes de pegarle a Ron o a Neville Harry estaba dispuesto a desquitarse con el primero que lo provocara No sé ni cómo puedo sentir esto... Con mucho cuidado se pasó el jabón por las partes adoloridas, lo más seguro es que se hubiera quebrado alguna costilla o hubiera estado a punto de hacerlo... Los puños de Draco eran de puro metal. El agua estaba tibia y era como una caricia que calmaba la ira... una sensación similar había tenido cuando golpeaba las bludgers con Agatha Vane... Se mareó un poco cuando un calorcillo le subió por el cuerpo, así que se apoyó en la pared y respiró hondo para salir de allí lo más rápido posible y acostarse sin comer...

El domingo, aunque tenía muchas ganas porque el clima era benévolo, Harry no bajó al entrenamiento de Quidditch. Ron le había insistido, pero Hermione opinó que lo mejor era que no se dejara ver por ese día... la pelea estaba aún demasiado reciente, como evidenciaban las palmaditas en la espalda que el chico recibía cada vez que alguien pasaba por su lado.

- No le insistas. Fue una suerte que la Profesora McGonagall no le quitara la capitanía del equipo ni lo suspendiera del campeonato, como le pasó el año anterior -. Así que Harry se puso a hacer los deberes que Snape le había dejado para no darle ninguna oportunidad de ponerle un cero y vengarse. La Sala estaba prácticamente vacía y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

- Me alegro mucho de que no hayas bajado -. Comentó Granger. Harry alzó las cejas. - Ya no me gusta tanto quedarme sola a estudiar. Ninguno de los tres tiene mucho tiempo para estar con los demás y eso me da un poco de tristeza... -.

- A mí igual -. Confesó Potter. - Daría lo que fuera para que las cosas se dieran de otra manera... -. Ambos se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, evaluando lo mucho que habían crecido en tan poco tiempo. Hermione era su mejor amiga, pero ella no comprendería muchas cosas de él... ¿Cuánto habían separado sus senderos? Tal vez demasiado como para volver a unirse alguna vez...

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Cho? -.

- Eso se acabó el año pasado... Comprendí que ni ella ni yo estábamos preparados para nada. Lleva muy presente lo de Cedric y realmente nunca pude entender qué era lo que quería... Las mujeres son demasiado complicadas para mí...

Sí, por eso ahora estoy enamorado...

- ¿Y no te gusta nadie? -. Le preguntó de inmediato.

- No. Creo que tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme ¿Y tú? -.

- Tampoco. Mis estudios no me dan tiempo para nada... -.

¡Mentirosa!... Puede que esté algo mal de la vista, pero es demasiado obvio como para no notarlo...

- Ya veo -. Dijo con gravedad.

- He seguido averiguando sobre Agatha... -. Susurró de repente Hermione. - Pero nada. No hay ninguna alumna que haya llevado ese nombre en la época de Snape; Sin embargo hay registros de que Agatha dio clases aquí anteriormente, durante seis meses, pero eso fue cuando Bill Weasley era Prefecto de Hogwarts... -.

-¿Qué me quieres decir? -.

- Que esa mujer nos ha estado engañando. Es verdad que estuvo antes en esta escuela, pero no como alumna... Harry, no podría haber conocido a los Marauders, menos a tu padre -. Eso fue como un golpe en la cabeza para el muchacho.

- Es imposible. Debiste revisar mal -. Dijo Harry de inmediato- Ella me ha contado cosas de ellos que nadie más sabe... Nadie que no haya sido alumno de esta escuela... El mismo Salón de Godric, el lavabo de Myrtle... Hermione, ella sabía de las bromas de Sirius solía hacer, del Mapa del Merodeador, Lupin le dio clases de DAO... Ella sabe que Remus es un Licántropo -. Granger se quedó callada. Y luego bufó.

- Tal vez tengas razón y yo no he buscado bien... -. Admitió.

- Estás como obsesionada con ella ¿no? -. La chica se puso roja y propuso que mejor empezaran con la tarea de una buena vez...

Lunes y otra vez clases de DAO. Esta vez pupitres de madera los aguardaban, y los alumnos estaban algo desilusionados. Ron pudo comprobar con alegría lo mal parado que había salido Draco de la pelea con Harry. Su cara aún estaba hinchada y el moretón alrededor de su ojo no había desaparecido. Los alumnos de las otras casas también miraban con interés a ambos, seguramente para comentarlo después en el Gran Salón...

- Bueno, algo que pasó el otro día me dio una idea -. Comenzó Agatha y Potter supo de inmediato que estaba sacando a colación su pelea con Malfoy.- Creo que ya es momento de empezar a enseñarles los hechizos más aptos para inmovilizar a un oponente en un duelo. Sé que tooodos los años deben aprender un par y que alguna vez hubo un Club de Duelo, pero nunca está de más un pequeño repaso -. La mujer iba con una linda túnica color amatista y llevaba una severa trenza apoyada sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos estaban delineados con brillante Kohol, algunas pulseras tintineaban cuando sacó una vieja tiza y empezó a escribir.

- Sí señorita Shrewd, para esto hay magia, pero hoy estoy antojada de escribir en el pizarrón -. Replicó Agatha a un suave murmullo en la parte de atrás. Samantha le miró con odio y regresó a su cuaderno. Blaise estaba sentado junto a Draco y fue el único que notó cómo Malfoy se llevaba la mano al cuello y apretaba el medallón que su padre le había enviado vía lechuza...

Agatha de pronto sintió un fuerte mareo y una sensación de vacío, como si hubiera saltado desde una gran altura... Sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero... No podría estar pasando a plena luz del día... No a plena luz del día. Entonces un pequeño escozor le confirmó todas las dudas... Los Death Eaters eran convocados por su Señor Oscuro...

Un suave tintineo llamó la atención de Hermione, justo antes de que el dolor se hiciera más intenso y Agatha empezara a jadear, apoyada contra la pizarra. Harry estaba contento, al fin había encontrado algo que buscaba y un segundo después volvía a sentir ese dolor, su viejo tormento, y se llevó una mano a la cicatriz... Draco, Harry y Hermione fueron los primeros en ponerse de pie... Vane sólo los miró y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¡No, Harry! -. Le detenía Granger y entonces el dolor se hizo más fuerte... Potter cayó al piso y mientras los de Gryffindor fueron a ayudarlo, los de las otras casas corrieron tras su maestra, sin hallarla.

Agradeciendo que este castillo es un gran queso Gruyere Agatha había corrido a todo los que le permitía el dolor hasta un corredor dos pisos abajo, donde pudo encerrarse. Por desgracia estaba aún muy lejos e su cuarto y lo mejor era quedarse allí hasta que ese dolor cediera. La mujer alcanzó a gemir un INSONORUS antes de comenzar a gritar hasta quedarse inconsciente.

Severus estaba dando clase a unos chicos de tercero cuando ese mareo le invadió, pero él fue más rápido; durante años había escondido ese dolor e impedido que los demás le vieran débil, así que salió, dejando expresas órdenes de que nadie moviera un músculo sino querían sufrir una dolorosa muerte, y alcanzó justo a encerrarse en su mazmorra antes de que la Marca Oscura comenzara a arder... El dolor era insoportable, más incluso que la última vez y Snape supo que Voldemort estaba a punto de atacar, lo podía percibir en la manera en que quemaba su tatuaje... Harry en tanto, sujetado firmemente por sus compañeros, intentaba quitarse esa marca que también lo quemaba... Donde estuviera, Voldemort tenía una emoción muy fuerte... O tal vez sólo quería joderlo para recordarle que estaba vivo, allí, sólo a un paso de él, para destruirlo y alzarse sin rivales...

- Pónganlo allí -. Dijo Madame Pomfrey con severidad, mientras Ron le tomaba los brazos para evitar que se arañara... - De inmediato voy a atenderlo- Hermione se veía pálida y ausente... Poco a poco ese dolor comenzó a ceder y el muchacho pudo respirar.

- ¿Estás mejor? - Le preguntó Weasley. Ya para entonces todo el ED se había enterado y estaba junto a su cama. Harry casi no podía hablar; se sentía muy débil. Su cabeza le dolía como si fuera a estallar y cada ruido era como un cuchillo clavándose en sus sienes. Cuando Seamus se movió un poco Harry pudo ver a la Profesora McGonagall, que llegaba a la enfermería con pasos rápidos, para desgracia de Harry, sus tacones resonando por todo el pasillo.  
-  
Por favor muchachos, los quiero afuera -. Dijo en voz moderada. - Tienen clase con el Profesor Snape y no voy a permitir que se retrasen -. Por el tono en que lo dijo, se deducía que no tenía ganas de otro encontrón como el del sábado. Con tristeza y mucha curiosidad, los amigos de Harry se marcharon y él quedó completamente solo. Minerva siguió caminando hasta ponerse a su lado y sentarse en la silla que Ginny había ocupado un poco antes.

- ¿Qué pasó exactamente Potter? -. Le inquirió Minerva con una voz cálida, tranquilizadora.

- Bueno... La cicatriz comenzó a arderme -. Respondió Harry con un susurro apenas. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar.

- ¿Sentiste algo? -.

- Sí... Voldemort estaba satisfecho, había encontrado algo -.

- Mmmmmmmmhhh. Bueno, Harry, lo mejor es que descanses. Madame Pomfrey ha dicho que te quedarás hasta la hora de la cena... -. Y puso la mochila de Harry sobre la silla y se marchó. Ahora ella irá decírselo a Dumbledore... Y justo ahora que hice bien la tarea para Snape me duele la cicatriz... .

Snape tenía una palidez que pocas veces se le había visto. Era verdad que ya de por sí él era de tez muy pálida, pero su mutismo total fue lo que asustó a los alumnos. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para mortificar a Longbottom.

- ¿Y el Señor Potter? -. Inquirió en cuanto todos estuvieron en sus asientos. Intentaba sonar amenazante, como siempre, pero estaba demasiado débil- ¿Ya cree que las clases son innecesarias? -.

- Harry está en la enfermería -. Dijo Hermione, con los ojos muy fijos en Snape para que lo supiera.- No se siente muy bien ahora; la profesora McGonagall me entregó esto para usted -. Y poniéndose de pie le entregó un papel.

"A Potter nuevamente le dolió la cicatriz."

Snape se llevó inconscientemente la mano derecha al tatuaje ... No me diga... ¿Por qué siempre me llegan las noticias atrasadas?

Agatha recuperó la consciencia varias horas después. Por un largo rato se quedó escuchando, y cuando estuvo segura de que no se escuchaban alumnos, invocó un Lumos y miró su reloj. Eran las tres de la tarde, y seguramente ya andaban en sus clases... Era mejor. Así nadie la vería llegar a su cuarto. Por el camino Vane se fue recriminando por su precipitación. Debió salir de otra manera, pero no podía permitir que nadie se le acercara, que notara que su mano se manchaba de sangre otra vez... Snape no bromeaba. Seguramente Voldemort ya sabía que ella estaba allí, ¿Qué otra explicación tenía esa llamada?... Lo peor de todo es que ahora iba a tener fiebre, siempre tenía fiebre cuando El Oscuro Señor le reclamaba a su lado y ella no iba... Su cuerpo se manifestaba de alguna manera por ese rechazo, era casi imposible no acudir a las citas con Voldemort. Y la fiebre comenzó. Su cabeza le dolía demasiado... Ni siquiera alcanzó su cama antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

Cuando nuevamente abrió los ojos, Vane notó que ya estaba en la cama y tenía un paño frío en la frente. Casi le dio un ataque cuando vio que Snape estaba sentado, mirándola con esos ojos suyos infranqueables.

- ¿Qué haces acá Severus... ? -.

- Es obvio -. Respondió él con sequedad. Severus jamás había cuidado de nadie que no fuera Malfoy. Agatha lo recordaba demasiado bien... Cada vez que ella se enfermaba o desaparecía por días de sus labores, el recibimiento de ese hombre era siempre el mismo; Sólo bufaba y empezaba a delegar deberes.

¿Qué pasó contigo Sevvy? ¿Qué heridas tan grandes dejó la época de los Death Eaters para que cambiaras tanto... ? O tal vez no has cambiado, sólo estás siendo tú mismo... Si esto es un sueño, quiero quedarme aquí, así, tan cerca de él, pensando que nada malo va a ocurrir... Que no lo perderé cuando logre mi venganza...

- Dime qué fue lo que pasó -. Le ordenó el profesor luego de un momento de silencio. Se veía muy cansado ¿Qué hora podría ser?. ¿Ya había pasado la noche?... No, hacía mucho frío para ser de día.

- No lo sé... Estaba de frente al pizarrón y de repente el brazo comenzó a quemar... Caí al suelo y lo único que pude ver fueron los ojos de Harry... Me miraba como acusándome y a la vez... Estaba muy contento... No sólo él se había puesto de pie -. Y miró a Snape a los ojos... - Draco también se había parado -.

- El Oscuro Señor ya lo sabe... Te lo dije. Aún eres una pendeja... -.

- Es gracioso; Sirius también me dijo que era una pendeja antes de que Bellita lo matara -.

- No estoy para juegos tontos -.

- Mira Snape, que suceda lo que tenga que suceder... Él también sabe que tú le traicionaste y que estás acá en Hogwarts... Mientras estemos de parte del viejo no pasará nada, y si sucede, sólo espero matar a Lucius antes -. Severus parecía no encontrar palabras para seguir peleando con Agatha. - ¿Y tú? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? -.

- A diferencia tuya, yo no permito que mis emociones me dominen... -.

- Sí. Olvidaba que tú eres una piedra -. Dijo algo molesta - Perdona... -.

- Soy una piedra... Y tú deberías comenzar a ser una también, si es que quieres sobrevivir -.

- Severus... ¿Podrías llamar a Minerva por favor? -. Snape le lanzó una mirada capaz de atravesar paredes.

- No soy mensajero de nadie... -.

- Por favor... -. Insistió ella y Severus se puso de pie.

- Que sea la última vez... A Potter le dolió la cicatriz y a su amiguita sabelotodo no le va a costar nada enterarse de que fuiste una Death Eater... Si es que ya no lo sabe -. Y salió.

- Debería saberlo, Sevvy... De lo contrario yo me llevaría una profunda decepción. 


	8. 8

Para mi hermano Kenji: Gracias por aguantarme todas estas semanas en las que ni has visto el computador y sólo has escuchado mi fic mientras lo escribo.

8 PadFoot -------

- ¿Qué?... Creo que no escuché bien -. Agatha le miró con cara de '¿No escuchaste? Creo que hablo bastante claro, no te hagas la sorda ahora'.

- Dije, Profesora McGonagall, que por favor me enseñe la Animagia -. Minerva parecía completamente sorprendida por la petición de Agatha.- Usted es la única Animaga viva que yo conozco... Se lo habría pedido a Sirius, pero ya sabe... -. A McGonagall no le hizo gracia el chiste.

- ¿Ya lo hablaste con Dumbledore? -.

- No, pero... -.

- Mi respuesta es no -. Dijo secamente. - La Animagia no es cosa de juego... Ya sé que tú tienes una habilidad excepcional en Transformaciones, pero no voy a arriesgarme a... -. Agatha se levantó de la cama, y aunque un mareo incontenible le invadió y sentía algo de fiebre todavía, se puso de pie y miró su reloj. Eran casi las siete.

- Él ya debe estar levantado... Profesora, yo estoy de su lado... Y si tengo que traerle una autorización escrita del líder de la O.F. lo voy a hacer -. Y se puso su túnica violeta, se ordenó un poco la maltratada trenza y salió acompañada por Minerva.

Dumbledore por supuesto que estaba levantado y atendió inmediatamente cuando Agatha tocó la puerta y ambas mujeres entraron en el despacho.

- Señor... Necesito que me dé una autorización para que la Profesora McGonagall me enseñe Animagia -. Dijo sin preámbulos. Los cuadros miraban a la chica algo somnolientos. No era lo común que molestaran tan temprano.

- ¿Y cuáles son sus propósitos? -.

- Potter está muy mal en Oclumancia... Aunque practica con ganas, no es lo bastante capaz de vencer la conexión con el Oscuro Señor y eso quedó patente el día de ayer. No es capaz de bloquear sus emociones -. Comenzó - Quiero espiar los movimientos del enemigo. Nuestra actitud pasiva dejará lugar a un ataque tarde o temprano... Y si no comenzamos a atacarles, Potter terminará cometiendo el mismo error del año pasado y tomará la situación en sus manos -. Dumbledore le miraba por sobre sus anteojos de media luna con aire circunspecto.

- Veo que no le tienes mucha fe a Harry... -.

- Es porque le tengo demasiada fe por lo que me preocupo. Ya actuó a espaldas de la Orden del Fénix una vez. Nada impedirá que lo haga de nuevo y si es así, es mejor que nosotros estemos listos para defenderlo -.

- Pero ya tenemos a un espía... -.

- Sin embargo, él no ha podido hacer mucho -.

- Tom ya debe saber que estás viva... Es un riesgo muy grande el que deseas correr -.

- Sí, lo sabe. Vio a través de Harry... Dumbledore, ellos se están preparando, lo sabe porque Snape ya se lo ha dicho. Ha estado demasiado tranquilo. Vamos contra el tiempo -. El hombre volvió a guardar silencio. Los cuadros estaban expectantes. Fawkes miró fijamente a Agatha desde su percha por un largo rato, y luego dejó escapar un suave gorjeo.

- Minerva... Por favor, enséñale a Agatha la Animagia... Por lo que recuerdo tú eres muy buena en eso de las transformaciones... -. Dejó escapar con un mensaje oculto para Vane... Él sabía lo que ella era, y Agatha sonrió. Minerva parecía algo contrariada, pero no permitió que en su rostro se expresara la sorpresa. Las dos salieron del despacho y bajaron las escaleras en silencio, donde una se fue a ocupar de sus alumnos y la otra se tomó el día libre para descansar... Esta vez Voldemort había tocado la puerta con manotazos, no con sus acostumbrados y discretos golpecitos...

A la semana siguiente se realizó una nueva reunión del ED y Harry quedó sorprendido. Luego de la pelea de la vez anterior, pudo comprobar que nadie decidió irse, por el contrario; dos nuevos chicos de Hufflepuff se integraron al grupo.

- ¿Cómo estás de tu cabeza? -. Le inquirió Shrewd. No se había acercado antes, porque pensaba que Harry aún estaba enojado con ella. Cho estaba furiosa, pero como siempre Harry ignoró la manera en la que inflaba los carrillos y se acercaba a Ernie para decirle cualquier cosa. Ginny no se percató porque estaba muy acarameladita con su novio y Ron les lanzaba miradas asesinas. Parecía que jamás iba a aceptar que uno de sus compañeros fuera la pareja de su hermanita menor mientras él andaba más botado que un perrito callejero...

- Mucho mejor... -.

- ¿Eso te sucede muy seguido? -. Quiso saber.

- No. Es en ocasiones nada más... -. Replicó él evasivamente.

- Supongo que la profe Vane ya no va a venir más... -. Interrumpió Zacharias Smith.

- No sé... Ella no me ha dicho nada de que vaya a venir... -. Harry había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en Agatha... Hermione le comentó que en la clase de Pociones Snape presentaba una aspecto enfermizo, y cada vez que Harry le preguntaba sobre el tema, Agatha ocupaba la Legeremancia para acallarlo. Potter ya calculaba que la profesora podría escribirle la biografía... Cuando ella vio lo de la ultima sesión antes de la Navidad Harry no hizo nada por detenerla... Ya no le interesaba nada de nada que tuviera referencia a Cho Chang. Hermione parecía muy absorta en uno de los tapices mientras Luna se ponía al lado de Ron y la ofrecía algunas ranas de chocolate. Pasó un largo rato y Harry empezó a hablar, ya que Agatha nunca se aparecía y los demás se impacientaban.

- Consideraré que los que están aquí meditaron muy bien lo que hablamos la vez pasada y han decidido que van a confiar en mí -. Dijo con una voz definitivamente marcial. El salón completo parecía muy pendiente de cada una de sus palabras. - Nos hallamos aislados, es cierto, pero caer en la desesperación en intentar hacer algo al respecto sin estar completamente preparados es una estupidez... -.

Ellos están dispuestos a todo por salvar a los que aman, pero no puedo llevarlos a una muerte segura a manos de los Death Eaters... Eso es un asunto mío

- Así que ahora vamos a prepararnos en serio. Los motivos han cambiado; ya no jugamos, no somos niños, el próximo año muchos de nosotros nos convertiremos en personas mayores de edad... No habrá un tirano intentando imponer su voluntad... Somos independientes de lo que los adultos hagan. Ustedes confían en mí y haré lo posible por no defraudarles - Harry temía miedo de caer en tonterías, pero intentaba decir lo que sentía... Al final, optó por quedarse callado y unos aplausos tímidos contagiaron otras manos... Sino hubieran puesto el Insonorus, de seguro los Slytherin hubieran escuchado en las mazmorras el alboroto. Granger estaba callada, al igual que Ron, el que miraba a Harry algo asustado, pero aplaudió con muchas ganas. De inmediato Harry tomó a los más nuevos, y haciendo un grupo con ellos les puso a practicar los hechizos más sencillos, en tanto los demás hicieron las parejas a las que ya estaban acostumbrados y empezaron a repasar un poco más los hechizos de las clases de DAO.

- ¡Hablaste muy bien Harry! -. Comentó Ron en la Sala Común. Ellos habían sido los últimos en salir del Salón de Godric.

- Más bien parecía el discurso de un político -. Apuntó Hermione.

- No sé si estaré haciendo bien... Ellos confían en mí... -. Suspiró - Tal vez sea mejor acabar con esto -.

- Ya no puedes. Muchos de los que se quedaron lo hicieron solamente porque quieren salvar a sus familias... -.

- Por eso. Quizás los puedo estar arriesgando innecesariamente. El año pasado me parecía una buena idea, incluso Hermione me tuvo que convencer porque no me gustaba mucho eso de enseñar, pero... -.

- Bueno... A lo mejor estamos haciendo algo indebido, pero no podremos averigüarlo hasta que el momento llegue... Si Voldemort entra en Hogwarts, podremos defender a los más pequeños... Y ya es algo -.

- ¿Entrar a Hogwarts?... Pero Dumbledore no lo permitiría -. Hermione puso los ojos blancos.

- Ron, tenemos que empezar a planificar el mundo sin Dumbledore... Él va a morir como todos los seres humanos y si lo hace antes de que Harry mate a Voldemort no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados ni nos vamos a sumir en el pánico -.

- Incluso... Podría ser que ya no quiera estar de lado de Dumbledore, y me vaya solo a luchar contra Voldemort -. Susurró Harry. Hermione y Ron dejaron de inmediato de discutir, incapaces de creer lo que habían escuchado.

- ¡No te atreverías!. Estaremos juntos en esto hasta el final... Pero es que de verdad no puedo pensar en la idea de que las cosas se hagan sin Dumbledore -.

- Ron... La muerte de Sirius podría haberse evitado, así como la muerte de Cedric... Lo he estado pensando mucho tiempo... Nunca nos hemos cuestionado la manera en la que Dumbledore hace las cosas, sino que nos dejamos guiar por donde él quiera llevarnos... Aunque me duela admitirlo, yo ya no confío mucho en lo que hace... -.

- ¿Piensas que está chocheando? -. Le recriminó Hermione - Harry, gracias a Dumbledore la sombra de Voldemort no se ha extendido por todo el mundo mágico... Si Voldemort no le temiera a él y a su poder, ya habrían comenzado las matanzas, tal vez ni siquiera hubiese sido necesario que buscara la profecía... Sólo se hubiera dedicado a matar sin misericordia, y tú no serías ninguna competencia para él... Todos los Muggles estarían muertos -.

- Bueno, la diferencia con lo que pasa ahora no es tan grande... Yo he perdido a mi única familia, y tu madre Ron, cada noche se duerme pensando en que alguno de sus hijos podría morir... -.

- Por lo menos acá en Hogwarts estamos a salvo por ahora! -.

- ¿Te vas a poner en mi contra también?... ¡Si Dumbledore me hubiera hablado de mi profecía cuando debió hacerlo mi padrino no estaría muerto! -.

- Pero quiso protegerte... -. Dijo Ron en voz baja. - Aunque no nos guste la manera en la que hace algunas cosas, él es todo lo que tenemos. Mi familia le es fiel, y así como ellos, hay muchas personas que se aferran a su imagen para creer que podríamos salir de esta y el horror de esa época horrible no nos alcance a nosotros, sus hijos. Nadie sabe que tú eres el único con el poder para matarlo en serio, y confían en que Dumbledore acabará con él definitivamente... Sólo para nosotros que hemos visto cómo una y otra vez has escapado de las garras de él y has retrasado su regreso, eres un Hechicero y no simplemente El Niño que Sobrevivió... -. La calma con la que Ron hablaba captó totalmente la atención de Harry y Hermione. - No sacamos nada con peleas bobas sobre si él hace o no lo correcto, ni planificar cómo mataremos a Voldemort con nuestras propias manos... Esperemos a que él haga un movimiento; tal vez nos conviene por ahora mostrarnos como niños... Sus dudas y temores, no hay que mostrárselos a nadie de la Orden del Fénix; de seguro ellos nos espetarían miles de argumentos y nos van a reprimir más, nos ocultarán más secretos... -. Los miró.- ¿No es eso lo que han estado tratando de decir todo este tiempo? -. Finalmente Weasley dejaba escapar sus propios sentimientos. Era raro, pero él nunca hablaba... Siempre las discusiones las monopolizaban Harry y Hermione - Fred y George tenían razón; no es justo que nos releguen a un segundo plano, no somos niños, pero lo más prudente es callar y aceptar... Si lo que queremos es saber, tenemos que inclinar la cabeza y escuchar lo que podamos... -. Luego de tanto tiempo los tres se lanzaron miradas cómplices... Durante más de tres meses fueron extraños el uno para el otro, pero ahora se mostraban llanamente, como debía ser siempre... Porque ellos eran amigos.

- Yo no apoyo todo lo que hace Dumbledore, pero debes dejarle un poco más de tiempo Harry... Tal vez... -.

- Hermione, las cosas están así: o estás del lado de Dumbledore y haces lo que él diga sin saber a dónde vamos... O te quedas conmigo y hacemos esto nosotros solos -. Siguió testarudamente Harry -. Podremos dejar a todo el mundo atrás, que el ED se convierta sólo en una nueva versión del Club de Duelo... Yo sólo los necesito a ustedes y a Remus a mi lado en el momento en el que me enfrente a Mi Destino... No quiero que nadie más me proteja ni tome decisiones por mí... Si Dumbledore quiere ayudarme, bien por él, si el mundo de los magos me apoya, perfecto, pero si otra vez van a tratarme como un niño y van a decir que veo y siento cosas que no son, que no estoy capacitado para intervenir en mi propio futuro y forjarlo como lo hacen todos los demás... Si vuelven a mirarme como si estuviera loco o murmuran a mis espaldas que soy un cobarde, voy a tomar mi varita y No me importará dejarlo todo atrás, incluidos ustedes y seguir lo que yo creo que es mi camino... Tengo 16 años ¿lo entienden?. Me he criado solo y no me importa ser un fugitivo como Sirius si con ello sé que voy a lograr mi venganza... -. Y posó los ojos verdes en los de sus amigos. Pudo ver el miedo y la duda en los ojos de Hermione, pero en los de Ron sólo había dos cosas... Valentía y fidelidad. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry.

- Yo quiero caminar contigo ese sendero... Somos amigos y no me perdonaría dejarte solo... No me pierdo la diversión por nada del mundo -. Granger se demoró un poco más, pero también se acercó a Harry.

- Lo único que te pido es que no nos ocultes nada a nosotros ¿Está claro?, Y por favor Harry, escucha lo que tengo que decirte. A veces es mejor ceder que imponer -. Los tres se abrazaron. Ese era un pacto que sellaban y que duraría toda la vida. No importaba quien fuera el enemigo; Voldemort o Dumbledore, daba igual. Desde entonces se tenían a ellos mismos... Y a Remus, si es que él deseaba integrarse al grupo...

Si alguna vez Harry albergó en su corazón temor de traicionar a Dumbledore, ahora que sabía que sus amigos le seguirían la corriente hasta las últimas consecuencias, ese miedo le parecía lo más estúpido que podría haber sentido. Ya no estaba solo, nunca lo había estado...

Agatha no volvió a aparecerse en las reuniones del ED, pero no se medía con las rumas de libros que le pasaba a Harry cada vez que podían juntarse... Ahora Vane siempre andaba con un libro en donde la vieran y en más de una ocasión los alumnos se la topaban en los pasillos haciendo gestos extraños y alzando las cejas a cada instante, como si una nueva idea le golpeara con la fuerza de un rayo...

Los chicos comenzaron a murmurar que estaba loca, pero no relacionaban eso con lo que ella estaba haciendo... Muy lentamente Harry avanzaba con su Oclumancia. Cada vez se veía menos con su profesora; lo que antes eran tres veces por semana se redujo de golpe a una porque Vane tomaba las clases con McGonagall... Hermione andaba como loca, al igual que Ron, quien entre los entrenamientos, las reuniones de Prefectos, las tareas, las rondas y la vigilancia de Ginny, parecía que iba a morir de cansancio.

- ¿Lo entiendes?. Ya va a ser la fiesta de Halloween y no doy más... Creo que voy a dejar el cargo de Prefecto -. Dijo en la biblioteca, los tres perdidos entre una montonera de libros y pergaminos para la clase de Herbología. Hermione, que estaba con ellos, le pinchó la mano a Ron con su pluma.

- ¡Esto no es nada! -. Le recriminó.

- AW! ¡No soy un cerebrito como tú, debes entenderlo de una buena vez! -. Murmuró fuerte, mientras se miraba la mano manchada de tinta y sangre.

- SSSSHHHHHHH! -. Se oyó la voz de Madame Pince, muy lejos de ellos.

- Pues si quieres pasar tus EXTASIS y convertirte en AUROR tienes que poder. Creo que McGonagall debió decírtelo: El tener el título de Prefecto en tu hoja de antecedentes te será muy útil en tu evaluación. Incluso podría conseguir que pasaran por alto tus malas calificaciones. Si te designan Prefecto es porque puedes con la responsabilidad... Piensa en tu madre... -. Masculló, furiosa.

- Hermione, me estoy quedando dormido en clase, en entrenamiento, en la mesa durante la cena... Mi cuerpo no da para otro mes a este ritmo -.

- Bueno, Vane nos enseñó concentración... Creo que ya es hora de que pongas en práctica eso de respirar hondo y vaciar tu mente... Yo lo hago y fíjate que sí resulta -. Harry miró a Hermione y sonrió con algo de ironía... La muchacha se puso roja y desapareció tras 'Hierbas Orientales y sus Exóticos Usos y Propiedades'

- Ron, si no eres capaz de soportar esto, nunca llegarás a ser AUROR... -. Resopló.

La verdad es que todos ponían lo mejor de ellos para que el ambiente fuera lo más tranquilo posible. Vane incluso ya no molestaba a Draco casi nada porque estaba muy ocupada organizando con Minerva el plan de seguridad de la fiesta. Sprout y Hagrid criaban las calabazas para que ese año fueran más grandes y bellas que nunca, y cumpliendo una amenaza que Harry ya creía olvidada, su Jefa de Casa lo mandó a ayudar a Filch con la limpieza y sellado de roperos y cosas así, ya que los alumnos mayores tenían la mala costumbre de echar a los alumnos menores que se aventuraban por los pasillos a dar un paseo en los armarios evanescentes. Malfoy intentaba encontrarse con Harry lo más que pudiera, pero no se acercaba a la Torre Gryffindor. El casi caer de las escaleras lo tenía muy a raya... Siempre que se daba la oportunidad empujaba o pisaba a Potter y en la clase de Pociones Snape y él descargaban toda su antipatía con lindos y redondos ceros que estaban haciendo peligrar un poco la asignatura... Neville, en cambio, se mostraba cada vez más tranquilo en las clases. Penelope poco a poco se convertía en su gran apoyo moral ahora que andaba más preocupado por su abuela y parecía que la ocasión de ver a sus padres se notaba más lejana...

Ron se mandaba muchas cartas con su madre y Ginny hacía lo propio con los gemelos. Según lo que ellos contaban, el negocio iba estupendamente. Los Surtidos Saltaclases hacían furor entre los del quinto año. Siempre andaban uno o dos deambulando por los pasillos en los horarios de clase, supuestamente para ir a la enfermería... Ginny abusaba de los inventos de los gemelos, porque sus TIMO'S se venían muy fuertes, así que solía excusarse de no ir a las reuniones del ED... Para disgusto de Ron, Dean también se quedaba con ella "A Ayudarla"

- Debes entender que tu hermana está haciendo su propia vida... -.

- No puedo Harry... Es mi hermana, aún es muy chica... Yo la vi desde que era una bebita, cuando jugaba conmigo a desgonomizar el jardín... Cuando Fred y George la molestaban contigo... El tiempo ha pasado tan deprisa... -. Harry sonrió.

- Para mí también es como una hermanita, pero hay que dejarla hacer su vida... Ella ha demostrado que es una persona independiente... Si la sobreproteges tanto lograrás que se enoje contigo -. A Ron le tiritaba el mentón... Parecía que iba a llorar...

- Por Dios! No seas tan pendejo... -.

- ¡Es mi hermana! -.

La noche antes de la fiesta Agatha se quedó hasta muy tarde arreglando con el Profesor Flitwick los adornos del Gran Salón... Aunque los dos no aparentaban ser de mucha ayuda, dado lo bajitos que eran, lograron hacerlo todo por sí mismos: Flitwick movía los objetos y Agatha lo dirigía en tan delicada operación, ayudada por su vista más confiable que la del anciano profesor.  
Cuando al fin Ron se aprendió el recorrido y Draco se dignó a aceptar que no le tocaría la guardia con Parkinson, sino que con Zacharias, todos pudieron irse a dormir...

Vane encendió un incienso y se fumó media cajetilla de cigarros en tanto repasaba uno de los libros que Minerva le había mandado a leer, antes de ponerse la pijama de franela verde agua y sentarse en el alféizar de una de sus ventanas a fumarse el último cigarrillo del día... Esa noche hacía un frío glacial... Y había luna llena.

Los Merodeadores! ... Seguramente Remus ya está transformado en lupino... Sólo espero que alcanzara a llegar a la Casa de los Gritos, de lo contrario se va a armar la de padre y señor mío... Entre las manos de la profesora había una carta... Dumbledore en persona se la había alcanzado...

"Acá el clima está un poco más cálido. Ya le informé a Dumbledore de la partida de algunos seguidores de Voldemort que alcancé a identificar... No sabes las ganas que tengo de que pasáramos las Navidades juntas, pero Armand me ha dicho que tú no quieres, que tu puesto de profesora en Hogwarts te impide tener más preocupaciones que Potter... Debo confesarte que me siento algo celosita de que tengas a Severus tan cerquita tuyo, de seguro ya lo has hecho caer a tus pies ¿No?... Sino lo has hecho Agatha Sybile Vane Wotton, te juro que yo misma le pongo un Imperius para que hagas lo que te plazca con él, como regalito atrasado de Navidad... Armand te echa de menos y pregunta que cuándo te vas a dignar a mandarle una cartita, ingrata... ¿No ves que él se preocupa mucho por tí?. El pobrecito, siempre te vas sin despedirte y luego mandas una lechuza con dos líneas todas garrapateadas con esa letra caótica que tienes... ¡Escribe más, porque no vale la pena que viaje tanto el pobre animalito! Y por supuesto el descifrar tus jeroglíficos nos entretendría un par de noches más... ¿No echas de menos los croissants?. Yo no puedo vivir sin ellos, no puedo vivir sin pan, es la base de mi dieta ahora que no duermo mucho... Sí, ya sé que me vas a regañar otra vez por integrarme a la Orden del Fénix y meterme en lo que no me importa, pero es que no pude resistir la tentación... Quiero conocer a Snape, verlo aunque sea una vez para entender bien por qué me dejaste congelándome acá en París hace tanto tiempo... Por qué durante todos estos años has estado pidiendo la plaza de DAO sin éxito, atornillada allá en Londres sin mandarme una sola carta para saber si estás viva o estás muerta... Ese hombre debe ser todo un cuerazo ¿no?, Porque acá los chicos están muy buenos... Y las chicas también. Los ingleses no tienen humor, siempre es el trabajo o el deber, nunca la diversión... bueno, ya no puedo escribirte más, este Auror del demonio ya me está poniendo caritas, dice que se tiene que ir luego, adiós ¡Y feliz Halloween!

Eternamente tuya

Tu Linda Juliette"

¡Pendeja del séptimo infierno!... Cree que esto es juego. No sé qué cara pondría si viera a Severus... Pero seguro que a Remus se le tira encima... Si la conozco tanto como la conozco, seguro que sí... Ese Lupin ha tenido desde siempre una fuerza de atracción irresistible... Ah! de solo pensar en la carita que va a poner esta Navidad cuando me vea... Va a pensar que se abrió el infierno y seguro que se pone a esperar a Sirius en la chimenea, por si Santa Nicolás se lo envía envuelto en papel celofán... Black... No te pudiste morir de manera más estúpida, pero lo hiciste con estilo... Y de manera honorable... Mejor me voy a dormir... No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que este Halloween va a ser un dolor de cabeza...

Realmente Agatha no se dio cuenta de cuándo dejó de recordar y comenzó a soñar...

"... Uno a uno, los escalones que la separaban de su preocupación más grande después de Severus desaparecían con rapidez. Desde las mazmorras a la Torre Gryffindor había una gran distancia, pero ella lo recorría sin miedo... Nadie iba a atraparla, nadie sentiría sus pasos ni notaría si por error ella pisaba un escalón de menos y caía... La muchacha daba gracias a Dios por ser tan pequeña y no tener tantas curvas... Eso que a otras acomplejaba tanto, a ella le llenaba de orgullo, porque era una serpiente, silenciosa mientras avanzaba hacia la jaula de los leones... Su cabello rojizo podría delatarla, pero en el Pride no había un alma en pie... No, esta noche tampoco iban a atraparla... tendría que tener muy mala pata...

Y allí estaba, frente a la puerta de uno de los dormitorios de chicos de Séptimo de Gryffindor. La madera cedió sin ruido y una débil luz caía sobre el pasillo entre las cuatro camas adoseladas... ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo desde el año anterior?, Como tres, o cuatro, siempre que notaba que su profesor de DAO se veía demasiado pálido y ojeroso antes de irse a la cama... Remus era un marginado, igual que ella cuando el Howler enteró a todos los de Slytherin de su deshonrosa procedencia... Desde ese día Remus le había mirado con pena, como compadeciéndose de ella y Severus le rehuía como a la malaria... Nunca se había hecho amiga de ninguno de los dos en realidad, pero por lo menos ellos soportaban su presencia sin poner demasiados reparos... Con aire resignado reforzaban aquello en lo que flaqueaba y Agatha retribuía eso con barras de chocolate o con la siempre desagradable tarea de limpiar calderos llenos de cualquier porquería, pero sin magia, para evitar que por un hechizo mal conjurado creara la eventualidad de que pudiera suceder algo con la próxima poción... Con los pies descalzos y helados, la muchachita se acercó a la cama de Remus, la más lejana de la ventana por razones obvias. En la cama de al lado, un chico de cabello muy revuelto hacía el ademán de alzar la mano para alcanzar algo... James Potter; ni dormido dejaba de pensar en el Quidditch... Agatha no podía entender cómo ese descerebrado sacaba suspiros entre las chicas de Slytherin... Frente a la cama de Lupin se hallaba la de Black... Uno que tenía un fans club muy capaz de destrozar a cualquier desafortunada que osara traspasar el radio de 10 metros de distancia, y al fondo... Un chico rechonchito y siempre tembloroso... Los de Slytherin se regocijaban molestándolo cuando sus amigotes no andaban cerca. Intentando enfocarse en lo que había ido a hacer, la chica sacó un paño seco de sus bolsillos y puso un poco de agua en una pequeña batea sobre la mesita de noche de Remus... Esa era una de sus mayores satisfacciones... Calmar la fiebre que se apoderaba del HeadBoy marginado de Gryffindor cuando sus transformaciones eran particularmente violentas... Remus se movía en la cama de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas que nadie podía escuchar, menos entender... Su dulce melenita descuidada, marcas de ojeras en su rostro ya envejecido por el maltrato y las noches de estudio... El agua fría vino a calmar sus pesadillas y rápidamente recuperaba la paz... Agatha esperó hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido y secando el paño con un susurrante hechizo, se lo guardó nuevamente en el bolsillo de la túnica, tras lo cual vació la batea con magia y se quedó un poco más observando el descanso de los Marauders como un voyerista descarada... Envidiando la amistad que los unía, que los hacía uno solo contra Severus, para humillarlo en cualquier momento... Sirius gemía y Vane se acercó para mirarlo mejor. No se le veía la cara detrás de tanto pelo, y a pesar del frío que hacía él llevaba el pecho insolentemente desnudo... No era de extrañar que al otro día, antes del desayuno, estuviera echando humo por las orejas... La chica se acercó un poco más a él y con cuidado le quitó el pelo de la boca, pues amenazaba con atragantarse si seguía susurrando... Y entonces...

- TE ATRAPÉ -."

Vane abrió los ojos con esa voz atronándole en los oídos... Todavía podía sentir cómo la mano de Sirius Black le sujetaba con fuerza para que no escapara... A la mujer le costó un poco darse cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto, segura y recordar que Black ya había muerto...

- ¡Maldita sea! -. Exclamó llevándose una mano a la cara y restregándose los ojos... - Todos los años me tiene que venir a buscar un muerto... -. 


	9. 9

Para la simpática Edith: Este cruel jueguito Malfoy es tuyo

9 Halloween ---------

- El Gran Salón está mucho más bonito que los años anteriores -. Ese comentario se repetía de boca en boca. Las calabazas ciertamente estaban más grandes que nunca y la expresión de sus rostros era particularmente siniestra. Las velas flotaban de un lado para otro y Peeves se dio a la tarea de asustar a los de primero de Hufflepuff hasta hacerlos entrar en el Salón gritando, algunos al borde de la histeria. A los mayores les costó un poco calmarlos y explicarles que Peeves hacía eso todos los años y que en suerte les había tocado a ellos, pero que podrían haber sido los alumnos de cualquier casa... Era su manera de hacer la primera cena de Halloween en Hogwarts inolvidable. El techo estaba despejado e iluminado por bellas estrellas... Casi al final se podía contemplar la luna llena y Harry recordó con un retorcijón en su estómago que Lupin andaría por ahí transformado, completamente solo en su locura esa noche. Hagrid estuvo sólo durante unos minutos, en los cuales se acercó a saludar a sus amigos.

- ¡Feliz Halloween! -. Hagrid estaba a espaldas de Harry. Los demás Gryffindor hicieron como que no escuchaban nada y siguieron comiendo, pero los de Slytherin miraban con interés.

- Gracias... Pero no sé qué tiene de feliz -. Dijo Ron con enojo... - No podremos irnos a dormir hasta que el último enano esté en su cama y dormido profundamente. Lo peor de todo es que mañana tenemos clases igual -.

- No seas tan quejumbroso Ron -. Le reprochó Hermione. - Por lo menos nos dieron libres las dos primeras horas. Podremos dormir hasta tarde -.

- ¡Qué bien!... ¿Debería estar contento por aquella generosa disposición? -.

- No le hagas caso Hagrid... Son los nervios. Parece que Ron no está hecho para asumir responsabilidades -. Y Weasley se puso a comer algo, porque ya le tocaba ir a recorrer los pasillos, en compañía de los Prefectos de Ravenclaw.

- Bueno, sólo pasaba a despedirme... -.

- ¿Despedirte? -.

- Sí Harry. Hoy debo partir. La clase la tomará la profesora Grubbly-Plank -. Todos guardaron silencio. No podían preguntar por la razón, pues sabían de antemano que se trataba de algo para la Orden del Fénix.

- Bueno, espero que regreses pronto al menos -.

- Sí... Haré todo lo posible por estar aquí antes de las Navidades -. Y con un gesto de la mano se puso derecho y se marchó por el pasillo. Harry sintió que alguien clavaba la mirada en su nuca y cuando se volteó a mirar, se encontró con el acero y el fuego en el rostro de Draco.

- Espero que hoy no vayas a pelearte con él -. Dejó escapar Granger. Potter de inmediato se volteó a mirarla. - Anda más sulfurosito que nunca -.

- ¿Y cómo no?, Si nos toca estar de pie toda la noche -.

- Deja de quejarte por un momento Ron! -.

Potter giró la cabeza hacia la Mesa Alta donde Dumbledore comía alegremente... ¿Qué podría estar pensando en ese momento?. Desde hacía mucho que Harry no confiaba en el juicio del director de Hogwarts, pero no era porque creyera que perdía la cabeza, sino porque lo sucedido el curso anterior le demostró que no conocía en realidad nada de aquel en el que había confiado durante cinco largos años a pies juntillas. Dumbledore seguía evitando la mirada de Harry, y no se había acercado ni una sola vez a él para hablarle de lo que estaba pasando afuera o siquiera darle noticias sobre Remus... Él podría haber muerto y Potter allí, sin enterarse. El muchacho sentía un gran globo en su estómago y era incapaz de comer algo... ¿Estarían todos bien?. ¿No ocultaría Dumbledore información valiosa otra vez?. Agatha se veía pésimo... Llevaba el mismo peinado que en el expreso el primero de septiembre, pero sus ojos se notaban cansados y miraba la sopa con un abatimiento total. Snape comía con su calma habitual y Minerva no paraba de mirar hacia la mesa de su casa, como buscando algo... Y para sorpresa de Harry, Draco parecía buscar lo mismo entre los alumnos de Gryffindor... Zabini observaba asustado; nuevamente Malfoy se había llevado la mano al pecho y sonreía...

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, hacia el norte, un grupo de hombres se movía entre las delgadas siluetas de los árboles... Van con paso firme, en silencio para que nadie pueda advertir sus presencias, alertas y dispuestos a hacer la noche de su verdadera prueba algo de lo cual su Señor estaría orgulloso por siempre... Las máscaras se destacan, blancas contra el negro de las capuchas, y por las rendijas, ojos brillan de ansiedad y mal... Esa sed de destrozar, de hacer justicia... Complacer a aquel que los ha acogido bajo su manto, que les ha prometido paz para sus familias de sangre pura... Los Inferiores ya no los despreciarían nunca más...

El blanco de esta noche: Una pequeña comunidad Muggle donde se celebraba la fiesta de Halloween... Las casas estaban bastante distantes unas de otras, a causa de las granjas y los amplios campos que los pobladores cuidaban, por lo que la fiesta era muy importante para la convivencia no faltaría un solo Muggle... Voldemort había escogido aquel lugar porque consideró que sería una bonita tumba...

'"La Marca Oscura podrá verse con su imponente mensaje contra el cielo estrellado de esta noche"'

Ya faltaba poco... Se olía en el aire la comida, la felicidad de esos niños que apenas sí sabían caminar mientras probaban pastel de calabaza y contaban entre ellos los dulces que les habían regalado para ver cuál de todos tenía más...

Alguien entre los rostros sonrientes miraba hacia el bosque con algo de aprehensión...

- ¿Qué sucede Elisa? -. Le dijo un hombre a la muchacha que iba vestida con una túnica de bruja mientras le abrazaba por la espalda... Ese era uno de los pocos días en que Elisa era feliz, en el que nadie se asustaba a verla vestida como lo que era... Una hechicera.

- No lo sé... Siento un escalofrío que recorre mi espalda, nada más... -.

- No te preocupes, no debe ser nada malo, ya sabríamos si algo se viniera, siempre nos han avisado -. Aseguró el hombre mirando al cielo...

De pronto gritos y pies que corren de un lado a otro, desesperados, sin hallar una sola ruta de escape... Los Death Eaters aparecen, los Embajadores de la muerte, la peste, con sus pies contaminando la tierra que pisaban, las varitas en alto y las voces como truenos, rasgando, matando, llenándose de placer enfermo, de bien a costillas del sufrimiento de otros... Tomando a los niños para lanzarles 'Cruciatus', riéndose mientras esas carnecitas tiernas ceden bajo el poder, cortándose y sangrando... Las madres intentan protegerlos, pero algunos de los Mortífagos las amarran con cuerdas encantadas... Con ellas se darán un festín más tarde... Los hombres caen también bajo las maldiciones Imperdonables y mil maleficios que nadie conoce más que aquellos que han nacido en el infierno... Una densa neblina cayó y dos figuras retornan desde su puesto de vigilancia...

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! -. Exclama una voz de mujer y uno de los encapuchados cae al suelo, indudablemente muerto. Los habían cogido por sorpresa, pero son sólo dos... Uno de los enmascarados se larga a reír con su voz poderosa, imponiéndose entre los gritos -.

- ¿Piensan que van a salvar a estos pobrecitos Muggles, Traidores? -.

- Sí... -. Responde con insolencia el hombre. - Somos Aurors -. Los demás siervos de Voldemort continúan con sus juegos, consiguiendo que uno de los Muggles se muerda un brazo hasta sacarse sangre...

- ¡Clama piedad! -. Gritaban dos figuras, indudablemente chicos jóvenes, que estaban sentados sobre la mesa del banquete con el mentón apoyado en una mano. - Vuestra Vida es nuestra... -.

- Expelliarmus! -. Elisa exclama y las varitas caen al piso... Ella y su marido saben que no van a lograr mucho, pero quieren ganar algo de tiempo para que los que puedan huir lo hagan... Los dos chicos que jugaban con el humano se pusieron de pie

- JAJAJJAJAJAJAAJAJAJJJ!-. Se ríe aquel que ha hablado con los Aurores. - Saben que no van a conseguir nada con esto ¿NO?. Sólo quieren que los Muggles escapen, que se refugien y alguno sobreviva a la masacre, pero deben entender que no será así... Nosotros los mataremos a ustedes y estos seres inmundos que nos han destruido por siglos, los que casi consiguieron exterminarnos, van a pagar... -.

- Ellos son inocentes! -.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque son niños?... Eso no es así... Están malditos desde que sus asquerosos padres los engendran... El sólo hecho de reproducirse los hace indignos de seguir viviendo... -.

Severus caminaba con pasos fuertes... Estaba muy enojado. Agatha lo seguía apenas, sus pasitos cortos eran una maldición...

- Hoy me tocaba con Sprout -. Se quejó Snape.

- ¿Quieres decir que no te agrada mi compañía? -. Un gruñido por respuesta.  
- 'Deja de seguirme...' -.

- Nop. Tengo que hablar contigo... Así que vamos al campo de Quidditch ¡ya! -. Snape siguió caminando por el patio hacia el campo de vuelo...

- ¿No me escuchaste? -.

- No me das órdenes, no lo olvides... -. Susurró amenazante.

- Te aseguro que te interesará mucho escucharme... -. Severus meditó por un segundo y siguió en la dirección opuesta...

- ¡Odio la Cena de Halloween y los Bailes de Navidad! -. Bufó la mujer. Snape Gruñó - Ya, ya... Espera un momento, voy a despejar el campo -. Se agacha y avanza un poco bajo las galerías arrastrándose sin ningún recato...

- ¡QUÉ LINDO! -. Grita fuerte y claro... Dos personas exclaman un par de groserías y pronto salen de las gradas... Son una parejita de Slytherin...

- Mira Snape... Tan obedientes tus babies ¿no? -. Exclama alegremente Agatha con los dos muchachos tomados por el cuello de la túnica. Como ambos son más altos que ella, el cuadro resulta divertido. - Ahorita se van a las mazmorras y se acuestan... Mañana se tomarán medidas, caballeros... -. Y los dos chicos salen disparados al castillo... - Ahora sí. Anoche vi a Black... -. Severus arquea una ceja, incrédulo, pero su rostro ha palidecido un poco...

- ¿Ah, sí?... Deberías ir a pasar una temporada con los Longbottom, a ver si tu cerebro empieza a funcionar... -.

- No se apareció, idiota... Se metió en uno de mis sueños, logró dominar sus acciones y me agarró por un brazo... Donde quiera que esté, ya se aburrió y tiene ganas de volver -. Agatha se estremece. - Deberías morirte alguna vez y revivir, para que veas lo lindo que es ... Todos los Halloween por la mañana mi casita me reclama -. Le comenta molesta.

- ¿Y qué se supone que quiere, eh? -.

- Supongo que hablarme... En el sueño sólo me dijo " ¡Te Atrapé!" -. La boca de Snape se contorsionó en una burlona sonrisa. - Como sea, Black ya sabe que estoy entre los vivos y me busca... Sí ríete!... -.

- Dicen que los que sobreviven al 'Cruciatus' quedan mal de la cabeza... -.

- Ah!... Bueno, tú no necesitaste el Cruciatus ¿NO? -. El rostro de Severus volvió a contorsionarse.

- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí? -. Nuevamente ese susurro lleno de odio.

- Por la sencilla razón de que no se lo voy a contar al viejo... Hasta que no sepa qué es lo que quiere ese demente de Sirius -. Snape no le habla más y echa a andar hacia el castillo, su capa revoleando atrás como las alas de un murciélago... Agatha sólo sonríe y enfila hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, para ver si pilla a más muchachitos cariñosos...

Luego de que sus amigos dejaron la mesa, Harry comenzó a sentirse bastante incómodo porque todos parecían vigilarlo atentamente. No le gustaba quedarse solo, mucho menos desde ese día en que le dolió la cicatriz en plena clase... Luego de tomar un poco de jugo de calabaza y cortarle a Seamus Finnigan una conversación sobre Quidditch, Potter se puso de pie y anunció que iba a dormir temprano, porque al otro día había clases... Ginny quiso retenerle, pero él le dijo que de verdad tenia mucho sueño y necesitaba descansar porque había entrenamiento de Quidditch y quería rendir, que por algo era uno de los capitanes del equipo de Gryffindor... Se puso de pie y los de Slyhterin ya lo observaban sin ningún disimulo, también lo hacía la profesora McGonagall... Los pasos de Harry se aceleraron y cuando salió del Gran Salón, echó a correr... Esa noche no quería que nadie lo viera, Se sentía un poco perseguido la verdad. No era cómo para él que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de sus pasos... ¿Pero por qué los de Slytherin lo miraban tanto?. ¿Acaso sucedería algo?... Y él sin poder escribirle a nadie ¡Qué rabia!...

- Hay que matarlos de inmediato -. Sugirió uno de los enmascarados. La noche se volvía cada vez más fría en el poblado y aquel que hablaba con los defensores de los Muggles ya los había dejado inconscientes...

- No es necesario... -. Dijo quién parecía el líder de la matanza. - A los traidores no se les da una muerte rápida... No se la merecen... -. Sus ojos grises brillaban a través de las rendijas de la máscara. - Yo me encargaré de ellos. Ustedes preocúpense de atrapar a todos los Muggles y dejarlos en la mitad de esta... Celebración... Ellos deseaban protegerlos... bueno, por lo menos no se van a perder del festín... -.

- Muy bien... ¡Ya lo han oído!... ¡REÚNAN A LOS MUGGLES QUE HAN SOBREVIVIDO! ¡BUSQUEN POR LOS SENDEROS, DE SEGURO ESTÁN CORRIENDO! ¡TAMBIÉN POR EL BOSQUE! -. Los encapuchados llamaron a sus escobas y riéndose como si fueran hienas atravesaron la nube de plata que los rodeaba y empezaron a buscar...

- Haremos de este Halloween algo muy lindo... Como Nuestro Señor nos lo ha ordenado -.

Potter se había ocultado en el pasillo que conducía al Salón de Godric, cerca de su torre, pero sabía que allí no estaba seguro, que Hermione o Ron iban a verlo... Sólo quería recuperar algo de aliento antes de irse a la Torre de Astronomía... Durante todo ese año, cuando no había podido estar solo, iba a la Torre y miraba las estrellas. Nadie iba a meterse allí, porque la profesora Sinistra se los había prohibido, y mantenía cerrado el acceso con una contraseña, sin embargo, por cariño a Harry y tal vez entendiendo sus razones sin necesidad de preguntar, le dio sólo a él la clave y con ello el permiso para que entre a la hora que se le antoje. Rodeado por sus estrellas guardianas y con un telescopio para observar aquellas que más quería, Harry Potter podía encontrar algo de paz para su alma y alejarse de todos esos seres que sólo esperaban de él la salvación, como tantos años atrás. Los únicos que buscaron su amistad por lo que era se llamaban Hermione y Ron. Ellos no esperaban que él hiciera prodigios, y sin la ayuda de ambos, quizás muchas desgracias hubiesen sido inevitables... Como la muerte de Ginny, por ejemplo. Si su hermano no hubiera acompañado a Harry, a él le habría faltado el valor, o sencillamente Lockhart se hubiera salido con la suya... Miles de cosas que al final Harry no había conseguido solo... Con pasos cansinos se desplazó hasta uno de los telescopios que siempre había por ahí para ser montado, y luego de armarlo y ajustarlo buscó a 'Sirio', en la constelación del 'Canis Major'...

Pasos suaves y un frufrú de telas pesadas sacaron de su observación al muchacho de cabellos negros. De inmediato Harry fijó su vista hacia la puerta y para su sorpresa, no era la profesora Sinistra quien había entrado al salón... Unos ojos grises como plata estaban fijos en él, pero la expresión de aquel rostro pálido y afilado era diferente; no había desprecio, ni enojo... Era como satisfacción.

- ¿Mirando el cielo Potter? ¿Acaso buscas una estrella fugaz para ver si te devuelve a tu padrino? -. Preguntó arrastrando las palabras como siempre.

- Exacto. Buscando alguna estrella que cumpla mis deseos... Como por ejemplo el de que Lucius Malfoy sea encerrado en Azkabán otra vez -. Dijo con voz calma, sin embargo Draco no se le tiró encima como siempre que Harry mencionaba a su padre y se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre.  
- Pues necesitarás más que suerte para que mi padre regrese a Azkabán y tú estés con vida para verlo... Tu familia también deseaba lo mismo, pero comprenderás que el destino no es algo que puedas planificar, sólo pasa... -.

- ¿Y cuál es mi destino, según tú? -.

- 'Sufrir'... -. Draco se acomodó su cabello largo con los modales de un gato, tan sensuales que Harry se quedó mirándolo algo fascinado. Malfoy parecía ser consciente de lo que provocaba y eso le hizo sonreír perversamente, como su padre cuando asesinaba... - Tu destino es morir... Uno no cuenta dos veces que ha vencido al mago más poderoso que haya existido -.

- Corrección. Yo no he vencido al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos... Él dirige Hogwarts y no huye ni se esconde -.

- No lograrás irritarme con esas boberías. Llegará el día de ese viejo y entonces quisiera verlos a todos ustedes; De seguro entrarán en el pánico y serán presa fácil de los Death Eaters... Me alegrará mucho verlos morir uno por uno... -. Draco empezó a caminar hacia Harry, y este siguió parado donde mismo, con su telescopio fijo en la estrella de su padrino... La luna iluminaba torvamente la torre y un rayo de su luz se colaba muy lejos de ellos dos, iluminando un mapa celeste donde podían verse miles de estrellas con nombres minúsculos, moviéndose por el papel según la posición en la que se encontraban... - Sí, empezando por tu amiguita, la MudBlood... Luego, uno por uno, esos traidores de los Weasley... En el piso, bañados en su propia sangre, gritando y clamando piedad al Oscuro Señor y él riéndose... -. Harry estaba rígido, el odio poco a poco lo invadía, ese sentimiento era más grande que el desprecio, que su propio amor...

- Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas... -.

- ¿De veras lo crees? -. Harry y Draco estaban tan cercanos que sus alientos se confundían en nubes de vapor, el aire estaba tan frío... - Nunca la oscuridad ha sido vencida, jamás lograrás interponerte a Lord Voldemort... -.

- Ya lo hice una vez, y lo haré un millón si es necesario, Draco Malfoy... -.

- Eso... Está por verse, Potter. Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas? "Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso..." -. Harry jamás se había arrepentido de rechazar la mano que Draco le tendió en aquella ocasión, y gracias a Dios, tampoco tendría la oportunidad de recriminárselo. - Podríamos haber sido grandes amigos... -.

- Lo dudo. Nosotros no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro ¿Sabes? -. Dijo Harry antes de meditar en lo raro que había sonado aquello. Draco sonrió. - Jamás podríamos haber sido amigos... -. Añadió con firmeza.

- Como sea, aún no he olvidado la humillación que tú y ese viejo loco de Dumbledore hicieron pasar a mi familia... Y me las voy a cobrar contigo... -. Malfoy eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de Harry y se acercó a su oído izquierdo con mucha lentitud... Potter no pudo moverse, temía que si lo hacía caería al piso, no tenía fuerzas... - Voy a pegarte donde más te duele Harry... Palabra de Malfoy -. Y rápidamente se marchó por donde había llegado. Harry se dejó caer en el suelo finalmente y giró su vista hacia el telescopio...

Maldito sea el día en el que te ví por primera vez Draco... pero si tocas a uno solo de mis amigos me las pagarás... Palabra de Potter

Harry se pasó toda la noche en el observatorio, pensando y tratando de no pensar...

Por la mañana todo se veía mejor. Un sol tímido asomaba como el día anterior y la tibieza del ambiente auguraban que tal vez el entrenamiento sería un poco más largo. Como Ron tenía demasiados deberes atrasados se quedó en la Torre Gryffindor, intentando ponerse al día con Hermione, quien se había quedado para ayudarle y corregirle. Potter nuevamente sintió que todo Slytherin le miraba, pero los ignoró por completo. Aún le quedaba algo de rabia por lo de la noche anterior. Draco se había dado el gusto de demostrarle que le tenía completamente a su merced, y no iba permitirse nuevamente una flaqueza como esa, ni mucho menos permitiría que sus amigos se dieran cuenta... Draco sonreía al lado de Crabbe, mientras hablaba animadamente con Pansy, y lo miraba a él, como burlándose de su debilidad...

Como era de costumbre a la hora del desayuno, una bandada de lechuzas entró en el Gran Salón, dejando su carga habitual de paquetes y correo para los alumnos. Las cartas y los regalos se habían transformado en el único contacto de Hogwarts con el mundo de afuera, así que las muestras de interés eran siempre muy grandes... Varias aterrizaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, entre ellas una muy linda y de color castaño que se acercó a Ginny. Se veía algo cansada.

- ¡Miren!. Es una carta de los gemelos -. De inmediato llegó otra lechuza, indudablemente gemela de la anterior y se acercó a Ginny también, arrastrando un paquetito.

- ¿No seguirás consumiendo Surtidos Saltaclases? -. Le inquirió Harry en tono bajo. Ginny se puso roja.

- Por favor no se lo digas a Ron. Él ya me advirtió que no los usara, pero es que de verdad me cuesta mucho Transformaciones... Y no quiero molestar a Hermione. Ella se ve ya bastante ocupada -.

- Bueno, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte... No me fue tan mal el año pasado -.

- ¿De veras?. Eres muy amable Harry... Entonces te voy a cobrar la palabra -.

- ¿Has practicado para el entrenamiento de hoy? -.

- Un poco, pero creo que de todas maneras he mejorado -.

- Más te vale. Ron es capaz de matarte... -.

- No tiene autoridad moral. Yo por lo menos no me aterrorizaba en público... -. Y tarareando "A Weasley vamos a coronar" empezó a leer la carta de Fred. Recién entonces Potter notó que una lechuza le traía correo. El animalito parecía bastante molesto y le picoteó un dedo cuando el muchacho le quitó el pergamino de la patita. Para disculparse, Harry le alcanzó su jarra de jugo de calabaza y lo que le quedaba de pastel en el plato.

Era una carta de Remus.

De repente un alboroto se dejó escuchar en la mesa más silenciosa; la de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Samantha! ¡Samantha! -. Shrewd se había desmayado y por lo que Harry pudo ver cuando se puso de pie, tenía entre sus manos un pergamino de color gris. Una de sus amigas se lo arrebató y comenzó a leerlo, en tanto tomaban a la joven entre cuatro y la llevaban a la enfermería. Harry y los demás se acercaron a la mesa de Ravenclaw y entonces Cho le echó los brazos al cuello. Ella tenía la carta.

- ¡Ya empezaron Harry! -. Le dijo. Potter, algo confundido tomó el trozo de papel y empezó a leerlo con rapidez antes de que alguno de los Prefectos se lo quitara.

Estimada Señorita Samantha Shrewd:

Es nuestro deber informarle de que a las 4:45 de la madrugada del 1 de Noviembre del año en curso, un grupo de Death Eaters atacó un pequeño poblado al sur de Londres, ataque durante el cual los señores Elisa y Robert Shrewd fueron también asesinados, cayendo mientras defendían a los Muggles a su cargo. Le pedimos que durante los próximos días venga a las oficinas del Ministerio de la Magia en compañía de Albus Dumbledore, quién ya ha sido informado de lo sucedido, para revelarle más detalles.

Atte.  
Cornelius Fudge Ministro de la Magia

Harry de inmediato volteó el rostro a la mesa de Slytherin, pero Draco ya se había marchado.

- ¿Qué decía? -.

- Los ataques de los Death Eaters ya han comenzado -. Le replicó a Ginny, mientras arrugaba el papel y Cho lloraba desconsolada en su pecho, como si la que hubiera perdido a sus padres fuera ella - Señorita Chang, por favor ve a ver a Samantha y dile que iré a verla en cuanto pueda ¿está claro? -. Cho le quedó mirando muy confusa - Soy el líder del ED y es mi deber -. Explicó escuetamente. Cho se marchó, muy enojada y triste la vez. Potter había endurecido la expresión de su rostro; La rabia se le escapaba por los poros. Entonces recordó la carta de Lupin y regresó a por ella a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry:

La ofensiva ya ha empezado. Anoche atacaron una pequeña comunidad campesina y asesinaron dos Aurors. Dumbledore me ha pedido que te diga que no te precipites ni intentes hacer nada que pueda ponerte en riesgo... En estos días quizás alguno de nosotros vaya y entonces os explicaremos todo

Remus

- ¡¿Sólo me pones que 'quizás' vengas?! -. Masculló enfurecido, sin notar que Ginny estaba a su lado todavía.

- ¿De qué hablas? -.

- Vamos -. Dijo Harry tomándola de una mano. - Tenemos que contárselos a Hermione y a Ron... A lo mejor nos enteramos de algo más... No puedo creerlo... -. 


	10. 10

A Lily: tú ya sabes por qué...

10 El Veneno Favorito de Mi Señor ------------------------------

Hermione y Ron recibieron la noticia en tenso silencio. Estaban todos detrás de los libros de Herbología y Aritmancia.

- Y para finalizar, Remus me envía una carta diciéndome que no me precipite y que 'quizás' alguien venga y nos lo expliquen todo -.

- Bueno, tampoco podías pedir una carta más detallada. Sabes perfectamente que podrían interceptarlas -.

- Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué Dumbledore no quiere hablar conmigo. Vane sigue dándome clases y muy pocas veces me ha dolido la cicatriz -.

- Hubieran visto el lío que se armó en el Gran Salón. Todos querían pegarle a Malfoy, pero él se marchó en cuanto Samantha recibió la carta -.

- ¿Ustedes creen que Malfoy ya 'sabía' que esto iba a ocurrir? -. Inquirió Hermione y a la cabeza de Harry vino el incidente de la noche anterior... Por supuesto que lo sabía. Ahora sus palabras comenzaban a tener sentido.

- Pero claro! -. Dijo Ron. - Ese es hijo del Mortífago más grande que ha existido... Su padre tiene que mantenerlo al tanto.

- Sin embargo creo que la reacción de los demás es exagerada. No porque su padre sea Mortífago, él es culpable de lo que pase afuera -. Apuntó Ginny.

- Sin embrago, es él con quién todos pueden descargar su ira -. Razonó Ron. Todos asintieron, incluido Harry.

Las clases ese día fueron muy tristes. El espacio que Samantha había dejado en las salas de clases era muy grande y los del ED iban cada vez que podían a la enfermería, pero Madame Pomfrey los echó a la hora de la cena, diciéndole que estaba tan histérica que tuvo que narcotizarla. No hubo entrenamiento de Quidditch y los Gryffindor regresaron al Pride tan silenciosos como el día del banquete. Por supuesto que los de Slytherin se pusieron a la defensiva y un apretado grupo de alumnos de quinto y sexto año se agregaron a Crabbe y Goyle para que Draco no sufriera el castigo que los de Gryffindor le tenía prometido.

- ¡¿No sé cómo puedes dormir por las noches?! -.

- Tu padre es un asesino, ¡Pero nos vamos a cobrar contigo la que le han hecho a Samantha! -.

- ¡Cerdo! ¡Seguramente tu padre te ha enviado una carta detallándote la matanza de los Muggles y los padres de Shrewd! -.

- ¡¿No te conmueve ver el dolor ajeno?! ¡Tu sangre maldita ha hecho de este un valle de lágrimas! -.

- ¡Vete Malfoy! ¡Vete de Hogwarts! -. Eran los insultos más suaves que inundaban los pasillos.

- ¡VETE! -.

- ¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR FINNIGAN! -. Bramó Snape cuando los del ED se toparon con los de Slyhterin no muy lejos de la enfermería. - ¡Y LA PR"XIMA VEZ QUE LOS ESCUCHE VOY A ENCERRARLOS EN LAS MAZMORRAS PARA QUE EL BAR"N SE DÉ UN FESTÍN! -. Draco agradeció con una tímida sonrisa las palabras de su Jefe de Casa y Snape tuvo la certeza de que ese odio le estaba afectando. Eso lo puso aún más molesto, por lo que se dio el gusto de agarrar a Finnigan por la túnica y llevarlo ante Minerva. La profesora McGonagall apareció un poco después que el grupo de Potter entrara al Pride.

- Esto ha ido demasiado lejos -. Dijo, empujando a Seamus adentro. El muchacho se veía pálido. - ¿Quiénes se creen que son, eh? -. La mujer estaba roja de rabia y los alumnos se agruparon a su alrededor, aunque no era necesario; gritaba tan fuerte que hasta en los dormitorios se escuchaba - Son alumnos de Sexto año, SEXTO, y Malfoy no tiene la culpa de lo que su padre haga o no. Él no es un Death Eater. Sé que la señorita Shrewd es muy apreciada por algunos de ustedes, pero no está en sus manos hacer justicia: Eso es tarea de los mayores, de los que están afuera ¡SU ÚNICA PREOCUPACI"N SON LOS ESTUDIOS!. Realmente me han decepcionado, pero no son mejores que los Slytherin, su rencor deben tragárselo así les duela mucho. MALFOY NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA, ¡ES UN ALUMNO DE ESTA ESCUELA COMO TODOS USTDES Y SI VUELVO A RECIBIR UNA SOLA QUEJA DEL PROFESOR SNAPE O ME ENTERO QUE HAN HECHO ALGO EN CONTRA DE DRACO MALFOY SUPRIMIRÉ EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH Y PERDERÁN AUTOMÁTICAMENTE EL CAMPEONATO DE LAS CASAS! -. Jamás les había tocado ver a la profesora tan molesta. Hermione pudo observar que la indignación se había apoderado de ella y estaba de acuerdo con esa actitud. Los de Ravenclaw no habían hecho nada más que preocuparse por su compañera... La venganza vendría después.

Samantha no pudo ser acompañada por sus más cercanos al funeral de sus padres. Sólo Albus Dumbledore dejó la escuela con ella. El estupor y luego el miedo se habían apoderado de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y más que nunca instaban a sus familiares a enviarles detalles de lo sucedido. La primera reunión del ED luego de la catástrofe fue más espantosa que nunca. Se guardó un minuto de silencio por los padres de Samantha, mientras Cho moquilleaba a su placer y fuerzas, y Luna estaba como ausente.

- Mi padre me dijo que fue horrible. Él llegó de los primeros y dice que los Mortífagos se excedieron... -. Pero no quiso darle más detalles a Harry, porque todos estaban escuchando.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? -. Inquirió Ernie - Ya no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados Harry ¡Se han metido con uno de los nuestros! -. Harry lo escuchó y lo meditó mucho antes de hablar.

- No podemos hacer nada -. Dijo fríamente - Estamos encerrados en Hogwarts... Aunque quisiéramos tomar venganza no hay manera de dejar esta escuela -. Todos los que lo acompañaron al Departamento de Misterios bajaron la cabeza, pues sabían que Potter estaba mintiendo.

- ¿No te impor...? -.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ ME IMPORTA!, Pero deben entender que no hay muchas posibilidades... Miren, a mí también me duele, yo también perdí a mi familia a manos de Voldemort. Ahora debemos ser razonables... -.

- ¿Razonables? -. Dijo Zacharias con sarcasmo. Le brillaban los ojos de enojo. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Creo que ya se los dije una vez -. Siguió con la voz más metálica y dura que jamás le habían escuchado. Los ojos de Godric centelleaban como los suyos - Nadie está aquí por la fuerza... No estamos listos, ustedes mismos han podido notar que nos falta demasiado para llegar al nivel de los Mortífagos... El que no está de acuerdo conmigo sencillamente se va. Si quieren tomar venganza por lo que pasó con Samantha, son muy libres de hacerlo, pero yo no voy a poner en riesgo la existencia de esta sociedad, así me termine quedando solo. No permitiré que nadie arriesgue su vida de manera estúpida sólo porque me sigue... -. Sirius había muerto por su imprudencia y esos días Harry lo tenía más claro que nunca.

- Debemos tomarlo con frialdad -. Dijo Luna. - Esto no es una afrenta sólo para nosotros, sino que para todo el mundo mágico. Potter tiene razón; no podemos hacer mucho desde Hogwarts. Para nuestra desgracia la sociedad nos tiene atada de manos, pero llegará el momento de tomar las armas, y sólo en ese momento debemos pensar... Y hay que preparase para reventar a los malnacidos que hicieron esto -. Ron no podía creerlo... Mucho menos Hermione. La manera en la que hablaba Lovegood era simplemente... Racional.

- ¿Pero cuándo llegará ese momento? -.

- Podría ser mañana mismo... Quizás los Death Eaters entren finalmente a Hogwarts o podamos salir de aquí, ¿Pero de qué vale?. Conocimiento es poder, dice el lema de los Ravens, y si no sabemos nada, dudo mucho que la valentía de los Gryffindors haga mucho por el bien de los demás... Mucho menos la fidelidad de los Hufflepuffs -.

- Lo que hemos hecho con Malfoy es simplemente una pendejería -. Dijo Hermione - No sacamos nada con golpearlo; por el contrario. Los únicos que saldremos perdiendo seremos nosotros... -.

- Nadie nos asegura que Draco Malfoy sea igual a su padre -. Concluyó Penelope y muchos le quedaron mirando como si hubiera gritado una grosería.

- Una serpiente no deja de ser serpiente por mucho que la piel cambie... -.

- Pero Draco es un chico igual a nosotros... De seguro si ustedes estuvieran en su lugar lo último que quisieran es precisamente lo que le han estado haciendo ¿No?. Uno no escoge a sus padres... Ni la manera en estos nos crían... Podemos revelarnos, pero si los demás nos odian terminaremos odiando -. Ron le miró con lástima. Penelope era tan jodidamente Hufflepuff... Pero sus palabras parecían hacer efecto. Los chicos murmuraban entre ellos y algunos asumían su culpa.

- Gracias Penelope. Yo no hubiera podido decirlo mejor... Sólo nos queda apoyarla y prepararnos... Ya saldremos de este lugar y podremos hacer lo que deseemos -. Dijo Harry y la conversación se dio por terminada.

- Creo que te has excedido un poco... -.

- Tal vez, pero era la única forma de acallarlos y que no fueran a hacer nada... Penelope tiene razón... Uno no puede escoger a sus padres, ni lo que ellos nos enseñan... -.

- Sin embargo, no creo que a Draco le haya hecho nada lo que le dijeron hoy... Los insultos simplemente rebotan contra él -.

Pero las cosas no fueron tan sencillas como Potter había pensado. Era verdad que nadie molestaba a Malfoy, pero las miradas y los murmullos a su espalda crecieron aún más... Sus compañeros de Casa le otorgaban un apoyo incondicional y los más pequeños se peleaban por defenderlo de los compañeritos de las otras casas... En realidad de los otros Gryffindors.

- Hoy pillé a Lee Johnson peleando con Uriel Van Helmont, de Slytherin... Todo era porque Johnson comentó en voz demasiado alta que los Malfoy deberían ser quemados en leña verde... Van Helmont le dijo que sólo los nacidos Muggles podían ser tan imbéciles como para creer que los hechiceros de verdad podrían ser eliminados de esa manera tan tonta... -. Comentó Hermione un día. - Fue una suerte que la profesora McGonagall no los viera, pero de seguro ese niño se lo cuenta a Snape -. Una lechuza se posó en uno de los ventanales de la Sala Común y golpeó la ventana con el pico - Esa debe ser la carta de Viktor -.

- ¿Todavía se escribe con Vicky? -.

- Bueno, no puedes negarle que tenga un amigo por correo -. Dijo Harry. El rostro de Ron se puso tan roja como sus orejas lo habían hecho un momento antes. Eso era un reproche. El rostro de Hermione fue cambiando a medida que leía la carta.

- ¿Qué sucede? -.

- Tenemos que hablarlo en secreto -. Y cogiendo de la mano a Ron, los tres salieron de la Sala Común y partieron al Salón de Godric. Así como algunos antes lo había sido el baño de Myrtle, ahora ese lugar era su centro de reuniones secretas.

- ¡Dínoslos ya! ¡Nos tienes en ascuas! -.

- Se trata de Durmstrang... Bueno, en realidad se trata de Karkarovv -.

- ¿Karkarovv? -.

- Sí... Escuchen... "No lo vas a creer Hermione, pero esta mañana Karkarovv quería hablar conmigo... Como no llegó a la cita fui a verlo a la escuela y entonces me lo dijeron... Hermione, El Morsmodre fue invocado sobre la escuela... Karkarovv está muerto -. La muchacha miró por un segundo a los ojos a Harry... - Yo voy a ir a Londres antes del final del año... Por aquí estamos todos muy conmocionados con lo sucedido... No entendemos por qué querían matarlo, mucho menos cómo entraron hasta aquí... Si hubieras visto cómo lo dejaron... Vomité del puro asco" -.

- ¿Por qué matarían a Karkarovv? -.

- Por que él los había traicionado... -. Dejó escapar Harry... - Ahora se están cobrando las traiciones... -.

- Harry... ¿Crees que vengan a por Snape? -. Dijo Ron.

- No lo sé... -. Harry no pensaba en Snape. Ese día en que le dolió la cicatriz había quedado más que demostrado que Agatha también fue una Mortífaga...

- ¿Piensas en Vane? -. Inquirió Granger... - Como sea, las cosas se están poniendo peor. Es una suerte que no nos llegue El Profeta. Esta noticia podría desatar la histeria total dentro de la escuela -.

- Parece que al fin el reinado del terror ha comenzado... -.

Agatha se enteró a través de Snape. El maestro de Pociones jamás había visto a la mujer tan pálida en todos los años que tuvo la desgracia de estar con ella. Vane ya iba en el quinto cigarrillo y aún era incapaz de articular un solo sonido.

- Por Dios! -. Exclamó cuando encendió el séptimo cigarro.

- Te he dicho que no fumes en mi despacho -. Le recordó Snape por enésima vez.

- Tu cabeza tiene precio Severus... ¿Y tú sólo te preocupas por un poco de humo?... ¡Estás enfermo...! .  
-  
¿No me digas que ahora tienes miedo? -.

- No tengo miedo... Es sólo que me parece increíble que lo hayan torturado, le hayan abierto las entrañas y las hayan puesto de adorno en su cuarto sin que nadie lo notara hasta que la marca brilló -.

- Siempre he dicho que todos los magos fuera de los Death Eaters son imbéciles. De seguro Karkarovv pensó que estaba a salvo entre las paredes de su castillo -.

- ¿Y tú todavía piensas ir a comprar el polvo de Bicornio a Knocturn Alley? N/A Severus siempre anda con el asuntito del polvo de "Bicornio" (Lo lamento pero es un chiste demasiado interno) ¿Quieres que te maten? -.

- No me interesa... -.

- A mí sí. Dame la maraca lista que yo voy a comprarla -. Dijo tajante la profesora...

- No voy a permitir que una simple hechicera vaya a comprar los materiales de mis pociones. No confío en el gusto de nadie más que no sea yo... -.

- Si, sí, si... Tu jodido ojo para escoger los ingredientes... Severus, aunque te duela estoy acá para cuidarte, lo quieras o no... Y así me toque usar mi arsenal Malfoy te voy a sacar la jodida listita del supermercado -.

- ¿No temes que alguien te reconozca...? -.

- ¿Me gastas una broma?... Menos mal que eres maestro de Pociones... Dame la lista -.

- Ya te dije que no. Si dejo de hacer mi vida normal creerán que tengo miedo -.

- Y si sigues haciendo tu vida normal acabarás igual que el imbécil de Karkarovv -. Severus se quedó sin argumentos, pero de todas maneras no le permitió ni siquiera el acompañarle a Knocturn Alley...

Finalmente Shrewd regresó. Había quedado en la custodia de sus abuelos maternos, pero ya no le interesaba nada... Casi estaba acabando el trimestre, las reuniones del Salón de Godric eran cada vez más cortas. La primera reunión en la que apareció la chica todos callaron e hicieron los hechizos sin emitir ningún comentario... Al final la chica se sintió tan ofendida que decidió hablar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensan mirarme con lástima todo el resto del día? -. Dijo de repente. Algunos almohadones quedaron parados a mitad de hechizo. Harry bajó la vista y Cho ya iba a ponerse a llorar de nuevo... - Perdí a mis padres a manos de los Mortífagos y es cierto, ya no los tengo a mi lado, pero no por ello deben mirarme así... No soy un fenómeno ni nada de eso... ¿O qué? ¿Quieren saber cómo murieron? ¿Quieren que les cuente lo que le Ministro de la Magia me dijo? ¿Quieren saber cómo asesinan los Death Eaters? ¿De qué son capaces?... Destrozaron todo lo que hallaron a su paso, consiguieron que los Muggles, entre ellos mismos se asesinaran unos a otros con el maleficio Imperius... Con el Cruciatus reventaron a los niños y se rieron mientras ellos corrían de un lado a otro y se lanzaban al piso. El Avada fue utilizado sólo para los más pequeños, fue su manera de decir que aún son un poco humanos... Y mis padres lo contemplaron todo... -. La voz de la muchacha se empezó a quebrar, pero ella continuó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba... - Ellos se quedaron ahí, mientras los malnacidos mataban y violaban a las mujeres que les parecían más bonitas y luego las destrozaban para que nadie pudiera reconocerlas. Prendieron fuego a la iglesia con todos los ancianos y algunos bebés adentro y se reían y comían en tanto los gritos lo dominaban todo y se burlaban de mi madre porque no podría hacer nada para detener la matanza... y de mi padre porque no podría proteger ni a su familia... Violaron a mi madre, la mataron delante de mi padre y no contentos con ello, descubrieron que llevaba cuatro meses de embarazo y le arrancaron el bebé de las entrañas para jugar Quidditch hasta que amaneció... No sólo enterré a mis padres, sino que me tocó enterrar al que iba a ser mi hermano menor... ¡¿CONTENTOS?! ¿Querían saciar su curiosidad, no?. ¿Querían conocer lo horrible que podrían ser los siervos de Lord Voldemort?. Pues ahora lo saben... Pueden torturar a las personas de maneras que no podrían imaginarse... -. Finalmente la muchacha se puso a llorar desconsolada mientras Penelope se le acercaba y le alcanzaba un poco de agua, pero Samantha rechazó a la otra chica y se puso de pie, para acercarse a Harry...

- Harry Potter ¿Tú también perdiste a tu familia no? -. Le dijo con una voz tan dura y fría, que parecía que conversara del clima. Lo tomó por la túnica y Hermione ya iba a intervenir cuando Luna le detuvo. Con la mirada, Potter le señaló que no se moviera. - Sólo tu comprendes el horror y la rabia que puede uno llevar adentro... Te exijo que me enseñes a hacer el 'Avada Kedavra'... Voy a matar a todos esos imbéciles... Si creen que yo también me voy a quedar mirando, están muy equivocados... -. Harry le besó la frente y Samantha se quedó de piedra.

- No te lo voy a enseñar... Así como tampoco aprenderás de mí los Maleficios Imperdonables -. Le respondió con calma. Potter tenía ganas de abrazarla, pero recordó que lo menos que él quería en ese momento era un abrazo. - No te prometo nada de eso si sigues conmigo... Sólo puedo ofrecerte mi complicidad. Yo no les enseñaré a matar, sino que a defenderse... -. Samantha le dio una bofetada. Al que tuvieron que atajar ahora fue a Ron Weasley.

- ¿Te atreves a jugar con mi dolor? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? -.

- No soy igual a Voldemort, es todo. Estás furiosa, indignada... ¿No entiendes que eso es lo que busca Voldemort? -. A Potter realmente le estaba costando trabajo no ceder... Las palabras de Shrewd le hacían recordar el odio por la muerte de casi toda su familia, y sentía que estaba actuando igual de Dumbledore. - ¿No ves que están esperando a que nos lancemos a una muerte estúpida?. Una vez yo cometí el error de ir tras una ilusión, de dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos más profundos e intentar vengarme de inmediato... Perdí a mi padrino, casi lo único que me quedaba en este mundo por ello y arriesgué cinco vidas inocentes, gente que se involucró conmigo sólo por lealtad... ¡Mírame a los ojos!... Casi perdí la vida yo también... Puede que sea lo más honroso, pero si vamos a vengarnos Samantha, procuremos odiar mucho... No tienes ni idea del odio, de lo podrido que debe tener el corazón un ser humano para hacer esos maleficios... Yo pude escucharlo, Bellatrix Lestrange me lo dijo riendo luego de asesinar a mi padrino, y las palabras las tengo demasiado presentes... Desear de verdad causar dolor, Disfrutar con ello... La distancia entre ser salvador y victimario es muy pequeña... ¿Te gustaría convertirte en aquello que tus padres más aborrecieron? ¿Un ser sanguinario, que acabaría matando sólo por diversión? -. La chica lo miraba con atención, desconfianza al principio, pero después lo entendía todo... Era como si Harry pudiera mostrarle en una cinta de video todo lo que sucedió esa noche... Finalmente Potter la abrazó.

- Ya se los he dicho... Esto no es un juego en que podremos volver a la vida o tendremos muchas oportunidades. Por eso me gusta que lo mediten todo el tiempo... Hay que ser muy valiente y muy estúpido como para buscar venganza de inmediato o creer que esto es sencillo... Ahora, les ruego que se empiecen a ir de a tres... y pronto. No hay nada más que ver -. Los chicos obedecieron, mientras Samantha, aún aferrada a la túnica de Harry, comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza. Luego de quince minutos, sólo quedaban ella y Hermione. Cho había querido quedarse, pero Luna la agarró de un brazo y le dijo que no era momento para ser buena amiga, que si quería consolarla lo hiciera en el Salón Común... Harry y Samantha debían conversar a solas.

- Recuerda que debes salir luego. Yo te cubriré cuando salgan de aquí ¿Bueno? -. Y la chica atravesó la pared. Entonces Harry pudo abrazar a la muchacha a gusto... Los dos se sentaron en el piso.

- ¿De verdad... Perdiste a tu padrino? -.

- Si... Lo vi morir y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo y todo fue mi culpa... Yo pensé que Voldemort le hacía daño y quise salvarlo... Todo era una trampa, y lo arrastré a la muerte... Por protegerme, él perdió su vida y me dejó casi solo... Intenté matarla, vengarme por lo que le hizo a Sirius, lo que me hizo a mí y esa mujer... Tuvo aún la cara de burlarse... Nadie lamenta más que yo la muerte de cualquier persona a manos de Voldemort o de algún Death Eater... Pero llenarnos de odio no sirve, al final... Se convierte en nuestra perdición... ¿Ya estás más tranquila? -.

- Potter... Júrame que si algún día podemos pelear... Júrame por la memoria de tus padres y de tu padrino que me vas a llevar, que me permitirás pelear... Yo no quiero que nadie más vaya a pasar por esto... -.

- Sí... Te lo juro. Lucharemos juntos -.

- Gracias -. Y le besó la mejilla.

Potter se sentía bien... Tal vez sonaba algo macabro, y por cierto, lo era, pero le hacía falta que Voldemort matara a los padres de alguien más, esa niña parecía entenderlo... Samantha era tan inteligente como Hermione y a pesar de todo, mostraba mucha entereza y madurez... Podría ser una gran aliada...

Severus estaba harto de las rondas de medianoche, que siempre entorpecían la evaluación de las pociones de los del quinto año. Siempre el profesor se había refugiado en su trabajo cuando solía verse superado por las circunstancias y no tenía ganas de pensar en el pasado o en el presente... Pero esta vez no podría sacarse la guardia para trabajar, porque Agatha se había marchado a una reunión de Aurors del Ministerio de la Magia y no regresaría hasta el otro día. En verdad que era sencillo olvidar que Vane andaba en una misión para Cornelius Fudge, y hasta Dumbledore solía pasarlo por alto en varias ocasiones... Lo que Agatha debería hacer era en teoría lo mismo que había hecho Dolores Umbridge, pero como las circunstancias eran especiales, la mujer se tomaba más que un par de licencias... En esos días Draco había andado muy extraño y Severus no podía dejar de pensar en ello. El mismo Blaise Zabini se había metido en su despacho para informarle que su compañero andaba en actitudes demasiado sospechosas y se reía mucho de lo que le pasaba al resto, lo que fuera, como si no los mirara y siempre pensara en algo alegre o placentero... Se encerraba a menudo en su cuarto y no dejaba entrar a nadie hasta pasada las diez de la noche, y cuando abría la puerta, un fuerte aroma a sándalo inundaba el lugar... Era como si hablara con alguien o como si se sumergiera en meditaciones extrañas... Severus lo tomó como algo que hacía para evitar que las burlas o las amenazas del resto de los alumnos no le afectaran, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le alertaba; Draco jamás había necesitado de algo más para estar tranquilo... Tal vez Lucius tenía algo que ver, quién podría saberlo; de todas maneras los asuntos de la Orden del Fénix le alejaron mucho de Malfoy como para averiguarlo o darse el tiempo de preguntarle directamente en qué andaba.

Por eso, aquella noche se sorprendió mucho de que tocaran a la puerta. Convencido de que era esa pesada de Agatha Vane, de regreso de su reunión Top con ese zopenco de Cornelius Fudge, abrió la puerta de su despacho para espetarle unas cuantas cosas que ya creía necesario decirle... Pero se trataba de otro Malfoy.

- Buenas noches, Señor -. Dijo educadamente Draco. Con su cabello largo y sus ojos grises y desafiantes, Severus sintió que retrocedía en el tiempo, pero no permitió que aquella sensación le dominara; no era el momento para babosadas sentimentales.

- Buenas noches, Prefecto Malfoy. Espero que lo que tenga que decirme sea rápido. En este mismo momento me dirijo a hacer mi ronda nocturna -.

- No le voy a quitar demasiado tiempo. El idiota de Zacharias Smith se ha enfermado y me toca relevarlo... -. Dijo en tono despectivo. - Sólo quería saber cómo voy con mis calificaciones del final de trimestre. Como ya sabe, estamos terminando este período y mi madre está ansiosa por saber mis notas... -.

- ¿Y para qué, si se puede saber?. Perfectamente puede esperar hasta la fecha indicada -. Narcissa no era alguien de su agrado, Draco pasó al cuarto de Severus, tan descaradamente que el otro tuvo ganas de reírse.

- Lo que sucede, Profesor Snape, es que mi padre se halla muy ansioso por sacarme de este... Complejo Educacional, dado sus decadentes programas de enseñanza -. Escuchar a Draco era escuchar a Lucius cuando se burlaba de aquellos a los que estaba matando en la época Oscura... Siempre que estaba cerca del muchacho, Severus no podía evitar pensar en Voldemort... - Y necesita una aproximación de cada una de mis asignaturas para ver si desean aceptarme en Dumrstrang después de todo... -. Tal vez era un mocoso, pero sí que sabía cómo dar órdenes.

- Comprenderás que yo no tengo el deber de acceder a la petición de tus padres, sin embargo... Lo haré. Pasa mañana a primera hora por tus papeles para que te los entregue y así tu padre haga lo que le plazca -. Dijo sin darle demasiada importancia. Había visto en los ojos de Draco la frase 'Sólo es una excusa para entrar', y nuevamente había cedido al capricho de ese joven y al suyo propio. Draco y Severus salieron juntos y tomaron sus puestos de vigilancia sin intercambiar otra palabra...

Hasta la mañana siguiente no comenzaron los problemas. Una lechuza se apareció en la ventana de Vane, despertándola. Ni siquiera había amanecido y la mujer, con un creciente dolor de cabeza, leyó el mensaje y empezó a vestirse son lo que pillaba.

'"Agatha, es imperioso que te reúnas con nosotros en la Sala de Profesores. Se trata de un asunto muy delicado que la Orden del Fénix debe tratar.

Dumbledore"'

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué puede ser tan grave que no puede esperar una hora más a que recupere la cara fresca como lechuga? Se inquiría la mujer, mientras se disolvía un líquido ambarino en un vaso con agua. Espero que sea de verdad bueno lo que tengan que decirme. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer el día de hoy y ese imbécil de Fudge que me cree todo lo que le digo... Ya se me está acabando el arsenal de mentiras Cornelius no dejaba de preguntarle a Agatha por cada movimiento que Dumbledore hacía, pero Vane no le contaba ni un tercio de lo que sucedía dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts. Para el Ministro de la Magia "Dumbledore había desactivado a su pequeño Ejército Privado debido a la notoriedad que había logrado en aquel incidente del año anterior y está algo atemorizado, Potter estaba completamente anulado por ella y nadie recibía El Profeta, pero de todas maneras se esforzaba al máximo por evitar que se armara alguna revuelta interna"... La profesora tuvo que tragarse su opinión en lo referente a la manera en la que se le avisaba a los familiares de las víctimas de los Mortífagos, pero de muy buena gana le habría dicho a Fudge que era el imbécil más grande que el mundo de la magia había conocido y también el hombre con menos tacto después de Lucius Malfoy, por supuesto... Harry le había contado el tono de la carta y lo que Samantha les había dicho en la reunión del ED.

Al llegar a la Sala de Profesores su corazón se cerró como un puño. Allí estaban Minerva, Flitwick, Dumbledore... Y Snape. Severus se veía más pálido de nunca y si Agatha no lo conociera bien, hasta podría haber asegurado que temblaba un poco...

- Estamos todos, Severus. Por favor, dinos qué ha sucedido -. Dijo McGonagall cuando Agatha llegó.

- ¿Decir?. ¿Te pasó algo Severus? -. Snape miró a Agatha como diciendo "obvio, sino, no los hubiera despertado tan temprano ¿no lo crees?"

- Alguien se ha metido en mi cuarto y robó algo muy peligroso Anoche, mientras hacía mi ronda .  
- Pero... ¿Qué? -

- Un veneno que conservaba hacía mucho tiempo... -.

- Lo más extraño de todo -. Comenzó Dumbledore, con el rostro ceñudo y sombrío. - Era que nadie sabía que el Profesor Snape guardaba algo tan peligroso en su cuarto -.

- ¿Qué tan peligroso es ese veneno? - Quiso saber Flitwick.

- Con sólo algunas gotas matarías a un ser humano en cuestión de minutos -.

- Pero supongo que no conservabas tanto de ese veneno... -.

- Por desgracia no es así -. Replicó Albus. - Según lo que el Profesor Snape me dijo, tenía lo bastante como para matar a unas diez personas -. Minerva apretó los labios. Era obvio que quería reñir a Severus, pero no era el momento más adecuado para hacerlo. - Por favor, necesito que estén más atentos que nunca a cualquier cambio que ocurra. Lo que sea que salga de lo normal, deben informármelo. Quien sea que haya robado ese veneno está aquí todavía... Aguardando el instante preciso para usarlo en cualquiera de los alumnos... Sólo espero, Severus, que se trate de una falsa alarma -. Todos asintieron y siguieron a Dumbledore a través de la puerta... Sólo se quedaron Agatha y Severus.

- Ni siquiera lo digas -. Le detuvo cuando Vane iba a abrir la boca. - Ahora tú eres le encargada de encontrar al que me lo ha robado -.

- Dime qué clase de veneno era ése, Snape... ¿No sería por casualidad...? -. El interpelado asintió con un gesto muy sutil de su cabeza. Parecía que le costaba demasiado admitir que había cometido un error tan grande y tan infantil.

- Era Su veneno favorito... Sólo tú puedes mezclarte con los alumnos de las diferentes casas y dar con el culpable... Dumbledore confía en ti y cree que lo vas a conseguir -.

- Sí... Pero va a ser difícil, esto no es el Ministerio de la Magia hace 16 años atrás... Si de pronto un alumno te dice que no quiere ir a tu clase o que se siente mal del estómago, ni siquiera preguntes ¿Está claro?. Voy a comenzar por tu Casa... Los Slytherins son los que tienen más razones para sacar un veneno, y no me pongas esa cara, porque sólo algunos Mortífagos sabían quién eras tú dentro de la organización, ¿Eh?... -.

Agatha salió de la Sala de Profesores con el corazón apesadumbrado... Hacía mucho que no echaba mano de su talento natural y se dedicaba al espionaje en serio, pero confiaba en que unos simples niños de a lo más 17 años de dad no fueran a descubrirle... Severus en tanto, intentaba entender qué demonios había pasado... ¿Cómo alguien podría saber que él aún conservaba los viejos venenos de los Death Eaters?... Pero no era el momento para preguntas. Si las cosas se daban como él las había estado pensando toda esa noche luego de notar que faltaban cosas tan importantes, de seguro quien quisiera utilizar ese veneno iba a esperar a que el tema se olvidara un poco... Eso le daba tiempo a Vane de hallarlo...

En cuanto la mujer llegó a su cuarto tomó una pluma y empezó a escribir.

"Hola Thomas:

Espero que te halles con bien al recibo de esta carta. Tu hija está en perfectas condiciones, la muy pillina, pero no es por eso que te estoy escribiendo. Como me lo comentaste la otra noche casi al pasar, quería saber cómo estaba mi gato. Es verdad que te pedí que me lo cuidaras y que has hecho un gran esfuerzo para conservarlo sano, pero el pobre ya tiene sus añitos y creo que lo mejor es que se quede conmigo. Dumbledore ya me ha autorizado a tener a mi mascota conmigo y así hacer más agradable sus últimos días en esta tierra tan ingrata con los gatos en esta época del año.  
Te ruego que le envíes pronto vía lechuza o vengas a Hogwarts con mi amado Elrond en tus bracitos. Él de seguro va estar muy contento con la idea Bueno, espero que te vaya bien y llegues luego y a salvo. Sé que desde tu casa es una gran distancia.

Atte.

Agatha Vane"

Bueno, mientras más extraña suene, menos sospechas levanta Se dijo la mujer. Thomas le iba a traer a su gato al fin y ella iba a empezar a buscar ese veneno... Cualquiera podría ser el blanco y si salía de Hogwarts era aún más peligroso... Sólo ella y Severus conocían la composición exacta de ese veneno, la "Mamila de Tío Voldi", como ella insistía en decirle... Ojalá Thomas entendiera el mensaje y trajera al gato de vuelta lo antes posible... Severus, más te vale rezar porque yo encuentre ese veneno 


	11. 11

(    SARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ACA ESTA MI 

SI QUIERES LA CONTINUACION DEL RIDDLE (TENGO HASTA EL CAP 41) LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE NO PUEDO IR TAN SEGUIDO AL INTERNET, CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA QUE NO QUIERA ESPERAR A QUE LOS ACOMODE TODOS ME LOS PIDEN TB )

Para las fans Weasley... Muéranse, Bill es mío

11 Visitas de Medianoche ---------------------

El trimestre estaba llegando a su final y muy pronto serían las vacaciones de Navidad. Hermione y Ron tenían planeado quedarse, pero Harry aún no sabía si quedarse o no. Por un lado, pasar las festividades en Hogwarts era lo más sensato y lo más obvio. No se podría ir a Privet Drive, y ciertamente no tenía ganas de hacerlo tampoco. Sin embargo, le quedaba otra posibilidad, ya que Ron no creía que la familia se reuniera en la Madriguera: Grimmauld Place... Quería regresar a la casa de su padrino, porque no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de él... Y porque ya le había empezado a hablar al espejo, estuviera Sirius o no. Harry no era el único que andaba con misterios. Hermione logró encontrar todo lo que buscaba sobre Agatha Vane y estaba segura de que no era una mujer de fiar. Los de la Orden del Fénix no llevaban una marca visible, como los Death Eaters, y por eso era algo complicado comprobar quién pertenecía a ella y quién no. Lo que a Hermione no le agradaba de Agatha era el hecho de que tuviera metidas sus narices en todas partes y tratara a Harry como si fuera su mejor amigo y lo conociera desde el primer año...

Golpes en la puerta cierta noche de luna nueva.

- Lo lamento quienquiera que seas, pero uno; esta no es hora de tocar la puerta de una dama y dos; Estoy algo ocupada -. Gritó Agatha desde su calderito regalón en un rinconcito de su despacho. No puedo entenderlo. ¿Por qué cuando estoy haciendo de verdad algo importante, me vienen a interrumpir?

Golpes otra vez...

- ¡Bueno! ¡¿Están sordos?! ¡NO PUEDO ATENDERLES AHORA! -. Por un segundo Vane pensó que era Severus, pero obviamente no se trataba del profesor de Pociones. Él nunca había tenido necesidad de tocar la puerta dos veces... Si no le abrían a la primera, simplemente abría y entraba como si fuera su propio despacho. Algo atemorizada, Agatha abrió la puerta, no sin antes asegurarse perfectamente de tener bien agarrada su varita de escamas de dragón... Pero esa precaución estaba de más.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, señorita Granger? ¿No nota que es un 'poquito' tarde para hacer visitas de esta calaña? -. Hermione se asomó por la puerta y notó que algo se estaba cocinado.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? -.

- Un veneno para matar a Dumbledore -. Respondió la profesora con frialdad y se quedó mirando a Granger con unos ojos que perforaban el alma. Luego sonrió, al ver que la muchacha se atemorizaba un poco. - Cuando preguntes por algo que no te interesa saber, siempre pueden responderte cualquier estupidez, querida -. Y la dejó pasar. Granger se quedó de pie, despreciando la invitación de Agatha asentarse con ella en el cómodo butacón de cuero junto al fuego.- Debe ser realmente importante lo que me quieres decir como para molestarme a las... -. Miró su reloj. - Una menos cuarto de la mañana. Por favor, haz corta tu estancia porque tengo que vigilar este veneno... -. Indicó el caldero. -No sabes lo amarga que se pone si me paso dos minutos en la cocción de las flores de cicuta -. Hermione parecía molesta.

- No se preocupe en lo absoluto, esto será muy breve -. Le dijo con esos aires de "sabelotodo insufrible" que tenía a veces. - He estado investigando todos estos meses sobre usted... Y he descubierto muchas cosas que le agradaría recordar...-.

- ¿Qué ¿Acaso piensas contarme cosas sobre mi vida que yo no sé?... Eso si que quiero escucharlo... Empieza querida -.

- No se burle... Subestimarme a veces es un error -.

- Oh! Yo nunca me atrevería a subestimarte... Sólo me agradaría saber qué tanto te importo... Porque, si te has pasado meses en la biblioteca sólo para saber de mi vida, bueno, debo ser muy especial para ti -.

- No me hace gracia... pero bueno, si tanto quiere saberlo, sí, me importa, pero sólo por el hecho de estar demasiado cerca de Harry para mi gusto... Desde siempre pensé que usted tenía algo raro y al fin he descubierto lo que es -.

- Bueno... Pero no te quedes callada. Empieza -.

- Antes que nada yo me dejé engañar por su apariencia. De verdad pensé que era joven, pero cuando llegó con la Profesora McGonagall y ella dejó que le besara la mano y además le dijo que era nuevamente bienvenida, entendí que, o había estado enseñando antes aquí o había estudiado en esta escuela. Me fui de inmediato a buscar en los anuarios de Hogwarts, y allí estaba: Reemplazante del profesor Flitwick durante seis meses. Harry me dijo que usted había conocido a su padre y a Remus, también al profesor Snape... -. Agatha sentía que estaban en clase y Hermione sólo se preocupaba de exponer los hechizos de defensa básicos que requiere un duelo. - Así que recién entonces me comenzaron a calzar las cuentas... También Harry me contó que era parte de la Orden del Fénix, pero no pude creerle. Algo me llevaba a desconfiar, más cuando se mostraba tan interesada en conocer el funcionamiento del Ejército de Dumbledore... Y entonces lo noté. Fue el día en que salió de la sala de clases apresuradamente. Ya en la sesión del ED a la que había asistido te tocó salir sin hablar con nadie... Usted es una Mortífaga, igual que Severus Snape ¿no es así?. En las dos ocasiones se llevó la mano al brazo izquierdo, que es donde yo sé que ustedes tienen la Marca Tenebrosa -. Pero las palabras de Hermione no tuvieron el efecto que ella esperaba. Agatha sólo sonrió.

- Te habías demorado mucho en agarrar los hilos e hilarlos... Ya me estabas decepcionando, Hermione Granger... Pero noto que realmente eres la Sherlock Holmes de Hogwarts, como Dumbledore y Severus me lo habían dicho... Sin embargo sigo pensando que es muy obvio como para sorprenderme... Debe haber algo más... -. Mientras hablaba, Agatha se había puesto de pie y destrozado la distancia que existía entre ella y Hermione con suaves y dulces pasos. El tafetán negro de su capa susurraba sugerentemente y un aroma muy extraño salió del caldero done la poción se cocinaba... Era como un aroma dulzón y suave, que invadía a Granger y le hacía caer en un sopor profundo... Se sentía demasiado extraña y quería escapar de ese lugar, pero las piernas no le respondían... En realidad ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía seguir las órdenes que daba su cabeza desesperadamente

- Dime, querida... ¿Qué más sabes sobre mí? -.

- Yo... conozco su verdadero nombre y la razón por la cual odia tanto al padre de Draco Malfoy... -.

- Impresionante... Ciertamente más de lo que yo me esperaba de ti, mi querida Gryffindor... Eres muy inteligente... Sin embargo es una pena que eso no se lo vayas a contar a nadie... Porque esto no lo has hablado con Harry o con tu amiguito Ron Weasley ¿No es cierto? -. La muchacha negó con la cabeza... Sus ojos tenían una expresión ausente, vacía... - Me parece; uno nunca debe decirle nada a nadie hasta no estar completamente segura de que dice la verdad, de que lo sabe... -. Cada vez más cerca, Agatha acechaba a Hermione como si fuera su presa, esperando el mejor momento para saltarle encima y devorarle... Granger podía sentir el deseo de Agatha quemándola, desnudándola con la mirada mientras su boca decía esas cosas, intentando asustarla, sin éxito... - Es realmente una pena... Que todo ese tiempo de investigación se pierda, mi querida amiga... -. Y puso la boca muy cerca de la suya, sobre la suya, entreabriéndola casi con ternura, Hermione incapaz de resistirse a aquella invasión...

- OBLIVIATE! -. Y una luz le dio a la muchacha en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente... Agatha Vane le tomó en brazos y le llevó hasta el butacón, donde le dio una poco de la poción que tenía en un frasquito azul dentro de un bolso negro. - Ah!, Gryffindors... Siempre dejándose llevar por sus emociones, intentado redimir al mundo de a uno, sin ver que unirse y ser uno para redimir al mundo es la única solución... Eres buena investigando, pero no sabes enfrentar al enemigo cara a cara. Me parece que siempre sales lastimada... Ya vas despertando... -.

- ¿Qué... Me pasó? -.

- Ni idea. Iba hacia la biblioteca cuando te hallé tirada cerca de la Torre Gryffindor... Decidí traerte a mi habitación para reanimarte, como está relativamente cerca... -. Mintió con una naturalidad que era puro descaro; y más encima se atrevía a sonreír.

- Gracias... -. Dijo, poniéndose de pie... El mundo le daba vueltas, y ciertamente lo último que recordaba era bajar las escaleras aprisa... pero no podría asegurar por qué estaba tan inquieta.

- De verdad, es sólo una recomendación... Deja de estudiar tanto... Es importante tener buenas calificaciones, pero no lo es todo... Antes está tu salud Granger... Viendo que ya te sientes mejor, te voy a llevar a tu cuarto, donde dormirás hasta mañana en paz... Voy a hablar con los otros Prefectos y veré cuál está en condiciones de cubrirte por un par de noches... -. Vane condujo a Hermione hasta su Salón Común, donde Ron le aguardaba bastante confundido y preocupado.

- ¡Hermione! Me habías asustado tanto... -. Vane llevaba a su pupila en brazos, como si fuera una pequeña bebita.

- No... Estoy bien... -.

- Estás pésimo Granger -. Aseguró la profesora con tono autoritario. - Weasley ¿Te importaría decirme en qué dirección queda el dormitorio de las chicas?- Ron le indicó hacia una escalera un poco más allá- Gracias... Mañana esta muchachita no va a clases ¿está entendido?. No me importa lo que le toque hacer, yo le excusaré y me preocuparé de la parte académica... Ron, tú te encargarás de echarla de todas las clases y traerla a la Sala Común... Está sobrepasada señorita y ya me aburrí de advertirle que algo como lo de esta noche podría pasarle -. Y sin más cruzó el Salón y se llevó a Granger por las escaleras al dormitorio de las mujeres...

Para el otro día todos se encontraban conscientes de que el estudio estaba matando, literalmente, a su mejor alumna en mucho tiempo, y que si no hubiera sido por Vane podría haberlo pasado peor. Snape se mostró un poco condescendiente con la situación de Hermione, pero sólo por el hecho de que Agatha le había confesado que le aplicó un hechizo desmemorizador para salvar el pellejo. A media tarde, cuando Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin regresaban de una emocionante clase de Herbología, Ron y Harry se toparon con una sorpresa... Ni más ni menos que Bill Weasley los aguardaba en el vestíbulo, mientras conversaba un poco con Minerva.

- ¿Qué haces acá Bill? -. Le inquirió su hermano, después del saludo. Ginny ya se había enterado y llegó un poco después.

- Me han llamado... ya sabes... -.

- Entonces lo que me pusieron en la carta... Era verdad -.

- Lupin ha estado muy preocupado por ti... -. Bill giró la cabeza y notó que los estaban escuchando... Harry le siguió la mirada a Bill y notó que el que los espiaba era Draco... - Lo mejor es que hablemos en otro momento ¿No lo creen?... -. Y le susurró algo en el oído a Ginny, quien estaba abrazada a él todavía... Y ya cuando Bill iba a marcharse...

- ¡Claro! ¡Y de mí ni te acuerdas! -. El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y se puso muy contento cuando Agatha le extendió un dulce de limón...

- Hola! Realmente el tiempo no te toca Agatha Vane... Ya me lo habían comentado por ahí... -.

- Ya sabes... Una poción por aquí, unos polvitos por allá... Siempre hay alguna manera de detener el tiempo -. Comentó la mujer alegremente... - Pero tú estás más alto y guapo... - Comentó manoseándolo de arriba abajo de una manera que ruborizó a Harry. - Ya debes tener novia y todo... ¿A que sí? -. El chico se puso rojo... Algo que Ron jamás le había visto hacer...

- No sigas... -.

- ¿Por qué no?... Debe ser una muchacha muy guapa... Confiesa... -. Ginny miraba a Agatha y a Bill alternativamente... parecía no entender que ellos pudieran conocerse.   
- De verdad... -.

- Sí, ya entendí que no me quieres contar lo que hiciste después de la escuela y todo eso... -. Dijo en tono ofendido- ve a dónde sea que vayas y más te vale no irte sin decirme adiós, de lo contrario... -.

- Desearás que te pille primero el calamar del lago... Ya lo sé -.

- Me parece... -. Bill dejó en el suelo a Ginny y Agatha le dio una amistosa palmadita en las nalgas al muchacho antes de que este se marchara, más avergonzado de lo que nunca se había sentido, considerando que el vestíbulo no se encontraba precisamente "Vacío" cuando le pegaron en...Ya saben.

- Supongo que tú te pondrás igual que él ¿No Ron?... Ah!... Me pregunto cómo estará Charlie... -. Y se fue sin decirles nada más... Potter de veras parecía desconcertado...

- Bill me dijo que lo fuéramos a ver a la cabaña de Hagrid luego de las clases -. Les dijo en voz baja y se separaron para seguir tranquilamente con su día...

No quisieron llevar a Granger a la cita porque estaba aún muy débil, y ni siquiera había despertado...

- Ahora sí... -. Dijo Bill, sirviendo algo de té. Hagrid llegará mañana y me ha pedido que lo prepare todo para que crean que ha llegado el día de hoy... -.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué Remus no me ha escrito? -. Bill y Ron miraron con aprehensión a Harry... Ginny por supuesto que los había seguido. Luego de meditarlo un poco, El mayor de los Weasley comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Qué más da?. Tú estás metida hasta el cuello Ginny... Verán, Remus está en una misión para hallar ciertas cosas... hemos recibido informes y bueno, podríamos descubrir dónde se esconde Voldemort... -.

- Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero escuchar... ¿Por qué has venido? -.

- No te lo puedo decir... -.

- ¿Sabes Bill? Yo te aprecio mucho, pero esto de que "No te lo puedo decir" y que "lo sabrás más tarde" no me gusta... Dumbledore sabe perfectamente que si me hubieran contado las cosas tal y como son desde un comienzo podríamos haber evitado muchos problemas... -.

- Te entiendo, pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que ustedes intenten tomar el asunto en sus manos. La profesora McGonagall está consiente de que ustedes se están organizando secretamente, y no les ha dicho nada... Incluso creo que se ha encargado de alejar lo más posible a los de Slyhterin, pero Dumbledore ya ha dado su opinión al respecto y me dijo que les avisara a los dos que si no dejaban ese juego pronto él mismo iba intervenir -. Bill había puesto, sin querer, el dedo en la llaga. Harry intentó contener su rabia lo más que pudo, pero cuando habló, su voz sonaba algo temblorosa, como si en cualquier momento pudiese comenzar a gritar y tirar cosas.

- Ese es el problema, Bill. Dumbledore ya ha cometido demasiados errores -. Ron le puso una mano en el hombro a Harry; no, no era prudente hablar de esas cosas con nadie. Potter debía serenarse un poco antes de actuar.

- Mira, yo no sé qué es lo que ha pasado en estos meses contigo, Harry, pero no debes expresarte así del Profesor Dumbledore. Estás cayendo en el mismo error en el que cayó Quien no debe ser nombrado mucho tiempo atrás; creer que era un viejo y que estaba ya demasiado mal como para tomar decisiones acertadas. Mucha gente confía en él, luego de que El Ministerio admitió que se estaba preparando y que existía la amenaza, nuestra labor reclutando gente se ha hecho más sencilla. Sin embargo no podemos cantar victoria todavía. Las cosas fuera de la escuela no son tan sencillas. Después del ataque de Halloween los hechiceros están muy atemorizados y los Muggles se hallan en la ignorancia total. Fudge no sabe cómo enfrentar el asunto y ya le ha pedido ayuda a Dumbledore... Harry, por favor, intenta entender sus razones... .   
- Sí... Bill, quería hacerte una pregunta... ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Agatha Vane? -. Bill se puso rojo.

- Bueno... Hace algunos años reemplazó al profesor Flitwick en Encantamientos... Es una buena chica... -.

- ¿Ella es parte de la Orden del Fénix ¿no es así? -

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? -. Ginny y Ron miraban a Harry tan asombrados como Bill.

- Sólo lo supe... ¿Es verdad? -. Insistió.

- ... Sí. Ella es parte de la Orden del Fénix hace mucho tiempo. Como yo estaba en Egipto no me enteré hasta ahora... -. Admitió. Harry sonrió. Podría confiar en esa mujer. El muchacho no entró en muchos detalles durante el resto de la velada. Parecía conocer cada una de las preguntas de los chicos aún antes de que estos las hicieran y a todas respondía mecánicamente, dando la impresión de llevar meses ensayando la manera de replicar. Les contó que Hagrid nuevamente intentaba acercarse a los gigantes y atraerlos para la Orden, pero que le estaba costando más trabajo del pensado, aún después de haber ido en otras ocasiones. Habían buscado a todos los híbridos que habían podido encontrar en Europa y muy pocos parecían preocuparse de lo que sucedía. Por lo general decían que aquella no era su batalla y mantenían distancia del asunto, como los centauros. Algunos miembros nuevos de la Orden se habían dedicado a exterminar criaturas Oscuras para evitar que los ejércitos de Voldemort se nutrieran de vampiros y otras alimañas y en el ministerio Arthur y los Aurors hacían todo lo posible para descubrir a los que filtraban información y detenerles.

- Finalmente Bill se está comportando igual que mi madre -. Suspiró Ron cuando estaban en la Sala Común de la torre.

- No puedes exigirle mucho -. Razonó Ginny. - Somos sus hermanos menores. Lo último que quisiera ver es cómo nos arriesgamos. ¿No has pensado en lo mal que quedó mamá luego del Asunto del Departamento de Misterios el año pasado?. Es verdad que nos regañó mucho, pero su preocupación... La entiendo. Lo que pasa es que Bill nos conoce demasiado y sabe que vamos a salir de este lugar directamente a luchar si ellos no son capaces de hacer nada -. Harry no les prestaba demasiada atención. Bill le había alcanzado una nueva carta de Remus y tenía esperanzas de que esta dijera algo más que lo que el hermano mayor de Ron les reveló... -. Hermione se integró un poco después a la conversación. Parecía muy descansada y no recordaba nada de nada.

- Hermione, hablamos con Bill esta noche... Agatha Vane sí es parte de la Orden del Fénix, él mismo nos lo confirmó -.

- ¿En serio? -. Dijo con un poco de somnolencia - Bueno, creo que me tragaré mis sospechas respecto a ella -. Esa actitud extrañó mucho a Harry y a Ginny. -¿Saben qué pasa?... Que ya me cansé de estar jugando al detective. La profesora tenía razón. Me hacía falta descansar un poco... Ya me siento de mejor humor... ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano? -.

- Es una carta de Remus... Pero la voy a leer después. De seguro dice lo mismo que nos dijo Bill... Que dejáramos de lado el ED y nos comportáramos como niños buenos, sin intervenir en las cosas de los adultos -. Dijo con fastidio. - Estoy realmente harto de que nos digan lo mismo una y otra vez. McGonagall sabe que seguimos sesionando, al igual que Dumbledore... La misma profesora nos ha estado cubriendo las espaldas... Pero no logro entender qué es lo que se proponen... -.

- ¿Crees que Agatha nos traicionó y les contó a los demás maestros que estábamos en lo mismo del año pasado? -. Le preguntó Ginny con un dejo e inquietud.

- No... La profesora McGonagall no es tonta... A pesar de todo nos conoce muy bien y sabía que no nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados -. Replicó Harry con firmeza. - Bueno. No sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches -. Y se fue de inmediato a su cuarto. Ron le siguió un poco después, luego de despedirse de su hermana y de Hermione.

Pero Harry no estaba dormido en lo absoluto... Tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar y la carta de Remus parecía gritarle que la abriera y leyera lo que decía...

Harry:

No te voy a decir estupideces, e iré directo al grano. No hay buenas noticias del mundo fuera de Hogwarts. Voldemort está reclutando a las Criaturas Oscuras y ha dejado a los Híbridos de lado. He buscado a otros lupinos y ellos me han dicho que no van a intervenir, pero no me confío. Están demasiado resentidos por la actitud de personas como Dolores Umbridge. Hagrid hace lo que puede, pero el líder de los Gigantes está pensando seriamente la posibilidad de acercarse a Voldemort... Él les ofrece a todos la oportunidad de vengarse de los abusos que los magos han cometido en su contra, y ya lo sabes... Es una oferta muy difícil de rechazar si estás lleno de odio...

Ya es vox populi que tu ED sigue en funciones, y eso parece agradarle a Dumbledore. Dice que llegará el día en el que él falte y sus hechizos para proteger Hogwarts van a desaparecer por completo... En el fondo, espera que tú protejas a Hogwarts junto a tus compañeros, pero Molly no sabe nada porque de lo contrario le daría un ataque, ya la conoces... Por consideración a ella, Harry, te ruego que alejes a Ron y a Ginny lo más que puedas de tus planes... Sabes que ella se preocupa mucho y lo de que algún día va a morir alguien de su familia ya no la deja ni dormir... Me dice siempre que trate de hacer algo por ti, pero te conozco y sé que si algo no heredaste de Lily fue justamente su prudencia... Ni su calma...

Sobre lo del ataque, ya sabemos quién fue el cabecilla... ¿A que no lo adivinas?... Malfoy. Según lo que Snape ha averiguado fue una prueba para los nuevos... Supe que la hija de los magos que fueron asesinados pertenecía a tu colegio... Lo lamento por ella, y te aseguro que no será la primera que deba llorar a su familia... Así que deberás ser fuerte porque ahora todas las esperanzas están puestas en ti... Tú ya sobreviviste una vez y ahora que estás tan cerca de Dumbledore, todo el mundo piensa que los vas a salvar junto a Albus...

Si tenías planes para quedarte en Hogwarts, cancélalos. Te vas a venir a Grimmauld Place. En los próximos días te informarán sobre cómo lo vamos a hacer, porque obviamente no vas a montarte al tren...

Eso es todo.

Remus

Harry, no te puedes quejar... La carta de Remus sí que ha sido larga... Se dijo con un suspiro. Era obvio que los asesinatos no cesarían, pero eso de que los veían a Dumbledore y a él como los salvadores del mundo le inquietaba un poco... Harry ya no confiaba en lo que hacía su profesor... Sin embargo debería disimularlo lo más que pudiese... ¡Iría a Grimmauld Place!...

- ¿No dejas todavía ese vicio Agatha? -. Dijo una voz a sus espaldas cuando ella salió de la ducha luego de un laaaargo día, secándose el pelo y con su infaltable cigarrillo en la boca. La mujer sonrió y dejó de secarse la cabellera. Elrond fue a sus pies y ella lo alzó en brazos. Se trataba de un bello gatito de ojitos ambarinos y porte tan gracioso y sensual como el de su querido abuelo, Eriol... Entonces, el visitante misterioso se reveló... Era un chico que tendría más o menos la edad de Bill. Su cabello blanco se desgajaba por su pecho y su uñeta de plata resaltaba en su mano derecha, donde sostenía un cigarro... Llevaba una capa muy pesada, con las hombreras orladas en piedras preciosas, y sus ojos verdes resaltaban sobre el pálido rostro de rasgos afilados.

- Nop!. Ya me conoces, querido... Gracias por regresarme a mi gato -.

- El pobrecito te echaba de menos... -. Replicó el otro con sencillez.

- ¿Y cómo está tu querido Apolus? -.

- Goza de una envidiable salud... Mi padre debe revolcarse en su tumba mientras yo me revuelco en la cama con él... -.

- ... Y además te das el lujo de adoptar a una niña para criarla en esa casa tan pecaminosa... -.

- Sí... Pero sé que no me mandaste una carta sólo para hablar de mi amante y mi familia... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -.

- Es verdad... Verás, nuestro querido profesor de pociones me ha pedido que le haga un favor, lo cual me obligará a desaparecer varias clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... Sé que también te gusta enseñar, quería que me cubrieras mientras tanto -.

- ¿Eso implica atormentar a mi amado primo segundo, Draco? -. Preguntó con interés.

- Atormentarlo no; educarlo, que suena más fino... Sí, tal vez debas dar algunas clases para ese curso también... Y con él estará ni más ni menos que Harry Potter... -.

- ¿Potter? -. Dijo pensativamente. - Sí... Me parece más que bueno conocer al chico para el cual indirectamente estoy trabajando... Pero tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore; tengo muchas cosas que hacer para la Orden... -.

- Vamos Tommy... Apolus puede cubrirte; esto debe ser lo más confidencial que se pueda... -. Thomas pareció meditarlo por un largo rato.

- Está bien, pero ya sabes lo que pido a cambio... -.

- No seas así conmigo... Que tú tengas apetitos tan especiales no debe influir... Veré qué puedo hacer por ti...- Concedió cuando el chico le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

- Veamos... Cabello largo, ojos azules con ribetes grises... Eso sí que va a costarme demasiado... Estatura más bien baja... Cero curvas... Ok -. Thomas cerró los ojos y su rostro se crispó un poco, como si intentara recordar algo con mucha ansiedad...

Luego de algunos segundos una copia exacta de Agatha Vane se desprendía de la capa enjoyada y contemplaba a la original desde el piso, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

- Y mi toque final... Voice Charm -. Un haz de luz de color dorado golpeó a la falsa Agatha y entonces esta se puso de pie.

- Mi querida maestra... ¿Está bien así? -.

- Perfecto -. Respondió a su vez, deleitándose con el cambio de Thomas. - Lo único que te pido es que no intentes tirártele encima a Severus ni te acerques demasiado a él... Si descubre que hay otro como yo en Hogwarts es capaz de matarnos a los dos... Ya sabes lo paranoico que está en este último tiempo... -.

- Severus... No sabes las ganas que tengo de verlo después de todos estos años lejos de la escuela... -. Suspiró Thomas con la voz de Agatha - Pero lo entiendo. No voy a hacer nada que nos pueda delatar -.

- ¿Tu hija no va a reconocerte? -.

- Espero que no... La condenada, a pesar de que me aseguré de sacarla del orfanato más Muggle que existía en Inglaterra salió maga igual... Sólo espero que mis recuerdos sobre tu comportamiento en clase me salven de cualquier apuro .   
- Por el bien de todos los alumnos de esta escuela es mejor que Cassandrita no note que su papá le está dando clases... -.


	12. 12

Dedicado a mi sobrinito Gabriel... Gracias por el patito. y a todos los que me saludaron para mi cumple los quiero mucho!

12 Hacia el 12 de Grimmauld Place ------------------------------

El clima había empeorado considerablemente luego de finalizar el mes de Noviembre. Tal y como había dicho Remus en su carta, los "pergaminos grises" siguieron llegando. Los más afectados eran los de las Casa de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw... Cho lloraba por todo. Parecía particularmente sensible y Hermione y Luna tuvieron que consolarla en más de una ocasión, muy a su pesar.

- No lo entiendo -. Dijo Ginny durante el desayuno cierta mañana. Afuera llovía torrencialmente y Harry miraba con tristeza al techo, pensando en que realmente sería una lata ese viernes sin el entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch... Tenía pensado preguntarle a Agatha si acaso dentro de la escuela no existiría un lugar lo bastante amplio como para entrenar... Había pensado en la Cámara, pero de seguro el Basilisco, que llevaba cuatro años pudriéndose, había hecho del sitio una verdadera "Cámara de Gases"... Además, Ginny ni muerta quería regresar allí... Y la verdad, él tampoco regresaría, a menos que se tratara de un caso extremo.

- ¿Qué? -. Inquirió distraídamente. Al seguir la vista de Ginny, Harry pudo ver a la señorita Chang con sus ojitos rojos de tanto llorar. Hermione puso los ojos blancos.

- Llora más que los que deberían llorar los deudos... -.

- De seguro recuerda lo de Cedric -. Comentó Ron, antes de meterse una tostada entera a la boca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Potter sintió una sacudida en su estómago al pensar en la chica. El asunto de Diggory era uno de los pocos que no había dejado cerrados el año anterior. Tenía algo de culpa por ello, pero no iba a acercarse a Cho, porque siempre que iba a hablar con ella terminaban peleando. Por eso le trataba de Señorita Chang.

- Sí, ya lo creo, pero ¿Es necesario que se pase todo el día como una Magdalena? -.

- Eso deberías saberlo... Tú eres una chica -. Rebatió Ron.

- Ron... Si no vas a hacer ningún aporte -. Comentó Hermione, molesta. - Sería mejor que siguieras con la boca llena de pan. Le haces un favor a la humanidad -.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te sacaste un nueve punto nueve en algún examen? -. Harry se puso una mano sobre la cicatriz. Todos le miraron asustados y dejaron de pelear.

- Parece que voy a tener que hacer eso más seguido -. Comentó lacónicamente el muchacho cuando notó lo que ocurría. - Remus me dijo que iría a Grimmauld Place en las vacaciones de Navidad -.

- Sí... Nosotros también vamos a Grimmauld Place en Navidad -. Afirmó Ron, muy contento de cambiar el tema. - Pero sigo sin entender cómo nos vamos a ir sin necesidad del tren... ¿En escobas? -.

- Obviamente que no saldremos en escobas, Ron Weasley -. Lo interrumpió Hermione. - Eso sería como ponernos un blanco y un letrero que diga "Harry Potter, susceptible de ser asesinado" -. Ron le quedó mirando.

- ... Parece que fue un ocho el que te sacaste -.

- Sí tanto lo quieres saber, me saqué un tres en "Cómo aguantar al más odioso de los hermanos Weasley" -. Y agarró un tazón y se puso de pie - Mejor me voy a la Sala Común... Eres tan odioso... -.

- Como diría Fred: Parece que el dragón se despertó de mal humor... -.

- Muy graciosa, Ginny -.

- Ron... ¡Cállate! -. Le espetó Harry - Deben ser las rondas... Estás cada vez más infumable -. Y Levantándose, Potter y Ginny se marcharon también.

- MMMMMMMMMH! -. Dejó escapar Agatha desde la Mesa Alta. Ese día llevaba el cabello largo y negro azabache, con unos deliciosos bucles que le daban la apariencia de una chiquilla traviesa.

- ¿Qué pasa? -. Inquirió distraídamente Minerva mientras le echaba mermelada a un trozo de pan.

- Me parece que en Gryffindor necesitan las vacaciones urgente... -. La mirada de la profesora de DAO se había posado un segundo después en la mesa de Slytherin... Draco se veía un poco enfermizo y eso tenía bastante preocupado a Severus... Durante esos días Agatha se había hecho pasar por alumnos de todos los cursos y gracias a Thomas, ya había revisado casi todos los dormitorios del Nest... Sólo le faltaba la habitación que ocupaban Draco, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. Estaba segura de encontrar el veneno en ese lugar, pero por la descripción de Snape, ese maldito frasco podría esconderse en cualquier parte... Como no medía más que un encendedor Muggle convencional... Incluso podrían llevarlo encima, pero Vane confiaba en que un Malfoy no llevaría algo que le incriminara en la túnica, sería de veras estúpido... Vane pudo sentir los ojos negros de Severus atravesándole la nuca como si fueran dos balas certeras, pero no se inmutó... Si me pidió ayuda, tendrá que comerse los gruñidos Se dijo antes de regresar la mirada hacia el techo... No me agradan los días que llueve a la primera hora... De pronto la muchacha sintió que alguien más le miraba... Se trataba de un niño pequeño, junto a Zabini. Agatha le dirigió una mirada rápida y se levantó de la mesa sin hacer comentarios. A su vez, el chiquillo tomó su mochila y salió del Gran Salón con pasos firmes. Draco lo observaba con interés.

- ¡Qué pendejo más insoportable! -. Comentó el niño, poniéndose al lado de la maestra cuando ya estaban en el pasillo. Unos chicos de quinto de Ravenclaw pasaron por su lado en un silencio sepulcral. Dos días antes una chica de esa casa había recibido un pergamino y ahora estaba en el funeral, con Dumbledore. Por lo que le contaron a Agatha, Había perdido a su padre porque este se hallaba en el lugar y momentos menos indicados. A Vane le daba un poco de rabia no poder hacer nada desde la escuela, pero entendía que mantener los ímpetus de Potter en niveles bajos era más importante que proteger a algunos magos.

- La familia es la mar de linda! -. Replicó la mujer con calma.

- Ya recibí lo que quería para esta Navidad... Aunque faltan varios días... -. Exclamó el muchacho, fingiendo alegría.

- Muy bien... - Y abrió la puerta de su sala. - Pasa, pero sólo tenemos diez minutos antes de mi clase con los de sexto año -. Su tono de voz había cambiado por completo

- Vendrán a buscarlos -. Murmuró el chico.

- ¿En qué? -. Preguntó ella, como si tal cosa.

- Te mueres... Moody quiere desilusionarlos a todos y sacarlos con la guardia, como el año pasado cuando los llevaron a Grimmauld... -.

- Alastor... -.

- Pero no te preocupes. Se desechó la idea. Dicen que lo más seguro es sacarlo por la Casa de los Gritos, en la noche, y de allí llevarlos en automóvil... -.

- No lo sé. Pero creo que un auto no es lo bastante seguro para Potter y su compañía. ¿Tengo algo más que hacer Thomas? -.

- Sí. Si vas a revisar el cuarto de Draco, debes hacerlo ya. Sus padres cambiaron los planes y pretenden pasar las vacaciones con él. Mi madre les ofreció la casita de campo en Escocia... Narcissa está loca por salir de Inglaterra antes de que los empiecen a seguir los de la O.F. -.

- Ah... Tu madrecita... -.

- Ya sabes... Narcissa es su favorita luego de que yo le dije que no me iba a casar ni a darle descendencia pura a los McKellen... Draco está muy ansioso por ir, pero no suelta prenda sobre su padre. Siempre que esa niñita, Parkinson, le pregunta por su familia, él habla sólo de Narcissa y luego se ríe... -.

- Muy bien... ¿Se sigue encerrando? -.

- Sin falta. De ocho a diez de la noche. Blaise ha empezado a quejarse de que los inciensos le provocan dolor de cabeza -.

- Me parece. Tendrás que transformarte aquí y ya... No tienes nada que no haya visto antes -. Le dijo la muchacha cuando Thomas iba a quejarse. - A menos que seas un fenómeno y por eso Apolus ande con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja todo el día... -.

- Sigue Agatha, y me regreso a casa -. Amenazó el niño mientras se desnudaba. Agatha también se quitó un poco de ropa y ambos se miraron muy bien antes de tomar la apariencia del otro. En menos de dos minutos empezaron a llegar los de Slytherin y el niño se puso rojo, bajó la cabeza y salió por patas hacia su clase con Snape. Zabini miró con desconfianza a Agatha.

- ¿Qué? -. Le inquirió este en tono despectivo y antipático- ¿No puede acaso un Slytherin intentar mejorar sus desastrosas calificaciones conmigo? -. Zabini no dijo nada y se quedó parado junto a Draco. Como ya era una costumbre, la sala de DAO estaba completamente despejada. El grupo de Potter fue el último en entrar.

- ¿Qué le sucede al pobre Drakito, Pansy, querida? -. Inquirió la maestra con voz engañosamente dulce cuando Pansy murmuraba algo en el oído de Draco.

- Nada, Profesora Vane -. Dijo de inmediato ésta al verse descubierta en falta.

- No, es que si él se siente mal lo puedo llevar a la enfermería. Por mí encantada... Ya sabes que no me gusta mucho que la gente cuchichee en mi clase y se dé el lujo de interrumpirla -. Todos se pusieron tensos.

- ¿No crees que está un poquito malhumorada el día de hoy? -. Le inquirió Ron a Harry.

- Verás Weasley, lo que sucede es que esta mañana he terminado de revisar sus pruebas teóricas de duelo y hechizos defensivos -. Dijo la mujer sacando de su bolso negro una carpeta. Hermione observó con inquietud que la cubierta gris llevaba escrito la palabra "Desastre" con letras muy grandes y rojas marcadas a plumón. -... Y como verás, por tu calificación, no me ha agradado mucho su rendimiento -. Ron se puso rojo y ocultó la prueba. Harry pudo contemplar el número "4" antes de que su amigo le lanzara una mirada de enojo fulminante. - Debo rescatar que por lo menos ya sé bien quiénes conforman la mitad del curso que se preocupa más de Quidditch y cualquier otra cosa que de aprender en Hogwarts... Eso explica que la Profesora McGonagall está al borde del infarto, esa buena mujer -. La profesora repartió las calificaciones y regresó a su lugar predominante en la sala - Resumiré su situación si se enfrentaran, teóricamente, a alguna Criatura Obscura en dos palabras nada más: "Están fritos" -. Varios tragaron saliva.- Me he esforzado al máximo por darles una buena educación y ayudarlos a varios de ustedes con clases particulares. Realmente me habían sorprendido con lo del Patronus, pero noto que eso fue sólo suerte de principiantes... Granger, Zabini, Drakito, Potter y Shrewd, al frente -. Algo atemorizados, los cinco muchachos se acercaron a la maestra. Draco parecía bastante molesto. Agatha les ordenó con un gesto de la mano que miraran a todos sus compañeros. - Ellos son los únicos que parecen entender que esto, ahora, no es un ramo para dejarlo atrás. Les he enseñado las bases de un duelo en este trimestre, y nadie se lo tomó en serio más que ellos -. Los ojos de la profesora brillaban amenazantes, y su manera de caminar era tétrica, como si quisiera asustarlos. La mano de la maestra se posó en el hombro de Harry, para después caminar hasta Draco y hacer lo mismo. Los dos adolescentes se lanzaron miradas llenas de odio. - Ahora vamos a repasar de manera práctica los diferentes hechizos de defensa... A ver si por lo menos algo les ha quedado en la cabeza -. Agatha se comportó durante el resto de la clase de manera muy antipática y dura con los alumnos. Insistía en que Draco y Blaise no hicieran pareja, pero tampoco los mezclaba con los chicos de las otras casas, Los de Slyhterin se enfrentaron a ella solamente.

En El Nido, en tanto, la verdadera Agatha Vane, bajo la apariencia de un niño de primer año, utilizaba una ganzúa para entrar en el cuarto de Malfoy.  
Maldita sea, esto no lo hago desde que me dejaban fuera de casa por tardarme demasiado... A ver... Un poco a la izquierda... ¡Presto! Y entró en la habitación. La cama de Draco era la más cercana a la ventana, frente a la que, por el orden y el pijama, debería ser de Zabini. Vane revisó todo lo que pudo, luego de ponerle un hechizo de impasibilidad a la puerta... Pero no halló el frasco en ninguna parte. Cada envase en toda esa habitación fue revisado minuciosamente con un detector líquido de venenos que Snape había creado; si era un veneno, reaccionaba coloreando el contenido de diferentes tonos. La profesora quedó muy inquieta luego de meterse entre las pertenencias de Draco. No había una sola carta de Lucius, y algunos libros de La Sección Prohibida estaban escondidos bajo la cama... Tenía tizas en una caja y un gran estuche de terciopelo contenía los inciensos que seguramente ocupaba cada noche. Para desgracia de Agatha, no podría expulsarlo de Hogwarts por eso... Muchos alumnos jugaban con círculos mágicos marcados con tiza en el piso y meditaban en las noches... Ella misma se los había dejado de tarea... Pero ya iba a hablar con Snape sobre la Sección Prohibida...

- Esta es mi tarea para sus vacaciones. Deberán dejar de lado los dulces y los regalitos; Quiero una redacción de un metro y medio sobre las teorías que he pasado este trimestre y deberán confeccionar un plan de ataque para ser utilizado más adelante... Eso es todo, pueden marcharse -. Los chicos dejaron la sala en medio de airadas protestas en voz baja, para evitar la sustracción de puntos. Harry se acercó a la profesora cuando Malfoy dejó la clase Y se quedó mirándola...

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Ya se me ven las arrugas? -. Inquirió la mujer en tono de falso enojo.

- No es eso... Quería saber si acaso podría verla esta noche... -.

- ¿Me va a invitar un trago? -. Harry no sabía qué decir.

- Era broma... Está bien ¿Te parece a las siete? -. Harry asintió.

- Perfecto. Entonces nos veremos -. Y sin más los dos salieron del salón y separaron sus caminos.

- ¡¿Un metro y medio?!... Ni siquiera Snape nos envía tanta tarea -. Se quejó Ron.

- Bueno... las calificaciones eran desastrosas -. Comentó Hermione. A Weasley se le empezaron a colorear las orejas.

- EH! Ni una sola palabra Ron -. Le advirtió Harry. - Esas notas te las sacaste tú solo -. Ron le dio un empujón a Harry y se fue a la Torre de Gryffindor solo.

- Creo que se nos pasó un poco la mano -.

- El Quidditch no lo es todo, y debe entenderlo -. Replicó Granger. - Pero la profesora Vane se hallaba un poco más irritable el día de hoy ¿No lo crees? -.

- Sí... Debe haber tenido un encontrón con alguien... -. Dijo Harry distraídamente.

Agatha llegó a su cuarto por la tarde con ganas de tirarle un Cruciatus al primer imbécil que atravesara la puerta. Acababa de llegar del despacho de Snape, luego de tener una fuerte discusión con él por causa de Draco.

- ¿Lo ves? -. Le había dicho Severus con su rostro de triunfo y su sonrisita adornándole la cara. - Ya deja en paz a Draco -.

- Estás completamente enfermo!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarle un pase para que saque lo que quiera de la biblioteca? -.

- Por lo menos él pidió autorización... Tú falsificabas el pase -. Vane se quedó callada.

- Mira... -.

- No hay nada tan grave en que un chico de sexto año se dedique a leer libros oscuros... -.

- Nosotros leíamos los libros de la Sección prohibida en sexto ¡y mira dónde acabamos!... Te lo advierto Snape... Draco va a seguir los pasos de su padre y tú sólo lo estás alentando a continuar con tus "medidas paternales"... -.

- Yo te pedí que sólo buscaras un veneno... Sino lo hallaste en el cuarto de Draco quiere decir que él no lo tiene -. Replicó llanamente. - ¿Por qué no va a tenerlo alguno de Ravenclaw? -.

- Parece que te pusiste una botellita de Brandy esta tarde querido... ¿Qué va a hacer un Ravenclaw con una botella de veneno?. ¿Enviársela a Lord Voldemort por correo? -.

- ¡Pues es eso lo que tú debes averiguar! ¡Sale de mi cuarto y no regreses hasta que hayas encontrado ese veneno Agatha Vane! -. Por eso cuando tocaron a la puerta Agatha tuvo que contenerse. La mujer se levantó de su butacón y caminó hasta la puerta. Casi se fue de espaldas cuando se topó con Harry.

- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿No que no tenemos clases hasta después de vacaciones? -. Potter le quedó mirando con una expresión algo estúpida en el rostro.

- ¿No lo recuerda?... Le pedí que nos viéramos el día de hoy y usted me dijo que viniera a las siete... Ya son las siete -. Y para más remate Thomas que no me dice lo que hizo hoy en mi clase

- Perdona... Es que estoy un poco ofuscada y bueno... Se me olvidan las cosas. ¡Pero pasa muchacho! -. Le dijo en tono agresivo. Jamás Harry le había visto de tan mal talante.

- ¿Y para qué quieres verme? -. Le preguntó encendiéndose un cigarro.

- Bueno... Es que Remus me escribió que me iría a Grimmauld Place estas vacaciones, pero no especificó cómo saldríamos de aquí... -. Agatha suspiró para despejarse un poco las ideas. También había hablado brevemente con Minerva sobre aquel tema y como ella la que más se juntaba con Harry...

- Vale... Te sacaremos esta noche junto a tus amigos... Se me había olvidado decírtelo a la hora del almuerzo. Llegaremos hasta la Casa de Los Gritos en Hogsmeade y desde allí nos apareceremos cera de Grimmauld Place. Diles a tus amigos que lleven una mochila sólo con lo necesario y capas oscuras, ojalá no las del colegio... Y tengan las varitas listas... Sabes que todas las paredes de este castillo tienen muy buenos oídos... -.

- Muy bien... -.

- Estarán Tonks y Kingsley... Y deben estar en la Sala Común a más tardar las tres de la mañana esta noche... Minerva y yo nos encargaremos de sacarlos del castillo ¿está claro?. Se supone que hoy no hay guardias -.

- Está muy claro... -.

- Ya... ¿Quieres decirme algo más? -. Agregó en tono cortante. Estaba fastidiada y se sentía algo humillada por no poder probarle a Severus que Draco andaba en algo raro.  
-¿Por qué estás tan molesta? Desde la mañana que andas así... -.

- Tuve una pelea por ahí... Pero no te preocupes. YA me voy a poner de mejor humor. Cuando lleguemos a Grimmauld Place te voy a dar un regalito -. Le dijo en tono malicioso.

- ¿Regalito? -.

- Sip!. Pero debes esperar hasta que lleguemos allá... -.

- ¿Eso quiere decir...? -.

- Exacto. Voy a pasar las vacaciones contigo... Oye... ¿No te emociona pensar que vas a regresar allí luego de la muerte de Sirius?... Va a ser algo complicado... -. Preguntó con un tono fúnebre. Potter entendió que cuando decía "Emoción" se refería a lo mucho que le iba a doler regresar a ese lugar.

- Sí... Pero ya estoy preparado. Tengo muchas ganas de ir a la casa de Sirius... -. Replicó con seguridad.

- Está bien... Y quiero ver a Ron hacer su tarea... Ese no me vuelve a sacar un cuatro en una prueba aunque tenga que ponerlo a pelear con Dementores para que recuerde cómo se pelea en un duelo -.

- No lo presiones tanto... Ron se ha echado al hombro responsabilidades que me corresponderían a mí -.

- Mira. Lo más que puedo hacer por él es sacarlo de algunos turnos, pero nada justifica que le vaya tan mal en mi ramo siendo que es parte del ED y además estuvo contigo en el Ministerio Aquella vez ¿NO?... Harry, de verdad, no es que yo quiera hacerlo sufrir un colapso nervioso, ese es trabajo de Sevvy, pero si se pone a hacer tantas cosas a la vez es porque puede con ellas. Si no, mejor que deje el cargo de Prefecto ¿No lo crees?. Mira a Hermione. Está hasta el cuello y aún así sigue estudiando como si tuviera todo el tiempo disponible... A propósito ¿La obligan a dormirse, verdad? -.

- Sí... Está como obsesionada y ahora anda más rara que nunca... -.

- ¿Rara? -. Un escalofrío estremeció en cuerpo de la maestra, pero no permitió que Harry lo notara. - ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, querido? -.

- Eso. Que anda rara... -.

- Rara... Ok, ya veremos qué tan rara anda por la madrugada. Ahora te sugiero que te vayas a dormir un rato... Será un viaje más o menos largo por pasadizo del Sauce -. Harry se despidió algo confundido y se marchó. ¿Por qué Agatha ponía tanto énfasis en lo de "Rara"?... ¿Qué le importaba a ella si Hermione andaba rara?...

A las tres de la mañana en punto se abrió el cuadro. La Dama Gorda reclamaba que no eran horas de andarla despertando, pero Minerva le dijo sencillamente que si no quería seguir, perfectamente podría habitar el cuadro de Sir Cadogan...

El cuadro se enojó mucho y cuando cerró la puerta masculló algo, pero nadie sabría qué exactamente. Todos llevaban mochilas, y cuando notaron que Agatha llevaba una mochila Ron no pudo evitar la pregunta.

- Te informo que me voy a atormentarte todas las vacaciones de Navidad, a ver si por lo menos puedes hacer la tarea correctamente -. Le respondió en un tono seco antes de que Harry pudiera responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho a él. Caminaron por el pasillo y cuando llegaron a la escalera McGonagall rompió el silencio.

- Potter, quiero que se cubran todos con tu capa, por favor -. Harry sacó la capa y los cuatro muchachos se cubrieron. El avance hasta el patio fue algo lento. Agatha se encargaba de atrapar a todos los insomnes que rondaban por los pasillos y Minerva vigilaba a los chicos con disimulo.

- Buenas Noches, Agatha ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a estas horas de la noche? -. Le inquirió Snape en un tono sarcástico. Ninguno de los dos había olvidado la pelea de la tarde. Minerva y los chicos llegaron un poco más atrás.

- Eso no te importa, Severus... - Replicó la mujer en tono agresivo.- Pero si tanto quieres saberlo, salimos con Minerva a mirar las estrellas ¿Quieres unirte al "Less Party", Querido? -. Severus le lanzó una mirada asesina y siguió de largo. McGonagall se acercó a Vane.

- Está bien que nadie debe enterarse de lo que estamos haciendo, pero no tenias que responderle en ese tono -.

- Lo lamento, pero es que me enfurece a veces... Tiene la narizota tan grande que no ve nada de nada -. Comentó ella muy molesta. Ron recibió un codazo en las costillas por reírse muy alto. Luego de lo que pareció casi una hora lograron dejar el vestíbulo y cruzaron las puertas. Hermione llevaba a Crookshanks en sus brazos, pero ya le estaba costando algo de trabajo. El gato estaba loco por estirar las patas.

- No es necesario que lleven la túnica -. Dijo Agatha aún molesta y los chicos se revelaron ante la noche fría. Ginny desconocía por completo el pasadizo que existía a los pies del Sauce contra el que Harry y su hermano se habían estrellado en el segundo año, por lo que no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta cuando la mascota de Hermione escaló por el tronco y apretó el nudo con sus garras afiladas.

- Hasta aquí llego yo. Vane. Eres la responsable de que estos chicos lleguen a Grimmauld Place sanos y salvos -.

- Sí Profesora McGonagall -. Replicó esta con voz monótona - Yo los voy a proteger. Nos veremos mañana a primera hora -. Y sin más todos desaparecieron a gatas por la rampa antes de que el sauce volviera a agitar sus ramas, amenazante.

- ¿Y esto? -. Preguntó Ginny.

- Bueno... ya saben que son personas realmente célebres... Potter tiene un club de fans que no lo ha visto en meses... Dumbledore dispuso que llegarían a Grimmauld Place evitándose ir en el tren -.

- ¿Y por qué? -. Quiso saber Ron- Siempre nos vamos en el tren y nunca nos ha pasado nada... -.

- Bueno... -. Dijo la profesora bajando la cabeza para evitar golpearse con una roca salida, y se ponía de pie para seguir por el pasillo más alto. - El tren ya no es seguro, mi querido Weasley. Los Mortífagos saben que siempre se han ido allí y de seguro querrán atacar el expreso -.

- Pero eso significa que todos los demás están en peligro -. Repuso Harry inquieto.

- De hecho, todos están en peligro, pero confiamos en que si Snape les informa por sus "Contactos" de que nosotros los sacamos esta noche y no se pudo hacer nada por detenerles, no van a meterse con los demás... Por eso él no tenía que saber que los sacábamos... -.

- Yo ya no entiendo nada -. Terció Ginny -.

- Miren, lo único que debe importarles ahora es que van a Grimmauld Place y Molly al fin podrá verlos... La pobre anda más nerviosa que nunca... -.

No hablaron más hasta que llegaron a la Casa. Adentro los esperaban, como era de suponer, Tonks y Shacklebolt. Se notaban un poco inquietos y cuando Nymphadora vio quién acompañaba a los chicos se quedó de piedra. Kingsley dejó que su voz resonara en una sonora carcajada.

- Pero... ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? -.

- Por lo que noto aún creías que andaba buscando a Sirius Black en el Kilimanjaro... Me subestimas demasiado a menudo, Señorita Tonks -. Dijo con agudeza Agatha al notar la razón del alboroto.

- Me están jugando una broma... -.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Tonks? -. Inquirió Hermione con extrañeza. Vane se quedó mirando a su compañera de trabajo y con un gesto de la mano le dio el privilegio de explicarlo. Kingsley aún no paraba de reírse.

- Bueno... Yo... -.

- Tranquila... Yo les voy a explicar; no podemos andar perdiendo el tiempo -. Le interrumpió Agatha. - Verán, nadie sabía que era parte de la Orden del Fénix, sólo Kingsley porque él me conoce... Cuando se trata de mi trabajo... Bueno soy bastante arrogante, y como la idea era que nadie se diera cuenta de cuánto sabía empecé a actuar de tal manera de Nymphadora me empezara a odiar... No me costó más de dos semanas... Siguiendo órdenes de Dumbledore, me acerqué lo más que pude al círculo más estrecho de Fudge y conseguí este puesto en Hogwarts, con la promesa de mantenerlo todo bajo control... Ciertamente el hecho de que Lucius Malfoy y sus amigos ahora sean prófugos de la justicia me ha ayudado mucho para hacer lo que se me da la gana en esa escuela... También conozco a vuestro hermano... Y no es por ofender, pero es un completo papanatas... -. Finalizó antes de agarrar a Harry por un brazo de manera un tanto brusca. - Tonks... ¿Has traído el Traslador? -.

- Sí... -. En ese momento Agatha hizo un gesto para que se callaran todos... Juraba haber sentido un par de pasos...

- ¿Cuál es...? -.

- Es ese frasco de mermelada encima de la mesa... -.

- Perfecto... No me miren así; si algo he aprendido en estos años es que ser un poquito Alastor Moody para estas cosas es lo mejor... A la cuenta de tres, todos van a correr y van a agarrar ese frasco de mermelada como si de ello dependieran sus vidas... Tonks, Shacklebolt, nosotros vamos a vigilar y luego desapareceremos... ¿Vale? -.

- Si... -. Dijeron todos a coro... Esta vez si lograron escuchar un ruido seco, como si algo hubiera caído desde una gran altura.

- ¿Varitas Listas? -. Los Aurors mostraron sus armas y Agatha empujó un poco a Ginny, para ponerse en una posición más cómoda en caso de cubrirlos - Uno, dos... ¡Tres! -. Todos salieron corriendo y Agatha de inmediato lanzó un Expelliarmus a través de una de las ventanas. De inmediato le contestaron el fuego y los muchachos se asustaron mucho. Como pudieron Harry y Ron tomaron a las chicas en brazos y se agarraron al mismo tiempo del Traslador. Lo último que Harry pudo escuchar fue un Desmaius que Tonks Gritó, Un sacudón en su estómago, pero esta vez Potter no se preocupó por si mismo, sino que agarró con todas sus fuerzas el frasco y la cintura de Ginny para evitar que algo sucediera. 


	13. 13

Dedicado a mi madre y a todos los que se sientan identificados con la mamá de Sirius...

13 Como que se Abrió el Infierno...¬¬ ------------------------------------

PAF!!!!!!!!!!

- ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A SEGUIR LLEGANDO?! -. Los recibió una voz familiar. El cuadro de la madre de Sirius seguía donde mismo Harry lo recordaba, y parecía más loca y furiosa que nunca... - ¡MI HIJO MURIÓ POR SU CULPA! -. Y apuntaba con su dedo a Harry, pero sólo Ginny pudo verlo. -¡CERDOS, DESTRUYERON AL ÚLTIMO BLACK! ¡CORROMPIERON LA SANGRE PURA DE MI FAMILIA! ¡NOS HUNDIERON EN EL LODO CON SUS TONTERÍAS! ¡DEJEN MI CASA! ¡VÁYANSE! .- Moody y Molly llegaron un par de minutos después y con mucho esfuerzo lograron cerrar la cortina. La mujer ni siquiera esperó a que Ron lograra ponerse de pie para abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que poseía... ya estaba medio morado cuando Ginny se le acercó a Molly y ella le abrazó.

- ¡Mis niños! ¡No saben lo mucho que los he extrañado en estos meses! -. Sollozó la mujer, en tanto Moody ayudaba a Hermione y a Harry a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido con Tonks y los demás? -.

- ¡Mis bebés!... Tenía tanto miedo por ustedes... ! -.

- La profesora ha escuchado un ruido y bueno, nos envió en el Traslador mientras ella y los demás se quedaban a investigar -.

- ¡Pero mira cuánto has crecido Ron! ¿Cómo te va en los estudios Ginny? ¿Has mejorado Transformaciones? -.

- ¿Ruidos dices?... -. El ojo mágico de Moody estaba vuelto hacia Molly y sus hijos. Se notaba bastante desconcertado.

- ¿Te has alimentado? ¿Cómo te va de Prefecto? Supe que estabas haciendo rondas... -.

- Molly... -.

CRAC!

CRAC!

CRAC!

Los chicos se quedaron helados. Agatha agarraba de un brazo a Tonks y Shacklebolt se veía un poco mareado. Dentro de todo, los tres parecían en excelentes condiciones de salud.

- Joder Moody! -. Protestó Vane - ¿Creías que eso era más seguro que desilusionar a los chicos y sacarlos volando de Hogwarts?... -. La mujer se veía realmente molesta con lo sucedido.- Tres magos del Ministerio han creído que se llevaba a cabo una reunión de Death Eaters en la Casa y por poco no volvemos enteros... -.

- Tampoco fue para tanto Agatha... -. Le reprochó Tonks

- Si tú lo dices... -. Y la soltó. Nymphadora se veía muy pálida y en menos de un segundo Agatha le tenía agarrado un brazo... - Creo que lo mejor es que te lleve al baño... Tú también debes venir Shacklebolt... Vaya comienzo de vacaciones! -. Y los tres salieron escaleras arriba. Moody se notaba bastante confundido.

- ¿Quién es ella? -. Preguntó finalmente. Su ojo mágico estaba fijo en el segundo piso. Ron. Hermione y Harry se intercambiaron miradas significativas.

- Nuestra profesora de DAO -. Replicó Harry...

- Ya veo... conque ella es la famosa profesora... -. Dijo pensativamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? -.

- No, nada en realidad. Sólo he escuchado comentarios de ella y tenía algo de curiosidad nada más -. Replicó pensativamente... Su ojo había detectado algo extraño, pero iba a investigarlo después. Dumbledore parecía confiar bastante en ella.

Diez minutos más tarde, Agatha bajaba con un brazo de Tonks enlazándole el cuello. Habían vomitado todo ese rato y Vane explicó que les tiraron un hechizo que seguramente estaba mal conjurado y que dio en ellos dos. Vane se quedó parada justo frente al cuadro que entonces estaba tapado con las cortinas.

- ¿Nadie ha sacado a esa vieja insoportable? -.

- Estamos seguros de que puso un hechizo de presencia permanente -.

- Ya veo... bueno, eso ya vamos a solucionarlo -.

- Hola mamá! -. Dijo un chico pelirrojo y muy fornido. Molly se le tiró al cuello y lo apretó más fuerte (es eso posible?) que a Ron y a Ginny. Moody agarró a Tonks y la llevó al sofá en tanto Kingsley se dejaba caer en una silla a ver si el mundo dejaba de darle vueltas un poquito. Los muchachos ya habían subido a dejar sus cosas y Molly les había informado que sus mascotas (Menos Crookshanks) llegarían con Minerva y Hagrid por la mañana.

- ¡Qué raro! Nadie parece conocer a Agatha -. Dijo Ginny.

- Bueno, de todas maneras está confirmado que es parte de la Orden del Fénix -. Replicó Harry para acabar con el asunto. Quería que todos se quedaran dormidos lo antes posible para recorrer la casa. Potter sentía algo así como una ansiedad triste, casi un deseo masoquista de recordar la Navidad anterior... Deseaba estar solo con los recuerdos de Sirius y su energía que aún impregnaba las paredes aunque fuera diez minutos.

- No lo sé -. Dijo Ron -¿Crees que sea de confiar ¡Fue una Mortífaga! Recuerda el día en que te dolió la cicatriz y ella desapareció -.

- Eso es lo único que me atormente respecto a ella. Pero parece dispuesta a hacer cosas muy importantes sólo por mí... -.

- Es amiga de Snape -.

- No, no es su amiga -. Puntualizó Hermione. - Sólo se conocen y Agatha se encarga de sacarlo de sus casillas -.

- ¿Por qué no bajamos y le pedimos a la Señora Weasley algo de comer? -. Intervino Harry - Tengo un poco de hambre.

- Está bien. Total, no creo que pueda dormir -. Señaló Granger. Cuando iban bajando las escaleras se toparon con un cuadro bastante anómalo. Agatha estaba colgada del cuello de Charlie y le preguntaba por mil cosas.

- ¿Y Norbert? ¿Has recibido noticias de Truddeau? ¿Y los pegasos que rescataron del laberinto?, Me dio mucha pena; ¿Cómo habrán ido a dar allí?. ¿Sigue ese niño sudamericano persiguiendo vampiros? ¿Cuántos ha matado? -. Charlie parecía muy entretenido con aquel recibimiento. Y se puso a contar las preguntas para responderlas.

- A ver. Norbert está en perfectas condiciones, pero echa de menos a Hagrid todavía. Truddeau mandó lechuza hace una semana, dice que los Kappas no dan ya tantos líos. Los pegasos están bien, no te preocupes. Creo que algo los asustó y corrieron en estampida buscando refugio. Los sacó un hechicero que estaba de paso por Grecia... Y ese chileno sigue buscando vampiros. Me envió una carta hace poco diciéndome que destruyó un nido junto a otros mercenarios y que la paga es muy buena. Me mandó a preguntarte si acaso te animabas -.

- No... Tengo mucho qué hacer acá en Londres. Como ya sabes, estoy de profesora de tus hermanitos -. Y le dirigió una severa mirada a Ron. Charlie pareció entender y no preguntó nada más...

- Hola Agatha -. Dijo entonces Bill, pero la señorita lo ignoró. El muchacho volvió a insistir, pero la mujer otra vez pasó por alto el saludo. Ginny observaba sin poder entender el comportamiento de su superior.

- MMMMMMMMMMMMMH! Me pareció escuchar una vocecita ¿Tú no Charlie? -. Gruñó Agatha.

- La vocecita te está saludando -. Contestó el segundo de los Weasley con soltura. Parecía ya habituado por completo al comportamiento de la profesora. Harry se reía nada más, porque ya recordaba el origen del enojo de Vane.

- Molly - Siguió la profesora aún ignorando a Bill. - ¿No te molestaría cocinar algo?... Es que estoy muerta de hambre -.

- No haré nada hasta que le respondas a mi hijo -. Dijo la pelirroja empezando a molestarse. Agatha se puso a mirar con mucho interés las cortinas que tapaban a la madre de Sirius... Los demás empezaron a caminar hacia la cocina; si su instructora seguía en esa actitud, no era muy prudente quedarse cerca de Molly...

- Es increíble lo "Patuda" que es... -. Resopló Ron.

- También fue profesora de tu hermano si no lo recuerdas... -. Le replicó Hermione. - Es natural que lo siga tratando como si fuera un chiquillo -.

- Esto me confunde demasiado... Si la profesora Vane se ve incluso más joven que Bill! -. Dejó escapar Ginny. Tonks entró entonces, seguida de Kingsley. Moody cerró la fila y por un segundo siguieron escuchando, mientras Nymphadora ponía la tetera a hervir y Shacklebolt hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no tirarse al piso muerto de la risa.

- Charlie ¿sigues escuchando la voz? -.

- La voz te pide una sincera disculpa... -.

- ¡No puedes tratar así a mi Bill! -.

- Ahora la voz no se cansa de hablar... -.

- La voz está arrepentida Agatha... No te cuesta nada disculparla, está apenada... -. Ron bufó.

- Yo le pedí a la voz que se despidiera de mí cuando tenía un cuerpo... Pero la vocecita se fue sin decirme ni pío... Ya sabes, no me gusta que me ignoren... -.

- Agatha. La voz dice que hará lo que sea para disculparse, que por favor lo entiendas... Que debía partir pronto a cumplir órdenes -. Agatha murmuró algo y la discusión terminó. Unos segundos después todos estaban en la cocina.

- Ciertamente no puedo entender que seas tan infantil. Ya tienes treinta y... -.

- Mi edad es lo de menos -. Le atajó la mujer. - Y si me comporto como una niña, ciertamente es mi problema querida. De verdad, no es nada contra ti, pero no te metas en mi vida por favor, así te dé vergüenza ajena, como sucede con Ron -. Weasley le quedó mirando, helado. - Ni me mires así, porque sé que te molesta mi presencia... Sin embargo me vas a tener que aguantar -. Molly miró a Vane como si quisiera matarla, pero Ron no quiso tentar a su suerte, por lo que se quedó callado y siguió comiendo. Agatha era bien capaz de sacar a colación sus calificaciones y entonces... ¡Adiós vacaciones!. Molly preparó algunas salchichas y se pusieron a comer. Hermione se veía fatal. Tenía unas ojeras que no tenían nada que envidiarles a las de Remus... A propósito...

- ¿Y el profesor Lupin? -. Inquirió Harry. Tonks casi se atoró con un trozo de salchicha.

- ¿Remus?... No pasa nada... Está en una misión -. Dijo Molly perdiendo los colores. Potter se puso de pie, y para su sorpresa Vane hizo lo mismo.

- ¡EXIJO QUE ME DIGAN AHORA MISMO DÓNDE ESTÁ REMUS! -. Gritaron al unísono. Moody fijó su ojo normal en Potter y el mágico en su maestra.

- Remus está bien. Es sólo que hace un par de días no sabemos mucho de él... Se supone que va a regresar mañana por la mañana, pero debes estar calmado, ¿Entiendes?... -. Le dijo a Harry - Y creo que aquella no es una reacción propia de un Auror calificado del Ministerio de la Magia y Profesora de Hogwarts, Agatha -. Añadió con algo de sorna. La chica se ruborizó ligeramente. Luego de comer, los chicos fueron obligados a subir a dormir... Tonks y Vane quedaron en el mismo cuarto, mientras que Ron y Harry deberían compartir su habitación con Charlie...

- ¿Me puedes explicar dónde conociste a Agatha? -

- Bueno, Ron, eso sucedió hace un par de años. Agatha estaba haciendo algo que... Ni me preguntes, no tengo idea, y por cosas del destino nos perdimos una vez en el mismo bosque... Desde entonces somos camaradas... A ella le gustan mucho los animales... Fue una de las que me ayudó cuando debía marcharme con Norbert ¿Lo recuerdan? -.

- No sé... No acaba de convencerme -. Repuso el pelirrojo, rascándose la cabeza.

- Es que no la conoces de verdad hermanito. Agatha es muy especial... Sólo mírala a los ojos... Sabrás lo que siente si eres lo bastante suspicaz... Pero no me han contado cómo les ha ido en la escuela este trimestre ¿Les han dado muchos deberes para estas vacaciones? -.

- Ya lo creo -. Replicó Harry - Pociones, Historia de la Magia, Transformaciones... -.

- Pero la peor tarea es la de Vane. ¡Nos dio un metro y medio! -.

- ¡Vaya!... Un poco exagerado... -. Potter se dio la media vuelta y empezó a fingir que se estaba quedando dormido. Las chicas no se habían acercado al cuarto de los chicos por la sencilla razón de que Molly dormiría esa noche con ellas...

Luna llena... Agatha caminaba por el Bosque Prohibido... Llevaba su uniforme de Quidditch... Plata y Verde que se perdían entre las sombras... Esa noche iba decidida a averiguar la verdad... Lo iba a saber. Seguía a Severus, quien no le había visto todavía, aceptando la invitación maliciosa de Sirius... El Sauce se estremecía amenazante y un chico empezó a correr.  
- ¡Snape! -. Rodando por el piso, como si pelearan... Severus intentaba liberarse, Y Potter, ese Gryffindor presumido que ahora se las daba de salvador de mundo, asiéndolo fuertemente por la túnica en tanto una horrible criatura lanzaba dentelladas y un perro ladraba furiosamente antes de perderse bajo las ramas silbantes... Agatha lo entendió entonces... Lo sabía. Las clases de DAO servían para algo después de todo... Pobre Remus!, Y de la nada, el perro resurgía para amenazarla con sus dientes afilados...

Una gran broma que se transformaba en una tragedia rápidamente...

Segundos, y el perro se develaba como ese chico arrogante y bello, sus ojos azules embriagados en el brillo de la luna.

¡Todo era tan brusco!

- ¡Escúchame!... Mi anillo, dáselo... -. Parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.  
- Sirius, por favor... Dímelo... ¿Dónde estás? .  
- Harry... Dáselo... Ya no hay más tiempo, no puedo más con esto... -.

- BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -.

Unas manos pequeñas se aferraban con fuerza a los hombros de la profesora.

- ¡Vane! ¡Despierta! -. Cuando Agatha despertó, el rostro de Tonks se hallaba muy cerca del suyo...

- ¿Qué...? -.

- Sólo tenías una pesadilla... -. Del otro lado de la puerta, Harry escuchaba con atención...

- Sirius... -.

- No pasa nada... Sólo tenías una pesadilla... Descansa... -.

- No... -. La mujer lo pensó mejor... Nadie podía saber que Black se comunicaba con ella... Interferirían. - Sí... -. Y se abrazó a la muchacha de cabellos violetas. - Fue muy difícil... -.

- Para todos fue un golpe muy duro... -. Dijo Nympha en tanto le secaba las lágrimas a su colega e intentaba acallar el temblor del cuerpo entre sus brazos.

- Harry... -.

- Para él también fue difícil... Agatha duerme... Descansa... -.

- Sí... -.

Potter se separó de la puerta y caminó hasta el cuarto principal, donde antes había estado Buckbeak... Sirius se refugiaba allí cada vez que la soledad le roía el cuerpo... Durante meses Harry había pensado qué sentiría al volver a Grimmauld Place, estar rodeado por los recuerdos de su padrino era una tema recurrente en sus pesadillas, pero nada se semejaba a la realidad que enfrentaba ahora... Si hubiera estado Remus en esa casa, las cosas serían más sencillas... Potter tenía un hambre de conocer más a su padrino, fue tan poco el tiempo que pasó con él... La risa un tanto maníaca de esa noche resonaba en sus oídos con total nitidez... Por la cortinas se filtraba un poco de la luz de la calle. Era un cuadro irreal... El dolor y angustia del chico contrastaba con las calles pacíficas y los transeúntes noctámbulos... Él iba a vengar a su padrino, así no fuera un asunto de honor, para él sí lo era ¿Qué importaba la sangre cuando existía el amor?. Black había sido su padre, su compinche, su mejor amigo... Un verdadero hermano mayor... La imprudencia y el mismo amor se lo arrancaron de los brazos, él lo sabía, lo sabía y no podía callárselo a sí mismo...

- Lo lamento tanto Sirius... -. Ese amor había condenado una vez a Black a la soledad y sus remordimientos... Doce años habían sido más que suficiente para pagar cualquier error... Los Dementores secaron su cuerpo, pero no lograron arrancarle el corazón, él siempre se supo sincero e inocente... Harry se llevó las manos al bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y tomó el espejo doble...

- Hola Sirius -. Comenzó a hablar, como todas las noches... Ya nadie lo vería sufrir, él se refugiaría en su soledad, como todos esos años en la Alacena debajo de las escaleras. - No he dormido, sencillamente no puedo... Escuché un grito, era mi profesora de DAO, gritaba tu nombre Sirius... Gritaba tu nombre como yo no lo he hecho... No sé qué pasa, de veras... Cómo me gustaría que me respondieras, es complicado pensar que ya te has marchado... Pronto será Navidad... No te vayas a enojar, pero se llevaron a Buckbeak... Era lo mejor, Charlie se ha encargado de él y dice que está bien... Pero que te echa de menos... Me encuentro en el cuarto donde te venías a esconder... Es un lindo lugar, me gusta... Tengo la esperanza de que algún día sea mi cuarto... -. Unas lágrimas le recorrían el rostro. - Remus no se ha aparecido, de seguro estarás tan preocupado como yo... Pero llegará mañana y entonces te cuento cómo está. Pobre Moony... Pronto será luna llena... Pero lo voy a cuidar. No te preocupes... Nadie me lo va a quitar, primero muerto antes que dejarlo partir... Tiene mucho que decirme, que contarme sobre ti y sobre papá; no le voy a permitir quitarse la responsabilidad como tú -. La azogada superficie le devolvía el reflejo de un muchacho ojeroso, con destellos de esmeralda en sus ojos y una cicatriz que se había convertido en la peor maldición que existía. Huellas de llanto le adornaban la cara, pero los dos sabían que sería sólo por un momento. - El ED va muy bien... Han ingresado algunos chicos nuevos pero todos esperan que les enseñe al Avada Kedavra, piensan que es todo lo que necesitan para vengarse... Y no los culpo. Yo pensé lo mismo alguna vez. Y luego comprendí que eso no sería suficiente, que la venganza es algo más complejo, más... Planificado... Llegará mi momento y el momento de ellos... Tu primita será la primera en conocer el verdadero Harry, te lo prometo -. Potter se quedó callado. No era sensato hablarle a un espejo, pero era todo lo que le quedaba... ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Enloquecer llorando? ¿Dar lástima como todos esperaban?. No, no le daría a nadie más el gusto de consolarlo... 

Vane fue la primera en levantarse. Cuando sonó el despertador, Tonks gruñó brevemente y dándose la vuelta siguió durmiendo. Agatha agradeció que le soltara la camisola, pues así podría marcharse más rápido.

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana y la casa seguía sumida en una modorra profunda...

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Potter se asomó a las escaleras, aún en pijama. Se estaba poniendo los anteojos y llevaba el cabello revuelto... Era la copia exacta de su padre cuando se desperezaba.

- Buenos días Harry -. El muchacho notó que Alastor también había madrugado y ayudaba a Agatha con un trozo de madera. Era evidente. Vane clavaba algo.  
- ¿Por qué estás haciendo ruido? -.

TAP!

- ¿YO? -

TAP!

- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir... -.

TAP!

- ... que estoy haciendo ruido? -.

TAP!

- Muy bien, vieja apestosa, C'est Finit! -. Sus ojos azules brillaban diabólicamente.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

La mirada de Potter era elocuente.

- ¿Qué haces? -.

- Mato a Moody a martillazos -. Vane miró a Harry. - ¿Qué crees?... Le doy cristiana sepultura a la madre de Sirius... Okis... ¡Ya está Moody!. Ya te puedes ir a desayunar. Gracias (( -. Alastor se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina murmurando algo sobre unos locos que deberían estar en San Mungo, pero Harry no se dio mucha cuenta, Había bajado descalzo las escaleras y ya estaba al lado de su profesora.

- Bueno... -. Dijo la mujer dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Vestía un buzo negro y llevaba el cabello tan corto como el de Harry (En realidad era el mismo peinado de Harry y el mismo color azabache). Distraídamente se pasó la mano por la cabellera, mientras le sonaban unos huesitos del cuello. - Son tablas insonorizadas -. Le explicó al muchacho. - Esta mañana me levanté temprano y traje algunas cosas de Sortilegios Weasley... Ah! Los Broches de Presencia Permanente fueron muy útiles para evitarme insultos... No me quedó muy estético que digamos, pero si le cruzas dos tablas, tendrás un librero... ¡No me mire así jovencito!. De seguro a Sirius se le había ocurrido algo así, pero la sangre tira, aunque no nos guste... Y Como no es mi madre, gracias a Dios, decidí que lo mejor era acallar sus lamentos... Por siempre. Le puse cemento especial a las paredes y estos trozos de madera.... -. Murmuró algunas palabras y enarboló su varita. -Desde ahora tienen un lindo hechizo de presencia permanente, para que vayan ad-hoc al cuadro de tan noble mujer... -. Agatha sonreía y Harry se notaba un poco confundido... Rápidamente el grito de la noche anterior vino a la mente del chico.

- Agatha... -.

- Si? -.

- Quería preguntarte... Bueno, anoche te escuché; al parecer tenías una pesadilla. Llamaste a mi padrino... -. Dios, tienes dos segundos para salvarme... Se dijo la mujer.  
- ¿Quién hacía tanto escándalo? -. Era Ron, en condiciones más desastrosas que Potter (Créanme, era posible)

Te estás ganando mi confianza, Dios

- Yo era... Mataba a Alastor Moody -. Harry miró a su amigo con cara de "no le prestes atención está bromeando"- En realidad sepultaba a la vieja de la honorable familia Black... Ah! Tus hermanos gemelos dijeron que vendrían como a las doce y treinta... -. Miró su reloj. - Lo que quiere decir que ya van a llegar -. Agatha se encendió un cigarrillo y contempló su obra acabada. - Adorables, tus hermanos. Me encanta la manera que tienen de hablar con los demás... Tu madre debió necesitar muchos tecitos para calmarse no? -. Comentó sin asomo de ironía.

- Si... -.

- Ahora puedo decir que los conozco a todos ustedes... Es increíble que me haya tomado más de 10 años encontrarlos a los siete... -. Vane da un nuevo paso atrás...

PAF!!

Contra el suelo se fue a dar la profesora de DAO...

- Y aprovechando que hay cambios... -. Y agarró el paragüero de pata de monstruo y se lo llevó al basurero. Ron estaba matado de la risa y tuvo que subir las escaleras cuando Molly comenzó a regañar a Vane por estar fumando dentro de la casa.

- Estoy grandecita... No eres mi madre! -.

Los gemelos llegaron puntuales a comer.

- Esperen... -. Dijo Fred, antes de que nadie pudiera decirles algo. Se llevó un dedo al oído.

- ¿Pueden escucharlo? -. Siguió George. Los dos sonreían ampliamente y Ginny les seguía el juego, entre curiosa y asustada. Los gemelos podrían salir con cualquier cosa.

- Es algo que jamás habíamos escuchado en Grimmauld Place... -.

- Sí... La paz... La vida sin la vieja de Sirius... Algo que nos hace muy felices -. Vane salió de la cocina. Fred se acercó a ella y le dio la mano.

- Nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones por librarnos de la maldición de los Black -.

- Muy buen trabajo de albañilería -. Comentó George, observando el trozo de pared recién hecho. Agatha parecía un poco aturdida.

- Vaya... Gracias... Pero no lo toquen mucho, está recién terminado -.

- Podríamos poner los ganchos para el perchero ¿No lo crees? -. Opinó su gemelo. George se quedó mirando un rato.

- Cruza dos tablas y tienes un librero -.

- Agatha dijo lo mismo -. Comentó Harry bajando las escaleras.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es nuestro mecenas! -. Exclamó Fred inclinándose respetuosamente...

- Nos ponemos a tu completa disposición Harry Potter -.

- Muy bien... -.

- Oigan -. Los interrumpió Agatha. ¿Terminaron lo que les encargué? -.

- Por supuesto... -. Los ojos de Vane destellaron malévolamente...

- Perfecto muchachos. Quiero que me acompañen a mi cuarto. Debemos discutir sus honorarios... -. Los chicos se frotaron las manos codiciosamente y subieron tras Agatha. Harry se quedó con Ginny.

- ¿Qué podrán traerse entre manos? -.

- No lo sé, Ginny. Pero puedes esperarte cualquier cosa de Agatha Vane... Está completamente loca -. Todos pasaron a la cocina a desayunar y entonces Hermione pareció notarlo.

- ¿Y Kreacher? -. Harry la fulminó con la mirada... Había batido su récord de no pensar en Sirius... 20 minutos. Potter pudo notar, al igual que Ginny y Ron, que Agatha levantaba la cabeza y miraba a Bill... Bill miró a Charlie, Charlie fijó sus ojos en Moody, el Auror hizo lo mismo con Tonks, quien desvió la mirada hacia Kingsley, el que puso en la mira a Fred, gemelo que de inmediato le hizo un gesto a George...

- Mejor se lo dices tú, mamá -. Molly fue tomada de sorpresa...

Gol.

- Creo que es mejor que salgamos al vestíbulo, querida... -. Hermione salió muy confundida y asustada.

- Bueno... Creo que le hicimos un favor a la humanidad, de todas maneras -. Comentó Agatha.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Verás... El pobre Kreacher sufría mucho... Y se decidió que lo mejor era poner fin a sus días de una manera pacífica con un potente veneno... No sé si lo has notado, pero las cabezas de los elfos domésticos no están... -.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -. Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

- Que se conforme... Enterramos todo en el jardín -. Añadió la profesora sonriendo malévolamente... Harry también esbozó una sonrisa.  
Charlie y Bill desayunaron rápidamente y se fueron, junto con Tonks y Shacklebolt. Los Aurors se iban a trabajar, en tanto los hermanos Weasley dejaron dicho que iban a buscar a Remus... Eso era ya bastante sospechoso y Potter se quedó con la angustia hasta las tres de la tarde. Vane recibió un mensaje de Fawkes y salió a las dos, así que la casa estaba más o menos normal cuando el licántropo llegó en compañía de los dos pelirrojos... Y alguien más.

- Hola Remus! -. Le saludó alegremente Hermione detrás de un libro de pociones, con Crookshanks en el regazo. Hacía mucho frío y un poco de viento se coló por la puerta entreabierta. Harry dejó de inmediato su tarea de Historia de la Magia y se acercó a Lupin...

- No Harry!... No está muy bien de salud -. Le dijo Bill. Los ojos de Potter se pusieron brillantes... Una emoción indescifrable se había apoderado de ellos. El grupo penetró en el vestíbulo y Hermione se puso de pie para ceder su lugar a Remus... Nadie en realidad había reparado mucho en el chico que había llegado.

- Han dicho que no lo toquen! -. Exclamó este de pronto cuando Harry iba a acercarse. - No deben hacer que se agite, está muy débil -. Dijo claramente. Remus clavaba sus ojitos miel en el chico, como recriminándole su dureza...

- Tranquilo... -. Dijo Ron.

- ¿Nos pueden contar qué ha sucedido? -

- Los Licántropos... Y los vampiros -. Contestó el muchacho. Parecía muy enojado - Remus se metió donde no debía y fue atacado... -. Lupin estaba callado... Los miraba a todos como pidiendo disculpas... Finalmente sacó la voz... Le temblaba, hacía un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

- Ya... Me has venido regañando todo el camino... -. Potter abrió los ojos, igual que Ron y Hermione. ¿Quién era ahora el muchachito travieso?. 


	14. 14

Emm... Bueno, si se preguntan el por qué del título, les digo que es lo que todos estamos sintiendo.  
2- Oh... Esto será un poema

14 Ya no Entendemos Nada.  
------------------------

Remus estaba algo sonrojado. Nunca nadie le había regañado delante de Potter y los demás... El chico se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó unos anteojos...

- Ok. No te voy a decir nada más -. Replicó en tono doctoral. Entonces apareció Molly. Le explicaron qué había sucedido y la mujer no podía ya disimular su nerviosismo. Rápidamente Lupin fue subido al segundo piso, para que pudiera descansar.

- Bill. ¿Ya lo sabe el Profesor Dumbledore? -. Harry volteó la cara. El sólo nombre ya lo molestaba.

- Sí. Dijo que enviaría de inmediato al Profesor Snape para que lo revisara... -.

- ¿Snape?- Inquirió con interés el muchacho. - Me parece algo muy propicio... -.

- A propósito... No nos han presentado -. Dijo Hermione. El chico le miró.

- Es verdad!... Mi nombre es Raphael Lupin... Sí, soy pariente de Remus, más precisamente su sobrino... -.

- Es un placer tener a otro Lupin en esta casa -. Dijo cariñosamente Molly - ¿Quieres comer algo?... -.

- Si no le molesta... En realidad estoy hambriento -. Dijo el chico amablemente. Ron miró molesto a Hermione, porque ella parecía bastante encantada con el muchacho. ?N/A: Debo decir que no pudiste entrar de mejor manera a esta historia, querido... Ya llevas muerta a la Granger ???.

- Es un chico bastante reservado... -. Dijo Charlie. - Sólo se limitó a decirle a Remus que era un inconsciente por no llevar alguna protección, y él le explicó que ni muerto llevaba algo de plata, por más que fuesen balas... ¿Y Agatha? -.

- Le enviaron una nota y tuvo que salir deprisa -. Replicó Harry. Entonces llegó Snape.

- Supe que... habían atacado a Lupin... -. Dijo con su voz socarrona... Algo con los vampiros... ¡Qué pena que no se lo comieron! -. Y rápidamente subió las escaleras, sin darles tiempo a los demás para reaccionar.

Crac!

- Holas! -. Era Agatha. Ahora tenía el cabello de color rojo y no llevaba el mismo atuendo con el cual había salido. Estaba vestida con ropa Muggle muy cara, pantalones apretados de cuero negro, una chaqueta corta y una bufanda con los colores de Slytherin. El contraste con su cabello no podía ser más peculiar.

- ¿Y cómo te fue? -.

- Sí... Bien. Bueno... Bien -. Y miró a su alrededor... Había un bolso sobre uno de los sillones.

- ¿Llegó alguien aparte de ustedes dos? -.

- Sí. Remus, pero está arriba con Snape -. Replicó Bill.

- Ya veo... Dumbledore me contó que había sido atacado por algunos vampiros... Que se había metido en un nido sin darse cuenta o algo así -. Charlie miró a los tres seres humanos que sobraban en la conversación. Bill y Vane comprendieron que no deberían estar hablando de eso.

- Bueno... Yo Quiero fumar, así que me voy a dar una vuelta antes de la cena... Les recomiendo que sigan con sus deberes... Aquí hay uno que debe estudiar un poco más que el resto -. La indirecta era para Ron. Granger carraspeó ligeramente.

- Te acompaño -. Dijo Charlie. - Caín me ha enviado una lechuza y quiero que leas lo que dice el pergamino -.

- Okis -. Replicó ella y de inmediato se regresaron a la fría y húmeda calle. Raphael comió con tranquilidad y lentitud. Era en realidad un chico bastante parco y Molly no le sacó más de tres monosílabos. Definitivamente su familia era un tema prohibido en sus pláticas. Luego de la comida, el sobrino de Remus se acercó a Harry y sin prestarle demasiada atención a su cicatriz le inquirió por los deberes de vacaciones.

- Entraré a Hogwarts apenas terminen las festividades -. Granger le miró con atención.

- ¿ Tienes en mente alguna casa en especial? -. Preguntó la muchacha. Ron dejó escapar otro resoplido como el de la mañana.

- En realidad... No. Lo más seguro es que ingrese a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor, como mi tío -. Contestó escuetamente, y Abriendo su bolso sacó un libro sobre la Inquisición y se puso en un rincón a observar qué podía servirle para llegar con los deberes completos. Hermione le miró detenidamente entonces. Sus rasgos eran muy similares a los de su tío Remus, sin embargo su piel era un poco más obscura. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, lo que resaltaba más sus ojos pardos y penetrantes; era un poco más alto y delgado que su tío y Granger supuso que lo callado venía en los genes... A todas luces era más reservado que el mismo Remus j. Lupin. Raphael consultaba el libro sin que un solo movimiento en su rostro delatara sus emociones. Los anteojos le quedaban maravillosamente (Y Hermione babosa...) y su concentración parecía absoluta.

Snape se marchó un cuarto para las cinco (furioso, si hasta echaba chispas por los ojos) y Remus bajó las escaleras a eso de las siete. Todos los chicos se habían puesto a hacer la tarea de DAO y Hermione discutía con Ron sobre el plan de defensa.

- Mira, es obvio que la propuesta de Vane al regresar de vacaciones es hacernos pelear con ella y así revisar nuestro plan... Debes tener en cuenta que ella es Auror y que las veces que se ha enfrentado a ti, siempre sales perdiendo con el hechizo de las cosquillas... -.

- Lo sé, pero... ¿Nunca has sentido que no lucha sola?. Es decir... Los hechizos salen de todas partes... -.

- Yo también tengo la misma sensación... -. Terció Harry. Raphael escuchaba con atención. ¿Quién sería esa mujer de la que tanto hablaban?. - Es como si en vez de enfrentarme a un solo oponente, dos personas me lanzaran hechizos sin pensar claramente en una estrategia... -.

- El hecho de que parezcan lanzados al azar es una muy buena maniobra para hacer que la otra persona se confíe -. Concluyó Hermione.

- Al parecer la profesora es un quebradero de cabeza -. Comentó Remus, bajando las escaleras. Llevaba su chaqueta café, en la cual aún estaba cosida aquella banda de tela negra, y ahora que se había soltado el cabello todos pudieron notar que estaba tres dedos bajo los hombros. El profesor se veía mucho mejor. Sus colores regresaban y caminaba casi sin dificultad. Entonces Remus lo notó. Un gran trozo de madera donde antes había estado el cuadro de la madre de Sirius... -¿Qué pasó con el cuadro? -.

- La profesora de DAO llegó esta mañana con una mezcla de cemento y unas placas de madera... Estuvo martillando hasta el mediodía y sepultó el cuadro de la madre de Sirius... -. Replicó Potter sin levantar la vista de su tarea. Remus fijó sus ojitos de miel en él y de pronto estos se abrieron, dejando paso a una genuina expresión de sorpresa... - Agatha dijo que si le cruzabas dos maderos tendrías un libero -. Lupin no escuchó lo último... Raphael notó que los ojos de su tío estaban fijos en Harry... No, no era Harry, era algo en Harry...

- ¿Qué sucede, Remus? -. Inquirió Lupin?N/A: Debo confesarles que aún es raro para mí tener a otro Lupin en el ambiente...? mientras el observado parecía notar que era el centro de la atención recién en ese momento. Hermione y Ron estaban callados y algo confusos.

- ¿Quién te regaló aquella pluma? -. Inquirió el profesor, observando con un poco de inquietud aquello que el muchacho llevaba en la mano... ¡Imposible! se decía; intentaba convencerse de que jamás habría de volver a ver una pluma de esas...

- ¿AH?... La pluma... Verás, es una historia bastante peculiar... -. Y en pocas palabras les explicó a todos que su tía se la había regalado... Pero para espanto de los chicos y desconcierto de su sobrino, Remus se puso muy pálido... Cada vez se notaba más perdido. Con pasos un poco vacilantes, debido al esfuerzo que aún le significaba seguir en pie y el aturdimiento de mil ideas que pasaban por su cabeza, el profesor le pidió la pluma a Harry y comenzó a contemplarla detenidamente. -Es una pluma de cisne con estilete de plata -. Añadió Potter al notar que su amigo seguía mirando con desconfianza el objeto.

- Esa pluma no es un obsequio de tu tía -. Declaró finalmente Lupin.

- ¿Cómo?... ¡Yo mismo le vi cuando la dejó en mi mesita! -. Protestó el muchacho ante lo que le pareció un disparate.

- Harry... ¿Tu tía Petunia? ¿Comprándote una pluma? ¿Puedes imaginártelo? -. Le cuestionó. - ¿No, verdad? -. El licántropo se puso aún más blanco... - Ron, ¿podrías alcanzarme una lupa, por favor? -. Algo asustado y bastante consternado, Weasley se tardó unos minutos en llegar con lo que le habían pedido.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasado? -. Preguntó Potter,y notando cómo una sensación de pánico le invadía rápidamente, se mareó un poco.

- Esta pluma no es de cisne... Es de las alas de un pegaso y el estilete no es de plata como crees... Es de sangre de Unicornio forjada -. A Potter le parecía una cosa realmente macabra... No podía entender hacia dónde quería llegar Lupin. Los demás sólo se limitaban a escuchar. La cara de su ex-profesor los tenía bastante atemorizados... Y entonces lo halló. Sobre la punta del estilete, donde la pluma nacía y se dispersaba en perfectamente alineados filamentos. escrito con plata, demasiado pequeño para ser advertido a simple vista...

'HARRY POTTER...'

El nombre del propietario. Con esa caligrafía cuidada y tan inconfundible que era su propia forma de escribir...

'REMUS J. LUPIN...'

- ¿Por qué dices que esa pluma no pudo regalármela mi tía?-.

- Porque estas plumas son muy raras y escasas... Para conseguirlas debes ir a Grecia y desembolsar una fuerte suma de dinero. Las plumas de pegaso poseen propiedades muy poderosas. Son capaces de abrir casi cualquier tipo de sello mágico y no dejar huellas... -.

- ¿Y usted cómo sabe tanto sobre eso? -. Quiso saber Ron.

- Hace muchos años, una chica de Slytherin me regaló una de estas... Por desgracia yo la perdí y traté de conseguir otra... Pero fue imposible; no estaban a mi alcance... -.

- ¡¿Estás diciendo que perdiste la pluma Remus?!. No puede ser, me costó mucho trabajo adquirirla -. Lupin se dio vuelta. Agatha ahora llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro y hasta el pecho... Remus no podía entenderlo... Intentaba serenarse, pero le era muy difícil... La chica había cambiado demasiado, pero su manera de mirar era inconfundible... -.

- Debo entender que ya se conocían... -. Dejó escapar Ron. Hermione puso los ojos blancos y Raphael sólo murmuró "Interesante..."

Vane avanzó hasta Lupin y lo tomó por un brazo.

- Te lo dije Harry... Que el viejo Remus no se iba a acordar de mí -. Lupin estaba pálido y había perdido por completo la compostura... No podía ser, ella debería estar tres metros bajo tierra... - Querido... ¿Por qué no subimos las escaleras y tomas un descanso?. Hay mucho qué hacer esta noche -. Y sin permitir la reacción de su colega, la mujer casi lo arrastró escaleras arriba...

Un hechizo de impasibilidad y por fin podrían hablar. Lupin estaba sentado en la cama y Vane se paseaba de un lado a otro, intentando dar con la manera más adecuada de explicarlo todo.

- ¿No te molesta si fumo aquí? -. Como Remus no respondió, ella lo tomó como un no y abriendo la ventana se encendió un cigarrillo.

- Se supone que tú estabas muerta... -. Murmuró el licántropo después de un largo silencio.

- Se suponía que Voldemort estaba muerto ¿NO? -. Dijo ella al no poder dar con una respuesta mejor. - Lo sé, Lucius acabó conmigo, pero no creas que los Death Eaters mentían... Lucius logró matarme... Tú nos espiabas, tú lo viste, pero no te quedaste -.

- ¿Entonces...? -. Para Lupin era increíble tener frente a él a Agatha Vane... Una persona acusada de envenenar a tanta gente, culpable de la muerte de su familia completa, los Larson y del la Auror Sybile Vane... - Tu deberíais estar en Azkabán... Has cambiado tanto -. La impresión era tan fuerte que Remus no podía ni hilar las palabras...

- ¿En verdad he cambiado tanto?... Yo no lo creo -. Dijo ella pensativamente. La conversación parecía no tener sentido. - Sirius fue incapaz de reconocerme hasta que comencé a refrescarle la memoria... No podía entender que estuviera viva. Me habían torturado enfrente de ustedes hasta la muerte... Pero noto que fue incapaz de contártelo... Creí que lo había hecho... Pensé que no te llevarías esta sorpresa -. Una suave llovizna comenzó a caer... Era lo único que destrozaba la paz del momento.

- Es que de verdad no pareces tú... Te cambiaste el nombre, ahora eres morena, tus rasgos son más afilados, más Malfoy... Y tus ojos... -.

- Sí... Mis ojos... -. Dijo ella acercándose a Remus. De improviso la mujer toma una de las manos del lupino y la pone sobre sus mejillas. - Tócame... Soy de carne y hueso Remus, como tú... -. Durante mucho tiempo Agatha había echado de menos esas caricias, la mano de Remus cerca de su cara secándole las lágrimas... A la fuerza Vane se había metido en la vida de ese hombre y lo volvía a hacer ahora, regresando de la muerte.

- Aún no puedo entenderlo... -.

- No se trataba de un Show, si a eso te refieres -. Replicó ella con gravedad. - Lucius también cree que me borró del mapa... Bueno si tío Voldi no le dijo ya que sobreviví... Más bien dicho, reviví... -.

- Pero no hay manera de revertir la muerte... -.

- No es así... Sólo alguien con un talento sobrenatural puede hallar el camino de regreso a algo tan irreversible. Por algún motivo me arrastraron y mi vida se fue mientras tanto... Vi muchas cosas, y entendí varias más... -. Agatha no parecía la misma de siempre. Su tono era muy serio y su voz se parecía cada vez más a la de un hombre... - Las mismas manos que calman tus bestias internas cada luna llena - Vane apoyó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Remus. - Esas mismas manos que curaron hoy de tus heridas, determinaron que yo debería seguir en esta tierra por alguna razón que sólo él sabe... Es confuso tal vez, pero Severus me revivió y luego me dejó... Limpió mi cuerpo y después dijo que el destino determinaría si su esfuerzo daría o no algún fruto... Desde entonces he vagado de un lado para otro, he hecho muchas cosas y regresé -. Sonrió - Las pociones transformaron mis rasgos, tal vez había sangre de Lucius mezclada entre las cosas que me dieron de beber, no lo sé... Yo estoy muerta pero sigo aquí... -. Concluyó.

- Es bastante complicado... No puedo creer que Snape te reviviera... -.

- Yo no puedo entender sus razones... Black te tenía muy influenciado, Moony. Snivellius en el fondo es un ser humano, por muy sarcástico, antipático, pedante, engreído y traidor que sea... Él tiene bien claro lo que debe hacer y eso es suficiente para que cualquier ser humano sea digno de ser apreciado -. Vane ya había recuperado su ánimo normal y estaba bromeando. Se alejó de Lupin y volvió a caminar por el cuarto, mientras se encendía otro cigarro... -.

- Eso te va a matar... -. Dijo Remus sin pensárselo.

- Si Un Malfoy no pudo matarme, menos lo va a hacer una cajetilla de cigarros, darling... A propósito ¿Conoces a ese chico que estaba con Potter y los demás, allá abajo? -. Remus puso cara de "¿No te diste cuenta?"

- Se llama Raphael y es mi sobrino -.

- ¿Tienes familia? -

- No es gracioso Señorita Larson... -. Le regañó.

- Me llamo Agatha Vane, gracias por recordarlo -. Apuntó la mujer. - Los Larson murieron hace muchos años... Ellos eran Muggles ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo soy una hechicera -.

- Te voy a pedir que te comportes con mi sobrino... A partir de ahora será uno de tus alumnos -.

- Yo siempre me comporto... Así que tengo a un Lupin en mi clase... Eso sí que va a ser raro... El descendiente de Black y los Marauders habrían regresado... Snape no podrá soportarlo -. Remus sonrió maliciosamente.

- Pues no sabes cuánto lo siento por él... El Profesor Snape ya está al tanto... -.

- UUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! Cuando regrese va a ser todo un poema -.

A las ocho y treinta comenzaron a llegar muchas personas y todas tenían la misma reacción ante dos situaciones; el cuadro de la señora Black y Raphael Lupin. Por el primero eran caras de satisfacción o de risa. Sólo McGonagall se molestó y ni tanto, porque la verdad ese cuadro les hacía la vida bastante miserable a los que debían pasar allí la noche. Por Raphael las caras que ponían todos eran las mismas que puso Agatha. Remus nunca había hablado de su vida y Vane dudaba que los Merodeadores llegasen a saber más que el resto del populacho. Remus fue a la cocina y Agatha subía las escaleras para ver a Harry, que se había encerrado.

- ¿Me permites entrar? -.

- ¡No quiero ver a nadie! -. Gritó Potter a través de la puerta cerrada. Cuando se enteró de que habría reunión de la O.F. tuvo una discusión con Remus porque quería estar allí. Lupin le explicó calmadamente que no era posible y que Molly lo estaría vigilando para evitar que él o sus amigos se entrometieran donde tenían prohibido meterse. Raphael mientras tanto le preguntaba a Hermione por algunas cosas que no entendía mucho en Encantamientos y Ron... Bueno, Ron estaba furioso. Parecía ser la única persona que no estaba alegre de saber un poco más sobre la familia de Remus.

- Harry, te conviene... Quiero darte un presente de Navidad adelantado... -. Las cerraduras sonaron y el muchacho abrió la puerta. Había huellas de lágrimas frescas en sus ojos y una de ellas resbalaba por su mejilla. Agatha le quitó esa gotita y luego le dio un fuerte empellón y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Llevaba el cabello de color azul oscuro y estaba abrigada por una túnica que llevaba abrochada con una preciosa fíbula con el diseño de una serpiente dorada.

- No digas nada - Y sacando algo de su bolsillo se lo mostró a Harry, que ya se había sentado en la cama en que dormía. Al abrir la palma de su mano, el muchacho pudo contemplar un tapón de oídos.

- ¿Qué significa? -.

- SHHHHH! -. La profesora acercó la boca al oído de Harry.- ¿No captas que las paredes y los cuadros tienen oídos? -. Ambos miraron el retrato de Phineas Niggelus, pero estaba tan en blanco como siempre. - Esta es una "muela". La usan los Muggles para sus programas de televisión. Por éste escucharás la reunión de la O.F. -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Ponte esto en uno de los oídos y no hagas comentario alguno cuando Molly y los demás suban. Te recomiendo que te hagas el dormido; así todos te dejarán en paz. Los gemelos hicieron esto para mí y recién ahora me lo han entregado -. La chica besó a su alumno en una mejilla y se puso de pie.- ¿No querías eso?. Bueno, pues ahora te lo regalo yo. Te dejo -. Y se marchó. Potter se puso la "Muela" en la oreja izquierda y notó que funcionaba como un audífono. Podía captar los pasos de Agatha en la escalera con toda naturalidad.

- Noto que te estás aplicando, joven Lupin -.

- Siempre lo he hecho -. Declaró el muchacho con sobriedad.

Genial! Ahora no me voy a perder detalle... Se dijo alegremente Potter. Agatha estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él, estaba comprobado.

- ¿Y dónde está tu tío? -.

- Fue a la cocina. Dicen que comenzarán pronto con su "Reunión" -.

- ¿Y Snape? ¿No ha llegado? -.

- No que yo sepa -. Replicó la voz de Bill.

- Bien... Entonces iré a la cocina. Molly me dijo que dentro de diez minutos deberían subir a sus cuartos y que ella los alcanzaría dentro de poco -. Más pasos. Una puerta que se abre y se cierra, y de inmediato un hechizo de impasibilidad susurrado por la profesora... A partir de este momento las voces se escuchan lejanas, como en una comunicación de larga distancia. Harry tuvo que llevarse un dedo al oído para poder escuchar mejor. Justo en ese momento aparecen los chicos.

- ¿Qué haces Harry? -.

- Nada -.

- No mientas -. Dijo Ginny - En algo andas, lo sé -. Potter miró a Lupin. Recién ese día le había conocido y aunque era el sobrino de Remus, no le tenía absoluta confianza... El otro muchacho pareció entender, pero eso no hizo que se marchara.

- Remus... -. Era la voz de Agatha.

- ¿Sí? -.

- Dime la verdad... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? -. N/A Ya a esas alturas Agatha había olvidado por completo que llevaba un transmisor y que Harry estaba del otro lado, husmeando

- ¿Pasarme de qué? -.

- Con los lupinos... -.

- Ellos ya no quieren verme. Piensan que estoy loco, que soy un traidor a su raza... A nuestra raza. Le dijeron a los vampiros que hoy estaría cerca de su territorio y que ellos no iban a interferir para nada si me hacían algo... -.

- ¡Qué crueles!. Son capaces de sacrificar a su propia sangre... -.

- Las cosas son así entre todos... Los magos también sacrifican magos para sobrevivir... La única diferencia con los lupinos es que ellos sí tratan de ceñirse a sus principios en todo momento -.

- Ya te has recuperado, por lo que noto... -. La voz de Snape arrastraba las sílabas en la cúspide del enojo. - Nuevamente te crees lo bastante fuerte como para contravenir mis recomendaciones -.

- No es eso, Severus... Lo que pasa es que esta vez debo hablar y aunque no tenía ganas de levantarme era mi deber hacerlo -.

- Pero pierde cuidado, lo amarro a la cama en cuanto termine de hablar para que no te preocupes más por su salud -. Terció alegremente la chica.

- Ciertamente a mí no me interesa lo que pueda sucederle al señor Lupin... Por favor, no olvides que dentro de pocos días será luna llena... -.

- Lo sé perfectamente... -. Su voz se escuchaba tensa.

-¿Harry? -. Preguntó tímidamente Hermione. - ¿En qué piensas? -.

- No hables, por favor... -.

- Lo tengo muy claro... -. Dijo cansinamente Lupin.

-¿Ya está lista la Matalobos, querido? -. Repuso Vane- Porque si lo estás molestando es porque ya la tienes lista, aunque sabes que falta todavía un par de días para que se la tome... ¿No le hará daño tomarse una poción pasada en días? -. Severus entendió que estaba sobrando, así que se limitó a gruñir y marcharse.

- Fuiste muy dura con él, sólo se estaba preocupando -.

- De seguro te quiere ver muerto -. Potter abrió los ojos de asombro... Su tono de voz... Durante un par de segundos había escuchado la voz de su padrino...

- Harry... -.

- SHHHHHH! ¿No ven que estoy ocupado? -. Les regañó el muchacho.

- Ese Severus... Está cada día más ciego, y llegará el momento en que todos sus errores den fruto -. La voz de la mujer sonaba resentida.

- Todos cometemos errores, y llegaremos a ver sus consecuencias -. Le dijo sabiamente Remus... ¿Y Dumbledore?... ¿No crees que se está tardando? -.

- Dijo que se iba a demorar porque Fudge le había pedido urgente que lo fuera a ver -. Sonó la voz de Tonks, y un ruidito como de papel arrugado. - Fawkes dejó esta nota hace poco. Nos pidió que por favor comenzáramos sin él -.

- Al fin -. Susurró Harry.- Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar -.

- ¿Esperar qué?-. Inquirió Ron. Harry clavó sus pupilas verdes en él.

- Que dejen de molestarme y preguntarme qué estoy haciendo cuando no les quiero responder y necesito silencio -. Replicó con acidez. Tanta pregunta e interrupción ya lo tenían fastidiado. - Permiso, pero voy al baño -. Y poniéndose de pie, cruzó el umbral y se fue. Todos se miraron y el joven Lupin sacó de su bolsillo una libreta y comenzó a anotar murmurando "Interesante..."

- Bueno, antes que nada, necesito sus informes... Remus, ¿Qué ha pasado con los lupinos? -. Inquirió la Profesora McGonagall.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer. Ellos me insisten en que no van a involucrarse, sin embargo he notado acercamiento con los vampiros... -. Algunos de los presentes dejaron escapar gemidos. - Las Criaturas Oscuras están aguardando el momento de vengarse. Ya no van a escuchar las razones de nadie -.

- Me parece que ya es el momento de comenzar a exterminarlos sin compasión -. Declaró la voz de Charlie. - Sé que no es lo más civilizado, sin embargo debemos impedir a toda costa que los ejércitos de Voldemort continúen armándose y creciendo... Llevamos más de un año y medio intentando detener su avance, pero ya no es posible. Sólo nos queda atacar -. Potter seguía las palabras del chico sentado en el borde de la tina. Hacía mucho frío allá adentro, pero ya nadie pensaba molestarlo. Las voces se escuchaban más lejanas por momentos, pero aún podía entender lo que decían.

- Aunque no me agrada esa manera de solucionar los problemas, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Charlie -. Dijo Lupin en voz alta. - Hemos fracasado con los gigantes y los otros híbridos han decidido mantenerse al margen del asunto... Esta batalla es de humanos contra humanos, tenemos que defendernos -.

- No lograremos nada con aquella actitud, amén de continuar con este ciclo de sufrimiento -. La voz de Dumbledore acalló a Lupin. - Es verdad que la Criaturas Oscuras son un problema, pero lo que intentamos es hacer que su concepto de nosotros cambie -.

- Tuvimos muchos años para hacerlo, y no lo hicimos -. Dijo Vane. - No hay tiempo para delicadezas. Voldemort los seduce a cada minuto, les promete la venganza... No lo saben... A veces, llanamente, no hay ganas de resistirlo -.

- Es mejor que cierres la boca, Vane... -. Le advirtió Snape -. Antes de que te muerdas la lengua y te envenenes -.

- Basta por favor -. Dijo Dumbledore. - Hagrid me ha comunicado que el líder de los Gigantes ya ha decidido apoyar a Voldemort y dijo que no le importaban las vidas ajenas. Sólo le preocupaba la supervivencia de su grupo. Señores, las cosas se complican cada vez más. Voldemort ha comenzado con sus asesinatos en contra de Aurors, y hace menos de media hora se me ha enterado de que los padres de otro de nuestros alumnos han sido asesinados... un muchacho de Sexto año... -.

- ¿Quién es? -. Inquirió Vane, preocupada. Los de sexto y los de primero eran sus chiches.

- Blaise Zabini... -.

- ¿Un Slytherin?... Es imposible -. Dejó escapar Lupin.

- Así es... -.

- Pero... ¿Cómo? -.

- Al parecer se trataría de una venganza... Blaise se salvó sólo porque se quedó a pasar las vacaciones en la escuela... Hace menos de media hora recibió el pergamino. Por ello Fudge me llamó a su oficina... -.

- Ni siquiera en la primera época de Voldemort se habían asesinado parientes de Slytherin... Se tenía cuidado -.

- Por desgracia, los padres de Blaise eran simples Muggles... -.

- Ya no hay límites -.

- Me temo que no. Tom quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido... Son 15 años que tuvo que humillarse y sufrir para regresar a ser quien era -.

- Si lo que quieren es eliminar Criaturas Oscuras, tenemos al chico indicado -. Saltó Charlie luego de un largo silencio. - Caín Rodríguez -.

- Insisto en que no es la mejor estrategia... -.

- Lo siento, Señor Dumbledore -. Le interrumpió Tonks. - Pero ya no hay más alternativa. El Ministerio está lleno de espías, no podemos más que confiar en aquellos a los que vemos en las reuniones, todos los demás son enemigos -.

- Y los Muggles -. Replicó alguien cuya voz Harry no pudo reconocer... - Sabe perfectamente que los Mortífagos los están exterminando casi de a uno, como si estuviera dando señales de que puede hacer los que desean sin que nadie les ponga una mano encima. Ya no podemos sacrificar más vidas -.

- Lo sé... -.

- Y sabiéndolo aún estamos acá, casi cruzados de manos -. Dijo Agatha.

- Eso no es así -. Replicó la voz de Arthur Weasley. Harry se sorprendió un poco, no lo había visto hacía meses.

- ¿Cariño que haces en el baño? -. Golpetea suavemente y dice Molly.

- Nada... Por favor no me moleste -. Responde Harry, intentaba escuchar.

- ¿Cómo que no?. Hace más de un año que nos dedicamos sólo a reunir gente y a mirar qué pasa... Black está muerto y en el fondo es responsabilidad de todos nosotros por estar tan tranquilos -.

- Habla por tí -. Le regañó Snape.

- No es tiempo de peleas, por favor -. Siguió Arthur. - Estamos casi listos, además, las ramificaciones del oponente han traspasado los límites de Inglaterra. Cuando Voldemort fue derrotado, sus seguidores huyeron y muchos quedaron sencillamente en el anonimato. Debemos detenerlos antes de que lleguen aquí, antes de que puedan jurarle fidelidad a su Señor de nuevo... -. Era impresionante que todos le hubieran perdido el miedo a decir Voldemort... Harry se dijo que demasiadas cosas estaban cambiando.

- De 'facto', hay que eliminarlos antes de que noten que los descubrimos -. Se escuchaban sólo murmullos de gente sorprendida. La voz era dulce, suave y varonil. Tenía un ligero acento francés.

- Permítanme presentarles a Armand Laubreaux -. Dijo Dumbledore gravemente. - Él ha estado cooperando para hallar a las células de Voldemort en su país natal. Es un Auror del Ministerio de la Magia Francesa -.

Harry no podía verlo, pero Agatha estaba un poco asustada. Jamás había visto al chico francés, pero había algo en él. En sus cartas. Juliette le comentaba que trabajaba para un tal Labreaux mientras terminaba de estudiar. Su hija en realidad se había quedado bastante corta de palabras para describir al muchacho que era su jefe. Se trataba de un pelirrojo bastante alto. Su cabellera contrastaba con las de los Weasley, puesto que el rojo de su melena era de pura sangre que reposaba sobre sus hombros, cincelados por el mejor escultor griego... Profundo, arrebatador en sí. Snape le dirigía miradas furtivas; realmente le había parecido un chico bastante atractivo. Labios turgentes, ojos de un color pardo que Agatha nunca había visto, vívido, como el reflejo melancólico de la muerte en el espejo del mar a medianoche... Un poema hecho ser humano. Llevaba una túnica negra que ocultaba sus ropas. Vane pudo notar el aroma de la muerte rodeándolo, y he ahí la razón de su repentino miedo... Armand tenía algo pendiente en el Más Allá, como ella misma. Snape en tanto, se puso blanco... Ese muchacho había pasado por Hogwarts alguna vez... Muchos recuerdos regresaron a su mente, pero se obligó a no pensar en ello... Al parecer, Agatha no lo recordaba, porque lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez.

- Perdonen que llegue tan de improviso, pero es que recién pude deshacerme de Fudge y sus cosas raras -. Dijo, tomando asiento cerca de Agatha y Severus. Los dos ex-Mortífagos se lanzaron miradas llenas de odio tras la nuca del nuevo compañero, como si fueran dos niños chicos peleándose al más guapo de la clase. Remus los miraba bastante divertido. - Director Dumbledore, Fudge me ha pedido que le diga que mañana a las tres en punto lo quiere en su oficina, si le hace el favor -.

- No hay inconvenientes. Armand -. Repone suavemente la voz del anciano...

- Harry, cariño, sal del baño por favor -. Nuevamente era la voz de Molly... Harry bufó y se pasó las manos por la cara.

Aún no dicen nada que pueda servirme Lo de que habían matado a los padres de un Slytherin en realidad no le importaba demasiado. Por lo que Remus le había escrito en su última carta, era natural que los híbridos se unieran a Voldemort y lo de que se habían quedado dormidos en los laureles y no hacían nada era algo que él opinaba de la Orden del Fénix desde la muerte de Sirius... Nada que pudiera servirle, ninguna noticia de Bellatrix Lestrange, nada del paradero de Voldemort o de Lucius Malfoy...

- Cielo, por favor -. Comenzó a suplicar la Señora Weasley. - Llevas casi media hora allá adentro, me estás preocupando. ¿Pero qué piensa? se dijo Potter entendiendo lo que ella quería insinuar. ¿Qué me quiero suicidar? Harry consideró aquello una opción estúpida, pero comprendió la preocupación o el interés de los demás en su salud.

- Harry -. Se escuchó la voz de Hermione - Me obligarás a abrir la puerta -. Era, después de todo, algo normal. Estaba en la casa de Sirius Black y no había hecho un escándalo llorando, ni decía nada respecto a cómo se sentía... La verdad es que se encontraba bastante tranquilo... Lo único que deseaba era rodearse de la energía y los recuerdos de su padrino para sacar fortalezas... Fuerzas para oponerse a Dumbledore, a Voldemort... Fuerzas para empuñar su varita y vengar la muerte de aquel que consideraba más que a nadie, su mejor amigo... Fuerzas para acallar las palabras de los demás que le consideraban un niño incapaz de hacer nada y a la vez hablaban de él como si fuera en único que podría salvarlos, un pequeño Mesías...

Entonces un bramido muy fuerte se escuchó en su oído y en el piso inferior.

- ¡Dumbledore! -. Era la voz de Kingsley, gritando... - Los Death Eaters... Nos están exterminando... -. 


	15. 15

Para Oliver, Margarita y el hermano de Lily, Miguel; por fin sus proyectos están tomando cuerpo. Gracias por confiar en mí.

15 Lo que sucedió después del ataque.  
------------------------------------

Lo que vino después sucedió tan rápido que nadie se percató muy bien. Kingsley no venía solo. Por las ropas y la manera en que se asía a él, un Death Eater había hallado el escondite de la Orden del Fénix. Pasos apresurados por las escaleras, primero abajo, luego arriba y golpes en la puerta del baño cada vez más insistentes. Potter decidió salir al escuchar la voz de Lupin.

- ¿Qué hacías allá adentro?-.

- Es lo de menos -. De inmediato Harry fue empujado hacia el cuarto donde estaban los demás y allí todos se encerraron. Todo era confusión en las miradas de Hermione y Ron. Raphael en tanto, peleaba con su tío.

- Por una vez en tu vida no me discutas una decisión -. El hombre parecía molesto. - Te vas a quedar aquí con los demás y con Molly. Nosotros debemos reducir a ese Mortífago y esperar por si otro más ha dado con este lugar -.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!!!! -. Resonó una voz femenina entre todo el despelote escaleras abajo. Granger se refugió en los brazos de Ron. Nadie entendía qué sucedía, pero tampoco se podían poner a preguntar cuando los demás andaban alterados. Sabían que no les dirían nada.

Potter entonces lo escuchó... Era la voz de Agatha.

- Yo quiero ir a luchar -.

- No Vas! -. Gritó Tonks. Quédate aquí con Kingsley mientras nosotros nos encargamos del resto -.

- Pero... -.

- Los maestros de Hogwarts no pueden aparecer así como así en una batalla entre Aurors y Death Eaters -. Le recordó Snape -. El transmisor hacía ¡pop! Una y otra vez, como si algo lo tapara. Hacía mucho que el hechizo de impasibilidad se había roto. Ginny y Molly se sentaron con Potter en la cama. Las carreras no cesaban, y algunos gritos se dejaban escuchar, como si intentaran organizarse en un minuto, labor de antemano imposible por lo alterados que andaban.

Crac!

Plop!

Paff!

Bang!

Uno a uno los asistentes a la reunión se marchaban... Cinco minutos después, la casa quedaba nuevamente en silencio. Harry nuevamente se llevaba un dedo a su oído.

- Mierda! ¿Crees que esté vivo? -.

- Yo me voy a Hogwarts... Está desprotegida -. Dijo Minerva y se marchó.

- Sólo a ti se te ocurre lanzarle un Avada Kedavra -. La voz de Snape era la misma que utilizaba para humillar a Potter.

- Deja de decir tonterías ¿Quieres? -. Replicó Vane. - ¿Querías que tuviera tiempo de escapar? -.

- Será mejor que llevemos a este hombre escaleras arriba... -.

- Sí. Yo traje mis pociones conmigo. Podremos atenderlo mientras tanto, hasta estabilizarlo y llevarlo con Poppy -.

- No. Tenemos que atenderlo nosotros -. Dijo Severus.

- Bueno, pero ayúdame... Pesa demasiado para mí... -. Un hechizo se dejó escuchar y Pasos en las escaleras.

Vane y Snape aparecieron con Shacklebolt unos minutos después en el cuarto que ocupaban los chicos. Bill apareció tras ellos y también otro hombre. Harry lo reconoció como el tal Armand Laubreaux.

- ¿Qué pasó? -. Preguntó Molly.

- Tranquila mamá -. Inmediatamente el Auror fue dejado en la cama que Ron y Lupin ocupaban.

- Fueron los Death Eaters... Al parecer hubo un enfrentamiento. Los demás fueron a ayudar a los Aurors que quedaban... Tenemos que ayudar a Kingsley. Sólo así lo sabremos bien -. Dijo Agatha. Snape le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Los muchachos estaban callados, y cuando nadie lo miraba, Harry se quitó la muela y la guardó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. El hombre desconocido sacó algo de entre sus ropas y se puso muy cerca del Auror desmayado. Nadie pudo ver lo que hacía.

- Muy bien. Ahora sí pueden ayudarlo -. Dijo finalmente. Snape se arremangó la túnica y comenzó a trabajar junto a Agatha, que regresaba ya de su cuarto con su maleta de pociones y drogas.

- Oh! Por lo que noto estás muy preparada -. Comentó Armand.

- Lo he aprendido con los años, Señor Laubreaux -. Dijo ella distraídamente, en tanto Severus evaluaba las heridas y decidía los pasos a seguir.

- ¿Quién es usted? -. Preguntó Hermione.

- Lo siento, no hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos. Me llamo Armand Laubreaux -. Potter lo miraba con atención... Era muy extraño encontrarse con un hombre tan guapo. - Vengo de Francia -. Sus ojos pardos se posaron en los esmeraldas de Potter. Harry notó una peculiar, pero amiga sensación en su cuerpo...

Las cosas se aclararon con el correr de las horas. Cuando el Auror despertó, les contó lo sucedido. Se habían topado a algunos Mortífagos cerca de Londres y el enfrentamiento fue encarnizado. Todos sus compañeros cayeron antes que él, por lo que no podría decir si era el único sobreviviente o no. Al notar que ya no tenía otra salida se desapareció, con tan mala suerte que uno de los Death Eaters se aferró a su cintura y por ello llegó a Grimmauld Place con compañía. Agatha de inmediato le dijo que lo había matado y Snape puso su cara de vinagre patentada.

- Mejor así. Era un peligro latente -. Dijo el Auror y Vane le sacó la lengua a Severus.

Y eso fue todo lo que pudieron averiguar los chicos. De inmediato se hizo otra reunión de la cual Harry escuchó lo mismo que Shacklebolt les había contado. Algunos Aurors sobrevivieron y estaban internados en San Mungo, pero la Navidad Potter la pasó en compañía de sus amigos y los Weasley. Fred andaba bastante raro y siempre lo pillaban escribiendo.

- Déjenlo. Está enamorado -. Dijo escuetamente George.

- ¿Y de quién?... Eso no me lo había contado -. Declaró Ginny, genuinamente ofendida.

- Nuestra familia tiene debilidad por las francesas... -. Y no le sacaron más. Raphael resultó ser un chico muy simpático, cuando no le preguntaban por su familia o su pasado, y Hermione se notaba bastante interesada en él, más cuando le regaló una bella pluma de Águila... Ron seguía enfurruñado y se encerraba en su cuarto para no mirar las desagradables escenas...

Al Parecer Vicky era parte del pasado.

Tal vez por ello Granger se mostró tan confusa para las festividades del Año Nuevo. Molly había hablado con sus padres y ellos consintieron en dejarla en "Hogwarts" debido a su período de exámenes (no saben lo conveniente que es ir a un internado, dijo la chica). Krum se había hecho parte de la Orden del Fénix, para vengar lo sucedido con su profesor y no llegó solo. Otro adolescente más se integró al grupo.

- Se llama Margaret Danielle Black. Y a partir de ahora estudiará en Hogwarts -. Potter estaba helado... No podía existir otro Black... Seguramente es un alcance de apellidos se dijo, pero no pudo dejar de notar que ella tenía algunos rasgos en común con Bellatrix. Era una muchacha delgada, de cabello largo y ojos azules como los de Sirius... Potter no dijo nada sobre sus sospechas, y tampoco lo hicieron los demás, como iría a Hogwarts ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo... Ahora su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa...

Se trataba del hombre pelirrojo y bello que había llegado la segunda noche. Por razones de fuerza mayor tuvo que quedarse en la casa y Harry se lo topaba en todos lados. Estaba en su cabeza y esos hermosos ojos no se alejaban de él en ningún instante... Gracias a Dios, la tarea de Vane le estaba dando algunas cosas más en las qué pensar... Su cabeza tampoco se alejaba de Voldemort. Ya atacaban abiertamente, mataban sin discriminar... Sólo en esos días la noticia de Zabini tomaba peso... Se habían atrevido a matar a padres de un Slytherin... En todos sus años de conocer la historia, Harry estaba seguro de que las cosas no se daban por mera casualidad y también de que los únicos Slytherins que morían eran los que no sirvieron bien a Su Señor... No tenía sentido que mataran a los padres de Blaise, a menos que... A menos que ellos de alguna manera estuvieran conectados con él... La cicatriz le dolía constantemente y era capaz de sentir más emociones de Voldemort; era extraño, pero la Oclumancia le impedía saber qué pasaba y ya estaba pensando en dejarla de lado... Sin embargo Vane se encargaba de usar la Legeremancia de improviso y regañarlo en voz alta para avergonzarlo por tales cosas...

Por supuesto que ella sabía del extraño influjo que el francés ejercía en él...

Bill entonces llegó. Llevaba ropa muy gruesa lo que le daba la vaga apariencia de un monito de nieve. Se sacudió un poco de la materia blanca que descansaba en su gorra y al quitarse los mitones reparó en los nuevos visitantes... A Viktor lo ubicaba sólo por lo que se había hablado de él y por los eventos del Torneo de los Tres Magos...

- ¿Margaret? -. Dijo. La muchacha (Que entonces miraba a Ron con curiosidad, en tanto Hermione se mostraba un poco celosa para diversión de Ginny) se volteó hacia la puerta y sus ojitos brillaron.

- ¡Bill! ¿Cómo has estado? -. Replicó ella alegremente y los chicos se abrazaron.  
- Mis hermanos son más famosos de lo que pensaba -. Dejó escapar Ron, con una nota de fastidio en su voz. Siempre se había acomplejado por lo buenos que eran sus hermanos y lo sucedido con Vane y ahora esta chica le tenían la autoestima por el suelo.

- Muy bien ¿Y tú qué haces acá? -.

- Viktor me trajo -. Respondió ella y tomando de la mano al pelirrojo se lo presentó a Krum. - Viktor, él es Bill, del que tanto te he hablado -. La chica hizo un gesto pícaro ante el desconcierto del mayor de los Weasley - Bill, él es Viktor Krum, aunque ya debes conocerlo -.

- Sí... Es un placer -.

- Lo mismo digo. Margaret me ha hablado mucho sobre ti -. Replicó el extranjero, estrechándole la mano.

- ¿De verdad? -.

- Bueno, no me salvan la vida todos los días ¿NO? -. Dijo la muchacha. Ron ya no entendía nada de nada.

- ¿Y llegaron hace mucho tiempo? -

- No, recién. Aún no nos presentamos con todos en esta casa -. Granger se puso de pie. Se notaba algo enojada, pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

- Hermione Granger -. Dijo tensa, mientras le apretaba bastante fuerte la mano a la chica. - Es un gusto -. Entonces aparecieron desde la cocina los gemelos, Molly y Arthur.

- Esta es mi familia -. Declaró Bill. - Él es Fred -. Dijo señalando al chico que llevaba una pluma en la boca y que levantó la mano. - George - El otro pelirrojo saludó de beso en la mejilla a Margaret, para su sonrojo. - Arthur, mi padre -. El hombre calvo inclinó la cabeza.- Y mi adorada madre. Molly -.

- Es un placer -.

- A Ron y a Ginny ya los has visto -. Dijo el muchacho, indicando los sillones donde los dos menores hacían las tareas - Sólo me falta Charlie... ¿Dónde está? -.

- Fue algún lado con Agatha... Hablaban de unas salamandras -.

- Ella es Margaret... La chica que ayudé en las pirámides cuando se perdió ¿lo recuerdan? -.

- ¿La que casi se murió en una de las trampas antes de que fuéramos a visitarte? -. Apuntó Ron. La chica se sonrojó mucho.

- Sí... -. Armand lo halló muy divertido y sonrió ligeramente. Harry no le despegaba los ojos de encima...

- Ya es hora de cenar. Pasen por favor... Debes estar congelado, cariño -. Se dirigió a Viktor.

- Si... -. Y todos se fueron a cenar. Armand estaba un poco decaído y no comió casi nada. Molly le instó a alimentarse, pero él declinó elegantemente sus palabras, diciendo que no era su costumbre comer demasiado y que en caso alguno eso respondía a que no le agradara la mano de la matriarca Weasley.

- ¡Ya llegamos! -. Se anunció Agatha.

- ¡Y estamos muertos de hambre! -. Añadió Charlie, partiendo de inmediato al fogón para husmear entre las ollas. Molly le dio un manotazo.

- Pues se tardaron demasiado -. Dijo la señora Weasley, algo molesta por la mala educación de su hijo.

- Les tocará comer afuera, como los animalitos -. Se burló George.

- No hay lío -. Molly les alcanzó los platos y los chicos se dieron media vuelta. - ¿Y dices que Caín mató a tres él solo? -.

- Si... Ya lo conoces, está loco de atar... -. 

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que los muchachos hubiesen querido. Margaret también se añadió al grupo de estudio y resultó ser tan buena como Hermione y Raphael... Ron deseaba con todas sus ganas estar en la Madriguera. El aire de biblioteca lo estaba matando... Fred y George ya no estaban tan activos como siempre. Al parecer los sentimientos de Fred también afectaban al negocio, y Harry ya no podía ni dormir pensando en tantas cosas... Agatha siempre llevaba el broche, pero cuando hablaba con Remus casi siempre lo apagaba. El lupino estaba mucho mejor gracias a Severus Snape, y para alivio de muchos, el profesor no se apareció más... Estaba bastante ocupado con algunas cosas.

Severus:

Sé que hace mucho tiempo no intercambiamos correo por razones de seguridad, pero ahora me veo realmente precisado a escribirte. Es por mi hija. Me hallo francamente desesperado ya que no deseo que se quede conmigo por más tiempo... La amenaza de Voldemort se cierne sobre mi cabeza como sobre la tuya ha pendido durante todos estos años, y sé que muy pronto comenzará a buscarme... Igual que a ti. Severus, te lo ruego por todos los años de amistad que alguna vez nos unieron y por todas esas cosas que tuvimos que pasar... Protege a mi Justinne, habla con Dumbledore y pídele que le acepte como alumna de intercambio. Sus calificaciones son excelentes y se trata de una niña dulce y muy hábil... Lamento profundamente molestarte, pero es que sólo a ti confiaría la vida de mi hija sin vacilar... Severus, sé su guardián y protégela... Permite que la sangre de los Lioncurt siga fluyendo en esta tierra...

ATTE

Laurent de Lioncurt

Snape lo meditó por mucho tiempo antes de tomar su pluma y redactar la respuesta... Se trataba de la vida de un inocente más la que estaría a su cargo, y ya Dumbledore se lo había dicho... A regreso de las vacaciones de Navidad se esperaba una gran llegada de alumnos nuevos... ¿Cuántos podrían quedar en Slytherin? De seguro que uno de los que no quedaría sería el sobrino de Remus... Ese pendejo tenía la misma cara de Me las sé todas tan irritante que su tío adorado utilizaba en DAO cuando respondía las preguntas del maestro sin vacilación alguna... El Nido era enorme, pero habían entrado demasiados alumnos de primero y ya el espacio se le estaba haciendo escaso. De todas maneras... Si había algo que Severus siempre tuvo claro era que sus amigos eran dos; el primero era Lucius y el otro el muchachito Lioncurt... A ninguno de los dos les negaría un capricho jamás. Ya tenía la vida de Draco en sus manos y aunque había sufrido algunos accidentes gracias a los babosos de los maestros y a ese grupito de subnormales intelectuales conformado por Potter y compañía, sin duda no había padecido ni la mitad de lo que Severus había padecido a merced de James y Sirius Black...

- Si ella está apadrinada por ti no veo ningún inconveniente, Severus -. Replicó el Director Dumbledore con una curiosa expresión en su cara... Con sus ojos penetrantes Snape revisó cada arruga, cada pliegue de piel en busca de la razón de aquello.  
Es... ¿Miedo?... Porque claramente no está preocupado, está asustado Era una mezcolanza tan grande de sensaciones que el profesor de Pociones temió sufrir un mareo si seguía escudriñando. - Mientras más jóvenes podamos guarecer bajo nuestro alero, mejor -.

- Muchas gracias -. Replicó Severus inclinando su cabeza y dejando el despacho entre su nube de telas negras... Como un cuervo levantando el vuelo deja plumas a su paso.

Si la primera carta fue corta, la respuesta fue aún más breve.

Laurent:

Envía a tu hija a Londres el día 12 de Enero. Debe hallarse en el Anden 9 3/4 a las 11 de la Mañana. Yo estaré esperándole en la entrada e la estación para evitar que arme algún lío... A ver si ha heredado todo del padre.

Severus Snape Profesor de Pociones Hogwarts

Fría y marcial como su esencia más profunda.

- Agatha... Toma. Te lo ha enviado tu hija -. Vane estaba de lo más tranquila buscando la manera de establecer un contacto más profundo y prolongado con Black, para ayudar a Potter. Lo del anillo le estaba dando vueltas, pero no se lo había entregado aún a su legítimo dueño por una sola razón: Su salud mental ya estaba demasiado frágil, y si de pronto iba y le entregaba ese anillo, sin duda se lanzaría a buscar a Bellatrix sin vacilaciones. La mujer miró a Armand y este sólo se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Agatha:

Acá las cosas están complicándose un poco. Hace un par de días unos Death Eaters tuvieron el atrevimiento de invocar la Marca Tenebrosa, como en los Mundiales... Fui a investigar con un Inglés y casi perdí la vida... Fuimos salvados por dos franceses compañeros de Armand. Debes estar tranquila, porque obviamente yo salvé la vida. Pero yo no estoy en paz... Las personas que nos salvaron sacrificaron sus vidas para hacerlo... Eran dos Aurors, y tenían una hija que por mi imprudencia se ha quedado completamente sola. Su nombre es Danielle Le Grant... Hablé con Dumbledore y él ha aceptado su petición de ingresar a Hogwarts... Ahora la chica está a salvo, se ha quedado en Leaky Couldron desde el ataque, administrándose por mano propia. Te escribo y te cuento esto para que le prestes atención y le protejas. He investigado, y en Beauxbatons era una estudiante aventajada. Alguna vez hablé con ella y es de agradable trato... Quiero que le ayudes en lo que puedas, porque a la memoria de sus padres debes es mi vida.

Te amo mamá, y ahora más que nunca quisiera verte

Tu hija

Juliette.

Agatha buscó a Armand hasta que le halló, en el desván

- Disculpa; ¿Podrías decirme cuándo atacaron a mi hija? -. El muchacho le contempló un segundo, y luego respondió sin mirarle a los ojos.

- En Noviembre -.

- Ya veo... -.

- Juliette estuvo internada en un hospital un par de semanas, pero no te lo quiso contar antes para que no fueras a París a verla... Ella sabe que no puedes dejar este lugar... -. Vane recordó que fue justo en aquellos días en los que se robaron el veneno de Snape... No hubiera servido de mucho, de todas maneras.

- ¿Y qué más sabes de los padres de esta muchacha? -. Inquirió con calma, en tanto blandía la nota.

- Eran muy buenos Aurors, los conocía un poco nada más... -. Armand parecía un poco distante, hablando casi por inercia, las palabras salían de su boca de manera automática, como si se hubiera dedicado a memorizar esa respuesta durante días... - Murieron con honor, como deben morir los verdaderos seres humanos... -.

Sin embargo, esas no fueron las únicas cartas que hablaban de alumnos de Intercambio...

- ¿De cuántos estamos hablando, profesor? -. Inquirió la profesora McGonagall, sin poder creerlo aún. Los retratos también parecían desconcertados.

- De exactamente 13 alumnos nuevos -. Replicó, inmutable.

- Pero, jamás el intercambio había sido tan numeroso -.

- Y tan variado: Japón, Bélgica, Estados Unidos, Alemania, Francia, Brasil, Rusia y También... Escocia -. Recitó el anciano con su vista fija en Fawkes, que en ese momento acicalaba una de sus alas y gorjeaba de contento.- Tiene usted razón, se trata de mucha gente, pero para mí es algo que me halaga... Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro que existe para los jóvenes... Sólo espero que nadie quiera reclamar la vacante que dejaron los Gemelos Weasley... Peeves ha estado tan tranquilo... -.

- Deprimido, querrá decir -. Hizo notar la profesora con su agudeza característica. - Los echa mucho de menos -. Dumbledore observó a Minerva. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, la mujer también los extrañaba mucho.

- Procure no repetir eso -. Le advirtió el director. - Si los gemelos se enteran, seguramente desearán regresar -. Minerva tomó la carpeta con insignias doradas de Hogwarts sobre suave cuero negro y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

BLACK, MARGARET

- ¿Black? -. Dijo la profesora sin poderlo creer.

- Debe ser un alcance de apellidos -. Replicó Dumbledore, sin darle mucha importancia. Minerva se calmó con esa explicación.

BLOOM, LUCY

DE LIONCURT, JUSTINNE

DU PORTO, SAVRILE

DUNCAN, RURI

KADYARS, LYNN

GRIMALDI, SOFÍA

LE GRAND, DANIELLE

LUPIN, RAPHAEL

MC GREGOR, HEATHER

O'KEFEE SHANNON

SIDE, ALEXANDRA

URASHIMA, KENJI

N/A: no me falta ninguno, ¿verdad?. De lo contrario, mandar e-mail para corregir

- ... Y gracias a Dios, todos hablan perfectamente nuestro idioma -.

- La mayoría de estos niños son de padres ingleses -.

- Es natural. Ex alumnos que siempre consideraron este el lugar más seguro del planeta, más ahora que están huyendo -. Dijo enigmáticamente el anciano. Minerva siempre había tenido la sensación de que Albus sabía demasiado y que no lo decía sólo por las ganas que tenía de saber qué iba a pasar, sensación que ahora se intensificaba... Para su enojo.

- Los entiendo. Si yo me hallase en las mismas condiciones, también dejaría mis hijos en sus manos -.

- A veces me temo que me estiman demasiado Minerva... he llegado a cuestionarme si de verdad soy quienes ellos creen... -. Pesar en su voz y la misma expresión en su rostro que recibió a Snape.

- No deje que lo sucedido con Potter le haga dudar -. Intentó animarlo Minerva. - Sólo ha sido una cuestión de fortuna -.

- El pensar en las posibles consecuencias de ese pequeño error me ha arrebatado el sueño. No creo que sea cosa de fortuna nada más -. McGonagall se ruborizó... Al parecer no le tomaba real peso a la situación.

- Ya no hay tiempo para pensar en probabilidades, profesor Dumbledore... El sobrino de Remus... -. Minerva no despegaba sus ojos de la dichosa carpeta con los datos de los nuevos alumnos. ¿Cuántos serían una amenaza con el correr de los días?. Su mente lúcida y rápida había captado que varios de los que huían eran traidores a Lord Voldemort... O sólo sus víctimas... Personas que Lily salvó con su sacrificio... Con su magia, tal y como había salvado a su hijo... Ya no quería más pergaminos grises, no en su propia Casa... Cuando Severus se enteró de la muerte de los padres de Zabini, no pudo reprimir un gesto de frustración un su rostro... Flitwick lloró cuando el primer pergamino llegó... Ahora sólo les quedaba proteger a esos chicos, y rezar porque esa guerra estúpida no siguiera en la siguiente generación... Y en el fondo sabía que ese deseo era vano y vacío... No había mucho más que hacer... Sólo pedir al cielo... Sólo eso...

- Serán los últimos que entren en esta escuela -. Dijo por fin la mujer.

- No. Habrán muchos más, Minerva -. Aseveró Dumbledore.

- ¿Cree que el próximo año queden niños que puedan ingresar a esta escuela? ¿Cree que sus padres los envíen? ¿Podrán regresar los que salgan de aquí en el verano?-. Al fin sus dudas escapaban de lo más profundo de su pecho y se proyectaban...

- Me parece que no comprendes lo que intento explicarte... -. Y después pareció cambiar de idea. - De esta escuela no va a salir nadie -. McGonagall fue tomada por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? -. Albus se puso de pie y se acercó al sillón. donde la profesora. Con dulzura posó una de sus huesudas manos sobre la diestra de Minerva...

Complicidad

Eso era algo más fuerte que la amistad o el amor... O cualquier cosa. Los dos eran invencibles. De una manera u otra, siempre que Albus era acosado por sus pensamientos, siempre que se ponía a meditar sobre lo que sucedería si él llegaba a morir, la idea de que ella estaría de pie lo reconfortaba. Minerva siempre estaría, ella no podría faltar... Ella era invencible, más fuerte que nadie. Ella siempre iba a estar para Harry y los demás, era casi la única persona en la que Potter confiaba ciegamente, porque ella jamás le había mentido, ella jamás había hecho nada reprobable... Muchas veces Albus deseó tener la fuerza y la claridad de McGonagall...

- Minerva, si algo llega a suceder, si por alguna razón mi final me alcanza... No permitirás que nadie deje este castillo, ni siquiera Harry Potter -. Soltó de una. La maestra no podía entender qué intentaba decirle en verdad... Porque había algo más...

- Si -. Respondió ella, aún sin comprender, con su frágil corazón a mil por hora... La sola posibilidad era horrible... No, no iba a pensar en ello, Dumbledore era invencible. 


	16. 16

Finalmente, lo que todos ustedes estaban esperando... Las reuniones están dando fruto, aparezcan temprano por favor.(esa va tanto para los que viven aca en chile como para los extranjeros, por fa)

16 Hogwart's Express -----------------

- ¿Cómo? -. Exclamó la mujer, recibiendo de manos del mensajero un trozo de pergamino.

- Lo que escuchaste, Vane... Van a ir todos en el tren -. Respondió Severus con parquedad. Él también parecía un poco molesto. Tenía mil cosas mejores que hacer que cuidar de un montón de pendejos ruidosos. En todos sus años de profesor jamás había tenido que salir del castillo... Era el fastidio más grande del planeta. Ya para entonces Agatha no seguía enojada con su colega. Si algo había aprendido en todos esos años con Snape, y en los que siguieron sin él, era no contradecirle. Severus era tan obstinado como una mula, y si así había sobrevivido relativamente sano durante más de 15 años, lejos de las garras de Voldemort, bueno, había que dejarlo así... Un espíritu blanco le había dicho alguna vez a Agatha que el mundo era un lugar obscuro, donde uno caminaba a tientas... Se encendía la luz sólo para ver dónde habíamos dado el paso el falso y bueno... Eso nos ayudaría a crecer... En teoría.

Todos los años después de la muerte de su hermana, Agatha corroboró esas palabras y era capaz de añadir otras:

Y con el crecimiento viene la culpa y el desengaño... 

Severus, ya llegará el momento de ver que te has equivocado con los Malfoy una vez más... Y allí estaré yo para restregártelo en la cara.

- Sólo debemos resignarnos... Tendrás oportunidad de recordar tus viajes cerca de los Marauders... -.

Snape la hubiera matado si eso no significara incrminarse automáticamente...

Escaleras arriba, todo era un para arriba y para abajo de diversas pertenencias personales...

El primero en bajar fue Raphael. Y no podía pillar sus anteojos...

- Toma -. Le dijo Tonks.

- Gracias -. Replicó él un poco perturbado- ¿Dónde estaban? -.

- En el inodoro... -. Justo venía bajando Ron Weasley, seguido por Hermione. Raphael prefirió guardarse sus palabras.

- ¿Ya estamos todos? -. Inquirió Remus.

- Ya va... -. Replicó Agatha, echando los últimos frasquitos vacíos en su maleta. - A ver... -. Y los fue contando uno a uno. - Aquí falta Potter... Pero no se preocupen. Remus lo va a buscar ¿No querido? -.

- Está bien -. Replicó el hombre, entendiendo qué sucedía y dónde estaba Harry. Snape soltó un bufido. Tenía que ir a recoger a la muchacha a King's Cross, y se estaba retrasando...

- Amo Draco, señor, ya es la hora, señor -. El elfo se movía de un lado a oro, recogiendo las cosas de su joven patrón. Por supuesto que Lucius se había marchado hacía horas de la casita de campo, y el muchacho estaba fastidiado. Luego de la masacre de Halloween había acariciado la idea de salirse definitivamente de ese colegio apestoso, pero su madre había cortado sus ilusiones con palabras tajantes.

- Olvídalo Draco. Hogwarts es un lugar seguro, a pesar de que no nos agrade ni a mí ni a tu padre -. Replicó la mujer...

Estoy harto de Hogwarts...

- Cállate!. -. Replicó Draco desde su cama. Su piel blanca resplandecía débilmente a la luz del amanecer brumoso de los lindos montes escoceses... Sus ojitos grises estaban atiborrados de sueño y de tristeza...

Narcissa entró y se veía bastante enojada.

- Draco Malfoy, tienes cinco minutos para estar levantado, bañado y esperando nuestro transporte, de lo contrario no me va a molestar que Lynn Kadyars te vea medio desnudo congelándote en el carro -. ¿Kadyars?... Ahora lo recordaba. Se trataba de esa chica fastidiosa que su papá había dejado en casa la noche anterior... Lucius parecía de lo más encantado, pero Draco supo desde la primera mirada que no le iba a alcanzar el tiempo para despreciarla... Era, desde donde se viera, una traidora a su sangre pura. La sola manera de mirar a sus padres cuando fue dejada en la chimenea era bastante prueba. Narcissa pensaba igual, pero Lucius veía más allá... El aura de Artes Oscuras era muy fuerte... Además la muchacha demostró ser muy aficionada a soltar ironías en torno a Draco...

Y como si mi día no pudiera ponerse peor, nada más llegar a ese castillo inmundo me voy a topar de nuevo con el imbécil de Potter Las persecuciones por lo sucedido con Shrewd se habían acabado en cuanto Snape tomó a Finnigan y habló con la McGonagall; sin embargo, la presencia de Draco continuaba siendo evitada... Llevaba la tarea de Vane terminada para no darle ninguna excusa de humillarlo en público. Cuando se lo contó a su padre, El rubio pudo notar cómo Lucius se ponía blanco.

- ¿Vane dijiste? -.

- Sí... Se llama Agatha Vane -.

- Vete a dormir, ya es tarde -. Draco se marchó aquella noche, no sin notar que su padre se veía un poco perturbado... ¿La conocería como Agatha lo había insinuado tantas veces?... No pudo saberlo...

- Harry... ¿Me dejas entrar? -.

- Pasa, Remus -. Murmuró el chico apenas y la puerta se abrió. Potter estaba sentado en el piso, con un polerón de buzo rojo y vaqueros azules... Tenía las rodillas pegadas al pecho y entre sus manos, el espejo que no dejaba en ningún momento. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la oscuridad ocultaba las lágrimas del chico. Harry de inmediato se pasó las manos por la cara, lo había jurado; nadie le vería llorar por Sirius. De todas maneras, Remus no necesitó preguntarle nada.

- Ya es hora de marcharnos. Y creo que es momento de que te despidas de esta casa -.

- Le extraño -.

- Lo sé Harry, pero no podemos permitir que esto nos consuma por completo. El ya se ha ido y llorándole no le haremos regresar -. Potter asintió y se puso de pie. Lupin se acercó a él y se abrazaron por un momento muy breve.

Sirius se lo dijo una vez.

Si yo falto, sólo quedarás tú para cuidar de Harry... No dejes que él llore por una tontería como mi muerte, así como yo no lo permitiría si algo te pasara... Los hombres no lloran; luchan y usan su dolor como su mayor fortaleza, porque es el único sentimiento que nunca nos abandona

¿Cuántas veces tuviste que decirte eso en Azkabán, Sirius?. Si nos vieras, ¿ Estarías arrepentido de haber sido tan impulsivo? ¿De no haberme hecho caso, como toda tu vida?... Si supieras el dolor que yo siento por haberte perdido ¿Me llamarías egoísta otra vez? ¿Lo meditarías si vieras a este chico que considerabas tan fuerte llorando como yo lo he visto?

- Remus... ¿Tú también lo extrañas? .- Lupin no pudo evitar ver a Harry como ese chiquillo que le rogaba para aprender de él ese Patronus... En el fondo de su corazón Harry había madurado, pero aún no quería admitirlo, tenía miedo.

- Como no te harías una idea -. Replicó con su voz más cálida y dulce.

- EL plan es este -. Agatha desplegó un mapa de Inglaterra que estaba marcado de muchos colores brillantes. Todos los chicos se acercaron a observar, en tanto Severus y otros Aurores reprobaban la actitud de Vane. ¿No podía enseñarles las rutas de vigilancia sin tanto párvulo dando botes? - Snape, tu irás conmigo en los vagones. Tomarás los primeros y yo los últimos -. Dijo la mujer, leyendo las instrucciones de Dumbledore, escritas en un trozo de pergamino. - Ustedes tres -. Dijo indicando a Remus, Tonks, y al aire(Pero no muy lejos andaba Armand, por lo que supusieron que lo indicaba a él) Deberán montar en las escobas y revisar todas las áreas por las cuales vaya a pasar el tren. Hay que mirar muy bien, un chiste como el de la última salida no debe repetirse otra vez.

- ¿Qué dices? -. Preguntó Ron.

- Eso no les importa -. Lo cortó Snape. - ¿Agregas algo más Vane? -.

- No nada. Sólo que ahora nos iremos en mi auto ¿Está claro? -. Todos le quedaron mirando - EY!, son muchos! -. De seguro los adultos se habían incluido. - Sólo los alumnos de la escuela irán conmigo. Los demás harán lo que puedan por llegar. Si los Mortífagos los ven rondando cerca de mí de seguro atacarán. Los Weasley han tomado otro vehículo y es a ese al que le harán guardia, para despistar. -. Margaret no pudo evitar mirar con inquietud a la profesora. Raphael adivinó que ella pensaba lo mismo que él: Agatha Vane era la única persona en el mundo con la cual no podrían hallarse en más peligro. Harry en tanto, no prestaba mucha atención. Hacía rato que intercambiaba miradas furtivas con Ginny... La muchacha le sostenía la vista, como adivinando lo que pensaba.

EL auto de Vane resultó ser muy grande. Era una Cherokee Van de color grafito. No existió ningún problema de espacio.

- Un amigo lo ocupa mientras estoy en Hogwarts... Amo los vehículos espaciosos -. Fue su única explicación. Hermione se fue en el asiento de adelante, y Ron y Lupin estaban a un Harry Potter de distancia. Ginny y Margaret en tanto, iban hablando de Bill.

- Es una pena que no se haya venido con nosotros ¿No lo crees? .-

- Bueno, no importa. De todas maneras irá a despedirnos en el tren -.

- Hermione ¿Y tus padres no estarán molestos? -. Preguntó Agatha. Hermione le miró con ternura y luego se sonrojó.

- No lo creo. Ellos deben entender que yo estoy más preocupada de mis estudios. Ya sé que la lechuza no traía palabras muy dulces, pero yo siempre habré de buscar la excelencia -.

- Considero que ya estás en edad de cambiar prioridades. No vaya a ser que mañana te levantes de la cama y descubras que ya no existe mundo... ¿No has pensado en tener novio? -. Ginny y Margaret dejaron de hablar. Ron dejó de matar a Raphael con la mirada y Potter suspiró aliviado. Granger nuevamente se puso roja.

- No es momento de eso, profesora -.

- Mi mamá me puso Agatha. Me gustaría que lo recordaras -. Le regañó la maestra. - ¿Y no tienes ningún prospecto? -. Hermione de inmediato dijo que no, pero por el retrovisor dirigió una mirada furtiva y nerviosa a Raphael.

- Pero papá... ¿No me vas a acompañar? -. Ojitos castaños fijos en los azul cielo de un adulto, que le observaba con cariño.

- No, mi Justinne. Ahora debes hacer las cosas sola -.

- ¡No quiero! -.

- No discutas conmigo, me voy a enojar. Por favor Justinne -. Rogó el hombre al notar que su hijita se iba a poner a llorar.- No me hagas esto, es difícil para mí también... Tengo que irme ahora. Llegará un hombre, aquel del que te he hablado todos estos días ¿Lo recuerdas? -.

- Severus Snape -. Dijo la chica. - Acompáñame al tren ¿Quieres? -.

- Te dije que no. Debo irme ya... -. El hombre miró con interés su reloj. - Severus se está retrasando ¿Dónde andará? -. Justo en ese momento apareció Severus. El hombre que lo aguardaba no sabía si sorprenderse por la ropa que llevaba o por lo que los años habían hecho con su piel y su cabellera. El profesor parecía insensible al frío, pues llevaba un sweater a todas luces muy delgado, de color negro y unos pantalones obscuros. Lo único que protegía su garganta era un beatle tan obscuro como su pelo. Parecía de mal humor y el padre de Justinne sonrió al recordar que esa cara la llevaba de cuando él le conoció, tantos años atrás.

- Laurent -. Saludó Severus fríamente. El hombre iba vestido con un abrigo largo que hacía su figura aún más delgada y alta, los dorados y traviesos rizos sujetos con una cinta negra.

- Tantos años sin verte. Ella es Justinne -. Dijo el hombre, poniendo una de sus manos sombre el hombro de su hija. Snape le miró con atención. Justinne era una chica bastante alta para su edad N/A: Sigo pensando que es una crueldad que casi todos sean más altos que su profesora de DAO -- , de rasgos suaves y enternecedores, ojos grandes y francos, piel tan blanca como la de su padre y cabello castaño y largo... Liso, como seguramente lo tendría su madre. Justinne iba con un vestidito del cual no se veía nada, debido a su abrigo negro. Su castaña cabellera se hallaba prisionera en una cola de caballo y también llevaba una bufanda de color verde botella completa. Snape hizo una mueca inquisitiva y Justinne instintivamente se escondió tras su padre, muy tímida. - Hija, saluda a quien te apadrinará en Hogwarts, tu profesor de pociones -. Le animó Laurent. La muchacha venció su miedo y acercándose a Snape, hizo una dulce reverencia.

- Encantada de conocerle, señor -. Dijo humildemente.

- Ya es hora de que te marches, Lioncurt -. Dijo Severus.

- Gracias. No me alcanzará la vida para pagarte este favor -.

- Sólo espero no tener disgustos. Señorita Lioncurt, ya nos vamos -. La muchacha asintió y se abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas.

- Haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti, mi niña adorada, y compórtate con Severus ¿Está claro? -.

- Sí. Ve a verme pronto -.

- No dejaré de enviarte lechuzas... Te amo -. Y Snape echó a andar. El equipaje de Justinne ya estaba en Hogwarts, por lo que la niña iba sólo son un bolsito de color cereza. Ambos atravesaron el pilar entre los andenes 9 y 10 y se hallaron de inmediato en un nuevo mundo. Justinne no estaba muy acostumbrada a ello, pero Severus de inmediato se volteó y le dijo que subiera al tren y escogiera un lugar donde sentarse. Él iría en el expreso también y ahora debía cambiarse de ropa.

El tráfico de Londres era un desastre, por lo que Harry y sus amigos llegaron un poco después de lo que habían dicho. Todos los Weasley estaban aguardándolos, y también estaba Viktor Krum.

- No deberías estar aquí -. Dijo Margaret.

- Sólo venía a despedirme -. Su tono era lúgubre.

- Me da miedo cuando hablas así. Pareciera que te vas a morir mañana -.

- Uno nunca sabe -. Harry de inmediato comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Draco y le sorprendió mucho ver que ahora le acompañaba Narcissa y no sólo eso... También iba con él una chica muy rara. Era una muchacha bastante alta, casi tanto como Hermione- Su pelo azabache se resbalaba con suavidad sobre sus hombros y resaltaban aún más sus ojos grises y penetrantes. Llevaba pantalones oscuros y el cuello de su beatle salía de su cazadora verde botella. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que la chaqueta tenía muchos bolsillos. Luego reparó en Draco. El chico tenía el cabello suelto y llevaba un abrigo largo y negro. Tanto él como la chica tenían cara de no haber estado muy a gusto durante el viaje.

- ¿Quién será esa niña? -. Inquirió Ron - Parece pariente de Malfoy o algo así -.

- Es verdad -. Terció Hermione, volteándose sin ningún disimulo... -.

- Y ahora que lo dicen... ¿No han notado que se ven muchos chicos nuevos? -. Preguntó Ginny con interés.

- El tren va a partir -. Aseveró Charlie - Es mejor que suban pronto, de lo contrario van a quedarse sin vagón.

- Adiós mis niños! -. Dijo Molly y todos los hermanos se abrazaron.

- ¿Y Fred? -.

- Se está despidiendo de su novia -. Respondió George, indicando con su dedo hacia uno de los pilares, donde el gemelo Weasley besaba a una muchacha de la cual sólo pudieron contemplar su cabello negro y desordenado, muy corto. Ginny le miró con celos. Nadie tocaba sus hermanos. George sonrió.

- Tranquila Ginny -. Dijo en tono de burla.

- Muérete -.

Los chicos subieron al tren y este echó a andar.

- Demasiados alumnos nuevos... -. Dejó escapar Granger, en tanto observaba a los que se desplazaban buscando su sitio. Harry no le prestó atención. Estaba más entretenido hurgando en sus bolsillos. No tardó nada en aprisionarla con sus manos. Una bella Snitch dorada.

- Eso te lo regaló Agatha ¿No es así? -. Inquirió Raphael por sobre sus anteojos.

- Sí -. Y comenzó a jugar con ella. Ron se puso de pie y pidió permiso. Quería ir al baño.

- ¡Cuidado estúpido! -. Dos sonidos sordos consiguieron que Margaret se pusiera de pie y saliera a mirar a la puerta del vagón. Ron había tropezado con una muchacha, aquella que se besaba con Fred, por el cabello que llevaba. Weasley se puso de pie y siguió de largo, sin decir una sola palabra.

- Pendejo maleducado -. Soltó la muchacha en perfecto francés. - Ya me las vas a pagar -. Margaret le miró con atención y luego se metió en el vagón.

- ¿Qué pasó? -. Preguntó Ginny.

- Nada especial... Ron chocó con una chica -.

Harry y Raphael se entretuvieron un rato jugando con la Snitch, a ver quién la atrapaba más rápido. Menos mal que Ron no estuvo ahí, porque Granger no le despegaba los ojos de encima al sobrino de Remus. Luego entró Luna Lovegood, seguida de Samantha Shrewd.

- Hola Harry Potter -. Saludó la chica de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Y Ron Weasley? -. Inquirió Luna.

- Ron fue a dar una vuelta... -.

- ¿No les molesta si nos quedamos acá el resto del camino? -.

- Lo que pasa es que el tren se ha hecho muy pequeño. No encontramos más espacio -.

- Además, Snape y Vane no dejan de caminar de un lado para el otro -. Apuntó Luna y luego pareció reparar en los dos chicos nuevos. - ¿Y ustedes? -.

- Yo soy Margaret Danielle Black -. Dijo la muchacha de ojos azules. - Y él es Raphael Lupin -. El muchacho hizo una inclinación de cabeza, luego de atrapar la Snitch sobre su oreja izquierda con un movimiento rápido y cortante.

- ¿Black? -. Se extrañó Luna. - ¿No que el último era tu padrino Harry? -. Potter le quedó mirando ¿No que era un cantante de rock?. El muchacho se encogió de hombros, aunque miró con bastante interés a Margaret.

- ¿Así que hay muchos chicos nuevos? -.

- Sí y todos son extranjeros -. Afirmó Samantha. - Vimos a una chica que hablaba en portugués, y a otro que no deja de cantar en japonés... Tiene el pelo todo parado... -.

Los nuevos estaban revolucionando el ambiente. Varios de Hufflepuff miraban a un niño que parecía de quinto y se paseaba de un lado para otro cantando algo que sonaba como 'Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze', muy fuerte y con buena entonación. Iba ya con la túnica de Hogwarts y tenía dos parches pegados, uno en cada brazo. Unas muchachas que parecían ser de Norteamérica por el acento conversaban animadamente con otra de piel morena y cabello negro que se quejaba por el frío.

- Deberás acostumbrarte. Dicen que en Hogwarts hace más frío aún -.

- ¿En serio? -.

Uno de los últimos vagones fue inmediatamente ocupado por la compañera de Draco. En cuanto los chicos entraron al tren, se separaron y se sacudieron los hombros, como si fueran a infectarse de continuar cerca. Lynn Kadyars tomó un libro y se puso a leer.

- Perdón ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? -. Inquirió una voz femenina y Lynn elevó la vista. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

- ¿Alexandra Side? -.

- ¿Kadyars?... ¿Pero qué haces acá? -. Preguntó la muchacha, extrañada y alegre a la vez. Alexandra era una adolescente de bellos rasgos y ojos tan verdes como las profundidades de un bosque élfico. Su cabello azabache se separaba en dulces y perfectos bucles, como si fuera una de esas haditas renacentistas de los cuadros Muggles. Las dos muchachas se abrazaron amigablemente y luego se sentaron la una frente a la otra.

- ¿Y cómo has llegado a Hogwarts? -. Insistió la chica.

- Mis padres -. Replicó Lynn sin disimular una expresión de asco. - Me enviaron acá. Al comenzar las vacaciones de Navidad me dijeron que me iban a cambiar de escuela y me dejaron en Escocia con un montón de idiotas... Los Malfoy -

- ¿Te refieres a Ese chico rubio y su familia? -.

- Debo confesarte que cuando lo vi pensé que era diferente, pero en el fondo es un imbécil como todos los que están relacionados con mis padres -. Replicó Lynn. - Me he pasado unas vacaciones horribles.

- Buenas tardes -. Dijo otra voz femenina. - ¿No les molesta si me siento con ustedes aquí? -. Inquirió la muchacha que se había tropezado con Ron. -¿Son nuevas también? -.

- Sí -. Replicó Alexandra. - Somos nuevas -.

- ¡Genial!... Por lo que he visto, en esta escuela hay puros papanatas -. Comentó la chica, muy enojada al recordar lo que pasó con el pelirrojo. - Entonces, espero que seamos buenas compañeras -. La actitud de la muchacha no dejó de parecerle peculiar a Lynn. - Mi nombre es Danielle Le Grand, vengo de Beauxbatons. Es un gusto -. Entonces las chicas escucharon una voz masculina cantando.

- HAI!!!!! -. Era el chico japonés. Sus ojitos rasgados se cerraban alegremente. - Kadyars-sama, Side-sama -. Inclinó la cabeza diligentemente. Ninguna de las dos chicas interpeladas reconoció al muchacho, pero en algún lado debieron verse. El chico se quitó los audífonos de su walkmage y les miró. Era obvio que él si las conocía y no pareció molesto porque ellas no le recordaran.

- Soy Kenji Urashima, del salón 5-A, en el Instituto Aoi -. Fue todo lo que dijo en inglés y luego agregó. - ¿No les molesta compartir este lugar conmigo? -.

- No hay problema -. Dijo Alexandra, para después intercambiarse miradas extrañadas con Lynn. Danielle se arrimó un poco contra la ventana y Kenji tomó asiento. Faltaba gente por llegar y no tardaron en hacerlo. Eran las muchachas norteamericanas, la brasileña y otra que se veía muy asustada. Las mayores chorreaban jugo fétido y tanto llamaron la atención que Kenji dejó de tararear y se quitó los audífonos, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¿Qué les pasó? -. Interrogó Kadyars poniéndose de pie.

- Unos chicos... Nos tiraron estas bombas... -. Dijo una de cabello largo y castaño, bastante confusa. La brasileña temblaba de indignación y la más pequeña no abría la boca, pero en su cara se podía leer claramente la frase "Quiero regresar a casa". Lynn no era amiga de las causas sociales, se notaba a la legua, pero no pudo soportar una humillación tan grande.

- Es lo peor que me ha pasado -. Murmuró la otra Norteamericana, acercándose a su compañera. Side se puso de pie también y les lanzó un hechizo de limpieza doméstica. El olor desapareció y las muchachas les dieron ampliamente las gracias.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? -.

- Me llamo Sofía Grimaldi, y ella es Lucy Bloom. Somos alumnas del Instituto de Salem, en Estados unidos -. Se anunció la que antes había hablado. Era de rasgos suaves, pero que demostraban sagacidad. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban contra su tez morena. Aún no llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, sino que iba vestida con una larga túnica de color verde Nilo. Su compañera era un poco más baja y tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ligeramente ondulado y los ojos de color marrón. Las dos eran muy guapas, y Kenji no pudo evitar mirarlas con curiosidad más que con placer.

- Estos tontos creen que pueden hacernos bromas a destajo -. Se quejó Danielle. - En Beauxbatons no suceden estas cosas, recibimos a los extranjeros con cortesía... ¿Y tú cómo te llamas niña? -. La muchachita se puso roja de la vergüenza. No estaba muy acostumbrada a las multitudes, así que comprenderán lo incómoda que se sentía en ese tren con tantas personas a las que veía por primera vez. Lo único que deseaba era ver a Severus; sólo a su lado se sentía protegida.

- Me llamo Justinne de Lioncurt -. Sus gestos y voz eran enternecedores. Tenían un efecto casi hipnótico, al cual Lynn se vio sustraída, porque ya maquinaba algo. Alexandra debió notarlo, porque de inmediato cortó sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ya vas a hacer una de tus "Travesuras Kadyars T.M."? -.

- Tal vez... ¿Hay más nuevos? -. La Brasileña entonces dio un paso dentro del vagón, y se notaba bastante ofendida porque nadie le había preguntado por su nombre.

- Me llamo Savrile DuPorto -. Su voz denotaba abiertamente los sentimientos de los que era presa su corazón impulsivo. - Vengo de la Escuela de Alta Magia Brasileira... ¿Y ustedes cómo se llaman? -. Demandó con un tono de desprecio.

- Después, después -. Le cortó Lynn. - ¿No han visto a nadie más que parezca fuera de este patético cuadro inglés? -.

- Hay una compañera de nosotros -. Replicó Lucy, acomodándose los rizos. - Se llama Ruri Duncan -.

- Yo vi a una pelirroja que andaba con aire de despistada, pero no sé cómo se llama -. Afirmó Danielle.

- Muy bien. Si mis cuentas no están erradas somos alrededor de once o doce... Me parece -.

- No me agrada cuando pones esa cara de malicia Lynn... Sé que vas a hacer alguna broma -.

- Pues a mí me parece que Lynn-Sama se ve encantadora -. Comentó Kenji antes de ponerse sus audífonos y seguir tarareando 'Blurry Eyes'.

Por otro lado, los vigilantes del tren estaban más que cabreados... Y no tardaron en hallar un nuevo punto de discusión, luego de agotar el asunto de Draco y el veneno.

- No debes fumar mientras trabajas -. Susurró Snape en la nuca de Agatha justo cuando esta iba a encenderse un cigarrillo. A la mujer casi le dio un infarto. Severus no le hacía una de esas desde que les tocaba vigilar sus pociones...

- Este es un favor que le hago a Dumbledore. La primera vez que vine en este tren no pasó nada porque salí a fumar, y te recuerdo que estaba SO-LA -.

- Ahora estás a mi cargo, por lo que te ordeno que no fumes -. Insistió Severus, más amenazante que nunca.

- Está bien... No lo voy a hacer, pero ya no me mires así ¿Quieres?... me hace pensar que me vas a saltar encima y me harás un Cruciatus en cuanto me dé la vuelta -. Vane nunca supo lo cerca que estuvo de la verdad aquella tarde.

Las cosas afuera eran un poco más aburridas y frías. Los encargados de la vigilancia del tren estaban tan deseosos de una taza de café como Harry de tener un sueño con Voldemort. Tonks y Lupin vigilaban, sin embargo aún no aparecía Armand.

- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo al francés? -.

- Imposible. Hasta que llegamos a King's Cross él se veía en buenas condiciones... -. Una risa llegó hasta ellos y los dos hechiceros se voltearon asustados. No había nadie.

¡Por dios! No puedo creer que un Auror y un lupino sean incapaces de atraparme... Thomas McKellen estaba tan ocioso que se había puesto un hechizo desilusionador para vigilar las zonas bajas del terreno, como Agatha le había ordenado.

Unos minutos después se reintegró el resto de la Orden del Fénix... Si atacaban, Los Death Eaters demostrarían una gran temeridad o una idiotez sin precedentes...

- ¿Y Ron? -. Inquirió Ginny cuando Hermione regresó con el uniforme del colegio puesto.

- Está en el vagón de prefectos -. Contestó ella con un dejo de enojo en la voz. Harry dedujo que nuevamente se habían peleado y no le costó nada dar con la razón... Que en ese momento estaba muy concentrado en un libro que le había regalado su tío.

- Bueno -. Dijo Luna. - Yo voy a comprar dulces -. Y se puso de pie para salir, acompañada por Samantha... Potter no les prestaba atención... Que Ron siguiera con su pataleta de pendejo malcriado y acomplejado, él ya no iba a intervenir más en los líos amorosos de nadie... Raphael le parecía una chico muy simpático(para haber intercambiado con él un par de frases) y no iba a enojarse con él sólo porque pareciera más interesado en Hermione de lo que Weasley había parecido jamás en su vida... A su mente regresaron los recuerdos del día de su cumpleaños y más se molestó con Ron por infantil. Si tanto le gustaba Hermione, bueno que fuera y se lo dijera... De inmediato recordó que las cosas no solían ser tan sencillas... Con Cho todo había costado un mundo para que se diera, y ahora las cosas nuevamente estaban en cero...

A todo esto... Ni Chang ni Malfoy se habían dignado aparecer... 


	17. 17

A partir de este momento, ustedes, mis lectores fieles, entran en la dimensión donde "no muy a menudo suceden cosas normales..."

Dedicado a SANDRA FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!(Ya estamos viejas amiga mía)

17 Dulce Caos Escolar.  
---------------------

La ancianita del carro estaba en el primer vagón, preparándose para su ronda de siempre. Agatha, al no poder fumar porque Severus se lo prohibió, agarró todas las ranas de chocolate que pudo y comenzó a quejarse de lo latoso que era tener un jefe como Snape... De nuevo. La viejita salió y Vane le soltó una rana a su compañero de guardia en plena cara.  
- Ya estoy harto de ti -. Masculló el profesor con la cara llena de chocolate y le lanzó una serpiente de verdad encima. Vane no se asustó, no era la primera vez que usaba aquel método de advertencia y por eso prefirió irse...

Los chicos estaban muy inquietos. Los alumnos nuevos no eran la verdadera causa, pero un par se desquitó con ellos. Las noticias eran duras... Y dos no volvieron.

- ¿Blaise Zabini? -. Hermione estaba muy extrañada, Ron le miró. Todos los Prefectos guardaban religioso silencio en el vagón apartado sólo para ellos, y Draco se notaba más molesto que nunca. Granger prefirió callar. Cualquier comentario podría acabar en persecución hacia Malfoy de nuevo, y Snape metería su nariz en el momento menos pensado.

- Eran Muggles... -.

- ¡Basta! -. Estalló Malfoy. Zacharias se puso de pie, y le enfrentó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te pesa la consciencia? -.

- Es mejor que te calles -. Replicó el rubio fríamente. - Ya conoces las consecuencias... -. Esa era una amenaza en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ron agarró por un brazo a Smith.

- Se calman los dos. No se olviden que llevamos una insignia y que a ella debemos honrar -.

- ¿Perdón? -. Siguió Draco - ¿Ya te crees el dueño del mundo Weasley?, Nada de extrañar, considerando que tu padre es un fracasado -.

- Medita tus palabras, puedo ponerte en detención -.

- Weasley, no puedes abusar de tu cargo -. Le recriminó Parkinson.

- Ya, por favor -. Terció Hannah. - Estamos hablando de algo serio. Malfoy no necesita que lo defiendan, así que puedes callarte, Pansy -. La Slytherin se puso roja y no dijo nada más. - Estamos obligados a reforzar la vigilancia de los profesores, ahora más que nunca y me gustaría que viéramos los horarios de nuestras rondas... -.

Hermione no estaba demasiado atenta... No podía entender que algo así sucediera... ¿Y cómo ella no se había enterado?. Ron acusaba de la misma sensación en sus ojos azules.

Neville visitó el vagón de Potter ya en la tarde. Se había queda do dormido, porque toda la noche anterior vigiló el sueño de su abuela... No quería dejar su casa, pero ella había insistido en que regresara. La señora Longbottom era muy capaz de cuidarse sola. Toda su preocupación había conseguido que Trevor escapara otra vez.

- ¿No han visto a mi sapo? -.

- No -. Respondió lacónicamente Harry. -¿No puedes tener más cuidado? -.

- Estaba dormido -. Parecía increíble que a pesar de lo mucho que había crecido en todos esos años y de las habilidades que había demostrado en las ocasiones de peligro, Neville aún fuera capaz de perder a su mascota.

- Longbottom -. Dijo Luna tras él y pasó empujándolo - ¿Otra vez perdiste a tu sapo? -. El muchacho se puso rojo como la grana. - Creo que es mejor que ya no lo busques -.

- Es un regalo de mi abuela -. Replicó súbitamente enfurecido. Lovegood no notó que había cometido una tontería al hablar así y Harry comprendió que en el fono ese sapo era todo lo que tenía...

- Endulza tu vida, ya verás que esa rana regresa -. Siguió Luna alcanzándole una gragea Bertie Boot. Longbottom la rechazó, pero Margaret aceptó una de esas bolitas de dulce... La lamió con cuidado, y cuando notó que el sabor era soportable (en realidad era de cereza) se la echó entera a la boca. La Snitch de Potter revoleaba por el vagón; había resultado ser una Snitch muy obediente, porque se paseaba por la habitación sin irse, aunque la puerta estuviera abierta. Raphael estaba intentando dormir un poco, pero el bullicio que tenía la chica de Raven le impedía cualquier cosa... Estaba molesto, pero ya sabía de antemano que no hallaría un lugar más amigable, por lo que le pidió a Ginny el rincón y se puso a mirar por la ventana el paisaje nevado que precedía a Hogsmeade y que ya era cubierta por la oscuridad...

Y justo entonces, llega Malfoy a molestarlos como era ya una tradición. Pero esta vez no habló mucho, sólo se limitó a mirar.

- ¿Más idiotas para tu grupo? -. Luna le observó con vaguedad y Neville salió rápidamente... No tenía ganas de pegarle a nadie.

- Supongo que tú eres el hijo del imbécil de Lucius Malfoy -. Replicó Margaret, para sorpresa de Harry y los demás.

- Creo que no escuché bien... -.

- Pues debes limpiarte las orejas más seguido. Dije que tu padre era un imbécil -. Repitió Black N/A; Insisto, me cuesta un poco usar estos apellidos con propiedad. Draco se puso lívido de ira... Harry estaba ya anticipando una tontería por parte del rubio, muy en su estilo, claro.

- ¿Y quién te crees tú para venir a hablar de mi padre en ese tono? -. Raphael se puso de pie. Nadie le hablaba a una dama de esa manera tan grosera.

- Alguien muy superior a ti, por lo que noto -. Se adelantó fríamente el chico. - Debo admitir que tenía mucha curiosidad de conocerte... Sólo deseaba comprobar qué clase de alimaña era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy -. Con Margaret se había contenido un poco, pero con Raphael las cosas serían diferentes.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes estos ejemplares de circo Potter? -.

- Eso no te importa, Malfoy... -.

- Sí, ya veo... Tan corrientes como todas tus amistades, ¿No es así? -. Y miró a ambos chicos de arriba abajo. - Ropa barata, la tuya ya está remendada -. Comentó señalando un pequeño arreglo en la capa de Raphael. - Tan pobres como los Weasley... ¿No te da pena mezclarte con gente como esta? -.

- Cállate Draco, deberías saber con quien hablas antes de joder -. Le amenazó.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y quienes son? ¿Los nietos de Dumbledore? -.

- Casi. Son Margaret Black y Raphael Lupin -. Draco se largó a reír.

- ¿Me dices que ese loco tuvo tiempo para reproducir su estirpe traidora? -. Sacó conclusiones el rubio. Y miró a Raphael - ¿Tendremos el placer de otro anormal lunático conviviendo con nosotros? AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! -. Lupin se tuvo que callar. Apretaba los puños con fuerza; Nadie le decía así a su tío, pero sabía que rebajarse era inútil... No que no quisiera reventarle la boca a ese idiota... El muchacho pudo sentir los ojos de Potter clavados en su nuca, casi como una advertencia. Margaret también sintió a Harry horadándole la espalda. No debían mostrarse sensibles con una babosa de esa calaña. Raphael entonces vio la Snitch e hizo un movimiento brusco para atraparla.

- ¿Y tu padre? -. Comenzó a hablar Harry, sus esmeraldas fijas en el rostro de su enemigo. - ¿Pasó la Navidad contigo? ¿O sigue escondido de Fudge, como la rata que es?... Debió ser muy triste para ti no tener a papi en casa... -.

- Por lo menos está vivo... -. Malfoy se sabía sin más argumentos y decidió marcharse... De todas maneras, su curiosidad estaba satisfecha...

- Dra-Ki-To... Tanto tiempo sin verte -. El rubio dio un respingo. Esa maldita de Vane nuevamente lo atrapaba de sorpresa. - Debo decir que te echaba de menos... Mi úlcera había estado demasiado tranquila. ¿Haciendo tu ronda? -. Malfoy no replicó. -Y tan cerca de Potter... -. Sus ojos antinaturales brillaron con malicia. - Ahora hay un olor muy rico en el aire ¿no lo crees? -. El muchacho se alejó lo más rápido posible de esa mujer...

- ¡Qué tarado más grande! ¿No lo crees Raphael? -. Dejó escapar Margaret.

- Siempre ha sido igual -. Comentó Ginny.- No tiene nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestar -.

- De todas maneras... -. Terció Raphael, pero pareció cambiar de opinión y guardó silencio. Harry no pudo dejar de notar una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del joven...

Muy bien -. Exclamó Lynn Kadyars, sus ojos grises centelleando de perversidad.- Todos estos idiotas no sabrán qué les pasó -. Instintivamente todos los chicos nuevos se acercaron a la acompañante de Draco. Lynn proyectaba superioridad, y en ese momento era la que llevaba las riendas. Para las demás era más cómodo que ella ejecutara el trabajo sucio para después regocijarse con los resultados. Finalmente hallaron a la otra norteamericana, que ya estaba haciendo buenas migas con Samantha. Se llamaba Ruri Duncan y llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta. Era castaño claro y sus ojitos verdes resplandecían de energía y paz. Las chicas pasaron de llevársela, porque no deseaban molestarla.

Al caer la tarde Agatha estaba lista para relevar a Nymphadora, quien avisó que se estaba congelando y necesitaba con urgencia entrar al tren...

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?! -. La voz ronca de Snape dio la alarma y de inmediato se desató el caos... Vane apagó su cigarro (que acababa de encender a escondidas) y fue a ayudar en los primeros vagones. No se trataba de un ataque de Mortífagos ni nada por el estilo... Alguien había hechizado los dulces del carrito y los alumnos(bueno, los que podían) salieron al pasillo atacados por diversos conjuros; Mocomuerciélagos que salían de sus propias narices, pústulas, algunos quedaron transformados en una cosa peluda, imposible de identificar... Margaret empezó a sangrar de las narices y Ron tenía la cara llena de cabellos tan rojos y lisos como los que llevaba en la cabeza,,, Parecía un mono teñido... Snape estaba al borde del colapso nervioso y Agatha tuvo que llamar a Remus para que pudiera ayudar. El licántropo instauró el orden con un potente grito y de inmediato reunió a los que habían salido afectados en el pasillo... Raphael salió en compañía de los demás, pero no pudo aguantarse la carcajada cuando Draco asomó su (Ahora) rosa cabeza por una de las puertas... Harry y Ginny le hicieron el coro, mientras Pansy ahogaba un gemido y Crabbe y Goyle ponían las caras más estúpidas que jamás se les habían visto. Agatha sentía que se le partirían las costillas si no tomaba aire...

- ¿Quién fue? ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR! -. Cuando a Severus le regresó el corazón al pecho y Remus se marchó (no sin lanzarle una mirada acusadora a su sobrino que Potter no pudo dejar de notar), se largó a amenazar a todos los alumnos con las penas del infierno si no entregaban al chistoso. Black paró de sangrar cuando Harry le alcanzó el extremo de un Surtido Saltaclases.

- Profesor Snape, creo que por ahora lo más recomendable es que empecemos a quitar los hechizos de broma, ya después veremos quién es el culpable -. Aconsejó Vane y Tonks entró al último vagón. La hora que quedaba para llegar a Hogsmeade se la pasaron sacando conjuros y repartiendo Surtidos Weasley para los que vomitaban y sangraban de la nariz.

- Quienquiera que esté detrás de esto merece conocer a los Gemelos -. Comentó Harry, saliendo por un momento de su apatía característica a estas alturas.

- Pero, me pregunto cómo hechizaron los dulces... -. Dijo Ginny.

- No lo sé, pero juro que en cuanto atrapen al graciosito, yo mismo me voy a encargar de darle una barba roja -. Masculló Weasley, pasándose la mano por la cara.

- Lo que más me gustó fue lo del pelo de Malfoy... -. Siguió Harry. - Aún no pueden quitarle el hechizo -. Lupin sólo inclinó la cabeza en señal de aprobación...

Hogsmeade se presentó ente los chicos de Hogwarts más frío y húmedo que en años anteriores. Potter comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Blaise, pero Luna le Informó que se había quedado en Hogwarts para las festividades y que por ello no había sido asesinado con su familia. Potter sabía lo mal que el chico debía sentirse, y se dijo que aunque fuera Slytherin de tomo y lomo, iría a hablar con él para expresarle su apoyo, como ocurrió con Samantha. Severus sólo quería llegar a su cuarto y echarse a dormir hasta el próximo milenio. No sólo se trataba del hecho de quedarse sin energía debido a la multitud de hechizos que tuvo que deshacer, ni la rabia que le daba no poder despojar a Draco del color rosa de su larga melena (Y lo que Lucius diría si se llegaba a enterar)... Era también el hecho de llevar ya varias noches imposibilitado de pegar ojo... Algo le molestaba, no encajaba con lo que sucedía afuera, pero no podía saber bien de qué se trataba. Es verdad, Voldemort atacaba y se comportaba como tantos años atrás, pero Severus estaba seguro de que eso no era más que una cortina de humo... Su Señor aprendía rápido, y conocía cada punto débil de su enemigo, mucho más después de todo lo que debió sufrir por culpa de Potter... Vane lo tenía perfectamente enterado de cuanto acontecía en el Ministerio de la Magia, y por encima se veía la misma situación que acontecía 16 años atrás, cuando todo se decantaba por el triunfo de su Señor Oscuro... Lo que a Snape le parecía extraño era el hecho de que las cosas fuesen retomadas 'exactamente en el mismo punto en el cual quedaron'... Faltaba algo más... O tal vez estaba demasiado paranoico. Por otro lado, comprendía que no se envenenara a la masa Muggle, porque no existía alguien lo bastante capacitado para crear las pociones que a él le salían con un esfuerzo mínimo.

Por supuesto, no ha nacido aún el ser humano que pueda superarme en las pociones Se dijo con una sonrisa y eso le subió un poco el ánimo. Vane pensaba exactamente lo mismo: Voldemort seguía sus planes sin considerar a Harry Potter en ellos, ignorándole como si fuese un niño común y corriente, no aquel que le había detenido tantos años atrás... No lo había hablado con Severus, pero estaba segura de que pensaban lo mismo...

De repente Vane nota que una figura negra ronda por uno de los últimos carros que los esperaban... El aura de Artes Oscuras es fuerte, pero no se hallaba en un nivel que representara peligro... Con cuidado, la maestra se adelantó a los alumnos que recién iban saliendo, ya que aún se encontraban muy atemorizados y la cara de Severus no ayudaba mucho a liberar tensiones, hasta quedar a un palmo de la persona que, cubierta con una capa negra estaba ni más ni menos que soltando las ruedas de un carruaje.

Como si ya no tuviéramos bastante con los Death Eaters y Snape que echa fuego por los ojos Se dijo la profesora cuando notó que se trataba sólo de un mocoso...

- ¿No crees que eso te tomará demasiado tiempo? -. Susurró melodiosamente donde dedujo que la criaturita del señor tendría la oreja izquierda, para después agarrarlo por el cuello con tanta fuerza y rapidez que el culpable aún no había reaccionado del todo y le quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos grises despavoridos...

- Tu nombre, queridita -. Susurró nuevamente, odio del más profundo en su voz, una suave invitación a hablar y salvar la vida en el proceso...

- Ka... Kadyars -. Respondió la muchacha, recuperando el aplomo característico de su personalidad. La joven sobrepasaba a su profesora por unos 10 centímetros, como todo el mundo, pero eso no evitó que Agatha le siguiera sujetando por el cuello de la capa.

- Kadyars... -. Era imposible para Vane olvidar aquel apellido. Cuando lo leyó entre las fichas de los nuevos pupilos no pudo reprimir un gemido. Ese matrimonio era uno de los más allegados a Lucius, y aunque nunca pudo confirmarlo, tenía la sospecha certera de que ellos habían sido los que la delataron ante Malfoy como su hermana menor.

Y el destino me pone a su hija única en las manos para que haga con ella lo que se me dé la gana Pensó, relamiéndose los labios con la sola idea.

- Coincido contigo en que esta sería una gran broma, pero ¿Sabes, pequeñita, que estos carros son tirados por Thestrals? -.

- Por supuesto que lo sé, no soy ninguna idiota, puedo verlos -. Replicó la muchacha, insolente.

- Entonces... ¿Qué ganas con dañar a estos bellos animales? -. Gruñó empujando a la chica hasta la delantera, donde Deeply bufaba de frío e impaciencia. - Estás detenida Lynn Kadyars y tendré una larga conversación con tu Jefe de Casa, en cuanto tengas uno -. Y la empujó hacia la masa. Lynn estuvo a punto de resbalar en el barro, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Luego dirigió a la mujer una mirada de odio profundo y se marchó.

Me las vas a pagar...

Si demuestras ser igual que tus odiosos padres, te lo juro, pendejita... Este no será nuestro primer encuentro

Potter cargaba con Hedwig y tras sus pasos iba Crookshanks.

- ¿Cómo crees que van a seleccionarnos? -. Preguntó Margaret, haciendo esfuerzos por seguirle el paso a Harry.

- No lo sé... Por lo general los escogen en privado... Pero ahora son muchos, no se me ocurre -. Dijo por decir algo... Todos se reunieron y subieron al carruaje tirado por los Thestrals y que estaba más cercano a la cabecera, pero esta vez Agatha no se fue con ellos, sino que tomó el carruaje donde iba Snape.

- Al fin sin esa molesta profesora! -. Exclamó Ron y casi todos le fulminaron con la mirada.

- Qué mal agradecido, sino fuera por ella seguirías con barba roja -. Replicó con cansancio Harry.

- Es mejor que guarden sus energías para mañana muchachos -. Los concilió Granger. - Les aseguro que la clase de DAO no será nada de fácil -. Raphael estaba bastante ansioso por ponerse a prueba frente a otra persona que no fuera su tío Remus.

- ¿Todavía sigues con la idea de que va a hacernos pelear? -. Siguió Ron, testarudamente. Tenía en esos días una facilidad alarmante para decir bobadas.

- Yo también lo creo -. Intervino Lupin. -Esa mujer es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa... Parece una loca -.

- No creo que esté tan loca... Miren a los gemelos... Dicen que están locos, pero yo creo todo lo contrario -. Opinó Potter, en tanto jugaba con su Snitch. El carruaje se movía rápidamente y ya el viaje finalizaba.

- Estoy un poco nerviosa -. Cambió el Tema Margaret.

- Tranquila -. Replicó Ginny. - Uno siempre piensa que pudo ser peor -.

- ¿Eso debe hacerme sentir más tranquila? -.

- Por lo menos no te caíste al lago... -. Comenzó a hacer memoria Ron. Margaret se puso a mirar inquieta por la ventana del carruaje, preguntándose cuándo toparían el lago... Suspiró muy fuerte cuando las rejas aparecieron ante los carros y los Thestrals piafaron, alegres de acabar con su labor.

Por otro lado, Lynn iba maldiciendo su suerte. No sólo le habían echado a perder la broma, sino que debía agregar a su desgracia que se había quedado sin un carro para ella sola y debía compartir con Draco Malfoy los pocos metros cuadrados de su transporte... Pero no era tan malo; por lo menos iba con Alexandra Side, su amiga, y con Kenji, que cantaba muy bajito 'Breeze' (op Slayers Next)... Además, el cabello rosa de su compañero forzado d viaje le dio una muy buena idea... Sólo debía observar con atención algunos lugares de ese castillo. Alexandra le dio un codazo cuando notó que a su amiga le brillaban los ojitos maliciosamente.

Ni decir tiene que olvidó por completo que se hallaba castigada aún antes de entrar al castillo.

El Gran Salón recibió a los chicos nuevos y a los antiguos con toda la magnificencia que sus viejas paredes habían conservado desde los tiempos de la Fundación. Las Cuatro Mesas se notaban bastante inquietas por tres cosas:

1- Lo que fuera a decir Dumbledore luego de este tiempo sin verse.

2- Si acaso Blaise Zabini iba a aparecer en su Mesa luego de que El Profeta publicara en primera página la casa de los Zabini completamente destruida.

3- Y por supuesto, en qué Casa quedaría cada uno de los chicos del Intercambio de este Año.

Lynn los miró a todos con un aire de superioridad, en tanto Minerva McGonagall, tan marcial y guapa como siempre los guiaba por un pasillo antes de entrar a su Ceremonia de Selección. Margaret estaba pegada al brazo de Raphael, porque había oído tantas cosas de ese castillo que ya le tenía miedo. Si al 'Poltergeist' le bajaban ganas de pronto de elevarla por los aires se iba a morir... Las chicas del Instituto de Salem caminaban en una ordenada y compacta formación, en la cual sólo estaban ellas. Alexandra Side se encargó de Justinne y le rodeaba amorosamente con uno de sus brazos, infundándole ánimos...

Llegaron a un salón que contenía repisas de pared a pared con muchos libros y objetos. La profesora les dijo que aguardara un segundo, mientras ella iba a por instrucciones.

- ¿Qué crees que necesite, Lynn? -. Preguntó Side.

- No lo sé... -.

- ¿Y en qué Casa pretendes quedar?-. Dijo Ruri a Lucy, pero parecía ser una pregunta general.

- Yo quiero quedarme en Ravenclaw, por supuesto -. Replicó la muchacha de cabello largo.

- Yo quiero quedar en Gryffindor -. Siguió Margaret, antes de presentarse a Duncan y las demás. - Mi nombre es Margaret Black -.

- Encantada -. Respondió el saludo Sofía Grimaldi. - ¿Y él? -. Dijo, señalando a Raphael.

- Mis expectativas son quedar en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw -.

- Él es Raphael Lupin -.

- Perdonen -. Intervino Kenji. - ¿Qué son las Casas? -.

- Esta escuela divide a sus alumnos en Cuatro Casas, según sus habilidades y talentos -. Comenzó a explicar Minerva desde la puerta. Urashima fijó sus ojos en ella. - Hogwarts fue fundada por cuatro magos de extraordinario poder: GODRIC GRYFFINDOR valoraba sobre todas las cosas la valentía y la capacidad de hacer hazañas... Para él el riesgo era la esencia fundamental de la vida. - Los 13 chicos no se perdían detalle alguno. La maestra tenía una fluidez para relatar que literalmente, no te permitía fijar la atención en otra cosa. - ROWENA RAVENCLAW exigía de sus discípulos claridad de pensamiento y mucho saber... Favorecía el conocimiento, porque sin él no se puede evolucionar en la tierra. La gente dice que era una mujer muy estricta, pero paciente: HELGA HUFFLEPUFF era la más cálida de corazón de los Cuatro Fundadores, era una mujer muy valiente y sobretodo sabia, que no es igual a ser ilustrada. Para ella sus pupilos debían ser personas amorosas y comprensivas, capaces de apoyarse unos a otros y hacer de aquella Casa la más unida y acogedora... Hasta el día de hoy es así... Y por último tenemos a SALAZAR SLYTHERIN: Para este hombre el conocimiento era sólo la base de la supervivencia y el poder. También un mago bien dotado necesitaba de astucia e ingenio... Eso es lo que su Casa busca hasta el día de hoy; Gente astuta y ambiciosa, que siempre desee ser alguien más en la vida... La Casa de Slyhterin en la cuna de los Magos extraordinarios, para bien o para mal... -. Lynn, a pesar de que odiaba todo lo que tuviera relación con su familia(Y por supuesto esta había pertenecido a la casa de Slyhterin), tenía muy claro que su casa era la del viejo Salazar... Con las descripciones que daba Minerva, sin duda en el nido de las Serpientes eran apreciados los dones que ella poseía en abundancia. Kenji observaba a Minerva con calma. La explicación fue soberbia, y en cuanto lo dijeron, él escogió su casa: Gryffindor... De todas maneras, para él era algo extraño, porque en Japón esas cosas no pasaban... Aoi sólo estaba dividido en niveles, cursos... Fuera de eso los alumnos eran todos del mismo bando.

- Ahora serán conducidos a su Ceremonia de Selección... Sus talentos y aptitudes serán analizados y basándose en lo que demuestren poseer, quedarán en una de las Cuatro Casas... Eso conlleva responsabilidades; con sus actos deberán honrar el espíritu de su Fundador y por ello se les otorgarán premios... Existe un Torneo de Las Casas, y cada vez que uno de los alumnos realice una tarea asignada con éxito, se le darán puntos para ganar... En caso contrario, se le restará puntaje y deshonrarán a su Casa... Recuerden siempre que Su Casa es su única familia aquí en Hogwarts y que su Jefe de Casa es como una especie de padre para ustedes. Si necesitan algo siempre estará disponible para escucharlos y ayudarlos... -. Kadyars hizo un gesto burlón.

Entonces Dios me libre de mi Jefe de Casa...

Resultó ser que Dumbledore dio su discurso mientras los alumnos extranjeros estaban siendo aleccionados por Minerva.

- Las cosas ya no están bien. Todos ustedes son perfectamente conscientes del dolor y el sufrimiento que ensombrecen tanto al mundo mágico como al Muggle. Lord Voldemort se ha comenzado a manifestar y los hechiceros están pagando cara su incredulidad. Pero debo decirles que entre estas paredes están a salvo. Sus padres os han enviado con la esperanza de que sobrevivan a los ataques del enemigo y que al terminar esta era, ustedes sean capaces de hacer lo que ellos nunca hicieron: Unirse -. Los alumnos se hallaban confusos. Por primera vez en todos esos años, Albus Dumbledore les había hablado con tanta dureza y solemnidad. Harry no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa: A pesar de que no confiaba casi nada en él y que su pacto de fidelidad se destruyó al morir Sirius, el joven no podía dejar de sentir una tibia admiración por el viejo. Podía chochear todo lo que quisiera, ser tan senil como un animalito, pero sabía hacer todo con un estilo inconfundible... Todo el mundo confiaba en él a ciegas, tal y como el moreno lo había hecho alguna vez. Lo envidiaba; si el mundo mágico hubiera creído en él un año antes, esto no estaría sucediendo.

- Es nuestro deber seguir en pie, suceda lo que suceda. Me reconforta mucho entender que ustedes serán diferentes, que ya han pasado por situaciones similares antes... Sólo espero que sus mentes sean abiertas y acepten... Ahora, nuevos alumnos serán seleccionados y quiero que los acepten como sus iguales... No hay duda de que traen un nuevo aire a este lugar y que podrían serles muy útiles -. Los ojos azules del viejo estaban fijos en Harry Potter.

De inmediato, como si la orden le hubiese sido susurrada al oído, Minerva McGonagall entró al salón, con el taburete de tres patas en los brazos y una fila compacta de alumnos. Estos no demostraban miedo, como los primerizos, sólo una curiosidad difícil de reprimir. El Sombrero hizo una reverencia y comenzaron a pasar uno por uno, a medida que eran llamados por sus nombres.

BLACK, MARGARET-.

Snape, Agatha y todos los profesores se intercambiaron miradas extrañadas. No podía tratarse de los mismos Black que ellos conocían... Estaban muy seguros de que el último estaba muerto y desaparecido del mapa...

- Severus... -.

- Guarda silencio -. Le recriminó el maestro, con la tez mortalmente pálida.

La muchacha se sentó un poco temblorosa. Su gran miedo era no quedar en Gryffindor, como Sirius había quedado. El Sombrero no lo pensó demasiado tiempo. Algunos murmullos se dejaron escuchar...

¿Black?.

GRYFFINDOR! -. Potter y sus amigos fueron los únicos que aplaudieron... Hermione no le despegaba los ojos de encima.

BLOOM, LUCY-.

Lucy se sentó con solemnidad y el sombrero ni siquiera alcanzó a rozar su cabellera ondulada.

RAVENCLAW! -.

Hermione suspiraba, relajada... Al parecer No habrían muchos Slytherins en esta selección... Los cuervos aplaudieron tibiamente para recibir a su nueva compañera.

DE LIONCURT, JUSTINNE -.

La niña caminó con paso tembloroso, sin despegar los ojos de Severus hasta que se sentó. A Agatha y los demás profesores no les pasó desapercibido este hecho.

SLYTHERIN! -.

Severus sonrió imperceptiblemente, bastante complacido. Granger bufó y Ron le quedó mirando, molesto. Le apestaba que su compañera empezara con lo mismo de Septiembre. Draco (Aún con su pelo rosado) le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a la muchacha, y esta, muy ruborizada, se sentó a su lado, en el espacio entre Crabbe y Malfoy.

DU PORTO, SAVRILE -.

La brasileña avanzó con paso decidido. Esto no era tan terrible como se lo había imaginado.

SLYTHERIN! -.

Las serpientes aplaudieron con más entusiasmo.

DUNCAN, RURI -.

Pura confianza, Ruri se sentó en el taburete y esperó la decisión.

RAVENCLAW! -.

Los cuervos le dieron palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

KADYARS, LYNN -.

La muchacha se sintió bastante observada. A pesar de que casi nadie la conocía, varios alumnos notaron algo en ella que debió alertarlos... Eso sólo alimentó su ego.

SLYTHERIN! -.

¿Por qué no me sorprende? Se dijo Agatha, para después inclinar la cabeza y susurrar en el oído de Severus.

- Querido: Te presento a la reencarnación de Sirius Black -. Snape no entendía. Lynn se integró a su mesa y comprobó, no sin cierto placer, que Draco se hallaba bastante enojado. Hermione también le dirigió una mirada furibunda; esa chica no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Kadyars recibió las miradas con una sonrisa sarcástica...

GRIMALDI, SOFÍA -.

La joven se puso en el juicio del sombrero con todos los músculos de su cuerpo completamente tensos y no se calmó hasta que la criatura emitió su veredicto.

RAVENCLAW! -.

Ruri le recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

LE GRANT, DANIELLE -.

Con la frente bien en alto, la chica de peinado rebelde se adueñó del lugar con cada paso. Agatha no le despegaba los ojos de encima... Gracias al sacrificio de sus padres, Su Juliette seguía respirando y Vane se dijo que la chica no podía ser más meritoria de su respeto.

RAVENCLAW! -.

Ruri se le colgó del cuello también... Danielle parecía un poco confusa ante aquel recibimiento.

- Esa chica... -. Masculló Ron

- ¿Qué hay de malo? -.

- Es la que me tiró al piso -. Margaret se quedó mirando a Weasley... Para ella las cosas parecían al revés.

LUPIN, RAPHAEL -.

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño gemido... Ron tenía las orejas tan rojas como brasas y Ginny se rió por lo bajo, junto a Potter. Algunos murmullos recibieron al joven, quien se había puesto las gafas para no parecer tan niño. Varias de Gryffindor miraron al techo, rogando porque esa ricura se quedara con ellas... Los muchachos, por otro lado, coincidían en que debía ser un hijo o un pariente de su profesor de DAO en tercer año.

GRYFFINDOR! -.

Lupin pudo notar que la profesora McGonagall tenía los ojos vidriosos... Por supuesto que no tenía idea de lo orgullosa que la mujer se sentía tanto del Tío como del sobrino... Qué pena que Remus no estuviese allí para mirar...

MC GREGOR, HEATHER -.

Una pelirroja muy, muy alta y pálida se movía con calma y meditación... En realidad durante todo el viaje se había mantenido al margen del bullicio escolar... Le molestaba profundamente que la gente le observara tanto, como si fuera un fenómeno o algo por el estilo.

SLYTHERIN! -.

Vítores de la Mesa verde. Sus ojos azules buscaron un sitio para ella y automáticamente Pansy le hizo un espacio a su lado.

O' KEFEE SHANNON -.

Se trataba de una jovenzuela morena y muy guapa. Era de aspecto fuerte y muy dulce... Agatha escudriñaba a la muchacha con mucha atención y esperó a que el Sombrero decidiera su destino.

SLYTHERIN! -.

- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHH! -. Se relamió los labios la mujer... Sus ojos extraños brillaban más que nunca... Entonces la maestra sintió que alguien le pisaba un pie por debajo de la mesa.

- Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo, Agatha -. Le amenazó Snape por lo bajo. Había adivinado sus intenciones. Shannon dirigió su mirada a la Mesa Alta y Vane le dirigió un afectuoso saludo. - Te lo advierto por última vez... -. Volvió a rugir Snape en su oído. La profesora sólo sonrió.

- Te ves tan guapo cuando te pones celoso, Sevvy -. Murmuró con picardía... La mirada de su colega era elocuente... "Te quiero a dos kilómetros de mis alumnos, de lo contrario conocerás el dolor".

SIDE, ALEXANDRA -.

Los rizos de Side se balanceaban con gracia... De las Mesas le llegaban murmullos sobre lo linda que era; ella sólo sonreía. Lynn esperaba con secreta ansiedad que no quedara en Ravenclaw... quería a toda costa una compañera de travesuras.

SLYTHERIN! -.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron y miraron a Draco... El rosa de su pelo venía muy a tono con el rojo de sus mejillas.

URASHIMA, KENJI -.

El japonés era el último de la lista, y se notaba bastante distraído... Todos hablaban de su escandaloso corte de cabello y Minerva observaba con un poco de aprehensión los extraños parches que se había cosido en el uniforme, y el hecho de que por respeto no se hubiera despojado de esas orejeras de astronauta... Dumbledore le miraba divertido y Potter sinceramente no sabía qué pensar... El sombrero quedó atascado en sus audífonos, pero Kenji no se inmutó ante ese hecho; si esa cosa era tan buena, sencillamente debía saber de qué casa era y punto ¿NO?.

GRYFFINDOR! -.

Urashima se puso de pie y le devolvió el Sombrero a la profesora con mucho respeto para después irse a la mesa, donde Neville le hizo un lugar. 


	18. 18

HOLAS: Espero que estén disfrutando tanto como yo de este fic. Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han mandado sus REVIEWS.

Lilyan Black: Lo lamento Sweetie, pero gracias por tomarte la molestia de registrarte, lo aprecio mucho.

Saliluri: No sabes cuánto me halaga que me dejaras tu opinión. Lo de Sevvy realmente me tenía preocupada. Intento mantener el espíritu de los personajes originales, pero siempre me ha costado un poco. Me reconforta mucho saber que lo estoy consiguiendo... ¿Dos días leyendo?... Me habían dicho que los capítulos eran largos, pero no pensé que fuese tanto . La historia tiene para mucho más; como lo has notado, se han incluido ya trece personajes más a la trama, y otros tres aguardan para llegar con sus revoluciones personales... Por ahora no hay mucho de Mortífagos, pero ya me redimiré... Me gustó mucho que pusieras eso de COJONUDO. Y por lo que noté, te agrada Agatha Vane... Esa mujer es un chiste, y guarda más sorpresas...

Me emocioné mucho al ver que habían más reviews; con lo que cuesta que acá lean el fic de uno... Hay demasiados. Gracias, es todo lo que puedo decir... Ojalá les hayan gustado los caps nuevos... Y trataré de hacer los que siguen más rápido... Si mis hombros dejan de doler y este tarro de pegarse cada vez que se le dé la gana ¬¬, será así. Ya los dejo. Un besito.

Atte Thomas McKellen ££££££££££££££££££££

Dedicado al Nikokari: Te quiero un montón

18.

Túnicas, Hechizos, Espadas, Varitas, Pupitres, Mapas, Anillos... -----------------------------------------------------------------

Y una Motocicleta.  
------------------

Lynn Kadyars no pudo dormir demasiado aquella noche. De repente se había acordado que ya estaba con una detención y que su Jefe de Casa era ni más ni menos que Severus Snape, ex - Death Eater y compañero de sus padres en su época de juventud... Malfoy no había dejado de mirarla con odio y rencor... Las vacaciones para ambos habían sido lo peor de sus vidas... Por lo menos estaba con Alexandra y eso era bastante... No se sentiría sola para nada de nada...

Harry tampoco había podido dormir... ¿Qué era lo que se proponía Dumbledore cuando le dijo eso?...

- Otra vez te quedarás en pie? -. Le inquirió Ron Weasley, desde las sombras de su cama. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se acercó a su compañero, sentándose con él en el alféizar. - ¿Qué piensas tanto? -.

- Lo mucho que todos hemos cambiado en estos años... No lo sé... Quisiera saber cómo llegamos a esto -. Susurró Harry.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a otra parte para hablar en paz? -.

- Sino te molesta... -. Los chicos se vistieron y se taparon con la túnica invisible. Quince minutos más tarde estaban en la Torre de Astronomía, sin ningún contratiempo.

- Tienes razón. Hemos cambiado mucho... Pero es porque nos han ocurrido cosas extraordinarias... Sobretodo a ti -.

- Lo que yo quiero saber es a dónde llegaremos... ¿Cuándo esto se va a terminar? -.

- A veces yo también quisiera saberlo... -.

- ¿Alguna vez... Has tenido ganas de... -. Potter consideraba hasta ofensivo hacer la pregunta. - Bueno, ¿Has tenido alguna vez ganas de no haberme conocido? ¿Te has arrepentido de ser mi amigo? -. Ron sonrió, un poco ofendido y sorprendido.

- Me arrepiento tanto como tú te arrepientes de no ser Slyhterin -. Respondió con ironía. Potter sonrió. Eso era lo que echaba en falta...

- ¿Qué nos pasa?... ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser camaradas? -.

- Nunca -. Replicó Weasley fijando sus ojos claros en los de su compañero. - Es sólo que nos olvidamos de eso a veces... Harry, disculpa si alguna vez me he comportado de manera grosera y me he alejado de ti... -.

- No digas eso. Los dos nos hemos alejado el uno del otro, no necesitamos disculparnos por ello... Si alguien quiere disculparse, soy yo, por excluirte a ti y a Hermione de lo que me pasa -.

- ¿Notas que parecemos novios hablando de esta manera? -. Comentó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cuándo te casas conmigo? -. Le siguió el juego y le tomó las manos.

- Ay... No sé... ¿Ahora? -. Los dos rieron, un tanto nerviosos. Necesitaban hablar... Se habían alejado mucho, era verdad.

- Pobre Hermione... -. Dijo Potter.

- Yo no veo que ella sufra mucho... -.

- Ese es el problema contigo, Weasley... No quieres admitir lo que sientes por ella -. Ron le quedó mirando con una expresión estúpida.

- Ella es mi amiga nada más... -.

- Si claro, y yo soy un Death Eater -. Rebatió el moreno con un gesto de enojo. - No quieres ver la verdad... -.

- Está bien, me atrapaste. Pero es que... No sé cómo tengo que hacerlo... -.

- Yo no entiendo a las mujeres, pero puedo darte un consejo. No seas tan Pendejo. De lo contrario, empezará a mirar a otro lado -.

- Ya lo está haciendo... -. Derrota y pena en su voz.

- El tenerte lástima no va a ayudarte -.

- Pero... ¿Es que le has visto?. Cada vez que está cerca de Lupin se pone tonta, babea... -.

- Babeaba por Gilderoy Lockhart también ¿lo recuerdas?. Siempre buscas una excusa para echarte atrás... Piensa Ron... Piensa por Dios. Tú no eres un tonto... Demuéstralo -. Weasley jamás había escuchado a Harry hablar de esa manera. Se hallaba un poco atontado.

Otro que no podía descansar era Draco, y la causa; remordimientos de consciencia. Blaise no había ido a la cena en el Gran Salón... Estaba tirado en su cama del dormitorio común, mirando el techo sin otro propósito que gastar tiempo. Malfoy hizo traer algunas cosas de comer y les ordenó a sus gorilas que no entraran en el cuatro hasta que él se los dijera. La habitación tenía las luces apagadas, por lo que Draco conjuró una pequeña llama para encender la vela de su palmatoria. - Blaise... -. El moreno no reparó en el cabello de colores de su compañero. Sencillamente se dio la media vuelta e intentó ignorarlo. Malfoy se sentó en la orilla del lecho y le puso una mano en las caderas...

- Ya Malfoy... Déjame en paz, no quiero hablar con nadie. No necesito que me miren con lástima -. ¿Lástima?...

- Yo no necesito tenerte lástima... Es todo lo contrario... Me siento culpable por lo que le pasó a tu familia... -. Si se lo hubieran contado no lo hubiera creído... Un Malfoy sintiéndose culpable...

- ¿Culpable? -. Dulce extrañeza en los ojos verde Nilo de Zabini.

- Lo lamento... -. Tristeza en el gris mirar de Draco.

- No tienes nada por qué disculparte, en serio. Lo que haga tu padre o lo que no haga no es tu problema... -. Replicó el joven, demostrando madurez... -.

- Yo no quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo... -. Draco en serio parecía angustiado por la perspectiva.

- No tengo razones -. Replicó en muchacho con seguridad. - De veras Draco... Ya no te acerques a mí, quiero estar solo por ahora... Hasta que pueda sanar mis heridas, hasta que pueda estar en paz... -. Hasta que pueda mirarte a la cara sin deseos de hacerte pagar por mi familia... Hasta que pueda saber qué haré con mi vida ahora que estoy completamente solo Se dijo el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta y movía sus caderas para que su compañero entendiera que no quería ningún contacto con él. Blaise no tenía más familia que sus padres... Durante todas las vacaciones los profesores se acercaban a él para decirle lo mucho que lo lamentaban... Los únicos que le habían tratado de otra manera eran Snape y Vane. Severus, contra todo lo que podría esperarse de él, lo abrazó por un par de segundos y no dijo nada: Agatha, en tanto le dijo que no era momento de llorar, que para eso estaban los funerales y que de ahora en adelante tenía las riendas de su vida para hacer lo que deseara...

- Y si quieres venganza estaré ahí... Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea que necesites... Así se trate de un Avada Kedavra para acabar con tu pena definitivamente... Te confieso que yo a veces he estado a punto de pedírselo a Severus... -. Blaise no entendía el corazón de su profesora hasta que ella le dijo eso... ¿Qué habría vivido ella como para decir algo así?. De seguro algo como lo que él estaba pasando, sólo eso explicaba su odio por Draco. El chico de pelo rosa salió de su cuarto completamente derrotado... Blaise también se atrevía a rechazarle, como todo el mundo.

Esa noche Draco se fumó dos cajetillas completas(Fue una maña que se le pegó de su madre durante las vacaciones de Navidad) de cigarrillos mentolados. Llevaba en realidad muchos años sin sentirse tan mal por el dolor de otro ser humano. Blaise lo era todo para él, comenzando por ser su única compañía lo bastante culta como para mantener una larga conversación sobre arte o sobre música. Las vacaciones fueron terribles, Malfoy quería a toda costa volver a su rutina pero aquellas muertes nunca debieron acontecer... ¡Qué ganas tenía de estar cerca de su padre para reprocharle esto!... No, no conseguiría nada con ello... Lucius jamás resucitaría a los padres Muggles de Zabini, ya nada era igual. Sentado en un butacón cerca de una ventanal para observar la nieve de Hogwarts en la luna menguante, Malfoy se llevó nuevamente las manos al pecho y tomó su medallón, ese que le regaló su padre... Su padre. ¿Quién era en el fondo Lucius Malfoy?; ni siquiera Severus Snape podría darle una respuesta completa...

No es la primera vez que mi padre me aleja de alguien a quien quiero demasiado... Sus ojos estaban fijos en el medallón Sólo espero que no se atreva a arrebatarme de tu lado, eres lo último que me va quedando...

Por razones obvias, Lynn, Alexandra, Savrile y Shannon O'Keefe quedaron en la misma habitación...

Lynn fue la primera en levantarse(de más está decir que sólo pudo dormir unas dos horas) Alexandra también se desperezó.

- ¿Qué haces a esta hora despierta? -.

- Nada en especial. Sólo voy a conocer bien el castillo... -. Replicó la muchacha calzándose sus zapatos negros. - Quiero estirar un poco las piernas y estar lo más lejos posible de Draco Malfoy -.

- Espera un poco. Yo voy a acompañarte... Sé perfectamente que causarás un caos y quiero ver si te ayudo en algo -.

- Esa es mi amiga -. Le celebra la muchacha, con su más maliciosa mirada.

Las Mesas de las Cuatro Casas están mucho más animadas que en meses anteriores. Muchos estaban en parte muy tranquilos, porque sus familias hallábanse a salvo y a la vez los invadía la angustia de un nuevo período lejos de ellos. Blaise tuvo ganas de ir a comer y se sentó al lado de Draco, tan sigiloso y calmo como un gato negro. En la Mesa Alta, Minerva miraba con aprehensión a Albus... El director no se veía muy descansado que digamos, pero no quiso hablar al respecto. Agatha se calló sus conclusiones.

- ¡Qué emoción! -. Dijo la (Ahora) pelirroja cuando le ponía un poco de manjar a su croissant - Hoy los chicos serán evaluados en mi clase con una prueba... -. Snape le miró como si tuviera enfrente un venusino... ¿Quién podría estar alegre por hacer clases con un grupo de mocosos insolentes e ignorantes de las leyes elementales del comportamiento civilizado... A él le tocaba darles clases a los de quinto año... Los dos Weasley el mismo día... Por lo menos ya no estaba a cargo de los gemelos... Un par de experimentos genéticos de la naturaleza... Sus notas en pociones eran muy altas; sin embargo se daban el lujo de no hacer la tarea pendiente o empezar a cambiarle sus ingredientes esenciales, sólo para ver cómo resultaba la cosa...

Harry Potter comía con avidez y Hermione apenas sí aguantaba sus nervios.

- Ya deja de pensar en lo que pueda hacer esa profesora -. Le recomendó Margaret cuando Granger abría otro libro de DAO. - Sólo relájate. Tal vez sólo nos ponga adelante y nos haga una pregunta.

- Ojalá sea así... Yo no tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo hoy -. Comentó el chico de la cicatriz.

- Ya estoy cansado de todo... -. Interrumpió Raphael, llegando recién. Su mochila cayó con pesadez sobre el asiento a su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasó? -. Inquirió Black, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- Nada... Unas chicas me han venido siguiendo desde que salí del dormitorio... Mira, ahí vienen, como si nada -. Efectivamente, tres chicas de cuarto año se aparecían, lanzando miradas furtivas hacia el puesto de Lupin. - Granger, ¿Qué tan bueno es el nivel de Agatha Vane? Me refiero a si te agrada su manera de dar la clase -.

- Bueno... Es un poco cambiante en el ritmo, pero... Por lo general suele exponer sus ideas claramente y es bastante exigente en cuanto al nivel de los trabajos que deben entregársele -.

- Espero que no me decepcione... -. La sangre sucia estaba roja y le temblaban las rodillas bajo la túnica. Ron sólo quería desaparecer. Kenji Urashima llegó unos minutos después, pero no se sentó hasta que halló a Lynn y a Alexandra y las saludó a gritos desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Buenos días Kadyars-Samma, Side-Samma! -. Las dos chicas lo saludaron de buen talante.

- ¡Buenos días Urashima! -. Respondieron las muchachas a coro.

- Pobre! -. Murmuró Lynn. - Es tan agradable que realmente me da un poco de pena que quede en medio de todo -.

- Yo también lo siento, pero no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo ya -. Susurró Alexandra en tono irónico. Realmente quería ver la reacción de los demás cuando el desastre comenzara.

- Harry... -. Era Samantha Shrewd quien se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor. - Quiero saber cuándo podremos reunirnos nuevamente -.

- Aún no le he pensado... Pero definitivamente no será esta semana -. Su tono de voz era cortante. - Luego veremos... La fecha de nuestra cita -. Sam parecía tan desconcertada y asustada que daba la impresión de haber metido las patas. ¿Cita? ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo Potter?... Sus amigos parecían tan desconcertados como la Ravenclaw, que se marchó sin emitir comentario alguno. Black le miraba acusadoramente.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no puedo tener una novia de otra casa? -. Nadie parecía entender su juego, pero no fue necesario seguir fingiendo. En ese mismo momento llegó el correo. Una bonita lechuza con plumas de color canela se acercó a Margaret con timidez. Llevaba atada una carta cuyo sobre llevaba unos colores que Ron reconoció al instante.

- EY! ¡Lleva las insignias del Puddlemere United! -.

- ¡Cierra la bocota Weasley! -. Le insultó Margaret, ya de pésimo humor. Lo último que le faltaba ahora era que toda la mesa se enterara de sus conexiones con el Quidditch. Como Harry estaba al lado de la muchacha, alcanzó a leer el nombre del remitente.

- ¿Qué?... Margaret ¿En serio lo conoces? -. Los demás querían mirar, pero de inmediato la muchacha se metió el sobre dentro de la túnica y los amenazó con sus ojos azules. Efectivamente la carta venía de los cuarteles del Puddlemere United y el remitente era ni más ni menos que OLIVER WOOD.

- Mi niña linda...! -. Dijo Agatha cuando miró el primer sobre que llegó a su mesa. Snape estaba ahuyentando a las lechuzas para que no le echaran a perder el desayuno, y McGonagall observaba muy seria el lío de cartas que le llegaron ese día...

- ¿Puedes dar orden de recibir tus mensajes en tu despacho Agatha Vane? -.

- Regálame a Corvus y asunto solucionado -. Ni como llamado por el destino, Corvus apareció rebatiendo majestuosamente sus alas negras para dejarle a su amo una carta de los Lioncurt.

- Hablando de aves que perturban el desayuno ajeno... -. Comentó irónicamente la maestra. La mujer tomó la segunda carta casi sin darle importancia. Seguramente se trataba de Apolus pidiendo noticias de su maridito... Como buen chico que se queda en casa, la pareja de Thomas estaba hirviendo de celos ante la perspectiva de que McKellen y Snape estaban peligrosamente cerca...- ¡No puedo creerlo! -. Dijo la maestra de repente... Severus le quedó mirando pero ella no le dijo nada... Pensaba que después de tantos años él estaría muerto, como se suponía que debería estarlo su primo...

UTHER GREEN

Pensé que yo era la única que había vuelto de su tumba... Pero la especie parecía multiplicarse y salir a la luz de manera peligrosa... Con dedos nerviosos la profesora desgarró el sobre y se puso de tal manera que Snape no pudiese leer lo que le habían escrito.

Señorita Vane:

Sé que está de vuelta en Hogwarts... Sólo quería informarle que me encontraba acá en Londres por si necesita alguna cosa.

Atte

Uther Green

Y era todo...

- Ya es la hora de que avancemos hacia nuestras clases respectivas -. Anunció la maestra McGonagall con voz severa. Vane fue la primera en parase y salir hacia su sala, pues tenía que afinar los últimos detalles y ponerse de acuerdo con su ayudante... Pero antes de irse dirigió una mirada nostálgica a las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor... Cuando ella tenía once años e ingresó por primera vez en aquel salón lo último que se hubiera imaginado era que Hogwarts se convertiría en la columna vertebral de toda su vida y que cada cosa que hiciera dentro de esas paredes de piedra determinaría su destino hasta ese mismo día... Ya era muy vieja y aún así todo llevaba el sello de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin... Vane miró a Potter brevemente y le sonrió... A donde fuera que los condujera ese capricho eterno que llamamos destino, ellos sabrían siempre que Hogwarts era lo último que les iba a quedar... Tal y como a Severus le había pasado.

Pobre Agatha; si se hubiera quedado sólo un par de minutos más en la Mesa Alta, se le hubiera iluminado el día.

Lo primero que pasó fue que una especie de humo envolvía a los chicos de Gryffindor de pies a cabeza. Los profesores no le prestaron mucha atención a este evento, ya que era muy común que los alumnos se pusieran a ensayar transformaciones en la mitad del desayuno... Sin embargo, cuando el humo se disipó fue más que obvio que eso no era un sencillo accidente...

Los alumnos de primero se observaron los unos a los otros, horrorizados y los de séptimo estaban furiosos. Las preciosas y severas túnicas negras de la casa de los leones habían sido por completo modificadas. Ahora eran de color verde botella, y no sólo eso... Los zapatos de los chicos habían crecido de manera alarmante, como si fueran las chanclas de un payaso y lo más humillante sin duda era la insignia... ¿Recuerdan "El Principito", de Antoine de Saint-Exupery?, Pues bien... Para ninguno de los muchachos Muggles y nacidos Muggle era desconocido el dibujo de la serpiente que se había comido un elefante... Por eso estaban más enojados. La insignia de su Casa Orgullosa y magnífica había desaparecido por completo, siendo reemplazada por un símbolo bastante más artesanal, pero muy gracioso sin duda alguna. Los adornos del león desaparecieron por completo, las pumas y la celada del caballero no estaban. Todo se había reducido a un descomunal blasón con los colores de Slytherin y una ilustración humorística; Una descomunal serpiente que sin duda se había comido un león, puesto que parte de su cuerpo había tomado la silueta del felino, como el dibujo del elefante y la serpiente. La insignia tenía movimiento y la serpiente se relamía de gusto en tanto el león se movía de un lado a otro intentando escapar... Sin éxito por supuesto. Y la leyenda, en vez de rezar GRYFFINDOR, decía WELCOME TO GRYFFIELAND. Si los alumnos de la casa del león pensaron que la broma no podía ser más humillante, los Slytherins se habían quedado callados y los de Raven y Hufflepuff estallaban en carcajadas burlescas... Si a eso añadimos que en su espalda la insignia de broma era enorme y se veía con claridad y que las túnicas verdes llevaban también una hechizo de presencia permanente o algo por el estilo, los chicos y sobre todo la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, querían hallar al culpable y hervirlo en aceite antes de que pudiera vanagloriarse de lo hecho. Las serpientes continuaban en religioso silencio, realmente atónitas por lo pasado. Era desde todo punto de vista obvio que uno de los suyos debió hacer esa broma, lo que se justificaba por el color de las túnicas y las insignias de la Casa Ron y Hermione comprobaron con espanto que sus insignias de prefectos tenían escritos insultos hacia sus dueños. Harry Potter miraba a Draco Malfoy, quien se veía tan sorprendido como él y Ginny no podía creer que Kenji suspirara de alivio al notar sus parches de dibujos animados intactos, en vez de hallarse tan furioso como ella y los demás. Margaret Black y Raphael Lupin buscaban la cara culpable con ojo clínico y Los de sexto peleaban con sus ropas y zapatos para despojárselos; preferían mil veces ir desnudos a dar la clase de Defensa que llevar semejante insulto encima. Luna Lovegood y Samantha Shrewd conjuraban maldiciones para el responsable y Hannah estaba tan triste que nadie se atrevió a hacer algún comentario sobre su nueva túnica verde botella.

Lynn Kadyars era ya incapaz de aguantarse la carcajada, pero el mutismo de sus compañeros era un punto en contra, así que optó por lo más sano; levantarse, salir del salón y partirse de risa en alguna parte alejada de los pasillos... Con calma y una carita de inocente que hubiese engañado a cualquiera, la joven se levantó. Snape y McGonagall no le despegaban los ojos de encima... Uno matado de risa, pero mucho más recatado en sus reacciones y la otra segura de que ella había sido la culpable. Ya cuando salía del salón la joven perdió su batalla contra la risa culpable y empezó a reírse y por supuesto a burlarse...

- ¡Cómo hubiera deseado perpetuar este momento... -.

- KADYARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -. La voz de la maestra de Transformaciones impuso el silencio total entre los de Ravenclaw y los de Hufflepuff que aún se reían... Severus se llevó una mano a la frente, porque las sienes ya empezaban a latirle...

- ¿Sí profesora? -. La ironía de Lynn era insultante. - ¿Qué desea? -.

- ¡Está castigada! -.

- Disculpe, pero usted no tiene razones para castigarme -. Replicó la muchacha con soltura y calma histriónicas. Todos los alumnos le miraban y nadie tenía dudas sobre su culpabilidad.

- Eso lo veremos más tarde... Por ahora quítele a mis alumnos lo que sea que les haya puesto -.

- ¿YO?... Pero si yo no sé qué es lo que llevan encima... Más allá de una ropa de broma muy buena por cierto... -.

- Profesora McGonagall -. Intervino Severus Snape con voz melosa. - Lo que la alumna Kadyars dice es cierto. Usted no tiene prueba alguna de que haya sido la responsable -.

- Eso, está por verse, profesor Snape -. Repuso la mujer con frialdad. - Flitwick sin duda logrará averiguar el origen de este encantamiento y entonces... Le juro que le arrebataré a su casa 100 puntos de manera automática -. Murmullos y protestas se dejaron escuchar desde la mesa de la presunta culpable. - Luego de su próxima clase le espero en la sala de Profesores, Señorita Kadyars, y a usted también, profesor Snape -. Severus estaba lívido de enojo, pero a él tampoco le cabía duda de que esa muchachita era la responsable... Mucho más considerando la reputación de sus padres dentro de los círculos oscuros...

En el salón de DAO mientras tanto, se afinaban los últimos detalles para el comienzo de trimestre.

- ¿Y piensas que nos daremos abasto para tanto mocoso? -. Inquirió despectivamente Thomas... Obviamente aquella era una pregunta retórica.

- No te atrevas a pensar de esa manera, querido... Los chicos de esta escuela son la cosa más deliciosa y más impredecible del planeta, excepto quizás, nuestro amado Severus... -. Replicó con calma, mientras se pintaba con kohol algunos símbolos extraños en la cara y cambiaba el color de su cabello.

- ¿Nuevamente es ese jueguito Agatha?... ¿No crees que es un pelín peligroso? -.

- Hay que arriesgarse. Black está peleando para volver y si está contactándose conmigo es porque yo puedo ayudarlo y nadie más... Después de todo, regresé del maldito infierno ¿No?... De seguro Sirius ya se aburrió de broncearse y desea un poco de nieve... -.

- Pero ya, fuera de joda... -. Dijo el joven seriamente, en tanto acomodaba algunos pupitres de manera que quedaran en la posición predeterminada por ellos dos en la noche anterior. - Lo que intentas es casi suicida... Si lo haces mal, no creo que Paddy quiera recibirte en el Más Allá... Agatha, temo por ti, no me gustaría perder a mi mejor amiga, a mi "prima regalona" -. Susurró Thomas en su oído, las manos posadas sobre los hombros de la mujer. - Tú eres parte de mi familia... -.

- EY!.... No me voy a la guerra -. Le cortó de golpe Vane. Estaba bastante sonrojada, porque esa no era costumbre ni de ella ni de Thomas... - Son sólo algunos símbolos de convocación... Hallaré a Sirius donde sea que esté y te juro que seguiré en esta tierra... Tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer, además... Aún no he besado a Severus como yo quiero y ni loca dejaría que un simple hechizo y una conexión astral me arrebaten aquella posibilidad -. McKellen le miró completamente exasperado... Cuando tenía ganas, Agatha podía ser la mina más empelotante del planeta... Si hubiera sido hombre se hubiera quedado con ella...

- Ya -. Dijo la mujer observando su reloj, para luego hacer un movimiento de su varita y cerrar las contraventanas del salón. La obscuridad fue casi total e instantánea. - Los chicos ya empezarán a llegar y la sala está preparada. Sólo nos queda esperar -.

Luego del numerito de la mesa de Gryffindor, los alumnos iban más que furiosos a la clase de DAO. A Potter le molestaba un poco su cicatriz, pero no era ninguna sensación que no fuese crónica... Sólo eso le recordaba todo lo que tenía qué hacer. Raphael iba con una cara que daba miedo, en tanto Margaret sólo quería encontrar un lugar seguro para poder leer su carta. Ron iba al lado de Granger, y en medio del camino le ofreció una rana de chocolate. La joven se puso roja y no supo qué decir, la pillaron muy de sorpresa. Finalmente aceptó y Potter notó que a Raphael el tema no le hacía mucha gracia, pero con una calma magistral, el muchacho se guardó sus sentimientos y sólo se limitó a seguir con su libro. Si Weasley quería guerra, la iba a tener, pero obviamente regalar ranas de chocolate no era su estilo de acercarse a una chica. Las chicas de las otras casas pasaban por el lado de Lupin haciendo todo tipo de comentarios. Resultaba que hasta con la humillante bromita se veía guapo. Ya el joven se estaba comenzando a apestar.

- ¿Cómo soportas que todo el mundo te mire raro y hable tonterías de ti? -. Le preguntó a Harry bastante fastidiado, mientras subían las escaleras.

- Verás, eso requiere años de práctica en el arte de ignorar al resto del mundo... Pero por lo menos a ti te dicen cosas agradables -. Apuntó con agudeza. Si obviábamos el cupido y el poema de "Los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche", nadie jamás había comentado cerca de él que era apuesto, bueno, no como lo hacían las muchachas cerca de Raphael... Pero bueno Harry ¿Desde cuándo a ti te preocupa tanto que haya un chico guapo a tu lado?.... O sea, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas porque los demás te encuentren guapo?... Dijo la archiconocida vocecita en su cabeza, con el timbre de Hermione Tú tienes mil atributos mejores... Te han llamado uno de los mejores estudiantes de DAO durante tu generación, sacaste MHB más que honorables, tienes muchos amigos y eres un líder innato... ¿Para qué ser más popular, si por lo de Voldemort ya tienes suficiente fama?.... Creo que de veras tienes aires de estrellato en esa cabecita hueca tuya Esa vocecita era lo único sincero en la cabeza de Harry desde la muerte de PadFoot. Samantha y Luna alcanzaron al grupo. Ellas también llevaban las túnicas y la serpiente que se comía un cuervo en la espalda.

- Tenemos que matar a esa Kadyars... -. Comentó Shrewd mirando de reojo al compacto grupo de Slytherins que rodeaba a Lynn. Las serpientes verían como una ofensa que una de los suyos fuera ajusticiada, por ello, aunque no les caía bien la nueva, todos se propusieron cuidarla (Además, consideraban la broma algo realmente digno de una foto). Era una tensión que se respiraba en la fila... Potter sin querer fijó sus ojos en los de Draco y notó algo muy raro... El muchacho parecía muy triste... Por desgracia aquello no podía comentarlo con nadie. Por otro lado Blaise iba de lo más divertido riéndose de algo que nadie pudo ver qué era... De todas maneras, Potter intentaría hablar con él, había pensado en las habilidades del muchacho y tenía una idea que le rondaba en la cabeza desde el día anterior.

-¿Y piensas que van a caer con ese disfraz? -.

- EH! Más respeto con mi uniforme de asesina, mira que a Tío Voldi le costó un mundo diseñarlo -. Dijo Agatha, en tanto Thomas se partía de risa y contemplaba cómo la mujer se acomodaba la máscara de Mortífaga. - Te apuesto que al menos cuatro corren a perderse tras los pupitres -.

- No lo sé... -.

- Antes que nada tratamos con adolescentes, no con la Liga de la Justicia Muggle, mon amour -. Empezó a explicar Vane. - Varios entrarán en pánico nada más notar que las cosas no van como deben ir. El miedo, queridito, es el sentimiento más difícil de anular para un ser humano, y a la vez es uno de los que te deja más vulnerable para el ataque enemigo... He aprendido durante años a manipular el peor miedo de cada ser humano, sin importar quién sea... El encuentro sorpresivo con la muerte -.

- Como lo cuentas, das miedo -. Vane se levantó la máscara y sonrió.

- Gracias. Considerando que yo no peleaba con nadie aparte de Snivellius... -. McKellen se calló el comentario de que la profesora se veía mucho más pequeña de lo normal con esa túnicia, y pidió al señor que no se la fuera a pisar y toda la obra se fuera al cuerno. Él también se puso la más cara de Death Eater y lego usó su hechizo desilusionador... Era mejor ir prevenido por si alguien usaba el contrahechizo. 


	19. 19

REVIEWS: Mi Parte favorita SIIIIIIIIII

RAPHAEL LUPIN: Sé que es un lío eso de inscribirse para poner los reviews... Y ya lo ves; tu fans club sólo debe organizarse para empezar a sesionar... Cuídate... Tú igual Uther Green... Miren que aquí los chicos guapos(Sin importar nada de nada) están propensos a ser encerrados en un baño y sencillamente desaparecer entre una legión de manos cariñosas muahahahaha!

LoBeZnO: Debo admitir que me has atrapado. Bueno debo hacer un mea culpa, ya que nunca había revisado el estado de los párrafos del fic. Como no tengo mucho tiempo, porque voy a un ciber café, o estoy en la biblioteca pública(o sea, la Internet no la paga mi madrecita, la pago yo con el dinero de mis cigarrillos) realmente no tengo mucho tiempo de nada, ya que abro msn y empiezo a hablar con los personajes del fic para ver qué quieren hacer en el próximo cap y eso... Por lo general, sólo me preocupaba de que apareciera en la barra de arriba el número del último capitulo publicado y cerraba... Hoy (30 de junio) revisé bien y realmente tienes toda la razón... Me perdí leyendo mi propio fic --, así que en mi casita, tranquilita, me he dado a la tarea de pasar todos los capítulos a .txt y arreglarlos para que no se vea amontonado. Realmente, si hay alguien más, aparte de Sariluri y tú que lee (los personajes no van, porque tienen los capítulos en .doc, con las fuentes y todo, no sean pillines) este cuento, pucha, les pido mil disculpas, porque no me había dado cuenta( sé que no es excusa, pero es la primera vez que publico en Internet alguna cosa que tenga más de dos párrafos y no tenía idea de lo difícil que era) Pasando a otro punto ¿quién le recomendó mi fic?. Ya es segunda vez que me pasa, que creo que han posteado mis amigos y no es así, es gente que no conozco. Eso me hace feliz feliz, gracias.  
Me alegra mucho que a ti y a Sariluri les guste ( pobre sari, ella se leyó los trece caps --) mil besitos para ustedes Y sobre la pregunta que dejaste... Creo que nadie lee por una sencilla razón... Con el lío de los diálogos no se entiende nada(Quiero pensar que es eso y no que soy un looser como escritor --)

Nada, pues, que espero que a ti y a los que me siguen les agraden estos capítulos nuevos y sigan la historia, porque la trama guarda demasiadas sorpresas...

Atte

Thomas McKellen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedicado a: Todos mis amigos de la HPS... Chicos, hay que aguardar el estreno con ánimo... No hay que comer ansias...

19 Túnicas, Hechizos, Espadas, Varitas, Pupitres, Mapas, Anillos... -  
Y una Motocicleta.  
-  
II (Irritante no?)

El grupo de Potter iba preparado para todo, menos para lo que halló. Durante varios días(en realidad, todas las vacaciones de Navidad) habían estado lanzando diversas teorías sobre lo que podría esperarles esa clase. Se habían imaginado desde un ring o algo parecido a la tarima del Club de Duelo en segundo hasta una salida afuera y una carrera de obstáculos como el examen de Remus para el tercer curso... Sin embargo, nada...

- La sala está vacía -. Dijo Sam- ¿No les habían dicho nada a los prefectos sobre un traslado de lugar? -. Hermione, Ron, Ernie y Hannah movieron la cabeza negativamente.

- Supongo que entonces debemos entrar y esperar -. Comentó Margaret. Ella y Raphael se miraron; parecían pensar en la misma cosa. Más atrás, Kadyars tomaba de una mano a Blaise, que se ponía más rojo que un tomate.

- Perdona, pero ¿Siempre sucede lo mismo? -. Inquirió la extranjera.

- No... Es raro. Siempre nos aguarda la maestra cerca de la puerta porque le molesta mucho la luz solar. Ahora ha cerrado las contraventanas... -. Comentó Zabini, bastante confuso.

- Seguramente hará proyección de diapositivas... -.

- Tú no conoces a la loca que dicta la clase, Kadyars -. Le comentó Malfoy, echándose el cabello rosa hacia atrás. Mientras no se mirara a un espejo, el muchacho no parecía demasiado incómodo con su color de cabello nuevo. No le quedaba de otra... Luego de sus remordimientos había intentado todos los hechizos que se le habían ocurrido para quitarse el color, sin éxito. Raphael se dio la vuelta para que nadie le viera reírse. - Antes que una aburrida proyección de diapositivas prefiere hacernos matar un Colacuerno Húngaro con una cucharita de té -. Escupió con sorna. Crabbe y Goyle rieron de manera automática antes de separarse del grupo para su clase aparte. Zabini tomó la palabra.

- La profesora es bastante especial... No le gusta mucho hacer clases normales... Prefiere que aprendamos peleando y haciendo a leer de los libros -. Le dijo fluidamente. Kadyars le quedó mirando. Bueno, ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de clases. Si bien los maestros eran muy dados dictar y hablar, los duelos entre alumnos en los pasillos eran las clases prácticas. Ella estaba preparada para cualquier cosa...

- Oye... Pero ¿qué se supone que hará hoy? -.

- Supongo que pedirnos la tarea de las vacaciones -.

- ¿Dan tareas? -. Intervino de pronto Savrile DuPorto.

- Si -. Replicó Blaise con extrañeza. - Un metro y medio de pergamino sobre las teorías de defensa en un duelo y un plan de ataque en caso de... Un duelo. Está algo obsesionada conque sepamos defendernos de los Death Eaters por si acaso nos topamos con uno en la calle... -. Las chicas norteamericanas cuchicheaban detrás de los Slytherins... Todos les parecía de lo más entretenido.

- Dicen que vamos a pelear -. Comentó Ruri Duncan.

- Al fin -. Dice Lucy Bloom.

- ¿Duelo?- Deja escapar Danielle LeGrand, en francés - Perfecto... Me vengaré de ese pelirrojo imbécil... Nadie se mete con mi familia y menos conmigo sin pagar las consecuencias... -.

- ¿Disculpa? -. Le cortó la inspiración Sofía Grimaldi- Somos Ravenclaws, nos agradaría que nos contaras el chiste, por favor -. Danielle le quedó mirando con calma.

- No es nada del otro planeta -.

-POTTER ¿PIENSAS QUEDARTE EN LA PUERTA PARADO TODO EL DÍA? -. Gritó Malfoy - ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ QUE NADIE QUIERE SACARTE FOTOS -. Harry se puso rojo, pues las muchachas nuevas lo miraban con curiosidad. -SI POTTER, ADMITE QUE AHORA TIENES UN RIVAL - Seguía el pelirosado, notando que ese era un punto débil de su compañero.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¿POTTER SE CREE EL NIÑO LINDO DE HOGWARTS? -. Gritó con malicia Lynn - ESE SI QUE ES UN BUEN CHISTE... -. Potter estaba llegando a su límite. Hermione le agarró por un brazo, para detenerle.

- Harry, no vale la pena rebajarse... Por favor, déjalos hablar, son tal para cual -.

- Ya me las van a pagar... Malfoy por apestoso, y esa muchachita por lo que le hizo a la insignia de mi casa -.

-¿SE VAN A QUEDAR ADMIRANDO EL PAISAJE? -. Gritó alguien desde la parte de atrás, cuya voz nadie fue capaz de reconocer. Luego Ron pudo sentir con claridad el ruido de pasos a su lado (Donde no había nadie) y todos empezaron a avanzar con mucha prudencia... De Agatha Vane ya se esperaban cualquier cosa...

En la obscuridad los muchachos alcanzaban a distinguir que la sala se hallaba despejada como siempre, pero que en la parte delantera se hallaba un cúmulo de bancos apilados de tal modo que se asemejaban a una trinchera. La última en entrar fue Danielle LeGrand y la puerta se cerró con un sonoro golpe que hizo que la mayoría de las chicas ahogaran un gemido. Hermione tenía tanto miedo que se acercó al primer chico que pilló... Era Potter.

- Aquí estoy Hermione -. Dijo el muchacho y en la oscuridad Raphael y Ron los buscaron con ojos que se acostumbraban a la penumbra.

- ¿Cuál es la idea? -. Dejó escapar Kadyars en tono burlón, para disimular un poco que inquietud que se apoderaba de ella... - ¿Esperar a que nos pongamos a gritar en la obscuridad? -. Lupin invocó un Lumos y alcanzaron a ver que una figura negra se acercaba a la chica extrajera y le susurraba al oído, con voz de ultratumba...

- Ciertamente... Queremos que monten mucho Show... -. La figura llevaba una máscara de Death Eater y todo el mundo pudo verlo.

- NOX -. Se escuchó otra voz y el hechizo de Lupin fue anulado. Como era obvio, algunas chicas comenzaron a gritar... Durante los primeros 10 segundos todo fue confusión. Ya no se podían invocar hechizos de luz; por alguna razón sólo salían un par de chispitas y las sombras se tragaban los Lumos o los fuegos de colores de Granger... La mayoría comenzó a huir hacia la puerta y entonces...

- FERMAPORTUS -. El trozo de madera hizo un ruido de succión... Adiós a aquella posibilidad... Una a una las contraventanas emitieron el mismo sonido.

- No queremos que nuestros alumnos se vayan a lastimar ¿no? -. Dijo Thomas, a espaldas de Potter. El moreno intentó atacarle, pero Granger no se le despegaba de encima... El valor se le había quedado en la otra túnica.

- Por supuesto que no -. Replicó Vane impostando su voz, a espaldas de Malfoy. - Nuestro señor los quiere de una pieza... querido ¿Serías tan amable de abrir el portal? -. Agatha tomó por la cabellera a Draco, y lo hizo agacharse para mirarla. - Vamos a ver si tu padre se sorprende con este regalito que le llevo... -. Al escuchar los gemidos del Slyhterin, algunos comenzaron a pensar que en serio alguien quería raptárselos...

- ¿Cómo va a esconder esto? -. Intentó hablar Harry... - Todos sabrán que fue usted, Vane -. Nuevamente toda su confianza en la maestra se había ido a caño... Agatha se largó a reír.

- ¿Lo escuchaste mon amour? -. Se dirigió a Thomas. - Como si a mí me importara... ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué regrese a dar explicaciones, Potter?. Vamos Drakito, Tú serás el primero... Lord Voldemort estará feliz de ver a la familia Malfoy reunida... -. Thomas abrió algo así como una puerta en medio de la pizarra y agarrando a Draco en el aire, lo lanzó adentro. El joven gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de desaparecer y los puffies empezaron a darle patadas a la puerta. Agatha se quitó la máscara. Todos pudieron ver la locura en sus ojos a la débil luz verde que el portal proyectaba.

- Es inútil... He puesto tantos hechizos que se pasarían el resto del trimestre quitándolos de la puerta... La única manera de salir de acá y recuperar a sus compañeros es derrotándome... Y luego derrotando a Lord Voldemort... ¡A Potter! -. Thomas entendió el juego de Agatha y se fue a pelear con el chico, pero de repente se halló con una nutrida guardia protegiéndolo. El primero en atacar fue Raphael, pero como McKellen aún estaba desilusionado, no fue mucho lo que pudo hacer...

- Por lo que noto tu tío no te ha enseñado lo básico ¿no? -. Se burló. Los de Slytherin no podían creerlo. Finalmente Danielle se lanzó contra la profesora.

- EXPELLIARMUS! -. Al grito de LeGrand se unieron todos los que estaban protegiendo a Harry. Pero las cosas no fueron bien... Los hechizos eran detenidos y se devolvían o anulaban... Agatha definitivamente no estaba sola, y quien fuera que la seguía, se encargaba de cubrirle las espaldas... Ni siquiera tenían tiempo para organizarse...

- Esto no va bien... -. Dejó escapar Hermione en tanto Ron le hacía la guardia... - Vamos a tontas y a locas... -.

- ¡Por la derecha! -. Exclamó Harry. Raphael desvió un Desmaius... - Tienen razón, necesitamos algo para poder crear una estrategia... -.

- ¡Esta tipa quiere matarnos! -.

- No, esto es sólo una prueba... -. Dijo Raphael -... Margaret -.

- ¿Sí? -.

- Somos muchos, deben distraerlos... Grita a los demás que los ataquen... -. Margaret comenzó a mirar a todos lados... Sus ojos hicieron contacto sólo con los de Lynn. Los chicos corrían de un lado a otro y ahora Neville hacía lo que podía por detener algunos hechizos que venían de la nada... La única fuente de luz, que era el pozo por el cual habían hecho desaparecer a Malfoy, se cerró... La luz se apagó y los destellos de los hechizos era lo único que iluminaba la sala.

- PROTEGO! -. Raphael creó con su poder una especie de círculo que detenía los hechizos que les lanzaran en la obscuridad... Eso les daría tiempo para pensar... Aunque no mucho. Podían escuchar claramente cómo Vane daba indicaciones para deshacerse de Blaise Zabini...

- Vamos, Blaise... Es hora de reunirte con tu familia, a ver qué tal lucen todos en el infierno... Susurró la mujer en los oídos del muchacho... En la obscuridad un grito y luego... Un choque metálico, dos hojas sueltan chispas...

- Thomas... -. El cuerpo de Lynn hace un ruido seco en el piso. Más gritos... Pasos, gente tropezando y cayendo al suelo...

Era un completo caos...

Algunos alumnos que habían notado el grupo de sillas y mesas al fondo, se desplazaron rápidamente hacia aquel lugar para poder reguardarse... Penelope no permitió que Neville se moviera cuando él le propuso la idea, porque le daba mala espina. Exacto.

-AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! -. Ruidos metálicos nuevamente.

- LUMOS -. Gritó DuPorto y sólo pudieron vislumbrar un vacío... Las mesas y sillas también habían desaparecido...

Harry estaba muy nervioso, pero intentaba mantener la mente clara. Hermione se había asustado demasiado, tal vez porque durante las vacaciones había empezado a confiar demasiado en Agatha y esto, francamente... Le dejó desarmada de un solo golpe. Margaret Black estaba al lado de Raphael, intentando conservar la calma. Entre las sombras, se llevaba la mano a su collar y le pedía a Sirius que la ayudara... No podía morirse de miedo justo ahora.

- Está bien -. Se dejó escuchar la voz de Potter sobre las demás y las risas de Agatha y otra persona. - Esto es un juego y debemos tomarlo como tal... La única manera de acabar con esto es derrotando a la maestra -. Con cada palabra su mente se aclaraba... Sí, esto era una de las bromas macabras de Agatha, como aquella en la que le sacó información del Ejército de Dumbledore.- Raphael, tú cubrirás a Margaret. Margaret, tú empieza a atacar, lanza lo que sea, debes encargarte de dejar inconsciente a Agatha. Hermione, Ron, ustedes conmigo. Tenemos que estar atentos. La fortaleza de Agatha es la criatura que le protege, aquí es seguro que hay otro chico y tenemos que anularlo -.

- ¡Pero no podemos verlo ! -. Protestó Ron.

- Ese es el gran problema -.

- Esperen... -. Las chicas de Ravenclaw parecían ya haber sacado un plan, así que se lanzaron al ataque. Era increíble. Las muchachas de Salem más Luna y Samantha se fueron de cabeza en contra de Agatha y la persona invisible... La lógica de ellas era sencilla; la compañía de la maestra era invisible, pero podían sentirla, así que Ruri sacó de su mochila una polvera y mientras las demás atacaban, ella aguardaba el momento de voltearle el maquillaje encima al intruso. Raphael entonces tuvo una idea... No veían nada, pero sabían, por las indicaciones de las muchachas, más o menos lo que estaba pasando.

- Vamos Ruri! -. Gritaba Sofía. - Sólo siéntelo, como nos decía Miss Hart! -.

- ¡Concéntrate! -.

- ¿Piensan que con eso nos van a detener? -. Se burló Agatha. - Pues no conocen a los Ingleses... Los Death Eaters no son cosa de broma. ¡DESMAIUS! -. Grimaldi gritó de espanto cuando el cuerpo inerte de Duncan chocó contra ella y la precipitó al piso.

- ¡La mató! -.

- No -. Dijo Danielle -. Sólo le dejó inconsciente -. Las muchachas de Ravenclaw vieron destruida su estrategia, y Luna se perdió entre la gente... - Bien, pues me parece que tendré que salvarles el trasero yo -. Dijo de nuevo la francesa - LÚMINA CORPUS INERTEM! -. Fue casi instantáneo y tomó de sorpresa a todo el mundo... En la obscuridad LeGrand tocó la hoja de su espada con la punta de su varita y esta se envolvió de luz(es como la espada de Bilbo Bolsón en el Hobbit)... Agatha notó con sorpresa que la chica de Slyhterin no era la única que llevaba una espada a la clase. Thomas intentó destruir el hechizo pero le fue imposible... La espada de La francesa se iluminó como si fuera una antorcha... Se pudo ver todo y de inmediato Kadyars, que ya se había puesto de pie, se acercó a ella.

- Vas a tener que enseñarme esa, francesita -. Le dijo en tono festivo.

- Si, cuando quieras -.

- Por lo que noto tendremos diversión ¿no lo crees Thomas? -.

- ¿Cuál es tu idea Raphael? -.

- Yo sé de un hechizo que puede marcar a la gente que lleve conjuros de invisibilidad -. Dijo el chico con rapidez. - Pero necesito saber su ubicación exacta para poder lanzárselo, de lo contrario podría causar algún lío. Lo único malo es que si no impacta de inmediato empieza a rebotar y es peligroso... El hechizo es muy inestable...-.

- Bueno, entonces nos ponemos a tus órdenes -. Dijo Granger de inmediato. Ron le miró con enojo - Si tienes una idea, dila -. No hubo más pelea.

- Es claro. Tenemos que neutralizar primero a la mujer... Yo me encargaré del otro, no se preocupen. Black, yo te quiero conmigo, al parecer tú también sabes de lo que te hablo ¿NO? -.

- Más o menos... -.

- Ya no puedo sostener esto por más tiempo... A la cuenta de tres: Uno, dos... TRES!!! -

- EXPELLIARMUS!! -. Danielle atravesó volando la sala... Su espada cayó peligrosamente cerca de alguien que sólo gritó cuando la hoja afilada le arañó la cara. Todo nuevamente se sumió en la oscuridad más profunda. Lynn se quedó sola y sin ver nada.

-LUMOS! -. No hubo caso. Ya no se podían conjurar más hechizos de luz...

¿Cuánta gente faltaba?. Eso era algo que nadie sabía. Gray y Longbottom se separaron y empezaron a atacar de inmediato. Hermione era la que estaba más cerca de Vane en ese momento.

- DESMAIUS! -. La profesora no lo pensó dos veces y empujó a Granger para que el hechizo le diera de lleno y cayera al piso inconsciente. Era ya un poco difícil moverse... Habían varias personas desmayadas. Samantha estaba paralizada por completo y para más remate le sangraba la cara... Pensaba en su familia, pero no podía moverse; las piernas sencillamente no le respondían.

Un nuevo grito se unió a los demás. Esta vez un destello que venía de un costado iluminó el cuerpo de Blaise que era lanzado igual que su compañero Malfoy por un agujero de luz.

- Están separados! -. Gritó Raphael y Margaret le siguió. Sin duda sería más sencillo atacarlos de esa manera. Lynn aguardaba aquel instante de iluminación para irse contra Vane, espada en ristre...

Otro choque metálico y una patada que lanzó lejos a la Slytherin...

Mierda!. Se dijo la muchacha. No puedo atacar porque están todos metidos ahí... A pesar de todo Kadyars era incapaz de agredir a alguien que no le atacara, menos con su espada... Era muy arriesgado, pero ya estaban en peligro.... Esa mujer era tan desquiciada como sus padres... Y le iba a hacer pagar aquella humillación.

Potter y Weasley también se habían separado, siguiendo sus impulsos. El hecho de que Hermione hubiera caído por un hechizo que era de Neville estaba matando de rabia al pelirrojo, sólo quería vengar ese daño, pero no se le ocurría nada. El moreno se dijo que si esto era sólo un examen, Agatha se iba a enterar de quién era Harry Potter.

-EXPELLIARMUS!! -. Agatha usó el hechizo para hacer volar a Ron y que este cayera justo sobre Raphael y Margaret, al notar que su amigo estaba en problemas.

DEMONIOS! DEJEN DE ATACARME Se decía la mujer, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Ya su poder disminuía; ella era de envenenar, los duelos no se le daban nada de bien. Sino fuera por la ayuda de Thomas (Que como buen familiar de los Malfoy, sabía lo que eran los duelos de largo aliento) ella ya estaría derrotada... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?. Era un misterio, pero Agatha calculaba que la clase estaba a punto de finalizar... Su objetivo era anular a Potter. Si notaban que él caía, los demás terminarían dándose por vencidos... Agatha quería un duelo sólo con él...

- Vane dime por favor que esto es un juego -. Le gritó el muchacho de ojos verdes de improviso.

- No, no lo es en absoluto... Pero ven por mí, que los demás se vayan al cuerno... Mi Señor estará muy orgulloso de mí si logro derrotar al famoso Potter -. El adolescente aún trataba de negarse la verdad, pero ya era imposible... Sólo él podría salvar a sus compañeros, así que se acercó a Agatha justo cuando Kadyars iba a atacarla... Thomas pensó rápido y notando que su prima estaba justo detrás del pizarrón, conjuró un hechizo sin voz y nuevamente el portal que se había tragado a Malfoy se abrió. Vane miró por un segundo y pareció comprender los pensamientos de su ayudante, al notar que Kadyars iba espada en mano, y tomando velocidad...

- POTTER! -. Gritó Raphael, que no estaba tan lejos, pero ya era tarde. Vane se quitó de en medio y fue la Slytherin quien empujó a Harry hacia el agujero...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -.

THUD!

El cuerpo de Harry cayó pesadamente sobre algo blandito. Cuando Potter pudo levantar el torso de aquello que había amortiguado su caída, vio una mancha rosada y supo que estaba arriba de Draco Malfoy. Potter jadeaba, pero Draco no empezó a quejarse para que se quitara de encima, como debería hacerlo cualquier ser humano al que le ha caído de ninguna parte su peor enemigo.

- Perdona -. Balbuceó Potter y se dejó caer a un lado. - ¿Dónde estamos? -.

- No sé, pero no me hace ninguna gracia... -. Thomas lo había lanzado con mala voluntad, y muy contrario a su costumbre, el aristócrata muchacho aterrizó de cara y no de trasero... Le sangraba la nariz por la fuerza del impacto y de suerte no se la había quebrado. Harry comenzó a reírse mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

- Vane, eres una hija de la gran puta!!! -. Exclamó con una voz extraña, mezcla de enojo y alivio...

- Noto que al fin coincidimos en algo... -. Comentó enojado el chico de cabello especial.

- Puede ser... Pero te has perdido de todo Malfoy... -.

- Como si tuviera tantas ganas de pelear contra un Death Eater... ¿No ves que podrían hacernos cualquier cosa? -. Draco se llevó la mano al medallón... Pero Potter estaba casi ciego, así que no lo notó. Algunos minutos después, en los cuales Potter se dedicó a buscar sus gafas (menos mal que cayeron con él) la conversación continuó en los términos más civilizados...

- Es gracioso que tú lo digas... -. Comentó Harry - ¿Quién lo diría? Draco le teme a los Mortífagos... -. De inmediato el rubio(sigue teniendo el pelo rosado, es que no sabía cómo ponerle) tomó por la túnica verde al Gryffindor y lo atrajo hacia sí.

- Sigue hablando y te juro que te mato aquí mismo -.

- No te temo, cobarde... -. Replicó el moreno con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara. - No te atreverías a pegarme... -. Por Dios! ¿Quién era ahora el nervioso?

- No te gustaría averiguarlo... -. Afirmó Draco, con tanto odio en su voz que Potter le creyó... Pero no era odio hacía él, era el odio que Draco se tenía a sí mismo por sentir aquello... Las cosas estaban escapando de sus manos y su padre se lo había repetido mil veces en su tono tan empelotantemente Malfoy T.M. ...

- No lo olvides... Somos los dueños del mundo si queremos serlo... Seremos esclavos... Si amanecemos de humor... Pero siempre, siempre Draco, los Malfoy llevarán las riendas de la situación, 'siempre' -. Ya sin fuerzas, Malfoy empujó a Harry, tirándolo al piso.

- Quiero que me saques de aquí, Potter -.

- ¿Perdón? -. Draco le puso su varita en el cuello a su compañero.

- Lo que escuchaste... Esa mujer debió decirte la manera de salir de aquí... Sácame de este sucucho sino quieres que empiece a correr sangre... "Tu sangre" -.

En la superficie(o más bien, en otro plano...) Los chicos luchaban con desesperación... Tal y como lo había previsto la profesora, nada más ver cómo Potter era supuestamente "Raptado por la Profe de DAO Traidora" quedaron descabezados. Sólo Raphael y Lynn hacían algo más o menos organizado. Margaret estaba asustada y Ron tiraba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, intentando hallar al chico invisible. Kadyars se sentía humillada completamente, primero lo de los carruajes en Hogsmeade y ahora esto... No le interesaba para nada la suerte de Potter... Sólo deseaba vengarse y dejar a la mujer en una situación realmente difícil, así que empuñó su espada con fuerza y sin preocuparse por ser tragada por algún agujero emprendió un nuevo ataque...

- LAS LUCES -. Gritó vane y estas se encendieron al instante. Los pocos que quedaban en pie se taparon los ojos, deslumbrados, pero Raphael se acostumbró pronto y pudo notar una cosa extraordinaria...

En la parte delantera del salón, Agatha y Kadyars estaban a un paso de asesinarse mutuamente. La hoja ondulada de la espada de Lynn estaba apoyada en el cuello de Agatha... y había alcanzado a hacer un pequeño corte que sangraba... La profesora, en tanto y aprovechándose de su baja estatura, le tenía la punta de una daga (De hoja igualmente ondulada) apoyada en el pecho a su pupila...

- Bonita espada -. Comentó la joven, con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Digo lo mismo de su daga, profesora Vane -. Las dos mujeres no cedían un centímetro de terreno... Para Kadyars esto no era un juego, aunque con tener a Agatha entre la espada y la pared, literalmente, era bastante para alimentar su ego. Cuando ambas notaron que la otra no iba a salir con sorpresas, depusieron las armas y la clase se relajó un poco. Los chicos pudieron notar entonces que vane llevaba el cabello oscuro, como en el tren, y que tenía la cara dibujada con runas de las más diversas clases... Eso reforzaba bastante su imagen de demente ante el grupo, pero Vane no les prestó atención.

- ¿Pero qué significa esto? -. Inquirió Savrile, quien se había mantenido al margen de toda la batalla sabrá Dios cómo.

- Esto, mis queridos alumnos, era su examen de duelo y técnicas de concentración. Lamento profundamente que los estudiantes nuevos hayan quedado en medio, pero si les avisaba, se filtraría la información y todos vendrían más preparados.

- ¿Dónde tiene a nuestros compañeros? -. Preguntó con voz enronquecida Raphael. Margaret parecía salir de su shock y Ron aún procesaba la información.

- Están a salvo... Tranquilos -. De inmediato la profesora se acercó a Granger y le aplicó un ENERVATE. Uno a uno, los alumnos desmayados regresaron al mundo real y parecían muy atemorizados o confundidos... Pero nadie estaba alegre o conforme...

Sólo querían matar a Agatha por la bromita macabra...

Granger miró a todos lados, buscando a Ron, y cuando este se acercó, comenzó a buscar a Harry y a Raphael...

- ¿DÓNDE TIENES A HARRY? -.

- Todos están bien, pero no los regresaré mientras esté todo este lío ¿está bien? -. Esa era una orden, y aunque nadie quería obedecerla, les tocó comerse la rabia y empezar a levantar a los desmayados... La sala era un verdadero campo de batalla. Las contraventanas fueron liberadas y una luz aún más potente inundó la habitación... Agatha parecía particularmente incómoda por este hecho. Thomas, a su lado, le habló mentalmente.

¿Y qué? ¿Piensas dejar a tu sobrino a y a Potter encerrados hasta mañana?

Sino conociera tan bien a los Malfoy, lo haría. Pero podría apostarte mi fortuna y mi gato a que mi amado Drakito no va a aprovechar esta oportunidad que le he regalado... Es demasiado Narcissa como para tomar iniciativa La mujer sonrió.

Bueno, si tú lo dices...

Sin embargo, es muy pronto... Quiero saber si la tentación se lo come o no

Te apuesto mi gato a que no

Cuando todos los chicos volvieron en sí y la sala quedó ordenada (Benditos hechizos de labores domésticas) Agatha se puso al frente de la clase e hizo aparecer cojines para que se sentaran. Samantha no había permitido que nadie le tocara y Kadyars estaba un poco preocupada por el paradero de Blaise...

- Muy bien, supongo que todos querrán lanzarme más que un par de hechizos para hacerme pagar el susto que les di, pero si son lo bastante inteligentes entenderán mis razones... El sistema de evaluación será el siguiente: Los alumnos quedarán separados en grupos debido a sus actuaciones y entonces serán calificados basándose en cómo se comportaron: Si huyeron, tomaron el puesto de mando, si acaso intentaron lucirse... -. Los ojos azules de vane estaban fijos en los grises de Lynn. - O si sencillamente sirvieron para hacer bulto y dificultar el desarrollo de sus compañeros... -. Ron, Hermione, Neville y Penelope enrojecieron al unísono -. Una floritura de su varita y en el rincón derecho de la parte delantera apareció la trinchera de pupitres y un grupo más o menos grande de pupilos asustados que miraron a todos lados antes de osar poner un pie fuera de su guarida.

- Tranquilos, ya no mataré a nadie... -. Comentó, mirando a sus discípulos - Es realmente vergonzoso ver que aún se comportan como niños, intentado llamar a sus madres -. Una mano invisible tomó una tiza y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón lo que parecía una lista... Cuando terminó el diagrama quedó más o menos así

MUGGLES

HECHICEROS COMUNES

AURORS

EN CALIDAD DE BULTO

La tabla era bastante burlesca, pero ilustrativa. Varios tragaron saliva cuando les explicaron qué relación tenía aquello con sus calificaciones de segundo trimestre.

- Bien, creo que ya es hora. Tú te encargas de tu mitad y yo de la mía. Puedes empezar -. Le dijo al aire y la tiza nuevamente comenzó a grabar palabras, esta vez nombres de cada uno de los cuadritos vacíos.Cuando la tiza anotó un buen grupo. Agatha tomó el mando y terminó de rellenar. (Para los personajes que nos importan) La tabla quedó así:

MUGGLES:

-Hannah Abbot -Savrile DuPorto -Ernie Macmillan -Shannon O'Kefee -Seamus Finnigan -Dean Thomas -Millicent Bulstrode

HECHICEROS COMUNES:

-Margaret Black -Sofia Grimaldi -Lucy Bloom -Neville Longbottom -Luna Lovegood -Samantha Shrewd -Alexandra Side -Heather McGregor

AURORS:

-Raphael Lupin -Danielle LeGrand -Ruri Duncan -Lynn Kadyars

EN CALIDAD DE BULTO:

-Hermione Granger -Ron Weasley -Pansy Parkinson -Harry Potter -Draco Malfoy -Blaise Zabini

- Por lo que podrán notar, la mayoría reprobó de la peor manera que puede existir... Al huir, me demostraron que no sabían cómo enfrentarme, y que, por supuesto, el metro y medio de tarea no ha servido más que para darles algo qué hacer durante la misa del Gallo... -.

- ¡Pero es que usted no podía hacernos algo así! -. Protestó Hermione.

- ¿Qué no? -. Dijo pensativamente la profesora. -Pero si en esta clase les han echado el Maleficio Imperius, los han enfrentado a Boggarts en tercero (Cuando se supone que eso se hacía hasta el cuatro año)... En fin, que sólo faltaba que se los raptara un Mortífago y podrían decir que ya lo han visto todo... De todas maneras, señorita Granger, puede ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall o con el Director, a mí no me va a matar tener una queja en mi contra... Aunque sería la primera, mis otros alumnos la pasan bastante bien... Como sea, la calificación no les será cambiada ni mejorada ni empeorada, así que si alguno se pasó por alto en nuestra evaluación, se ha salvado. El resto ha comenzado bastante mal el trimestre conmigo... Y los pocos que quedaron en el casillero de Aurors, bueno, pues ¡Los felicito!, porque lograron vencer su miedo, su sorpresa e hicieron algo más que quedarse mirando o correr a perderse... Ah!, creo que no se los había dicho bien... Los extremos tienen los reprobados y los que están en las listas centrales han aprobado, algunos a rastras, pero aprobaron al fin y al cabo... Ahora si me permiten... Quiero que los alumnos nuevos se acerquen hasta acá y esperen órdenes... -.

De regreso a "Donde sea que Thomas McKellen envió a Harry y a Draco"...

- Bueno, ¿no se supone que tú eres el favorito de ese engendro que tenemos por profesora? Sácanos de aquí, niño genio -. Malfoy estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, y eso en verdad se veía bastante peligroso... Sólo la incierta situación en la cual se hallaban impedía a Potter ponerle un Desmaius para estar en paz...

- Ya Malfoy, pareces una vieja histérica y me estás dando jaqueca -. Dijo el muchacho por quinta vez... La verdad sea dicha, no querían estar juntos porque ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de resistir la tentación de tirársele encima al otro... Lo de la noche de Halloween estaba latente, dolorosamente latente...

- SACAMEDEAQUIPOTTER -. Eso era una orden y terminó por colmar la paciencia de Harry

- Tengo unas ganas enormes de golpearte ¿Lo sabías? -. Le dijo estrellándolo contra una de las paredes de aquel pozo- Y si no cierras el pico de una buena vez voy a terminar haciéndolo... -.

- Hazlo... Me gustaría que lo hicieras... -.

- No me tientes, es en serio -. Reiteró el moreno, volviéndolo a azotar contra el muro. - No me gusta que me den órdenes... -.

- ¡Eres tan vulgar! -.

- ¿De veras? -. La voz de Harry era ronca y amenazante, en sus ojos verdes destellaba el odio (y lo otro también). Los dos se habían sumergido en interpretar papeles, como si fueran actores, pero las cosas estaban empezando a salirse de control nuevamente... Draco quería gritarle muchas cosas, pero prefirió callárselas... Como le decían por ahí "Más vale conservar fría la sangre" - Pues a mucha honra soy un intrépido vulgar que un aristócrata cobarde... Eres tan malo en la magia que ni siquiera has podido quitarte el tono rosa del pelo... ¿O es que acaso te gusta ese color? -.Se burló.

- Me gusta el rosa, si lo quieres saber -. Mintió el otro, para de un solo golpe dar vuelta la situación, tomando a Potter por sorpresa. Ahora, El Niño Que Sobrevivió era golpeado contra las piedras. -¿A ti no te gusta? -.

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano, mientras los chicos del intercambio avanzaban hacia la tarima delantera.

- ¿Sí señorita Granger? -.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÄN NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS? -. Exclamó la joven, en educada demanda.

- Bueno, si tanto los quieres ver... -. Nuevos movimientos de varita y los tres muchachos aparecieron por donde mismo se habían perdido. Potter y Malfoy cayeron sobre Ruri y Danielle, en tanto Blaise quedó encima de Samantha Shrewd. Los tres parecían igualmente confundidos y se pusieron de pie entre empujones y disculpas tontas.

- ¿Le importaría, Hermione, que continuemos con la clase ahora que le regresé a su amigo? -. Preguntó la mujer con fastidio. La joven interpelada se puso roja como un tomate en tanto los muchachos tomaban asiento e intentaban asimilar lo sucedido.

Zabini estaba pálido. 


	20. 20

Con Cariño para Katty Te echo de menos amiga mía... Y espero que pronto nos podamos ver...

20 Túnicas, Hechizos, Espadas, Varitas, Pupitres, Mapas, Anillos... -  
Y una Motocicleta.  
------------------

III (Lo sé, pero juro que termino acá)

El resto de la clase fue un lío total. Blaise se veía muy descompuesto. Al parecer Agatha no había reparado en que había dos chicos en su clase que recientemente habían perdido a sus padres y que al ver las máscaras de Death Eaters, sencillamente entrarían en pánico… Los muchachos nuevos pasaron al frente y Vane les hizo exhibir sus Patronus a los que supieran hacerlo. Por decir lo menos, fueron IMPRESIONANTES… Agatha estaba tan entusiasmada por las aptitudes de Kadyars y LeGrand que les obsequió 50 puntos a cada una…

- De haberlo sabido, yo también hubiera bajado mi katana -. Se quejó Black.

- Antes de que se vayan… ¿Alguien me podría explicar por qué lo de Gryffindor llevan esa risita túnica verde? -. Nadie le respondió, pero todos los ojos se volcaron hacía Kadyars por alguna razón…

Al bajar las escaleras para la clase de Pociones, los chicos fueron comentando lo sucedido.

- Sencillamente no puedo creer lo que nos hizo -. Comentó Margaret, bastante molesta. – Ni siquiera pasamos con ella las técnicas del duelo y miren cómo nos recibió… -.

- Debo decir que a pesar de todo, la mujer es muy buena actriz, logró asustarme -. Confesó Raphael.

- Sí -. Admitió Harry. – Nunca puedes fiarte completamente de Agatha -. La que lejos parecía más molesta era Hermione. No podía entender cómo el Director había permitido algo así… No, seguramente él no tenía idea de lo que Vane se proponía.

- ¿Adónde vas? -. Le preguntó Ron con voz trémula… Al pobrecito aún le temblaban las rodillas luego de ver el Patronus de Lupin… Ni más ni menos que una gran Acromántula.

- Tranquilo. Sólo voy a hablar con la Profesora McGonagall -. Replicó.

- ¿Deseas que te acompañe? -. Se ofreció Raphael.

- No, muchas gracias. No me agradaría que alguien se metiera en líos por mi causa -. Y se fue, sin decir nada más. Los muchachos no dijeron nada más. La batalla y el susto les habían dejado un gran vacío en el estómago y Snape aguardaba…

En tanto, Lynn Kadyars se quedaba atrás, para hablar con su profesora, quien se lo había pedido.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa espada mujer? -.

- Verá, profesora, es una vieja amiga mía… Mi ángel de la Guarda… -.

- Ya veo, al igual que mi fiel daga… -. Agatha echó a andar.

- ¿A dónde se dirige, profesora? -.

- Voy a la Sala de Maestros… No sé por qué presiento que tendré líos con la McGonagall -. Por supuesto que la mujer había notado cómo Granger se separaba de su grupo y se dirigía al despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor.

- Pues… Le acompaño -.

- ¿Para qué? -. Lynn se sorprendió de la extrañeza de Vane.

- ¿No lo sabe? -.

-¿Saber qué? -.

- Lo de la broma… Vamos… -. La chica pensaba que su profesora se estaba burlando. – Lo de las túnicas… -.

- Ah! ¿Eso?, ¿Es que fue una broma? ¿Y tuya? -. La maestra se tomó algunos segundos para entender. – Ya veo… -.

- Sí -.

- Bueno, vamos… -.

Algunos minutos después, Las dos chicas se hallaban en el salón de profesores. Agatha le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Kadyars antes de desplazarse hacia el fondo de la sala y servirse un café en su tazón regalón. Snape llegó un poco después, y tras él… Minerva, pero no venía sola.

- Hermione -.Susurró la (Ahora) trigueña.

- Profesor Flitwick, le pido por favor que se encargue de la señorita Kadyars, La profesora Vane y yo debemos conversar sobre un asunto muy particular -. Pero Agatha no se intimidó por las miradas asesinas que la anciana le lanzaba. Granger la miró con enojo, pero luego cambió la expresión de su rostro. El tiro le iba a salir por la culata…

- Yo no tengo inconveniente alguno en que se trate el asunto delante de todos los maestros -. Dijo, sentándose tan calmada en una silla y apoyando el tazón sobre la mesa. El Jefe de Ravenclaw se limitó a hacer un "Prior Incantatem" para ver si la Slytherin era o no culpable, Severus seguía las dos situaciones con bastante curiosidad y Sprout parecía notar que iba para pelea.

- ¿Qué sucede, profesora? -. Insistió la profesora de DAO, con insolencia. La situación le empezaba a incomodar un poco.

- La señorita Granger me ha comentado que para tomarles un examen de principio de trimestre no ha hallado nada mejor que disfrazarse de Mortífaga, sumir a los chicos en la oscuridad total y aterrorizarlos para ver si la atacaban -. Severus hizo un gesto como queriendo decir "Se te pasó la mano…" – Me parece que esa no es una buena técnica de enseñanza. Debo recordarle que no se halla dando un seminario para Aurors… -.

- Creo que no debería cuestionar mis métodos de instrucción, ya que yo no le hago mal a nadie… -.

- Se ha atrevido a poner en peligro a los alumnos de mi casa, y eso no se lo voy a permitir -. Lynn se hallaba muy interesada en la discusión y no podía evitar mirar a la Gryffindor con enojo… Era una soplona de primera.

- Muy bien, entonces la casa de Gryffindor sólo recibirá clases teóricas, para que los Death Eaters se entrenen con ellos y así agradar a Su Señor Oscuro -. La ligereza con que tocaba el tema era sencillamente escandalosa. – No sé si recuerda a un Gryffindor hace muchos años atrás, era un muchacho casi igual a Granger… Se llamaba Phillipe Solaris… Se graduó de Hogwarts y no fue capaz de defender su propia vida… Lo recuerda ¿no? -. Minerva había empalidecido de golpe… Era imposible que lo olvidara… Fue un asesinato brutal, sus padres quedaron destrozados… Las buenas calificaciones no le habían servido de nada - Yo no veo esto como sacar un libro, copiar tal cosa y seguir con nuestras vidas… Albus está de acuerdo conmigo y nunca ha puesto reparos cuando yo le propongo alguna idea… Ahora no necesitamos gente que conozca la teoría, los chicos ya están bastante grandes como para saber que hay riesgos fuera de estas paredes y que deberán enfrentarlos tarde o temprano… Prefiero mil veces que un chico se accidente en mis clases y más adelante sea capaz de defenderse, a que trague libros y libros para que en el momento indicado sólo sea un escudo humano para los enemigos… No sé si usted desea lo mismo -.

- Aquí está – Lynn quedó en evidencia. Una especie de capa de broma fantasmal salió de la varita de la muchacha y Minerva se desquitó con ella, porque para lo de Agatha no tenía más argumentos.

- Muy bien, como ya dije, son 100 puntos menos para Slytherin… Y una semana de detención a partir de ahora -.

- Lamento tener que decírselo, Mi querida Minerva, pero el placer de castigar a esa muchachita en primer lugar es completamente mía… La atrapé el día de ayer intentando jugarle una broma a sus demás compañeros y la primera semana es para que cumpla "mi" castigo… -.

La joven no sabía si dar las gracias o sentirse más humillada por la intervención de Vane… Minerva se veía capaz de asesinar a alguien y salió en compañía de Hermione con pasos fuertes y apresurados. Snape no esperó ni un segundo para hablar con su pupila. Con brusquedad le tomó por un brazo y le habló muy bajo… -Tienes exactamente una semana para reponer el puntaje que hemos perdido, Kadyars… De lo contrario… -. La chica respiró hondo y tomó fuerzas para hablar. Severus tenía una gran capacidad para aterrorizar a cualquier ser humano con el poder de sus ojos negros.  
- No se preocupe… Ya he recuperado la mitad -. Respondió en voz lo bastante audible para el profesor de Pociones. – Esta mañana la Profesora Vane me ha premiado con 50 puntos… -.

Era definitivo: Todos querían matar a Agatha Vane por la bromita macabra de la clase de sexto.

El portazo que Snape da al entrar a su clase bien pudo escucharse hasta Creta. Todos dieron un salto de susto.

Por lo menos esta lección fue con la luz encendida.

- ¡COMIDA AL FIN! -. Suspira Ron antes de llenarse la boca con lo primero que cayó en sus manos. Potter bebe un largo trago de su jugo de calabaza regalón y Granger sencillamente mira su plato, algo apesadumbrada.

- ¿Qué sucede? -. Le pregunta el chico de la cicatriz.

- No me hablen…. Creo que he cometido un grave error -. Comenta la joven, bastante abatida. Todos optan por dejarla en paz. Raphael se ha marchado a descansar en vez de comer (Los campos de energía y la Acromántula lo dejaron agotado) y Margaret come con calma y resignación al ver que recién era mediodía y en lo único que podía pensar era en su mullida camita y una noche acogedoramente fría… Para no tener ganas de salir de su camita. Ya habían olvidado por completo las túnicas que llevaban, no sacaban nada con intentar quitárselas… Los Gryffindor serían la burla de las demás casa y no había nada más que hacer… Hasta que hallaran a la culpable (en realidad, hasta que Minerva les dijera que había sido Lynn Kadyars). Agatha se acercó entonces a la mesa y llamó a Potter a un lado.

-¿Estás bien? -. Le preguntó. Harry entendió las verdaderas intenciones de la pregunta y se puso rojo… Había desperdiciado tiempo valioso junto a Draco por una pelea de niños de Kinder.

- Si, lo estoy. Gracias por preocuparse -. Dijo con calma.

- Te quiero esta noche a las seis ¿Te parece?. Tengo algo que decirte, y es muy importante -. Potter se quedó callado, estaba meditando una idea que llevaba varios días dentro de su cabeza, golpeando con manos frías el duro cristal que la separaba del mundo de afuera.

- Perfectamente. Seré puntual… Quiero hablar con usted sobre algo muy importante… -.

- Me parece. Entonces tenemos un trato -. Y la mujer se marchó a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Lynn y Alexandra hablaban.

- Señorita Kadyars… Acérquese por favor -. La joven se acomodó el cabello con un gesto altanero y se puso al lado de su profesora de DAO.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesita? -.

- Quiero que estés en mi despacho a las cinco en punto ¿YA?. Tengo tu castigo preparado… Ah! Y lleva tu espada, por favor -. La joven no pudo evitar poner sus ojos grises grandes como platos. Su maestra sonrió y regresó a la Mesa Alta, donde Minerva le hizo un mohín muy poco de acuerdo con los años que tenía. Snape había dejado su almuerzo sobre la mesa, sin comérselo. No tenía hambre. La cara que llevaba Zabini le había quitado por completo el apetito. En la mesa de Slytherin no era el único que tenía mala cara. Draco también se veía bastante desanimado y había dejado su plato a un lado para beber jugo de moras, su favorito. Aún llevaba el cabello rosa y no se preocupaba mucho por ello. En la mesa de Ravenclaw se había armado un grupo entorno a Samantha, quien parecía bastante afectada también… El barullo lo lideraba ni más ni menos que Cho Chang.

- Severus… ¿Qué crees que le sucede a mi sobrino? -. Susurró en tono bajo.

- No lo sé, pero tu jueguito le hizo mal a los dos -. Se refería a Blaise y Malfoy. –Déjate de estupideces ¿Quieres?-. Estaba más molesto que de costumbre.

- Lo olvidé, de veras… -. Murmuró débilmente.

- Eso no es excusa, ya el daño está hecho -. La discusión terminó allí. Entonces alguien empezó a gritar.

-¡Que tenga buen provecho Kadyars-Samma, Usted igual, Side-Samma! -. Era Urashima que se veía de muy buen humor… Y bastante hambriento.

- ¡ITTADAKISMASU! -. Respondieron las chicas antes de regresar a sus maquinaciones.

-Ese chico es muy raro -. Comentó Ginny distraídamente- Esta mañana se ha atrevido a hablar con Snape y exigirle -. Los muchachos dejaron de comer. Su novio se acercó al escuchar lo que le decían y se acomodó al lado de Ron.

-¿Qué pasó? -.

- Miren. Esta mañana el profesor Snape nos enseñó el filtro de la paz… Kenji no le prestó ninguna atención y se puso a hacer la poción casi sin mirar la pizarra, si hasta tarareaba una canción… Snape le dejó hacer, pero se notaba molesto. Al final de la clase el muchacho no guardó la muestra, sino que fue y le dejó el caldero encima del escritorio al maestro -.

- Está loco -.

- Sí, pero eso no fue lo peor… Snape se paró y le quitó los audífonos, le dijo que si se creía el rey del mundo y que seguramente su poción estaría mala, por lo cual le iba a poner un cero… Este chico le respondió y le dijo que se atreviera a probarla… Y estaba bien hecha… -.

- ¿Qué? -. Dejó escapar Potter…

- Eso, no sé cómo, pero la poción estaba buena. Urashima le dijo que era obvio, porque esa poción se la habían pasado en segundo año y se la sabía de memoria… -.

- Pero -. Se integró Hermione – El filtro de la paz es muy peligroso, no puede uno llegar y decir algo así -.

- Créeme, lo hizo. Snape le dijo que si quería algo más complicado que tenía un mes para hacer la poción Multijugos… Y que él la iba a revisar… "De lo contrario, le quitaré a tu casa 100 puntos el próximo mes" -.

- Increíble… -.

- Espera, aún no he terminado -.Acalló a su novio. – Ese chico, sencillamente se paró y dijo "¿Y en quién quiere que me convierta?"… Snape quería matarlo, se veía de lejos… Al final dijo que se convirtiera en Raphael Lupin -.

- ¿De veras? -. Inquirió Hermione, confundida. El crío comía de lo más despreocupado, con la misma avidez que Ron.

- Tiene un mes… -. Siguió Ginny…

- Ciertamente los nuevos son muy raros… -.

- ¿Raros? -. Apuntó el pelirrojo, mirando a Kadyars que se veía de lo más inocente y niña buena. – Son macabros… -.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -. Le reprochó Margaret, bastante ofendida. Le dio un manotón. – Macabra tu abuela -.

La tarde pasó y diez para las cinco Lynn se separó de su amiga Alexandra para ir al castigo con Vane.

- ¿Qué crees que pueda hacerte? -.

- No lo sé, pero si en el Instituto Aoi ningún profesor me soportó más de diez minutos, esta tipa no va a aguantarme ni cinco -. Amenazó con su aire de"Yo-soy-Una-Kadyars" T.M.

- Bueno, Kadyars-Samma, la dejo -. Murmuró la chica en tono burlón.

- Ya, adiós, nos vemos en el dormitorio Side-Samma -. Respondió siguiendo el juego… 

Diez minutos más tarde se había perdido completamente.

¡Maldita sea! Deberían dar mapas de este castillo, es un laberinto Más que nunca la chica echó de menos su Instituto, sencillo, rápido de explorar y sobretodo, con secciones separadas… En un ala los dormitorios de chicas, en otro los de chicos y los de los profesores atravesando el patio para resguardar su privacidad…

Sus ojos grises tantearon el terreno. No tenía ganas de toparse con nadie y cuando menos se lo esperaba…

Blaise Zabini

Blaise oculto en uno de los espacios vacíos donde supuestamente debió ir alguna armadura o un tapiz… Sus mejillas surcadas de lágrimas de rabia, una rabia que ya no le cabía en el pecho… Cuando sintió unos pasos, el muchacho se quedó escuchando… Intentando controlarse y rogando porque la persona que había llegado allí se marchara, y por favor no fuera Draco, porque lo iba a moler a patadas…

- ¿Qué haces? -. Le preguntó Lynn antes de notar que estaba llorando. Sin dejar tiempo a que el joven hiciera algo o pudiera rechazarla, la chica se sentó y se acomodó la túnica para que no se le vieran los pantalones. Llevaba unos guantes negros de cuero que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus largos y fuertes dedos… El chico de ojos verdes Nilo recién reparaba en aquel detalle.

- Oye, no te lo había podido decir antes, pero… ¡No sabes cómo lamento que hayan muerto tus padres y no los míos! -. El muchacho abrió sus ojazos, asombrado…

- ¿Qué? -.

- Eso. Que lamento que hayas perdido a tus papás, pero más lamento que lo míos no se hayan muerto -. La joven lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que su compañero no sabía si reír o golpearla por decir algo así.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? -. Lynn sonrió, contra toda expectativa.

- Digo la verdad. Cuando me enteré de que tus papás habían muerto a manos de los Mortífagos, pensé que de verdad debieron ser muy buenas personas… Te envidio. Por lo menos guardas bonitos de recuerdos de tu infancia -. Por los ojos de la muchacha cruzó rauda una nube de tristeza.

- Sí… -.

- Bueno, veo que estás ocupado -. Siguió la chica – Pero… -. Y en un gesto que Blaise no se esperaba, Lynn se acercó a él y con lo que parecía más una maniobra de Karate para tumbarlo en el piso que una manera de estar más juntos, le dio un abrazo y luego un beso profundo, que le arrebató el aire. – Adiós -. Y se fue por el pasillo, tan ancha…

- Treinta puntos menos para Slytherin… -. Murmuró Agatha cuando Kadyars penetró en su cuarto. – Uno por cada minuto de retraso. Espero que no se te olvide que estás castigada, no de visita de cortesía -. La mujer parecía de pésimo humor, y es que había tenido otro encontrón con Snape, y para más remate le había llegado una carta de Armand Laubreaux, hablándole sobre las reuniones de la O.F. y Remus… Lynn se puso delante de su escritorio, muy marcial, dispuesta a recibir órdenes, pero no se iba a quedar callada.

- Me perdí en esta cosa… -.

- La palabra correcta es CASTILLO, no lo olvides tampoco. Ahora, vas a tomar uno de tus pinceles y vas a escribir en un pergamino NO ME ACERCARÉ NUNCA JAMÁS A LAS MASCOTAS DE MI PROFESORA DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS con bonita caligrafía y de un tamaño de – Miró al techo – cinco por cinco centímetros -. Kadyars le quedó mirando, como si enfrente tuviera un ser de otro planeta- Ah, y otra cosa -. Dijo la mujer, sonriendo. – Quiero que lo escribas en japonés, kanjis, y con tinta de color verde esmeralda -. Y le alcanzó un pote de tinta verde, para luego indicarle una mesa a su lado. La chica se desprendió de su bolso y muy enojada se sentó a escribir...

Cinco minutos más tarde, Lynn comenzó a quejarse que le dolía la mano.

Agatha se encendió un cigarro

Cinco minutos después Lynn dijo que me molestaba el calor del cuarto

Agatha se tomó una bebida-cola Muggle muuuuy helada

Dos minutos luego de decir eso, Lynn comentó que le parecía muy verde la tinta y que eso no era el tono esmeralda que le habían pedido

Agatha le pasó otro tintero

Tres minutos desde eso, Lynn especificó que le daba calambre al escribir el kanji de 'Profesora'

Agatha abrió un libro y se puso a leer

Alcanzó a pasar un minuto antes de que Lynn abriera la boca y murmurara que le dolía el cuello

Agatha se fue al baño

A través de la puerta y cuando se lavaba los dientes ((mala costumbre que tiene desde la época de Voldemort, esa de lavarse los dientes todos los días a las 5: 47 en punto)) La profesora escuchó que Lynn gritaba que le molestaba la silla, que estaba muy dura.

Agatha salió del baño y le pidió que se pusiera de pie y escribiera parada.

Dos minutos más tarde Lynn dijo que se iba a quejar ante Dumbledore por "crueldad contra los alumnos"

Agatha suspiró. Lo de las quejas era un punto muy delicado ese día

Pasó un minuto en el que nadie dijo nada

5: 50 PM.

- Nada mejor que una buena conversación para pasar la rabia de un mal día -. Dijo la mujer sin asomo de ironía o enojo. Realmente parecía disfrutarlo. – Pero quiero proponerte un trato. ¿Puedes mostrarme tu espada por favor? -. Kadyars dudó un poco, pero finalmente desenfundó su arma y se la alcanzó. – Muy linda… Oye, por lo que he notado detestas a Draco… Debo felicitarte por la broma del cabello rosa -. Kadyars se mordió un labio. Todo sería mejor si ella le hubiese pintado el pelo a ese zopenco; sin embargo alguien se le adelantó. – Quiero que me ayudes con Draco… -.

- ¿De qué habla? -.

- Es que… Quiero que lo molestes por mí. Yo no puedo entrar en el Nido, así que te lo pido… No más bien te lo ordeno. Tu castigo por esta semana será atormentar a Draco Malfoy de ocho a diez de la noche e impedirle por todos los medios que se encierre en su dormitorio -. Le volvió la espada – Empiezas hoy y el sábado y el domingo quiero que lo molestes de cuatro a siete de la tarde ¿Está claro? -.

- Sí -.

- Muy bien. Ahora márchese a su Sala Común y que McGonagall no la vea… Ya he tenido bastante de ella -. Kadyars se marchó diciéndose que tenía a la mujer más rara del mundo por profesora.

Nada más salir Lynn llega Harry.

Agatha recordó todo aquello que le tenía enojada… Y se enojó

- Siéntate en el butacón. De inmediato te alcanzo -. Ordenó con sequedad y se sentó en su escritorio a escribir una carta con letra furiosa, angulosa y muy grande…

Querido Uther Green:

¿Nunca dejas de sorprenderme ¿Eh? Bueno, me ofreciste tu ayuda y ahora te la pido. Necesito que Mañana a las diez de la mañana te encuentres conmigo en Leaky Couldron. Tengo para ti un trabajo como Medimago. No te preocupes, te voy a pagar…

Lleva tu motocicleta

Lleva tu maleta con todo lo que puedas echar en ella

Lleva tus implementos…

Y no te olvides de tu pijama y tu cepillo de dientes

Ah… Ensaya tus hechizos de invisibilidad

En Leaky te explico qué debes hacer

Atte

Agatha Vane Maestra de Hogwarts Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras

Pd: Te eché de menos, tengo ganas de verte. Debes estar más guapo que nunca

La mujer se acercó a la ventana y le amarró el pergamino en la patita a una lechuza de color marrón.

- Por favor… Lo necesito para esta noche ¿Bueno? Y no te olvides de picotearlo hasta que me mande una respuesta -. La lechuza ululó suavemente y aceptó una galleta que Agatha le alcanzó antes de desplegar sus alas y marcharse. Vane se encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó al lado de Harry.

- Perdóname ¿Quieres? -. Y lo abrazó… Estaba apunto de llorar.

- Pro… Profesora… -. Balbuceó Potter, sin saber qué decir.

- Sólo di que me perdonas ¿Quieres? -. Insistió testarudamente, sin soltarlo.

-¿Por qué?... -.

- Sólo dímelo… -.

- Pero… -.

- Potter. Te ordeno que me digas que me perdonas -. Dijo, ya enojada.

- La… Perdono… -. Obedeció el muchacho, aún desconcertado. Agatha suspiró.

- Ahora sí, mucho mejor -. Dijo, sonriente. – Es que tenía un poquito de culpa por asustarte en la mañana, y como todo el mundo ha dicho que estuvo muy mal… -.

¿Qué se ha fumado esta mujer?

- No se preocupe… Por un momento pensé que era de verdad, pero luego entendí que todo era parte de una actuación… -.

- ¿O sea que ni siquiera te dio un poquito así de miedo? -.

- No -. El muchacho movió la cabeza, con una sonrisa de "No puedo creer que te comportes como una mocosa de cinco años" en el rostro.

- ¡Qué lata! -.

- Pero ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba hablar conmigo? -.

- Ah, si… -. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, molesta y escupió las palabras – Nuevamente Remus fue atacado -. Potter se puso de pie -.

- ¿Qué? ¡Quiero ir a verlo! -.

- Yo igual, pero me lo prohibieron -. Repuso con tristeza Agatha… - Y no me hubiera enterado si Armand no me envía una carta, comunicándomelo -. ¿Armand? Harry recordó al pelirrojo y movió la cabeza. No era momento para que sus hormonas se tomaran el poder… - ¡Estoy furiosa! Dumbledore no nos iba a decir nada… -. Bufó- ¿Quieres un chocolate? -.

- ¡POR DIOS! -. Exclamó Harry, muy enojado - ¿Cómo se te ocurre ofrecerme chocolate? -.

- CALMA… Remus va a estar bien, yo me encargaré de eso -. Le dijo la chica. – Tengo al mejor Medimago del planeta encargándose de eso -. … Técnicamente, mañana se encargará de eso, pero no importa. Cuando se entere va a estar pensando en ayudar a Remus… Agatha sabía perfectamente que contarle la verdad a Harry sólo ayudaría a que pescara el primer Thestral que pillara y partiera a Grimmauld Place… Bueno, eso era precisamente lo que NODEBÍAHACERBAJONINGUNACIRCUNSTANCIA. – Pero, querido, ¿Qué era lo que tú querías decirme? -. Harry se quedó callado. Esos cambios de tema tan bruscos le molestaban profundamente. En Agatha querían decir dos cosas:

1-Que no iba a soltar prenda sobre el tema anterior, aunque le dieran a beber un litro de VERITASERUM y;

2-Que ya estaba advertido sobre el Ítem: Haré algo por mí mismo. Vane sabía perfectamente de lo que Potter era capaz, todos los días lo ponía a prueba y lo iba a detener de ser necesario.

Creo que lo más prudente es dejarlo hasta ahí… Con esta mujer no me puedo meter. Tentarle es demasiado peligroso dijo una voz en su cabecita y el valiente Harry Potter estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

El muchacho llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándoselo, pensando en que la posibilidad era ciertamente, bastante tentadora… Por un momento, dejó de pensar en las posibilidades…

- Quiero que me enseñes la Legeremancia -. Vane pareció desconcertada por un segundo, pero sólo fue un segundo

- NO -. Dijo con sencillez.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- No puedo… Tú aún no tienes el suficiente poder-.

- ¡Puedo controlar perfectamente mi mente! -. Argumentó el otro muchacho, como si eso fuera lo más fácil del planeta.

- No es eso… La Legeremancia es aún más difícil de aprender que la Animagia… Y sus consecuencias son más nefastas. Podrías alimentarte con popote por el resto de tu vida… ¿Eso quieres Harry?... Ser medio animal no es tan terrible… Y cuando la mente no es fuerte, ese hechizo puede volverse contra ti… Eso te deja demasiado vulnerable, y la verdad ya no te puedes andar con delicadezas ahora… -. Potter bufó como un niño al que no le compraron el globo que quería. Agatha lo miró y se encendió el cuarto cigarro.

- ¿Ya te enojaste?... No seas pendejo ¿Quieres? -. Lo regañó- Pero si tanto deseas aprender la Legeremancia, ¡Vamos!... Demuéstrame que puedes con la Oclumancia… Que no me vas a decepcionar… Que no decepcionarás a tu padrino… -. Era la primera vez que Agatha hablaba de Sirius sin una palabra peyorativa… Harry tuvo un presentimiento, pero no quiso profundizar en ello. Tal y como él, Vane escogía el momento y lo que quería o no quería decir… Así que haciéndose el ánimo se puso de pie y comenzó a entrenar…

No iba a permitir que Agatha volviera a decirle pendejo.

A lo mejor era porque Agatha había peleado con un curso completo de muchachos de 16 años, tal vez fueron todas las rabias que pasó en el mismo día… Se podría tratar de la impresión que le causó el que Hermione le delatara de esa manera… Quizás era la culpa, el remordimiento por no estar cerca de Remus… ¿Quién podría saberlo? El tema es que Harry Potter, un mocosito de 16, que ni siquiera era capaz de controlar las hormonas para que no se le notara que se moría por Draco Malfoy, que se pasaba todas las noches hablando con un espejo, contándole sus problemas a un espejo, y haciendo de cupido entre sus dos mejores amigos, logró poner su mente completamente en blanco y no sólo eso…

Le devolvió el hechizo a su maestra y además…

Se dio el lujo de meterse en su cabecita y mirar sus recuerdos casi a voluntad.

Por supuesto que lo que vio no le gustó mucho.

Vio paredes frías y húmedas, vio a una niña rubia apoyada contra una de esas paredes, temblando, llorando de horror… Vio como esa niña rubia se acercaba a un par de personas y les lanzaba un hechizo, que las dejó tendidas en el piso… Vio a otra niña, tan rubia y bella como nadie, un bebé apenas… Vio a Remus adolescente con un gesto de exasperación en el rostro, vio a Sirius burlándose de algo, sus ojos destellando de malicia, a Severus como en el Pensadero, humillado y unas manos que se empuñaban y entonces… Por primera vez pudo escuchar en el recuerdo de otra persona…

"Bastarda… Tú sólo serás la bastarda en mi familia… No debes existir…" Era la voz arrastrada de Draco… No, no era Draco, era Lucius Malfoy apuntando a alguien con su varita… "Te maldigo… Te convertirás poco a poco en un monstruo… Pagarás por lo que me has hecho" Una mujer de cabello ondulado, muy bella, yacía en el piso, agonizante… Un destello rojo le golpeaba y dejaba de hablar, estaba indudablemente muerta

Y unos ojos negros… Unos insondables ojos negros…

- Por favor, no más… -. Rogaba alguien, pero no era dentro de la cabeza de Harry, "era afuera…"

-EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -. Harry fue a dar contra el escritorio, casi se partió el cuello contra el filo de la mesa de ébano. Y perdió el conocimiento.

Agatha también cayó inconsciente… Revivir su pasado era demasiado para su extraño corazón, porque en el fondo seguía siendo "humana."

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Ni idea, Agatha no tenía ni un maldito reloj en su despacho…

Harry fue el primero en despertar… tenía una ruma bastante pesada de libros oprimiéndole el pecho, la cabeza le dolía más que cuando Voldemort lo jodía de larga distancia, y tenía una herida en la nuca… El muchacho estaba algo confundido y cuando vio a su pequeña profesora en el piso, sudando, arrebatada por la fiebre y con sangre en sus dedos, se asustó mucho y corrió hacia ella, a pesar de que el sonido de cada uno de sus pasos resonaba dentro de su cerebrito aumentado un millón de veces…

-¿Agatha?... -. Rápidamente la mujer abrió los ojos, y cuando pudo recordarlo todo, empujó a Harry para alejarlo de él, le tenía miedo

Por un par de minutos se miraron como dos extraños, y Vane sí era una extraña…

- Perdona -. Dijo la profesora poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole su mano a Harry – Fui un poco brusca, debo felicitarte. Realmente lograste revertir el hechizo… -. Declaró con amargura… A Potter le dio más pena que otra cosa lo que ella le dijo.

- Gracias -. Replicó por cortesía.

Tengo que callar, tengo que aguantar… Por Severus, porque no debo estar lejos de él ahora, Por Harry… Por ese bobo de Black En menos de diez segundos, un corazón destrozado se rehace, como tantas otras veces…

- ¿Ahora sí me aceptarás el chocolate Harry? -.

- Sí… -.

Se sirvieron dos tazones bien grandes…

- Toma, como no te gusta Slytherin te tocó el que tiene el osito de peluche -. Dijo cuando le alcanzó su tazón. – O ¿Acaso no te molestaría que te diera del jarrón de Slytherin? -. Concluyó con picardía.

- El oso está bien… Gracias -. Reconfortante… Un líquido tibio que les recordó a los dos que podían sentir. Agatha aún sudaba un poco, estaba afiebrada, pero no permitió que eso le molestara… Vaya! Si por años había luchado con el resfrío, ¿Cómo no iba a poder con un poquito de fiebre? Potter no le despegaba los ojos de encima. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero lo que vio era tan íntimo que preguntar ahora sería como ahondar las heridas, que sabía abiertas.

- De veras, no tenía intenciones de herirte -. Dijo la mujer. – Realmente estás avanzando… Te admiro. Nadie antes me había dado vuelta el Legeremens… -.

- No importa. Lo de la cabeza es lo de menos. ¿Qué hora es? -.

- Ni idea… Espera -. Agatha miró su reloj y no se lo podía creer. – Son casi las once de la noche… -.

- O sea… -.

- Que estuvimos inconscientes… -.

- Como tres horas… -.

- Guau! -.

- ¿Guau?... Estuviste demasiado con PadFoot… -. Harry sólo sonrió. Esa mujer en el fondo era una niña…

-Agatha… -.

-Te habías demorado mucho. ¿Qué quieres saber, eh? -. Harry se terminó el tazón de chocolate y estaba mirando como Vane luego de tomar chocolate encendía otro cigarro N/A: Sí, los fabricantes de Belmont Light son felices conmigo ¿YA? ¿No le sentaría mal?

- Eso que vi… -.

- Es mi pasado, por desgracia viste lo más importante. Eso me llama a tener más cuidado para la otra… -. Replicó Agatha con pena. – Bueno, Harry Potter, quiero que ahora cierres lo ojos y te quedes quietecito ¿OKA? -. Potter nuevamente se quedó callado y obedeció. Agatha se movió con rapidez. Había pensado que aquel objeto se vería muy lindo en su colección de trastos, donde se uniría a una pluma vieja de Remus y una de las capas que Snape había usado de joven (Y que aún se ponía, porque estaba en buenas condiciones… Y que, para variar, arrastraba por el piso). En menos de un minuto la profesora estaba de vuelta y le tomaba la mano derecha a Potter. Obviamente el muchacho abrió los ojos.

- Voy a contarte un secreto, porque ya es tiempo… La noche de Halloween tuve un sueño y Sirius apareció en él… Desde entonces él ha tratado de meterse en mis sueños y hablarme. En Grimmauld Place logró hacer algo y me pidió que rescatara algo de entre las cosas de Kreacher y te lo diera… -. Con delicadeza, la maestra deslizó un anillo en el dedo medio de la mano de su pupilo. Harry abrió los ojos de asombro…

Ahí estaba. Una gran B en la cual dos serpientes se hallaban enroscadas y la leyenda "Toujours Purs"…

El Emblema de los Black. El anillo que llevó el padre de Sirius hasta el día en que murió… Ahora era suyo.

- Pero… este anillo lo tiramos a la basura. El mismo Sirius… -.

- Lo despreciaba, como despreció a toda su familia, lo sé… Él siempre lo dijo, pero ahora esto es tuyo… Ahora eres un BLACK… Tu venganza contra Bellatrix es un asunto oficial entre parientes… -. Los ojos de Agatha y de Potter brillaron de emoción. – Cuando una persona te regala su emblema de familia, tú lo heredas todo de él... Hasta las deudas de sangre. Tú quieres vengar a Sirius ¿no? Pues te aseguro que Bellita no va a estar muy contenta cuando vea esa sortija en tu manito… Sabrá que un Black acabará con ella, que la ajusticiará… Ahora Harry, el espíritu de Sirius está más cerca de ti que nunca -. El moreno ya no sabía qué pensar… Todo le había pillado de golpe, pero claro. Con Agatha todo era de golpe.

Harry alucinaba… Tenía el anillo de Sirius…

De repente Vane cambia su gesto.

- Potter ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -.

- Si -. Dijo el otro distraídamente, observando la pesada sortija de la cual no pensaba desprenderse jamás

- ¿No andarías de casualidad con el Mapa del Merodeador? -. El chico se entró a preocupar.

- Sí -.

- Pásamelo pero ya -.

- ¿Qué pasa? -.

- Pásamelo -. Sabía que era inútil preguntar algo más.

- ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas! -. Dijo Harry y Agatha le quitó el mapa para ponerlo sobre su escritorio (No sin tropezar antes con todos los libros que Harry había tirado). De inmediato lo desplegó, Harry se puso a su lado, y como era más alto que ella vio cuándo Agatha revisaba la parte del bosque prohibido…

Había dos letreritos moviéndose, delatando a sus dueños con letras cursivas, la caligrafía amorosa de Remus…

Lynn Kadyars

Alexandra Side

- Par de pendejas… Me van a escuchar! -. Agatha agarró a Potter de un brazo y con sorpresa el chico notó que caminaban en dirección opuesta a la puerta.

- Sólo agárrame fuerte la mano, y no digas ni pío -. Con un buen hechizo Vane movió un armario y tanteó en la superficie con su mano libre hasta hallar una piedra que tenía varías marcas, como si fuera un bloque defectuoso… Luego murmuró algunas palabras y se dejó ver un estrecho pasadizo con escaleras hacia abajo… (Nota: El despacho de Agatha está en un tercer piso… uff)

- Sé que es estrecho… Baja la cabeza y ve con cuidado, no quiero que te des un cabezazo, no va a haber poder humano que te saque de allí -. Harry comprendió bien pronto que Agatha no exageraba. Por el pequeño pasillo ella se movía con naturalidad, pero para Potter era una tortura. A pesar de ser delgado y un poco bajo, no era lo bastante pequeño como para caminar de frente. Sus espaldas eran bastante anchas a pesar de todo y se raspaba los hombros con frecuencia en las afiladas rocas salientes.

- ¿Por qué bajamos por aquí? -.

- Porque no quiero toparme con la McGonagall o con alguno de tus amigos. Si ellos se enteran de que Kadyars y Side están fuera del castillo se armaría un lío, y te lo juro; Lo último que deseo en mi vida es verme las caras con los padres de Lynn -. Agatha lo decía porque se había jurado matarlos a los dos así se los topara en una calle llena de Muggles. – Además, por aquí acortamos muucho camino - . Potter nunca supo qué era peor; las escaleras o ensuciarse la túnica verde con polvo, tierra y un poco de barro. Entonces entendió por qué su profesora no se acomplejaba por tener tan poco busto… Lo opuesto le hubiera impedido pasar reptando como serpiente por el largo trecho antes del final.

Cinco minutos después salían por un costado del castillo. Directo hacia el patio donde se dictaba la clase de vuelo.

- No recuerdo que este pasadizo esté en el mapa… -. La mujer tuvo un ataque de risa…

- Si tu padrino supiera cuántos pasadizos no conoce, sufre de un ataque cardíaco… Los Merodeadores exploraron el castillo por dos o tres años… Yo lo exploré por "siete largos años"… A mucha honra, el título de Merodeador debería tenerlo yo -.

Caminaron un buen rato, Agatha olfateando en el aire el perfume de Jazmín que siempre rodeaba a Alexandra. A pesar de que las dos chicas llevaban dos días en la escuela, Vane ya había identificado sus aromas, así como los aromas personales de casi todos los demás.

Las muchachas se habían quedado despiertas hasta muy tarde en el Nido. Como buena niña, Lynn no había desperdiciado la oportunidad que Agatha le ofreció y se encargó de dar golpes contra la puerta para que Draco se parara a cada rato a abrir… Ya cuando eso no funcionó, deslizó un Howler bajo la puerta del dormitorio… Malfoy salió tan fastidiado que desistió por completo de seguir con sus meditaciones. Después de eso Kadyars cayó en un aburrimiento mortal… Malfoy había soportado sólo 15 minutos y tenía "demasiado tiempo libre…"

- ¿Por qué no vamos a "explorar" esta noche? -. Propuso Alexandra en voz baja, con su sonrisa deliciosamente perversa y Lynn estuvo de acuerdo. Así que esperaron con paciencia a que todos se fueran a dormir… Y en cuanto estuvieron seguras de que no se hallarían con sorpresas, abrieron la puerta del Nido y salieron con pasitos pequeños y silenciosos, como los ninjas. Se tardaron un buen rato en salir del castillo, porque había mucha gente rondando por los pasillos… Pero Lynn no pensaba mucho en eso. Recién ahora comenzaba a asimilar lo que había sucedido con Blaise Zabini… Un Kadyars siempre toma la iniciativa, pero esto fue bastante precipitado… Al chico lo conocía hacía un día… Pero pensaba en él desde el momento en que se enteró de que sus padres habían sido asesinados. Por supuesto ese no fue el único hecho de sangre durante sus vacaciones con los Malfoy, pero por alguna razón, esas muertes le dolían, le llegaban… Tal vez porque conoció después al hijo de aquellos Muggles, tal vez porque ella sabía las verdaderas razones…

La noche era extremadamente fría y oscura. Era luna menguante y el Bosque Prohibido se veía un

poco más tenebroso que de costumbre, con aquellas nubes de tormenta cerniéndose sobre ella. Había nevado y cada cierto tiempo, Alexandra echaba el hechizo de Obliteración, para que nadie supiera que había seres humanos por allí….

Pobres muchachas. Creían que su aventura iba a ser divertida, pero las consecuencias de sus actos serán insospechadas.

Vane y Potter ya casi les pisaban los talones después de 10 minutos, aunque la mujer tenía escrito en la cara "Me quiero regresar". Harry, en tanto, veía cómo poco a poco se acercaban al territorio de los Centauros, lugar donde no era bienvenido ningún ser viviente que no fuera Hagrid.

- ¿Estás segura de que están por acá? -.

- Pues, saca el mapa y compruébalo por ti mismo -. Le desafió la profesora. No había cosa que le sacara más de quicio que salir en la noche para salvarle el trasero a un par de mocosos, más a Kadyars que parecía amar meterse en líos… Si Snape se enteraba nadie sabía de lo que sería capaz… Su paciencia estaba siendo puesta a prueba demasiado seguido.

- ¿Por qué las estamos siguiendo? -.

- Porque infringen las normas, Harry -. Replicó la mujer como diciendo "Uno más uno, son dos" – Esta muchacha ha hecho demasiados desastres el día de hoy -. Comenzó a explicar en voz baja, mientras agarraba la túnica de Harry para mostrársela. – Si en este momento le atrapan husmeando en el Bosque Prohibido, más ahora que Hagrid no está, se va a armar un escándalo y podrían expulsarla… Ya la jefa de tu Casa le tiene en la mira, y yo voy a protegerla me cueste lo que me cueste -.

- ¿Protegerla? -.

- ¿No lo has visto, Potter? -. La mujer detuvo su marcha y levantó la cabeza para buscar sus ojos verdes. – Ella podría serte de mucha utilidad algún día… Harry Potter… -. Arriscó su nariz, un mohín de enojo. – Un mago siempre debe ver más allá… Hay mucha gente que podría ayudarnos entre los que llegaron… -.

- Tal vez lo hubiera visto si tú no me hubieras hecho desaparecer… -.

- Pero quedaste con Drakito ¿no? -.

- Eso no me hace gracia, Agatha -.

- No, me parece que no, pero… -. Y sonrió. De todas maneras Harry no parecía tan molesto.

- Bien, bien, bien -. Dejó escapar Alexandra. – No es tan tenebroso como lo pintaban los de Slytherin… Montón de cobardes, Esto más parece un campo que un Bosque -.

- Te apoyo. Según lo que cuentan los de nuestra Casa, este lugar guarda muchos peligros, pero… -.

- No hay nada. Da más miedo el salón siete del Ala Sur en nuestro viejo Instituto… -.

- Si… -. Ambas chicas avanzaban sin ningún cuidado en la nieve. Los viejos árboles se cerraban sobre las cabezas de las dos jóvenes, pero a ellas eso no parecía intimidarles… Ya se estaban empezando a aburrir.

- Oye… -. Dijo Lynn luego de un rato de silencio, mientras se acomodaba el cabello que le caía sobre los ojos y se ponía la capucha. Estaba cada vez más helado.

- ¿Qué pasa? -.

- Esta tarde llegué atrasada al salón de la tal Vane -.

- ¿Y?... Eso no tiene nada de nuevo, Siempre que puedes llegas tarde -.

- Sí… Pero llegué tarde por una muy buena razón -.

- ¿Cuál? -. Inquirió Side, sin prestarle demasiada atención… - ¿Qué nueva broma hiciste? -.

- Nada. Me topé con Blaise Zabini… -.

- ¿Y ? -.

- Lo besé… -. Soltó de una mientras miraba a su compañera a los ojos y parpadeaba como un inocente bebé.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! -.

- Vaya, están más cerca de lo que pensé -. Comentó irónicamente la maestra – Si los centauros no las escucharon, Las va a atrapar Grawp -. Potter tropezó con una raíz que había visto un minuto antes.

- ¿Có… Cómo sabes de Grawp? -. Balbuceó mientras la profesora le ponía de pie con brusquedad.

- Bueno… Si sé de lo de Lupin, si sé de lo tuyo, aquello no me iba a pasar desapercibido -. Respondió con tono sobrado.

En la Torre Gryffindor…

- Sólo quiero mi camita -. La Sala Común estaba completamente vacía… Hermione se hallaba, como siempre, haciendo tareas… Runas Antiguas aún le costaba bastante y tenía que sacar además, varios cálculos de Aritmancia. Estaba agotada, pero su sentido del deber era más fuerte. Cuando el último noctámbulo, Kenji Urashima, se había aburrido de mirar el fuego y tararear ensimismado Dive To Blue (L'ArcEnCiel), ella metió la mano a en sus bolsillos y sacó sus nuevas gafas. Sus padres se las habían mandado, puesto que no había pasado con ellos las vacaciones de Navidad. En el verano había ido al oftalmólogo y este se había alarmado bastante, porque su pérdida de la visión era demasiado avanzada. No llegaba a estar tan mal de la vista como Harry, pero iba derecho a eso… Con mucho cuidado, la chica había dejado "olvidados" sus lentes antes de partir a Hogwarts, y durante meses peleó con sus papás vía lechuza para que no se los mandaran, pero finalmente lo hicieron… Y la verdad, los necesitaba.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que esas gafas te quedan maravillosas? -. Un tazón de chocolate bien caliente desplazó la pluma que Granger había dejado a un lado para descansar la espalda con los ojos cerrados, y cuando nuevamente los abrió se topó con el mirar cálido y castaño de Raphael, quien sonreía. La muchacha se ruborizó por completo.

- ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora? -.

- Es lo mismo que debería preguntarte a ti Hermione -. Raphael se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mirar los pergaminos que la joven tenía ordenados sobre la mesa. – Runas Antiguas… Es un ramo bastante complicado ¿No lo crees? -.

- Es verdad, pero me gusta mucho -.

- Conozco muy poca gente que guste de las Runas… -.

- Sí, pero… Me gustan mucho -.

- Tómate el chocolate, lo traje para ti. Aún con el fuego encendido, hace mucho frío acá -. Todavía ruborizada, Hermione tomó al jarrón y bebió de él… El calorcito en su garganta y en sus manos era algo de agradecer luego de tanto estudio. Sin permiso, Lupin tomó algunos libros y comenzó a mirar los títulos.

- ¿Estás en todos los ramos? -.

- Sí, menos en Adivinación… Trelawney es un fiasco -.

- Pero supe de otro profesor que impartía la clase… Un Centauro -.

- No tengo nada en contra de Firenze -. Repuso la joven – Sin embargo no puedo llegar e integrarme así como así -.

- ¿Cómo te haces el tiempo? .  
- No es complicado, la verdad. Sólo hay que saber organizarse, es todo -.

- Te admiro -. Más roja todavía, la pobre Hermione estuvo apunto de tirar su tazón… Jamás le habían dicho cosas así…

Obviamente Raphael no era un crío, como Ron Weasley.

- A ver… Para de caminar Lynn -. La muchacha iba en la luna, pensando en Blaise… El chico besaba muy bien… Alexandra se había sorprendido, y con razón. Lynn no era de esas que sencillamente iban y "besaban…" Ella era demasiado fría como para ir haciendo esas cosas.

- ¿Qué pasa? -.

- ¿No escuchas eso? -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Son cascos… -.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, un centauro les cerró el paso. De inmediato Kadyars desenfundó su espada y la criatura le apuntó al pecho directamente, a menos de un metro de distancia.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No saben que este Bosque está prohibido para los humanos? -. Les dijo con voz amenazante.

- No… -. Comenzó Lynn.

- En realidad, no sabíamos de eso -. Le interrumpió Alexandra. Ninguna de la dos se había intimidado al ver a la criatura, pero la precipitación de la joven de ojos grises podría resultarles peligrosa. Lynn comprendió la estrategia de su amiga y guardó la espada, aunque la idea no le hacía mucha gracia, porque el híbrido las tenía a su merced.

- Entonces, den la media vuelta y márchense a su castillo. Este es el territorio de los centauros y los humanos no tienen permiso para estar aquí -. Alexandra tomó la mano de su amiga y empezaron a andar en cualquier dirección.

No muy lejos de ellas dos y el centauro, Agatha y Potter también habían sentido los cascos, pero ellos se escondieron.

- Deben ser los centauros… -.

- Sé que las quieres ir a ayudar, pero si los centauros notan que hay más humanos cerca de ellos podrían atacarlas… Confío en Kadyars, no creo que vaya a hacer algo para poner en peligro la vida de su amiga, no sino es como sus padres… -. Durante diez tensos minutos los dos aguardaron a que los cascos volvieran a resonar… Y avanzaron un poco más.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Seguramente se han marchado a su Sala Común… -.

- No lo creo, de todas maneras, es mejor que nos cercioremos -, Repuso la profesora… Siguieron caminando. Potter intentó mirar en el Mapa, pero estaba demasiado oscuro y encender un lumos no era recomendable, no con los centauros rondando, alertados por las dos alumnas de Slytherin…

- Agatha… -.

- ¿Sí? -.

- ¿De dónde sacaste el anillo de los Black? ¿Cómo es que él te visita? -.

- Te demoraste demasiado. Verás… Yo no sé muy bien cómo fue que tu padrino murió (Cuidado con la rama baja) pero, donde quiera que esté, no está muerto en verdad -. Harry le agarró la manga de la túnica para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- ¿De veras? -.

- Sí… No está muerto -. Repuso como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo… Las palabras de Luna Lovegood vinieron a su mente…

"- Vamos Harry. Tú también los oíste, detrás del velo ¿no? -."

Entonces… ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que Sirius pudiera regresar?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que está prisionero detrás del velo? -.

- Más o menos -. Dijo la profesora pensativamente… Entonces hallaron algunos pasos en la nieve, huellas de pies humanos… Eran las pisadas de Lynn y Alexandra.

- ¿Cómo es eso? -.

- Mira, algo debe suceder detrás de ese velo… Es raro ¿Sabes? -.

- No te entiendo… -.

- No es necesario. Confórmate con saber que Black ha dado algunas señales de vida -. Concluyó, tajante.

- No, quiero saber… -. Insistió Potter. Ese era un tema muy sensible para él y se aferraba a cualquier posibilidad. – "Necesito saber…" -.

- Baja el tono de tu voz. Uno, estamos a punto de ser atrapados por los centauros y dos; sigo siendo tu profesora -. Harry no quería escuchar razones.

- Dímelo… No puedes jugar con algo como eso -. Siguió.

- Ya cállate. No te puedo hablar de lo que no sé. ¿O qué? ¿Quieres que me tire por el velo para ver qué pasa detrás de él? -. Le cortó la maestra… Potter casi dijo que sí. – Si PadFoot no ha regresado es porque no puede y además, cada vez que habla conmigo es tomando control sobre su yo dentro de mis sueños… -.

- ¿Qué? – Agatha suspiró largamente. Y se puso a caminar, dándole la espalda a su pupilo.

- No tengo ganas de explicártelo. Yo he tenido un día muy pesado, por si no lo has notado, y sólo quiero pescar a esas dos para irme a dormir -.

- No, tienes que decirme -. Harry ahora la agarró por el brazo derecho y la dio vuelta de un tirón muy brusco. Vane le clavó sus ojos y a Potter le comenzó a molestar la cabeza ligeramente.

- NOTEATREVASAHACERESODENUEVO -. Lo amenazó. – No sabes con quién te metes -.

- Pues tú tampoco lo sabes. Yo me he enfrentado a Voldemort ya cinco veces… Y no voy a permitir que hables de algo tan importante como si fuera el menú de tu desayuno -.

- Créeme… Si me sigues provocando, Harry, Haré que tus enfrentamientos con Voldemort sean un juego de bebés de jardín de infantes… -. Volvió a amenazarlo. Potter desistió finalmente.

Las huellas continuaban por un buen trecho, pero ninguna de las dos chicas suponía que les estaban siguiendo.

- ¿Qué es eso? -. Dijo Lynn de repente.

- Debe ser una piedra o algo así -. Respondió Alexandra. El Bosque le comenzaba a gustar. Aunque de carácter más tranquilo que el de su compañera, Side definitivamente amaba meterse en problemas, claro, sin que le descubrieran como a su amiga. Ambas habían vislumbrado algo como un cobertizo, aunque se hallaba bastante lejos. Sin cuidarse de nada, las muchachas se aproximaron corriendo a esa figura extraña… Cuando se acercaron lo bastante comprobaron que era algo así como un cobertizo, aunque estaba destruido y cubierto de nieve. Lynn ya no podía reprimir su curiosidad y luego de probar que no existía ningún círculo mágico o alguna protección especial comenzó a barrer la nieve con efectivos hechizos de traslación N/A. O sea, hechizos para mover objetos… 'Carpe Retractum', sale en mis fuentes consultadas, pero como no estoy segura, mejor no lo pongo ¿NO? La nieve sale disparada hacia un costado, haciendo un montoncito muy bonito.

Luego me pondré a hacer un monito Se dice Lynn, con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego que quitar varios rozos de madera que parecían las paredes y el techo del cobertizo, Alexandra y Lynn notaron que el objeto (Ya que bajo ninguna circunstancia aquello tenia vida) era bastante grande…

- Mira… Lleva una capa de TEBO -. Dijo Side, tocando el cuero tosco de la cubierta.

- Bueno, sencillamente hay que quitarlo -. Con cuidado, las chicas levantaron el cuero y destaparon una preciosa…

- ¡Motocicleta! -. Era bellísima, mínimo.(Nota: conseguirse el modelo exacto de la Harley de Sirius)

- Está demasiado buena… -. Comentó la joven de ojos grises, montándose en ella… El asiento era muy cómodo.- ¿Crees que vuela? -.

- A ver… Y puso su mano sobre uno de los espejos retrovisores. Sí, lo más seguro es que vuela -.

- Entonces… Te bautizo motocicleta oficial de Lynn Kadyars… -. Exclamó la joven en tono solemne.

- Veo que están muy divertidas con su excursión de medianoche -. Les cortó la inspiración una voz ronca. Cuando las muchachas se voltearon a mirar, vieron a Agatha Vane y ni más ni menos que el famoso Harry Potter. La maestra estaba enojadísima. Lynn se bajó de la moto y avanzó hacia ella, antes de que la profesora mirara bien (es que miraba a Alexandra)

- Bueno Kadyars, ¿Es que te tengo que hablar en japonés? -. Y procedió a regañarla en ese idioma.

- Inconsciente… ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar a estas horas de la noche? Si la Minerva te atrapa, sales de este colegio como el viento fresco -.

-No me interesa -. Respondió la chica en el mismo idioma. Potter aguzaba el oído, pero era incapaz de entender nada. Alexandra seguía con interés la conversación.

- Puede que en Japón, meterse en donde les dicen que no se metan a medianoche sea un deporte nacional, pero en Inglaterra las cosas son exactamente al revés -.

- Si piensa quitarme puntos, hágalo. No tengo ningún inconveniente -.

- Sé que eso no servirá de nada… Sólo quiero que te vayas a la cama y no fanfarronees de esto con nadie, de lo contrario se enterarán todos de lo que intentaste hacer en Hogsmeade -.

- Me da igual -. La chica se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Supongo que por lo menos cumpliste mi castigo al pie de la letra? -.

- Por supuesto. Debo decir que es el castigo que he acatado con más gusto -.

- Mientras no lo mates, no hay problema. Te juro que no me gustaría encontrarme con su odioso padre o su estúpida madre -. Harry notaba como la conversación cambiaba de tono. Alexandra pudo apreciar cómo la frustración del joven era cada vez más grande.  
Luego de un par de minutos Agatha reparó en algo que había atrás.

-¿Qué hay allá? -. Inquirió con inocencia y buen humor. Lynn le había contado lo del Howler con palabrotas en hebreo. Las chicas le miraron y después se sorprendieron de la cara que la mujer puso…

Esa moto… Ni como que la hubieran invocado con las conversaciones de esa noche.

Era la motocicleta de Sirius Black.

Joda de Thomas:

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaop! He terminado al fin!!!!!!! No saben lo que me costó acabar con esta… Iba para cuarta parte, pero como eran tres (Y dije que eran tres a medio mundo) bueno, debían ser tres, así que PERDÓN POR ESTE CAPÍTULO TAN LARGO. De todos modos, me dijeron que a veces se agradecían los capítulos largos.

Los quiero mucho(Es que darse la paja de leer esto para quedar con la duda de la moto de Black, bueno, es un mérito)

Amadeus, I LOVE YOU 


	21. 21

Dedicado a: Los que se leyeron los capítulos 18, 19 y 20 y aguantaron los nervios porque no terminaba nunca el primer día de clases. A los muchachos que se dieron el trabajo de escribirme un Review y sobretodo para LoBeZnO. Tus palabras me levantaron el ánimo, cuando ya pensaba en tirar la toalla. Este es un descanso.

21.  
Peleas... (Ah, Punto para Lupin)  
--------------------------------

Agatha fue incapaz de pegar ojo en toda esa noche… Para ella había sido duro toparse con aquella moto justo ese día y no otro… Remus estaba herido, atendido sólo por Armand Laubreaux, y su sobrino sin enterarse… Pero ella iba a arreglarlo todo. Uther era la única persona que podría sanarlo completamente, porque obviamente lo que ella le contó a Harry era sólo el encabezado de la carta de Armand para ella.

Remus había sido emboscado en la ciudad, bastante cerca de Grimmauld Place. Al parecer los vampiros del bosque tenían muchos amigos, pero Vane no podía entender por qué se ensañaban sólo con él… ¿Es que ya los vampiros estaban todos del lado de Voldemort? Potter no había dado señales de que la cicatriz le molestara, y eso la preocupaba más que nada. Había revertido su hechizo y le arrebató varios recuerdos importantes… No era tonto y si no hacía preguntas era porque ella lo iba a matar antes de que pudiera empezarlas, pero sin duda comentaría el hecho con sus amigos y ellos sí que comenzarían a investigar a fondo el tema y darían con parte de la verdad, como Hermione lo había hecho antes. Eso significaba que podría destruir el Obliviate que ella le había puesto…

Vane movió negativamente la cabeza en la Mesa Alta mientras Urashima saludaba alegremente a sus compañeras de Instituto.

Snape sólo miró a la mesa de Slytherin para ver si su ahijada había amanecido bien.

¿Pero qué coño le pasó a Severus? ¿Preocupado por una niña? ¿Por alguien más que Draco Malfoy?...

RARO…

Justine de Lioncurt ya se había hecho varios amiguitos en su primer día. Era una niña encantadora, pero sobretodo bastante inteligente y llevaba a la mesa su adorable mascota, un huroncito…

A Draco, que aún tenía el cabello rosado, no le hizo gracia el chiste.

Agatha sólo pensaba en que a las ocho de la mañana Thomas iba a reemplazarla y podría ver a Uther… Llevaba tantos años sin ver a nadie de la época de Bill Weasley. No es que hubiese hecho muchos amigos, pero bueno, los que hizo eran amigos…

Harry estaba dividido. No sabía si contarle o no a Lupin lo que le había sucedido a su tío, pero cuando lo vio llegar a la Mesa Alta, algo agotado y seguido por un nutrido grupo de chicas de cuarto año que no dejaban de mirarlo… Dijo que preocuparlo era una estupidez. Recién llevaba dos días en Hogwarts…

Si ocuparas esas palabras para ti mismo, podrías llamarte sensato, Harry Murmuró una voz en su mente, la misma que le había dicho "Cabeza hueca" y que parecía tomar cada vez más autonomía… Lo de Black aún le daba vueltas. Luego de que Agatha vio la motocicleta, sencillamente tomó a los tres chicos y a empellones los llevó hasta el castillo, preocupándose de escoltar a las muchachas hasta el Nido, donde las dejó sin más explicaciones. Los Gryffindor estaban mucho más tranquilos luego de que el hechizo que llevaban sus túnicas se terminara exactamente a la medianoche… Por cierto, los chicos no se pudieron quitar sus uniformes hasta esa mañana nada más, por lo que la ducha fue un largo proceso que llevaba a varios, recién ahora que faltaba tan poco para las clases, recién al Gran Comedor. Margaret comía fastidiada; Aún me molestaba lo de la clase del día anterior, más la broma.

- Al final la profesora McGonagall jamás nos dijo si había sido ella la culpable de que anduviéramos con esas túnicas de broma hasta hoy -.

- Fue ella-. Replicó Granger con un libro en la mano. – Yo misma vi cuando el profesor Flitwick le sacó el hechizo de la varita. La profesora le quitó 100 puntos a su casa -. Unas manos grandes y fuertes le arrebataron de las manos el libro a la muchacha.

- Hermione, ya deja de estudiar. Todo va a salir bien el día de hoy. Tienes la tarea hecha, no puedes pedir más -. La muchacha se ruborizó cuando se topó con los ojos cálidos de Raphael. Margaret carraspeó ligeramente, para delatar su presencia y la de los demás en la Mesa. Ron le hubiera echado una Imperdonable a Raphael, claro, si supiera hacer una Imperdonable…

- Me parece que estamos montando orquesta Harry -. Dijo la chica antes de reparar en la mano derecha de su compañero y fruncir el ceño. Por supuesto que había reconocido el emblema de Noble familia Black. - ¿De dónde sacaste eso? -. Le preguntó rápidamente.

- De por ahí… -.

- ¿Cómo que de por ahí? Sólo los verdaderos herederos de la Sangre Black pueden llevar el emblema -. Margaret lo dijo tan fuerte que varios chicos de la mesa se pusieron a mirar y escuchar lo que sucedía. – Dámelo -. Le ordenó. Potter le miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Disculpa? -.

- DAMEESEANILLOPOTTER. Tú no eres un Black, no puedes llevarlo -. Le discutió. Sus ojos azules centelleaban de ira repentina. Harry no comprendía su reacción.

- No puedes quitármelo. Este anillo me lo dejó mi padrino -.

- ¡Mentiroso! Ese anillo no se puede regalar, sólo heredar… Es imposible que Sirius te haya dado algo que odiaba -. Insistió, subiendo el tono de voz. Severus se volteó a mirar la pelea y le dio un codazo a Agatha para que ella pusiera atención (porque se estaba quedando dormida en la mesa).

- ¿Aló? -.

- Mira… -.

- ¿Me dices mentiroso? -. En moreno se puso de pie.

- ¡Sí! -. Margaret también se paró.

- ¡Jamás te lo voy a dar! -. Todos se levantaron de las sillas, pero no eran capaces de entender qué estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Ah, no? -. Margaret se acomodó el cabello y sacó la varita de su bolsillo. – Pues lo veremos. No te puedes adueñar del Emblema de una familia sin ser su heredero… ¡Ese anillo es mío Potter! -.

- Yo me voy -. Declaró Vane, antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? -.

- Yo le di ese anillo, Severus… Y no quiero que me metan en la pelea… Provecho -. Y rápidamente enfiló hacia su salón. Snape no podía creerlo. Instintivamente Potter miró hacia la Mesa Alta, pero se supo sin apoyo.

- ¿Acaso eres algo de Sirius? -.

- Soy una Black, ese anillo es mío por derecho de la sangre -.

- No me interesa, ¡Este anillo se queda conmigo! -.

-¡BASTA! -. Dijo Minerva con voz potente. Esa mañana Albus no comía con los alumnos. - ¿Qué sucede aquí? -.

- Este ladrón que se está adueñando de lo que es mío -.

- ¡Cállate Margaret! -. Le gritó Ron.

- ¡Silencio los dos! -. Los de Slytherin observaban bastante interesados.

-¿Qué onda? -. Inquiere Lynn. También estaba más dormida que despierta.

- Parece que Black y Potter discuten por un anillo -. Le informa Alexandra N/A: Me parece raro que Black y Potter peleen ;

- ¿Un anillo? -.

- El emblema de la familia Black, Lynn -. Murmura Draco en sus oídos… - ¿O es que eres tan tonta que no sabes qué es un Emblema de Familia? -.

- Cierra la boca sino quieres perder tu cabello en dos tiempos -. La advirtió la joven

Potter respiró hondo

- No me voy a pelear con una niña por un anillo… -. Y se volteó para irse cuando…

PAFFF!

-¡Cinco Puntos menos para Gryffindor Black! -. Margaret no había podido con su ira y abofeteó a Potter con todas sus fuerzas. Aún le sujetaba por la túnica con ímpetu.

-¡Dámelo Potter! ¡Ese anillo es mío! -. Y sin que el chico pudiera oponérsele o Minerva hacer algo, o alguien intervenir, Black fue y con un par de movimientos lo tiró al piso y le llevó la diestra a la espalda, amenazando con quebrarle el brazo si se atrevía a oponer resistencia… De inmediato le arrebató el anillo de los Black, mientras Potter hacía lo que podía por defenderse.

- Es mío Harry… -. Y furiosa, le azotó la cara contra el piso antes de marcharse sin que nadie le detuviera.

Y es que el horror los había paralizado a todos, incluidos Raphael y Ron.

Lynn sonreía satisfecha… El Instituto Aoi podía sentirse orgulloso de sus alumnos… Ninguno se dejaba abrumar por las influencias, ninguno permitía que les arrebataran lo que era de ellos… Simplemente iban y lo tomaban…

- ¿Por qué ella no está en nuestra Casa? -. Suspiró la morena.

- No lo sé -. Replicó Alexandra. – Pero debería… -.

Agatha en tanto, se había marchado a su salón, donde Thomas le esperaba. Por lo general los dos se reunían antes de que las clases comenzaran. Luego McKellen se dedicaba a espiar a Draco celosamente. Su comportamiento no había variado un ápice, y no había rastros del veneno…

Debemos decir que el joven tampoco vigilaba mucho a su primo lejano… Estaba mucho más pendiente de Severus… Esa pasión que ya creía sepultada renacía como el maldito Fénix… Y esperaba con ansias la oportunidad de pillarlo desprevenido, aunque su prima favorita lo odiara después.

Era su Destino.

- Veo que hoy no te pintaste la cara como si fueras un indio -.

- No estoy de humor, amor mío, así que ni me hables… -.

- Ah no!. Tú me cuentas de inmediato por qué traes esa cara de muerta -.

- Vale. Anoche le regalé a Potter el anillo de los Black -.

- ¿Qué? -. Y le tocó la frente - ¡Estás loca! Ese anillo era lo único que tenías de él para invocarle… -.

- Me tocará robarme su crema de afeitar… De todas maneras voy para allá. ¿No hay novedades de Remus? -.

- Nada -.

- Sólo quiero verlo. Además, anoche Lynn Kadyars encontró la motocicleta de PadFoot -.

- ¿La de la espada? -.

- Aquella a la que pateé en la cara -.

- Increíble. ¿Cómo? -.

- Lo único que sé es que la moto de Sirius está acá y ellos la hallaron… Y para más remate ahora mismo Black y Potter pelean por el anillo familiar… Ya no sé ni lo que pasa -. McKellen abrazó a Agatha… El joven tenía una habilidad especial para averiguar cuándo la mujer necesitaba un achuchoncito.

-Tranquila… Ya verás que las cosas habrán de solucionarse… ¿Pero por qué le diste la sortija a Harry? -.

- Porque él la necesita más que yo… Verás, ese chico adoraba a PadFoot, y no tenía nada de él… Es algo para que lo lleve siempre con él, para que lo ayude… -.

- Siempre has tenido dobles intenciones… Dime qué más… -.

- Ese anillo le ayudará a Sirius si quiere contactarse con él… -. Thomas chasqueó la lengua.

- Potter tiene menos empatía que un Troll, lo veo difícil -. Meditó un poco- ¿Y tu transformación? ¿Cómo va lo de la Animagia? -.

-No me pierdas de vista -. La mujer avanzó hasta el sitio despejado de siempre, pero lo más lejos posible del sol cenizo que iluminaba su salón… Y se concentró…

Le costó un resto, pero luego de un esfuerzo se transformó en un gatito negro, que parecía recién nacido o en su defecto, de pocos meses, negro, salvo por unas manchitas grises en sus patitas de azabache. Thomas le levantó y le acunó en sus brazos…

- Estás adorable… Insisto en que te transformes en hombre… -. Agatha le miró con sus ojitos azules eléctricos y le mandó un zarpazo en el rostro. McKellen le dejó en el piso y Vane regresó a su forma normal…

-AW!-

- ¡Pervertido! -.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? -. El chico se pasaba una mano por la cara. Le había herido.

- Francamente me sacas de mis casillas -. La profesora hablaba en el mismo tono de Snape. – Yo me voy a Londres… Tú te quedas a cargo de los chicos… -.

- Yo me la voy a cobrar -. Dijo por su rasguño - Ni te creas… -.

- Ya, basta. Te dije que no estaba de ganas -. Y se fue, luego de tomar la apariencia de una estudiante y ponerse el uniforme de Hufflepuff…

Thomas agarró la ropa de Vane y se la puso…

Ya no me hace gracia vestirme de mujer…

El viaje hasta Londres fue agotador para Agatha, por la sencilla razón de que estaba medio dormida, pero no iba a ser impuntual, por mucho que se le cerraran los ojos. Cuando viera a Remus en buenas manos iba a dormir hasta el próximo siglo, por ahora su mente estaba puesta en Uther Green.

Si bien durante la época de la escuela ella no le había puesto demasiada atención, un par de años después había sido decisivo para su destino y sus propósitos…

Agatha vagabundeaba por un bosque solitario en Albania, luego de ayudar a una muchachita muuuuuuuuuy guapa para que se deshiciera de ciertos "Amiguitos indeseables" de largos colmillos… Y la paga no podría haber sido más buena, por cierto. Desde la época de escuela Vane no soportaba a los vampiros. Los consideraba la peor lacra de la sociedad, porque muchas veces ellos escogían el camino de la sangre y la muerte porque sí… Eran lo más parecido a los Death Eaters, y bueno, ella era admiradora de un lupino, tampoco podía hacerse amiga de los vampiros… Cuando hizo el reemplazo en Hogwarts los odió aún más, porque el rayado (Loco) de Dumbledore no encontró nada mejor que contratar a un vampiro como profesor de vuelo y tener a otro de alumno… Era todo una lata, y lo más malo de su terrible situación entonces era que el sólo olor de sangre vieja y humedad que ellos expelían tenía la virtud de enojarla a un punto que ya no era capaz de controlar sus emociones correctamente y le pegaba a lo primero que pillaba… Agradeciendo que nunca se le cruzó Paddy por el camino… De repente la niebla da paso a una gran figura…

Una Acromántula…

Vane no reaccionó… Las arañas no le molestaban, pero las Acromántulas eran otra cosa…

Un ser se lanzó de la nada contra el bicho y lo hizo pedazos.

Era Uther… Uther Green.

LEAKY COULDRON

- Y son las… ¿Nueve? -.

Como que echaba de menos volar en su Saetita de Fuego…

Se sentó en la barra y encendió un cigarrillo… Tenía toda una hora para gastar, así que sacó una libretita que llevaba y empezó a escribir cualquier cosa…

Si había algo que ella y Thomas amaban era el arte por Severus… ¡Fácil! Thomas lo retrataba y Agatha lo describía…

Profundos pozos negros, insondables, aún más que el precipicio en el cual Mi corazón se sumergió

-Un brandy, por favor -.

Si había algo que echaba de menos Agatha Vane era el poder sentarse en la barra de un bar, era beber hasta quedar tirada… Odiaba beber, era cierto, pero cuando se sentía demasiado sola, se ponía un par de tragos y terminaba siempre en la cama de una chica linda que le decía que era la persona más tierna del mundo y tal…

Sin embargo ella sonreía y se sentía vacía…

Aunque te lo reclamara mil veces Tú jamás vas a amarme Sólo conseguiría tu lástima

¿Qué le ponían a las bebidas? Ella no era para nada tierna…

Seguramente era porque siempre la pillaban con un ataque de maldad muy Malfoy

-Hola! -. Un hechicero se acercó a ella. Era guapo, de ojos castaños y bonita nariz. Se notaba que era del extranjero… Vane siempre decía que pillar Ingleses de ascendencia Inglesa total que fueran bonitos sencillamente era una proeza y que tenía que sacarles una foto, para coleccionarlos…

El único chico inglés guapo que conocía era Lucius…

Y eso era porque tenía sangre de Veela.

- Hola -.

- ¿Estás sola o esperas a alguien? -.

- Sola .  
- ¿Quieres otra copa? -. ¿Dónde estaba su brandy?... Subiéndosele a la cabeza…

- Si, si no te molesta -. Respondió distraídamente.

Pero ninguna más, tengo que ir a ver a Remus

Me ofrecieron la luna y las estrellas si las pagaba con sangre inocente Sólo para tenerte a mi lado Y pagué con gusto Con la sangre de mis venas Una y mil veces…

-¿Cómo te llamas? -.

- Claire Larson -.

- ¿Y de dónde eres? -.

- De Kent -.

En una noche de estrellas, como las que hay sobre mi cabeza ahora, te vi Y adiviné dolor en tus ojos Y quise robártelos Quería tu dolor para que ya no sufrieras Me quedé, finalmente, con todas tus lágrimas.

- Kent es lindo -.

- Sí… -.

-¿Qué pasa? -. Inquirió el muchacho, acariciándole una mejilla- ¿Por qué esos ojitos están tristes? -.

Sin embargo, no recuerdo que aquella noche fuese tan fría Tal vez es porque me falta el calor de tus ojos No importan lo que digan los demás A mi manera, siempre te he amado

- No pasa nada… Es que no bebo muy seguido -.

A mi manera, siempre he estado contigo Y así tenga que arrancarme las venas, una por una Te haré reír algún día Aunque sea de locura Aunque sea porque bebes de mi sangre Y te agrada

- ¿Otro vaso? -. ¿Otro?... Vale ya me estoy pasando

- No, gracias -.

- Bueno… ¿Otro cigarro? -.

- Okay, eso si te lo acepto -.

Haré de mi corazón sangrante una dulce flor Haré de mi cuerpo un lecho Donde puedas revolcarte con quien sea que ames Aunque me duela Si eso te hace sonreír aunque sea una vez Lo haré

- Ya estoy mejor, gracias -.

- Me alegro. Me llamo Theodore Grass -.

- Nice -.

Si alguna vez me dijeras Amigo Podría al fin descansar en paz ¡Qué patético!

- Oye, me estoy alojando acá… Podríamos subir y… -.

- A menos que seas una mujer disfrazada de hombre, no, muchas gracias -. El muchacho le miró ofendido.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Lo que te dije -. Replicó la mujer con sencillez –No me hagas repetirlo -. Theodore se enojó mucho.

- No voy a perder el dinero de los tragos… -. Agatha le aventó 20 Galleons a la cara.

- Para mí el dinero no es un problema -. Dijo en tono aburrido.

No te pido demasiado Sólo que dejes una flor marchita sobre la losa fría De mi tumba…

Grass tomó a Vane por una manga y la atrajo hacia sí. Todo el Leaky Couldron los miraba, asombrados.

- ¡Eres muy valiente! ¿Eh? -.

- Sólo me defiendo de los cabrones fáciles como tú -. El rostro del muchacho se ponía de un tono violeta indignación realmente encantador – Si quieres que te den hasta la muerte puedo presentarte a mi hermano, él estaría feliz de conocerte… -.

-¡Eres una…! -. Agatha se río muy fuerte, con esa risa maníaca que sacaba sólo en la época de los Death Eaters, cuando mató a su madre, para ser exactos…

Un muchacho entraba al lugar cuando Theodore se estrelló a su lado, contra una dura pared de piedras.

Para sorpresa de los demás, el recién llegado se acercó a la mujer y le sonrió. Llevaba una maleta cargando.

-Llegó muy temprano -. Fue su primer comentario.

-Sí -. Dijo ella sin despegar sus ojos de Theodore, quien aún no regresaba del lindo mundo de la inconsciencia.

- Bueno. ¿Para qué me quería? Me asusté un poco cuando leí su carta, pensé que estaba herida o algo así -.

- Como verás, estoy en excelentes condiciones, Uther, querido -.

- No soy su querido -.

- Lo que sea… -. Y cambió el tono de la voz. - ¿Vamos? -. Y sin más, le pagó al mesero, se echó la libreta al bolsillo y salió, no sin antes pisar al tal Grass.

Lo sé. Soy un miserable, pero es que… Perdón por el capítulo tan malo.

----------- 


	22. 22

Dedicado a: HOGWARTS CHILE… AMADEUS, GRACIAS POR AGUANTARME. JURO QUE TENDRÉ UNA VIDA PARA TI.

22 Planes, planes, planes… Y más motos.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba al rojo vivo… Minerva no podía entender lo que había sucedido en la mañana, y ciertamente no se molestó en llamar a Black para su clase de Transformaciones. No era porque no tuviera ganas…

Era sólo que ya no quería más peleas.

Como era de esperar, el rumor y las explicaciones "No Oficiales" de lo sucedido en el desayuno ya se habían extendido por todos los rincones del castillo y a la hora del almuerzo, hasta los cuadros murmuraban.

Potter no quería saber nada del mundo. Estaba furioso, pero no podría hacer algo en contra de Margaret, era una chica y él no iba a obligarla a devolverle ese anillo ni a quitárselo de manera violenta…

A veces Harry detestaba que la sangre de su madre le corriera por las venas.

Y la sangre Slytherin le golpeaba las sienes, gritando que le regresaran ese anillo… Porque Agatha se lo había dado, porque él y sólo él tenía derecho a vengar la muerte del hombre que más amaba en este mundo… Lo más cercano a su padre.

Y la sangre de los Gryffindors le rogaba calma… Todo ocupaba su lugar en el mundo, en el inmenso orden del Caos…

No tenía ánimos de subir las escaleras de regreso.

A su suspiro desmoralizado se unió el de un pelirrojo que miraba los escalones para que no le tragaran los pies.

-Mal día -. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, hay que mirarlo por el lado bueno -. Repuso Ron – No hemos visto a Snape desde el desayuno… -.

- ¡Cinco puntos menos a Hufflepuff, Gray! -. Exclamó el Maestro de Pociones a espaldas de los muchachos – Y un día de detención -.

-¿Decías? -. Ironía en la voz de Potter. Weasley sólo le regresó la mirada, más triste que nunca.- Sólo quiero mi anillo de regreso -.

- No entiendo por que Margaret reaccionó de esa manera -.

- Ella en el fondo tiene razón… El anillo es suyo, le pertenece por la sangre -.

Pero si se descuida un segundo se lo voy a quitar, esto no se queda así

Draco suspiraba de alivio, Al fin el hechizo que le había lanzado Kadyars (porque no tenía duda alguna de que ella había sido) comenzaba a desvanecerse… Y su cabello volvía a ser rubio platina. La joven en tanto, evaluaba sus posibilidades, con los ojos fijos en el fuego…

Un ligero carraspeo le sacó de sus pensamientos…

No le dio importancia

Ahora era una tos indisimulada

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿Quieres un Pepper Up? -. Le preguntó la chica de mal humor. NADIE se atrevía a interrumpirla cuando pensaba, si es que deseaba mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros.

- SALEDEMISILLÓN -. Le ordenó el otro muchacho.

-¿Tuyo?... Vaya… -. Pero Lynn no se movió. Draco se le puso por delante y le agarró fuertemente por un brazo.

- Ya te lo advertí Kadyars… -.

- No puedo creer que te pongas así por un sillón… -. Comentó muy ofendida la muchacha. Entonces sus ojos repararon en el medallón de Draco… Era muy bonito y Lynn recordó su propia cadena, aquella que lleva al cuello, puro cristal tallado ¿Qué podía significar para él aquel medallón? Por alguna razón ese colgante le parecía conocido… Y no era porque lo llevase Malfoy, con quien se había pasado todas las vacaciones de Navidad. Casi sin pensárselo Lynn agarró con su mano izquierda el collar y unas ganas de apoderárselo le invadieron las manos… Draco cortó todo deseo de un solo manotazo.

- ¿Qué intentabas? -.

- ¿Qué? -. Lynn no estaba muy consciente de lo que sucedía. Malfoy sólo hizo un mohín y desistió de sentarse en su butacón favorito.

- ¿Qué pasó? -. Le inquirió Alexandra, quien venía llegando con algunos libros en sus brazos. Se sentó en la alfombra para que las llamas le arrebataran el frío glacial de la biblioteca. Kadyars se sentó a su lado.

- No lo sé -. Lynn se concentraba para recordar con exactitud la sensación que se había apoderado de ella. – Draco está metido en algo grande… Y tiene relación con una de sus pertenencias -.

- ¿De qué hablas? -.

-Ahora estaba sentada en el sillón cuando vino a quitármelo, ya lo conoces… De repente vi su medalla plateada ¿lo recuerdas? -. La otra joven asintió – Y algo muy extraño se apoderó de mi corazón… -. Alexandra empezó a sacar conclusiones…

- Es obvio. Ese collar debe tener alguna relación con las cosas raras que hace Malfoy… La razón por la cual la profesora de Defensa te castigó para que lo molestaras debe tener alguna relación con aquel medallón -.

- ¿Tú crees? -.

- De hecho… Creo que tendremos que visitar el cuarto del Señor Malfoy… -. Murmuró la chica con su sonrisa y voz especiales… -Así podremos saber en qué anda y por qué ese pendiente te hace sentir cosas tan raras… Te apuesto mi escoba a que eso es magia negra avanzada -.

- Si quieren ayuda… -. Un par de ojos verdes Nilo se interpone entre las miradas de las dos chicas… Algo atontada por el susto, Side le hace un espacio al joven Blaise Zabini. – Yo puedo proporcionárselas con mucho gusto -. Blaise hablaba con calma, como si una conspiración para entrar y revolver las cosas personales de Draco Malfoy fuera cosa de todos los días (bueno, para Thomas McKellen se había hecho cosa de todos los días, a propósito, él también se puso cerca del fuego, para enterarse)

-¿Cómo escuchaste? Tú no estabas aquí -. Le dijo Lynn.

- Libros -. Dijo él apuntando a una gran ruma en el escritorio de atrás – Es casi como estar en clase de Binns –

- A ver… ¿Quieres ayudarnos? ¿No que tú eres el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy? -. A Side el chico no le daba confianza, por mucho que su amiga lo hubiera besado. Zabini fijo los ojos verdes en los suyos… A la chica le dio un poco de miedo, porque se podía leer claramente que Blaise había cambiado mucho.

- Yo quiero que le arrebaten ese collar a Draco a toda costa… Lo haría yo, pero es muy obvio -.

- Entonces ¿Quieres que hagamos el trabajo sucio por ti? -.

- Exacto Lynn… Puede que suene un poco frío y eso, pero no quiero que Malfoy sospeche de mí, no quiero darle ningún motivo… -.

- A ver Zabini ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando? -.

- Más bien ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Draco? -. Le interrumpió Lynn. El chico se notaba bastante incómodo con las preguntas…

- Organicémonos ¿Quieren? -. Intervino Alexandra. – Yo no confío en ti, pero por respeto a Lynn vamos a hablar antes de que pase nada… Yo sé de un lugar muy útil -.

- ¿Qué? -.

-Mientras tú estabas castigada con aquella mujer, yo me puse a observar las mazmorras y hallé algo muy interesante -. Thomas, siempre invisible, se puso de pie sin hacer ningún ruido. Esto podría servirle de mucho a los dos, tal vez Blaise sí podía lanzar luces sobre la ubicación del veneno de Lord Voldemort. Además… Estaba lo del medallón ¿Qué podría ser?... Ahora que lo recordaba con detenimiento (Puesto que estaba detrás de Lynn cuando está tomó el objeto en sus manos), le parecía vagamente familiar… Lo había visto en algún lado, pero no se podía acordar de dónde. Justo en aquel momento aparece Snape por la puerta del Nido. Se veía un poco tenso, pero no permitió que sus verdaderos sentimientos salieran el exterior, como siempre. Por supuesto que cuando se topó con Kadyars y Side rondando peligrosamente cerca de Zabini, su expresión fue aún más dura y recriminatoria.

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy? -. Eran recién las siete de la tarde y calculaban que les alcanzaría el tiempo para meterse a molestar al rubio.

- Dijo que iba tomar una ducha, Profesor Snape -. Respondió el chico de cabello corto y castaño, sin que su rostro diera indicios de que inventaba como un condenado mitómano. Severus atravesó al chico y a las nuevas para saber si acaso le engañaban y pareció satisfecho con los resultados de su evaluación, porque sin más penetró hacia los dormitorios de los chicos sin agregar una sola palabra más.

- ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? -. Se extrañó Kadyars.

- Deben ser noticias de su padre -. Masculló Blaise – Es una costumbre que las cartas del señor Lucius Malfoy lleguen al despacho del Profesor y que este en persona las haga llegar a su hijo. Sólo en ocasiones muy especiales las cartas llegan a manos de Draco en primer lugar. Se supone que es para evitar cualquier ataque en su contra -.

- ¡Vaya!, no pensé que le cuidaran la vida a ese papanatas con tanta dedicación -.

- Antes de que Alexandra y tú llegaran -. Comenzó a explicar el joven, en tanto los cuatro dejaban el cuarto. – le pasaron bastantes cosas desagradables a Draco, sólo por ser el hijo de un Mortífago influyente, de uno de los más fieles al Señor Oscuro -.

- Ya veo -. Replicó Kadyars. Side aún evaluaba la sinceridad de Zabini, y pensaba en qué demonios era lo que se proponía con lo del collar. En completo silencio y sin ser detectado por nadie, según su costumbre, Thomas pensaba exactamente lo mismo. ¿Pero qué empeño tenía ese joven en causarle un daño a su amigo por tantos años?

Cuando te enteres de lo que estoy apunto de averiguar Agatha, te vas a molestar mucho por no estar ahora en Hogwarts

Vane se había montado en la moto de Uther apenas los dos salieron de Leaky Couldron. Sin haberlo pensado, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en las ropas que llevaban. Los dos iban de negro riguroso, Uther en vuelto en dulces encajes que resaltaban aún más la palidez premeditada de su piel y el azul medianoche de sus grandes y dulces ojazos. Sus cabellos castaños le cubrían el rostro con voluntad propia y celos de la predominancia de los ojos, sin embargo sus empeños eran inútiles… Llevaba sobre el pecho una cruz egipcia de plata, no muy grande porque odiaba ostentar y su chaqueta era a rayas delgadas y de color marengo sobre negro, un contraste no muy fuerte. Agatha en tanto, llevaba su cabello negro y muy corto, ligeramente levantado en la nuca. Dos gruesas mechas petrificadas con gel le caían a ambos costados de la cara en donde destacaban sus ojos extraños y el furioso rojo de sus labios. Se había pintado un lunar en la mejilla izquierda y llevaba sobre la ceja derecha un piercing… Su vestido era muy ceñido al cuerpo, y de apariencia suicida debido a lo delgado que se veía y al clima que reinaba afuera, pero ella no se preocupaba. Su amada capa le protegía del viento, al igual que sus botas de tacón alto. Cuando Uther le mostró la moto Agatha se subió en la parte de atrás, sin siquiera preguntarle si podía llevarla.

- ¿Y tú escoba? -. Le preguntó el muchacho, con educación, pero de todas maneras dándole a entender que era una intrusa.

- ¿Mi Saetita? Bien gracias… Bueno, ¿Piensas tener esperando a tu paciente todo el día? No creo que puedan atenderlo mucho sino se trata de Medimagos oficiales -. El muchacho refunfuñó un poco, pero su deber era antes que nada, así que buscaron un callejoncito y activando un sistema de invisibilidad (el mismo del Ford Anglia de los Weasley) emprendieron camino hacia Grimmauld Place, claro que Uther no tenía ni puta idea de eso.

- ¿Y a quién se supone que vamos a ver, Profesora Vane? -.

- ¡POR DIOS! ¡Hombre, me salvaste la Vida! ¡Dime Agatha! -. Uther se puso rojo.

- Agatha -.

- Vamos a ver a Remus Lupin ¿Te acuerdas de él? -.

-¿El hombre lobo? -.

-Si te acuerdas de él -. Exclamó en tono irónico la maestra. Green iba muy sonrojado, porque la mujer, sin respetar los años de él ni los suyos propios, lo tenía agarrado por la cintura de una forma… Bueno en la que sólo se agarraban las novias a sus novios.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? -.

- Lo atacaron los parientes de tu primito Vlad -. Apuntó la mujer con voz amarga.

- Al parecer todavía le cae mal Haldir… -.

- Puede que esté bien muerto, como dicen por ahí las malas lenguas, pero nunca dejaré de tenerle mala voluntad… Sabes que jamás me agradó -. Ya estaban llegando a un terreno minado para los dos. – Así como siempre odié a ese degenerado de Gunnar -. Agatha parecía muy feliz de putear a un par de vampiros por lo menos… - Dice Armand que eran de la ciudad y que Lupin tuvo que llegar por sus propios medios a casa… Pero ya lo verán, los voy a mandar exterminar… ¡Vampiros! -.

- Es mejor que se tome las cosas con calma… Por ahora hay que cuidar del herido ¿A la derecha? -.

- Si, y luego bajas, el resto del camino se va a pie -. Indicó la mujer. – Por lo menos había una persona en la casa, de lo contrario, la suerte de Remus pudo ser peor ¡De pronto me dan unas ganas de llevármelo lejos de Inglaterra para que pueda estar en paz! -.

- No es la única que quisiera algo así… -. Comentó el chico con tristeza. Gracias a Dios, la profesora no le escuchó.

Agatha Agarró a Uther por un brazo y lo llevó caminado por muchos lugares extraños y laberínticos. El joven ya iba con los brazos acalambrados de tanto cargar con la motocicleta… Casi a la una de la tarde Vane le indicó otra calleja, más oscura que la anterior y antes de que Green pudiera hacer nada la mujer le propinó tal golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente de pura suerte… Porque perfectamente podría haberlo matado.

- Se te pasó la mano Agatha -. Comentó una voz a la derecha de Uther. – Da las gracias que no lo mataste -.

- Lo lamento, de veras Uth… pero era necesario. No puedes saber dónde estás hasta que los demás quieran confiar en ti -.

¿Perdón? ¿De qué demonios le hablan a Green?...

Cuando dejó de darle vueltas el mundo pudo comenzar a recordar…

Carta… Maleta… Moto… Chico estrellándose contra la pared… Mujer… Callejón… AUCH! 

El joven se llevó la mano a la cabeza, donde tenía un parche grande.

- Lo siento, de veras, pero ya podrás curarte a ti mismo más tarde. Ahora debes ir a ver a Remus… -.

A ver, ¿Tengo razones para dejar con vida a esta loca? Se dijo el joven, aún sin abrir sus ojos, en tanto se sentaba en el sofá donde estaba tendido.

- Pensé que te agradaría la sorpresa… -. Si tan loca Agatha no era… Aunque le había costado recordarlo un poco, el rostro de Armand vino a su cabeza y también el de Uther… Sabía que por lo menos Armand se mostraría contento de hallar a uno de sus amigos.

-¿Uth? -.

Laubreaux realmente no había reconocido a su viejo amigo, porque sencillamente le creía muerto…

Al toparse de frente con los ojos azules de su querido Uther, lo único que atinó a hacer el pelirrojo fue llevarse una mano a la frente y caer como un saco de papas sobre la alfombra.

-Lynn, esto me da mala espina -.

- Tranquila Alex… -. Las dos chicas iban al frente de un breve pasadizo hacia una sala interior en las mazmorras de Slytherin… Blaise parecía bastante sorprendido. Cuando llegaron a destino, Kadyars encendió una antorcha y se cruzó de brazos al lado de su compañera.

- Tienes menos de media hora. Yo debo ir a hacer algunos pendientes -. Le dijo en tono cortante la chica de ojos grises.

- Vale… -.

- ¿Cuál es tu propósito al pedirnos algo como quitarle a Draco su collar? -. Lo ametralló Alex.

- No tengo beneficios, sólo quiero que se aleje de eso… -. Replicó el joven con voz firme. – Hay algo en ese colgante, puedo sentirlo y lo que sea está haciéndole mal a Malfoy -. Se tomó un tiempo- Intenté arrebatárselo, sin embargo él ya está sobre aviso, sabe que yo quiero robárselo y supone que es por envidia… -.

- Pero, no lo entiendo… -.

- No se preocupen, por favor, deben robárselo, tienen que alejarlo de él… Es por eso que se encierra en las noches -.

- ¿Qué dijiste? -.

- Ese collar no puede seguir en manos de Draco -. El muchacho parecía angustiado. Lynn era incapaz de comprender por qué ese Slytherin se comportaba así…

Bueno, es su amigo…

Amigo…

Lynn sabía que era algo más. En las pocas veces en la que estaban juntos, la manera que tenía Draco de mirar a Blaise era posesiva, ciertamente no la manera en la que un amigo mira a otro…

- No… -.

- Está bien, por lo menos yo acepto -. Interrumpió Kadyars, con seguridad… Quería saber a toda costa qué tanto era lo que Draco estaba haciendo… Sus sospechas eran cada vez más grandes, pero su cara no se comparaba con la de Thomas…

Finalmente el muchacho había recordado en dónde había visto el medallón que llevaba Draco Malfoy…

Los ojos de Blaise se iluminaron. Si bien no quería nada con Draco, no podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera…Luego de la muerte de sus padres, le había bajado un amor por el prójimo nada Slytherin…

Agatha se acercó al joven y le tomó el pulso.

- Se desmayó -. Dijo con un dejo de fastidio en la voz.

- Tengo que atenderle… -.

- No, no, no, no… Ya habrá tiempo para ello más tarde ¿bueno?... Es mejor que le dejemos en el sofá y que vuelva él solito de la inconciencia… -.

- Agatha… -.

- Yo te traje para que me ayudaras con Remus, y recuerda que te estoy pagando… -. Alzó una ceja en demanda de respeto para sus inexistentes canas.

- Mire profesora, no me gusta su manera de tratarme… -. Protestó Green.

- Lo que sea, señor Medimago, pero ahora quiero que luzca su título, así que… -. Y lo comenzó a empujar escaleras arriba…

Remus estaba dormido, pero cuando Uther entró pareció recuperar algo de su conciencia… No importaba cuántas colonias se echara y no era por cierto un problema de higiene, era sólo que había estado mucho tiempo con los vampiros y ese aroma desagradable se le había pegado a Uther a la piel, como una costra testaruda. Agatha también había sentido el aroma y no le agradaba mucho, sin embargo era soportable… Era lo mismo que le pasaba a Agatha… Ella tenía olor a lupino, ese aroma y sabor a acónito en los labios que muy pocos habían besado.

Dejando de lado los aromas (Armand tenía una agradable olor a flores) Uther se acercó al licántropo y observó los vendajes. Estaban bien, pero de todas maneras algunas heridas supuraban… Lo habían atacado con plata… El francés había hecho un gran trabajo…

- Es una buena labor… -. Dijo pensativamente… - ¿Las hiciste tú? -. Vane negó con la cabeza.

- Tal vez es mejor que suba a Armand. Él podrá decirnos qué demonios le han puesto -. Green se quedó mirando a Remus… Su rostro surcado de cicatrices, las marcas que la edad había dejado… Se hallaba un poco nostálgico. Algunos minutos después el francés abría los ojos en la cama de al lado. Su confusión dio paso a la alegría al comprobar que no estaba soñando, pero el rostro severo de la Auror tronchó toda tentativa de apapachos o cosas por el estilo.

- Armand ¿fuiste tú quién vendó a Remus -. LA voz de la morena era calma, pero se notaba tensa.

- Yo no fui, lo hizo Severus Snape -.

- ¿Snape? -. Uther suspiró…

- ¿Tiene algo malo? -.

- Nada profesora Vane -.

- No te atrevas a decirme así de nuevo, hoy estoy de malas -. Green sonrió tímidamente. Nuevamente Hogwarts volvía a su cabeza… Demasiadas cosas… Se preguntaba si Snape los recordaba a todos…

- Muy bien… Necesito… -. Y empezó a hurgar entre sus cosas. No existía un antídoto para las quemaduras de plata líquida, no más allá de la cicatrización lupina, que en este caso era muy débil… Sólo quedaba ayudarlo a resistir… - Plantas de Heliotropo y algunos instrumentos. Agatha, alcánzame la maleta por favor -.

- Sí -. Con todo el trajín, Lupin entreabrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué…? -.

- Tranquilo Remus… Tranquilo… Estamos aquí, ya no pasa nada -. Le dijo Agatha cariñosamente, mientras le tomaba la mano buena a Lupin… -Ahora sé un buen niño y permite que los adultos te cuiden… -. Uther no dejaba de sorprenderse del carácter de la mujer que tenía al lado. Hacía menos de unas horas había golpeado a un tipo y hacía menos de dos segundos hablaba en tono amenazante, como si fuera a golpearlo a él… Y ahora, era sencillamente un pozo de paz…

Debía haber algo en su pasado o herencia genética.

- Tú sí que estás loca Lynn… Ni siquiera lo conoces -. Le regañó Alexandra en la habitación de las chicas. Las demás aún no habían llegado.

- Pues yo le conozco BASTANTE ya. ¿Por qué desconfías? -.

- De pronto siento que no has aprendido nada en Aoi -.

- Ey!... Ahora, a pensar en cómo me voy a robar esa cosa del cuello de Malfoy -.

- Kadyars! -.

- Ayúdame… -. La chica le miró con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

- Bueno -. Bufó la otra chica. – Pero si Lucius Malfoy te asesina en las próximas vacaciones no pienso ir a llorar a tu tumba -.

- Ni siquiera pienso invitarte a mi funeral -.

Agatha llegó a Hogwarts ya bastante entrada la noche, luego de estar con Remus toda la tarde… El pobre ya empezaba a recuperarse, pero Vane había notado que también tenía nostalgia, sobretodo cuando ella sin querer comentó que si se seguía dejando el pelo largo iba a dar más miedo que Sirius cuando se escapó de Azkabán.

No había podido evitarlo

Era su naturaleza de pronto herir a la gente que más quería.

- Buenas noches, Harry Potter -. Saludó con ironía. El chico de ojos esmeraldas estaba "Patudamente"sentado en su butacón de cuero.

- Buenas noches Agatha -. Replicó el joven sin mover sus párpados para evitar que la luz del cuarto entrara.

- ¿Podrías decirme por qué te metes a estas horas en mi cuarto? -.

- Quiero que me hables de Remus… Quiero saber cómo está -.

- De una pieza y descansando. He llevado a un Medimago y está bien -.

- ¿Sabes que tuve que callarme todo este tiempo ante Raphael? -.

- Eso no es mi culpa, y lo sabes… -. Silencio largo el cual la mujer ocupó para encender un cigarrillo. – Cuando se tiene información, sólo uno decide qué hacer o no hacer con ella, querido… Hecho fundamental de la vida -. Potter no le respondió.

- No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que quieres algo más -. Repuso con ironía.

- Habla con Black para que me entregue el anillo por las buenas -. Agatha se largó a reír.

- Ese anillo hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser mi responsabilidad. Si quieres recuperarlo, pues ocupa tus propios métodos, no seas cómodo -.

- Dime cómo llegar al cuatro de las chicas entonces… -.

- ¿Perdón? -.

- No puedo llegar y quitárselo en medio de todo el colegio ¿no? -. Siguió el chico, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Debo arrebatárselo en el dormitorio… O en la ducha -. Agatha se hubiera sorprendido si no conociera el corazón de ese muchacho.

- De baños, mejor te enseño cómo llegar al baño de los Slytherins ¿No crees? -. Para sorpresa de la mujer, Harry no estaba de ganas… Le agarró por un brazo con fuerza e intentó meterse en su cabeza, sin aviso y sin motivo… Dos segundos después, Potter estaba en el piso, por un buen puñetazo en el estómago.

- Si hay algo que Lucius Malfoy me enseñó, muy a mi pesar, es que la reacción rápida y violenta es a veces la única manera de seguir con vida -. Harry le miró con odio – No siempre estaré para decirte qué hacer o qué decir, así como no lo estará todo el mundo… Uno nace SOLO y muere SOLO… Harry Potter -. El joven se puso de pie y se marchó sin decir nada…

-¡Agatha! -. La mujer se volteó y envió un manotazo al aire, el que se quedó a medio camino por una fuerza invisible que le sujetaba.

- Thomas!... Te he dicho hasta la nausea que no me asustes, que te podría lanzar una Imperdonable -.

- No puedes. Dejarías un viudo y una huérfana -. Respondió el otro con soltura, para revertir su hechizo desilusionador y hablar con voz seria. – Esta noche he tenido una linda excursión con Zabini, Kadyars y Side -.

- ¿A tu edad y montando jueguitos? –

- Agatha… ¡Cállate! -. Le rogó el joven - ¿Tú has notado que Draco lleva un pendiente en su cuello? -.

- La verdad, no -.

- Yo tampoco lo había notado hasta esta noche, cuando Malfoy estaba discutiendo con Lynn -. Y le habló de la entrevista de los tres chicos…

- ¿Y qué se supone que pasa con ese medallón? -. Inquirió la maestra con extrañeza y preocupación.

- Cuando lo vi me pareció conocido, sin embargo no podía recordar hasta que pensé en el Salón de Godric, cuando tú me llevaste a vigilar a Potter -. La mujer abrió sus ojos… La ecuación era sencilla y los factores faltantes, deducibles…

Malfoy Regalo Medallón Salón de Godric Retrato de Salazar es …

- ¡Diosa! -.

- Exacto… El PARSHITEL de Salazar… 


	23. 23

Dedicado a: los que me quieran echar de menos 

23 La Última Clase de DAO

-¡¿QUÉ?! –

Albus Dumbledore, director de la prestigiosa escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se arrellanó en su sillón, con un gesto algo cansado. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, y en el fondo se sentía un poco culpable por la situación que envolvía a la persona que tenía enfrente, con las manos apoyadas en su escritorio, luego de golpear la superficie de madera en un gesto de rabia y sorpresa. Fawkes se permitió un gorjeo de reproche hacia la mujer, quien de inmediato fijó sus ojos especiales sobre él.

- Perdone, Director -. Se excusó la chica, sin despegarle los ojos de encima al fénix.

- No es necesario que te disculpes Agatha, Yo también estoy algo impresionado… -. Y sin más ceremonias le extendió el sobre con el membrete del Ministerio de la Magia. – Acá está -.

- ¡Fudge no puede hacerme algo así…! -.

No si desea seguir con vida…

De pronto Vane echaba de menos ser Death Eater.

- Lo siento, de verdad, pero es lo que él ha decidido y yo no puedo retenerte -. Vane comenzó a caminar por la habitación, en tanto abría la carta y la leía. Efectivamente. Ella sería relevada del puesto de DAO y regresaría al entrenamiento de AURORS – Se vería algo sospechoso -.

- Lo comprendo, profesor Dumbledore, pero lo que más me frustra es que me vendieron dos mocosos -. En la carta venían especificados los nombres de los responsables de la destitución de la maestra.

Amo estos detalles estúpidos de Cornelius Fudge Si por algo se caracterizaba el Ministerio de la Magia, era por regalar información confidencial tanto a Death Eaters como a miembros de la O.F.

- Bueno, no pensamos en las consecuencias de la clase pasada con los de sexto año… -.

- ¿Y ya sabe quién va a tomar mi lugar? -.

- Sí… Ya dejó San Mungo hace un par de meses y está más repuesta -. Dijo enigmáticamente el vejete.

- No estará hablando de Dolores Umbridge… ¿o sí? -.

- Por desgracia para esta escuela… Sí -. Eso significaba que Vane había perdido valioso terreno.

- Pero, ¡Es una estupidez!. La actuación de Umbridge en esta escuela fue sencillamente atroz -.

- Sin embargo, Cornelius Fudge sigue siendo el Ministro, nos guste o no -.

¿Y eso? Dumbledore no solía tener ataques de sinceridad. El coraje era tan grande que Agatha había sufrido de un ataque de hipo…

Que aún no se le pasaba de regreso a su cuarto y acompañada de Thomas McKellen.

- ¿Por qué te llamó tan temprano Albus? -.

- Hip! -. Thomas se puso blanco y se llevó una mano a la cara… Por toda respuesta (y entre nuevos hipidos de ira) Vane le alcanzó la carta, antes de comenzar a buscar en su armario ropa más ad-hoc con su situación…

- Nos (hip) tenemos que ir antes del viernes (hip) Thomas -.

- ¿Están locos? No podemos abandonar… No ahora que descubrimos que Draco lleva el Parshitel… Tenemos que decírselo a Severus Snape -.

- Eso (hip) Ya no me interesa… (Hip) ¿Sabes quién vendrá a tomar mi puesto? (hip) -.

- Por supuesto que alguien de la Orden… -.

- La idio(hip)ta de Umbridge… -.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! -.

- Eso (hip) fue lo mismo que dije yo -. Listo. Vane ya había escogido su vestuario nuevo y procedía a cambiarse el color y longitud de su cabello, aunque por más que lo intentara no lograba el aspecto grasoso que poseía el original – Ahora (hip) hay que actuar con dignidad y hacer de esta (hip) una clase que los malditos no olviden jamás (hip) para que el contraste sea sencillamente abismal… -.

El portazo fue tan fuerte que la hoja de madera llegó a rebotar sobre el marco del umbral y varios alumnos se quedaron helados al creer por un segundo que Snape se había equivocado de sala…

Pero no, era sólo la loca de Agatha Vane, a la cual apuntaron varios con sus varitas, todos los que tenían armas, desenfundando sus largas katanas, mandobles, espadas de fuego y herencias familiares…

Zabini y Malfoy se pusieron de pie, a punto de murmurar una Imperdonable

Potter, Lupin, Granger, Weasley y Black se levantaron y dieron un paso al frente.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Ruri Duncan se movió por el salón libre sin que nadie la detuviera y calculando por el sonido, se encargó de voltearle una bolsita de harina más o menos grande a Thomas en la cara…

El pobre McKellen se largó a toser, maldiciendo sin voz…

Agatha sólo los quería hacer desaparecer a todos…

Su linda ropa negra estaba salpicada de harina y PARA más remate… Thomas se vengó poniéndole una mano blanca sobre el cabello…

Él lo hacía sólo para relajarla…

Pero no era gracioso en ese momento

- No estoy de humor para hechizos de Pre-Kinder, muchachos -. Declaró amargamente la chica mientras Thomas intentaba quitarse toda la harina en un rincón. Finalmente optó por hacer aparecer una toalla húmeda para arrancarse el polvo del cabello…

A mi edad y me hacen una como esta

- A propósito. Los felicito por sus reflejos. Los que sacaron las varitas tienen 5 puntos para su casa, los que sacaron las espadas 10… Señor Lupin, excelente barrera mágica, ahora, si la quita me evitará un dolor de cabeza y ganará 30 puntos para su casa… Gracias -. La mujer tenía los ojos brillosos, pero no permitió que Malfoy fuera a deleitarse con su dolor. Si Lucius la mató sin darse aquel gusto… Menos iba a permitir que su a su hijito se le iluminara el día más de lo que iba a iluminársele con la noticia… Con un gesto de su mano ordenó a todos sus alumnos volver a sentarse en sus cómodos cojines. Algunos notaron el brillo en sus ojos, pero ella desviaba rápidamente la vista o le fulminaba con su mirada, dependiendo del alumno con el que se topaba… Finalmente paró en el gris de Malfoy y su pecho de hinchió nuevamente de rabia. Thomas pensaba que iba a empezar a hipar en cualquier momento y si era así, más le valía despejar la sala antes de que la maestra se convirtiera en asesina sin querer.

-Muy bien… -. Comenzó, para ganar algo de tiempo, en tanto su compañero volvía a la invisibilidad. – Supongo que me merezco un recibimiento como este -. Su voz temblaba ligeramente y Agatha llamaba con ansias a su autocontrol –Los sucesos del lunes pasado fueron de mi exclusiva responsabilidad y lamento que algunos alumnos se hayan visto involucrados en recuerdos terribles sobre sus propias vidas -. No hablaba con delicadeza, como hubiera querido… Sólo le quedaba ser sincera. – Realmente lamento no haber reparado en ustedes y haberlos alejado de la clase, como debía, pero quiero que les quede bien claro que mi único objetivo siempre fue alertarlos, enseñarles que afuera las cosas no son miel sobre hojuelas, y que la maldad que llevan en el alma los Mortífagos es nada comparado con lo que se podrían topar… -. La mujer caminaba de un lado a otro y Hermione parecía entre irritada y triste a la vez. Finalmente, le Gryffindor no pudo reprimir su curiosidad y levantó la mano -.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? -.

- ¿Quisiera saber por qué habla en pasado? -. Agatha le miró por una milésima de segundo y sus ojos se entristecieron.

- Por una muy sencilla razón… Me acaban de notificar esta mañana que a partir del próximo toque de campana ya no seré más su maestra de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras -. Había sido menos doloroso de lo que pensaba, al fin y al cabo. Varios chicos se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos. Thomas se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho, para demostrarle su apoyo, y después… Un trozo de tiza empezó a escribir…

FUE UN PLACER TRATAR CON USTEDES, BOLA DE PENDEJOS PARANOICOS…

LOS VOY A ECHAR DE MENOS

La mayoría se sintió insultada, sin embargo, varios otros alumnos tomaron eso como un mensaje de despedida demasiado sentimental de su profesor de DAO invisible… Considerando que hacía menos de dos días repartía hechizos a diestra y siniestra contra lo que se moviera.

- Dos alumnos de esta escuela enviaron una carta al Ministerio de la Magia, quejándose de mi comportamiento y de herir a uno de mis alumnos, además de dejar al resto con los nervios destrozados. Ciertamente no medí las consecuencias ni pensé que estarían tan sensibles… -.

Y ahí está la Mujer Maravilla hablando y hablando… Se dijo Draco en tono de aburrimiento mortal, en tanto sentía que más de una mirada se posaba sobre su nuca. Si te vas a ir, enana del demonio, hazlo de una buena vez, tengo mil cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo y tu estúpido amiguito invisible…

Si Malfoy hubiera siquiera sospechado de quienes se trataba en realidad, tal vez hubiese meditado sus palabras…

- Como sea, lo siento… Y como esta es mi última clase con ustedes… ¡De pie y agarren sus mochilas! ¡Nos vamos a congelar al patio!... Aprovechen, porque estaré demasiado generosa con los puntajes… -. Los jóvenes se encontraban un poco desconcertados… ¿Y ahora quién tomaría el lugar de esta loca, más loca que el mismo Moody? Antes de que el primero de los alumnos alcanzara la puerta, el borrador comenzó a moverse por el pizarrón y nuevas palabras se grababan con ligereza.

SÓLO ESPERO QUE LAS NUEVAS CLASES LES AGRADEN…

HE OÍDO QUE…

Y Thomas dejó de escribir al notar que Agatha le miraba con enojo.

- Cállate -.

- No -. Dijo Potter – Tenemos derecho a saber quién nos va a dar clases luego de que usted se marche -. En el fondo Harry se hallaba esperanzado de que Remus volviera… Sólo él podría llevar el ritmo de Agatha Vane.

- Lo lograste ¿no? -. Regañó la mujer al aire… - Sólo te digo Potter, que mejor ni preguntes… Pero eres un inconsciente como Paddy, así que… Tú sigue no más -. Le dijo a su compañero antes de salir entre los chicos, que curiosos, esperaban a que Thomas terminara de escribir.

¡Vaya! De haber sabido que así podría tener la atención de los alumnos… suspiró para sí el chico de cabello blanco.

…ESTA PROFESORA ES MUY ESTIMADA POR USTEDES

Varios querían matar al tipo invisible… Parecía que mantener a todo el mundo es suspenso era algo gratificante para él…

POR FAVOR, DÉNLE MIS SALUDOS A…

DOLORES UMBRIDGE -  
ADIÓS, A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO LOS DEJO

Era imposible… ¿DOLORES UMBRIDGE? Potter se largó a correr detrás de Agatha para pedirle explicaciones. Hasta Malfoy se notaba un poco molesto… Muy en su estilo, claro. Margaret debió callarse sus dudas. El incidente con Potter el día anterior le había granjeado un par de enemigos por ahí… Así que Raphael se hizo el portavoz de los chicos nuevos… Obviamente el tono del muchacho invisible era sarcástico.

- Hermione ¿Te importaría hablarnos de esa mujer? -.

- Vengan, a medida que bajemos las escaleras les voy contando… -.

Granger no omitió nada y a pesar de que estaba enojada con medio Gryffindor, Black pudo escuchar el relato completo sin ninguna especie de interrupción. Todos los nuevos le prestaban oídos… La mujer ciertamente era retratada como una especie de MALEFICIO IMPERDONABLE de LARGA, LARGA DURACIÓN…

- Agatha, ¿Es una mala broma tuya no? -.

- ¿Me ves cara de partirme de risa? -. Le inquirió a su vez la profesora de muy mal talante. Le hería que todos parecieran más preocupados por el hecho de que Umbridge regresara, en vez de sentir tristeza porque ella se iba para siempre de Hogwarts… - ¿No, verdad? -. Potter por un segundo tuvo el impulso de abrazarla… Y es que con sus ojitos raros bañados en brillantes lágrimas sin derramar, esa mujer parecía una niña cansada de tanto llorar… El moreno dio un paso, pero Vane le detuvo con un gesto, como si adivinara sus intenciones.

- No necesito de tus consuelos, Harry -. Dijo en un tono lo más amable posible, para no herir sus sentimientos. – Sin embargo, hay otra cosa mejor que puedes hacer por mí… -. Y sonrió. Harry tuvo miedo de preguntar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

- ¿Qué quieres? -. Vane lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlos… Nadie podía escuchar nada de lo que ella fuera a decir.

- Mírame Harry… No dejaré de contactarme contigo, pase lo que pase… Pero escucha mi consejo, Mira a los Slytherins… Míralos, si sabes escoger, hallarás muchos aliados… Ellos poseen habilidades extraordinarias… Si quieres, comienza revisando lo que tienes… Mira en Ravenclaw, en Hufflepuff, pero yo te puedo jurar que los Slytherins no le son fieles a Voldemort… Bueno, si obviamos a los hijos de los Mortífagos que conoces -. A Harry le pareció curioso que Agatha le recalcara lo último… ¿Qué intentaba decirle? Sin mencionar nada más, la profesora lo estrechó contra su pequeño cuerpo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, de esos que sólo dan las mamás o las tías…. Vale, era cierto que no debía encariñarse tanto con el crío, pero no podía… El saber a Sirius tan lejos de Harry, y al chico tan solo, le exaltaba lo Gryffindor que llevaba en las entrañas… Era humana, después de todo.

Thomas ya se había ido a su cuarto para alistar los pendientes. Ni él ni su amiga planeaban pasar un minuto más en aquel castillo… El aristocrático primo de Draco consideraba un insulto personal lo sucedido. Ellos, sin lugar a dudas, habían sido lo mejor que le había pasado a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde Lupin… Pero ya verían esas estúpidas Ravenclaws… Por boconas no la iban a pasar muy bien…

- OK… Quiero filas por Casa… Según los vaya llamando, montarán sus escobas y harán lo que yo les diga -. Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas azoradas… Pero de seguro no se hallaban tan aterrados como Margaret Black. Sus ojos acules se abrieron muy grandes, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Potter, quien le observó con curiosidad… La muchacha se puso al final de la fila… Le aterraban las alturas, pero gracias a Dios, siempre estaba preparada para situaciones como esta.

Ya cuando los alumnos estuvieron listos, Agatha retomó la voz de mando.

- Potter, Duncan, Zabini, O'Keefe, Grimaldi, Weasley a las escobas… Ah, no puedo olvidar a Margaret Black… ¡A las escobas! -. En ese momento Savrile ahogó un gemido. La Gryffindor sangraba profusamente por la nariz, daba la impresión de que se iba a desangrar…

- Profesora… -. Dijo la extranjera. Black tenía el rostro cubierto por manos rojas, y la nieve se teñía de carmesí… Harry estuvo tentado a decir que se había comido un Surtido Saltaclases, pero se calló.

- Muy bien… Señorita Shrewd, acompañe a Black a la enfermería -. Murmuró la maestra sin ganas y con la ceja derecha alzada… La Ravenclaw se notaba preocupada, y quitándose su bufanda bicolor, se la extendió a su compañera para que detuviera un poco la hemorragia. Vane no prestó más atención al asunto y los chicos se elevaron algunos metros en el aire, aguardando órdenes…

- Muy bien. La idea es simular una persecución en las alturas. Ustedes serán los que sigan a su adversario e intentarán botarle de la escoba a base de hechizos… Y su enemigo será… -. La mujer paseó la mirada entre sus pupilos y sus ojos se detuvieron entre los aburridos Slytherin. – Drakito Malfoy -. El rubio le miró con odio… La muy perra lo tenía todo planeado, pero no le iba a permitir humillarlo… Así que con gestos seguros, y acomodándose el cabello de manera pretenciosa, se montó en una escoba y de inmediato se dio a la fuga. Los demás le otorgaron una estrecha ventaja.

- Profesora Vane -. Dijo Pansy, alarmada – Pero si lo tiran… -.

- Parkinson… ¿Acaso no confías en Drakito? -. La mujer sonreía – Si no es un pendejo esquivará a los muchachos, de lo contrario… Sólo confiemos en que sepa nadar… O en que los animales del Bosque no se lo coman antes de que lo encontremos -. Definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando. – OH!, pero mis queridos niños, no crean que las cosas son tan sencillas. Lupin, DuPorto, Kadyars, Parkinson… Notarán que a nuestras espaldas hay un torreón de bolas de nieve. Quiero que le atinen a su enemigo con ellas… Ahora, quien sea su enemigo no me interesa… Es con nota y puntaje para quién lo haga mejor. El resto, hacia atrás y observarán cómo lo hacen sus compañeros -. Entonces Agatha se puso cerca de Lynn. En esos pocos días Vane sentía debilidad por aquella alumna. Había demostrado ser muy talentosa.

- ¿Cuántos puntos te faltan para reunir lo perdido? -. Lynn le miró con suspicacia.

- 35 -.

- Si le atinas a Malfoy en la cabeza serán cincuenta -. Kadyars sonrió.

- Bueno -.

La morena se hizo de unos prismáticos y se elevó algunos metros en el aire. No podía descuidar ni cielo ni suelo…

Entre Desmaius y Expelliarmus Malfoy se hallaba en dificultades. Para su desgracia no tenía ojos en la espalda y la mayoría de sus acosadores eran de otras casas. Las bolas de nieve sólo empeoraban su situación…

Respira profundo… Aguza tus sentidos… Y ataca Evocando aquella voz que le infundía en todo momento entereza, Malfoy dejó de escapar y empezó a defenderse… La escoba le respondía maravillosamente, eso le animaba más. Weasley le envió un nuevo hechizo, que Malfoy desvió… Sin embargo, una bola de nieve le dio en la cabeza y Vane conjuró el Sonorus. Malfoy se agarró con fuerza a su escoba y se salvó de caer.

-SE ACABÓ EL JUEGO… A TIERRA -. Draco se notaba desconcertado. Ya cuando todos regresaron al campo de vuelo, la profesora dio sus explicaciones

- Si aquel hubiera sido un hechizo estarías muerto, Drakito. REPROBASTE. Ahora, quiero que Finnigan, Thomas, Bulstrode, Abott, McGregor y Longbottom se suban a las escobas. El rival es Lupin Raphael -. Los que antes habían estado en el aire se dedicaron a lanzar bolas… Raphael esquivaba, pues ya sabía como era el juego, sin embargo, una bola lanzada por Shannon golpeó la punta de su escoba y perdió el equilibrio, lo que consiguió que sin querer Lupin tirara a Pansy de la escoba. Agatha se acercó a la señorita O'Keefe y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

- Le felicito -. Dijo con dulzura. La chica se ruborizó ligeramente.

- Gracias -.

Así se siguieron entrenando hasta que sonó la campana para el recreo. Kadyars también fue perseguida, pero ella no se largó a huir como alma que lleva el diablo, sino que de repente se dio la vuelta y atacó al primero que vio con un Desmaius… Samantha fue alcanzada, pero en ningún momento Vane le hizo burla. Los más frustrados eran lo que se quedaron con las ganas de lanzar bolas de nieve.

- ¡Vayan a la Sala!... Intenten descansar porque ahora les toca con Flitwick -. Rápidamente Vane se quedó sola.

- Muy bien Agatha, esta fue tu última clase -.

- Y lo lamento -. La mujer no había notado que Shannon estaba tras ella.

- Señorita O'Keefe… -.

- Es en serio. Aunque no le conocí mucho, pienso que es una buena maestra… -. Comentó la muchacha. Vane se ruborizó.

- Pues tú vuelas muy bien -.

- Amo el Quidditch -.

- ¿Y que puesto te agrada? -.

- Bateador -. Replicó sin vacilar.

- Somos dos. Es realmente una pena que no nos hayamos conocido más. Bueno, es mejor que te alimentes. Ve -. La alumna obedeció y Vane enfiló hacia su cuarto.

- Ya es la hora Thomas. Lo voy a echar de menos -.

- Estoy seguro de que regresaremos pronto… -.

- ¿Ah si? -.

- Sí. ¿Acaso no te he comentado que en mi familia hay videntes…? –

- Ojalá. El estado mental de Potter me preocupa -.

- Dejar solo a Severus te preocupa… -.

- No me utilices como excusa McKellen, que conozco tus tretas… -. Suspiró – Ahora a encontrarme con el idiota de Fudge y dar explicaciones… -.

Los dos esperaron a que los jóvenes ingresaran a sus clases, y sin ceremonias se marcharon por el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador (Al que la profesora Sprout había abrigado con una gran bufanda para que no tiritara de frío el pobrecito)


	24. 24

Para: DIEGO, mi nuevo sobrino, que nació hace poco. Ahora serán cuatro patitas recorriendo la casa

24 De "Vacaciones"

Agatha salió de Hogwarts con un ligero pesar. Sabía perfectamente que había aleccionado bien a los alumnos de cursos superiores, por si acaso, como siempre había sido la misión que se le había encomendado. Thomas le acompañó en silencio todo el camino hasta el Ministerio de la Magia. Ya frente a la cabina de teléfonos, supieron que debían separarse definitivamente.

- Sin show, ¿Quieres? -. Le advirtió la mujer, que iba vestida exactamente igual que en el día que ella y Harry Potter se vieron por primera vez las caras. – Tú vete con Apolus y espera las instrucciones de Dumbledore… -.

- Quiero verte mañana -.

- En Sortilegios Weasley a las 11, Diagon Alley… -. Agatha sonrió misteriosamente. – Si bien los chicos no me van a echar de menos, tengo muchos deseos de reírme a costillas de un pobre imbécil… Y ya que Dolores Umbridge se ha ofrecido voluntariamente… -.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres una hija de puta, pendeja y solterona? -.

- Sevvy suele recordármelo a menudo -. Sin otro gesto más de cariño, Thomas se marchó hacia su casa y Vane avanzó hacia el Ministerio de la Magia…

Cornelius Fudge le recibió en su despacho… Era un gran cuarto de paredes de madera cálida. Por la ventana se veía un lindo paisaje campestre (lo que quería decir que los encargados habían logrado un nuevo aumento de sueldo). La mujer se comportó de manera ofendida y altanera, como si la carta de las Ravens de Séptimo fuera solamente una gran calumnia y ella, Sor Teresa de Calcuta.

- ¿Supongo que siquiera podría encenderme un cigarrillo, no? -.

- Señorita Vane, no es necesario que me lo pregunte. Bien sabe que si puede -. La mujer se prendió el mentado cigarro y tomó asiento en un sillón de cómodo tapiz.

- Bueno, aquí estoy. Fuera de Hogwarts, esperando órdenes y fecha para regresar a mis cátedras para Aurors… -.

- Lo lamento, pero tengo otras cosas en mente para ti… Asuntos que te llaman fuera de las fronteras de Londres… -. Dijo el hombre con voz algo maliciosa, según lo que quiso pensar Agatha.

- ¿Disculpe? -.

- Exactamente eso… Te quiero fuera de Inglaterra, porque hay asuntos que sé que muy pocos pueden manejar… -.

- A ver, no me gusta. Yo no puedo salir de Inglaterra, tengo muchas cosas pendientes de aquí. Sirius Black ya está muerto, ¿Para qué más puedes necesitarme? -.

- Inefables…-. Le cortó la pataleta.

- ¿Perdón? -.

- Mira, tú eres uno de los mejores Aurors que conozco… Los Inefables están en peligro y queremos que sus investigaciones no vayan a caer en malas manos; por eso necesito que vaya a por algunos Inefables de los Ministerios Francés, Alemán, Albano y Ruso. Es algo bastante peligroso, y te acompañarán varios Aurors, para seguridad… -.

- Ya veo. De todas maneras, Señor Ministro -. Cambió el tono de la conversación Vane – Yo no quiero salir de Inglaterra, no quiero dejar mi país en manos de los Death Eaters… -. Mintió. Su objetivo era seguir con la O.F.

- Sé que aún te duele la muerte de tu familia, y que deseas vengarlos, Agatha -. Le sonrió Cornelius con esa mirada benevolente y plácida que usaba para consolar al resto. – Sin embargo, Tú eres una de mis subordinadas y debes simplemente obedecer -. Su tono cambió por uno más duro. – Quiero que estés lista ya en la semana que viene, para recibir tus órdenes y créeme, no te conviene rechazar esta resolución -.

- Disculpe, señor Ministro. Es que me siento bastante molesta por su manera de actuar para conmigo. Es muy indigno que por una carta de dos niñas de séptimo año usted me envíe otra informándome que estoy fuera del plantel docente y me ponga en vergüenza frente a todos mis colegas -.

- No debes cuestionar mi manera de hacer las cosas, Agatha Vane -. Le advirtió el hombre, acomodando su sombrero – Ahora, yo quisiera saber por qué hiciste algo así -.

- Era sólo una broma. Verá, uno de los alumnos estaba de cumpleaños y… -.

- No es eso lo que me han dicho. En el Consejo Escolar no te tienen muy bien vista, y dicen que los "juegos" como ese han sido durante todo el año… -. El hombre se acerca al asiento de Vane, intentando intimidarle… La mujer se quería morir de la risa. Su estilo era sólo un grotesco remedo de la manera de actuar del Oscuro Señor… Con él sí había sentido miedo, en cambio, Fudge era un simple payaso. – Agatha, dime… ¿Albus Dumbledore te ha dicho "Alguna Cosa"? -. La mujer pensó rápido y luchaba para no reírse en la cara de semejante idiota.

En Hogwarts, todos se hallaban bastante azorados por la llegada de Dolores Umbridge, lo que significaba (entre otras mil cosas) que el ED nuevamente se hallaba en peligro y que Draco Malfoy tendría más de una oportunidad para vengarse. Ron Weasley miraba furioso a todos lados y comenzó a repartir castigos a diestra y siniestra. Hermione se tomaba las cosas con calma, pero Harry veía que un poco de su seguridad se esfumaba. Draco se iba a tomar el poder y decididamente el Salón de Godric no era buen sitio para seguir sesionando ¿qué le quedaba? ¿Regresar a la Sala Multipropósito?; Imposible. Umbridge no le dejaría ni salir de la Sala Común, con tal de evitar algún tipo de rebelión…

- ¿Qué piensas tanto Harry? -. Le inquirió Ginny en la cena, cuando él suspiró desanimado.

- Nada… Sólo en nuestro futuro… -. Y le miró para que entendiera de qué se trataba… Raphael no les despegaba los ojos de encima, aunque lo hacía con disimulo.

- Ya veo -. Samantha Shrewd se acercó a la Mesa de Gryffindor y le pidió cinco minutos de su tiempo.

- Claro -. Los dos chicos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el patio de Hogwarts, que los aguardaba frío y cubierto de hielo. El Sauce Boxeador se quitaba los blancos copos cuando los muchachos lograron mirarse a los ojos y sentirse lo bastante tranquilos para conversar.

- ¿Qué pasa Samantha? -.

- Los chicos de Ravenclaw, bueno, quieren saber qué va a suceder con el Ejército de Dumbledore ahora que Umbridge regresará -.

- Nada. Creo que ya no seguiremos sesionando -. Contestó con sinceridad – Tuvimos una oportunidad de oro y no supimos aprovecharla… Si sólo supiera quién envió esa carta al Ministerio de la Magia -.

- ¿Acaso Agatha Vane no te lo dijo? -. Harry le miró alzando una ceja, suspicaz.

- No… ¿Tú sabes algo? -. La muchacha se ruborizó. Potter jamás le había mirado con tal intensidad.

- No… -. El moreno tomó a la Ravenclaw por un brazo, con tal brusquedad que la lastimaba.

- Dímelo… -.

- No lo sé… -.

- Tsk, Tsk, Tsk -. Harry pudo sentir algo filoso que se le enterraba en la espalda, que hizo hacia delante en una manera de evadir la punción. - Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Superestrella -. Dijo una mujer apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, sin quitarle la hoja de la espalda. Poseía un fuerte acento francés Y su aliento era muy fresco… - Ahora, suelta a la chica sin hacer ningún gesto brusco… -. Samantha fue liberada y Harry se volteó, al verse también libre, y enfrentó a la muchacha de inmediato.

- No me gusta que abusen de los débiles, Potter -. Dijo Danielle LeGrand con voz calma – Así que no me gustaría verte cerca de ella nunca más -.

- Perdona Danielle, pero no era necesario -. Se disculpó la chica ante los dos – adiós -. Y se marchó. El moreno se limitó a soltar un bufido y marcharse en tanto la muchacha de cabellos parados enfundaba su espada.

- Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap… Eres una chica bastante valiente, ¿Te lo han dicho? -. Nada pudo evitar que un intenso rubor se apodere de las mejillas de la joven francesa. Draco Malfoy se acercaba a ella, y al parecer había presenciado toda la escena - ¿Cómo te llamas? -.

- Mi nombre es Danielle LeGrand -. Contesta la adolescente con firmeza.

- Vas en mi curso ¿no es verdad?... ¿Eres de Beauxbatons? -.

- Si. Lo fui… -. La muchacha deseaba irse lo antes posible a su Sala Común, porque tenía frío a pesar del abrigo. Sin embargo, Malfoy parecía no tener ganas de irse o dejar de hablar.

- Me agrada tu estilo… Por lo general todos le rinden pleitesía a ese imbécil de Harry Potter -. Draco escupió las palabras… Se notaba bastante molesto. – Y es… Gratificante ver que los extranjeros saben quién es quién -. Un silencio llega para quedarse. Draco ocupa aquel tiempo para estudiar a la muchacha y ver si se trata de alguien de fiar o no… Sus ojos verdes le recuerdan un poco a Harry, pero intenta no pensar en ello. Al ver sinceridad y fuerza en aquellas pupilas, Draco decide que ella puede serle de infinita utilidad entre los Ravenclaws y haciéndole una seña con la mano, se despide de ella. Ahora a Draco sólo le queda investigar sobre su familia… Cuando está lo bastante lejos de ella, Danielle al fin libera el aire de su pecho y se queda un rato de pie, consciente de que si da un paso, se va de bruces sobre la blanca nieve.

Raphael contempla a sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Se notan algo agitados cuando la noticia del regreso de Umbridge llega hasta sus oídos y sólo le queda pensar que aquella mujer en verdad es terrible si se asustan tanto. Sus ojos castaños de improviso se posan sobre Margaret Black. Desde el incidente del anillo familiar, nadie la dirige la palabra y eso le pone bastante triste. No es una chica tan acostumbrada a la soledad como cualquiera podría pensar, y eso a Lupin le da un poco de pena, él conoce mejor que nadie lo que es estar completamente solo, más en un lugar donde la gente puede ser tan indiferente al dolor ajeno.

- Límpiate el rostro, se te cuela una lágrima -. Le dice amistosamente en tanto Granger se ha levantado para ir a cumplir con su deber de Prefecto, y con un gesto dulce le limpia el rostro – Sé lo que se siente que nadie te hable -.

- No necesito de tu lástima -. Le replica la muchacha en tono altanero, pero Lupin nota que en sus ojos sólo hay gratitud.

- Está bien… A propósito. Aquella llave fue impecable. Ni yo la hubiera hecho mejor -. Margaret no pudo evitar sonreír.

Harry ni de broma iba a regresar al Gran Salón, así que se fue a la sala Común de Gryffindor, donde el mismo tema del que había estado huyendo le alcanza otra vez. Ya no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -

¿Es que ustedes no pueden pensar? ¿Qué son? ¿Seres humanos o una manada de ratas, que sólo se preocupa de comer y lo demás les resbala? Estaba de pronto, profundamente colérico. Sólo deseaba encerrase en su habitación y no tener que pensar en nada. Pronto Raphael Lupin apareció ante él, y la preocupación por el estado de Remus regresó con más fuerza que la primera vez. ¿Sería prudente contarle al joven qué sucedía con su tío? Bueno, Lupin no era un niño, y sin embargo… Agatha le había dicho que Remus se hallaba bien, que ya estaba sano…

Diosa! ¡Cómo odiaba tomar decisiones!

Entonces, unos picoteos desvían su atención. Eran dos Lechuzas. Blancas.

- ¡Hedwig! -.

- ¡Pfeil! -. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la ventana para recibir sus cartas; sin embargo, no eran los únicos que tenían correo de la tarde. Hermione identificó la mensajera de Viktor Krum y fue a buscar su pergamino incapaz de reprimir el bochorno que esto le provocaba. Los muchachos del ED los miraban desconcertados, más cuando cada uno tomó su misiva y se marchó a su cuarto para poder leer.

"Raphael:

Espero que te halles bien al recibo de esta carta, yo me encuentro mejor. Perdona que no haya permitido que te lo contaran antes, pero es que te conozco un poco y sé que no ibas a estar en paz hasta verme. Me atacaron otra vez. Vampiros, y lo que me preocupa más… En la ciudad. No tengo necesidad de ocultarte mis propósitos, sin embargo tengo todo el derecho a ordenarte que no intentes saber nada más que lo que yo te cuento. Debes tener bien en claro que esto no es asunto tuyo. Bueno, es eso nada más, estoy cansado.

Espero que te estés comportando a la altura de las circunstancias, y no andes jugando bromas a nadie.

Un abrazo

Remus Lupin." 

Raphael entonces entendió las miradas raras de Potter. El chico naturalmente estaba al tanto de la situación y no le contó nada. Suspiró cansado. Solía ser siempre así. Días de incertidumbre y luego sólo una carta.

Hermione, en tanto, observaba el trozo de papel entre manos temblorosas. Para el jugador de Quidditch las cosas habían sido sumamente difíciles, y cuando pensaba en que él se había dado cuenta de la atracción que ella sentía por Raphael… ¡Diosa! ¡Esto era un juego bastante cruel!

"Hola Hermione:

¿Cómo van las cosas por allá en Hogwarts? Espero que bien… No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy haciendo lo que puedo por cumplir mis objetivos… Es sólo que, me siento un poco solitario. Te he echado de menos. Nos comunicamos tan poco. Espero noticias de Hogwarts a vuelta de correo.

Atte

Viktor" 

La muchacha no reacciona en un par de segundos, luego, da vuelta la carta por todos lados, como si algo más apareciera escrito por arte de magia… Era muy raro que el pergamino tuviera tan pocas líneas… Antes Viktor se encargaba de contarle muchas cosas; cómo le iba en el Quidditch, qué hacía en sus ratos libres, cómo se arrancaba de sus fans… Cualquier cosa, pero ahora… Sólo lo bastante para saber que estaba vivo y sano.

Bueno, considerando las circunstancias, no podría escribir mucho más Razonó la joven, sintiendo en el fondo de su corazón, alivio y desazón a la vez… Por un lado, Krum estaba vivo, y por otro… Por otro lado le reclamaba veladamente que ya no le buscara, que no le quisiera…

Eso pasa por ser tan coqueta.

Potter en tanto, había trancado la entrada al dormitorio común, porque no quería a Ron dando vueltas de un lado a otro preguntando como un idiota "¿De quién es?" "¿Qué dice?"… Suspirando fuertemente mientras se resigna a cualquier cosa, Harry abre el sobre y empieza a mirar.

"Más vale que vigiles tus espaldas… No hay opción cuando frente al abismo te hallas…

Siembra discordia. Utiliza tus armas…

Y cuando mires la verdad en ojos de niebla… Sólo muerte y venganza Habrás de contemplar" 

Pero ¿De qué se trataba? ¿De una broma macabra?... Potter no las necesitaba, no tenía ganas… Quien quiera que haya sido, debió ver que él tenía mucho tiempo libre… Sólo eso justificaría tal enigma, tal juego tonto… Sin embargo, algo dentro de su cabeza evitó que Harry lanzara el papel y lo olvidara de inmediato… Algo de Slytherin le quedaba y le ordenaba que no desechara una advertencia y una amenaza… De ese acertijo dependerían muchas cosas, podría aseverarlo, pero no lo podía probar… Demasiado…

¡Agatha! Sí, sólo ella podría ayudarlo ahora, sin levantar ningún tipo de sospechas… De hablar con Hermione, no podría evitar que alguien más se enterara…

- Harry! -. Nadie pudo detenerlo… Todo el camino se fue corriendo, su pecho a punto de reventarle, el papel estrujado en sus manos temblorosas…

- Agatha Vane -. Nada. El cuarto de la profesora se hallaba vacío… No le quedaba apoyo en Hogwarts…

- La profesora Agatha ha decidido marcharse esta misma mañana luego de darles clase a ustedes… -. Al moreno se le pararon todos los pelos. Quién susurraba a su espalda era ni más ni menos que Albus Dumbledore. Harry tuvo que tragarse su odio y una exclamación sarcástica que bailaba por su mente como Peeves bailaba sobre las cabezas de los de primero antes de tirarles bombas fétidas.

- Buenas Noches, Profesor Dumbledore -. Saludó fríamente el joven, mirándolo a los ojos… Nuevamente aquella sensación de odio eterno se apoderó del muchacho, pero para sorpresa del viejo (si supiera), no se trataba de Lord Voldemort, sino del odio del propio Harry Potter…

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? -.

Hipócrita!...

- No, sólo quería hablar con Agatha Vane -. Replicó con calma y sinceridad… Albus buscó sus ojos esmeralda, pero el moreno no permitió que se metiera en su cabeza, ni que supiera cuánto había avanzado con la Oclumancia. Lo detestaba y lo único que deseaba era marcharse… Al parecer Dumbledore se dio cuenta, porque sus ojos claros se cubrieron con un manto de melancolía. Quería hablar con Potter, pero entendía que debería pagar muy caro por su error…

Tal vez demasiado caro…

Observador, el anciano reparó en el trozo de pergamino que Potter sujetaba.

- ¿Sucede algo que quieras hablar con alguien? -.

- Nada en realidad… Era sólo que tenía una nota de despedida para Agatha… Esta mañana no se veía muy bien… Me dio lástima -. Mintió… O medio mintió. La verdad, no le había pasado para nada desapercibido el hecho de que la mujer se sintiera triste por dejar a sus alumnos…

- Si lo deseas puedo llevar esa carta hasta la lechucería o pedirle a Fawkes que se la haga llegar… -.

- No es necesario en verdad. Yo voy a ver a Hedwig. La enviaré con ella-. Y emprendió el camino a la lechucería, sin despedirse…

Dumbledore se quedó de pie por un rato, ante la puerta abierta…

Por supuesto que no se tragó lo de la nota de despedida…

Al regresar a la Sala Común, Harry estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre. No sólo no había visto a Agatha Vane, sino que se había encontrado con Dumbledore, con lo cual se ganó un paseo innecesario a la lechucería y otro encontrón con Cho Chang. No quería preocupar a Hermione y luego de ver la cara con la que andaba su amiga luego de leer la carta que le había llegado, menos quería molestarla. Ella tenía sus propios problemas…

Ron había partido al Salón de Godric, para disfrutar los últimos momentos de libertad que le quedaban. Obviamente Umbridge no iba a permitir que los chicos se organizaran ni nada de eso… Lo que le llevaba a pensar en el Quidditch. Los partidos habían quedado un poco de lado por causa de los eventos que los Death Eaters ocasionaban, sin embargo las fechas estaban definidas y su enfrentamiento con los Slytherin era inminente… Y fijo que se quedaban sin buscador…

Observando, Ron fijó sus ojos azules sobre los estantes de ese Salón… Había muchas vitrinas donde espadas y armas de todo tamaño parecían llamarlo… Y se acercó con calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para un paso a la vez. Uno de los estantes contenía espadas enormes, y bellas… Eran hojas del mejor metal tallado… Pero había sólo tres… Un cuarto puesto aguardaba la que, según dedujo Ron, sería el arma de Godric Gryffindor.

Un ¡clic! Y Weasley se quedó petrificado por el miedo y la sorpresa… Ese armario se abrió solo, como por arte de magia y dejaba que el muchacho tomara las espadas si lo deseaba… Sin vacilar, el pelirrojo tomó un bello florín cuya empuñadura era de zafiros… Seguramente el arma de la Casa Ravenclaw, como le había escuchado concluir a Samantha y Luna en una de las sesiones del ED… La sensación en su cuerpo era maravillosa… El peso cedía y sentía que más que un arma de filo muy bien conservado (como lo comprobó una de sus yemas por accidente) llevaba una varita, ligera, flexible y sobretodo suya…

¿Puedes escucharme?

Era un murmullo sobrenatural. ¿Acaso la espada le estaba hablando?... No, él empezaba a enloquecer… Necesitaba descanso… La voz siguió murmurando, pero con más suavidad… Era de atrás… Ojos atisbaron con premura y hallaron un punto luminoso tras el estandarte de Ravenclaw… No era coincidencia y un desvarío de su mente cansada…

¿Puedes escucharme… Ron?

- ¿Quién eres? -.

Tras el tapiz… Mira, toca…

El chico obedeció… Y halló manchas, las manchas misteriosas que Agatha había escondido en presencia de Harry y Hermione.

Es sangre… Mi sangre…

- ¿Eres un fantasma? -. Inquirió con un poco de temor.

No, no lo soy… Tócalas… Las manchas… Son las gotas de mi sangre…

Ron titubeó ¿Qué demonios sucedía con él?, pero tenía curiosidad, quería tocar… Y lo hizo. Entonces…

Una presencia, difusa y a la vez reberverante en la oscuridad impuesta por su propia aparición, se abrió paso para mostrarse después de tanto tiempo… Tantos años de encierro.

Mírame Ronald… Porque eres mi heredero. 


	25. 25

Con amor: Para la Ame. Feliz Cumple!

25 El Fantasma del Salón de Godric

- ¿Heredero?

Ron no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos y temió estar soñando… La tela pesada del estandarte cedió y volvió a ocultar las huellas de una muerte; seguramente no pasaba nada y se había quedado dormido otra vez…

- ¿De qué hablas?... No puedo entenderlo… -. La figura se hizo más clara y corpórea, como queriendo responder a las preguntas del joven sólo con sus gestos… Era una mujer de piel clara (Tal vez porque estaba muerta), pero lo que llamó la atención de Ron fueron las pecas… Sus ojos eran extraños, sus pupilas estaban veladas por una brumosa película y sus cabellos eran largos, atados en una cuidada trenza que serpeaba por su hombro derecho con cansancio… La chica era de 17 años aparentemente, y llevaba el uniforme de Ravenclaw, el uniforme de Hogwarts… El mismo que, según recordó Ron, llevaba Myrtle la Llorona.

Debes mantenerte sereno. No te estoy jugando ninguna broma…

No era la primera vez que Ron veía un fantasma. Durante años había convivido con Nick Casi Decapitado, y el fraile Gordo, y por cierto, ellos no eran los únicos fantasmas que habitaban el Castillo, pero algo había en este que lo asustaba…. Era sencillamente, una visión sobrecogedora…

- ¿Por qué…? -.

¿No me habías visto antes?

La mujer hablaba sin que sus labios se movieran…

Pues porque yo estaba encerrada en este lugar, encerrada hasta que un heredero de mi Casa, alguien que llevara algo de mi sangre y de la sangre de los Ravenclaw, llegara y me liberara con el latir de su corazón vivo…

Weasley se quería marchar, pero no debía… Eso le señalaría como un cobarde… Así que hizo lo que podía hacer mejor… Sentarse y tratar de respirar hondo.

No soy una invención de tu mente cansada o un juego de este Salón… Soy real, dentro de lo que cabe…

- No logro entenderlo… -.

Lo sé. Yo durante mucho tiempo tampoco podía entenderlo… Pero debes creerme por lo menos. Mantén abierta tu mente… Sí, eres el heredero de la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw… En tus venas corre la sangre de la familia de hechiceros más grande que jamás ha existido… La dinastía más fuerte de todas las que conviven en esta parte del mundo…

El hablar de esa muchacha era embriagador, como un buen vino dulce… Ron no podía creerlo, le estaban jugando una mala broma… Su mente había pensado en los Gemelos, pero obviamente ellos no eran los culpables de esa chanza… No, no podía ser una sencilla chanza… Sus manos aún sujetaban la espada de la Casa y empezó a mirarla con atención, porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Intentaba ignorar al fantasma y ordenar un poco sus pensamientos… Le zumbaban los oídos… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto creerlo?...

- Está bien, Te creo… -. Respondió cansinamente- Por lo menos dime tu nombre, para que podamos empezar a entendernos… -. La chica sonrió ampliamente.

Me llamaba Claire… Fui la última que llevaba el apellido Ravenclaw y se sentía orgullosa de llevarlo…

- Hablas en pasado… -.

Por supuesto… Yo ya no habito este mundo como vos lo habitáis… Ya no respiro ni puedo percibir los colores que tus ojos ven… Sólo soy algo como un recuerdo, una reminiscencia de lo que alguna vez fui… El espíritu…

- ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás aquí? -.

Fui asesinada por el Heredero de Slytherin hace muchos años… Sus palabras fueron como un fuerte golpe para Ron… No era necesario preguntar quién fue el asesino de Claire…

TOM RIDDLE de seguro…

Luego de mi muerte mi cuerpo se perdió y quedé atrapada aquí… Mi alma está perdida y sólo quedó algo menos que la esencia… Pero hablaremos en otro momento de aquello… Percibo tristeza en el mirar de mi heredero… ¿Qué pasa?

- No sucede nada… -. Le renegó.

No puedes engañarme… Yo decía lo mismo cuando no quería hablar, pero respetaré tu silencio…

Y así se quedaron hasta que Ron tuvo ganas de seguir saciando su curiosidad…

- ¿Cómo es eso de estar muerto?... No quiero pensar que soy el Heredero de Ravenclaw… ¡Yo estoy en Gryffindor! -. Exclamó apuntando su ropa - ¿No lo ves?... -. Sus pecas se iluminaban apenas por la cercanía de Claire, pero ella le escuchó con paciencia y esperó un momento prudente para hablar…

No importa en qué Casa estés ahora… Eso puede explicarse porque no eres un Ravenclaw de apellido y linaje, sino que llevas parte de su sangre… Por lo que he escuchado tu apellido es Weasley ¿no?... Mmmmh!... No recuerdo mucho sobre mi familia, pero me parece que algunos parientes míos llevaban aquel apellido… Siempre he dicho que puede pasar… Cuando te mezclas sólo con hechiceros de Sangre Pura no hay demasiadas posibilidades… Sobre lo de cómo se siente esto… Bueno… Es como hallarse en un lugar fresco y muy puro… No hay preocupaciones ni temores. Sólo la suave conciencia humana que es apenas un residuo de nuestra vida mortal… Es como estar sumido en un plácido y eterno sueño… Sin embargo yo aún no puedo descansar en paz. Es mi venganza la que me retiene a este lugar.

- ¿Y por qué dices que soy tu heredero? ¿El heredero de Rowena? Es imposible… -. El chico hallaba absurdo eso y lo único que quería era una respuesta sensata…

No, no lo es… Tengo dos pruebas aquí mismo… Una es la espada que llevas en tu mano; sólo los verdaderos Herederos de las Casas, aquellos que con sus dotes honran el nombre de Mago, son capaces de abrir las estanterías… Y la segunda prueba irrefutable se halla sobre tu nariz… 

Al ver el rostro de Ron, sonrió casi como un ser humano 

Sí, las pecas… Rowena también las tenía, pero ella siempre las ocultó… En su época las pecas eran consideradas una enfermedad muy grave, una afección de la piel… Es eso lo que distingue a los herederos de Ravenclaw… Las pecas y el poder llevar la espada de nuestra Casa

- Pero todo el mundo tiene pecas… -.

Pero no pecas como las nuestras… Acércate a mi rostro y comprobarás que son muy parecidas…

Ron no le hallaba mucho sentido a eso de las pecas y todos los argumentos le parecían vanos… Estaba demostrado hasta la náusea que él no poseía nada de Ravenclaw, de lo contrario estaría en aquella Casa ¿NO?

- ¿Sabes?... Me tengo que marchar -. Dijo Ron. Parecía bastante incómodo… ¿Qué rayos, pasaba?... No podía entenderlo, no por ahora… La figura hizo el ademán de estirar sus brazos, tal vez quisiera retenerlo…Pero se contuvo…

Está bien. Entiendo que por ahora no me creas, pero lo pensarás mejor y notarás que poco a poco vas a acostumbrarte a la idea… Es más, creo que te agrada mucho saber quién eres en realidad… Que la Diosa os proteja, mi hermano…

Y tal como había aparecido, se marchó. Ron se quedó solo por un momento…Todo volvía a la normalidad, pero el joven se sentía tan abatido, que sencillamente salió caminando, más bien, arrastrando los pies hacia la Torre Gryffindor…

Harry, en tanto, le daba vueltas y vueltas a la carta… Los versos se los había memorizado luego de diez minutos de leerlos una y otra vez… Ya estaba en pijama, resguardado del frío por sus mantitas acogedoras.

"Más vale que vigiles tus espaldas… No hay opción cuando frente al abismo te hallas… 

¡Eso es fácil! Se refiere a mi situación… Al peligro que estoy corriendo…

Siembra discordia. Utiliza tus armas… 

Aquí las cosas para Potter se complicaban un poco… ¿Quién sembraría la discordia? ¿Él o la otra persona?... Utilizar las armas…. ¿Las que él, Harry Potter, poseía? ¿O las de esa persona que acecha?...

Y cuando mires la verdad en ojos de niebla… Sólo muerte y venganza Habrás de contemplar" 

En realidad, Harry ya creía haber hallado la solución al acertijo, sin embargo… No quería pensar en lo que su mente, y sobretodo su corazón, gritaban…

Los ojos de niebla podrían referirse tanto al color de los ojos de mi enemigo, como a que sus ojos fueran vacíos… O a su pasado, de todas maneras es un poema, pero, en este caso, y tomando en cuenta los versos anteriores… Es Draco… Y eso le dolía mucho. No era ninguna novedad que Malfoy quisiera hacerle daño, pero que le llegara una carta advirtiéndole del peligro… Bueno, eso no era un juego de niños… Debo estar paranoico… No creo que él fuera a hacerme daño… No seriamente. Me odia, pero no creo que tanto… En ese momento entró Ron… Estaba más despeinado que nunca y sus ojos evidenciaban marcas negras, como si llevara días sin poder conciliar el sueño. Los demás aún no entraban a dormir, en realidad aún era un poco temprano…

- Ron, ¿Qué…? -. Potter cerró la boca al notar que Weasley arrastraba algo por el piso… - ¿Qué te ha pasado? -. El pelirrojo siguió caminando con el lento y traposo paso de un Zombi y se sentó finalmente en el borde de la cama de su amigo, cerca de él… Se notaba muy impresionado por alguna razón. El moreno tomó por los hombros a su compañero y le obligó a mirarle a la cara… Rápidamente, la atención del chico de ojos verdes se fijó en la espada… Obviamente fue capaz de reconocerla.

- Ya no entiendo mucho de lo que pasa… -. Murmuró el pelirrojo, quitándose la túnica y tirándola al piso.

- ¿Qué hacías con esa espada en las manos? -. El pelirrojo recién pareció reparar en ello…

- No la dejé en su atril… -. Murmuró con aire idiota. Entonces sonaron unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Qué le está pasando a Ron? -. Era Hermione. De inmediato el joven regresó a la realidad y le movió negativamente la cabeza a su compañero, para que mintiera por él… Lo último que le faltaba a Ronald era que Granger le viera en ese estado tan deplorable.

- No sucede nada… -. Mintió Potter con nerviosismo.

- ¿Estás seguro?... Es que se veía muy extraño y no me respondió cuando le hablé… -.

- Tranquilízate Hermione… Es sólo que está cansado… -. La mente del joven buscaba una mentira lo bastante convincente… Está preocupado por el partido contra Slytherin, es todo. Vete a dormir, está conmigo… Está seguro… -. La muchacha se demoró un poco en contestar…

- Está bien… -. Acabó por conceder, aunque no de muy buen talante. – Como quieran… Buenas Noches a los dos -.

- Que descanses -. Ya cuando estuvo seguro de que su amiga no les escucharía, Harry puso un Fermaportus, para evitar que alguien entrara hasta que pudieran hablar, y prosiguió con el interrogatorio a su amigo… - Ron… Por favor, no te quedes callado… Puedes confiar en mí… -.

- ¿Qué es eso? -. Le replicó el interpelado, al notar un trozo de pergamino sobre la colcha de Gryffindor. Harry la ocultó entre las sábanas arrugadas.

- Secreto por secreto… Dime qué te pasó y yo te hablaré de esto más tarde ¿Está bien? -.

- Como quieras… -. Y en pocas palabras le relató lo sucedido en el Salón de Godric.

- Esta es la espada de Rowena… Y ese fantasma está empeñado en hacerme creer que soy el heredero de la Casa Ravenclaw -. Concluyó con tristeza y desgano. Su amigo parecía tan sorprendido como él lo estuvo al principio, pero no intentó negar aquella afirmación.

- Bueno… ¿Pero estás seguro de que no te lo soñaste? -. Ron le miró ofendido… Aunque después cambió la expresión de su rostro por derrota.

- Al comienzo lo creí también… Sin embargo estoy seguro de que no lo soñé -. Miró a Harry - ¿Tú tampoco crees que yo pueda ser el heredero de Ravenclaw? -. Potter comprendió que se requería de mucho tacto para dar la respuesta.

- No es que no lo crea, o si lo crea Ron. Se trata de que fue bastante repentino… No lo sé, es raro, por decir lo menos -. Weasley no tenía ánimo para pelear.

- Te entiendo… Pero… No lo sé, Claire me dijo muchas cosas… Para empezar, las manchas de sangre. ¿Las habías visto antes? -.

- Sí. Cuando Agatha nos mostró ese lugar, ella misma se encargó de ocultar las manchas… -.

- ¿Crees que esa mujer fuese capaz de montarme una broma tan mala? -. Harry no quería pensar en Vane. Era una traidora por haberse marchado de la escuela y dejarlo solo ahora que necesitaba de alguien con quien hablar. ¡Traidora!.

- No lo creo. Agatha tiene sus límites… Además, no hay justificación -.

- Ella le hizo la vida imposible a Draco sin ninguna razón… -.

- Sí tenía razones para molestar a Draco… Era el hijo de Lucius, el ser que le ha causado más daño -. Respondió el moreno sin pensárselo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes y yo no? -.

Yo y mi bocota

- Bueno… Ese no es el tema de la conversación, ¿No es así? -.

- Si, desvía mi pregunta Harry… -.

- El asunto aquí, es ¿Por qué no la hemos visto nosotros?... Se supone que si es un fantasma, bueno, todos podríamos mirarla, como a Nick Casi Decapitado… -.

- Ya te lo expliqué Harry -. A Weasley se le empezaban a ruborizar las orejas. – Ella me ha dicho que no es un fantasma… Es algo así como un resto de su espíritu, sólo el desecho mortal que busca venganza por lo que le hizo Tom Riddle, nada más… Y que sólo pueden verla los herederos de su Casa, Ravenclaw… -.

- MMMH!... -. Potter recordaba que Ron no le creyó cuando él le decía que podía ver a los Thestrals el año anterior… O que escuchaba al Basilisco en el segundo año… O que él no había echado su nombre al Cáliz de Fuego para el Torneo de los Tres Magos en cuarto año…

Supongo que las cosas son complicadas del otro lado ¿No Ron? se dijo con sarcasmo, y casi sonrió, burlón. Finalmente optó por apoyar una mano en su hombro y expresarle todo su apoyo, como un buen amigo debe hacerlo.

- Te creo -. Dijo todo lo convincentemente que pudo. –Te aseguro que llegaremos al fondo de este asunto -. Pero Weasley no le creyó mucho que digamos.

- Como sea, secreto por secreto. ¿Qué tanto escondes ahí? -. Murmuró Weasley cambiando el tema. No le agradaba para nada la manera en la que Potter le miraba… Como si le estuviera diciendo que necesitaba una temporada de vacaciones con Lockhart para que se le aclararan las ideas… Molesto en verdad.

- Bueno… Me llegó vía lechuza, pero no sé si darle mucha importancia -. Dijo entregándoselo… - Es un poema -.

- ¿Poema? -. Ron enarcó una ceja.

- No es como el de Ginny, ¿Está claro? -. Le rebatió de inmediato el moreno, sonrojándose un poco; esa era una de las peores planchas de su vida… - Lee… -. Mientras Weasley analizaba los versos, sonó la puerta. Eran los chicos que ya querían acostarse.

- Potter ¿Qué haces con Weasley allá adentro? -.

- Espera Seamus… En realidad estamos muy ocupados -. Un segundo después Harry notó que eso no había sonado muy bien que digamos…

- ¿Ocupados en qué? -. Siguió Thomas - ¿Se están haciendo arrumacos? -.

- ¡No seas estúpido Dean! Ron está revisando una nota importante que le ha llegado… Y es ¡PRIVADA! -.

- Entonces no deberías estar ahí Potter -.

- ¡Esperen un poco más! ¿Quieren?... ¿Y qué dices? -. Ron se pasó una mano por el pelo… Y se quitó la corbata. Recién el calor regresaba a su cuerpo, y de golpe - ¿Qué opinas de esos versos? -.

- Bueno… Yo pienso que esto deberías tomártelo en serio ¿No tienes una idea de quién pudo habértelo mandado? -.

- Ninguna en realidad. Llegó con una de las lechuzas del colegio -.

- ¿Y la letra? ¿No la reconoces? -.

- Me parece que está hecha a vuelapluma… No es una caligrafía que pueda reconocer… -.

- Nos estamos aburriendo de esperarlos… Dejen de toquetearse de una buena vez -.

- ¡Cállate Thomas, o de lo contrario yo te haré unos arrumacos! -. Le espetó Ron en voz bien audible - ¡Si tanto quieren dormir váyanse a acostar en los sillones!... Mira, si me preguntas mi opinión, creo que este poema habla de Malfoy… ¿No te parece estúpidamente obvio? -. Harry no permitió que el sentimiento de angustia se apoderara de sus pupilas… - Es mejor que abramos… Lo que me falta es que me digan marica -.

El último comentario hirió mucho a Potter.

Las caras de Thomas, Finnigan y Longbottom (Que estaba boquiabierto) eran elocuentes. Ambos muchachos lucían muy desarreglados, como si recién se estuvieran poniendo la ropa luego de hacer cosas no muy santas, y como Ron se había quitado la corbata y la túnica de la escuela, y Harry estaba en pijama… Bueno, podemos decir que eso no era buena defensa. Weasley se encargó de fulminarlos con la mirada y no se dijo ni una sola palabra en toda la noche… Sin embargo su amigo aún cavilaba y cavilaba… 


	26. 26

Hola: Soy Thomas, el escritor de este pseudo-desastre. Quiero decirles que me gusta que me apoyen, aunque los reviews sean de mis amigas, igual… Como sea, he decidido que a partir de este capítulo habré de introducir algunas modificaciones con tal de hacer más fácil la lectura (no se asusten). Verán, hace ya seis o siete años que escribo y una de mis fans más fieles (Mi fan nº 2) me dijo una vez que para hacer más fácil la lectura debería poner el nombre de la persona que hablaba, para que se entendiera. Volveré a aquella vieja técnica, ya que me es más fácil describir las acciones de los personajes… Lo notarán más gráficamente si leen. Bueno, si está bien, me dicen, sino, lo quito y ya.  
Los amo Adiós.

Dedicado a: NYDIA… Mi fan nº 2: Realmente un buen consejo vale aún mil años después de dado.

26 Sortilegios Weasley

11 de la Mañana…

Thomas - Agatha, ¡Te odio! -.

Para variar, la chica iba con retraso. Y es que le costaba un mundo quedarse dormida… Imaginen cómo le costaba levantarse por la mañana. Como sea, Vane no había pasado la noche en Grimmauld Place, porque no tenía muchas ganas de que Remus le viera derrotada. No le haría bien a su salud, ni a su ánimo.

Th- Te juro que me las pagarás… -.

Agatha - ¿Pagar qué? -. El joven de inmediato se dio vuelta. Esa mañana fría Vane llevaba su bufanda de Slytherin regalona a cuadros grises y verdes, estaba abrigada por una chaqueta muy gruesa y calzaba zapatillas. Su cabello era muy largo y castaño oscuro, por lo que tenía la apariencia de un osito de peluche. Thomas pensó lo mismo, porque no se pudo aguantar una risa socarrona.

Th- ¿Cuál es la idea? ¿Qué te compren y te lleven a casa para dormir contigo? -.

Ag- ja! Me parto de la risa… Aún es muy temprano ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado? -.

Th- ¿Helado? ¿Con este clima? … Falta poco para que nieve otra vez… -.

Ag- Los chicos aún no abren y yo no los voy a esperar acá… Te propongo un chocolate caliente -.

Th- Está bien… -.

Ya en un local muy acogedor cerca de la tienda de los gemelos, Agatha y Thomas disfrutaban de un buen chocolate.

Th- ¿Qué se siente estar desempleada otra vez? -.

Ag- Sueño… Pero por lo que noto, sueño es lo que tú menos tuviste anoche ¿No es así? -.

Th- ¿Qué puedo decir…? -. Una sonrisa enorme abarcaba toda su cara pálida. – Me echaban de menos -.

Ag- Suertudo -. Su voz denotaba amargura. Un largo trago de chocolate.

Th- ¿Y bueno?... ¿Qué pasó? -.

Ag– Nada… Esas pendejas se encargaron de hacer muy bien su trabajo. A menos que Umbridge se muera yo no tengo opción a regresar a dar mi clase .  
Th- ¡Qué pena! -.

Ag- Pena por ti, amor… Ya no verás la linda cara de Severus -. Carraspeo

Th- ¡Cállate!... -.

Th- Bueno, creo que debes irte olvidando de eso de seguir en Hogwarts -. Dijo pensativamente luego de un rato. Los chicos ya abrían el local.

Ag- ¿Cómo? -. Estaba ofendida – No puedo… Está Potter, el veneno… -.

Th- Severus, esa chica de sexto de Slytherin que te trae de cabeza, Hermione Granger… -. Siguió enumerando…

Ag- Sabes que ese no es el tema… -.

Th- Por supuesto que no -. Su tono era burlón. – El veneno es muy importante… -.

Ag- Deja el tono conmigo McKellen… Fudge quiere que acompañe a unos Inefables a buscar funcionarios a varios países, partiré en tres semanas… -. Le cortó el juego. Thomas se quedó helado, con el tazón en la mano.

Th- ¿Qué te vas? -.

Ag- Seh!... Bueno, podré olvidarme de Harry y los Malfoy por una temporadita… -. Dijo en tono triste.

Th- Te afectó ¿no es así? -.

Ag- ¿Afectarme?... No, por supuesto que no, era una pila de mocosos llorones… -. No hablaron más, hasta que ingresaron en la tienda de los gemelos… Fred y George estaban atareados, pero se hallaban de muy buen humor. Cuando se acercaron a los visitantes y notaron que uno de ellos era Agatha, se quedaron francamente sorprendidos…

Fred- ¿Qué haces… -.

George – Aquí…? ¿No deberías estar en… .  
F - Hogwarts, dando la clase de… -.

G - Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras? -.

Ag- Tal vez… Pero ¡Ya ven!. La ex – maestra está aquí, comprando -. Respondió con sencillez. Fred parecía un poco desconcertado.  
F - ¿Dices que te saliste?... -.

G – O más bien echaron -.

Ag- Me expulsaron por causar la histeria colectiva entre los alumnos del sexto año… -.

F - Cuéntanos eso -. Vane les relató lo sucedido y también lo de la carta…

G - Pero quién te va a reemplazar… -.

F - Sabemos que hay muy poca gente dispuesta a aceptar aquel puesto -.

Th- La reemplazará DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE -.

Ag- Parece que te encanta echar a perder la sorpresa ¿no? -.

Th- Es mi venganza… -.

G - ¿Qué?... -.

F - ¿Esa vieja apestosa… -.

G - Otra vez? -.

Ag- Bueno, Thomas, me debes seis Galleons… Ellos también se preocuparon más por ella que por mí… Oigan, ¿qué tanto tiene de malo? -.

F - ¿Malo?... -.

G – Es una vieja cruel… Both- ¡SE ATREVIÓ A SUSPENDERNOS DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH! -. George se dio un par de vueltas, como un tigre enjaulado y de inmediato pronunció ACCIO ESCOBA. Su hermano lo agarró de la túnica…

F – Olvídalo… Ya nos marchamos… Además La venganza… -.

G – Es un plato frío, Lo sé -. El pelirrojo dejó la escoba Y suspiró- Es que no puedo entenderlo… -.

F - ¿Qué tiene ese estúpido de Fudge en la cabeza?... -.

G - ¿Mierda? -.

Ag- Tranquilos muchachos, no sacan nada con sulfurarse. De todas maneras ya salieron de Hogwarts ¿NO? -. Los gemelos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron maliciosamente.

Agatha, nunca cambias…

F - Es verdad hermano. Nosotros ya estamos afuera, no es nuestro problema -. Dijo entono serio, pero fingido.

G – Si… -. Y se quedaron completamente callados, para luego cambiar el tema.

F - ¿Y qué es lo que se le ofrece? -. Las manos de ambos se retorcían de esa manera tan característica en los codiciosos. Agatha sonrió.

Ag- Bueno, pues vine por ese repelente de magia que les pedí que hicieran para mi… -.

F- Ya lo tenemos listo… Muy buena fórmula… -.

G- Debemos añadir -.

Ag- Durante muchos años sólo me dediqué a desarrollarlo, pero comprenderán que es un poco difícil de manejar… Necesitaba dos mentes expertas que sincronizaran bien la suma de los ingredientes… -. McKellen le quedó mirando extrañado. Por supuesto que estaba excluido de la conversación…

Ag- Te lo explicaré después, Thomas… -. Y pasó con Fred a la trastienda para hablar de precios y cantidades. George y Thomas se quedaron un rato callados.

Th- ¿Y cómo les ha ido? -.

G - Muy bien… Tenemos un servicio de despachos y ya casi no nos damos abasto… ¿Qué eres de Agatha? -.

Th- Un antiguo alumno… Y un buen amigo -.

F- Amo hacer negocios contigo, Agatha Vane -.

Ag- Para mí también es un placer hacer negocios tanto contigo como con tu hermano, Fred -.

G - Espero que vuelvas pronto… -.

F - Queremos hablar de muchas cosas… -.

Ag- Por supuesto. En cuanto tenga algo bueno que contarles, no lo duden, vendré a verles -. La chica se llevó una mano a la capa y dejó que todos notaran su broche transmisor… Era natural que Thomas notara de qué estaba hablando. Con cariñosos saludos, los dos hechiceros dejaron Diagon Alley y enfilaron hacia Grimmauld Place.

Th- Apolus quiere verte… Dice que desea observar cómo te ha afectado el tiempo -. Dejó escapar cuando salían por el Caldero Chorreante hacia la calle Muggle. McKellen llamaba un poco la atención con su capa, pero no era tanto como para que se la tuviera que sacar.

Ag- ¡Qué amoroso! -. Repuso con ironía – Dile que me morí y listo -. La chica y su amigo tomaron un taxi que les dejó a varias cuadras de la casa de los Black.

Th- ¿No crees que es un poco más arriesgado? -.

Ag- Amor… Te diré una cosa. Los Death Eaters novatos son tan estúpidos que no encontrarían la casa ni aunque tuviera un letrero de neón arriba o fuera un prostíbulo. Te aseguro que nadie experimentado se preocupa de seguirme, además… Nosotros siempre podemos ser "diferentes", no sé si me entiendes -.

Th- ¿Y para qué quieres que vaya a Grimmauld Place? -.

Ag- Por nada en especial, claro si obviamos que tenemos reunión de la O.F.-.

Th- ¿En… Serio? -. Dijo perturbado. La mujer sonrió.

Ag- Sip… Además quiero saber cómo está Remus, y el único momento que tengo para hablar con él es ahora, antes de que llegue Dumbledore y comiencen a hablar de Voldemort y eso… -.

Th- Lo entiendo… -.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts…

Las caras de los muchachos son de abatimiento. No es para menos, si consideramos que en cualquier momento Umbridge podría aparecer por la puerta con su cara de sapo y sus Decretos de Enseñanza. Potter se hallaba un poco ofendido porque Agatha no se había despedido de él más que con un beso en la mejilla y una recomendación tan disparatada cono urgente. El director no estaba, así como tampoco se hallaba el jefe de Ravenclaw.

Ron - YA déjalo ¿Quieres? -. El joven parecía notar que su compañero estaba pensando otra vez en Draco, aunque las razones para él eran un poco distintas.

Hermione - ¿De qué están hablando? -.

Harry- Te lo explicaremos luego, ahora debemos comer…Tenemos clase con Snape -. El moreno suspiró.

Kenji- Daikira, data sobakasu, chotto hito nadeshite, tameiki wo hitotsu… (sobakasu, Rurouni Kenshin) -. El chico se notaba muy contento y al mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin se ruborizó ligeramente. Lynn le saludaba con la mano en alto. Estaba de muy buen talante, cosa obvia si consideramos que logró superarse a sí misma y metió un show de fuegos artificiales en el cuarto de Draco Malfoy, cumpliendo concienzudamente el castigo impuesto por Agatha Vane antes de que se tuviera que marchar. En vano el profesor Flitwick había buscado en su varita el hechizo para probar su culpabilidad, pero al no hallarle la joven quedó exonerada de todo cargo, aunque no por ello dejaba de ser la única culpable para la Casa de las Serpientes.

Lynn- Ohayou Gozaimazu! -. Gritó desde el otro extremo del salón, en el bullicio normal de todos los días. Snape, que tenía migraña porque no descansó lo suficiente fulminó a Kadyars con la mirada, pero ella no se dejó intimidar.

K- ¡Que tenga buen provecho, Kadyars-sama! -. Alexandra le saludó con un ademán de la mano.

Ginny- Urashima… -. Masculló entre dientes, bastante molesta.

R- ¿Qué pasa? -.

Gin- Nada, nada, es que… -. Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un centenar de lechuzas que entraron en el Gran Salón con el correo de la tarde. La sorpresa de todos fue mayúscula cuando vieron a siete lechuzas llegar con un enorme paquete y dejarlo en el mesón de Gryffindor, echándoles a perder la comida a todos los que rondaban a Ginny.

Raphael- ¿No hay un lugar especial para recibir esos paquetes? -. Comentó molesto mientras se limpiaba la túnica del jugo de calabaza que se había derramado sobre la mesa.

Ginn- Lo siento Lupin… -. Las lechuzas se metieron a picotearle el pollo asado sin ninguna conmiseración. Obviamente el paquete era para ella. Una séptima lechuza se acercó a su lado y estiró la patita para que le recibiera la carta.

R- Apuesto que son los gemelos -.

H- Pero… ¿por qué? -. Ginny empezó a leer la misiva y se la alargó a Harry.

G- Adivina… -.

"AGATHA WAS HERE -----------------

Esto es para la bienvenida de nuestra amada profesora Úsalo bien Ginn

Atte Fred y George Weasley" 

La caja era enorme y entre Ron, Harry y Dean la llevaron a la Torre Gryffindor antes de que comenzaran las clases y alguien les preguntara por su contenido. Minerva no estaba, de todas maneras, muy atenta a sus alumnos en ese momento. Como todos los profesores (Algunos de manera un poco más "abierta" que otros (Trelawney ya había empezado otra vez con el Jerez)) se sentía preocupada y molesta con Agatha por ser tan tonta como para hacer algo que ameritara su dimisión. ¿Culpa?, por supuesto que no, Minerva McGonagall no sentía culpa alguna por encarar a su colega, ya que no era responsable por algo tan… Extraño, por decir lo menos. Lo que sí era que Vane estudiaba con ella la Animagia y no sabía si acaso ya podía transformarse o no. La última vez que se habían visto a solas, la mujer ya era capaz de dominar la teoría de manera magistral y sólo faltaba la práctica. Incluso recordaba muy bien cuando discutieron sobre el animal en el que se transformaría la chica.

Minerva- ¿Gato? -.

Ag- Por supuesto que sí. Los gatos son capaces de meterse en cualquier lado y las mujeres son especialmente débiles con ellos cuando se muestran siendo cachorros -. Contestó la mujer de manera muy lógica, como diciendo Los objetos caen hacia abajo

Min- Sin embargo es más peligroso que Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado te atrape -.

Ag- No hay más riesgo entre esto, una rata o un murciélago, la verdad. Bueno, es destino será el encargado de juzgar si este es o no un buen disfraz -.

Como sea, nadie podría negar que la mujer era buena maestra. Sus pupilos dominaban con cierta rapidez varios hechizos que a otros profesores les habría tomado meses enseñar, y la manera en la que congeniaba con los del cuarto año y en la que los de séptimo (que es cuando todos creen saber más que el maestro) le habían tomado respeto, era muy peculiar. La mujer se mostraba amigable, pero con la puerta cerrada era tan atemorizante como Snape… Sólo le traicionaba la estatura.

Draco estaba agotado, literalmente. Kadyars se había encargado personalmente de no dejarle descansar ningún momento, y su rato de meditación siempre era estropeado; sin embargo lo último se pasó de la raya y lo que más le dolía era el no haber podido probar que ella era la única responsable. Severus ingresó con pasos pesados y duros a la mazmorra donde enseñaba. Los pupilos estaban preparados para continuar con su lección pendiente. Ni más ni menos que una poción curativa. Snape estuvo tentado a dejar la clase botada o permitirle a Malfoy salir para que descansara, pero consideró un poco después que no era prudente. La debilidad por el chico crecía en la medida que el tiempo para que su padre fuera definitivamente atrapado por Vane se volvía cada vez más estrecho. Además, había sentido muy cerca de él una energía extraña y familiar a la vez, y la maldita marca que no dejaba de doler. Su Humor era malísimo… Neville sentía la agresiva aura de su maestro, y como siempre había resultado muy sensible a los cambios de ánimo de Snape, volcó sin querer un poco de sabia de acónito…

Severus – Longbottom! -. Exclamó colérico - ¿Hasta cuándo vas a fijarte qué demonios estás haciendo? -. Penélope se acercó a Neville, pero el dedo acusador se dirigió a ella de inmediato, paralizándola. – Ni siquiera lo intentes Gray -.

Penélope- Profesor, sólo… -.

Sev- No lo defiendas, creo que ya está bastante crecido como para no necesitar de una niñera. Además -. Harry notó con temor que la vena de su sien se dilataba más de lo normal – Ya no está Agatha Vane para defenderte. Si dices una sola palabra más no sólo serán cuarenta puntos menos para Hufflepuff, sino que te sacaré definitivamente de mi clase -. Muy a su pesar, Penélope tuvo que regresar a su caldero. Neville estaba pálido y nervioso. Lo único que deseaba era que ese tormento acabara de una buena vez. Por azar los ojos de Snape y Potter se toparon, y el profesor pudo notar que su pupilo le miraba con odio. sev- SondiezpuntosmenosparaGryffindor -. Severus se acomodó el grasiento cabello y no les despegó los ojos de encima a Potter, a pesar de que los de Slytherin se reían y burlaban del pobre Neville. Harry le sostuvo la vista, un gesto desafiante, para luego mirar a Draco, quien se quedó callado en el acto. Hermione le tomó la mano a Harry, advirtiéndole con un gesto que regresara a su caldero lo antes posible. Al saberse vencedor,Snape regresó a su escritorio.

El día avanzó sin prisas. Agatha y Thomas llegaron a Grimmauld Place temprano y nada más aparecer se toparon con Remus en la sala. El muy imprudente estaba leyendo un libro arrimado al fuego y con un tazón de chocolate, como si ser atacado por un montón de vampiros y ver su vida en riesgo fuera cosa de todos los días.

Ag- Ah Claro!, yo me esfuerzo en traer a Uther Green para que me ayude a curarte y tú vienes y te tiras en el sofá como si aquí no pasara nada… YA!, a la cama de inmediato -. Le ordenó.

Remus- ¿Qué te pasa? -.

Ag- ¿Que qué me pasa?... Bueno, empecemos por el hecho de que te atacaron unos vampiros, nada de cuidado, claro, porque te crees el Lupino Maravilla y para ti, obviamente, lo que yo me esfuerce en mantenerte con vida vale un cuesco -.

Th- Agatha, tranquila -. McKellen se acercó a Remus – Lo lamento, pero ella no está muy de buenas. Señor Lupin, le suplico que regrese a la cama. Debe guardar reposo -.

Rem- Pues yo me siento muy bien… -.

Ag- De todas maneras debes descansar. No es un juego, ¿Vale? -.

Rem- Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero en serio… -.

Ag- Te lo advierto. O te paras y subes o yo te dejo inconsciente y te subo -. Le amenazó- Lupin, al notar que un brillo demoníaco se apoderaba de los ojos de Vane, decidió que lo mejor era subir por sus propios medios, pero entonces… El licántropo se dio cuenta de que sus piernas no le respondían. Un mareo hizo presa de su cuerpo y el tazón rodó por el piso.

Th- Remus… -.

Ag- Te lo dije -. El tono de su voz cambió a Mamá regañando a su hijo -Te lo dije. A ver,apóyate en mí, yo te ayudaré a subir -. El ex – profesor lanzó un manotazo elegante.

Rem- No, gracias. Puedo hacerlo yo solo. No necesito la ayuda de nadie -.

Ag- Cosa tuya… A propósito, ¿dónde están Green y Laubreaux? -. Lupin esbozó una sonrisa.

Rem- Dejémoslo en que están agotados y es recomendable que no los molestes -. Vane bufó, y amenazó con repartir un par de nalgadas por ahí… Thomas estaba muerto de la risa.

Algunos minutos después comenzaron a llegar los miembros de la O.F. para la reunión. Tonks y Shacklebolt fueron los primeros en llegar a la cocina. Lupin estaba allí, decidido a estar para que no le hiciera un plan de vigilancia o algo así. Parecía tener una necesidad muy grande de demostrar que aún podía valerse por sí mismo, muy similar a las pataletas de Sirius por no poder salir de Grimmauld Place.

Tonks- ¿Ya estás más recuperado Remus? -.

Rem- Claro que sí ¿Acaso esperabas verme tirado en la cama? -.

Ag- Pues deberías estar tirado allí, darling -. Comentó la mujer molesta todavía con él.

Tks- Supe que te sacaron de Hogwarts, y que en tu lugar regresará Umbridge -. Dijo la chica con malicia. Ciertamente Agatha jamás le había caído bien – Pues es una pena, más ahora -.

Ag- Sí, pero no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que podría regresar muy pronto -.

Rem- No creo que debas tomártelo tan a la ligera, Agatha -. Dijo pensativamente - ¿Has pensado en lo mucho que se van a complicar las cosas para Harry? -. Remus omitió completamente el comentario sobre que recién se estaba enterando.

Ag- Lo sé, pero no fue mi culpa. Los chicos montaron mucho alboroto por nada. Y de todas maneras, yo ya necesitaba unas vacaciones. Los alumnos de Hogwarts con la cosa más estresante del planeta. Los nuevos están armados hasta los dientes y son bastante… ¿Cómo decirlo? Llevados a sus ideas -.

Rem – Pues con mayor razón… -.

Ag- Dejemos el tema hasta ahí ¿bueno? Ahora necesitamos esperar al resto para que empecemos la reunión de una… Hay bastantes cosas pendientes -. 


	27. 27

Dedicado a: SARILURI. Pucha, ¿Qué te puedo decir?, te estoy muy agradecido por tu apoyo y espero sorprenderte con todo lo que tengo planeado

27 Una bienvenida especial

Sábado por la noche, 1 de la mañana y Harry es incapaz de conciliar el sueño aún. Estaba muy inquieto y más que nunca echaba en falta a Sirius… Era horrible pensar que lo que Agatha le dijo podría ser cierto. El pensar que Black estaba con vida, o por lo menos su espíritu aún no había reencarnado, bueno era algo desconcertante. Aún en su cabeza retumbaban las palabras de Nick Casi Decapitado… Que Sirius había aceptado su muerte y que no iba a regresar ¿Se habría equivocado? ¿O se trataba de una treta de Agatha para que no preguntara más cosas?... Ella, sencillamente no hubiese respondido de ser así… ¿Por qué no le preguntó antes?. ¿Por qué no insistió? Ahora ya no había a quién consultarle…

""- …donde quiera que esté, no está muerto en verdad -.""

Y estaba Ron… No era que no creyera en lo que él decía. Sin embargo siempre habían visto a los fantasmas que rondaban por el castillo… Y de todas maneras, la espada de Rowena era una prueba a favor de pelirrojo. Harry intentó abrir ese armario antes, sin embargo le fue imposible… Tenía ganas de aprender esgrima, tal vez podría resultarle útil algún día…

El trío maravilla dejó de ser un trío muchos años atrás…

Lupin observaba el lago desde la ventana de su dormitorio,que era sólo para él. No tenía la necesidad de compartirlo, ya que era el único varón nuevo en Gryffindor. Su tío le envió una carta y Raphael sopesaba las razones por las cuales esto se volvía habitual. Durante el verano y parte del año notó que su tío cambiaba su carácter con rapidez. La muerte de su amigo le había afectado, ya que ahora se convertía en el único que quedaba de los Merodeadores. El padre de Harry estaba muerto y luego de tantos años de encierro y soledad, Remus volvía a tener alguien con quién hablar. El joven vivía desde hacía algún tiempo con el licántropo y después de aquel día en el Departamento de Misterios, su tío se había vuelto de trato más duro y distante, realmente ponía a prueba su carácter cada vez que la oportunidad se daba… ¿Acaso se estaría arriesgando de más?... Ya no le extrañaba… El chico se acomodó sus anteojos sobre la nariz y cambió el tema de sus pensamientos… En Gryffindor algunos alumnos actuaban de manera muy extraña. Sin ir más lejos, la misma Hermione. Parecía hallarse enfrascada en investigaciones paralelas a las que concernían a sus estudios. Ya le había sorprendido alguna vez husmeando en libros de hechizos defensivos y de ataque, como si estudiara para enfrentarse a algún hechicero muy pronto… Eso llamaba poderosamente su atención… ¿Qué sería el ED sobre el que tanto hablaban algunos?... Él iba a averiguarlo, y por lo que podría suponer, Margaret Black, aquella chica tan misteriosa, también se hallaba sobre la pista de los del sexto año y sus actividades extraescolares.

Kadyars tampoco podía dormir. El asunto de Blaise y el collar de Draco Malfoy le tenía muy intrigada. No sólo estaba eso, sino que también el castigo tan particular que la profesora de Defensa le impuso… Sin duda esa mujer tenía al rubio entre ceja y ceja, sin embargo los horarios y todo eso… La energía que desprendía aquel colgante, y la energía que rondaba a Draco… En las vacaciones también se comportó de manera extraña, pero le fue imposible averiguar algo más. Narcissa estaba al acecho y le pillaba descuidada con frecuencia… Miró a través de los cortinajes de su cama y se vistió con rapidez… Iba a dar un paseo al bosque; eso siempre le ayudaba cuando le bajaban los ataques de detective. Nuevamente la chica se llevó la mano al pecho al salir de su Sala Común… Echaba de menos a su otra mitad, sin ella las aventuras no eran lo mismo…

Un sollozo llamó la atención de la Slytherin al alcanzar el Gran Salón, y con ello la salida. Miró en todas partes, sin embargo no vio a nadie. Decidida a desvelar el misterio, la joven aguzó el oído y un nuevo sollozo, esta vez ahogado, le indicó la dirección del otro ser allí… Unos metros a su derecha. Avanzó lo bastante como para sentir a alguien más… No era un fantasma, era un ser humano… Podía escuchar su respiración un poco agitada. Con tranquilidad se agachó y modeló su tono de voz para parecer tranquila y confiable.

Lynn- No te haré daño… ¿Qué sucede? -. Ella pensaba que se trataba de algún niño más pequeño oculto tras los pilares, y no deseaba asustarlo, porque con ello ambos se pondrían en evidencia. Los dos andaban por el castillo sin autorización y si Snape o McGonagall los pillaba, la iban a pasar muy mal. Un nuevo llanto le respondió y su paciencia comenzó a agotarse.

L- Bueno, sino quieres hablar conmigo, me voy -.

-No… No te vayas… -. Era una voz de chica, y no era una pequeña, por lo que se desprendía de su tono. La Capa de invisibilidad se deslizó, dejando al descubierto a su dueña… Se trataba de la chica de Gryffindor que había azotado a Potter contra el piso el día martes… Margaret Black.

Margaret- Lo siento… Es que hoy no estoy muy bien -. Fue su excusa. Era bastante humillante que vieran llorando a un Black, y que justo le pillara una Slytherin… Demasiado para la familia.

L- No me importará en tanto salgamos pronto del castillo… Bonita capa -.

Mar- Ah!... Me la regaló Krum hace un año atrás. Es muy útil -. Comentó ruborizándose ligeramente.

L- ¿Viktor Krum?... ¿El que todos conocemos? -. La muchacha asintió con un gesto nervioso. – Vaya… -. Sin más palabras ambas muchachas se refugiaron bajo la capa sin pensar que la otra fuera de la casa rival. Lynn sintió la tela sobre su piel como líquida y fría… Muy suave y muy especial.

L- Oye, lo que hiciste con Potter fue muy bueno. Ni yo lo hubiese hecho mejor -. Comentó la chica cuando alcanzaron la salida y pudieron desprenderse del objeto entre los árboles.

Mar- Bueno, aquel día no estaba de muy buen humor ¿Sabes?. Además ese anillo me pertenecía -. Se explicó.

L- ¿Cómo es eso? -.

Mar- Es una regla entre los magos que se precien de tales… Si quedaba un Black vivo, el anillo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más… ¿Acaso tú no posees el anillo de tu familia? -. Lynn lo meditó un poco.

L- La verdad, no me importa la tradición… Por mí, a mis padres podría caerles una bomba atómica encima, eso me haría feliz -. Replicó de mal humor. Su familia, y sobretodo su padre, eran temas que no deseaba recordar. - ¿Cómo habrá llegado a ese chico el anillo que era tuyo? - Cambió rápidamente el tema de la conversación -.

Mar- no lo sé, pero podría apostar a que no se lo dio Sirius… Él detestaba este emblema -. Dijo mirando el anillo en su mano derecha (En el dedo anular) – Debió ser alguien que lo encontró y quiso que Harry lo tuviera para que conservara algo de él… pero eso no me interesa. No se puede jugar con cosas como esta, mucho menos cuando no se conocen a las personas -.

L- Como quieras… -. Y suspiró – Ahora ¿por qué llorabas? -.

Mar- Necesitaba desahogarme. Tengo un poco de rabia… Gryffindor no era lo que yo me esperaba -. Dijo y entre las dos se instauró el silencio. Resultó que caminar y sentir el frío en la cara era gratificante para Margaret…. Le ayudaba a pensar. Margaret conocía a Lynn más por sus bromas en Aoi que por otra cosa. Había cursado un año en el instituto japonés y Aunque habían ido en el mismo salón, nunca se acercó a la muchacha. Lynn pensaba más o menos lo mismo cuando un ruido de cascos le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se escuchaba hacia el norte y Kadyars tomó de la mano a Black para ir a investigar quién llegaba al castillo casi a las dos de la mañana. Cuando se acabaron los árboles las muchachas se cubrieron con la capa invisible de Margaret, muy extrañadas.

Mar- ¿Quién podrá ser? -.

L- No lo sé, pero pronto lo vamos a averiguar -.

En efecto, un carruaje (que ambas reconocieron como uno de los de la escuela) se acercaba por el sendero hacia la entrada. Iba tirado por los Thestrals y para sorpresa de las jóvenes, Albus Dumbledore se hallaba a la espera de la misteriosa visita. Sobre su túnica salpicada de estrellas llevaba una capa obscura y muy gruesa para protegerse del viento helado que azotaba las paredes de piedra. El coche se detuvo y una mujer descendió de él. A la luz de la luna creciente, ambas pudieron notar que se trataba de una tipa obesa, de abundante cabello crespo y corto, atado arriba con un lazo rosa y rostro de sapo. Vestía una chaqueta rosa chillona y muy esponjosa. Albus se apresuró a extenderle una de sus manos huesudas para que ella se apoyara y no fuera a tropezar. Dumbledore miró en dirección a las chicas y las dos tuvieron la impresión de que las habían descubierto. Se miraron, pero no permitieron que el miedo las evidenciara más. Gracias a la diosa se encontraban lo bastante cerca como para escuchar la conversación.

Umbridge – Gracias -. Murmuró con una voz muy fría y disgustada. - ¿Ya está preparado mi cuarto? -.

Dumbledore- Profesora, siempre es un placer recibirla en este lugar -. Respondió Albus, como recordándole que antes que nada, debía tener modales. La mujer ignoró su gesto. – Espero que ya esté completamente recuperada -. A Dolores le pareció ver algo más en la sonrisa abierta y amable del director. Arriscó la nariz con disgusto.

U- Por supuesto que lo estoy. Vengo a imponer el orden y la disciplina en este colegio. No es por desacreditar su labor educativa -. Dijo melosa y falsamente, previniendo cualquier réplica – Sin embargo, he oído que la anterior funcionaria del Ministerio era una persona incompetente… No sabía llevar a los alumnos -. Si Dumbledore se molestó, no permitió que Umbridge lo notara. Carraspeó suavemente por toda respuesta.

D – Lo comprendo perfectamente, Dolores… Sin embargo, no considero que la profesora Vane fuese mala o incompetente. Sus métodos eran algo "Osados", pero sabía manejar muy bien a sus alumnos… ¿Por qué no pasamos adentro? Hace mucho frío y no me agradaría que fuera a enfermarse -.

U- Por supuesto -. Y se acomodó su esponjosa chaqueta rosa para seguir al director hacia el cómodo y cálido interior del castillo.

Kadyars estaba desconcertada.

L- "Eso" es la tipa de la que todos hablaban -. Dijo con desdén – No es alguien que inspire respeto o temor -.

Mar- No te fíes. Esa mujer tal vez se vea pequeña e insignificante, sin embargo tiene mucho poder. Su cargo en el ministerio de la Magia es muy alto e importante… Además, les causó muchos problemas a Potter -. Añadió con una voz que debería ser seria pero que en el fondo era muy alegre.

L- ¿Y qué problemas habrían sido aquellos? -.

Mar- Ni idea -. Se encogió de hombros. – Pero todos le detestan -.

Agatha no la estaba pasando de lo mejor. Para controlar a Moony decidió trasladarse a Grimmauld Place, ya que al parecer los demás no le prestaban atención al lupino, que cada vez se comportaba más como un criajo que como un hechicero respetable y entradito en años. Ahora, ambos en el cuarto, Remus sentado en la cama y Agatha con la poción Matalobos en las manos, parecían el niño que no quería tomar sopa y la madre que intentaba hacerlo comer.

Rem- No necesito que me andes vigilando ¿Hasta cuándo debo repetírtelo? -.

Ag- Pues hasta que Uther me diga que ya estás completamente reestablecido y me demuestres que no vas a salir de esta casa para buscarte problemas -.

Rem- Hace muchos años que mi madre está muerta, no necesito otra -.

Ag- ¿Debo recordarte que no has hecho todo lo que debes en este mundo? -. Le rebatió la mujer - Debes cuidar de Harry y de tu sobrino -.

Rem- Ja! ¿Lo dice una persona que dejó abandonada a su hija en la puerta de su amante? -. Vane se puso roja de enojo – No tienes autoridad moral para darme consejos Agatha. Quiero que me dejes solo -.

Ag- Ya estoy acostumbrada a tratar con patanes, y si tú te largas a comportarte como uno, no tendré empacho en ponerte en tu lugar. Ahora quiero que te tomes la Matalobos, pronto será luna llena -. Por toda respuesta Lupin se metió en la cama y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Agatha dejó la copa en el piso, le cerró la puerta y bajó la escalera algo desanimada. Thomas estaba en la planta baja, mirando el fuego algo triste.

Th- ¿Y? -.

Ag- Nada. Sigue enfurruñado como si tuviera cinco años -.

Th- Creo que lo mejor es que le dejes en paz. Debes entender que nunca ha estado mucho tiempo inactivo y esto debe ser frustrante. Más que llegas tú y empiezas a tratarlo como un niño chiquito. No estás en edad para ser la madre de nadie Agatha -.

Ag- Tal vez, pero me preocupo mucho por él… Y quiero protegerlo -. Sin más, la mujer tomó unas monedas de su chaqueta y se encendió un cigarro -.

Th- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -.

Ag- Llamaré por teléfono a alguien… Si Remus quiere ir y hacerse el héroe, pues bien por él, pero yo no voy a permitir que otro merodeador se de el lujo de usarme como su mensajero privado. Con Black me basta y me sobra… ¿Y tú por qué estás así? -.

Th- Es sólo que voy a echar de menos a Cassandra… En realidad es muy buena en sus estudios -.

Ag- Eres un papá de tiempo completo ¿no? -.

Th- Yo la elegí para que fuera mi hija… No puede ser de otra manera -.

Agatha salió a buscar un público y realizó una llamada telefónica. Así se quedara sin una libra, Remus sobreviviría… Severus y él tenían que hacer bastante y no dejaría que Potter sufriera más de lo que ya sufría por haberse quedado sin su padrino.

Por la mañana las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas. Margaret aún no se despegaba de las sábanas al igual que Lynn, ya que se habían largado a vagabundear para hallar la moto que se suponía ya era de propiedad de Kadyars, y aún estaba en el mismo lugar donde la pilló. Margaret la contempló largo rato y no dijo nada. Sin embargo Kadyars pudo notar que se hallaba disgustada y lo atribuyó a la envidia. De todas maneras, le daba igual. Es motocicleta era suya y de nadie más, así el mundo se muriera de la rabia.

En Ravenclaw una venganza se llevaba a cabo. Thomas no iba a dejar que las responsables de que su prima se quedara sin empleo salieran impunes de este embrollo. Toda la escuela iba a enterarse de que Cho Chang y Marietta Edgecombe eran las responsables del regreso de Umbridge. Las jóvenes se levantaron como cada mañana, pero se quedaron en su sala Común aguardando a otra amiga y a Samantha Shrewd para preguntarle cómo se hallaba de su herida en el rostro. Danielle LeGrand fue la primera en verlas y debió hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar escapar sus emociones y burlarse. Con calma miró a las muchachas y en silencio dejó la Sala Común y corrió todo lo que pudo para largarse a reír. Cho le escuchó, sin embargo no dijo nada… La que no pudo callarse fue Samantha.

Cho- ¿Te sientes mejor? Le inquirió con amabilidad -.

Samantha- Chicas… -. Si se miraran en un espejo, Cho y Marietta verían sus reflejos normales, y de hecho así había sido por la mañana. Sin embargo, para el resto del mundo, las jóvenes estaban calvas y en ropa interior… Y por si eso fuera poco en sus traseros una larga cola emplumada sobresalía… En sus frentes, la leyenda "Estúpidas Delatoras" estaban escritas con letras doradas y sus rostros tenían arrugas, al igual que todo sus cuerpos. Eran, en síntesis, dos viejas con plumas en el culo, cuales gallinas cluecas.

Marietta -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos miras de esa manera? -. La preguntó preocupada. Las muchachas de Salem salieron un poco después…

Lucy- Ruri no quiso despertar… Ni modo, se va a perder la hermosa panorámica del lago ahora que hay partido de Quidditch -.

Sofía – Ah!, es mejor para nosotras; así podremos contemplar con detención a los de Gryffindor… -. Sus cuchicheos se acallaron cuando vieron a las chicas hechizadas.

Mari- Buenos días! -.

Lucy- Bue…nos días, señorita -. Saludó la joven algo perturbada. ¿Era alguna clase de actividad especial de los ingleses?. Ni idea. Con un gesto un poco brusco Bloom tomó a Grimaldi por un brazo y le arrastró hacia fuera. Samantha las odió por dejarla sola, comiéndose la impresión.

Mari- ¿Sam? -.

Sam- Lo lamento… es que tengo que hacer, pero estoy bien, gracias -. Y salió por patas hacia el Gran Salón…

Cho- ¿Qué les pasa? -.

Mari- Ni idea, pero yo tengo apetito. ¿Por qué no bajamos de una buena vez? -.

Cho- Si. Hoy tengo antojo de tarta de fresa -.

Las jóvenes se perdieron la indigestión… Perdón, la bienvenida de Dolores Umbridge. Por desgracia, Harry y sus amigos llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo la peor maestra que en sus vidas habían tenido se hacía con la palabra y empezaba a despotricar con esa voz estúpida y esa sonrisa como si hubiera devorado un enjambre de moscas dos minutos atrás.

Dumbledore – Es mi deber anunciarles a todos ustedes que la Profesora Agatha Vane ha tenido algunos problemas personales, y que por ello ha dejado oficialmente el puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -. A esas alturas para nadie era un misterio que Agatha había sido sacada y que Umbridge iba a regresar, En todo el salón reinaba un silencio sepulcral, varios molestamente sorprendidos por la llegada de Umbridge – Y por ello la plaza será ocupada por Dolores Umbridge, quien se ha ofrecido de manera voluntaria y totalmente complacida de enseñar nuevamente -. La mujer ni siquiera esperó a que Dumbledore terminara de habla o siquiera se oyera algún aplauso de bienvenida forzada. Harry pudo notar que Los maestros se hallaban disgustados y McGonagall desviaba la mirada, furiosa, en tanto Snape tenía remarcada su vena en la frente.

Umbridge- Espero que mi "colega" no haya causado muchos problemas -. Carraspeo – El Ministerio de la Magia, ahora que nos hallamos en momentos tan difíciles y oscuros, ha decidido que no hay otra persona mejor capacitada que yo para calmarlos y evitar que entren en pánico -. Ron soltó un bufido

Ron- Para reprimirnos, querrá decir -. Hermione le dio un codazo. Raphael le observaba con atención. Desde muy lejos se notaba que esa tipa no llevaba buenas intenciones. Weasley temía por el partido de Quidditch que tenían con Slytherin esa mañana, y los chicos ya estaban preparados, incluido Harry a quién le tiritaba un músculo de la mandíbula al ver a su enemiga número cuatro (la lista era encabezada por Voldemort, Snape y Lestrange) hablando como si estar en shock por más de seis meses no fuera suficiente para comprender que nadie la quería allí.

U- Al consultárseme si acaso deseaba regresar, he dicho que sí, ya que siempre estaré a disposición de todos ustedes, mis alumnos queridos -. La mujer miraba a Harry sin disimulo alguno. Estaba furiosa aunque intentaba sonreír, y Potter le sostenía la vista de manera insolente – Y por ello he de anunciarles, que en un afán de protegerles de malas influencias, todos los Decretos de enseñanza ya establecidos regresarán a vigencia a contar del día de hoy, ya que la disciplina es muy importante para evitar que las malas influencias les llenen las cabecitas de tonterías. Nuestro, deber, como profesores, es instruirles y cultivar sus habilidades, sin que ello signifique asustarlos… -. En ese momento Cho y Edgecombe ingresaron para tomar desayuno. Harry, que ya estaba en otro planeta y no prestaba atención alguna a las palabras de la maestra luego de entender que no jugaba esa mañana, casi se fue de espaldas ante la visión que tuvo enfrente… El resto del alumnado se sumió en un coro de murmullos y risitas ahogadas. Los de Ravenclaw que ya se habían levantado estaban estupefactos y un chico se puso de pie para cubrir a Cho con su túnica del uniforme…

U- ¿Qué significa esto? -. Flitwick se bajó de inmediato de sus cojines y se acercó a la mesa de su Casa para intentar cerciorarse de que sus ojos no le engañaban. Los de Slytherin se tapaban la boca con las manos y los de Hufflepuff ni siquiera podían reaccionar… Finalmente los Slytherins no soportaron más, y se largaron a reír…

Hermione- Pero… -. Harry se puso de pie. El incidente con Samantha llegó a su mente y atar cabos entre eso y lo que ahora pasaba fue cosa de un segundo.

Harry- Fueron ellas… -. Granger le quedó mirando.

Her- ¿De qué hablas? -.

H- Ellas fueron las que enviaron la carta al Ministerio para que sacaran a Agatha -. Ron le agarró de la túnica, mientras Margaret recién entraba por el otro lado… Kenji Urashima no prestaba atención. Sólo miraba al techo mientras su canción seguía sonando.

Flitwick – Señoritas -. Dijo mirando a Chang y Marietta – Considero que lo más prudente es que regresen a la sala Común -.

Cho- Pero… -. El maestro les miró con severidad -.

Mari- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -. Para el Jefe eso fue peor que una cachetada; sin embargo, intentó mantener la compostura.

F- Me refiero a que esta no es la forma de vestirse… -.

Cho- Llevamos la ropa que debemos llevar! -.

F- ¿Es acaso una especie de burla? -.

Mari- No le entendemos… -. Malfoy se puso de pie, muy contento, aún sin poder contener la risa…

D- ¡Qué linda ropa interior!… Y las plumas son un gran detalle… Las felicito- Dijo con maldad, regocijándose por la labor de humillar. Snape también se acercó a la mesa, antes de que Flitwick pudiera quitarle puntos a Slytherin.

Snape- Malfoy! Regresa a tu silla de inmediato -. Extrañadas las muchachas se miraron de arriba abajo y entonces cayeron en la cuenta de cómo estaban vestidas… El hechizo de Thomas perdía el efecto de disfrazar la realidad cuando alguien la evidenciara. Casi desnudas y con un montón de plumas en el trasero, las chicas empezaron a saltar de un lado a otro, presas del pánico… Al sus reacciones, todos comprendieron que se trataba de una broma, pero Kadyars ni siquiera se había levantado. No había quien culpar.

Ginn- Harry, por favor siéntate. De lo contrario creerán que fuiste tú -. Le advirtió. Potter tomó asiento, lamentándose por no haberlo pensado antes. Entonces las palabras "ESTÚPIDAS DELATORAS" comenzaron a brillar. Colin Creevey estaba tan emocionado que se acercó a tomar fotos y luego corrió a perderse antes que le arrebataran la cámara. Minerva no movía un músculo y Dolores parecía al borde del colapso.

U- ¿Acaso esto es una burla? -.

D- No… Por favor le ruego que se siente, yo veré qué pasa -. El director se acercó a Flitwick y le pidió que hechizara a las alumnas para que no causaran más alboroto, así que el maestro les hizo perder el conocimiento y le pidió a algunos alumnos de su casa que las regresaran a la Sala Común… La mayoría ya se reía, pero Albus levantó las manos y el silencio se instauró nuevamente.

D- Por favor… Regresen a sus salas hasta que sus jefes lleguen para hablar con ustedes -. Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y llevaron a los chicos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. De inmediato Harry corrió para hablar con Colin.

H- ¡Colin! -. Gritó en la puerta del dormitorio de los de quinto – Abre por favor -. Dennis también se sumó a los gritos. Algunos segundos después Colin se apareció.

Col- Harry… -.

H- ¿Sacaste bien las fotos? -. El chico pareció genuinamente desconcertado.

Col- …Si… -. Potter entró con Dennis y cerró la puerta. Afuera todos estaban tan conmocionados y risueños que no notaron su ausencia.

H- Quiero que me entregues el rollo… No, tranquilo. Yo no se lo daré a nadie -. Colin le entregó de inmediato el rollo.

H- No me gustaría que la profesora McGonagall te regañara, así que dirás que cuando llegaste aquí la cámara no tenía rollo… -.

Dennis- Pero… -.

H- No va a pasar nada. Yo los defenderé -. En momentos como ese valía la pena ser El Niño Que Sobrevivió. Colin sonrió – Te la regresaré cuando todo el alboroto haya pasado, ¿bueno? -.

Col- Está bien… Si dices que me protegerás, mentiré -. Harry sonrió y salió del cuatro. Ron le aguardaba afuera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Ron- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso? -. Dijo indicando el rollo que Potter se echaba al bolsillo.

H- Por ahora, nada… Pero esta es la prueba que andaba buscando. Agatha no quiso decirme quiénes le habían delatado, y creo que falta alguien más a quién ajusticiar… -. Pensaba en Shrewd. – Pagarán largamente por esta tontería… -. Sus ojos habían cobrado un brillo maquiavélico, que Weasley jamás le había visto. 


	28. 28

Para: Todos mis colaboradores en este proyecto… Ahora que tenemos msn Groups espero de todo corazón que me digan qué van a hacer (mira que huacho no funciono mucho � )  
ççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

28 Decretos de Enseñanza y sus efectos...

Y Lynn se lo perdió. Savrile le contó lo sucedido entre risas ahogadas. Realmente aquella había sido una buena broma.

Sav- Fuiste tu ¿no? -.

L- ¿Yo?... -. Y no respondió. Alexandra le miraba acusadoramente, ya que sabía perfectamente que su amiga había salido a tomar el fresco por la noche, aunque no le calzaba aquello de "Estúpidas Delatoras" ¿Qué razón pudo haber tenido para ponerles eso en la frente a las Ravenclaws? Justo en ese momento apareció Draco, quién miró a Kadyars con una sonrisa en los labios. Él también creía que ella era la responsable, sin embargo tenía ganas de felicitarla. Esa boba merecía eso y más… Le había ahorrado el trabajo.

Como había previsto Harry, Minerva llegó un poco después para pedirle a Colin su cámara. El chico se la entregó y dijo la mentira que Potter había inventado. Ron no le despegó la vista a su compañero en ningún momento .

Min- Está bien Creevey, pero si me entero de que las fotos andan circulando por ahí, me encargaré de castigarte severamente. El partido de Quidditch ha sido cancelado -. Dijo secamente y todos los chicos murmuraron furiosos. – Lo lamento tanto como ustedes, pero los decretos han entrado en vigencia, por lo cual no existe el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor -. La profesora no respondió a las protestas de Ron y abandonó la Sala Común. Todos se arremolinaron en torno a Harry, que consolaba a su compañero.

Ron- ¡No es justo! Habíamos entrenado muy duro para derrotar a Slytherin -.

Ginn- No podemos hacer nada… No Ron, aún no es el momento. Eso sería delatarnos antes de tiempo -. Dijo la chica antes de que su hermano le hiciera alguna alusión a la caja de Sortilegios que había llegado hacía menos de dos días. – Dejemos que Umbridge crea que nos tiene en sus manos… -. Sus ojos destellaron maliciosamente. – Esa mujer necesita una lección para no olvidar y que le quite por completo las ganas de regresar a esta escuela mientras haya un Weasley en ella -. Harry se integró a la conversación, luego de felicitar a Colin por la mentira.

H- Lamento no poder jugar más Ron… Me gustaba mucho ser capitán -. Dijo con pena. Su amigo bufó largamente

Ron- No importa. Ni siquiera tienes un equipo por el cual sentirte mal -.

Hermione- Sino fuera Umbridge… Estoy segura de que no les permitirá jugar -.

Ron- No es necesario que nos lo digas. Ya lo sabemos de sobra. Echo de menos a Angelina, ella sabría qué hacer -.

H- Si Wood lo supiera… No sacamos nada con lamentarnos.

Her- Lo que dices es cierto. No podemos desperdiciar el tiempo en tonterías como Dolores. Sin duda las clases volverán a ser iguales y el ED… -. Granger se quedó callada de pronto al notar que Raphael escuchaba con mucha atención cada una de sus palabras. La chica se sentía muy mal por con contarle nada su amigo; sin embargo el sentido del deber podía mucho más que la culpa. Ron miró a Lupin con desdén y cambió el tema de conversación.

Ron- Ginny, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-.

Ginn- No pienso decírtelo. Sin embargo puedo contarte que Fred y George se han superado… -. Entre los muchachos se impuso un incómodo silencio y de a poco fueron alejándose de Raphael, para maquinar sus planes en paz. Lupin no se preocupó ni se ofendió por ello. Cuando les demostrara a todos que sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaban y que eran unos perfectos idiotas por fugar tanta información, la humillación que sentirían sería bastante para alimentar su propio ego. Así que, asumiendo su etiqueta de "niño marginado" salió a los pasillos para buscar a Margaret, quien se marchó de la torre para no tener que verle la cara a Potter y cía.

Ya al verse libres de intrusos, Harry y Ron convocaron a todos los miembros de ED al dormitorio de los chicos para hablar en paz.

Seamus- Tenemos que seguir reuniéndonos… -.

H- Lo sé, sin embargo Malfoy está a punto de hallar nuevamente el lugar donde nos juntamos. De seguro Umbridge seguirá con la Brigada Inquisitorial para vigilarnos y Malfoy no tendrá restricciones para meterse en la Torre Gryffindor… -. Todos se quedaron callados. No sería nada de conveniente seguir juntándose, ya que ver a Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs caminando hacia la Torre sería sospechoso. Además, se hallaban bastante lejos de un baño o la biblioteca. Los miembros del año anterior estaban marcados…

Ron- Es necesario buscar otro sitio… -.

Her- Debe haber otro lugar. Si la profesora Vane fue capaz de mostrarnos ese salón tiene que existir otro que podamos usar… -.

Ginn- ¿Y en Historia de Hogwarts no hay nada más? -.

Her- Nada. Lo he revisado, así como otros libros de la biblioteca y no… -. Harry volvió a pensar en La Cámara, sin embargo, él era el único que podía hablar Pársel, y tantos hombres en el baño de Myrtle… No, era imposible. Desesperado, invocó en su mente el Mapa del Merodeador, tenía que pillar algo… Lo otro era contactarse con los gemelos y consultarles cobre si conocían otro sitio… Todas, opciones que requerían de tiempo que no disponían en gran cantidad. El correo sin duda volvería a ser registrado, y como andaba Umbridge, de seguro se metería a revisar en sus cuartos, por si acaso…

Neville- Pues lo único que se me ocurre es El Bosque Prohibido -. Tampoco. Grawp, las Acromántulas y los centauros les harían la vida imposible y los pondrían al descubierto. Sólo les quedaba buscar, a ver si corrían con suerte y hallaban otro sitio… Y hablar con Dobby, el elfo, podría ayudarlos tal vez…

Si en Gryffindor habían líos, en las otras casas, los miembros del ED se reunían para discutir; sin embargo ellos tampoco podían hallar una solución a su problema.

Draco no estaba ni preocupado, aunque el hecho de que su padre fuera expuesto como Death Eater le podría dar algunas dificultades. Umbridge era una mujer muy fácil de influenciar y estaba seguro de que si le hablaba de sus andadas por la Torre de Gryffindor y lo cerca que había estado de pescar a Potter, sin duda que ella volvería a ser su mejor amiga y colaboradora. Ahora que esa tonta de Vane no estaba, el trío maravilla no eran más que tres chicos asustados y sin salida… Eso le ponía bastante contento, además, lo que le sucedió a Chang era un regalo para su vista… Tal vez lo único malo de aquel día era el hecho de no poder jugar al Quidditch y demostrarle a ese estúpido de Ron que podría con Gryffindor solito… Desde que meditaba, sus habilidades como Seeker habían mejorado notablemente. No era un mediocre, sino alguien capaz de causar muchos problemas sin necesidad de tretas.

Al mirar distraídamente hacia un costado, Draco se topó con los ojos castaños de Justinne. La chica estaba a su lado, quizás de cuándo, disfrutando junto a su mascota del fuego de la chimenea, sentada en la alfombra. Cierta noche, Snape se había metido a su cuarto para hablarle de aquella muchacha y pedirle que la protegiera de las bromas que los demás. Malfoy no le había prestado mucha atención, pero aceptó el encargo, pensando en que no le convenía estar mal con el Jefe de su Casa, y que bastaría con mirar a Lioncurt de vez en cuando y cerciorarse de que no fuera a meterse en problemas. Sin embargo, ahora que la miraba con detención, le parecía una chica encantadora, y eso que no había hablado con ella…

Draco- ¿Necesitas algo? -. Dijo con tono molesto. Antes que nada, estaba su reputación…

Pansy- ¿Algún problema Malfoy? -. Justine arriscó la nariz, ofendida – Ya niña, vete a tu cuarto o a cualquier otro lado, tengo que hablar con Draco -. La chica obedeció, no sin antes mostrar su enojo con elegancia. Esa joven siempre estaba rondando a Draco y eso le hartaba sobremanera… Ya tendría tiempo de ponerla en su lugar.

P- Me fastidian los niños. Siempre se meten donde no deben… -. Dijo, para luego acomodarse el cabello con vanidad.

D- ¿Qué quieres Pansy? -. Le inquirió con educado interés? -.

P- Quería saber si acaso volverás a integrar la Brigada Inquisitorial. Umbridge me ha dicho que le gustaría rearmar a sus colaboradores, ya que los Gryffindor debían ser estrechamente vigilados -.

D- ¿Cuándo hablaste con Umbridge? -.

P- No hace mucho. Luego del incidente en el Gran Salón me llamó para decírmelo- Milicent ya ha aceptado, y si tú te unes, por inercia Crabbe y Goyle volverán a integrarse -.

D- mmmh… A lo mejor, debo pensarlo -.

P- ¿No has hablado con tu padre? -.

D- Eso… Es algo que no te importa, Parkinson -. Replicó con tono enojado.

P- Lo siento… Es sólo que te he notado algo decaído en estos días… -.

D- No es nada, no te preocupes. Las bromas de esa extranjera me tienen un poco harto nada más… -. Pansy entendió que no debía hablar sobre el particular. Draco era sumamente sensible respecto a su familia.

P- No sabes las ganas que tengo de ver a Potter en líos otra vez. Las cosas han estado tan aburridas en esta temporada… Más con esa tipa, Vane. ¡En calidad de Bulto! -. Se quejó – Y además dejarte con ese idiota de Potter para que te golpeara en la nariz .  
D- Eso no es algo de tu importancia, Parkinson, aunque coincido con tigo en que San Potter necesita algunos problemas… -.

Como era natural, con el transcurrir de las horas, todos los chicos salieron a disfrutar de la fría mañana. Realmente aquella fue una semana agotadora, y al fin se había acabado. Por recomendación de Granger, ni Harry ni Ron salieron afuera. Resignados, se cambiaron las túnicas de Quidditch y se quedaron solos en el Gran Salón.

H- Ron… -.

R- Mmh? -. Le inquirió tras algunos pergaminos. Para variar, estaba tan retrasado con la tarea como su amigo.

H- Tengo hambre ¿por qué no vamos alas cocinas de los elfos? -.

R- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? -.

H- ¿Para que Hermione empezara con lo de la PEDDO?. No gracias. Por fortuna ha estado tan ocupada que no siguió con esa tontería -.

R- Como digas. Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar haciendo tareas para Flitwick .  
Algunos minutos después, una pera se deshacía en risitas ahogadas y se convertía en un pomo para que los chicos penetraran a las cocinas de los elfos. Algunos de ellos eran nuevos, sin embargo la mayoría les miró con un atisbo de enojo. Tenían, al parecer, bastante presentes los discursos revolucionarios de Hermione.

R- Creo que después de todo no fue tan buena idea, Harry -.

H- Tranquilo. Ellos no podrían hacernos daño. Es Hermione quién les provoca problemas -. De inmediato se acercó a ellos Dobby. Venía con una calceta a rayas verdes y naranjas y otra calceta de color rojo con amarillo. Sobre su cabeza, todos los gorros que Hermione había hecho para los elfos, lo que le hacía ver más cabezón de lo que ya era. Sus ojos como pelotas de tenis parecían a punto de derramar un chorro de agua.

Dobby- Señor Harry Potter, Dobby es tan feliz al verlo señor, mi señor -. Dijo con la voz temblorosa. Ron no le prestó atención contemplando las cocinas donde mil platos deliciosos se estaban cocinando.

H- Dobby, tenemos que hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante… -.

Ron- Disculpen... ¿Me podrían dar algunas galletas de esas? -. Muchos elfos se acercaron a Ron y comenzaron a llenarles los brazos de galletas. Harry le miró fastidiado.

Ron- ¿Qué?. Te apuesto que Umbridge no nos deja comer galletas -.

H- Como sea. Dobby, estoy en problemas y me gustaría que me ayudaras -.

D- Si señor, Dobby hará lo que sea por Harry Potter, señor -. Estaba ansioso.

H- Creo que lo mejor es que nos veamos en otro sitio. ¿Puedes ir a mi cuarto dentro de dos horas? -.

D- Por supuesto señor, en dos horas señor, Dobby irá señor -.

H- Bien, quiero que seas puntual -. Y sin más, Harry y Ron (Con los brazos llenos de dulces y otras golosinas) se fueron de las cocinas.

Ron- ¿Por qué nos marchamos tan pronto? -.

H- Sencillo. Porque sabía que tú te traerías los dulces que pudieras cargar y me daba pereza llevarlos yo solo -.

Ron- Muy gracioso -.

H- Aparte de eso -. Siguió Harry, si prestarle atención y tomando una rosca de chocolate rellena que se escapaba de los brazos de su compañero – No podemos dejarnos ver mucho por ahora. Umbridge comenzará a poner detectores y eso; no me gustaría que nos pescara vagando por lados extraños. No podíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo -.

Los jóvenes llegaron sin ninguna novedad a su salón común… Umbridge estaba preocupada de otras cosas. Draco había aceptado finalmente su proposición y estaban hablando sobre la organización.

U- Quiero que tengas bien claro que cualquier información que puedas darme sobre las actividades de Potter me será de mucha ayuda. Ese niño se ha atrevido a desacreditar al Ministerio de la Magia delante de todo el mundo y no voy a permitir que siga haciendo tonterías -.

D- Lo sé, Señora Umbridge -. Le replicó el muchacho con tono de entendido – Potter es un chico algo desordenado -. Malfoy sabía que hablar como si fuera un adulto responsable y adulador serviría para someter a la vieja a sus caprichos…

Al fin la influencia de Lucius se estaba notando. El joven siempre era bien aconsejado. Un poco aburrido, se llevó la mano al Parshitel y lo contempló por un momento.

U- ¿Qué es eso? -. Inquirió con curiosidad.

D- No es nada, sólo una vieja herencia familiar -.

U- Comprendo que su padre se ha visto envuelto en algunos problemas con el Ministerio de la Magia -. Malfoy la observó con detención, pero un rápido rastreo le permitió saber que ignoraba la verdad. Era un punto a su favor.

D- Fueron sólo tonterías. Mi padre ha quedado libre de toda culpa. Usted lo sabe… -. El muchacho fijó sus ojos grises sobre los de su profesora… Lo hizo con delicadeza casi.

U- Por supuesto. Los Malfoy son una familia muy respetada… Su padre jamás se habría involucrado con los Mortífagos -.

D- Bien, profesora Umbridge, quisiera saber desde cuándo podemos comenzar con la vigilancia de los alumnos… Me refiero a la Brigada Inquisitorial -. Cambió rápidamente el tema.

U- Lo antes posible. Dumbledore parece bastante distraído… Si Potter llega a hacer algo, me encargaré de expulsarlo de este colegio en el acto -. El rubio sonrió y Dolores pareció satisfecha. Sin duda ese chico había servido para sus propósitos antes y seguiría siéndole fiel… 

Lo que no sabía Umbridge era que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Malfoy quería… Draco la manipulaba gracias al Parshitel, y lo mejor de todo era que nadie sospecharía de él… Bajo la protección amorosa de Severus Snape, podía hacer que las cosas fueran a su manera; nadie se acercaría a él ahora que Agatha Vane no enseñaba en Hogwarts… Le quedaba esa chica, Kadyars, sin embargo lo que ella buscaba era molestarle… Cambiándose de lugar, las cosas se terminarían por calmar. Aguantarla era un proceso sencillo ahora que tenía claros sus objetivos…

Potter necesitaba problemas y los iba a tener.

La entrevista terminó y pronto comenzarían las detenciones.

Kenji lo estaba pasando bien. A pesar de tener un poco de frío, jugar en la nieve era lo mejor que podía hacer en un día de ocio… Y lo que era más agradable para él, Ginny también estaba jugando de lo más alegre…

Guerra de pelotitas de nieve y monitos a diseñar… Lo estaba pasando excelente.

El día pasó en calma, y cuando comenzó a obscurecerse los jóvenes Gryffindors se devolvieron a su salón, bastante decepcionados. Kenji se quedó atrás, terminando un monito que nieve que se suponía era Snape, para reventarlo a pelotazos. No se había dado cuenta, pero otro chico también se había quedado afuera y observaba con interés y diversión cómo él mataba a Snape entre risas y canciones en japonés.

Kenji- Bien. Mi trabajo ha acabado al fin. Ahora, a comer y dormir hasta mañana… Hitori de wa, koi ashitamo… (Heart of Sword/RK) -.

Urashima iba bien distraído cuando notó que había una galería en el tercer piso, aún bastante alejado de la torre de Gryffindor. Considerando que aún quedaba un rato para la cena, y que quería estar solo, decidió quedarse allí un rato, para escuchar su música en paz. No le gustaba mucho estar rodeado de mucha gente y los chicos de su casa eran particularmente ruidosos. Apagó su Walkmage y se puso a investigar.

K- Lindo lugar – El japonés no lo sabía, pero ese pasillo estaba prohibido para los alumnos hace cinco años atrás, cuando cierto niño y su pandilla se metió para husmear y se topó con un perro monumental.

Blaise – No deberías estar aquí, chico -. Zabini se cruzó de brazos a espaldas de Kenji. Cuando el extranjero se volteó a mirar, el Slytherin se acercó a él. – Dumbledore ha prohibido este pasillo para los alumnos -. Se explicó. ¿Cómo le había seguido?. Según sus compañeros de Casa, los Slytherins eran particularmente tramposos y si te pillaban haciendo algo indebido irían a acusarte sin conmiseración alguna, sin embargo, lo que menos le importaba al japonés eran precisamente las reglas, así que, sin demostrar turbación alguna Kenji fue y se sentó en el suelo. Sorprendentemente, Zabini se sentó a su lado.

K- ¿No que estaba prohibido? -.

B- Bueno, a mí tampoco me importa. Sino hablas, yo no hablaré -.

K- Está bien – Urashima no era de esos que delataran al resto. Cada uno era libre de hacer lo que más quisiera, así se lo enseñaron sus padres.

B- ¿Me prestarías tu radio? -.

K- Es un Walkmage. Lo han hechizado para mí -. Se explicó Kenji mientras se lo alargaba. – Cuídalo, sino Iruka me asesina -.

B- ¿Quién es Iruka? -.

K- Mi hermano -.

B- A propósito… Hiciste un lindo mono de nieve… Aunque fue mala idea que le escribieras el nombre… -. Urashima se asustó, sin embargo no permitió que el otro muchacho se diera cuenta.

K- ¿Hablas japonés? -.

B- Así como hablarlo… No, sin embargo soy capaz de reconocer algunas palabras y sílabas… De todas maneras, Snape no es un maestro muy popular -. Zabini observó el efecto de sus palabras en el Gryffindor y siguió – No es buena idea, aquí la mayoría de la gente domina algún idioma, no te vaya a tocar el premiado con japonés y te acuse -.

K- No me importa la verdad… Sé que si mis calificaciones son buenas, la conducta no es tan importante. Dentro de la sala de clases debo ser un monje… Afuera… Puedo ser un delincuente sin remordimientos -. El Slytherin sonrió. Le parecía gracioso que un Gryffindor hablara con tanto cinismo.

Pero como saben bien(sino no han leído HP)los momentos de paz en Hogwarts no duran mucho…

MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Escrita de la manera en la que no inspira ternura)

- ¡ESTE LUGAR ESTÁ PROHIBIDO! -. Ambos muchachos se voltearon… Ante ellos, la señora Norris, y más atrás… Filch. Estaba furioso, tenía la cara pálida por el esfuerzo de correr, sin embargo la expresión de placer en su rostro era algo luminoso… (Como si le hubieran puesto un foco y le proclamaran santo, vamos…) Blaise se puso de pie, con calma… Demostrar miedo ante Filch era dar razones para que el castigo fuera más largo. No le permitiría ese gusto. Kenji sólo miraba a la Señora Norris.

Puta gata, me las vas a pagar… Tuvo que voltear la vista a una pared para que nadie notara que sus ojos brillaban.

B- Tranquilo, Filch. Yo lo llevaré con la profesora Umbridge -. Y sin más. Tomó a Urashima por un brazo y se lo llevó. El celador ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, no digamos el Gryffindor… Algunos minutos después Blaise y Urashima se despedían, coronando un día raro para el japonés.

B- Tú no digas nada ¿Vale? -.

K- No tengo razón para hacerlo -. Zabini sonrió.

B- Ok -.

Y se separaron… 


	29. 29

Para Ema Haliwell: Ya te devuelvo tu libro, de veras… Está en buenas condicones

29 Cartas Bajo La Manga

Moony aquella mañana de domingo despertó algo agitado. Había tenido un sueño, un sueño donde un chico de ojos azules sonreía sin preocupaciones mientras un castillo de firmes paredes de piedra caía a su alrededor… Un lobo acechaba y no se oían más que risas de burla… Era un hombre que se burlaba del dolor de lobo, en tanto el muchacho de pelo negro y largo sonreía con sinceridad y movía sus labios… Remus quería salvarlo, pero no se podía mover… Quería amar, ayudar y le era imposible… La bestia le había arrebatado la voz y la voluntad. Cuando el licántropo abrió los ojos de golpe, se sintió desorientado por un instante… Una mujer unos metros más allá dormía sentada en el piso de madera, como duermen los caminantes, listo para despertar y atacar a sus invisibles enemigos… Por alguna razón, el ver a Agatha allí ayudó a Lupin a regresar a la realidad… Con paciencia el hombre fue moviéndose en la cama, comprobando que su cuerpo estaba bien y tenía fuerzas.

Rem- Agatha… ¿Qué haces acá? -. De inmediato la mujer despertó sobresaltada. Sin querer el merodeador había hablado en voz demasiado alta.

Ag- Ah?... Buenos días Moony -. Le saludó. De inmediato la expresión en el rostro del lupino cambió de la comprensión y la ternura, al enfado y la frustración.

Rem- Te dije anoche que no necesitaba de niñeras… -.

Ag- Y yo te dije que si te portabas como cretino yo te pondría en tu lugar -. Le replicó la muchacha en tono ofendido.

Rem- Vete de mi cuarto. No tienes derecho a estar aquí -.

Ag- ¿Qué fue lo que hice de malo? -.

Rem- Déjame en paz. Entiende que no me haces ningún bien rondando cerca de mí -. Agatha se puso de pie y contiendo la almohada en la que apoyó su cabeza durante la noche, se la lanza al licántropo -.

Ag- Ahora sí tienes una razón para enojarte. ¿No era eso lo que querías? .  
Rem- VETE!!! -. Y luego de eso sonó un portazo muy fuerte. Vane bajó las escaleras muy desanimada. Molly Weasley había llegado temprano para hacer el desayuno de Remus. Obviamente había escuchado el grito que Lupin dio.

Molly- Por lo que noto, Remus no está muy a gusto contigo -.

Ag- Es que soy la única que se está preocupando por él -.

Mol- Te metes demasiado en las vidas ajenas, Agatha -.

Ag- Me importa de verdad que Remus siga con vida. El hecho de que unos vampiros hayan llegado y le atacasen como sino tuvieran nada mejor qué hacer me parece demasiado sospechoso -. Vane se queda callada al notar que alguien más llegó a la casa. El misterio dura muy poco. Es Snape.

Sev- ¿Disfrutando de tus vacaciones Vane? -. Pregunta con ironía. – Supongo que ahora estarás más contenta, ya que puedes colgarte de Lupin todo el día -.

Ag- No me provoques, no estoy de humor. Supe que ya ha llegado Umbridge a la escuela -. Molly soltó un bufido de disgusto. Al parecer ella también quería matar a Agatha por irresponsable. – De seguro Drakito se sentirá muy a sus anchas, prodigando castigos como si aún fuera el dueño de la escuela -. Severus enarcó una ceja - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que yo no lo sé?... Dolores Umbridge es ante todo una inepta, y como ha salido recientemente de San Mungo, es natural que aún confíe en un sangre maldita como Malfoy… -.

Sev- Te advierto que cierres tu bocota, Vane -. Snape había acercado su rostro a un palmo de la cara de Agatha – Tu estupidez ya nos ha dado bastante trabajo -.

Ag- No más que la negligencia de otras personas, Darling… -.

Mol- ¡Basta! -. Los dos se separaron y Vane se marchó de la cocina

Ag- Si Uther Green pregunta por mí dile que regresaré pronto. Necesito hablar con él… -. Fue todo lo que la mujer dijo y se largó. Tenía una cita y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Hogwarts despertó con la moral muy baja. Harry había hablado la noche anterior cono Dobby, tal y como habían acordado. Sin embargo el elfo no fue capaz de darle mayores datos. Él tampoco parecía dar con un lugar lo bastante seguro. Ron, por otro lado, dejó muy temprano la Sala Común, con rumbo al Salón de Godric. Ya que Potter no le apoyaba, prefería perderse en un lugar seguro, para que la visión de Granger y Lupin no le revolviera el estómago más de lo que ya lo tenía revuelto. Desde el día en que vio a Claire sus ideas parecieron caer en una confusión total para después surgir más claras y precisas de lo que jamás habían estado. Hacía frío y Raphael junto a Margaret fueron de los primeros en bajar y llegar al Gran Salón para desayunar. El día anterior Lupin fue incapaz de hallar a Black, pues esta se había metido en el Bosque Prohibido para pensar con calma y meditar. Ambos se toparon en la mesa y se miraron a los ojos por un momento. No se habían tratado lo bastante y por ello necesitaban mucha cautela para sociabilizar.

Raphael- Ayer te estuve buscando. Quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante -. Susurró bajito para que nadie notara que hablaban, mientras alcanzaba un azucarero.

Margaret- ¿Y para qué? -.

Raph- Para proponerte una alianza… -. Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que por un segundo Black quedó desconcertada. Luego de la primera impresión, la chica se llevó una mano a la cara y se tocó su lunar con un poco de nervios. Eso pareció devolverle la sangre fría.

Mar- ¿Para qué?. Umbridge no es un enemigo que pueda hacernos daño -.

Raph- Hablaré contigo abiertamente. Potter trama algo y yo creo saber qué es, así como también creo saber que tú estás siguiéndole la pista -. La muchacha tomó un sorbo de té con parsimonia.

Mar- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo ando siguiendo a Potter? -.

Raph- No vengo del campo. Me doy perfecta cuenta de qué pasa a mi alrededor -. Justo en aquel momento un grupo de niñas ruidosas de cuarto de Gryffindor se sentaron al lado derecho de Raphael y fulminaban a Margaret con la mirada. Black les devolvió una sonrisa amenazante y cínica. Desayunaron en silencio y la primera en levantarse fue Margaret. Antes de alejarse de la mesa de su Casa acercó la boca al oído de Lupin y susurró.

Mar- Tras la cabaña del guardabosque, en cuanto te deshagas de tu club de fans -. Lupin le miró molesto y Sonriendo, la chica se alejó por el pasillo.

Contentos de que Black y Lupin estuvieran alejados de ellos, los miembros del ED se habían reunido en el cuarto de los chicos de sexto para ver alguna alternativa. Durante la tarde del día anterior varios tuvieron oportunidad de contactarse con los chicos de las otras dos Casas, y al parecer, había buenas noticias.

Colin – Yo sé de un sitio… Está muy oculto, aunque es un poco alejado de nuestra Torre -.

Harry- Bueno, eso no importa Colin, por favor, dinos dónde es -. El chico lo meditó un poco. Aquel era su lugar favorito y privado, conde escribía las cartas para sus padres y estudiaba junto a Dennis… También allí revelaba sus fotografías, que a pesar de todo jamás había dejado de sacar, y solía hacer algunos dibujos… Sin embargo, la mirada esperanzada y expectante de todos sus superiores y sobre todo la de Harry, le dio fuerzas para deshacerse de su más preciado secreto.

Col- Está en el sexto piso. Muy cerca de la pintura de Octavious el Desalmado. Peeves suele jugar por allí bastante seguido, sin embargo si le dejas bombas fétidas detrás de un cuadro que hay dos pilares a la izquierda, suele agarrarlas y dejarte en paz -. Las palabras salieron como con cansancio. Era tristeza. – La Señora Norris no se aventura por ese lado hace mucho tiempo. Es seguro y nadie con algo de sentido común se acercaría por allí. Peeves suele tener todo desastrado y fétido -.

Ginn- ¿Y cómo hallaste ese lugar? -. Creevey se puso rojo

Col- No se los puedo decir. Es un poco pequeño, pero se puede usar de todas maneras -.

H- Eres muy amable. Te lo agradezco -. Potter echaba en falta a Ron. Luego del incidente del fantasma que sólo él podía ver, el pelirrojo se alejó un poco más… Hermione- Por ahora lo mejor es que les avisemos a los chicos lentamente. Tenemos que revisar el lugar y ver si es apto para las sesiones. También tenemos que organizar la junta y los horarios… -. En eso se quedaron un buen rato los Gryffindors, hasta que al final sólo quedaron Harry y Granger. Los muchachos se miraron un largo rato y finalmente Potter inició la conversación.

Harry- Hace días que no nos hablamos -.

Hermione- Es cierto ¿Y Ron? -.

H- No pasa nada, él necesita un poco de espacio, como todos -.

Her- Lo noto… ¿Oye me podrías contar qué sucedió la otra noche?. Quedé un poco preocupada -.

H- Lo siento amiga, no puedo decírtelo. Ron me rogó que no se lo contara a nadie -.

Her- ¿Y tú?. ¿Qué has podido concluir de la carta que te llegó el otro día? -. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

H- Sólo puedo pensar que se trata de Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué alguien me mandaría esto? -.

Her- Te está advirtiendo. Si es Draco, o cualquier otra persona, de verdad quiere hacerte daño y está preparado… Bueno, si te tomas en serio la carta. Malfoy ha estado actuando raro, es verdad, pero también es cierto que no se trata de la única persona que se comporta fuera de lo ordinario. Está esa chica de Slytherin, Kadyars… Ella también tiene los ojos grises. ¿No lo has pensado Harry? -. Al muchacho se le iluminó la cara.

H- Pero ¿Qué razones podría tener ella? -.

Her- Lo especifica la carta no?. Venganza. Seguramente es hija de algún Death Eater y ahora ha logrado llegar a Hogwarts para desquitarse -. La idea no parecía tan descabellada. Sin embargo a Harry no terminaba de convencerle. Era verdad que no se trataría de la primera vez que alguien intentara vengarse de él, y a pesar de todo la joven aún no había aprovechado las oportunidades de matarlo que había tenido… Un momento!. Las palabras de Vane al despedirse…

… Los hijos de los Mortífagos que Conoces…

El joven dejó que le flequillo azabache le tapara los ojos.

Her- ¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede? -.

H- Vane… Ella sabe demasiado para mi gusto -. Masculló, molesto. Aún no le perdonaba a la mujer el hecho de que lo hubiera dejado solo y lleno de tantas dudas.

Her- ¿De qué hablas? -. Potter fijó sus ojos verdes sobre los castaños de su amiga. Se acercó un poco más a ella. Necesitaba saber…

H- ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste de Agatha Vane, Hermione? -. La chica fue completamente tomada por sorpresa. No sabía qué decir. En realidad no recordaba nada de nada.

Her – No mucho en realidad… -. Harry notó que algo no andaba bien… Granger hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por recordar. – Mira, de todas maneras investigaré de nuevo… No me puedo acordar. A lo mejor es el exceso de trabajo. Yo quería hablarte de algo más -.

H- Dime. Te escucho -.

Her- Creo que deberíamos hablar con Raphael sobre el ejército de Dumbledore -. Potter se quedó callado. – Él tiene muchas habilidades y de veras me sería una ayuda en las investigaciones. Tú eres un buen maestro, nadie te lo niega, sin embargo yo no tengo quién me ayude con mis estudios. Creo que sabe mucho, y antes de que nos descubra por completo debemos tenerlo de nuestro lado. La gente es rencorosa y no puede evitarlo -.

H- No lo sé. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que no le conocemos lo bastante. Es como con Black. Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son sus padres -.

Her- Eso pasa porque tú no te acercas a ellos. Yo me aburrí de buscar a la gente. Harry creo que a veces te encierras demasiado en ti mismo -.

H- Como digas, pero yo no considero que ellos deban entrar -.

Her- Yo sólo hablo de Raphael, ¿Está claro? Margaret es un caso aparte. Se quedó con tu anillo y es natural que no le quieras cerca de ti -. El chico se estaba comenzando a molestar. Tenía asuntos pendientes con Black, y que le sacaran el tema lo ponía de un pésimo talante.

H- Por ahora Lupin no va a entrar en el grupo. No quiero cometer el mismo error que cometimos con Chang y Edgecombe .  
Her- Por lo que veo se te pasó rápido el amor -. Comentó con ironía – Lo siento, sé que no debí hablar de ello… A veces siento que no te conozco Harry. Has cambiado mucho -.

H- Es natural. La gente que yo más quiero se aleja de mi y me desilusiona mucho. Ya no quiero confiar en nadie más, porque siempre andan con secretos -.

Her- Teníamos que esconderte la verdad a veces. No te puedes enojar con nosotros por eso -. Se defendió

H- No. Si algo he aprendido es que esconder las cosas sólo empeora la situación de una persona. Yo no podía ser ignorante de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor mucho tiempo ¿no lo crees? -. La muchacha terminó por enojarse.

Her- No te desquites conmigo ¿Quieres?. Yo no tuve la culpa de que te escondieran la profecía… -.

H- No te ataques ¿Quieres? -.

Her- ¿Te han dicho que cada vez estás más insoportable?. Yo también lamento la muerte de tu padrino, y me da rabia que te hayan ocultado cosas tan importantes -.

H- Pues con más razón no debías callar -. Granger se levantó de la cama y se marchó. Harry se quedó solo.

H- Que hagan lo que quieran. Hace mucho que ya no tengo ningún amigo en este lugar -.

Raphael – No te hagas la inocente conmigo Margaret Black. Sé qué es lo que haces. Es tu estrategia para que te puedas enterar de todo. Pero yo no te guardaré secretos -. Le advirtió a la primera para que quitara su cara de "Sorpréndeme, Te reto".

Margaret- Bueno. Entonces habla -.

Raph – Potter y sus amigos son los líderes de algo llamado ED -.

Mar- Es el Ejército de Dumbledore -. Le corrigió. Lupin se acomodó las gafas – Suelen reunirse para aprender magia… De esa que Vane intentaba enseñarnos -.

Raph- Con que Ejército de Dumbledore… -.

Mar- Y Potter no nos dejará entrar -.

Raph- ¿Y quién dijo que necesitábamos de su aprobación? -. Inquirió sonriendo – Yo no necesito invitación para entrar en ella -.

Mar- Te tienes mucha confianza -.

Raph ¿Acaso tú no? -. La muchacha dejó escapar una sonrisa. - ¿Y cómo sabes tanto? -. Al adolescente le había costado varios días de sonsacarle medias palabras a Granger para obtener aquella valiosa información.

Mar- Entre los puffies es "vox populi" -. Mintió. La verdad era que Margaret tenía ciertas "Dotes" que le permitieron hacer menos alardes para saber lo que deseaba. Anoche mismo terminó por enterase de todo gracias aun elfo doméstico. Entre eso y la capa invisible, para ella ya no existían los secretos. De todas maneras, la joven medía sus palabras. Cualquier descuido podría dejarla al descubierto. Conocía la fama de los Lupin, y lo mejor era no dejar escapar su tendencia de vanagloriarse de sus poderes. – Los he escuchado cuchichear sobre Potter y sus reuniones secretas -.

Raph- Me parece bastante interesante -. Su mirada dejaba entrever su clásico brillo de escepticismo – Pero como ya te dije, quiero proponerte una alianza. Yo quiero entrar en ese grupo a como dé lugar ¿A ti no te da curiosidad? -.

Mar- Si ¿Y cuál es tu idea, Raphael? -.

Raph- Es sencillo. Debemos saber bien dónde se juntan y hacerles notar los descuidados que son… -.

Mar- Lo entiendo. Entonces dejaremos a Potter sin otra opción más que a de hacernos parte de su Club ¿No es así? -.

Raph- Exacto -. El muchacho se las iba a cobrar. No permitiría que Potter y sus amiguitos se las dieran de inteligentes teniendo tantas fallas. Él les iba a demostrar que sus defensas eran tan frágiles como un castillo de naipes. Nadie iba a darse el lujo de tratarlo como un tonto. Margaret pensaba lo mismo.

Mar- Me gustaría ver la cara de Harry… No sólo le despojé del anillo de mi familia, sino que también soy capaz de saber sus secretos sin ningún esfuerzo ¿Y si se niega? -.

Raph- Ante las evidencias, no le quedará de otra, te lo dije -. Y le extendió la mano a Black. Ella no se demoró nada en estrechársela

Mar- Es un pacto entonces -.

Raph – Por supuesto -.

Siguiendo con los Gryffindors y sus venganzas personales, Kenji tomaba desayuno sin prisas. Filch se había entrometido en su camino y eso le enojó. Nadie, si siquiera su hermano le había interrumpido mientras tenía una conversación con otra persona, lo que se daba en muy rara ocasión. El Slytherin le había caído muy bien y no iba a dejar que esa gata estúpida se quedara tan contenta luego de arruinarle el rato agradable. Blaise también se había levantado y desayunaba con calma, al lado de Draco Malfoy. Luego del incidente con Filch y Norris, el joven había regresado a su salón y el rubio nuevamente había intentado hablar con él. Lo rehuyó como pudo, aún contra una parte e su corazón que lo echaba de menos. No, Draco ya estaba perdido y por sus padres, él no se iba a perder también…

K- Buenos días Kadyars- Samma, Side-Samma -. Saludó como siempre el muchacho de pelos parados, para luego posar sus ojos sobre los de Blaise. Miraba con una intensidad capaz de incendiar papel.

Lynn- Hola! Ittadakimasu! -. Zabini sonrió tímidamente, divertido ante aquel chico que el día anterior le daba de pelotazos a un mono de nieve que ponía "Severus Snape, el papanatas más grande que los calderos han tenido la desgracia de aguantar" Malfoy lo notó, y con descaro puso una de sus manos sobre la pierna de su compañero, marcándolo una vez más como de su propiedad. Kadyars lo vio y "sin querer" dejó que su jugo de calabaza "CONGELADO" se derramara accidentalmente sobre la túnica del rubio Slytherin. Eso fue todo. Snape, que contemplaba la escenita y al que no le había pasado para nada desapercibido el movimiento de su protegido, se limitó a fulminar a Lynn con la mirada. La chica le aventó una servilleta a Draco para que limpiara, aunque el chico ya tenía helado… El orgullo.  
Lynn- Lo siento Malfoy. Tendré más cuidado para la próxima -. Se burló- Draco no le dijo nada. No echaría a perder su "charme" sólo por una niña…

Urashima lo miró todo con ojos agudos, de pantera, acechando. Entendía a los corazones celosos, y a pesar de ello no pudo evitar contemplar a ese rubio con enojo. Le molestaba Draco, porque se creía el dueño del mundo y que fuera senpai no le intimidaba.

No puedo tener más problemas. Ese Slytherin mintió por mí Y devorando un último trozo de pan, se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y partió a hacer sus deberes pendientes. Lynn sonreía bastante satisfecha de sí misma, en tanto Malfoy se levantaba y marchaba a cambiarse la túnica.

Ron, en tanto, cavilaba y cavilaba. Atenta a cualquier cambio, Claire aguardaba su momento para aparecer.

¿Aún no te lo crees verdad?

Ron- No -.

Bueno, no puedo obligarte a creer.

Ron- Es que… Yo no sirvo para nada -. La figura se acercó, Ron estaba sentado frente al retrato de Rowena Ravenclaw.

No es así. Mira en tu interior. Eso es sólo desconfianza de ti Mismo. ¿Acaso no has observado lo mucho que has cambiado en estos días sin verme?

¿Cómo podía saberlo esa chica?

Tu mirada es muy diferente. Sólo exterioriza tus ideas. No te calles nada. Poco a poco los demás notarán que no eres el mismo, en realidad, verán tu verdadero rostro…

Ron- ¿Lo crees? -.

Por supuesto que sí. Te falta seguridad.

Ron- Durante años he vivido a la sombra de otros…

Ese es el problema. Tú has permitido que los demás te hagan sentir inferior. Eres un mago de sangre pura, no permitas que el resto pase sobre ti, como si fueras un MudBlood cualquiera.

A Weasley no le agradó eso último.

Ron- Yo no tengo nada en contra de los Sangre mezclada. Ellos son tan competentes como los demás -. Rebatió.

Hay diferencias. Ellos deben esforzarse el doble para resaltar. La sociedad siempre les ha rechazado. La labor de Dumbledore y otras personas ha logrado la tolerancia, más no la aceptación ¿o me equivoco?... Como sea, tú tienes las herramientas en tus manos. Úsalas y serás tan grande como Harry Potter… Incluso más. Te he visto cada vez que has venido a practicar la magia. Temes a que el resto diga que eres malo, pero en la soledad más absoluta eres capaz de cosas que no muchos logran. Ron, mira el retrato frente a ti. ¿No puedes sentir, acaso, cómo el poder fluye en tu interior? ¿Cómo la magia verdadera, la antigua fuerza, te corre por las venas y te infunda vida?. El secreto de los grades hechiceros es que sencillamente no se preocupan por el resto. Sólo miran hacia delante y construyen su propio camino. El resto, la masa, sigue lo que ordenan los grandes. Que nunca más te dominen. Domina tú.

Las palabras de la muchacha eran subversivas. Ron había sido educado por Molly, una mujer que tenía bien claro que nadie está por sobre otro por la cuna o la sangre. Algo así era impensado.

¿Por qué no me hablas más sobre tu familia?. Quiero saber qué ha sido de mi sangre. Estas paredes son tan frías… Tan duras. No puedo escuchar ni hablar con nadie más…

Weasley le contó del Premio Anual que trabajaba para Gringotts, del domador de Dragones en Albania, del Prefecto que seguía sus ambiciones pasando sobre el resto, incluso sobre su familia, de los gemelos comerciantes que no se cuidaron de lo que el resto opinaba ¡Ni siquiera habían terminado la escuela!, y de la calculadora y fría chica que alcanzaba un nivel cercano al de su amada Hermione… Claire pensaba y pensaba. De verdad esto iba a costarle un largo trabajo, pero no se desanimaba. Tenía que liberarse y vengarse. Lo mandaba la tradición.

¿Y? ¿Crees que nunca serás como ellos?

Ron- Jamás seré como ninguno de ellos… -.

Eso no importa. No importa lo que tus padres quieran, lo que tus hermanos sean… Que te quede claro que tú eres diferente, eres el heredero de Ravenclaw… Tu Patronus es un águila, el ave de nuestra Casa. Sino quedaste en Ravenclaw es porque deseabas ser un Gryffindor, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que debas comportarte irresponsablemente… Toma la espada de nuestra casa, llévala donde tu hermana y ve si ella puede cargarla… Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no es capaz… Ella no es más que una chica ordinaria, una hechicera común… Potter te ha opacado, pero sé que hay cosas en la que eres bueno… El Quidditch, por ejemplo. Eres capitán y también eres prefecto… No te dejes avasallar, es mi consejo. Ahora… Vas a aprender a manejar esa espada y todo lo que eso conlleva. Yo te enseñaré y verás que es muy sencillo.

Ron- No lo lograré… -.

Te aseguro que lo harás. Eres inteligente. Lo que te falta es calma, aprender a dejar atrás tus impulsos y poner tus instintos al servicio de tu mente… Sólo un Ravenclaw manejará aquella espada. Dásela a cualquiera y no podrá cargarla…

La muchacha había entendido que el flanco débil de Ron era la confianza. Si nadie más podía manejar esa espada, él se sentiría especial y comenzaría a cambiar.

El pelirrojo estuvo practicando toda la tarde, y a medida que las horas avanzaban, el florín era cada vez más ligero. Una energía cálida emanaba de él y la manejaba con ligereza, mejoraba a cada instante. Eso le hacía sentirse mejor.

La Señora Norris merodeaba por el segundo piso, algo alejada de los alumnos. Por supuesto que sus oídos eran capaces de detectar el más mínimo ruido, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que era estrechamente vigilada. Cuando llegó a una gárgola particularmente horrible, Kenji se dijo que era el momento… Llevaba en sus manos una alijo de petardos y con cuidado los hizo flotar en al aire con el poder de sus manos… Sin la varita. Esa era una de sus especialidades, junto a las pociones. Iruka le había entrenado duramente para hacer flotar cualquier cosa. Umbridge le tenía sin cuidado. Nadie podría probar su responsabilidad.

vamos, gata apestosa, levanta tu roñosa cola… Así, eso está bien… Norris no escuchaba ningún ruido y le daba el lomo a Urashima… Fue una operación delicada y pronto el hilito rodeaba la cola del animal. Un tirón y la Señora Norris se puso a correr. Kenji lanzó con su varita un hechizo de fuego, que encendió la mecha. Luego de eso, se lanzó escalera abajo, para que nadie dijera nada, tenía que llegar al patio, no estaba tan lejos…

Harry estaba conversando con Ginny. La pelirroja era sensible, sin embargo, tenía las ideas muy claras y Potter sentía que ella podía ayudarle con algunos problemas.

Ginn- Sólo tranquilízate. Hermione no tiene por qué entender tus razones, y tú no debes entender las suyas. Quizás Raphael sea bueno, pero si desconfías de él no lo vas a meter al grupo. Ha habido demasiados problemas y ella confió en la gente que no debía, Es natural que tengas tus reparos. De todas maneras, el grupo es tuyo. Tú enseñas -. Razonó, y Harry se calmó por completo. Ginny tenía ese don de acariciar sólo con palabras, de decir exactamente lo que los demás querían escuchar sin sonar lisonjera, sino completamente lógica. Aunque le mintiera, Potter agradecía sentir que por lo menos alguien le daba la razón y lo entendía. Se arrepentía incluso de haber sido descortés con ella el año anterior.

MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Una cosa café atravesó el aire, rodeada por el ruido de detonaciones, que retumbaban en los muros de piedra. Los hombres de los retratos se amontonaban para mirara y comentaban.

H- ¿No era la Señora Norris? -. Ginny le tomó de la mano.

Ginn- Si Filch nos ve, Umbridge nos castigará hasta el próximo año -. Y huyeron, como haría cualquiera con algo de sentido común, hacia la Torre Gryffindor. 


	30. 30

Dedicado a: Mi querida amiga EDITH: Es cierto, hace poco que nos conocemos, pero no cambiaría este cariño que siento por ti por nada del mundo. Te quiero.

30 Sueños...

Cuando Ron llegó a la Sala Común, con la espada de su casa en la mano, y la cena saltada (No tenía hambre, sino ganas de dormir) se topó con un grupo de ruidosos de tercero comentando alegremente lo sucedido a la gata de Filch.

- Y dices que se demoraron como una hora en pillarla?... -.

- Si, me comentaron que quedó atrapada en uno de los baños de las mujeres… En el de Myrtle… -.

- Siempre había querido hacerle algo así… -. Sus amigos no estaban y, aparte de los pendejos, se encontrada Kenji con la frente apoyada en el frío marco de la ventana, mientras contemplaba el lago… Y tarareaba One Third, de Rurouni… con una malévola sonrisa culpable en la cara, esas sonrisas que son de puro gozo, como las de los gemelos, olvidadas ya… Weasley se preocupó de echar a los niños a sus dormitorios y no quiso saber detalles. De Hermione ni las luces, pero Ginny y Harry estaban juntos, tomándose un poco de chocolate caliente para el frío en el cuarto de los chicos.

Ginn- Me tenías preocupada – De pronto Weasley recordó las palabras de Claire. No pudo evitar la tentación de comprobar si eran ciertas…

Ron- Oye Ginny. Te puedo pedir un favor ¿no? -.

Ginn- Lo que quieras – El pelirrojo le extendió la espada.

Ron- Quisiera saber si puedes cargarla -.

Ginn- A lo mejor, no se ve tan pesada -. Pero fue imposible. El florín rebotó en el piso y el ruido de la hoja llenó de amargas vibraciones todo el aire…

Ron- ¿Y tú Harry? ¿podrías levantarla para mi? -. Potter le miró con desconfianza. Ron se veía raro; sin embargo aquello era un desafío… Resumen; Harry se arañó la mano y el arma de Rowena no se había elevado un centímetro del piso. Satisfecho, Weasley la tomó por el mango y se largó a jugar un poco con ella, arrancándole destellos dorados a la titilante luz de las lámparas… Era alucinante. Ginny no podía creerlo. Su hermano por primera vez en mucho tiempo se notaba confiado y alegre… Agotado pero satisfecho. Entonces la muchacha no le mentía en lo absoluto… Ron sonrió con más alegría, si eso era posible. La confianza en sí mismo crecía rápidamente.

H- ¿Y desde cuándo eres capaz de manejar esa espada? -. Le inquirió Potter con suspicacia, sin embargo Ron atribuyó su tono de voz a la envidia.

Ron- He comenzado a manejarla hoy… -. Su tono de voz era como casual.

H- Ya veo… .  
Ginn- ¿Y de dónde la sacaste?. Nunca nadie de la familia ha tenido una espada -. El pelirrojo miró a su hermana como si esta viniera de otro planeta, y aún así evitó hablar de Claire y el Salón de Godric… Había decidido que aquel era su secreto, y que Harry no sabría nada más… 

Draco estaba por completo insensible al frío viento que mordía sus mejillas pálidas… Caminaba casi con abandono, dejándose llevar por sus pies hacia el lago… Le agradaba contemplar el incierto reflejo de la luna sobre ese espejo enorme… Se llevó una mano hacia el misterioso medallón y llamó con todas sus fuerzas a su amigo… Él sabía quién era Lord Voldemort, y también conocía el hecho de que él siempre se hallaba ocupado, sin embargo, ese hombre (si es que podía llamársele así) no le importaba en lo más mínimo… Era nadie, sólo un loco más entre los millones que soñaban con someter al mundo entero a su capricho… Claro que Un Malfoy llevaba ese sueño escondido también. Como concierne a los hombres sedientos de poder, Draco alguna vez quiso que todos le rindieran pleitesía, que corrieran para satisfacer sus más pequeños caprichos, como en su mansión lo habían hecho los elfos domésticos toda su infancia… Y nada más entrar al colegio se olvidó de ello, ya no deseaba que todos le siguieran, le buscaran para saber qué quería o cuál era su más oculto anhelo… Al sumergirse en aguas esmeraldas, sólo quiso que él le buscara, y le provocaba… Por eso las ansias del Dark Lord más bien le parecían vanas, tontas… Lucius se escandalizó la única vez que hablaron del tema, cuando él le dejó muy en claro que no iba a seguir sus pasos, que no iba a ser igual que todos los Malfoy…

Lucius- Es tu deber Draco… -. Ya para entonces, el muchacho tenía catorce años y conocía muy bien la diferencia entre el bien y el mal.

Draco- Lo sé perfectamente, padre. Pero no me interesa seguir las órdenes de un desquiciado como Lord Voldemort -. Sus palabras fueron recibidas por una fuerte cachetada. Lucius no era de violencias con su hijo; aquellas vulgaridades estaban reservadas sólo a los subordinados o a los sangre impura… Pero el que hablaran así de su señor le provocó una ira incontrolable, tan grande como su pasión por él.

L- Nunca vuelvas a expresarte de esa manera de mi Señor, Draco, que te quede bien claro -. Lucius jadeaba y algunas guedejas cubrían su rostro, por la violencia del gesto. El rubio adolescente le contempló horrorizado. Jamás nadie la había levantado la mano en toda su vida… Eso sólo hizo que Draco comenzara a anidar odio hacia Lucius.

D- He dado mi última palabra, padre -. Dijo lentamente, poniéndose de pie. Ya alcanzaba en altura y gallardía a Lucius, sin embargo no iba a ser como él, no lo deseaba… Correr tras un engendro para hacer lo que a él se le ocurriera era algo impensado… Tenía demasiado orgullo como para ponerse al servicio de nadie, y ya era hora de demostrar que dejó de ser un niño cuando entró a Hogwarts.

L- ¿Intentas decirme, acaso, que te pones del lado de Dumbledore? -.

D- No confundas las cosas, padre. Yo jamás me uniría a los sangre sucia, he entendido bien la lección que intentaste darme en todos estos años, es todo. No voy a ponerme bajo nadie, y eso incluye a tu Dark Lord -. Sonrió- No me rebajaré a matar con mis manos a los impuros, no voy a enfrentar batallas inútiles… No seré como tú, nunca me volveré un siervo de nadie -. Para su sorpresa, su padre cambió por completo la actitud. Lucius se lamentó por haberse precipitado de aquella manera. No se trataba de que su hijo quisiera mezclarse con la basura, era sólo que oponía su resistencia puramente Malfoy… Defendía sus propios deseos y no quería mezclarse con la masa. Esto requería de métodos diplomáticos. Nuevamente se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con una de sus plumas de Pegaso favoritas.

L- ¿Comprendes el tamaño de lo que estás a punto de hacer? ¿De lo que implica revelarte a él? -. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en los de su hijo, el mismo brillo orgulloso, el exacto desdén de su propia juventud.

D- Hablas de Voldemort como si fuera un dios… -.

L- Mide tus modales, aún soy tu padre, estás bajo mí poder lo quieras o no, Draco -. Pero en el fondo sus palabras no eran tan duras. Se sentía orgulloso de su hijo. Así había sido él cuando joven, siguiendo los designios de su capricho… Bueno, hasta que conoció a aquel ser extraordinario y no pudo menos que caer seducido ante su poder y su belleza… - Pero será como tú quieras… Aún te falta entender muchas cosas, apenas tienes catorce años, es natural que no tengas tus intereses definidos… Ah! ¡Dumbledore y su mundo de ilusiones!... Estás concibiendo una realidad distorsionada. Muy pronto él va a alzarse, y verás que nadie puede oponérsele… Yo era así ¿Sabes?, pensando que nadie más que yo valía la pena, que no era necesario interesarse por lo que pasaba a mi alrededor… Una visión más bien romántica del mundo… Pero crecí y entendí que estaba destinado para ser más grande que mi propio padre, que Phobos, que la hipocresía era una opción decente para pasar desapercibido… Crecerás, Draco, verás con tus propios ojos cómo lo que ahora supones tangible y cierto no es más que una niñería… Aguardaré, porque te puedo jurar que dentro de un par de años ya no creerás lo mismo… Entonces hablaremos -. Y sin más, tomó una carpeta perfumada del más fino cuero y comenzó revisar los folios de un importante contrato. Draco se marchó desilusionado… Lucius era más bien una persona extraña, un misterio que jamás iba a revelársele, por ello tanto más atractivo cada día… Pero agradeció que le dejara en paz. Si las cosas iban a ser cómo él las decía, era un gran alivio saber que no le fastidiaría hasta dos años después….

Pero no lo había hecho, aún no hablaban sobre el Oscuro Señor y sus pretensiones… En su lugar le envió un collar, dejándole órdenes expresas de no quitárselo… Draco siguió sus palabras al pie de la letra, creyendo que sólo se trataba de otra tontería, y fue cuando ÉL entró en su vida…

¡Cómo te odio cuando tienes razón, padre!

El rubio fue seducido por un ser maravilloso, alguien que jamás concibió más que en su mundo de sueños… Un chico llamado Tom Riddle…

Tom lo tenía todo; era culto, era bello, era sólo para él, para Draco… Nuevamente los ojos grises del muchacho se sumergieron en las profundas aguas del lago, donde el calamar vivía desde tiempos inmemoriales… Las meditaciones siempre eran interrumpidas por algo, pero ya no las necesitaba… Era cierto que no llevaba mucho tiempo usando el Parshitel, divino artefacto, sin embargo, su magia lo había transformado por dentro… Cambios que nadie podía contemplar, que incluso para los penetrantes ojos de su mentor pasaron desapercibidos… No requería de velas ni círculos oscuros de invocación… Podía verlo en sus sueños, sin problemas. Era maravilloso para él cerrar los ojos y saberse con alguien más, no estar en desiertos donde el abismo le llamaba para mostrarle el horror de la soledad… Un miedo al que él se sentía por completo ajeno, a pesar de las flagrantes evidencias… Ya no deseaba esos ojos mirándole con odio, ni siquiera los quería mirándole con otro sentimiento… La noche de Halloween percibió los deseos de Potter y le resultó asqueroso… Era sólo un niño incapaz de contenerse… No era como Tom… Fascinante, con ojos que podían cambiarlo todo en un giro de sus elucubraciones… Con labios sensuales, palabras que salían de ellas capaces de abrir mentes en un instante… Como había abierto la suya. Hasta entonces la fidelidad de Draco al Dark Lord era sólo pose, una cosa que no podía evitar, como la lluvia o el verano…

#Draco…#

D - Aquí estoy, Tom

#Pensé que esta noche no me buscarías… Debo confesar que me estaba impacientando un poco#

Ah! Esa sutil manera de abrir sus sentimientos para con los demás… Riddle aparentaba ser tímido, consciente de que con ello subyugaba aún más al joven rubio….

D- Nunca perdería la oportunidad de escucharte…

#Yo no podría asegurarlo… Los sentimientos humanos son una cosa mutable…#

D- ¿Te atreves a dudar de mí?

#Yo no confío en los hombres… Hay tantas mentes primitivas que me aburren los juramentos de eternidad…#

D- ¿Te soy aburrido?

#Dejemos eso, una conversación que versa sobre los sentimientos es tiempo perdido… #

Por supuesto que Malfoy sabía quién era Tom Riddle, sabía en quién se había convertido. Sin embargo no le sería fiel al Dark Lord, le sería fiel sólo a él, a Tom… A ese muchacho de su edad casi, que hablaba las palabras sabias de aquellos que serán grandes, que son grandes, y no buscan los medios comunes para hacerse notar.

#¿Aún pensando en lo que te pedí? No deberías…#

D- Contrario a lo que todos creen, aún me quedan escrúpulos….

#No sé de escrúpulos. Sólo puedo decirte que esas cosas no existen. Son leyes que los hombres impusieron para que la masa las siga y sea sólo eso… Un rebaño de ovejas pastando en los campos de los poderosos ¿Le odias, no es así?#

D- Sí… -.

#Déjate llevar por tus emociones. Narcisa es un poco rebuscada, moralista (algo, por cierto, genético. No podemos culparla); por ello no ve lo que en realidad eres… Sólo yo puedo decir quién es Draco Malfoy…#

Harry se acostó con el asunto del ED dándole vueltas… No le gustaba, para empezar, el nombre que aún llevaban… No podía ser parte de algo que ya creía falso… Su grupo no era para que los chicos aprendieran lo que Umbridge no quisiera enseñarles… Cosas como las matanzas de los Death Eaters libres, la ceguera de Fudge respecto a la amenaza que se cernía sobre sus cabezas… Todo llevaba sus ambiciones más allá… Pensando en ello el muchacho se quedó dormido, sin prestarle atención a los murmullos que Ron dejaba escapar en sueños, los ronquidos de Neville y las acompasadas respiraciones de sus otros compañeros…

Llevaba algunas noches sin cerrar su mente, el muy imprudente…

A muchos kilómetros de la escuela, un ser de apariencia extraña se deslizaba con calma sobre los tablones viejos de una casa… Sus pies no producían ruido alguno, aguardaba a alguien…

Por supuesto que sintió a su gemelo intentado meterse en su mente, y le dejó pasar, consciente de que eso sólo lograría desequilibrarlo. Lord Voldemort tenía varias piedras en sus zapatos, y si ya Potter le había sido de utilidad en una ocasión (aunque el asunto de la profecía aún le estaba penando), bien le serviría otras mil veces más… Aún no era el momento de sacarle todo el provecho que pudiera… había que dejar que él mismo se enredara en su trampa y entonces… Sería indicado el instante para jugar con él.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta y el hombre encendió la luz de un candil con su magia.

Harry pudo contemplar con algo de desilusión que se trataba solamente de Lucius Malfoy. Llevaba una capa negra de viaje, que ocultaba su cuerpo y hacía sus hombros verse más grandes.

Lord Voldemort- ¿Qué os trae por aquí, Lucius? -.

Lucius – Sólo quería veros… -. Respondió con calma. Los Malfoy siempre habían sido sus juguetes favoritos. Primero el orgulloso y hedonista Lucius, ahora su espartano e inmaduro vástago…

LV- Pues podríais haber esperado hasta nuestra reunión. No son horas para que un hombre decente ande en la calle -.

L- Para mí siempre son horas, mi Lord… -.

LV- Percibo un poco de cansancio… -.

L- Es sólo que los preparativos se han hecho algo pesados… -.

LV- Los preparativos… -. Harry entonces sintió algo desconocido hasta ese momento. Era una energía que nacía del padre de Draco, algo muy peculiar… Su lengua atisbaba el aire con rápidos chasquidos… - Pero dime cómo está Bella… -. Con sumo placer, Voldemort sintió la cólera de Harry en su piel. Sabía que el sólo escuchar su nombre rememoraba cosas tristes e insignificantes. Lucius pareció un poco sorprendido y molesto por la pregunta, pero rápidamente disimuló aquellos celos tras una sonrisa.

L- Ella está mejor. No debió enviarla en un viaje tan largo… Sabe que la edad le está venciendo… -.

LV- Pobre Bella… Siempre busca la manera de complacerme, lo sabes… Aunque a veces no sabe hacer las cosas como se debe… -.

Potter empezaba a desesperarse. Quería saber algo importante, para alertar a los de la OF… Voldemort no podía hablar de cosas tan frívolas con Lucius Malfoy… Y por lo que notaba, el rubio era de la misma idea… Sin embargo, Voldemort parecía decidido a mantener la conversación en niveles domésticos… Algo contraproducente, si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que el dolor en la cicatriz estaba aumentado a una velocidad vertiginosa…

L- Sólo espero que mi ofrenda os sea satisfactoria…

LV- Mi querido amigo… Nada que vos hagas me parecerá malo o molesto… Siempre has sabido manejarte con propiedad… Eres mi siervo más fiel ¿No es así? -.

L- Por supuesto… -. Se había terminado el tiempo, Voldemort se había ocupado personalmente de ello. Potter despertó gritando del dolor, con las uñas enterradas en la cicatriz, como si quitársela fuera a terminar con su sufrimiento. Ron despertó en seguida y trató de separarle las manos de la frente, con mucha fuerza y brusquedad.

R- Harry!... HARRY!!!! .  
Entonces el muchacho pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaba… Su pecho dejaba de moverse convulsamente, para dar paso a la seguridad de hallarse entre amigos… El sueño no había sido terrible, pero logró desconcertarle de una manera inquietante… Enloquecedora. Cualquier amago de confiarse a su amigo se borró al ver la expresión en el rostro de Weasley…

R- ¿Otra vez? -.

H- ¿De qué hablas? -.

R- De que tuviste un sueño… -. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, astutos – O de que te lo provocaste -. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Porque lo sabía ¿No era así? ¿No se lo había dicho con la pregunta capciosa?

H- ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? -.

R- Nada Harry… Nada ¿Quieres que vaya por algo? ¿Un té? -.

H- No -. Replicó con cansancio en la voz. Justo entonces suenan unos picotazos contra cristal… Se trataba de Pigwidgeon, la pequeña lechuza de Ron. Asustado, el joven se acerca a la ventana y le deja entrar. Los demás muchachos, obviamente se acercaron, esperando que este fuera el último sobresalto de la noche… Les tocaba con Umbridge cuando amaneciera…

/Hace muchos años /Un rey contempló su reino y pensó /Que no había un lugar más seguro /Pero se equivocó /Su Primer Ministro /Por la espalda le apuñaló…

/No hay muerte más deleznable /Que la que nos alcanza por la candidez /De nuestras acciones /Ron Weasley mírate en el azul /Y medita /No siempre aquel que te tiende la mano /va a levantarte….

Neville fue el único que logró leer al mismo tiempo que Ron las palabras escritas en el pergamino con letra temblorosa. De inmediato el pelirrojo miró a Harry, y este no podía entender qué sucedía. Potter alcanzó a mirar sólo las primeras líneas.

H- También te han mandado una misiva igual a la mía -.

R- Si… Ahora me parece muy curioso… -. Dijo casi para sí mismo.

H- ¿Curioso?. Esto es por lo bajo, muy extraño… -. Los demás los miraban

Dean- ¿Se podrían explicar por favor? -.

R-Lo sentimos… Esto ahora es entre nosotros dos, y nadie más -. Se volcó para mirar a Neville. El chico se espantó ante los agudos y fríos ojos que buscaron los suyos. – No digas una sola palabra Neville -.

N- Pero yo quiero una explicación. ¿Por qué….? -.

R- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré muy pronto -. 


	31. 31

Con cariño para la familia Rosales Salazar: Me han tenido que aguantar en muchas ocasiones… Con el sólo hecho de recibirme en casa me están apoyando enormemente… De verdad, Gracias.

31 Con Dolores… De nuevo…

Filch estuvo aterrado por su gata sólo un par de horas…Gracias al cielo Madame Hooch pudo sacarlo de la punta de una torre (algún graciosito abrió la ventana a ver si de casualidad alcanzaba a caer en el lago o mejor aún, se le acababan los petardos al lado del Sauce) gracias a la Saeta de Fuego de Harry y le pusieron varias manos de la pomada para cicatrizar rápido que era un secreto de la enfermera, por supus, tras lo cual la señora Norris quedó más histérica que nuca, pero bien dentro de lo que cabe para un animal que recorrió Hogwarts completo a propulsión de Petardos en su culo.

El lunes fue todo menos amigable y lento… Bueno, si fue lento, pero no fue para nada… Algo de olvidar.

Severus ya estaba con migrañas, y mientras se hacía una poción para contrarrestar sus malestares matutinos, se dio el tiempo de echar de manos a Agatha. Por lo menos ella adivinaba cuando se sentía mal y le evitaba el trabajo de ponerse frente al caldero y esperar para que su "aspirina líquida" estuviera lista. Luego, se dedicó a maldecirla. Contra las peticiones (que ya eran rogativas) por parte de Remus, la joven insistía en que necesitaba de alguien que por lo menos le "acompañara", haciendo las pocas horas en Grimmauld Place un verdadero infierno. Ahora se pasaban todo el tiempo a gritos en la casa, Lupin escaleras arriba anunciando que se iba, y abajo Vane amenazándolo con quebrarle las piernas si se atrevía a dar un paso afuera de su cuarto. Y Severus no era el único que sufría con ese asunto. Uther Green y Armand Laubreaux ya se estaban hartando de tanta tontería.

Uth- Agatha, debes dejarlo en paz. Ya está sano y es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo – Le dijo el domingo por la noche, ya agotado de peleas. – Está grandecito para mimos de mamá pata -. Agatha le fulminó con la mirada.

Ag – No lo hago por fastidiarlo, en serio -.

Uth- Entiendo que quieras cuidarlo, ya que es de los pocos amigos que te quedan, sin embargo, con esa pose sólo conseguirás que se enoje de verdad contigo –

Ag - Se comporta como un crío… -.

Uth- Pero ten en claro que está en todo su derecho a comportarse como tal… Profesora Vane, yo no conozco mucho a Lupin, pero puedo decirte que con tu manera de actuar sólo haces las cosas más difíciles para él… - Vane hizo un nada de maduro puchero. Uther le miró como si tuviera en frente a una cría – Aprecia lo que haces, es seguro, pero déjale hacer lo que quiera… A ti tampoco te gusta que los demás te digan qué hacer ¿no es así? -. Justo en ese instante Armand baja las escaleras. Está bello y radiante, como siempre. Nada en él revela las duras pruebas que está pasando.

Armand- Responde Agatha… ¿Acaso te gusta que Juliette esté todo el día sobre tus pasos? -.

Ag- No, claro que no… Tengo una vida y quiero que me la respeten… -. Replicó de inmediato. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que quería Remus. Se puso triste. Armand le sonrió con cariño.

Ar- Así está mejor… Ahora, creo que lo más recomendable es que te vayas a dormir. Remus y tú necesitan descansar las gargantas -.

Ag- Vale -. La mujer se fue a su cuarto y no dijo nada más. Era cierto, cada uno necesita su espacio y su independencia, sin embargo, eso podía pasarse por alto cuando los vampiros de todo Londres te perseguían sin una razón lógica ¿No? Después de todo, Remus tenía cosas que hacer. Luego de conocer a Raphael y a Harry, Vane había decidido que Lupin sobreviviría para ellos, así como Severus estaba vivo sólo por los Malfoy… Ella no era quién para decidir algo así, pero si otra persona decidió que Remus valía más muerto que vivo, ella no se iba a quedar atrás… Estaba demasiado loca como para permitir que otro bestia se le adelantara.

Por ello tuvo una importantísima reunión el día sábado(a la que llegó tarde, según costumbre) con alguien que le ayudaría en sus proyectos. El Leaky Couldron estaba algo vacío, sin duda por el miedo que inspiraba la aparente inactividad de los Death Eaters…

-Mujer, por Dios! Tan tarde que llegaste… Ya me estaban saliendo callampitas de puro esperar -.

Ag- Sabes que yo llego tarde por principio, Caín -. Alguna vez Charlie lo había nombrado como un cazador de vampiros, y en efecto, era uno de los mejores y más reconocidos en los círculos de magos que desean deshacerse de molestas plagas de chupasangres. Se trataba de un muchacho bastante alto, macizorro y de piel morena y ojos negros. Tenía el cabello largo y enmarañando, atado con un cordel vulgar. Si su apariencia no fuera lo bastante desastrosa y llamativa con estas señas, debemos añadir su vestimenta. Jeans gastados y algo maltratados, polera negra que decía "METALLICA: MASTER OF PUPPETS" y una chaqueta de cuero tricolor (blanco, azul y rojo) con una gran estrella blanca en la espalda. Todo en él discordaba, aún más porque se tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja con gestos muy educados. Agatha no podía menos que reírse de su manera de ser, claro que nunca le consideraría una persona tonta… Era tal vez, un poco ingenuo, pero para nada era un tonto. La mujer se llevó la mano derecha hacia su tatuaje… Por alguna razón le había comenzado a molestar nada más entrar en Leaky…

Caín- Así que me tienes un trabajito, Agatha Vane -.

Ag- Si. Y es imperioso que dejes todos tus compromisos de lado para hacer lo que yo te pido -. Dijo sin más preámbulos -. El joven tomó un largo trago de jugo antes de contestar.

Cn- Pero sabes que te saldrá muy caro… Sabes que no me gustan los trabajos de tiempo completo -.

Ag- Te pagaré lo que sea… ¿Por qué no vamos a un cuarto? Me incomoda el ambiente que se está formando acá -. Agatha lo decía por un desagradable tipo que entraba en ese momento. Se trataba de aquel muchacho que había estrellado contra la pared el día que Uther llegó a Grimmauld Place… Theodore Grass. Rodríguez pareció entender, porque sin más le preguntó al posadero si había algún cuarto disponible. Rápidamente subieron las escaleras, y como ya era costumbre, Vane lanzó un hechizo de impasibilidad.

Cn- Entonces, negociemos los términos del contrato -.

Ag- Está bien… -. Y le alcanzó un sobre de pergamino gastado. – Ábrelo más tarde. No confío en estos lugares, menos si tienen en los baños espejos que hablan… Allí están los datos que necesitas. Quiero que le vigiles día y noche, sin que se dé cuenta y si ves algún vampiro a un radio de seis kilómetros de distancia, le masacres sin compasión… Ah! -. Ahora sí que ardía el maraco tatuaje.

Cn- ¿Estás bien Agatha Vane?

Ag- Sí… No es nada, sólo un dolor que tengo hace años y que vuelve cada cierto tiempo, como castigo divino… -.

Cn- Como sea… Pero… ¿qué pasa con esta persona? -. Cambió el tema rápidamente, sin abrir el paquete. Era una regla en su oficio preguntar lo más que se pudiera. No iba a andar arriesgando el pellejo por cualquier cosa, por más bien que le pagaran. Tenía una familia qué mantener en su país.

Ag- No logro entender bien las dimensiones de lo que está ocurriendo, pero sí puedo decirte que los clanes vampíricos de Inglaterra y sus alrededores lo quieren muerto. Es un Lupino, parte de la OF, ya sabes… El grupito de Charlie y yo -. Vane hablaba en un tono muy serio, lo que a Caín le daba risa. Había conocido a Agatha cuando los dos se embriagaron una vez por ahí… Así que era sencillamente imposible evitar recordarla con la botella en la mano y eso…

Cn- Deja esa pose de agente del MI-5 ¿vale?... ¿Así que es parte de esa organización? – Sus ojos destellaron, pensando en las posibilidades – Mira yo puedo hacerte un precio muy especial, en consideración a que eres mi amiga, pero tengo dos condiciones, sin las cuales tu lobito prescindiría de mis servicios… -.

Ag- Habla y yo veré qué tanto me conviene. Sabes que siempre puedo buscar a otro cazador… -.

Cn- ¡Por favor! -. Se bufó – Soy el único cazador que conoces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Buscar en las páginas amarillas? .  
Ag- No estoy jugando Caín. De veras este lobito es importante para mi -. Dijo con cierta tristeza. Aún no olvidaba la pelea del desayuno.  
Cn- Está bien, pero no te pongas así… La primera condición es fácil… Quiero ser parte de ese club -.

Ag- ¿qué?- Dijo genuinamente desconcertada - ¿Crees que nos juntamos los sábados por la tarde para platicar de las últimas novedades, como si fuéramos niños? Pertenecer a ese grupo requiere de muchas condiciones… -.

Cn- Condiciones que a mí me sobran. No te cuesta nada Agatha. Tú eres muy importante allí ¿No? .  
A g- No -.

Cn- Tómalo por este lado… Yo sé de todos los nidos de los vampiros en este islote. Además, conozco sus hábitos… Podría serles de mucha utilidad -. Agatha entrecerró los ojos; parecía entender algo.

Ag- Caín, sólo por curiosidad… ¿Charlie ya te dijo que no, verdad? -. Rodríguez se llevó la mano al cabello, enmarañándolo aún más.

Cn- Noooo, para nada… -.

Ag- Te creo… -.

Cn- Medítalo. A mí me interesaría mucho estar allí, y además, tú acabas de decir que tienen problemas con los vampiros. Gustosamente trabajaría gratis… Claro que siempre y cuando mis condiciones sean cumplidas -.

Ag- A ver… Dime cuál es tu segunda condición, Rodríguez… -. Vane no estaba muy convencida. Era cierto que Caín tenía dotes de más para estar entre los de la Orden del fénix; sin embargo, no podía llegar y meterlo así como así…

Cn- La otra es que dejen que mi hermana menor entre en Hogwarts cuando cumpla la edad -. Agatha bufó. ¿Acaso el muy bruto no entendía que eso era peligroso, más con Voldemort merodeando por ahí? La niña terminaría neurótica.

Ag- ¿Eres tonto, o te haces? ¡Lo peor que puedes hacer en este momento es meter a tu hermana chica a Hogwarts! -.

Cn- No, porque yo estaría en la Orden del fénix y podría cuidarla con más propiedad -. Dijo el otro sonriente, como si eso fuera una invitación a comer. – Mi Cristina va a cumplir los once años ahora, y quiero para ella lo mejor -.

Ag- No puedes llegar y dejarla en medio de una guerra… -.

Cn- No soy ¨weón¨… -. Dijo el muchacho en español. Agatha le entendió hasta el "no soy"… - Mira, Weasley y tú no son los únicos que he conocido y que han ido a esa escuela de magos… Sé perfectamente que durante la anterior guerra contra Voldemort, los alumnos de ese lugar estuvieron a salvo… Tú no conoces a Cristina, y temo por ella. En ninguna otra escuela estará mejor, además, en mi país no existen academias mágicas, no que yo sepa… -.

Ag- Créeme Rodríguez, tu hermana estará más segura alejada de la magia hasta que podamos acabar con la amenaza… -.

Cn- Entonces… Sencillamente no hay contrato -. Dijo poniéndose de pie. – Es eso o nada. Ya no quiero dinero, estoy muy bien así como ahora… Si tanto te importa tu lupino, vas a hacer lo que yo quiero. En caso contrario -. Y le devolvió la carpeta con un gesto brusco - Puedes irlo siguiendo tú solita… -. Caín avanzó hasta la puerta. Vane sopesó las posibilidades. Caín jamás los traicionaría; era de la misma naturaleza generosa y tierna de Charlie. Por otro lado, estaba Remus, su prioridad.

Ag- Está bueno… voy a ver qué puedo hacer por ti. Dentro de cuatro días te llamaré -. Al joven le brillaban los ojitos.

Cn- Perfecto. Entonces dentro de cuatro días nos vemos aquí, misma hora, mismo cuarto -. Y se fue.

Ag- Estas cosas me pasan por meterme donde no me llaman… -. Suspiró.

Los Gryffindors desayunaban en el Gran Salón, midiendo muy bien cada uno de sus pasos. Umbridge no debía tener ninguna razón por la cual castigarles. Harry hacía un esfuerzo de veras sobrehumano por no tirársele encima a la vieja y ponerla en su lugar… El cansancio que tenía por lo de la noche anterior era de verdad una gran ayuda… Su apariencia alelada era justo lo que necesitaba para soportar el día. Hermione y Raphael estaban sentados juntos, repasando algunas clases de Herbología para Sprout y luego confirmando sus tareas de Encantamientos… Ron ni siquiera les prestaba atención. La carta lo tenía bastante intrigado. Sin duda su acertijo era un poco más complicado de descifrar que el de Harry… Era la última parte la que contenía la verdadera clave. El comienzo sólo intentaba inquietarlo, pero prefirió pasar de eso por ahora. En su mente había cosas mucho más importantes, como por ejemplo, el Quidditch. Margaret miraba un poquito celosa a Raphael… No, no le gustaba, pero el saberle confraternizando con el enemigo le molestaba… Y no era más que por Viktor. El pobre había sido bastante golpeado por la vida como para que una niña tan insulsa como Hermione Granger le hiciera algo así… En el fondo, quería matar a la castaña por descarada.

Ginny llegó retrasada… Tras ella, Kenji, tarareando una canción de l'arcenCiel de lo más contento. Aún se comentaba con entusiasmo el lío con la gata de Filch, cosa que le llenaba de secreto orgullo… gata tonta, se lo merecía por meter la narizota en sus conversaciones. Tal vez lo único que hacía amarga la victoria del japonés era el hecho de que todos responsabilizaran a Lynn… Bueno, ya hablaría con ella para que no se enojara, la pobrecita.

Ginn- Buenos días Harry… Por lo que escuché, no pasaste una muy buena noche -. Le saludó. Hermione se quedó callada de pronto.

Her- ¿qué?... ¿Harry? -.

H- No es por nada en especial -. Ron guardó silencio. De seguro su novio le había puesto al día sobre lo acontecido en el cuarto de los chicos.

Ginn – Como sea, tengo algo para que alegres la cara -. Susurró en su oído. Potter miró casi por costumbre a la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy aún no se aparecía y Kadyars se veía demasiado tranquila como para no andar en una de las suyas… -.

H- ¿De veras? Quisiera comprobarlo… -. La pelirroja miró a Umbridge (que estaba comiendo en compañía de McGonagall) Y sacando de su mochila una cosa, se la dejó a Potter en el regazo. Era un montón de pergaminos. A primera vista parecían papeles normales, pero un gesto de la pequeña consiguió que Harry supiera que no se trataba de nada ordinario. Ron miraba con desconfianza, y Raphael ya había arrastrado a Granger a una fascinante conversación sobre Salem…

Ginn – Me los mandaron los gemelos… Espera una poco y verás de qué se trata -. Acto seguido, Ginny sacó de la mochila un sujetapapeles y empezó a escribir… Para sorpresa de Harry, las cosas que la joven ponía en el pergamino aparecían en el suyo… A la mente del moreno de ojos verdes vino el recuerdo del castigo que la cara de sapo le impuso el año anterior. Claro que aquí las palabras no se grababan en piel sangrante, sino en inofensivo papel. Con rapidez el joven tomó las hojas y las acercó a su cara, como si se tratara de una cosa de vida o muerte.

çComo bien te habrás dado cuenta, los gemelos no me enviarían sólo lucecitas de colores. Esto es para que te comuniques con quien quieras entre clases… Es a prueba de magia para no copiar en los exámenes… Esto hará más soportable para ti los castigos con la vieja apestosa de Umbridge… Así parecerá que estás copiando… ç

Animado, Potter tomó su pergamino de la bolsa y respondió

çEs un gran invento, más ahora que nos toca con ella…ç

çSegún lo que me pusieron en la nota, estos papeles funcionan a una distancia de diez o veinte metros cómo máximo de distancia uno de otro… Así que si estás aburrido, me puedes escribir. Sólo debes poner mi nombre seguido de dos puntos, como si me escribieras una carta… Esto nos va a servir para ponernos de acuerdo con las bromas a espaldas de Raphael y Margaret… Hermione y sus escrúpulos no me agradan, la verdad…ç

Harry no se sorprendió de que la pelirroja le dijera eso. De veras, a ella y a los gemelos debería prenderles velitas y hacerles un altar.

ç Gracias…ç

çDe nada, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que gustes… ¿Y no han definido qué van a hacer con el ED?ç

çNo lo he pensado… Por ahora sólo medito en un nuevo nombre. Dolores ha pasado muy pocos días aquí como para saber sus hábitos de vigilancia… Además, los de Slytherin están esperando que nos confiemos y demos un paso en falso.ç

Nev- ¿Qué están haciendo? -. Raphael se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, atento a cualquier palabra.

H- Nada Neville… Sólo estamos jugando -. Dijo en un tono inocentón.

ç¿Cambiarle el nombre al ED? ¿Con qué objeto?ç

çNo sé tus hermanos o tú, Ginny, pero yo ya no quiero llevar un nombre que no me identifica. Dumbledore no me inspira ningún respeto.ç

çNo deberías expresarte así. Sabes que él siempre ha buscado tu bien, Harry…ç

çLuego de la muerte de Sirius no puedo creer en eso. No me conformo, porque Dumbledore pudo haber evitado que Sirius fuera…ç

çDudo mucho que Dumbledore supiera lo que iba a suceder…ç

çAún así. En nombre de mi bien, él me ha mentido, al igual que Ron Y Hermione… No pienso seguir aguantando una situación así.ç

çDean me ha dicho que anoche tuviste un sueño… Con el Innombrable.ç

çNo fue nada de importancia… No vi pasillos ni gente en peligro… Fue un accidente ç

Pero él sabía que era mentira.

Ron- Lamento interrumpirles el juego, pero Umbridge ya se levantó, y bien sabes Harry que sino llegamos antes que ella nos deja afuera… -. El chico se echó precipitadamente los papeles en un cuaderno y se puso de pie.

Ginn- Suerte –

H- Gracias –

En Ravenclaw las cosas no eran tan relajadas. Samantha Shrewd estaba un poco temerosa y no quería por nada del mundo toparse con Harry… De seguro él la culpaba también por lo sucedido con Agatha Vane: Aunque en ningún momento supo de la carta de Edgecombe y Chang, si se había incriminado involuntariamente al pedirle disculpas… Tal vez debería buscar a Harry y hablar con él… Imposible, el chico no desperdiciaría una oportunidad para ponerla en "Su lugar" como lo hizo con las chicas… Porque en ningún momento la joven pensó que aquella venganza no fuera de parte de Potter y sus amigos. Esa era la razón que la había dejado sin apetito desde el sábado… Le daba mucha rabia consigo misma haber traicionado sin querer al único chico que entendía cómo se sentía ahora que no tenía padres…

Danielle LeGrand - ¿Shrewd? ¿Por qué no comes? – A la francesa le daba un poco de lástima aquella muchacha. Cuando llegó a Ravenclaw, Danielle se enteró de inmediato de que los padres de Samantha habían muerto durante la matanza de Halloween. Ambas tenían algo en común, pero reaccionaban de manera diferente. Samantha sumida en una depresión, y LeGrand sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su alma para no inspirar, precisamente, compasión ajena.

Samantha- No tengo hambre… -.

Dan- No lo entiendo… Estás sin comer desde que esa profesora nueva llegó… ¿Tiene algo que ver con Potter? -. La muchacha bajó la cabeza – No te preocupes, si ese pesado se te acerca yo me encargaré de él – Sólo el hecho de que hubiera perdido a sus padres inspiraba simpatía en Danielle por ella…

Sam- Gracias -. Ruri no prestaba atención a nada. Llevaba como una semana en Hogwarts, y de todos los chicos que había visto (que eran muchos, por cierto), sólo uno había llamado su atención en forma poderosa… Ojos celestes y cabello rojo eran todo su delirio… Duncan solía enamorarse a primera vista de los chicos, y definitivamente a este lo quería mucho, mucho, a pesar de no haber hablado nada con él. Ya habría momento, se dijo, deseando a la vez que todo fuera antes del martes.

Afortunadamente, todos llegaron antes que Umbridge. Sin ningún comentario, la mujer ingresó en el aula y aguardó a que todos estuvieran de pie para comenzar a hablar. Harry y los demás pudieron notar con algo de desilusión y nostalgia, que efectivamente, los cojines de Agatha habíanse reemplazado por los pupitres habituales y que en cada una de las mesas se hallaba un ejemplar de Teoría de la Magia Defensiva: Una guía para afrontar tiempos difíciles de la mismísima Dolores Umbridge… El ejemplar estaba empastado en púrpura chillón y cualquiera podría decir que de un momento a otro el libro se comería una mosca… Las chicas de Salem tuvieron también la desagradable sensación de que de verdad el libro estaba vivo…

U- Buenos días, mis queridos alumnos – Dijo con su voz melosa e infantil, tan desagradable como su lazo rosa sobre rizos perfectamente cuidados.

- BUENOS DÍAS PROFESORA UMBRIDGE – Replicaron los alumnos antiguos, para sorpresa de los nuevos. Lynn tuvo que voltear la cara para reírse en paz. Draco miraba al techo con aire perdido y Blaise, a su lado, parecía un poco confundido por aquella actitud en el rubio… Nunca se había comportado de aquella manera con ningún maestro, ni siquiera con Lockhart o Lupin…. Ni con Agatha Vane.

U- Creo que ya saben que deben guardar sus varitas… -. Entre algunas risas burlonas por parte de los antiguos, los alumnos nuevos debieron guardar sus varitas en las mochilas. Lupin consideró la afrenta completamente personal, Margaret Black se notaba un poco consternada y Lynn Kadyars… Bueno, ella estaba empezando a engendrar una idea en su cabecita loca… Harry se sentó en su banca y de inmediato se puso a repartir por debajo de la mesa los pergaminos que Ginny le había regalado… Ron no parecía entender mucho, pero Hermione recibió el suyo con rapidez y ansiedad. Para sorpresa de Lupin, Margaret le alcanzó también un trozo de pergamino (Se sentaban a dos bancas de distancia, Danielle LeGrand y Lucy Bloom estaban entre ellos dos.  
M- Déjalo sobre tu libro ¿bueno? -. Lupin asintió con la cabeza, a espaldas de la profesora que en aquel momento hacía aparecer algo en la pizarra con un movimiento de su varita.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Tomando control sobre los conceptos básicos; Evaluación&

U- Muy bien, he regresado para guiarlos por el camino derecho y llano del conocimiento -. Declaró la mujer, observando con atención a todos sus auditores. Potter tenía perfecto control sobre sus acciones, y estaba más tranquilo y relajado que de costumbre… Mientras llegaba a la sala, se había dedicado a respirar profundo y alejarse de sus emociones más fuertes; la cólera y la impulsividad. Todos le habían mirado un poco raro, pero no le afectó; él era un chico un poco raro; había escapado del mago tenebroso más grande del siglo XX, era natural que actuara un tanto… Diferente al resto de los magos, más viviendo con gente como los Dursley desde el año de edad. – Supe que la anterior maestra, siguiendo el ritmo que parece dominar a esta clase en especial, les enseñó cosas que no necesitaban aprender e incluso se dio el lujo de hacerlos vivir una situación muy complicada al simular un ataque de Death Eaters -. Parkinson afirmó con la cabeza de manera enérgica. Nunca olvidaría el montón de reprobados que Agatha le había puesto. – No es por desacreditar la labor de mi colega- Siguió la mujer con tono que pretendía ser de disculpa, pero que claramente era de acusación hacia Agatha. A Harry y a una muchacha de Slytherin no le hizo gracia aquella actitud por parte de la sapo, sin embargo se callaron sus comentarios, conscientes de que lo que esa mujer buscaba era precisamente que algún chico se dejara llevar por sus emociones y le diera la excusa perfecta para probar sus métodos de tortura… Digo, sus métodos de enseñanza no-ofensiva . – Pero no se preocupen, yo he llegado para que las cosas tomen un rumbo normal… Mientras estaba de "Vacaciones", me he dedicado a investigar aún más sobre los métodos docentes que se utilizan en el Ministerio de la Magia y he considerado que lo mejor era hacer un libro a la medida de ustedes… -. Harry, sentado y escuchando atentamente, no pudo evitar tomar una lapicera Muggle y escribir sobre el papel hechizado.

çRon:

¿No crees que está más gorda que el año pasado?... De seguro en san Mungo no tuvo muchas oportunidades de salir al patio… le quitaba el espacio a los demás internos.ç

No se trataba de algo muy gracioso o ingenioso; sin embargo, Ron no pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica y a la vez de pregunta. Margaret por su parte también estaba escribiendo, con mucho cuidado de que Danielle no se percatara, y creyera que la joven Gryffindor se dedicaba a tomar cuidadosos apuntes sobre las palabras de su nueva maestra.

Eso sería una deshonra para un Black.

çRaphael:

¿Qué es lo que se propondrá esta tipa? … Me da la impresión de tratarse de algo no muy bueno.ç

Tratando de entender bien qué era lo que estaba pensando su amiga, Lupin le siguió la corriente.

çMargaret:

No debes preocuparte tanto por aquella mujer… Puede notarse un poco desquiciada, sin embargo es bastante inofensiva…ç

Obviamente el muchacho no estaba al tanto de que la vieja le había mandado unos Dementores a Potter en un verano, el año anterior, con la clara intención de causarle daño.

çRaphael:

Quería decirte que hoy me ha llegado una carta…. De Viktor Krum.ç

¿Y por qué Margaret le contaba eso a él?... Bueno, de algo debería servir ¿no?. En tanto Umbridge seguía hablando sobre los "Desastrosos resultados" de la conducta de Agatha Vane

ç ¿Y qué dice aquella carta? ¿Hay algún dato de relevancia sobre Voldemort y sus pasos?ç

çBien sabes que no puede poner eso por lechuza. Sin embargo me dijo algo… Que no me preocupara, porque…ç

U-Por lo que noto, hay gente tan ansiosa de aprender conmigo, que hasta toman apuntes – Dijo alegremente la mujer, señalando a Margaret y a Raphael. Los chicos estaban pálidos, e intentaban por todos los medios disimular su asombro. Los Slytherin no les quitaban los ojos de encima. - ¿Me podrían decir sus nombres, por favor? -. Siguió con un tono muy dulce y malicioso, según pudo notar Harry. Lupin y Black intercambiaron miradas asustadas, sin embargo estaban juntos en esta e iban a salir de ella libres de polvo y paja. Así que Raphael se aclaró la garganta y buscó rápidamente en su cabeza las palabras que pudieran seducir a esa mujer y le disuadiera de no molestarlos más.

Raph- Profesora Umbridge, no… -.

U- Por favor, no seas modesto; dime tu nombre – Raphael estaba un poco complicado. Para él no era ningún secreto el odio que la mujer sentía por los híbridos, Remus se había encargado de advertirlo contra todas las posibles especies de personas que podría toparse en Hogwarts… Y le había hablado, por supuesto de la manera especial en que ella se expresaba de los centauros y los lupinos… Asociar su nombre con el de su tío, era cosa de un segundo, y lo peor de todo era que no podría mentir. No le convenía, por Hermione y Margaret. Resolvió que lo mejor era seguir hablando claro, aunque sin dar demasiados datos.  
Raph- Me llamo Raphael Lupin… -.

U- ¿Lupin? -. Arriscó la nariz con un visible gesto de desagrado. Margaret bajó la cabeza. Estaba frita. – Disculpa, muchacho ¿Acaso tú no eres pariente de Remus Lupin, un ex profesor de esta escuela? -. Raphael le cortó la pregunta incluso.

Raph-Sólo soy su sobrino- El tono de voz del muchacho fue bastante para calmar las sospechas de la mujer y sorprender tanto a Potter como a los demás.

ç Hermione:

¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de Remus?ç

ç Tranquilo Harry… Debes entender la situación de Raphael…ç

ç No se cómo le defiendes…ç

ç Lo defiendo porque lo conozco más que tú…ç

Algo asombrada y molesta, la mujer posó sus ojos sobre los azules de Margaret.

U- ¿Y tú? -.

Margaret- Me llamo Margaret Black -.

U- ¿Black?... ¿No me vas a salir con que tú también estás relacionada con aquel delincuente? -. Exclamó escandalizada. La verdad, hacía mucho que todos se preguntaban lo mismo, pero jamás se habían atrevido a hablarlo en voz alta. Un tenso silencio se apoderó de todo el salón.

M- No conozco a ningún Black que sea un delincuente -. Replicó, conteniendo sus emociones, para no parecer amenazante o algo por el estilo. Umbridge pareció desconcertada por un momento, pero sonrió ampliamente; su mente parecía concebir algún plan en aquel momento… Pero no dijo nada; no volvió a insistir… ni siquiera prestó atención a los pergaminos, a pesar de que Draco le hizo algunos gestos para que se diera cuenta de que los demás se burlaban de ella…

D- ¡Estúpida! -. Murmuró cuando la mujer estuvo lo bastante lejos… Zabini dejó escapar una sonrisa; no podía evitarlo.

Dolores siguió despotricando en contra de los maestros irresponsables, la estupidez de Dumbledore al permitir docentes con ideas tan extrañas sobre la educación, y lo que ella haría con todos los propiciadores de que los alumnos anduvieran concibiendo ideas tan extrañas y peligrosas como la de enfrentar al mismísimo Voldemort… Luego de eso, se dispuso a ordenar lo de siempre; que los chicos abrieran el libro en el primer capítulo y empezaran a transcribir… Y por supuesto, no había lugar a ningún tipo de preguntas.

Raphael y Margaret quedaron en molestar lo más que se pudiera. Así que comenzaron por levantar las manos… Pero alguien se les adelantó.

U- ¿Tu nombre? -.

Lynn – Lynn Kadyars, profesora Umbridge -. Replicó la muchachita en tono empalagoso.

U- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? -.

L- Bueno… Este concepto… Manifestación de la ira controlada… ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

U- Me refiero a que algunas personas deberían aprender a controlar sus emociones… Lo peor que puedes hacer frente al enemigo (Si es que lo hubiera) es empezar a decir cosas que están mal… -. Lupin levantó la mano.

Raph- A mí aún no me queda claro, profesora Umbridge -. La mujer dejó escapar un resoplido de impaciencia. ¿Acaso todos eran tontos?

U- Me refiero, Lupin, a que ciertas actitudes son impropias de las personas civilizadas… No sé si me explico -. Kadyars sonrió satisfecha. La tipa era una completa idiota, comprobado y recomprobado… Ni siquiera era capaz de expresar claramente sus ideas…

Y es como si Lynn tuviera a más de alguna persona bajo una Imperius, porque Ruri y otro chico de Hufflepuff dijeron casi a coro.

- ¡Qué idiota es! -.

A aquella frase siguió un gran e incómodo silencio… Draco miró con asombro a la chica de Ravenclaw… Ron también, y no pudo evitar sonreírle a Ruri…

Umbridge, ancha y rolliza como era, se quedó mirando fijamente a la muchacha, como imposibilitada de entender qué rayos había pasado… Harry casi podía ver cómo la cabeza de la maestra procesaba la información

U- Disculpa… No pude escucharte -. Los demás chicos de Ravenclaw se miraban entre sí asustados y risueños a la vez. Duncan, notando cómo Weasley le lanzaba una nueva mirada de apoyo, se puso de pie y cobrando valor respondió.

R- Dije, profesora Umbridge, que es una IDIOTA -. La mujer se puso lívida de ira, pero no era capaz de responder a ese insulto tan directo aún. Estaba tan furiosa que no hallaba las palabras para replicar. Con Potter era diferente, claro, era Potter, lo odiaba desde antes, pero esta chica…

U- ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? -.

R- Ruri Duncan -. Dijo esta con un leve movimiento de su cabello.

U- ¿Duncan?... Tú vienes de Salem ¿no es así? -. Harry estaba impaciente. ¿Cuándo le iba a castigar?

Tenía envidia

R- Así es… Del mejor instituto del mundo – Dijo con arrogancia.

U- Ya veo… Eres discípula de Hart… La mujer más tonta que he conocido -. Lucy y Sofía intercambiaron murmullos, irritadas.

U- Noto que no es la única – Prosiguió con su voz infantil y amenazante a la vez… Harry no podía creerlo – Ustedes también vienen de Salem, y veo que les molesta que hable así de esa mujer… -. "No es más que provocación" se dijo Hermione, mientras se mordía un labio con cólera… "Quiere hacerlas caer en la misma trampa que le tendió a Harry…" A la Gryffindor también le sorprendía el hecho de que Dolores se dedicara a molestar a las tres muchachas.

Los labios de Umbridge se alargaron en una sonrisa triunfal y enorme…

U- Están castigadas, las tres. Esta tarde las quiero en mi despacho luego de la cena... -. A Duncan no le importaba lo que esa mujer hiciera con ella, pero ¿Con sus amigas?. Quiso decir algo más, sin embargo los ojos esmeraldas de Potter tropezaron con los suyos

NO SIGAS, POR FAVOR le dijo sin voz

Ron también se aunó a las palabras de su amigo

DÉJALA EN PAZ… TE ESTÁ PROVOCANDO…

La joven asintió, sus ojos sin despegarse de los de Weasley, mientras se sentaba y esperaba que todo pasara.

Al final de la clase el pelirrojo esperó a que la mayoría de los alumnos (y su antipática maestra) se alejaran lo bastante y tomó a la Raven por un brazo.

Ron- Fuiste muy valiente –

Y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, sus pasos resonando en la losa negra. 


	32. 32

Holis… Thomas de nuevo. Quiero hacerles una advertencia sobre este cap. Es relevante! Y su protagonista es principalmente Agatha Vane (¡Cómo no!) Presten atención a algunos detalles, y no se molesten si este texto se sale mucho de los cánones de HP… Valdrá la pena en algunos capítulos más… Ah! No es autoconclusivo.  
ççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

32 Una de Detectives…

Al finalizar la clase con los alumnos de sexto año, Dolores Umbridge estaba ya agotada. No estaba acostumbrada a explicar lo que pensaba, mucho menos a gente como esa…

Pociones comenzó con varios murmullos por parte de los de Slytherin

Sev- ¡Silencio! -. La migraña aún persistía, y eso que la poción era muy fuerte. Neville comenzó a temblar, sin embargo, Penélope le apretó una mano y Longbottom pareció cobrar un poco más de confianza. – Esta semana comenzaremos con otra poción… -. El maestro estaba muy enojado, más que nada por las miradas extrañas que Umbridge le prodigaba…

Al fin Agatha tenía una seria rival en cuanto a sacar de sus casillas a Snape.

Hablando de dolores de cabeza, Agatha y Remus comían (por primer día en silencio) unos huevos revueltos. Ya Lupin estaba mejor de salud y se había acabado al fin la dieta liviana. Molly parecía más tranquila, en toda la casa se respiraba paz… pero Remus no podía dejar de mostrarse un poco inquieto por el súbito término de las pataletas de su colega… Vane se traía algo entre manos…

Uther bajó la escalera con un poco de sueño. Se había quedado estudiando hasta muy tarde sobre algunas cosas de Herbología… hacía tiempo que se graduó de Medimago, es verdad, sin embargo debía seguir al tanto de lo último, más si estaba trabajando para el ministerio de la Magia, en calidad de funcionario del hospital de San Mungo… A propósito, aún no se decidía a reintegrarse a sus labores luego de aquel viaje relámpago a tierras lejanas.

Uth- Buenos días!... ¿Desayunando civilizadamente al fin? -. Preguntó con ironía. Agatha le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ag- Aquí estamos comiendo con el compañero Lupin, que por cierto está completamente recuperado -. Green se quedó callado mientras se servía un poco de café para iniciar la jornada bien despierto.

Uth- ¿Acaso dudabas de mis habilidades? -.

Ag- Más bien dudaba de la obediencia del paciente… -.

Rem- No me iba a quedar en la cama para siempre. Creo, Agatha, que aún me queda el instinto de supervivencia… -.

Ag- Ya, no quiero pelear, no estoy de humor… Green, tengo que hablar contigo, pero será más tarde… ¿Alguien sabe cuándo va a llegar el famoso Profeta?... En Francia las cosas son siempre puntuales… -.

Molly- Tal vez deberías seguir en Francia si quieres tu periódico a la hora… -. Vane no dijo nada al respecto. Se llevaba con todos los Weasley, menos con los más cercanos a la Matriarca, es decir; Percy, Ron… Y la misma Molly. Aquellos que aún no le desobedecían del todo y se atrevían a ser completamente independientes…

Gracias a Dios, ella ya no tenía problemas con las figuras maternas… Sencillamente las borró de la faz de la tierra cuando le comenzaron a molestar. Como llamada por el pensamiento, una hermosa lechuza entró por la chimenea de la cocina y se posó cerca de Vane. La Auror tomó el periódico distraídamente y sacó de su túnica verde botella una knut para pagar. Una vez realizada la transacción, la avecilla se largó dejando caer algunas plumas… Ag- Veamos… El Ministerio cae en el Caos… Mortífagos fueron vistos cerca de Kent… ¡Dios! -. Melodramáticamente Agatha deja escapar algunas maldiciones… Muy extrañado, Uther y Lupin inquieren por la razón de sus palabrotas. La joven se limita a leer el pequeño artículo.

HORRIBLE HALLAZGO EN EL LEAKY COULDRON --------------------------------------

EXTRANJERO SE SUICIDA

El domingo 19 de Enero fue hallado en uno de los cuartos (cuyo número no daremos por razones de seguridad) el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los inquilinos. El hombre fue identificado como Theodore Grass, de 24 años y de nacionalidad Italiana, aunque sus padres son británicos, según el occiso comentó al posadero del pub Londinense alguna vez.

Me dirigí al cuarto como todos los días, y toqué la puerta. Como no me contestaron, le pregunté a mi jefe si el chico se había ido y me dijo que no. Luego de varios golpes en la puerta, abrimos y le hallamos – Declara una empleada de la limpieza – Estaba tirado en el suelo, desnudo y con una botella en la mano… ya estaba descompuesto y la pieza olía a rayos… -

Miembros del Ministerio de la Magia llegaron de inmediato y se han negado a hacer declaraciones… Sin embargo la idea de que el muchacho se haya suicidado es la que suena más fuerte.

Uth-¿Qué tiene de importante eso?–

Ag- Uth ¿Recuerdas a un tipo que estrellé contra la pared el día que te fui a buscar al Leaky Couldron? -.

Uth- Si… -.

Ag- Es éste… Él me dijo su nombre cuando me invitó un trago-. Dijo en tono de enfado… Todos se guardaron el comentario sobre la edad del fallecido y los añitos que Agatha tenía- No me gusta… El sábado fui a ese lugar y me molestó el tatuaje… Además, ese hombre estaba vivo. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos…-.

Rem- ¿Dices que te quemó la Marca Tenebrosa? Cosa curiosa… -.

Ag- Sí. No me cuadra nada de esto. Cuando le conocí, el tipo tenía muchas ganas de pasar un rato alegre. No creo que en menos de una semana se suicidara… -.

Molly- O tal vez sólo se trata de que tú estás desesperada por hacer algo mejor con tu vida ¿No es así? –

Ag- ¿Quién estará compartiendo demasiado tiempo con mi Severus Snape por aquí…? – Murmuró – Quiero ir a ver ¿Algún voluntario? -. Nadie respondió – Bah! Como quieran… Llamaré a Thomas… Es el único que aún me sigue en mis cosas – Y se puso de pie, para después acercarse a Remus – De veras lamento haberme comportado de manera tan infantil, pero creo que ya no me meteré más en tu vida… Por ahora – Uther miró feo a Vane – Haz con tu vida lo que te plazca, pero después no me pongas caritas cuando te diga "Te lo dije"… -. Y sin más se marchó.

Th- Okay Agatha, pero convenimos en que llevaré a Apolus… Sabes que el pobrecito es parte de la Orden y nunca hace nada… -. Le dijo el joven con voz somnolienta a través del teléfono. Agatha se escandalizó.

Ag- Por dios! Es tu marido Thomas… Si te escucha, te deja y se va a la casa de su madre… -.

Th- Madre!, No conoces a Apolus, mi amor… -. Se burló.

Ag- Vale. Dale algunas ropas extrañas, para que pase desapercibido, pero te advierto que esto no es un asunto de la OF… Yo voy por mi propia cuenta y riesgo -.

Th- Pero… ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese muerto, primita? -.

Ag- Te lo explicaré cuando nos reunamos. ¿El Sortilegios otra vez?

Th- No… En Flourish & Blootts -.

Ag ¿Por qué? -.

Th- Cassandra está antojada de libros… Dice que se aburre con Umbridge de regreso -. Vane no replicó. Ya sabía que todo era culpa suya por precipitarse…

Los tres se reunieron en menos de una hora en la tienda. Para variar, estaba llena de todo tipo de gente buscando los más variados volúmenes… Thomas ya había realizado compras y venía con las bolsas. Vane no se sorprendió porque su primo llevara el pelo de un rojo llamativo, pecas en la cara y se desplazara con un paso desgarbado y tonto. Iba vestido con un terno a rayas de confección ordinaria, y de veras se veía bastante idiota.

Ag- ¿Qué tanto traes ahí? -.

Th- Son algunas historias Muggles para mi niña -. Dijo con orgullo, impostando una voz gangosa y modulando lentamente. Apolus estaba en la segunda planta, revisando unos tratados de Necromancia, sin duda interesantísimos, porque vio a Vane y no le saludó.

Ag- ¿Y qué tanto le llevas? –

Th- Lecturas inocentillas… Anne Rice, Algunos cuentos de Poe y… El Silmarillion, que aún no lee -.

Ag- ¿Intentas decirme que una niña de doce años de edad lee a Rice y a Poe? -.

Th- Si… -. Entonces la pareja de Thomas se acercó a los dos. Se trataba (normalmente) de un hombre alto (Sobrepasaba el 1.75 de estatura), con cara de asesino a sueldo y unos bellos ojos verdes Nilo. Su piel era morena y le gustaba entrenarse en manejo de espadas, por lo que sus brazos eran especialmente musculosos. Agatha siempre se dijo que su primo se quedó con Apolus por la sencilla razón de que tenía la misma manera de mirar y actuar que Severus Snape. Y en verdad, cuando se hablaba de carácter no había dos tipos más parecidos. Claro que Apolus era más callado… Ese día iba con una túnica de color púrpura y tenía su pelo de color pajizo (normalmente es de color negro azabache). Tenía la espalda curvada y su rostro se contorsionaba cómicamente, como si llevara un tic.

Apolus- Hola Va- Vane. No te atacan los años ¿no?... Ya deberías te- tener la cara llena de arrugas… -. Medio tartamudeaba para completar el cuadro, pero no era tan diestro en eso como su novio.

Ag- También es un placer verte de nuevo, Apolus -. Replicó en tono ofendido por el piropo.

Th- Sólo limítate a explicarnos qué demonios te pasa con ese tipo que hallaron muerto en Leaky… -.

Ag- Verán… Tuve algunas incomodidades el sábado cuando vine a ver a Caín… Nos juntamos allá, y ese tipo estaba vivito y coleando, yo lo vi… Se trataba de un chico que buscaba relaciones rápidas, pero quiero saber algo más… Dicen en el diario que le hallaron con un frasco de veneno en las manos, completamente desnudo, y estaba con muy mal olor, por lo que llevaba más de un día muerto, o por lo menos toda la noche…-.

Ap- ¿Sobredosis de Arthur Conan Doyle, de casualidad? -. Se le olvidó que tartamudeaba.

Ag- Sino te gusta, te vas. No me molesta. No podemos perder más tiempo. Ya me cercioré de que hubiera un solo encargado y de que los otros tontos del Ministerio no se aparecerían en un buen rato… -.

Ap- No te conviene deshacerte de mi… A lo mejor te ayudo… -.

Ag- Vamos ¿Quieren?, Veneno y Marca molestando en el mismo sitio y el mismo día no me da más que un resultado… -

Th- Death Eaters en ajuste de cuentas... -.

Leaky aún estaba cercado por los miembros del Ministerio de la Magia. Vane utilizó su apariencia normal y se acreditó como Auror, exigiendo que se le mostrara el sitio del suceso. Un hechicero más o menos bonito y moreno se acercó a los tres chicos y les puso todo tipo de reparos para que accedieran a la escena del crimen.

- No están oficialmente autorizados por el Ministro de la Magia… -. Estuvo argumentando por un buen rato, pero como Thomas y Apolus notaron que estaban solos y se lo dijeron a Agatha, la mujer no dudó en lanzarle un Imperius para que empezara a hablar y no parecieran demasiado sospechosos. Sin embargo, no pasaban precisamente desapercibidos… Era como si salieras a bailar con "Ojoloco Moody", por ponerlo en términos sencillos. Rápidamente pudieron acceder al lugar del suceso. Ya para esas horas, obviamente el cadáver había sido levantado, sin embargo, lo demás estaba inalterado. Los tres se pusieron a investigar. La primera cosa anómala con la que se toparon fue con que la cama no estaba deshecha, ni ninguna otra cosa parecía haber sido ocupada. Agatha comenzó a interrogar al chico para saber más detalles.  
Ag- ¿Ya se han llevado el cuerpo a la morgue Muggle, no?... ¿No sabes si la data de muerte ya ha sido confirmada? –

- Esos datos aún no me los han dado… Ag- mmmh! Ya veo. Dime todo lo que sepas. ¿A qué hora lo hallaron? ¿Cómo estaba el Cuerpo?... ¿No tenía ninguna marca más allá de las de los envenenados…? ¿Forcejeo, si acaso alguien más estuvo aquí? -.

- El chico fue hallado a las 10:00 del domingo 19 de este mes… El cuarto estaba en estas condiciones… No hay nada fuera de lo normal, la chapa no ha sido forzada ni el muerto presentaba señales de haber luchado con alguien… -

Ag- ¿Algo más? -.

- La posición del cuerpo era supina, y ya presentaba el Rigor Mortis característico… Según lo que dijeron los forenses Muggles, la única causa de la muerte fue el veneno… El cuerpo presentaba pequeñas excoriaciones en rodilla y codos, debido, seguramente, a que se arrastró por la pieza tratando de pedir ayuda… Estaba detrás de la puerta, por ello tomó un poco de tiempo abrirla… -

Ag- ¿Sobre el veneno…? -.

- Lo único que se sabe es que fue de acción rápida y dolorosa, a juzgar por el rostro del muchacho… -.

Ag- ¿Cómo es eso? -.

- Pobre… Su rostro era de terror… Seguramente debió tomarse el veneno y no presupuestó lo que le iba a suceder… -. Los tres se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido. No parecía ser normal, ni lógico. Agatha y Thomas se habían intentado suicidar un par de veces, y sabían mejor que nadie las cosas que pasaban por la mente de aquellos que pretendían quitarse la vida. Apolus, que nunca había pasado por aquella necesidad, seguía observando con atención las cosas que el chico poseía para ver si pillaba algo; cajones, clóset… Nada debía salvarse… Los tres eran amantes acérrimos de los antiguos escritores del género policial y seguirían el manual al pie de la letra. McKellen guardó los libros de Cassandra en un bolso negro y le dijo a Agatha que despidiera al chico. Así lo hizo la mujer, y cerraron la puerta, dejándole al moreno expresas órdenes de decirle a cualquiera que había unos Muggles investigando y que no molestaran.

Ag- ¿Viste que esto no pinta para suicidio? -.

Th- Es verdad… Pero háblanos más del muchacho… ¿Lo conocías hacía mucho? -.

Ag- Por el contrario. Hace como una o dos semanas vine acá para recoger a Uther Green – El novio de Thomas dio vuelta la cara.

Ap- ¿El Green que conozco? -.

Ag- Sí… Pero eso es lo de menos. Sólo se me acercó para ofrecerme un trago e invitarme a su cuarto… Era un papanatas. Por eso me llama la atención que se haya "Suicidado"… -.

Th- MMMH!... Miren- Los chicos se acercaron a McKellen y notaron algo muy peculiar. El chico había mirado bajo la cama con atención, y al notar rastros de tiza decidió que lo mejor era mover el lecho hacia un costado. Así lo hicieron y hallaron diversos símbolos medio borrados, y que parecían no tener ninguna conexión coherente.

Ag- ¿Crees que lleve allí mucho tiempo? –

Ap- No… Aún no se ha asentado mucho polvo… Seguramente lo hizo antes de morirse… Un círculo de invocación oscura… ¿Qué estaría haciendo?- Dijo pensativamente. Apolus era el experto en círculos y todo lo que requiera de tizas en el piso.

Th- ¿Encontraste algo entre sus cosas? -.

Ap- No… Miré en los cajones, pero sólo tenía la ropa… Seguramente llevaba un tiempo más o menos largo aquí –

Ag- El chico dijo que no había opuesto resistencia a nada ni que ninguna otra persona estaba aquí… -

Th- Sin embargo piensas que no pudo haberse suicidado… -

Ap- Lo más curioso es el hecho de que haya intentado pedir ayuda… -

Ag- De aquí no sacaremos mucho. Lo mejor es interrogar a los empleados. Tal vez hay algo que se les haya pasado a estos tipos…-

Ap- Mejor dicho: sigamos jugando a los detectives …-. Agatha hubiera dejado pasar el hecho si su Marca no le hubiera ardido justo el día en que se supone murió el muchacho… Y en parte Molly tenía algo de razón. Quería ocupar la mente en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Remus Lupin, Severus Snape o Hogwarts…

El posadero parecía muy contrariado. No había podido evitar que el suceso pasara desapercibido, y la clientela (La mínima clientela, luego de que en menos de unas horas el artículo de El Profeta le arrebatara a la gente que había reservado y echara abajo el prestigio del pub) se marchaba muy molesta por la invasión de Muggles y personas raras. De todas maneras, Agatha fue paciente y le preguntó con toda la calma y dulzura del mundo, en tanto Apolus y Thomas se iban a mirar a ver si pillaban algún otro empleado que les pudiera decir algo más.  
Ag- Sé que esto no es agradable… Soy su conexión entre la policía Muggle y los agentes del Ministerio de la Magia… Acabo de llegar – Dijo mostrándole su identificación de Auror – Y necesito que me ponga al tanto –

- Ya se los dije una y otra vez… Otras personas que decían lo mismo que usted vinieron y… -

Ag- Es una cosa agotadora, lo sé. Yo también tengo otras cosas qué hacer y sólo le haré unas preguntas – El hombrecito bufó, fastidiado.

- Está bien… Lo haré una vez más… -. La mujer sonrió, satisfecha de haberle convencido. - ¿Quiere algún trago? -

Ag- ¡Qué amable!... Me gustaría sólo una cerveza de mantequilla – Y sacó de sus bolsillos su cajetilla de cigarros, una libreta y los fósforos. Su manera de comportarse al comienzo desconcertó al posadero, pero después pudo entrar en confianza.

Ag- Veamos… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba alojando la persona aquí? .  
- Si mal no lo recuerdo, desde las Navidades, más o menos -  
Ag- Podría corroborar la fecha para mí – Con algo de lata se puso a revisar los libros de registros.  
- Estaba registrado exactamente desde el… 20 de Diciembre… .  
Ag- Anotado… ¿protagonizó alguna pelea en este lugar? ¿Estuvo inmiscuido en alguna situación extraña? -.

- A ver… El tipo no era de muchos amigos, y solía molestar a las mujeres que venían solas o esperaban por alguna cita en la barra. Hace poco que tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con una tipa… Ella lo estrelló contra la pared y estuvo inconsciente un buen rato… -. Vane reprimió una sonrisa satisfecha de sí misma. Se había encargado de ponerlo en su lugar.

Ag- ¿Y el sábado 18 de enero? -.

- Nada… No salió más que al callejón Diagon a eso de las tres… No me acuerdo muy bien – A Agatha le llamó la atención eso último… ¿Callejón Diagon?

Ag- Por favor, intente recordar si llegó con algo de allí… Cualquier cosa… -. Pasó un largo rato antes de que el pobre hombre separara sus cejas, que hasta ese momento habían estado tan unidas como las de un cavernícola.

- Creo que sí… Pero no era nada de importancia, la verdad… Sólo una bolsa de papel -.

Ag- ¿No tenia ningún sello? ¿Algo que la distinguiera como de alguna tienda? -.

- Nada; precisamente por ello llamó tanto mi atención, a pesar de todo -. Agatha parecía contrariada… En aquella bolsa bien podría haber llevado el veneno o las tizas para la invocación… Cualquier cosa.

Ag- ¿Le molestaría mostrarme el libro de registros? -.

- Para nada, pero no me lo vaya a quemar ¿eh? .  
Ag- Soy profesional. No quemo nada mientras fumo -. Replicó la mujer.

Por otro lado Thomas y Apolus creían haber hallado algo interesante. Los muchachos nuevamente habían regresado al cuarto, en tanto el agente del Ministerio (aún con los efectos de la Imperius) montaba guardia al pie de las escaleras (tarea inútil y que por supuesto ilustra la estupidez del Ministerio)

Ap- Mira esto… Creo que pillamos lo que Agatha andaba buscando – Insignificante, un trozo de madera estaba atascada en el marco de la puerta del baño. El joven tomó la madera con sus manos enguantadas y se la llevó a la nariz.

Ap- Esto es madera de pino… Y está barnizada-

Th- A ver… -. Y se preocupó de examinarla también. Luego de un rato de cavilaciones, los dos concluyeron que se trataba de un trozo de bastón o algo por el estilo… - El muchacho tuvo visitas… Y si no nos equivocamos, las visitas cojeaban o estaban ya muy viejitas… -. Apolus entendió hacia dónde iban las cavilaciones de su pareja y le atajó con un sonoro NO.

Ap- Ni siquiera lo pienses… No existe en este mundo un Death Eater tan estúpido como para venir a matar a un don nadie, sabiéndose al descubierto… -.

Th- Perfectamente podría haberse disfrazado… -.

Ap- En ese caso cualquiera… Si sólo pudiéramos saber de qué tipo de veneno se trataba… Esto me está comenzando a interesar… -.

Vane, un piso más abajo, anotaba una serie de nombres de inquilinos que se registraron por lo menos una semana antes… Aquel que asesinara a Grass necesariamente debía haberse registrado para subir… Era una regla en el Leaky Couldron específicamente para situaciones como esta. Entre los nombres, el de Caín Rodríguez y el de una tal Claire Larson también estaban anotados.

Pero un nombre en especial dejó a Agatha con el presentimiento de que Grass estaba metido en algo muy grande…

JACK LAWRENCE

Se registró el día 16 de Enero y había dejado el hotel el 17 del mismo mes…

A Vane le sonaba el apellido por alguna razón… Pero no se podía acordar… Ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

Ap- Ya, agente Vane, debemos marcharnos – Dijo el joven tocándole el hombro, y luego bajó a su oído para susurrar – El tipo está volviendo en sí… -. Efectivamente aquel que estaba bajo el Imperius comenzaba a moverse autónomamente, pero había partido al baño, así los tres se despidieron secamente y se marcharon de regreso a Diagon.

Ag- Pillé muy poco la verdad. Necesitamos averiguar sobre el veneno. Las pericias Muggles, sin duda aclararán nuestras dudas… - Dijo desanimadamente. No había sacado nada en concreto de su interrogatorio al hombre de la posada… Por desgracia tampoco estuvieron mucho tiempo (ni siquiera se terminó la cerveza)

Ap – A mi me fue mucho mejor que a ti… -. Se burló. Y le mostró el trozo de madera.

Ag- ¿Y qué es eso, chico maravilla? -.

Ap- Madera… Un trozo de palo que no pertenece a ninguna de las puertas -. Murmuró con una amplia sonrisa.

Th- Agatha, mírala bien, tal vez recuerdes algo… -.

Ap- Deja la cantaleta ¿bueno? No creo que… -. Vane los acalló con un gesto de su mano.

Ag- SHHHH!... Lugar público Miles de imbéciles escuchando. Esto lo veremos más tarde ¿Vale? Ahora tenemos que irnos a Grimmauld Place -. McKellen frunció el ceño.

Th- ¿Ya hablaste con él? -. Agatha dejó escapar una sonrisa de disculpa.

Ag- Ammm… No -. Thomas se llevó una mano a la cara.

Th- Me salía más corto mandarle una lechuza… -.

Ag- No te enojes!. Yo tengo otras mil cosas que hacer… -.

Th- Mira, no opinaré sobre eso porque terminaremos peleando. Vamos Apolus. Es hora de ir a ver a Remus… -. Apolus alzó una ceja en protesta por única réplica, pero permitió que el otro joven le tomara la mano y siguieran por el callejón, con dirección desconocida entre el tímido gentío que se agolpaba para comprar lo que necesitara. 


	33. 33

33 ¿Espías?... ¿Quien dijo?

Lynn ya estaba con la idea lista. Esa vieja era peor que una bosta en las botas de montar y por supuesto que las cosas no iban a quedarse así como así… No era únicamente que Dolores Umbridge fuera una vieja obesa, fea, engreída, que pensara que todos sus alumnos eran idiotas y ella inteligente porque era la mano derecha de Fudge (cosa deshonrosa para cualquier mago con dos dedos de frente). Tampoco había sido la manera en la que se ensañó con las muchachas de Ravenclaw que osaron enfrentarle (para nadie era un secreto que las había obligado a escribir con una pluma que grababa en sus pieles todo lo que marcaran en papel)… No, tampoco era que molestara a Potter, o que hubiera restringido sus propias salidas a media noche con rondas estúpidas… En cierta parte era por ello… Lo que emputecía a Kadyars por sobretodas las cosas era el hecho de que la muy imbécil le rindiera pleitesía al descerebrado de Draco Malfoy, que le siguiera el amén en todo… Era eso lo que le incomodaba. Alexandra notaba que meterse con la vieja era peligroso y trató de advertir a su amiga sobre los riesgos, pero ella no le dio bola.

Lynn- Soy una Slytherin, soy una Kadyars… No me importa quién sea, sino cómo caiga en mis trampas. Sino quieres ayudarme, allá tú… No necesito de nadie para hacer lo que yo quiero -. Side se sintió un poco ofendida, pero era de esperarse. Conocía bien a la muchacha, por lo menos sabía que si se le metía una cosa en la cabeza, no cejaría en llevarla a cabo, a cualquier costo. No insistió más.

Todas las casas (Slytherin muy por debajo de la mesa) solidarizaban con las chicas de Salem. No se trataba de jóvenes molestosas o engreídas. Ruri era una muchacha carismática y alegre, por eso en su casa nadie podía creer que le hicieran pasar por algo así, aunque la chica le dijera idiota a Umbridge. Los de Puffieland siempre tenían un dulce para ella, y eso que aún no llevaba los dos días de castigo. Bloom y Grimaldi no tenían que escribir nada, sin embargo su castigo era igual de molesto; debían ayudar a Filch con la limpieza…

¿El castigo de Kadyars? Es verdad, aún tenía pendiente el pago de las túnicas de los Gryffindors, sin embargo ella se ganó en el primer día de castigo a Filch, lamentando en voz alta lo sucedido a la Señora Norris, mientras "teóricamente" el celador no le escuchaba… Por ello no tenía mucho qué hacer en realidad.

De todas maneras, nunca consideró aquello paga suficiente por tener que tocar a ese asqueroso animal.

Perdió un par de sus guantes por eso.

Potter estaba muy intranquilo. Las cosas, después de todo, no eran tan difíciles como las había pensado… Mientras los de Slytherin se mantuvieran alejados de él, todo sería más fácil. Snape seguía mal humor (peor que de costumbre) y se encargó el lunes de ponerle su quinto cero consecutivo… No sabía cómo iba a salvar el ramo… Ya el trimestre anterior estuvo a punto de reprobar y este empezó igual…

Hermione le riñó por eso…

Sin embargo, aquella no era la causa de su turbación… Sentía en su pecho una gran angustia… Como una piedra atrapada entre sus costillas, impidiéndole siquiera respirar…

Era un presentimiento de desgracia… Como si dentro de él, Voldemort susurrara muy bajo su próxima hazaña… Y Harry no pudiera escucharle por el latir de su propio corazón.

Raphael y Margaret se juntaban muy a menudo cerca de la biblioteca. No sólo resultaron tener en común el letrero de Marginados sino que también habían pasado una temporadita en Durmstrang, por lo que pudieron hablar de muchas cosas…

Ah! Raphael… El espía de dos amos siempre quedará mal con uno…

En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, la sapo no podía encontrar un motivo para castigar a Potter. Lo odiaba a muerte, aunque había olvidado por completo que Granger y Harry le habían llevado al bosque para que conociera más de cerca a los lindos centauros…

En Grimmauld Place, Uther estaba un poquito frustrado. Agatha y Remus habían vuelto a discutir, pero esta vez fue por un comentario bastante desafortunado sobre Severus y Sirius… Ag- Por lo menos mi cuervo sobrevivió -. Vane diría que eso no fue un comentario desafortunado, sino la única manera de evitar que a Black le hicieran un altar de santo en cuanto ella se descuidara un poco.

Luego de eso, Molly intervino y la pelea continuó…

De veras, ni la vieja de Black gritaba tan fuerte…

Armand estaba muy, muuuuy deprimido por Green… Ni siquiera había alcanzado a disfrutarlo como hubiera querido…

Por favor, no así ¿YA?

Durante tantos años había estado solo, que de veras Laubreaux creía que sus amigos habían muerto sin excepción alguna… Y aunque no tuviera jamás noticias de Ryan, así le dijeran que sus peores temores estaban confirmados, que Cohen estaba muerto y que nunca podría saber las razones de sus actos, el ver a Uther, a por lo menos uno de ellos vivo, y poder tocarlo para saber que no era un sueño, lo hacía tener otra vez ganas de luchar, de recordar… Green lo hizo sentirse vivo, le recordó que era un ser aún con vida, que podía sentir, que podía dar amistad y recibirla a cambio…

Que podía amar, y no sentirse culpable después…

Y ahora… Nuevamente se quedaría solo… Sin un amigo con quién conversar sobre las travesuras y los desvelos de tantos años atrás… Cuando lo único que importaba era el presente, Las únicas frustraciones eran las de sus tareas y sólo había tiempo para crecer, para descubrir el mundo con ojos enormes y caricias y besos… Todo era nuevo, no había límites…

Y ahora no era más que un hombre acabado por sus recuerdos y por el destino que le había marcado un final cruel y con fecha, para más INRI.

Agatha se dio cuenta muy tarde del daño tan grande que le estaba provocando al jefe de su hija, e intentó remediarlo con consuelos que no servían de nada.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que era aferrarse a un solo ser humano, y el vacío tan grande que deja el no verle más.

Ag- No se va a la guerra Armand… Por favor, no me pongas esa cara… - En ese momento Uther apareció. Con sus cabellos castaños revueltos y sus ojos azules un poco líquidos era la encarnación de la melancolía.

Ag- Bueno, tengo que hablar con Thomas, bye -.

Uther y Armand subieron las escaleras, con calma. No había apuro alguno para decirse adiós, aunque ese adiós era por muy poco tiempo.

Se sentaron en la cama de Green y por un segundo muy breve se miraron a los ojos.

Uth- Vamos Armand no es tan grave ni tan definitivo -. Intentó darle nuevas esperanzas – Estaremos juntos muy pronto, ya lo verás –

Ar- No me gusta estar solo. Ya ha sido demasiado tiempo… No es justo -.

Uth- Sin pataletas ¿Está claro? – Armand le miró con pena. Uther se acercó un poco más y apoyó su frente en la del pelirrojo – No te voy a dejar solo. Eres muy importante para mí y lo sabes… No dejaré que nada malo pase, de veras… -. Se tenían sólo el uno al otro y lo sabían. Laubreaux dejó escapar una sonrisa de resignación… Green le dio un beso en la cara. – Nunca dejarás de ser mi amigo… No estarás solo, lo juro -.

Ag- Veamos… Tú debes tener bien en claro que vas sólo a ayudar a Madame Pomfrey, a ninguna otra cosa… -. Ya había pasado un buen rato y Armand estaba dormido. Uther le calmó con palabras tiernas (y algo más). Ambos se hallaban en la cocina, Agatha vestida con un buzo corriente de color negro y la cabellera muy parecida a la de Snape. Green se permitió poner cara de ¿Seguro que a eso nada más? - Una vez allá observarás por si pasa algo raro – Él conocía sobre el veneno robado y las extrañas conductas de Draco Malfoy, por supuesto. Aquella era la mayor preocupación de Agatha Vane. Con la bastarda de los Malfoy fuera del juego, sin duda el rubio se movería con más libertad. Era eso lo que Uther debía observar – No te metas en líos, recuerda que muy pocos saben de ti y cualquier cosa sospechosa llamará la atención sin duda alguna –

Uth- No soy tonto, Agatha, sé lo que debo hacer ¿Cuándo me voy? -.

Ag- En un rato más. Yo te guiaré a través de Hogsmeade… Ah! Y quisiera pedirte un favor. Si puedes, dale a Potter esto – Y le alargó un pergamino sellado – Si hay contestación, me la guardas. Enviaré a Elrond a recogerla – Uther entrecerró sus ojos azules, extrañado ¿El gato?...

¡Cosa de ella!

Uth- Está bien… -. Vane se le quedó mirando por un rato. - ¿Qué pasa? -.

Ag- Nada… - La mujer pensaba que el chico no iba a pasar precisamente desapercibido… Cabello negro enmarañado con gracia, grandes y expresivos ojos azules, casi violetas como el cielo de la medianoche, labios sensuales, piel clara y bella figura…

Si no empiezan a aparecer enfermas por camionadas, me como un caldero de Severus…

Hora de la cena en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts y Lynn estaba muy feliz… Antes de que ella y Alexandra llegaran a comer, Kadyars le detuvo y le pasa sin más ni más una botella. Side sabía perfectamente para qué era eso… Antídoto para una de las trastadas de la joven morena…

L- Sólo después de la cena ¿Está bien? -. La joven asintió con la cabeza y un gesto pensativo que Kadyars obvió por completo. Se separaron y llegaron a tiempos diferentes a cenar, la bromista chachareando animadamente con Blaise, Alexandra pensando en proporciones y qué hacer con ellas.

Harry y los demás se sentaron a la mesa sin sospechar lo que en el nido de las serpientes se había preparado.

Potter de verdad se sentía huérfano… Ni en todos los años en casa de los Dursley le había pasado algo así, porque tenía el recuerdo de sus padres protegiéndolo. Ahora se sentía mal, pensaba en que los había traicionado y hecho algo imprudente al intentar entablar contacto con su gemelo oscuro, pero no podía echarse para atrás. Además estaban las sospechas de Ron y esa extraña carta que había recibido… De la cual sólo pudo leer la historia del rey y el ministro que le apuñaló. ¿Quién demonios se las enviaría? ¿Sería acaso Agatha Vane? ¿Cómo saberlo?. Además estaba lo de Lupin… El Lupin chico. Lo había notado bastante silencioso y parecía entablar conversaciones telepáticas con Margaret, se miraban a los ojos y se decían cosas que sólo ellos sabían… No confiaba para nada en ese chico, mucho menos si estaba tan cómplice con la que le humilló para arrebatarle su herencia. Ese tema estaba pendiente, así como también lo estaba el de Samantha Shrewd… Potter meditaba seriamente el enviarle a los gemelos una lechuza, para consultar nada más…

Ginny llegó bastante atrasada a la cena, pero a pesar de verse algo desarreglada y cansada tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que no le despintaba nadie de la cara pecosa.

H- ¿En qué andas? -. Le inquirió el moreno en cuanto la joven se sentó a su lado.

G- Harry… Me ofendes -. Replicó falsamente sorprendida – Yo nunca hago nada… -. En menos de un minuto se sintieron pasos repiqueteando por todos lados y un lindo fuego artificial pasó por delante de la entrada este, seguido muy de cerca por Umbridge y Filch, quienes no tenían una bonita (y olorosa) apariencia. Las chicas de Salem entran entonces partidas de la risa. Estaban un poco sucias, pero entre Danielle LeGrand y un prefecto le quitaron la hediondez con par de hechizos de labores domésticas… Ravenclaw estalló en risas medio minuto después. El moreno de ojos verdes le lanzó una mirada inquisidora a Ginny, seguido por todos los Gryffindors que sabían del regalito de los gemelos…

G- Ejem, ejem… Hay que imponer Diciplina ¿No lo creen? -. Dijo la chica burlonamente, en perfecta imitación de la profesora. Nadie se movió de sus sillas y Snape y Minerva tomaron sus asientos, sin disimular un par de sonrisas socarronas y complacidas… De inmediato el fuego artificial hizo su aparición en el techo embrujado de la sala…

UMBRIDGE ES UNA RANA APESTOSA APLASTA MOSCAS CON SU COLA Y COMO VE QUE AUN SON SABROSAS SIN REMORDIMIENTOS SE LAS ECHA A LA BOCA

Colin sacó sus maravillosas fotografías sin que nadie le detuviera. Cuando Albus Dumbledore no estaba en el castillo, todos se tomaban el poder. Aquel cartucho dejó de brillar, pero no fue el único. Dos más pasaron por entre los alumnos, dejando un destello de luces para reventar dentro de la escuela, con nuevos versos de la canción…

G- Y se multiplican ¿no es maravilloso? -. Dejó escapar con dulce e infantil voz -. Los maestros comenzaron a comer, sin prestar oídos al alboroto. Era cómico verlos mientras Dolores entraba en el salón y recibía las burlas de todas las casas en perfecto silencio. Como los maestros habían comenzado a comer sin hacer caso a los fuegos artificiales, los alumnos siguieron el ejemplo y se empezaron a tomar la sopa sin hacer otra cosa que mirar furtivamente hacia el techo, donde los fuegos dejaban una lluvia de chispas doradas y escarlatas.

TODOS AMAMOS A NUESTRA PROFESORA ¡CANTEN CON NOSOTROS!  
UMBRIDGE VIEJA MONSTRUOSA ¡EN HOGWARTS NO HAY MOSCAS!

U- ¿Por qué no me ayudan? -. Gritó la mujer… Los maestros le miraron con indiferencia

Minerva- ¿Qué sucede? -. Dijo como si nada pasara – Nosotros no vemos ningún cambio… - Pero los cambios se veían, sentían y olían… Los demás profesores siguieron charlando animadamente.

U- ¡Los despediré a todos! – Creevey siguió con las fotos, pero la vieja no se dio cuenta. Sobre sus gritos, los flashes de la cámara quedaban acallados. - ¡Acaben con esto de una vez! -. McGonagall dejó de lado su plato y miró a la mujer, bañada en jugo fétido, con los rizos chorreando y su lazo negro a la altura del cuello, resbalando.

M- Creo que debería hacerse ver por un especialista… Como puede apreciar, los alumnos están cenando… Su comportamiento es extraño, ciertamente… -.

U- ¡Insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves? -. Gritó la mujer al borde de la histeria. Con calma, Snape se puso de pie y le lanzó un hechizo para dejarla inconsciente. Luego le hizo una cortés inclinación de cabeza a la jefa de Gryffindor y se sentó con la misma calma con la que vaciaba el caldero de Potter y volvía a su escritorio. Una lata, porque se perdió la estrofa final de la canción.

LOS SAPOS VIVEN EN LOS CHARCOS LOS MAGOS DUERMEN EN SUS CUARTOS Y LA PROFESORA UMBRIDGE DUERME CON EL CALAMAR DEL LAGO

Potter se dijo que le mandaría una carta a los gemelos diciéndoles que el calamar no tenía la culpa de nada. Coincidiendo en que alguien tenía que sacar a la vieja apestosa de la sala, Madame Hooch se hizo la amable y con un lindo hechizo levitador se la llevó a su cuarto entre los vítores y aplausos de los jóvenes, inclinando la cabeza como hacen los actores del teatro.

Kadyars pensó que no podía haber escogido un mejor día para hacer la broma… Aunque para Umbridge tenía algo especial en mente, a pesar de que Ginny Weasley se le había adelantado.

Los Gryffindors sonrieron ampliamente, sin decir nada. Sabían que ningún Slytherin podía enterarse del responsable de tan audaz broma, aunque disfrutaran tanto como el resto con ella.

- Te felicitamos Ginny Weasley y te proclamamos como la mente brillante de una nueva generación del desastre – Dijeron Seamus y Dean inclinándose reverenciosamente ante la joven en cuanto llegaron a la Sala Común.

G- Pero… Si yo no he hecho nada – Dijo la joven tímidamente entre los aplausos. Ron estaba muy orgulloso de su hermana-

R- Eres la digna heredera de los gemelos… -.

G- Gracias –

Lord Voldemort- ¿Trajiste lo que te ordené… Armand? -. Un hombre de rizos rubios e infantilmente desordenados se inclinó servilmente ante su Señor, alcanzándole una cajita de madera finamente tallada. Algunos Death Eaters le rodeaban en el estrecho espacio de la biblioteca.

Armand- Por supuesto, mi señor… Como usted me lo ha ordenado –

Lv- ¿Y a qué se debe vuestra tardanza? -. A través de la máscara blanca unos ojos color musgo se encontraron con otros rojos y rasgados

A- Discúlpeme. Tuve que cerciorarme de que el trabajo estuviera completo -. Respondió con su ronca voz.

Lv- Está bien… -. Dejó escapar, su lengua oteando el aire mientras revisaba el contenido y se aseguraba de que lo que necesitaba se encontraba a salvo. - ¿No te topaste con nadie? -. El hombre dejó que su cuerpo se estremeciera, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

A- Con una vieja amiga nada más… Sin embargo ella no supo reconocerme… -. Voldemort no le despegó los ojos de encima…

LV- Ya veo… Has cumplido mi mandato de buena manera… Me gustaría que el resto de mis seguidores fuera así de inteligentes, pero no puedo esperar mucho de ellos ¿no es así? -. Varios se movieron en sus puestos, algo nerviosos – Ahora, irás por mi querido Lucius… Necesito hablar con él… ¡El resto Idos! -. Lucius apareció un momento después, erguido e inmaterial como un fantasma… No, menos que eso, el despojo de un alma… Y aún así vibraba, sentía tantas cosas cerca de Su Señor… Volvía a ser el de años atrás, libre y sensual, irresistible veneno, intoxicante como una droga… Su verdadera esencia…

LV- Delacroix ha hecho bien las cosas. Tomadlo – Dijo despreocupadamente, indicando con su varita la mentada cajita de madera – Malfoy obedeció, calma y solemnidad en sus gestos, elegancia y belleza en las líneas de su rostro y su cabello, pincelado de sombras… Aterciopelando y matizando los rasgos de un asesino sin piedad. - ¿Cómo van las cosas?... ¿Dónde está lo que os he pedido? Bien sabéis que se ha acabado vuestro tiempo -. Lucius sintió escalofríos.  
Lucius- Mi Señor… -. Voldemort se acercó a él y empezó a acariciarlo en las mejillas… Buscaba en el fondo de su corazón alguna señal, pero no la halló… Malfoy era tan transparente como su hijo, a propósito…

LV- Tu hijo es un chico delicioso… Me gusta mucho -.

L- Sabía que le agradaría… -.

LV- Si… Se resiste un poco, pero nada que yo no pueda manejar ¿Sabes?... -.

Y la lengua de Voldemort rasgó el terciopelo para hacerlo completamente suyo otra vez… 


	34. 34

34 Pelitos de Colores… ¿No quedan Guay?

Madame Pomfrey era feliz… No sólo se trataba de que tendría ayuda (Algo necesario, considerando el éxito de los Surtidos Saltaclases de los Gemelos, y los chicos que no sabían usarlos) sino que la ayuda era divina: Un Medimago calificado que le cayó prácticamente, del cielo. Agatha Vane había estado muy poco rato en la escuela, en realidad no pasó del Sauce Boxeador, donde Minerva los aguardaba con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja… La hora de la cena ya había pasado y Umbridge, con el favor de Dios aún estaría en Shock, intentando entender qué rayos le había sucedido y por qué olía a jugo fétido…

Ag- Aquí está, Profesora McGonagall -. Murmuró secamente la mujer con su voz más ronca – Supongo que la escuela está en completo orden, ahora que el Ministerio ha tomado control otra vez… -. La morena se notaba bastante molesta ante la perspectiva de toparse con la mujer que más detestaba en la tierra y justamente la única que no podría hacer desaparecer del mapa con una linda Maldición Imperdonable…

Min- Si… Podría decirse algo así… Bueno, hace mucho frío y no quiero que el ayudante de Madame Pomfrey sea el primer paciente, así que, si me permites… -. Y con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza tomó a Uther Green por un brazo y se lo llevó, dejando a Vane sola… La mujer miró a través de las ramas del añoso árbol la luna llena que se asomaba muy suavemente tras nubes de tormenta… Remus ya estaba a salvo, había cambiado su actitud y no era necesario vigilarle…

¡Caín!

Tendría que hablar con Dumbledore sobre ello… Aunque si pillaba primero a Charlie las cosas serían más sencillas…

Bueno, habíamos quedado en que Lynn estaba preparando una nueva broma… Pero esta, como cualquier hechizo que llevara su marca para hacerle la vida infumable al resto, no hacía efecto inmediatamente… Tenía que pasar un rato para ver los resultados, y esta vez fue de acción nocturna… El día miércoles por la mañana todas las casas despertaron entre agudos gritos… Y mucho asombro. Empecemos por Ravenclaw…

Lucy-¡Dios! ¡Mi cabello! -. Ruri intentaba dormir y lanzó un par de manotazos al aire para acallar los chillidos de sus amigas…

Sofía- te está cambiando de color… -.

Danielle - ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso no son capaces de respetar… El sueño… Ajeno? -. LeGrand se quedó callada al notar que los cabellos de sus compañeras de cuarto estaban de un tono rosa chillón y un matiz verde limón… No se pudo aguantar la risa…

L- No te rías tanto… Tu pelo también es de colores… - A medida que iba hablando, el tono de cabello de Bloom cambiaba, pasando por los diferentes tono del rosa…

Ruri- ¡Cállense! ¡Quiero dormir! -. La chica salió finalmente de entre las colchas mientras la francesa iba disparada el baño para ver qué rayos sucedía. Cuando Duncan se levantó y salió de entre los doseles de su camita, sus amigas se largaron a reír de buena gana…

La joven tenía el pelo de un tono cereza, que de todas formas le sentaba muy bien. LeGrand regresó del baño con una cara de rabia que hacía que el rojo encendido de su pelo resaltara más que nunca… Pelirroja, lo que le faltaba…

En el Salón común de la Casa de Rowena se amontonaron todos los chicos y chicas. Algunos alumnos de primero lloraban desconsolados, en tanto unos de séptimo empezaban a sacarse muestras capilares para intentar desentrañar el misterio. Ni Chang ni Edgecombe aparecieron… El hechizo de Thomas McKellen estaba perdiendo efecto, y aunque se le habían caído todas las plumas y las arrugas estaban cediendo lentamente, aún no les crecía pelo… Sin embargo les tocó salir igual, por que la pelada la tenían de colores como todo el mundo…

Ese sí que era el colmo de la humillación.

Las muchachas de Puffieland corrían desesperadas de un lado a otro, mientras sus cabellos pasaban por todo el espectro de colores existente en la naturaleza… Y otros tonos inventados también. Sólo una de ellas no corría despavorida… Una que nadie sabía por qué había quedado en Hufflepuff, siendo que no lo parecía en absoluto.

Una joven delgada que se había vestido ya, cuando sus compañeras aún trataban de entender lo que les sucedía con el pijama puesto, de lindos ojos miel y cabello largo, cuidadosamente peinado y tono damasco.

Simplemente se puso de pie y decidió que si se trataba de algo general debería marchar a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey le diera un antídoto o algo así…

En Gryffindor se recibió la bromita con resignación. Ahora todos le preguntaban a Ginny si acaso los fuegos artificiales de los gemelos habían tenido una sorpresita de la cual ella no sabía…

G- Probablemente… ya saben que Fred y George son impredecibles -.

Dean- Entonces lo mejor es que enviemos una lechuza para pedirles el hechizo que acabe con esto – Así lo hicieron, decididos a no salir de la Torre hasta que les llegara la contestación.

Slytherin, en tanto, se desperezó y alarmó sin demasiados aspavientos y con una vaga idea de lo que les había ocurrido… Amén de lo evidente, claro está. Una de las pocas que parecía enfadada o asustada era Savrile… No le hacía chiste que su pelito lindo tuviera tonos tan horripilantes… Era contraproducente.

Sav- ¿Y ahora qué pasó? -. Estaba muy triste, pero Lynn no iba a soltar ni loca su antídoto. Ella, junto a Alexandra y Uther Green eran los únicos que no tenían el cabello de colores. Sería sospechoso, pero como los fuegos artificiales con canciones irrumpieron en medio de la cena, seguramente les echarían la culpa a los responsables de esa broma… Y como ella no había sido, ya que los Gryffindors se comportaban muy raro, nadie pensaría en ella… Tampoco es que le importara demasiado, pero bueno… Lo que es Shannon, no hizo comentario alguno. De cierta manera parecía saber algo que el resto no… Ella se comportaba de lo más normal que hay y no decía palabra alguna, por lo que su cabellera negra era todavía de un tono azul medianoche.

Por eso al salir de su cuarto con su uniforme perfectamente puesto, la niña de ojos grises tuvo que hacer aplomo de personalidad.

Pequeña e indiferente a la manera de comportarse del resto (Que pensaban sólo en la forma de quitarse el chiste) Justine lloraba desconsolada con su huroncito en brazos. Aún no se había puesto el uniforme y su hermosa camisola blanca de dormir con vuelitos, infantiles quizás, pero que en ella resultaban encantadores por decir lo menos, se desgranaba por sobre la alfombra cerca de la chimenea como vaporosas nubecitas en el cielo (verde) del verano. El animalito chillaba descontrolado, mientras el pelaje le cambiaba de tono, pero siempre muy cercano al rosa. No fue eso lo que sorprendió a Lynn, estaba acostumbrada a ver mocosos llorando con las bromas y eso, lo que le llamó la atención y casi hizo resbalar el bolso negro de su hombro derecho fue el que ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy estuviera tratando de consolar a la niña.

D- Tranquila, esto pasa con los días… -. Su tono era casi paternal. Pero ni con eso Lioncurt dejaba de llorar.

J- No es por mí, es por Trèsor -. Murmuraba mientras su mascota parecía calmarse un poco al notar que ella ya no sollozaba tanto. – No es justo que él esté así. Mi pelo no me importa, es él quien me interesa… -. Si a Kadyars le parecía increíble ver a Draco haciendo algo así, imagínense lo que significaba para el rubio. Usualmente él es frío y no le gustan las niñerías, como le llama a todo lo que una mujer hiciera, sin embargo no puede ver llorar a nadie, va contra su naturaleza… Esta vez, sin embargo, optó por quedarse y no marchar afuera. Malfoy parecía un payaso a medio maquillar con los tonos de su pelo, pero no le interesaba. Miedo al ridículo era un concepto que hacía mucho había dejado atrás. La joven de sexto se conmovió, y tal vez, de no haber estado ese imbécil, le hubiera dado un poco de antídoto al animalito ese, porque no era justo que él quedara en medio. Pensó en Sombra, su mascota, que ahora vivía en el Bosque Prohibido… A ella no le haría gracia que él pasara por lo que pasaba Trèsor.

D- Mira, vamos a ver a Snape… Él siempre sabe qué se debe hacer ¿bueno? -. La chica lo miró moquilleando un poco, sus ojitos castaños llenos de esperanza…

J- Si. Mi padrino sabrá qué hacer… -. Y se fueron, la niña aún en pijama, Malfoy vestido con el uniforme hacía rato…

¿Padrino? Se dijo Kadyars ¿Quién sería tan demente para nombrar padrino a Snape?

Lo que no sabían era que Snape no tenía ganas de atender a nadie.

He dicho que todos en la escuela fueron alcanzados por la bromita…

Snape se levantó ultra temprano, no por costumbre (no era muy bueno para despegarse de la cama) sino porque la maldita marca le ardía como los treinta mil demonios del infierno, y hasta que estuvo frente al espejo del baño y se lavó la cara no se percató de lo que ocurría…

Su cabello, maltratado, grasoso, con las puntas partidas, sin una sola cana… Y de un tono violeta pálido, casi amatista, imposible.

Sólo gruñó por respuesta a este nuevo espectáculo a sus costillas.

Metódico y de mente rápida como él solo, deduce que no es un hechizo… Así que calándose una toalla negra (Ni pregunten, es su color) sobre la cabeza a manera de capucha (no, no parece caperucita, pero casi) empieza a mirar entre sus ingredientes algo que pueda ayudarle… Estaba furioso, pero tenía que tragarse su odio antes de nada… Su pelo tenía que estar negro… Aunque con cierto humor pensó que el idiota de Black jamás habría ideado algo así… De seguro se revolcaría en su tumba si lo supiera…

D- ¡Profesor Snape! -. No era hora prudente para tocar, haciendo honor a la verdad. Ya había pasado un par de horas y Severus aún intentaba dar con el antídoto a esa cosa… Además, ya había tenido tiempo de hacer sus propias elucubraciones… Esta no era una de los gemelos, sólo le quedaba Kadyars…

Draco estuvo tocando la puerta durante un cuarto de hora sin obtener respuesta.

J- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? -. Inquirió, ya más tranquila.

D- No lo sé… ¡Profesor Snape, tenemos un problema! -.

¿Problema?... ¡Problema es lo que tendrá esa mocosa insolente cuando logre apretarle el cuello y ponerle azul la cara!

J- ¡Padrino! ¡Es trèsor! ¡Está de colores! -. Severus suspiró, completamente derrotado. Abrió la puerta mientras murmuraba algo así como "maldita la hora en que conocí a Lioncurt"…

Sev- ¿Qué pasó? -.

Como sino fuera obvio… ¿Qué me pasa hoy?...

Justine tenía el cabello de color marengo, nada bonito la verdad y Draco ya llevaba un tono verde-pantano espectacular.

D- Al parecer nos alcanzó a todos… -. Deja escapar, mirando fijamente la toalla sobre la cabeza de su maestro.

Sev- Tal vez… A ver, pásame a tu animalejo… -. Suelta con brusquedad. Lioncurt le alcanza la mascota, que chilla frenética en los brazos de Severus, como si este fuera a morderlo… - Obviamente es lo mismo… -.

J- Padrino… ¿Qué es eso? -. Pregunta la chica mirando un par de calderos hervir sobre una cocinilla improvisada con un lindo fuego móvil de tono verde esmeralda.  
Sev- Por favor, Justine. Para ti soy el Profesor Severus Snape -. Le corta de una. – Y me agradaría que ya no me dijeras más padrino -. Agrega casi lanzándole el bicho que quería, definitivamente, morderlo primero. Lo que le faltaba; Ese sustantivo evocaba la cara irritante de Sirius Black y unas ganas de pegarle a lo que tuviera enfrente se apoderaba de él con rapidez culposa… Culposa porque el tipo estaba muerto, nada más.

Los demás profesores afrontaron lo mejor que pudieron la perspectiva. Como Binns ya estaba muerto dio la clase de lo más tranquilo. Madame Hooch parecía fascinada con su tono azul rey hasta que abrió la boca para empezar con la lección de vuelo y cambió, cosa que le decepcionó mucho… N/A: No, es que a esta mujer yo la amo…, Flitwick llevó su pelo con dignidad, luego de haber intentado los mil y un hechizos que había inventando para librarse de las trastadas de los gemelos, sin éxito. Minerva fue más práctica y se metió el sombrero hasta las orejas. Sólo su rodete se veía de color…

Claro que los que fueron a las clases eran nada comparado con los que atiborraban la enfermería…

¿por qué sería?

No era por que alguien tuviera el antídoto en las manos, de facto…

Claudia Neón, de Hufflepuff fue la primera en tener la idea, y por lo tanto la primera en disfrutar de la amorosa atención de Uther Green… Era el cielo y todo por una tontería como tener el pelito de color rabanito… pero llegaron las otras y a Madame Pomfrey (con el pelo pasando de un tono verde pasto a uno fucsia) le tocó la desagradable tarea de gritonearlas a todas para que guardaran la compostura… Por que en su afán por ser las que estuvieran más cerca del nuevo enfermero lo estaban aplastando, y obviamente, manoseando, aprovechando el momento N/A: Te lo advertimos…

Madame Pomfrey – BASTA!!!! ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ES ESTO? ¿UNA PROCESIÓN? LAS QUIERO A TODAS FUERA DE MI ENFERMERÍA!!! YA!!!!! –

- Pero… -.

-NADA SEÑORITA PATIL… LO QUE PADECEN NO ES GRAVE, ASÍ QUE VÁYANSE A SUS SALAS COMUNES O A LAS SALAS DE CLASES QUE ES DONDE DEBERÍAN ESTAR ¡RAPIDITO!!!!! -. La mayoría decepcionadas, las que agarraron algo más que el numerito de atención mordiéndose los labios perversamente, todas se tuvieron que ir… Sólo quedó Claudia, que en el trajín se ganó un buen par de moretones… Pero no importaba, ahí estaba el apuesto Uther para untarle pomada…

En Gryffindor, ni el trío maravilla ni el dueto de los marginados se habían movido un centímetro. Hermione buscaba en los libros de hechizos y pociones algo que pudiera ayudarla, en compañía de Raphael, que llevaba el pelo amarillo pato. Ron suspiraba desconcertado, y Harry, con su cabellera antes azabache ahora de un lindo tono celeste (parecía punk con las mechas paradas como las llevaba) aguardaba la contestación de los Gemelos Weasley, que llegó tres horas más tarde. Potter lamentaba en aquel momento no tener un teléfono celular Muggle… Si la cosa funcionara dentro de Hogwarts, el trance hubiera sido más corto…

Finalmente Pig entró por una ventana abierta y dejó el pergamino sobre las rodillas de Ron, quien le regaló unas sobras de la cena del día anterior…

Hermanitos:

Con sumo pesar hemos de confesarles que nosotros no fuimos los responsables de aquella broma que nos relatan, pero si llegan a atraparlo díganle que lo felicitamos… Realmente hay que tener cojones para hacer algo así… ¡Qué pena que no hallan fotos!

(Nota de George:… Moriría de risa si Snape tuviera el cabello naranja pasión ¿ustedes no?)

Atte

Fred y George Weasley

Pd: Sobre alguna idea para revertir la broma… No se nos ocurre nada… Tal vez si alguno se rapara y nos enviara su pelo para analizarlo… 

Ron- ¡Ja! Qué gran momento para que los gemelos decidieran ser graciosos… -. Comentó de mal humor. Un Head Boy no tenía autoridad alguna si su cabello cambiaba de colores mientras estaba castigando a alguien…

Hermione- Ron Mira! -. Dijo la joven apuntando a la lechuza… Pig ululaba desconcertada y emocionada a la vez por la atención que todos le estaban prestando… Claro que no se había percatado de que tenía todas las plumas de color naranja que pasaba a un estrambótico tono té… Granger y Lupin se miraron. Margaret ya parecía tener la solución aún antes de que los demás comenzaran a sacar conclusiones.

Harry- Lo que sea que nos haya puesto el pelo así, estaba en la comida de ayer… -.

Ginn- Y de ser así, se trataría sólo de una poción… -. Todos se miraron…

Raphael- En cuanto pille a esa Slytherin… -. Murmuró molesto. Por supuesto que a él no le hizo gracia que el destino le hiciera caer en la misma broma que le jugó a Draco alguna vez.

Her- Tenemos que ir con Snape. Sólo él es capaz de ver los componentes y hacer el antídoto. Ron ¿posees alguna otra sobra? -. El muchacho asintió.

R- pero considero que la persona más apta para esto es madame Pomfrey… Si Snape ha caído en esta broma, primero que nada no nos atenderá y hasta podría quitarnos puntos si relaciona esto con los fuegos artificiales de los Gemelos… -.

Her- No creo que él… -.

Ron- No lo subestimes. Cualquier profesor que ha pasado una temporada con Fred y George, sobretodo si presenció la despedida del año pasado sabrá que esta es obra de ellos… Nada de raro que nos culpen sólo a nosotros… Somos los únicos que alguna vez le opusimos resistencia a esa vieja… -. Reflexionó.

Her- Así como lo dices suena lógico, además no fuimos discretos con eso de saber quién fue el culpable -. Todos decidieron que lo mejor era colarse hasta donde Madame Pomfrey y hablar con ella para que hiciera rápidamente el antídoto.

Era gracioso contemplar a los alumnos con sus pelitos de colores estrambóticos y Harry se sintió bastante aliviado al notar que los de Slytherin también habían caído. Sin ir más lejos, se toparon con Pansy parkinson, en compañía de Millicent Bulstrode. Iban cabizbajas hacia alguna parte, Pansy con su melena de un tono gris y a la maciza y brutal Bulstrode con su pelaje de color rosa pálido… Hermione se abstuvo de abrir la boca, porque llevaba un color café bastante decente…

Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería(luego de cruzarse con un batallón de Puffies muy enojadas). Uther ya estaba dedicado a Claudia y Madame Pomfrey se acercó a ellos, con una vena latiéndole en la frente.

MP- Ya dije que no era necesario que vinieran más alumnos. Los que les sucede no es grave -.

Raph- Madame Pomfrey, no se altere. Sabemos que esto no es de cuidado… -. Rebatió, mientras su pelo se volvía verde oliva.

Her- Creemos que tenemos lo que causó nuestras desgracias -. Completó con ansiedad -.

MP- Bueno, pasen y explíquenmelo, por favor -. Declaró con voz cansada. Otro grupito de niñas histéricas y se quedaba sin voz.

Todos entraron y el primero que se fijó en Uther fue precisamente Harry.

Claudia – AW! -.

Uth- Perdona… Creo que ya estás mejor. Pero es conveniente que te quedes -.

C- Por mí no hay problema -. Respondió la chica de lo más alegre. Potter se permitió alejarse del pelotón para investigar. Green le salió al encuentro bastante alegre. Podría cumplir con el encargo de Agatha antes de lo que se esperaba.

Uth- Hola! ¿Se te ofrece algo? -. Dijo en tono cortés.

H- ¿Quién eres? -.

Uth- Me llamo Uther Green- Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre la cicatriz del adolescente.

Her- Por eso creemos que lo que nos dejó el pelo así fue precisamente la comida que se sirvió en la cena -.

MP- MMMMH! Analizaré esto de inmediato. Si Dios lo quiere tendré el antídoto en un par de horas, o en su lugar el contrahechizo… -.

H- Sí… Soy Harry Potter -. Replicó de inmediato el muchacho, un poco cohibido. Encontraba denigrante presentarse con el pelo de color blanco, pasando nuevamente al azul…

Uth- Toma -. Dijo de repente acercándose a él. Estaba seguro de que nadie les prestaba atención – Es de Agatha -.Añadió, poniéndole el pergamino en la mano y cerrándole el puño. Un poco sorprendido, El Niño Que Sobrevivió se metió el papel en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Ron- ¡¿Qué haces?! -.

Ginn- ¿Y Quién es él? -.

MP- Mi nuevo ayudante… Se llama Uther Green… Él también estuvo en Hogwarts, hace algunos años atrás. Es Medimago -. Les informó la enfermera distraídamente

Ahora sí que me vendré a la enfermería Se dijo la pelirroja, pensando que tener dos hermanos como Fred y George, siempre dispuestos a abastecerla de bromas era una verdadera bendición…

Sev- Creo que ya está… -. Dijo sacando de uno de sus calderos una sustancia de color palta, y que soltaba un vapor de tono amarillo – Justinne, dame a ti bichejo… -. La joven le alzó a Trèsor sin vacilar…

En un dos por tres el hurón recuperó su tono natural; blanco.

Sev- Bien… No tiene un sabor agradable… -. Dijo sacando un poco para Lioncurt y para Malfoy. Los tres se tomaron la poción y aunque Draco hizo algunas arcadas agradeció ampliamente a su profesor por ser tan diestro… Volvía a ser rubio. Ahora podría burlarse tranquilamente del resto del mundo…

Gritos en un pasillo y Lynn sonrió perversamente. Dolores Umbridge iba de camino a la enfermería acompañada de Filch, el celador con el pelo color fresa, su cabeza de sapo cubierta con una gran manta rosa eléctrico.

Por desgracia madame Pomfrey no alcanzó a sacar a sus alumnos de la sala cuando Argus quitó la frazada y con un tic nuevo en su rostro le explicaba lo sucedido a la dulce señora.

(Todos)… ÓÒ

Bueno, ¿alguien se acuerda del héroe griego Perseo?...

Si es así, sin duda recordarán a la Gorgona…

Harry sonrió vagamente cuando se le vino a la mente aquella historia.

Kadyars se vengó de su maestra de una manera muy original

Balanceándose como si fueran a morder al más próximo en cualquier momento, treinta sierpes vivas y en perfecto estado de salud salían de la cabeza de la odiada mujer…

De estar viva, la Medusa hubiera muerto de la envidia al ver lo bien que le quedaban a la cruza de sapo con humana sus nuevos "Cabellos" 


	35. 35

35 Piezas de un Ajedrez Nocivo

Uther y Madame Pomfrey se pusieron de inmediato manos a la obra, luego de que el ayudante despidiera a una decepcionada Claudia Neón… Pero Harry no esperó a que el Medimago le diera las buenas noticias…

H- Bueno… Yo me voy a la biblioteca para ver mi tarea pendiente-. Granger le miró inquisidoramente, al igual que Ron. Raphael parecía muy absorto en su libro de aritmomancia para principiantes, pero escuchaba atentamente, por si acaso. Ginny miró a su hermano por sobre el hombro y con un gesto le dio a entender que le siguieran la corriente.

Ron- Está bien… Nosotros estaremos en la sala común… espero que Snape no te ponga otro cero… Vas a reprobar -. Potter asintió con la cabeza y se marchó… Su idea era ir a darse una vuelta por ahí y pensar…

- Harry Potter -. Se escuchó un murmullo en el pasillo que daba al Gran Salón. Los pasillos estaba muy poco transitados… Nadie con un poco de sentido común se aventuraría a salir con el pelo en esas condiciones para ser la burla del resto. Atendiendo al llamado, Harry se aventuró en una galería…

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que una Slytherin era quien le buscaba.

- Me llamo Alexandra Side -. Se presentó con gestos seguros. Potter se notó bastante desconcertado. Jamás una serpiente se le había acercado, y eso que llevaba años en Hogwarts.

H- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... -. Inquirió con desconfianza. Millones de veces había visto a la extranjera… Era amiga de Lynn Kadyars y eso significaba dificultades.

A- No te pongas a la defensiva Harry. Tengo algo que puede serte de utilidad… -. Sonrió enigmáticamente y de inmediato se acercó a él… A Potter le pareció siempre una chica atractiva, pero algo en ella le llevaba a desconfiar. De inmediato recordó las palabras de Agatha al despedirse de él…

/Desconfía de los hijos de los Mortífagos que conoces…/

De todas maneras tengo mi varita lista

H- ¿Y qué podría ser eso? -.

A- Pues… El antídoto a la broma de los pelos de colores. Como puedes ver mi cabellera está normal -.

H- No, muchas gracias. Puedo esperar un poco más. Ahora mismo… -.

A- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que eso será efectivo? Te vi, y sé que le han llevado muestras de comida a los enfermeros para que hagan el antídoto… -.

H- ¿Lo has hecho tú? -. Una risa dulce, como cuentas de vidrio cayendo al piso de dejó escuchar. Side dejó que unos rizos descansaron sobre sus hombros.

A- No, pero sé cómo puede revertirse… No es algo grave, y puedes aguardar a que Snape o Pomfrey hallen el antídoto, sin embargo me ofendería mucho que despreciaras mi trabajo -. Potter lo meditó un poco. Confiarse le había costado muchas veces sangre y sustos… Sin embargo se dijo que un Slytherin no sería tan imprudente como para conducirlo a una trampa sin ceremonia… Eso sería subestimarlos…

H- Vale, haré lo que quieras… -.

A- No te preocupes no es veneno… -. Susurró extendiéndole un frasquito con una poción – No tengo razones para hacerte daño, si es a eso a lo que temes… -. Potter, aún desconfiando se tomó el brebaje. Sabía a rayos, aunque nada había superado jamás a la Multijugos…

Tarán!, pelo negro azabache otra vez.

A- ¿Lo ves? Puedo ser de Slytherin, sin embargo siento "debilidad" por ti, así que estoy para lo que gustes -. Y se largó.

Potter se aseguró de desaparecer un rato más…

Finalmente Uther Green dio con el antídoto para la broma de Lynn, así que de inmediato se repartió entre los alumnos y antes de la hora de la comida estaban todos con sus cabelleras originales. El único que se resistió a tomársela fue Kenji Urashima. Le gustaba su peinado nuevo y quería conservarlo a toda costa. Entre los alumnos se rumorearon muchas cosas, sin embargo todo quedó en nada y los de Slytherin no dijeron nada acerca de sus sospechas… Snape no salió de su cuarto hasta que se aseguró de que había un antídoto fabricado ya… Sólo Draco y Justinne beberían de lo que él preparara…

En cuanto a Umbridge… Luego de que volviera de la inconsciencia por el shock se le administró el preparado. Obviamente no le funcionó la poción de Uth, así que tuvo que quedarse con la cabeza igual y exigirle a Snape que le hiciera un antídoto rápidamente… Bajo la amenaza de despedirlo si no se apresuraba…

Claro que Severus dijo que costaría mucho trabajo fabricar una fórmula que acabara con su padecimiento…

Se atrevió a molestarme… Ahora que pague las consecuencias Se dijo el profesor, mientras ponía cara de niño bueno ante el cansado Director de la escuela y explicaba sus razones…

A pesar de todo… Kadyars no había quedado al descubierto, así que no era necesario aplicarle castigos ni nada de eso… Era una buena Slytherin.

Luego de conversarlo mucho, todos los de la OF decidieron que dejar entrar a Caín estaba bien… Los vampiros eran criaturas de las que todos deberían cuidarse, no sólo Remus Lupin, por ello no les vendrían mal un par de clases extras de un verdadero cazador. Nymphadora Tonks, Auror inteligente aunque un poquito torpe, venció su odio hacia Agatha Vane en pos de un bien común y superior.

Nymphadora - ¿Podemos confiar en ese sudamericano o lo que sea? -. Agatha la hubiera matado de no significar ello un grave problema para con Remus… El licántropo parecía apreciar mucho a la joven Auror…

Ag- Chileno y esa boquita tuya seguirá en su lugar cuando Remus Lupin se dé la vuelta -. Amenazó Agatha – Le ha salvado la vida a Charlie Weasley y es un Vampire Slayer reconocido por los verdaderos magos ¿Alguna otra credencial? Si temes tanto que se vuelva del lado de Voldi, debo informarte que me ha pedido expresamente que me haga cargo de su hermana menor el año que viene… Si fuera a traicionarnos ciertamente no dejaría con nosotros algo tan preciado para él ¿no lo crees?- Vane estaba de tan mala leche que Tonks decidió no insistir más. A la mujer le fastidiaba sobremanera que todo el mundo se sintiera con derecho a cuestionar sus propuestas… Con Arthur no era igual…

A ver, ¿Lograste tu objetivo o no? El resto da igual Agatha… Por ahora tu prioridad es cerciorarte de que Potter está pensando con la cabeza… Uther ¿Por qué demonios no me has avisado nada? .

Ag- Nymphadora… -.

N- ¡No me digas así! -. Vane hizo una mueca de fastidio. No era su culpa que su madre le haya puesto ese nombre.

Ag- Lo que quieras Tonks… Recuerda que ya debes alistar tus cosas… -. Remus se acercó a las dos chicas y alcanzó a escuchar lo último… Era cierto, Vane debía hacer la misión que Fudge le había encomendado… Molesto, Albus se preguntó qué rayos estaba pensando Cornelius… ¿Cómo pensaba que era la forma correcta de vencer a Voldemort era trayendo más gente del departamento de Misterios a Inglaterra?. Sin saberlo, podría estarle dando nuevas armas al enemigo…

N- Sí… No sé por qué me mandaron contigo… Yo quería quedarme -. Protestó. La mujer sonrió, ya que ella la había pedido especialmente para esta misión.  
Ag- No lo sé… Ya sabes que el viejo está un poquito mal… -. Respondió con su tonito más inocente

Remus no se la tragó.

En Hogwarts, en tanto, la profesora Grubbly-Plank era la única triste, ya que el regreso de Hagrid era inminente, como le comunicó el director con una mal disimulada sonrisa. Luego de enterase de que Umbridge parecía la Gorgona Medusa y estaba encerrada en su cuarto hasta que pudieran hallar un antídoto a la poción de chasco, los alumnos recorrían libres los pasillos… En tanto los de la brigada Inquisitorial, sin poder alguno para hacer lo que les viniera en gana, andaban callados y tensos… Anotando mientras tanto los movimientos de sus odiados compañeros para tomar venganza… Aprovechando las circunstancias extraordinarias, el ED Decidió que lo mejor era hacer una reunión relámpago para desempolvar un poco las últimas técnicas que habían aprendido…

No tenían ni la más puta idea de lo que sucedería entonces…

Potter y sus amigos salieron de la Torre Gryffindor juntos. Hermione tuvo que disculparse ante Raphael, diciendo que tenía una reunión de Head Boys con Ron y aprovechaban el viaje hacia el Despacho de los Prefectos para dejar a Harry en la biblioteca y darle la lista de libros para su tarea de Herbología pendiente…

Naturalmente Lupin no se tragó esa…

Para sorpresa del Joven, Margaret ya le estaba esperando en un recodo del pasillo, pero Black delató su presencia sólo cuando el Trío Maravilla estaba lo bastante lejos como para escucharlos…

Mar- SHHHT! -. El sobrino de Remus aguzó su oído. – A tu derecha… cerca del tablero de anuncios… -. Con un poco de sorpresa el estudiante notó la cara expresiva de su amiga, aunque las sombras del atardecer no dejaban ver de su rostro más que un ojo y el lunar en forma de lágrima que adornaba su mejilla, así que el heredero de Marauder se acercó con lentitud y disimulo, mientras Neville y Dean Thomas salían charlando animadamente sobre la Mibulus Mimbletonia y sus nuevos brotes… Raphael de inmediato reconoció una capa invisible que Potter solía usar a veces para salirse a la Torre de Astronomía por lo que su amiga no logró causar tanto impacto como quería en un principio.

Mar- ¿estás listo? -.

Raph- A pesar de que decidieron reunirse de un momento a otro, logré averiguarlo -.

Mar- Yo pensaba avisarte, pero sólo cuando los demás salieran… ya sabes, si entraba a la Sala con la capa corría el peligro de ser pasada a llevar y quedar al descubierto -. Murmuró la joven, dejándole espacio a su compañero para que partieran de una buena vez a descubrir el secreto de Harry y demostrar que el Dueto Marginado les adelantó el paso magistralmente…

Raph- ¿Le robaste la capa a Potter? -. Inquirió mientras bajaban por la estrecha escalera con cuidado y rapidez… No fuera a ser que alguien se hubiera quedado rezagado y los atropellara…

Mar- No… Yo tengo mi propia capa. Me la regaló Viktor Krum -. Replicó la muchacha, no sin cierto dejo de indirecta demasiado directa. Lupin estaba perfectamente al tanto de lo sucedido dos años atrás entre el jugador de Bulgaria y su querida Hermione, sin embargo eso a él no le incumbía… Era cosa del pasado…

Con calma, siguieron a los últimos atrasados de la reunión hasta el Salón de Godric y escucharon atentamente la contraseña… Por lo que se propusieron esperar un poco más para hacer su gran entrada y dejar al ED como el grupo de tontos que era…

Harry y los demás ya llevaban un buen rato tratando de organizarse. Los chicos de las otras Casas se mostraban un poco nerviosos por los que Harry y sus amigos fueran a decir… Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas extrañas y la verdad, lo que querían averiguar era quién les había dejado el pelo de colores o algo así… Luna se veía bastante tranquila, pero Cho Chang nunca apareció… Y eso que Harry quería verla. Samantha Shrewd llegó puntual, aunque estaba muy asustada… La reacción de Potter al verla podría ser muy mala, considerando que él la creía tan culpable del regreso de Umbridge como a las chicas de séptimo año… La Raven estaba completamente segura de que el Gryffindor había sido el causante de aquella broma tan cruel y en parte también lo detestaba… Sus sentimientos respecto al Niño Que Sobrevivió eran muy, muy confusos. Penélope Gray estaba junto a Neville, quien le relataba animadamente sobre las últimas novedades en el invernadero siete, y el resto cuchicheaba a placer sobre las últimas noticias del exterior, que en honor a la verdad, hay que decirlo, les llegaban bastante distorsionadas…

Y por supuesto las chicas hablaban sobre Uther Green, el apuestísimo enfermero que ya era propiedad exclusiva de las muchachas de Hufflepuff, porque ellas lo vieron primero. Slytherin tenía a Draco Malfoy, y Gryffindor a Raphael Lupin.

Harry- Buenas, y bienvenidos a esta reunión extraordinaria del Ejército de Dumbledore. Quería, antes que nada, que habláramos sobre la situación con Dolores Umbridge en Hogwarts… -.

Zacharias Smith – Es espantosa, no hay que hablar mucho al respecto -. Potter se enojó mucho al escucharlo – Lo único que hay que hacer es sacarla de aquí, tal y como los gemelos lo hicieron el año anterior, pero hay que asegurarse de que no vaya a regresar jamás -.

Hermione- Eso es obvio ¿NO? -. Intervino aún antes de que su compañero pudiera abrir la boca. Al fin y al cabo, la idea del grupo era de ella – Sin embargo, no podemos proponer ideas hasta que dejes de interrumpir… ¿O es que acaso tienes algún plan ya preparado? -. El chico se calló de inmediato.

Harry- Bien. Ellos lo han expuesto de manera muy clara -. Siguió Harry, fulminando con la mirada a Smith. Ron contemplaba todo con una nueva perspectiva ahora. Había seguido metiéndose a escondidas en el Salón y hablando con Claire… Las cosas eran más sencillas de lo que había pensado alguna vez. En realidad, las razones para complicarse eran nimias en comparación con las posibilidades múltiples que ofrecía la infraestructura de Hogwarts. Lo que Weasley buscaba ahora era precisamente lo opuesto a lo que durante su vida había deseado. Su mente era más lúcida que nunca y por ello no quería llamar la atención sobre sí en lo más mínimo… 

Harry- Umbridge no ha endurecido las condiciones de vigilancia respecto del año pasado y hay que preguntarse por qué esto no se ha llevado a cabo, siendo que se trataba de lo más lógico, ahora que los Mortífagos están libres y los asesinatos se suceden sin parar… esa tipa nos ha permitido demasiadas libertades. Su Brigada Inquisitorial está un poco desarmada y no han hecho nada en serio… Aún no nos atrapan ni nos han marcado de alguna manera… Y eso que sabe los nombres de muchos de nosotros… Pudiendo anularnos no ha hecho más que hablar y hablar sobre lo que su antecesora hizo para entrenarnos. Me consta que en los cursos inferiores Agatha Vane los ha estado preparando en Defensa contra un posible ataque a la escuela, y algunos de los más pequeños están muy asustados. Sin embargo a los de quinto y sexto año los ha entrenado para pelear de igual a igual contra Death Eaters… En cuyo caso podemos decir que nos falta saber más sobre las Criaturas Oscuras, que se están aliando a Voldemort… -.

Samantha- Pero Harry… ¿A ti realmente te consta que las Criaturas Oscuras le juraron fidelidad a Voldemort? -.

H- Por supuesto. El que los Dementores de Azkabán son sus aliados más grandes es algo sabido por todos… Ellos buscan almas inocentes y culpables, no necesitan saber si acaso son de sangre limpia o sangre sucia… Los Muggles son sus presas favoritas… Los no magos no tienen defensa posible porque para ellos son invisibles… Los vampiros le son fieles y los lupinos también han comenzado a acercarse a él… -. Lo último lo dijo con rabia. Remus era un traidor a su raza, luchaba por los humanos y aunque lo que decía era verdad no podía dejar de pensar que Lupin tenía millones de razones para serle fiel al Dark Lord… Los vampiros lo atacaban con saña, como Agatha se lo había dicho… Su suerte le azoraba sobremanera… El último Marauder no podía morir, no lo soportaría… - Ellos buscan venganza por las humillaciones que nuestros abuelos y padres les han propinado, quieren dominar, y aunque las razones de Voldemort puedan no serles válidas, lo que él les ofrece es mil veces más atractivo que lo que nosotros podemos brindarles…- Varios de los chicos presentes recordaron a Remus… Sabían lo que él era y lo conocían como un maestro amable y muy atento… ¿Acaso él también buscaría venganza? ¡¿Cómo saberlo?!...

R- No podemos olvidar a las otras Criaturas, esas que viven escondidas en los bosques… Tenemos muchos enemigos. Voldemort (Ahora no le daba miedo decir su nombre) ha estado muy tranquilo, en comparación a las cosas que nos relataron a muchos de nosotros, no ha realizados destrozos a gran escala… -.

H- Eso sólo quiere decir una cosa… Aguarda algo o está buscando un elemento que pueda serle de utilidad… Es eso lo que no sabemos. Sin embargo tenemos todo lo que nuestros padres nos han contado de él y sus años de terror… -. Tomó aire – Se los repito cada vez que tenemos la oportunidad de reunirnos, y ahora es más imperioso que nunca que lo tengan claro. Ya no estamos aquí para aprender hechizos que no nos quieren enseñar, no estamos rompiendo reglas porque nos parece divertido o porque no tenemos nada mejor que hacer… Somos soldados, y nos preparamos para una guerra que puede estallar en cualquier momento – Muchos se asustaron un poco. Hermione le apretó disimuladamente el brazo a Harry, pero él no respondió. Necesitaba que los que tenían miedo lo manifestaran y se largaran del grupo… Él había entendido a fuerza de golpes que el miedo era lo único que hacía débiles a los hombres, y no permitiría a nadie cargarle la culpa de una muerte… No más. Él no permitiría traidores, muchos se cambiaron de bando 17 años atrás sólo por eso… Y no respetaron amigos y deberes, sólo huyeron para salvar su propia vida…

Margaret – Por lo que veo Harry Potter tiene una vena de Político Muggle muy poco explotada… Sin embargo le falta práctica ¿no lo crees Raphael Lupin? -. Los dos jóvenes se abrieron paso entre sus compañeros de manera majestuosa, muchos rostros contemplándoles con asombro indecible… Hermione y Ron no podía creerlo, mucho menos Harry.

H- ¿Có… -.

M- ¿Cómo los descubrimos? No son tan inteligentes como pensaban, después de todo… -. Replicó la muchacha irónicamente. Y con la misma desfachatez con que le arrebató el anillo de su familia a Potter alguna vez añadió – Realmente no mereces ser llamado miembro de la familia Black, Potter… -. Lupin miraba con detención la reacción de Granger. La muchacha parecía muy enojada, pero al mismo tiempo completamente admirada de lo que ambos habían hecho… Black siguió en su monólogo – Bonito lugar… -.

H- Vete o te pondré una Obliviate… - Por toda respuesta la morena desenvainó su katana y Lupin sacó su varita, apoyándola.

M- Pues tendrás que intentarlo… -. En ese momento Margaret era irritantemente parecida a Lynn… Ginny se preguntó si eso sería una característica de los chicos de Aoi… 

Raph – Deberías darte contra una pared Harry -. Le dijo medio amistoso, medio irónico – te preocupaste tanto de alienarnos que sólo conseguiste despertar nuestra curiosidad… -.

M- Todos tenemos nuestros propios métodos, no mires a nadie… debemos decir que tienes amigos muy fieles, pero no te servirá de nada si pretendes enfrentarte a Voldemort y limpiar el nombre de Sirius Black…-.

H- ¿Y qué se supone que necesito Margaret? -. Replicó Potter, siguiendo el Manual de Carreño para cuando debe enfrentar a una bola de intrusos metiendo la nariz donde no les interesa o algo así…

Raph- Nuestra proposición es esta. Nos dejas entrar o los de Slytherin y Umbridge se pondrán muy contentos al saber de tu grupo… -. Potter comprendió que no lo hacían por maldad, sólo estaban ofendidos por la manera en que se habían comportado con ellos y buscaban que Harry les pidiera una disculpa. Hermione estaba muy sorprendida por la manera en la que Raphael hablaba y no pudo menos que sentirse un poco culpable por no preocuparse más de convencer a Harry… Aunque también estaba muy enojada por esta forma de pedir entrada…

Ron- ¿Y qué impedirá que les echemos una Obliviate de todas maneras? Somos muchos -. Dijo en un tono de voz que nadie le había escuchado antes… Era como si supiera que Margaret y Lupin temían que precisamente pasara esto…

Raph- Vamos Weasley… ¿Me dirás que no conoces nuestras habilidades? -. Granger se acercó al moreno…

Her-Harry sabes muy bien por qué ellos están acá… No necesitamos peleas… No ahora -. Los demás volvían a murmurar entre ellos… Él entendió que era así, y decidió ceder… Por esta vez. No era necesario que la amistad entre ellos fuera fuerte, como entre los Marauders. Por otro lado, el chico pensó que teniendo a Black cerca le sería más fácil arrebatarle el anillo de Sirius…

H- Será como digan… Si tanto desean entrar a mi grupo… -. Replicó finalmente, en tono irónico, ya una característica en su personalidad.

B- Muy bien, y en cuanto a lo que estaban hablando… tenemos que preparnos para una invasión a Hogwarts en cualquier momento… No pongan caras de asombro. Hogwarts es el reino de Dumbledore, su más grande opositor… Es natural que quiera empezar por aquí su invasión en serio-.

- Peeves… -. El poltergeist de la escuela había estado muy tranquilo. A pesar de que la vieja había vuelto y el juramento que le hizo a los gemelos Weasley aún continuaba en pie, no había tenido necesidad de hacer nada… Alguien se le estaba adelantando y consideraba que eso de las serpientes en la cabeza era supremo… Así que continuó tarareando "A Weasley Vamos a Coronar" distraídamente mientras flotaba varios metros arriba de la persona que le llamaba. – Peeves, tengo algo que te va a interesar… Bombas fétidas- Continuó la melosa vocecita de chica. Entonces el fantasma se dignó a mirar hacia abajo… Era Lynn Kadyars.

Peeves- ¿Sí? -.

Lynn- Mira, te las he traído… Son todas tuyas para que juegues un poquito… -. Replicó la muchacha, dejando una gran bolsa en el piso. Aún desconfiando un poco, el fenómeno sobrenatural se acercó al suelo para mirar… Eran bombas muy buenas, de las que vendían en Zonko…

P- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? -. Le inquirió rápidamente. Los únicos que le regalaban cosas para que alborotara eran Fred y George y siempre le pedían favores. La muchacha puso su mejor cara de yo no fui

L- ¿Yo? Nada… Pero si haces un trato conmigo podrías tener más de estas… Para que hagas lo que mejor te parezca con ellas… -.

P- A ver, dime qué es lo que quieres… -.

L- Bueno. Son dos cosas… Cada mes recibirás lo que pidas, siempre y cuando me ayudes… -. Lynn puso sus ojos sobre los de Peeves y este se dijo que aunque no le regalara nada haría lo que ella ordenara… Podía ver la picardía y la maldad traviesa a su alrededor como un aura muy poderosa… Le gustaba mucho. – Antes que anda quisiera que obedecieras mis órdenes al pie de la letra y la otra es que… Sacaras fotos para mi -.

P- ¿Fotos? Yo… Bueno -. Repuso embelesado por los ojos de Lynn. Kadyars le extendió la cámara, una moderna 'Kanon' hechizada, de esas que eran chiquititas y portables… El poltergeist pensó en sus viejos amigos… - Pero tengo una condición ¿eh? -. Dijo rápidamente.

L- Dímela… -.

P- ¿Me darías una copia de las fotos para mandárselas a mis amigos? -.

L- Por supuesto – Concedió sin vacilar – Las copias que quieras -.

P- Y ¿Saca las fotos en colores? -. Inquirió revisando minuciosamente el artefacto…

L- Si. En movimiento y a todo color… Las primeras fotos que vas a sacar son las de Umbridge con las serpientes en la cabeza -.

P- Muy bien -. Y tomando las bombas se marchó para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Filch… Había que estrenar el regalo.

Kenji- ¡Kadyars-sama! -. Gritó a unos dos metros de ella y se acercó. El pasillo por que deambulaban era solitario, así que sólo los contemplaban algunas armaduras y gárgolas…

L- Hola Urashima-Kun ¿Cómo estás? -. El muchacho venía con su pelo de colores todavía.

K- Muy bien senpai… -. Y luego continuó, sonriente – Yo quisiera saber si tenía más de esa poción para hacer que el tono del pelo cambie… -.

L- Yo no hice eso… Fueron los fuegos artificiales – Se defendió la chica. Kenji siguió con su sonrisa adorable y pícara.

K- Kadyars-sama yo he visto cada una de sus bromas en Aoi… Me ofendería que me considerara incapaz de reconocer su firma en cada travesura -. Le dijo en un susurro muy serio. Lynn se supo atrapada.

L- Está bien – Replicó de mal talante – Pero me tienes que conseguir algunos ingredientes que se me acabaron -.

K- No hay problema -.

L- Ah! A propósito… Lo de la gata estuvo genial, te felicito -.

K- Así que sabe que fui yo… -.

L- Por supuesto… "El sello Aoi" siempre presente -.

Lucius contemplaba en su bello despacho la caja de madera que Voldemort le había entregado, mientras pensaba en Draco y en lo que estaba haciendo. Hace muchos años atrás Lucius no había tenido remordimientos, nada le importaba, sin embargo ahora era padre y debía dejar un legado… Draco estaba siendo seducido por Voldemort, él lo sabía de sobra… No se trataba de remordimientos, Severus los tenía por los dos… Sólo se trataba de que su guerra ahora no tenía sentido. Delacroix confirmó con medias palabras que Agatha Larson estaba viva y que andaba en pasos extraños… No fue difícil hilar eso y el que una Agatha Vane enseñara en Hogwarts… Si él aún conservara su puesto en la Junta Escolar habría tenido una nueva oportunidad de liquidarla y no dejar huellas de la hija ilegítima de su padre… Mmmmh, por ahora no había nada qué hacer… Llegaría ella solita para esperar a ser asesinada… Si Severus Snape le importaba tanto como decía en la época oscura, sería así… Pasando a otro tema, el rubio se acomodó la cabellera con esa soltura gatuna que su hijo heredó tan bien y abrió la caja. Se suponía que contenía algunas cosas que debía guardar, pero como Psiqué hizo alguna vez, no pudo soportar la tentación de abrir y ver qué había adentro… ¿Por qué su amado Señor se interesaba tanto por una sencilla caja?... Debía descubrir el misterio; sabía que de alguna forma estaba relacionado con lo que Bellatrix había ido a hacer a tierras lejanas alguna vez, no sólo lo de Karkarovv, otras cosas… Malfoy estaba celoso de Delacroix, de Bellatrix, de todos aquellos que pudieran compartir con Voldemort algún secreto que a él le fuera ocultado… Sin embargo a Lucius no le aguardaba el destino del Hades en el fondo de esa arca de madera tallada… Y rota, como pudo contemplar con atención nuestro querido amigo, sino que otra cosa…

Dos piezas de un ajedrez Muggle rodaron por el escritorio de manera ruidosa… La luz del día se colaba apenas, somnolienta luego de una linda noche de descanso… Entonces, al ver esas piezas Lucius sintió que todo el cansancio de esos años pasados le caía sobre los hombros con una pesadez letal… Malfoy no sabía qué significaban exactamente aquellas piezas para su Señor, sin embargo a él le evocaban recuerdos amargos… Con sumo cuidado, sus dedos temblando por ese recuerdo horrible, el rubio caballero de la alta sociedad tomó las dos piezas y las miró con detención… Alfil y Peón… Negros. El Alfil era de bello marfil pintado a mano, como era posible apreciar por el tacto… Una figura humana perfecta, que sugería la pieza de la época renacentista. La celada era engastada en plata y llevaba un precioso estandarte en miniatura, de amatista también engarzada. El pequeño lienzo de madera llevaba un blasón muy bien detallado… con la figura de una serpiente en el centro… Pero no se trataba de la insignia de Slytherin… Era ésta completamente diferente… medía casi cinco centímetros, bastante grande la verdad. El peón, en tanto, no era de madera, sino de piedra sólida… Algunos trozos de cristal, probablemente cuarzo de baja calidad hallábanse incrustados, produciendo débiles destellos blancos… En cuanto a la forma, no se podía esperar un gran detalle, pero indudablemente era arte gótico, a juzgar por las líneas remarcadas de la piedra y la rudeza de las curvas… Era una forma semihumana y en lo que es la celada (Si lo representamos como en una armada real) tenía un trozo de esmeralda engastada… Alfil y Peón…

Uno más cerca, otro más lejos del Rey, pero siempre defendiéndole…

Unos suaves golpes sacan a Lucius de sus pensamientos.

L- Pasa Narcissa -. Ordena con voz seca… Había vivido tantos años con aquella mujer que podía sentirla desde la escalera, a metros del escritorio y también era capaz de saber de sus estados de humor sólo por el sonido de sus pisadas… Llevaba la sangre Black, por lo que una voluntad de hierro le dominaba desde la punta de su pelo rubio hasta el final de sus carísimos zapatos de diseñador. Siempre a la moda (era tan pretenciosa como su primo Sirius cuando joven) amaba sentir las túnicas de seda contra su piel, siempre en tono que favorecieran la palidez de su piel y el azul de sus ojos… Lucius jamás se había preocupado mucho por el confort de su mujer… Debido a sus múltiples deberes, se encargaba de darle el dinero y dejarla administrar a su antojo los bienes de la familia, que Narcissa había cuidado y aumentado con bellas obras de arte Muggle (¿Por qué privarse de un Renoir cuando lo podías comprar? El tipo está muerto, da lo mismo si es mago o no) que hacían de la sala de la Mansión Malfoy una mini galería de arte que no tenía nada que envidiarle al mejor coleccionista americano. La única vez que los dos tuvieron una discusión fuerte fue cuando Lucius se encaprichó con la idea de mandar a Draco a Durmstrang… Era el colegio más avanzado en magia negra de toda Europa y además tendría la oportunidad de verle la cara al imbécil de Karkarovv. Sin embargo Narcissa dijo en todos los tonos e idiomas que conocía que su hijo se quedaría cerca de ella a costillas de lo que fuera… Y así se hizo. Ahora Lucius pensaba que a lo mejor no era tan mala idea que el muchacho estuviera en esa escuela… Servía a Lord Voldemort de una forma cuyos alcances jamás imaginaría… La mujer entra en el despacho, con una falsa expresión de docilidad. De inmediato repara en los juguetes que Lucius lleva en las manos y empieza a hablar.

N- Quisiera saber qué has sabido de Bella, y de Draco -. Exige con dureza mal disimulada. En un comienzo ella se había opuesto a la idea de que su hijito fuera Death Eater, pero cuando Voldemort liberó a su hermana cambió rápidamente de idea… Lucius se sienta en su butacón y entrelaza sus manos de manera misteriosa, mientras no quita sus ojos de las figuras desiguales frente a él. Detesta a su cuñada y su mujer no lo sabe…

L- Mi cuñada está muy bien, regresará muy pronto… Servía a Nuestro Señor… Y Draco ya consiguió hace mucho los papeles que le pediste, no sé para qué sigues fastidiándolo. Él tiene otras cosas que hacer -.

Narcissa- A diferencia tuya Lucius, Draco sí me importa más allá de un instrumento para el Dark Lord -. Replicó con algo de enfado – Me preocupa su seguridad en Hogwarts… -.

L- No olvides Narcissa… Que tú decidiste no enviarlo a Durmstrang… -. Recalcó cansinamente.

N- Y no me arrepiento de ello. Ahora yo me sentiría peor luego de que asesinaron a su director… Aunque te duela, Albus Dumbledore ha sabido mantenerse en pie… -. Malfoy le alcanza un sobre blanco a su mujer, acallándola. Por supuesto que no hace notar las contradicciones de la dulce Narcissa, pero bueno, ella lo verá algún día… Más seguro estaría Draco en cualquier otro lado…

L- Te la ha mandado hace poco. Ahora me gustaría que me dejaras solo, necesito hacer algunas cosas importantes -. La mujer se siente satisfecha y se marcha con su paso elegante y dulce. El rubio suspira y apoya el rostro sobre sus manos, como hacen los niños cuando están aburridos o tristes…

Me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y cambiar algunas cosas… 


	36. 36

36 Fotografías y Reportes de última hora

Haciendo honor a la sangre que lleva en las venas, Harry se olvidó de la carta de Agatha hasta el día jueves por la tarde, cuando Uther se acercó para preguntarle si acaso tenía lista la contestación… El Niño Que Sobrevivió tuvo que admitir que estaba tan enojado con Vane por haberse ido de la escuela que no tuvo razones poderosas para recordar su carta, pero de inmediato se puso al día con eso…

Harry:

Remus se ha reestablecido por completo y ahora se prepara para seguir buscando Algo que no le puede decir a nadie porque es secreto. Pero no te preocupes por su salud. He contratado al mejor Vampire Slayer para que lo cuide (Sin que se dé cuenta claro). Ahora, lo que importa. Por favor Potter, mira bien lo que hace Malfoy… Cuando me fui te lo dije y te lo repito; ese chico se está convirtiendo en una copia de su padre, no es de fiar. Espero que me hayas hecho caso y sigas con la Oclumancia y revisaras entre los nuevos prospectos qué podría servirte pata tu ED famoso… Ojalá no la estén pasando tan mal con la sapo… La carta era para avisarte que no podré serte de utilidad por un buen tiempo. Tengo que hacer una misión muy importante para el Ministerio de la Magia y partiré a más tardar esta otra semana… Me he dedicado a dejar mis pendientes resueltos, y por ello me gustaría que si necesitaras algo, me lo dijeras. Este día jueves por la noche Elrond irá a ver a Uther y recogerá la contestación a mi misiva. Uther Green asistió a Hogwarts hace muchos años, con Bill, y le conozco. Por ello te digo que en mi ausencia él estará para lo que sea que necesites. Es una persona discreta y confiable, así que no dudes en pedirle lo que sea que necesites.

Agatha -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía ser que Agatha se marchase fuera de Londres, era imposible. Ella fue la única persona que se acercó a él y le abrió su mente para acompañarlo en el duelo… Le había hablado más sobre su padre que cualquiera… le había dado la esperanza de volver a ver a Sirius, le dio el anillo de los Black…

La muy perra tenía muuuuuuchas cosas que explicar…

Era ya bastante tarde y Uther observaba a Harry con detención… Tenía ganas de acercarse a él, Potter estaba pasando por la peor etapa de la vida de un ser humano… Cuando tomaba decisiones que destrozarían su vida o la mejorarían… Y esas consecuencias sólo podría apreciarlas cuando fuera un adulto…

H- ¿Tienes pergamino y pluma? -.

Uth- mh?... Si… -. De inmediato el Medimago le alcanzó lo que necesitaba y Potter escribió dos líneas y dobló el papel sin dejar que el otro chico observara su contenido.

H- Eh… ¿Vendrá Elrond, el gato a buscar este papel? -. Green puso cara de ¿tú tampoco puedes entenderlo verdad?

Uth- Si… Ya sabes, es una mujer bastante extraña… -. Harry lo meditó un poco antes de responder… Estaba confiando en mucha gente sin confiar… Se preguntó si acaso no estaba actuando de manera precipitada otra vez…

H- Está completamente loca… Disculpa… ¿Tú sabes cuándo se va? -. Los ojos azules de Green buscaron algo más en la esmeralda de Harry.

Uth- El miércoles de la próxima semana, a más tardar… Se llevará a algunos amigos para que la ayuden… -. En ese momento Elrond maulló y se subió a las piernas de Harry, para lamerle la cara amistosamente. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta del tiempo que el animalito llevaba en la enfermería. Sin perder el tiempo, Green le amarró dos trozos de pergamino en el collar al gato y Potter dio por terminada la conversación.

H- Bueno, es mejor que me marche. Lo más seguro es que los de Slytherin se estén paseando por ahí… No lo sé, tengo la sensación de que podría tener problemas. He estado muy desaparecido este día… -.

Uth- No es necesario que te disculpes tanto. Lo entiendo -. Potter sonrió tímidamente…

H- Bueno. Ha sido realmente un placer hablar un poco contigo -. Y le extendió su mano. Green se la estrechó con fuerza.

Uth- Para mí también ha sido un placer… Harry, lo que necesites, si te molesta la cicatriz, si quieres hablar con alguien… Sabes dónde estoy -.

H- Sí… -. Y avanzó hacia la puerta – Adiós .  
Uth- Adiós -. 

Uther Green terminó de asegurar los pergaminos, sabiendo que Agatha se encargaría de ellos y sabría qué hacer. Luego soltó a Elrond y este se marchó.

Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas. Para desgracia de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, Snape halló la fórmula apropiada para tratar la broma de Kadyars (en realidad no era tan difícil) y había regresado a las patrullas personalmente.

Harry estaba ya bastante lejos de la enfermería, cuando una persona se le interpuso en el camino.

Draco- Los niños buenos ya deberían estar en sus camas… Son diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar fuera de tu Salón a esta hora -. Harry lo ignoró.

H- ¿Te importa? Estoy cansado y quiero irme a mi Sala… -. Pero Malfoy no se movió un centímetro. Por el contrario, dejó que una sonrisa complacida se adueñara de sus labios y le agarró un hombro a Harry.

D- ¿Vienes de la enfermería? ¿Me dirás que te dolió la cicatriz? -.

H- Si… Me molestó un poco, pero Madame Pomfrey ya me ha ayudado y estoy cansado… SALEDEMICAMINO ¿O quieres una golpiza? -.

D- Vamos… Amaría tener una excusa para que Umbridge te expulsara -.

H- Malfoy… -.

Umbridge- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ATRAPEN A ESE GATO!!!!!!!! -. Harry se dio la vuelta instintivamente, sin recordar que el rubio Slytherin estaba observándolo.

D- ¿Enviando cartas de amor? .  
H- Deja de decir estupideces ¿Quieres?...-.

Elrond corría toda velocidad mientras Blaise, Umbridge y Parkinson le lanzaban hechizos para detenerle. Uther decidió quedarse en la enfermería. Por nada del mundo debía quedar al descubierto. El gato era muy hábil y esquivaba con maestría todos los rayos de colores que impactaban por el vestíbulo. Dolores había visto al gato cuando ya cruzaba cerca del Gran Salón corriendo, por lo que no podrían relacionarlo con la enfermería. Por ello cuando se topó con la puerta del castillo cerrada se quedó quieto y escondido entre las sombras.

U- ¿Dónde está? -. Todos se pusieron a buscar, pero sólo Zabini lo descubrió - ¿Lo han hallado? -.

Blaise- ¡Acá no hay nada! -.

Pansy- ¡Yo tampoco lo vi! -.

U- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Habrá salido?... Seguramente alguien le ha abierto la puerta… - Y estúpidamente la profesora abrió la puerta. Blaise se puso cerca de Pansy y le dio un empujón cuando Elrond salió disparado otra vez, hacia la libertad. Sin perder tiempo, los tres hechiceros salieron tras él, pero fue imposible encontrarlo. Con el ruido, todos los alumnos que estaban aún en pie se asomaron a las ventanas, sin poder entender qué estaba sucediendo. 

Estuvieron como una hora buscando al gato con potentes 'Lumos', incapaces de hallarlo.

Harry no corrió la misma suerte. Aprovechándose de su descuido, Draco le había echado cuerdas encima y estaba empaquetadito para cuando la vieja sapo se acercó a él, atendiendo los gritos de su más fiel siervo . De inmediato la mujer agarró del cabello a Harry, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

U- Tú mandaste a ese gato hacia alguna parte ¡Dime a dónde lo enviaste! -.

H- No sé de qué me habla… -. Umbridge nuevamente le haló el cabello.

U- ¿Seguro?... Un gato acaba de salir de este castillo con un trozo de papel anudado al cuello… Y justamente Malfoy te halla deambulando a horas inadecuadas… -. Su fláccido rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca asquerosamente alegre. – es difícil creerte -.

H- Pudo enviarlo cualquiera… -. Dolores azotó la cabeza de Harry contra el piso. El chico sintió que se le partía el cráneo… Pansy se reía y Blaise miraba a Draco con una expresión insoldable en sus ojos…

U- Estaba esperando que hicieras una tontería, Harry Potter… ¿Crees que esta escuela es tuya no? ¿Que siempre habrá alguien para salvarte?... Estás muy equivocado… -.

De ningún lado, un ruido de cascos retumbó en todo el pasillo. Umbridge dejó de reírse y muy asustada, corrió a perderse… Blaise se alejó de los Slytherins, aparentemente muy preocupado por su profesora y ese descuido fue aprovechado por alguien para dejar fuera de combate a los captores de Potter…

- Nos debes una… -. Se dejó escuchar una voz masculina y a tres metros de distancia la capa de invisibilidad cedió para que Ron, Ginny y Hermione se dejaran ver…

Ginn- Sentimos un griterío y decidimos salir a investigar… -.

H- Gracias -.

En la Torre Gryffindor había algunas personas esperando… Puros miembros del ED, obviamente. Los chicos evitaron preguntarle a Harry qué era lo que andaba haciendo a esas horas fuera de su Sala, pero bueno…

H- Sólo espero que Malfoy se haya dado fuerte en la cabeza… -.

Ginn- Sí. Mañana las cosas sí que irán mal -.

Ron- Bueno, no podemos pensar mucho en ello. Harry estaba abajo vagando y no es justo que lo trataran así -.

Her- no podemos dejar de lado el hecho de que estaba afuera. Umbridge buscaba una razón para castigarte y la ha hallado… -.

H- ¿quién hizo el ruido? -. Dijo para cambiar el tema de conversación -.

Her- Yo también quisiera saberlo… -. Black y Lupin se intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices por detrás del grupo…

En la Casa de Los Gritos, Agatha y Remus aguardaban la contestación de Harry, sin tener idea de que su gato era ya famoso y conoció de cerca de la tipa que sacó a su ama de Hogwarts…

Elrond llegó casi muerto y bastante asustado a las manos de Agatha… Remus se encargó de desatar las cartas de su collar, en tanto la mujer tranquilizaba a su gatito…

Ag- ya… estás conmigo, no sucederá nada Elrond… Lupin, ¿Qué dice la nota? -.

Rem- Son dos… -. La mujer dejó a su mascota en el piso y tomó los dos pergaminos. No tuvo otra opción más que abrirlos, pero rápidamente notó la letra de Uther y se guardó la más abultada en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Ag- Acá está, pero es muy corta… La leeré… Agatha: Yo que tú no estaría haciendo tan rá… pido mis… ¿maletas? Eeeeeh… Y Alguien averiguó por mí quiénes habían sido las responsables de que te echaran…-.

Parece que metí las patas

Rem- ¿qué le pusiste a Harry en la carta, Agatha? -. Inquirió el lupino en un tono falsamente quedo… La mujer sólo sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, bastante nerviosa…

Ag- Bueno… Eh… Nada. Sólo que… eh, bueno, le dije quee… Eh… me iba -. Replicó riéndose nerviosamente. Remus entrecerró sus ojos acusadoramente… Se parecía a Snape. – Creo que mejor… Nos vamos… -.

Rem- Agatha Sarah Larson Wotton, si Harry se mete en líos me vas a conocer… -. Lupin estaba muy enojado. La mujer le tomó la mano y lo guió hacia el tarro de mermelada- traslador.

Ag- No creo que hiciera algo estúpido…- Miró a Remus – vale, sé que es un poquitín impulsivo, pero no creo… -. Suspiró vencida - es un punto a tu favor, ¿Vámonos?-. y sin más los dos Aurores ya se iban cuando…

Una lechuza se mete por la chimenea de la sala y se acerca a Agatha. Estaba irascible y parecía también muy cansada, por lo que batió sus alas fuertemente cuando vio que la mujer lleva a Elrond en brazos. Como consecuencia, Remus y la mujer tuvieron que lidiar con dos monstruitos furiosos…

Ag- Bien, bien. Elrond, abajo… No me mires así ¿Ya? -. El gato, ofendido, bajó de sus brazos y la lechuza fue a apoyarse en el respaldo de una de las sillas que aún quedaba en pie. De inmediato al mujer le quitó el pergamino que venía algo maltratado.

Rem- tengo la impresión de que estás un poco solicitada el día de hoy – Aún se encontraba molesto.

Ag- No me pongas esa cara tú también. Me falta que el lupino se enoje y juntamos un zoológico ¿no? -. Remus se molestó más y a Agatha le dio igual. Ya estaba aburrida de que le montaran numeritos… Con rapidez guardó la carta en tanto Remus se encargaba de darle algo de comer a la lechuza, que aún fúrica se marchó rápidamente. Unos segundos después la Casa de los Gritos volvía a estar tan silenciosa como antes.

Después de ayudar a la Umbridge con los de sus pelos de serpiente, Snape se había retirado a su cuarto para descansar lo más que pudiera. El cansancio le ganaba y no se sentía capaz ya de hablar con nadie más… Con todo lo sucedido con la broma de Kadyars regresó a su mente el tema del veneno. Una rápida investigación en las cocinas de los elfos le dejó claro que ella había sido la responsable y entonces la pregunta regresó a su cabeza con más fuerza ¿Qué impediría que alguien deslizara su veneno robado en los platos de la comida y provocar así un asesinato en masa? Ciertamente que nada. Habló largamente con Dumbledore sobre ello y la respuesta del hombre no le gustó para nada.

Dumbledore- Sé que estás preocupado, pero no considero necesario que pongamos trolls o algo así en las cocinas para evitar que los alumnos entren -. Sus ojos celestes se posaron sobre los negros pozos de Severus y Snape no permitió que Dumbledore supiera lo que estaba pensando... Pero, en honor a la verdad, le costaba cada vez más.

Sev- Profesor Dumbledore, tengo dudas… Alguien todavía deambula con mi veneno entre estas paredes… -. Albus se puso de pie.

D- te estás contagiando con el alarmismo de Agatha. No han usado tu veneno y no creo que lo usen. Lo más seguro es que lo hayas perdido sin darte cuenta… Ahora, necesito que me dejes solo. Sino te importa, claro está .  
Snape dejó de inmediato el despacho. Había decidido que no insistiría más sobre el particular… Albus Dumbledore estaba muy raro, ya no actuaba como antes… Permitía que Umbridge hiciera y deshiciera según su antojo…

Severus meditaba si acercarse a ese hombre había sido una buena opción. En las mismas circunstancias Voldemort sencillamente hubiera comenzado a deshacerse de quienes no consideraba necesarios hasta dar con el imprudente… Las pociones del Gran Señor eran sagradas, nadie osaba tomar una ni siquiera por bromear. Albus estaba muy confiado en que lidiaba sólo con niños, y que no existía ningún adulto capaz de hacer algo así. Agatha Vane era de la Orden del Fénix, como todos sus maestros, y Umbridge ya no era de cuidado…

No sé ni por qué me preocupo… No tengo a nadie de quién cuidar… Y sabía que se mentía a sí mismo. Estaban Draco y Justine… Sólo por ellos temía. Potter y los demás podían cuidarse solos…

Agatha- JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJ Toma aire JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJJJAJA Toma aire JAJAJAJAJJAJAJJJAJAJJJJAJAJJJJAJJJJAJAJAJJJJJAJJAJ -. N/A: Es un diálogo ocioso, lo sé. Remus se estaba tomando una taza de café con Caín Rodríguez, tratando de entender por qué el caza vampiros estaba allí cuando Vane entra a duras penas con el estómago a dos manos.

Remus- ¿Qué sucede…? -.

Ag- Mi estómago, por Dios, que parejajajjajajajjajajjajajajaja -.

Caín- ¡Cuenta de una mujer! -. Exigió, acercándose a su amiga y ayudándola a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina. Vane tomó aire y luego de un buen rato le extendió a Remus la carta que había traído la lechuza.

Profesora Vane:

Junto con expresarle lo mucho que se le echa de menos le envío unas fotos para que se divierta… Su reemplazante es la estúpida más grande que he conocido…

Atte

Lynn Kadyars ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La carta no era muy ilustrativa, pero las fotos eran un poema. Peeves había atrapado a Umbridge antes de que Snape le diera el antídoto, así como también a algunos rezagados en la enfermería mientras trataban de poner fin a sus cabellos de colores, y no sólo eso. Cho Chang y Marietta Edgecombe también salieron en las fotos… Remus no pudo aguantarse la risa, aunque se sentía culpable. Caín por su parte no tuvo reparos en burlarse.

Caín- Las fotos Rulz!!!! -. Dijo en español cuando pudo recuperar un poco de aliento.

Remus - ¿perdón? -.

Ag- Quiere decir que están muy buenas las fotografías Actualízate! -.

Rem- No se le entiende nada de lo que habla -.

Ag- ya te acostumbrarás… Ahora lo entiendo… -.

Rem- ¿De qué estás hablando? -.

Ag - No importa Remus -.

Ahora la chica deducía el por qué de las caritas de su primito, pero eso lo vería después.

Harry- Tenemos que deshacernos de esa mujer lo antes posible -.

Her- ¿por qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? -.

Harry- Esta noche me ha llegado una carta de Agatha -. Y les leyó sólo la primera parte, obviando lo de Draco y lo de Uther. Aún no se había decidido a decirles el rango del nuevo Medimago. – Agatha se va a más tardar el miércoles y yo quiero que Dolores Umbridge se marche antes del lunes… Ojalá para no regresar -. Declaró con enojo contenido. Granger le quedó mirando… No se podía acordar de los datos que había investigado de la profesora, y ya estaba meditando volver a investigar.

Her- Estás como obsesionado con esa mujer ¿no? -.

Ron- Esa mujer tiene la virtud de que las personas se obsesionen con ella ¿No es así Hermione? -. La chica hizo una mueca y Raphael la miró con interés. Para él, Agatha Vane no tenía nada de interesante.

Mar- Si lo que quieres es deshacerte de ella, no hay problema. Yo me encargo de ello -.

Ginn- Nope. No hay necesidad. Fred y George me han dado lo suficiente para hacerle pasar algo más que un par de pellejerías -. Replicó con una sonrisa.

Neville – Como sea… mañana Harry no la va a pasar bien… Ninguno de nosotros la va a pasar bien. Se han preocupado de ahuyentarla y dejar inconsciente a Draco… -. Replicó con timidez.

Dean- No te preocupes por eso Neville. Todos nosotros estaremos con Harry y si hay que encargarse de ella en ese momento, lo haremos sin vacilar. En cuanto a Malfoy… Se lo tenía bien merecido por meter las narices donde no le correspondía -. Potter sonrió ligeramente… Era el momento de ajustar cuentas con más de un par de personas… Sus sentimientos debían quedar neutralizados. No eran necesarios si quería alcanzar su objetivo. Si Draco debía padecer por apoyar a esa mujer… Perfecto.

Así sería. 


	37. 37

37 Ajustes de Cuentas -------------------

Raphael Lupin ya sabía qué era lo que más miedo le daba a Umbridge, (y no era por condescender con Potter, que quedara claro) sino que por puro placer personal que iba a usar esa arma contra ella. Margaret por su parte, respondía un par de cartitas en la mesa de Gryffindor sin que nadie le molestara, por temor a terminar con un hechizo en la cara. Lynn por otro lado comía sin culpa. A pesar de todo, los de su Casa le admiraban mucho.

Como todas las mañanas las lechuzas entraron en el Gran Salón, claro que esta vez Dolores fue incapaz de tenerse en pie para revisar las cientos de cartas que llegaron.

Esta vez la caja era para Kenji Urashima.

Tres lechuzas cargaban con un pesado paquete que dejaron caer sin remordimientos sobre el desayuno de Neville Longbottom. Diligentemente el japonés limpió el alboroto y dejándoles a las mensajeras su comida, se dedicó a abrir su encomienda.

Kenji- WUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -. Exclamó con felicidad. Finalmente Iruka había cumplido con su palabra y le envió el regalo…

Hasta Potter se volteó a mirar…

Urashima sacó de inmediato las cosas de la caja. Ni mas ni menos que un CDMAGE N/A: Como podrán imaginarse es un reproductor de CD's hechizado y una gran colección de discos de BSO de Animé y CD's Dramas de los últimos que habían salido en Japón. De inmediato agarró un disco y se puso a escucharlo, estrenando el aparatito y se puso a leer muy contento algunos tankoubons que le llegaron de yapa. Lynn no pudo sustraerse al alboroto en Gryffindor y tanto ella como Alexandra contemplaban lo que sucedía. Draco se quedó boquiabierto. En Inglaterra aún no había de esos reproductores…

¡Qué envidia!

De Dumbledore ni las luces, pero alguien se acercó a la mesa de los leones para darle las buenas noticias.

Minerva – Vengan conmigo un momento -. Dijo mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione – Creo que les gustará la sorpresa que les tengo… -. Los muchachos de inmediato se pusieron de pie, dejando a todos los demás sumidos en murmuraciones. McGonagall miró de reojo a Urashima, pero este ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su gesto desaprobatorio.

Hacía algo de frío, el invierno avanzaba rápidamente y en menos de un mes comenzarían los cambios de temperaturas propios de la primavera. Granger se abrigó un poco más, anudándose su bufanda al cuello, en tanto Ron ya iba percatándose de qué podría tratarse la sorpresa cuando notaron una descomunal figura en el umbral de la cabaña del guardabosque. Potter también se dio cuenta y se puso a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry- HAGRID!!!!!!-. El moreno se abrazó con fuerza al abrigo de piel de topo del gigante… Desde el día de Halloween, hacía bastantes meses atrás, no sabía nada de su más querido amigo, el más fiel a Dumbledore… Hagrid devolvió el abrazo y levantó a Harry varios centímetros del suelo, recordándole con aquel gesto cuán frágil era en comparación a él…

Hagrid- Nunca pensé que me echarías tanto de menos… -.

Harry- No tienes idea de todas las cosas que han sucedido en estos meses… Pero ¿Dónde estabas? -.

Hag- Con Olympe… -. Hermione también se unió al abrazo. La profesora Minerva estaba muy contenta y Ron sólo los contemplaba con mucha emoción.

Hermione – Nos has hecho mucha falta… -.

Hag- Vaya… No sigan -. El híbrido estaba al borde de las lágrimas. A pesar de todo, era bueno regresar a casa…

Por desgracia las cosas buenas nunca duran…

Minerva- Sólo los traje para que le saludaran… Más tarde podrán hablar con él. Hagrid tiene asuntos muy importantes que ver ahora ¿No Hagrid? -. Se refería a Grwap, que ya estaba incontrolable por la larga ausencia de su hermano y la escasa adaptación al Bosque Prohibido que aún mostraba. Harry no quería marcharse, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Para Hermione no pasó desapercibida la frialdad de Ron, pero no quiso decir nada… Por desgracia, Weasley prefirió comer tranquilamente a irse a la clase de Umbridge, que ya comenzaba, así que… Se lo perdió magistralmente.

En la ausencia del Trío Maravilla, Raphael y Margaret se sentaron muy juntitos (para desgracia y rabia de las del cuarto grado) y empezaron a ver qué podría funcionar en la clase… Tenían los pergaminos comunicadores y así podrían ponerse más de acuerdo, sin embargo era siempre necesario hablar un poco. Neville se reunió con el resto del ED en su mesa para ver qué era lo que Ginny se traía entre manos, pero ella no soltó prenda… Las maravillas de la caja de Sortilegios era su secreto mejor guardado, sin duda alguna.

Las clases dieron inicio sin que Ron Weasley y Ruri Duncan se dignaran a aparecer. Y como Dolores lo había dicho la noche anterior, estaba esperando a que su mejor amigo hiciera alguna estupidez…

Umbridge- Potter, adelante por favor -. Dijo con su tono más infantil y dulce. Algo asustado, pero sobretodo, muy enojado, el moreno se adelantó hacia el escritorio del maestro, ante la mirada atenta del resto de la clase. La maestra le pasó de inmediato una pluma, esa que Potter y el Trío de Salem conocían demasiado bien… Y después le alcanzó un libro de los que ella había escrito.

U- Bueno, ya sabes qué hacer, te sentarás aquí a mi lado y transcribirás el libro… -. Se pasó la lengua por sobre su labio inferior, como muy complacida por lo que sabía que iba a suceder. Sólo Hermione, Sofía y Lucy pusieron caras de horror. Los demás no vieron nada de extraordinario. Decidido a no darle en el gusto enojándose, Harry se puso a escribir y ni siquiera cuando el título CAPÍTULO III: NEGOCIACIÓN PACÍFICA se grabó en su mano, haciéndole palidecer de golpe.

&Raphael:

¿Lo notaste?.&

Margaret:

Sin duda se trata de ese castigo del que tanto hablaban en Ravenclaw… Es mejor que nos tranquilicemos… Esto debe ser un trabajo de joyería.

Durante diez minutos no sucedió nada del otro planeta, aunque los alumnos que estaban más cercanos a la mesa de Umbridge podían notar cómo la sangre de Harry manchaba el pergamino…

En las Salas Comunes, en tanto, alejados del bullicio de los alumnos, las órdenes de la Tirana de Hogwarts eran ejecutadas con premura sorprendente. Primero. Por supuesto, en Gryffindor… No debía quedar uno solo…

Si había algo que Umbridge había aprendido en su larga convalecencia era que herir al hombre era sólo una mera superficialidad…

A un hombre se le ataca donde más le duele… Y si es Harry Potter, bueno, se trataba de algo sencillo: Hacerlo culpable de la desgracia ajena. Para ella no había pasado nada desapercibido el año anterior el dolor de su alumno y la frustración de los gemelos por el hecho de no poder jugar Quidditch… Ahora los Weasley se hallaban reducidos a su mínima expresión, por lo que el objetivo cambiaba radicalmente…

Ya que no había Quidditch, no le costó nada ver otras posibilidades. Por ello, mientras el tiempo pasaba, y Harry hacía sangrar su mano, la sonrisa no se esfumaba de su rostro… Sólo aumentaba.

Raphael se encargaría de borrarle esa risa triunfal de la regordeta cara.

Durmstrang se especializaba en Artes Oscuras, pero una rama muy poco explorada era aquella de las alucinaciones… La maldición más conocida era sin duda la Cruciatus, que hacía creer a la víctima que su cuerpo era lacerado, destrozado y en síntesis, mutilado de la manera más dolorosa posible…

Con esta mujer, sin embargo no era digno llegar a tanto.

Lo primero que sintió Dolores fue que el piso se movía bajo sus pies, como si se tratara de un movimiento telúrico… Luego, el clásico ruido de cascos que configuraban sus pesadillas…

Draco, Lynn y varios más sintieron el aura de magia oscura, sin embargo no se movieron de sus asientos. Harry comenzó a sentir un escozor en la cicatriz, junto a un sentimiento desconocido casi cuando contempló a su profesora de soslayo y notó que tenía los ojos vidriosos y fijos en ninguna parte…

Placer…

Una especie de electricidad que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo y lo llenaba de una alegría extraña… Algo que nunca había sentido en tal intensidad…

Su mente retrocedió hasta aquel día que no quería recordar, cuando ahogado por la ira y el dolor le lanzó a Bellatrix su primera Imperdonable…

En ese momento, cuando su propia vida corría serio peligro y en su cabeza mil ideas se estrellaban unas contra otras en el caos de su desesperación, había apenas rozado esa sensación y de inmediato la rechazó, porque era algo malo… Algo que lo hacía más cercano a Lord Voldemort, aquel al que más odiaba… Y ahora, permitió que esa emoción lo poseyera completamente, con lentitud… La visión de su propia sangre y la conciencia de su propio dolor hacían que ese placer aumentara hasta el punto de obligarlo a esgrimir una débil sonrisa y lograr que un brillo acerado se apoderara de sus ojos, que de inmediato ocultó tras el flequillo… Estaba contento y por primera vez deseó mostrarle al mundo lo que sentía, que le encantaba que quién fuera que usaba la varita en clase sin autorización no detuviera su juego irresponsable… Quería grabar en su cabeza cada segundo, para después rememorarlo con la misma fuerza… Para lanzar la Imperdonable otra vez y que mano no temblara…

Raphael, por su parte, no parecía notar nada de lo que ocurría su alrededor… ese hechizo necesitaba que él creara un mundo y lo transmitiera a las inactivas neuronas de su víctima… Perdón, maestra…

Umbridge podía sentirlos, olerlos… El Bosque Prohibido en la noche más cerrada de todas, el aroma a humedad que subía del piso, la niebla… Y ese ruido de ultratumba que no paraba…

Pronto pudo verlos, eran decenas, no, centenares de centauros acercándose a ella…venían preparados para una guerra, sus flechas apuntándola sin ninguna vacilación… Corrían con fuerza… Rápidas, las criaturas se aproximaban a ella, seguramente para acribillarla con sus saetas brillantes en el pálido reflejo de la luna llena…

Y entonces, un aullido le hizo perder el control. Era un lobo… todos se rebelaban.

Sin recordar dónde se hallaba, la mujer se puso de pie rápidamente y trató de salir. La banca que había puesto a su lado, para Harry, le impedía avanzar… Draco se volteó y miró a sus compañeros con odio, como buscando al responsable de aquello, sin embargo no hizo nada por destrozar el hechizo de Lupin… Se llevó una mano al Parshitel y se vio más relajado… Todo eso llevó sólo un segundo. Potter se puso de pie y le dio el paso a la mujer que entonces respiraba entrecortadamente y clamaba por ayuda… Esa alucinación parecía superior a sus fuerzas…

U- Por favor… Sálvenme de estos… Monstruos…

Los centauros le escucharon y uno se adelantó un poco más… La cogió por un brazo y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos… Dolores Umbridge en ese momento salió de la Sala de DAO, gimiendo por alguien que le rescatara de ese adefesio con voz ronca… Los alumnos de su clase salieron tras ella bastante confusos. Granger buscó a Raphael, pero no le vio entre sus compañeros… Rápidamente de las aulas vecinas se asomaron para observar el espectáculo...

Lupin seguía sentado en su pupitre, muy tranquilo, mientras sus labios articulaban apenas las palabras del ejecutor de pesadillas

- ¿Nos has llamado monstruos?... No habrá piedad para ti, sucia humana… -.

U- Tú no sabes quién soy… -. Mascullaba entre ojos asombrados y furiosos…

- Eres de la raza que despreciamos, y para nosotros es bastante… Ha llegado tu hora -.

U- ¡NOOOO! -. Flitwick no se había notado entre los demás chicos de sexto año, así que invocando un viejo hechizo consiguió vencer el conjuro alucinógeno de Raphael y hacer caer a Dolores en la inconciencia… Otra vez. Lupin de inmediato salió de su salón, cuidando de que nadie notara que había llegado en ese preciso instante. La profesora McGonagall se hizo respetar de inmediato con potentes gritos, mientras unos chicos de séptimo de Ravenclaw hacían aparecer una camilla para conducir a la maltrecha mujer hasta su cuarto… Potter se apoyó contra una de las paredes, visiblemente mareado por ese evento tan repentino… El placer se marchó junto con la ilusión de Lupin, dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca y el deseo de más… Solícita y tierna, Hermione se puso al lado del moreno y trató de averiguar si acaso se sentía bien… Harry no se dio cuenta, pero su mano aún sangraba y dejaba pequeñas gotas en el piso… El castigo fue demasiado lejos en esta ocasión, y eso que aún nadie sabía de sus verdaderos alcances…

H- ¿quieres ir a la enfermería Harry? -. Le inquirió bastante preocupada, en tanto los demás chicos regresaban a sus aulas, bastante decepcionados por lo poco que pudieron observar. El adolescente tardó varios segundos en contestar, su cuerpo aún temblando, un poco entumecido… Era como si recién saliera del agua luego de llevar un buen rato sin respirar… las costillas aprisionaban sus pulmones y le dolía mucho ahora que la euforia finalmente cedió. Blaise no perdía de vista a Potter y a Malfoy mucho menos… Parkinson se puso al lado del rubio para comentar lo sucedido, en tanto el otro Slytherin se encontraba un tanto preocupado por la reacción tan peculiar del Gryffindor… ¿Acaso lo que sea que le hubiera pasado a Umbridge también le pasó a él? Y en ese caso ¿cuál era la naturaleza del fenómeno que provocó que una vieja de más de ciento cincuenta kilos de peso corriera con la ligereza de un guepardo hacia los pasillos de Hogwarts?...

Cosa curiosa, en sus ojos Draco parecía demostrar que sabía qué era lo que Umbridge había visto…

Por un segundo gris y esmeralda se encontraron…

Her- Harry… ¿estás bien? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería? -. Insistió, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Potter, ayuda que este rechazó con un poco de violencia.

H- No necesito nada… Gracias Hermione-. Intentó decir con un tono calmado, que sabía bastante falso y macabro… Su amiga le observó con extrañeza. Jamás había visto en su compañero una reacción de aquella naturaleza…

Mi querido Harry… ¿Hasta ahora descubres qué es lo que se esconde en tu interior?

Malfoy se relamía elucubrando…

Black y Lupin decidieron que lo mejor era no hablar por el momento; para ellos no pasó desapercibido el comportamiento de Potter… Rápidamente los Gryffindor, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs se apiñaron bastante asustados en un rincón para hablar…

Penélope - ¿Alguien sintió una energía como opresiva en el salón? -. Murmuró llevándose una mano al pecho. Neville, Seamus y Dean parecían comprender bien de qué hablaba la chica. Samantha miraba a las muchachas de Salem, preguntándose qué había pasado con Ron y Ruri.

Danielle – Me parece increíble que no lo hayan notado… -. Dijo misteriosamente. Shannon O'Keefe, que escuchaba desde lejos, miró fijamente al chico de la cicatriz mientras se alejaba con pasos un poco inseguros hacia su Sala Común, en compañía de Lupin, Black y Granger… No era la única. Alexandra estaba realmente preocupada, y Kadyars tenía una expresión muy similar a la de su compañero rubio, que luego cambió por una de exasperación - Sólo un principiante se referiría de esa manera a un aura tan poderosa -. Gray le miró ofendida - ¿Acaso en Hogwarts no hablan de…? -. Pero se quedó callada al contemplar que Draco le hacía unos gestos con la cara, para sorpresa de Pansy, parecía ser que la invitara a quedarse callada y no seguir gastando saliva inútilmente.

Ron y Ruri no consideraron importante aparecerse hasta el final de la clase de DAO, así que cuando aparecieron en los pasillos para la próxima clase fueron enterados por sus amigos de lo sucedido. Ruri sonrió cuando sus compañeras le interrogaron sobre su desaparición en tanto, Weasley corrió a Gryffindor para ver a Harry. Preocuparse era lo mínimo que podía hacer, sin embargo en ningún instante se arrepintió de no haber visto la cara de la vieja…

Ron- ¿Qué pasó? -. Sus ojos celestes recorrieron la cara de Harry, con un dejo de astucia. -¿Te incomoda la cicatriz? -.

H- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -. Hermione le había dicho mil tonterías, pero jamás dio con la razón de su cara de fatiga. Weasley se tomó la licencia de sentarse en la cama, al lado de su compañero de curso.

Ron- Digamos que estoy empezando a prestar más atención a mi alrededor -. Murmuró sonriendo, mientras con cuidado le tomaba la mano herida al moreno. – Por lo que sé, ahora se dio el gusto de torturarte frente a toda la clase -. Masculló. Se refería a Umbridge.

H- Si… Pero no le voy a dar nuevas oportunidades de hacer lo que quiera conmigo… Nadie me manipulará otra vez -.

Her – Oigan… Perdonen que moleste, pero ¿no han visto a Crookshanks? -. Inquirió Granger con Raphael a su lado – No puedo hallarlo, y Neville tampoco encuentra a Trevor… -.

Ron- Lo de Trevor se entiende, pero tu gato de seguro debe de andar molestando a Peeves en el segundo piso, ya lo conoces… -.

H- ¿Estás segura de que no le hallas? -.

Her – Si -. Exclamó poniendo los ojos blancos - Él siempre está en la torre para esperarme mientras cambio los cuadernos… Es raro -. Raph – Vamos… -. Ron apartó la vista, herido – Es mejor que les preguntemos a los de séptimo. Tu gato es muy cariñoso y de seguro se ha quedado jugando con alguien por ahí… -.

Her- Sí… -.

Mazmorras…

Justine - ¡Trèsor! ¡TRÈSOR! -. La pequeña iba de un lado a otro de la Sala Común, revisando en cuanto cajón o espacio pudiera pillar…

Savrile - ¿Seguro que no le dejaste en otro lado? -.

Juss- No… Yo lo dejé en mi dormitorio, en mi camita para que no se resfriara, como todos los días… -. Lynn llegó algo cansada. Tenía mucho sueño, porque la noche anterior se había desvelado mientras leía un libro muy interesante…

Lynn- ¿qué pasa Lioncurt? -.

Juss- Mi hurón… No puedo hallarlo -. Draco iba entrando y se acercó a la niña que ya se iba a poner a llorar .  
Draco- A ver ¿Qué tanto alborotas Lioncurt? -.

Juss- TRÈSOR… Desapareció -.

D- ¿Segura? ¿Revisaste todo? -. Pansy hizo una mueca de enojo.

P- No armes tanto lío… De seguro se lo ha comido alguna criatura del castillo… -. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts Lioncurt perdió los estribos…

PAFFF!!!!! (Nótese, esta retumbó en el salón )

Ni en sus mejores sueños, Draco imaginó que algún día una chica de catorce años pondría en su lugar a la Prefecto de Slytherin de esa manera tan… Muggle

Pansy - ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -. Rugió Parkinson, con la mejilla encendida por una mano roja y pequeña. El tiempo corría y la próxima clase para sexto era con Flitwick, para cuarto año era Herbología.

Juss -. Tal vez tú no tengas corazón para pensar en alguien más que tú misma, pero yo sí lo tengo,y bien puesto… No me importa tu cargo, sólo quiero que encuentren a mi Trèsor ¡¡¡¡ya!!!!! -. Exigió con las pupilas encendidas de enojo. DuPorto consideró que lo mejor era seguir buscando, pero la risa de la cara no se la borró nadie… Lynn, en tanto, salió de inmediato al pasillo para llamar a alguien

Lynn- Sombra… -. Murmuró y de inmediato una figura negra se refregó inocentemente contra la tela de su túnica. Kadyars se agachó para acariciarle suavemente bajo la mandíbula…

L- Mi pequeño… Quiero que me ayudes… Hay un animalito perdido y debes hallarlo… Es un hurón blanco. ¿Me entiendes? -. El gatito maulló suavemente y se largó sin hacer ruido. – Bien, esa es mi buena acción del día. Ahora, a idear las malas… -.

Encantamientos comenzó varios minutos tarde. Ron aún meditaba en el significado oculto de las palabras de Harry… Hacía tiempo que los dos se trataban con medias verdades, cosa que llevaba tanto al Heredero de Ravenclaw como al Niño que Vivió a pensar en lo poco que se conocían o lo mucho que habían cambiado en esos pocos meses desde la muerte de Sirius Black…

Harry- No se trata del dolor que Voldemort provoca con sus emociones o sus juegos mentales… -. Le dijo luego de que Hermione se marchara. Ron se mostró demasiado interesado en esto último.

Ron- ¿Y entonces? -.

H- No te preocupes, es sólo incomodidad… Seguramente se resiente ahora que él recupera su poder-. Mintió. Weasley fijó sus ojos en la ventana cerca de la cama de Potter… El cielo se veía apenas entre pequeños espacios que las nubes dejaban en su amontonado navegar por el cielo. – Tengo una duda sobre ti, Ron -. Intentó cambiar el tema.

Ron- Pregunta lo que te guste… -.

H- ¿qué sucedió con aquel fantasma que te dijo que eras el heredero de Ravenclaw? -. El pelirrojo volvió la vista hacia su amigo.

Ron – Se trataba de un fantasma común y corriente que me estaba jugado una broma- Le mintió con los ojos fijos en los suyos… Mentir de esa manera realmente era meritorio. Pero Harry desconfió de él.

H- No lo sé… Si te hubiera engañado, para empezar, tú no serías el dueño de la espada de Rowena… Por favor, Ron. No me mientas a mí, no sobre esas cosas… .  
Ron- No hablemos de mentiras ¿quieres? -. Replicó molesto. – No quiero hablarte sobre Rowena y Claire, es todo -. Eso daba por terminada la conversación- Tú también me mientes, Harry -. El moreno se quedó sin una respuesta…

H- Ron, esa carta… -.

Ron- ¿qué carta? -.

H- La que te llegó el otro día… Es igual a la mía -. Le agarró de la túnica con el brazo bueno – Estás muy cambiado, ¿Qué te pasa conmigo, eh? ¿Crees que soy capaz de traicionarte? -.

Ron- Dejemos… la conversación hasta aquí… Yo tengo clases y lo mejor es que descases… Harry Potter -.

Weasley pensaba que quizás se había excedido… A lo mejor no era de él de quién debía recelar ahora… Pero esa carta… Era extraña. Hermione observaba a su amigo con algo de aprehensión y quiso acercarse, pero Flitwick designó a Alexandra Side como su compañera de clase por ese día…

Harry se levantó un rato después de que su amigo se marchara. No se sentía bien, tenía mucho miedo… Ese placer que lo invadió cuando Umbridge estaba así de mal… no le agradaba y a la vez era imposible resistirse a ello…

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo llegó a la enfermería y estaba sentado junto a Uther en su despacho privado.

Uth- Me alegra que vinieras acá -.

H- Bueno… Ni siquiera sé por qué te vine a ver. Es únicamente que… me sentía un poco solitario -.

Yo ni siquiera debería estar acá

Uth- Estoy para lo que necesites Harry, puedes hablar conmigo -. Sin embargo, Harry ni siquiera abrió la boca. Sólo se conformó con mirar a Green y conversar sobre banalidades, el pasado… Lo que sea que pasara por su cabeza...

Su confusión lo superaba con creces… Quería a alguien que conociera todos sus secretos, y sabía que ese ser no existía, que la única persona en la que podía confiar ya no le tenía ni siquiera un poco de respeto. Tampoco se acercó a Hagrid… Con él en Hogwarts se sentía más seguro, pero el semigigante ya tenía bastante con Dolores allí, acosándolo…

H- Disculpa… ¿Cómo está Umbridge? -.

Uth- Madame Pomfrey se encarga de eso. Pero estoy seguro de que se recuperará antes del almuerzo. Lo siento -.

H- ¿Dónde trabajabas antes de llegar aquí? ¿De dónde eres? -.

Uth- Trabajaba en San Mungo, como Medimago. Ahora… Sobre mi origen, soy de Germania, es todo -. Sonrió, y Potter se sintió más tranquilo. Ese era un buen punto para comenzar.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y, haciéndose el ánimo, Harry se fue al gran Salón. Quería hablar con Ron y disculparse por lo que había dicho. Tal vez se excedió, aunque personalmente no consideraba que sus palabras fuesen tan duras. Sólo dijo la verdad. El tema de conversación en todas las mesas era el paradero de las mascotas. Ni gatos, ni ninguna de los animales que vivían en las salas comunes fue hallada. Justine lloraba desconsolada y Margaret no había bajado, desesperada por su hámster regalón.

Dolores se veía muy pálida. De todas maneras comió con sus colegas, que no estaban tan a gusto con la sopa y las ensaladas como ella. Black llegó al lado de Lupin (El único chico de sexto con el que intercambiaba palabras) y lo tomó por un brazo bruscamente. La atención de McGonagall y todos los demás se centró en ella. Estaba furiosa y algunas lágrimas de rabia rodaban por sus mejillas. La única persona que no prestó atención fue precisamente la sapo.

Margaret- Raphael… -. El muchacho se puso de pie y Black se le abrazó, casi imposibilitada de decir nada.

Raph- Tranquila… -. Murmuró, sabiéndose observado por Hermione, que no estaba muy contenta por ese gesto de confianza. – Respira y dime qué te pasa… -. La chica sacó algo de su túnica y se lo extendió a Granger. La castaña se puso de pie y agarró el pergamino. Potter, Weasley y otros más también se pararon y se acercaron a leer. Los de Slytherin observaban con mucha atención cada paso de sus compañeros.

Mar- Busqué a mi mascota todo este tiempo y cuando salí de la Sala Común hallé eso pegado en el tablero de anuncios -. Explicó entre sollozos.

POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE LA MAGIA

Dolores Jane Umbridge (Suprema Inquisidora y Directora de Hogwarts) ha dado orden de que todos los animales que habitan el castillo sean requisados y confinados a celdas de seguridad.

La disposición también contempla a las lechuzas, las que quedarán encerradas en la pajarera

Esta medida se ajusta al Decreto de Enseñanza Nº29

Firmado:

Cornelius Oswald Fudge Ministro de la Magia

Granger lo leyó una y otra vez… Eso explicaba la ausencia de Crookshanks y la de Trevor… A todo esto ¿Desde cuándo Black tenía una mascota?... daba lo mismo. Lo que estaba escrito en ese trozo de papel era incomprensible…

Ni qué decir tiene el hecho de que todos olvidaran que Umbridge se había autonombrado Directora el año anterior.

Harry dirigió una mirada llena de odio hacía Dolores… Y esta le respondió con una gran sonrisa… Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff murmuraban asombrados; nunca imaginaron que esa mujer pudiera hacer una cosa tan cruel. En Slytherin, Justine comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, mientras Malfoy apartaba a algunos chicos para sentarse a su lado y Snape apretaba sus labios, indignado.

U- Mis queridos niños… -. Se puso de pie y dijo – No se preocupen por sus mascotas… Ellas estarán muy bien… Sólo no podrán verlas. Deben entender que es una medida de seguridad… Para evitar que Voldemort pueda adquirir información… -. Harry apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Quería con todas sus fuerzas abalanzarse sobre aquella mujer y atormentarla hasta la locura… Así se vengaba de lo sucedido la noche anterior, de la burla de Elrond y de la suya propia… se metió la mano al bolsillo y aseguró su varita, dispuesto a darle a la vieja la excusa perfecta para sacarlo de Hogwarts…

Ron- No Harry… esto hay que solucionarlo de otra manera -. Potter y Umbridge no habían perdido aún el contacto visual – Se ha metido con lo más preciado para Hermione- Susurró en su oído – Aguarda un poco más… -. Granger no lloraba de rabia e impotencia como Margaret lo hizo por algunos minutos más. Con fiereza observó a sus amigos de tantos años y a ellos les quedó más que claro que habría una nueva venganza y que lo que sucedió en el salón hacía unas horas atrás no iba a ser nada comparado con lo que ella planeaba. 


	38. goodie 1: tropecé

Nota de Thomas: Creo que ya está de más decir que mis amigos lo son todo para mí. Este es un regalo de cumpleaños que le dí a una amiga porque no tenía dinero(tb le di un chocolate) Y le prometí que haría una de sus fantasáis realidad. RURI, este capítulo es tuyo...

RESTO DEL MUNDO: Este especial de todas maneras influye en el argumento de la historia(así que léanlo)

TROPECÉ…  
-----------------

-Sólo toma mi mano y confía en mí… Yo te voy a ayudar, estaré siempre aquí -.

- Pero… -. El caballero de cabellos rojos y pecas le miró ofendido…

- ¿No me crees? Tócame. Yo existo -.

- Es que… -.

- Sólo sigue el tono de mi voz Ruri… -.

- RURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -.

La joven no quería despertar, a pesar de que los intentos de sus amigas para que abriera los ojos eran desesperados y amenazaban con recurrir al vaso de agua en la cara. Ruri Duncan estaba soñando, y no deseaba que ese dulce sueño se fuera a acabar…Envuelta en las sábanas blancas de su cama helada, la muchacha soñaba con príncipes de pelo rojo, de voluntad y valentías a toda prueba… ¿Por qué no? Ella era una hechicera bastante moderna, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no podía soñar con ser princesa y esperar que algún día su príncipe llegara montado en un caballo para raptársela a su castillo encantado. Había estudiado en Salem, y mejor que nadie sabía que los sueños podían hacerse realidad y que la magia no provenía sólo de las varitas, sino que andaba libre por todos lados, en brazos del viento y la naturaleza.

- Ruri!!!! Wake up!... Es increíble, hasta Danielle LeGrand se ha levantado, no puedes quedarte en la cama mujer -. Le regañaba Lucy Bloom, zamarreándola para que de una vez por todas se pusiera de pie. LeGrand estaba en el baño, de lo contrario hubiera lanza do un par de hechizos por el comentario insidioso.

- Está bien… Pero no quiero -. Dijo con voz somnolienta mientras se volvía a meter en la cama y abrazaba la almohada… - Estoy tan calientita y se sueña tan rico -.

- Por favor Ruri… -. Le rogó la chica de cabellos ondulados – Umbridge nos va a quitar un millón de puntos si nos quedamos aquí… Recuerda que tenemos clase con esa señora -.

- ¿Umbridge?... Ah si, ya me levanto, si quieren se adelantan -. 

Vieja Abominable! Se dijo la muchacha en tanto comenzaba a agarrar sus cosas para ducharse y bajar a desayunar. Dolores Jane Umbridge odiaba a Miss Hart, la Directora del Instituto de Salem y nadie sabía por qué… Eso le provocaba mucha ira a las extranjeras, porque se eso se traducía en una odiosidad más grande que la que se expresaba por Potter y Cía.

Diez minutos más tarde las chicas de Ravenclaw estaban en el pasillo que daba al Gran Salón para comer un poco antes de irse a su clase de DAO… O más bien, a la tortura de DAO. Desde que Agatha Vane se había marchado, las clases eran las más terribles que habían experimentado los extranjeros. Siempre era lo mismo; duras bancas aguardándolos, un silencio de mausoleo y por si eso no fuera poco… El olor, los gestos, la manera de hablar de esa profesora que sólo los molestaba. Aunque no lo quisieran admitir, echaban de menos a la mujer de las mil pelucas y al chico invisible que vivía molestando. Ya casi alcanzaban la puerta cuando…

Paff!

Ruri fue empujada por alguien y rápidamente se cayó al piso.

- ¡Estúpido! -. Vociferaba Danielle en francés - ¡¿Es que nunca te cansas de empujar al resto?! -. Pero nada. El pelirrojo siguió de largo y fue a reunirse con sus compañeros de Gryffindor. - ¿Estás bien? -. Le inquirió la otra chica de cabello corto, ayudándole a levantarse. – Ese Ron Weasley… -. Masculló.

- No te preocupes… -. Le calmó Duncan – No es bueno amargarse por estas cosas -. LeGrand alzó una ceja, curiosa.

- Pero nunca debes dejar que estos ingleses se sientan superiores a ti –

Pobre Ruri. Ni siquiera logró comer a gusto…

Las cuatro Ravenclaws corrían con desesperación… El que se levanta tarde, llega tarde, no hay otra opción.

Y por si fuera poco…

AW!

Como sino fuera ya bastante perderse en ese laberinto, Ruri quedó con su pie izquierdo atascado en uno de los escalones de broma.

Definitivamente ese no era su día.

- No se preocupen, chicas… Es mejor que llegue una atrasada a que lleguemos todas tarde… Yo… Yo puedo quedarme aquí, estoy bien -. El tiempo corría, y las demás siguieron escaleras arriba.

- (--;) Pensé que se iban a quedar… -. Resignada a su suerte, la chica comenzó con la penosa tarea de sacar su pie del escalón.

Y entonces…

- No hagas eso, sólo conseguirás lastimarte más -. Ron se acercó a la joven. – A ver, yo voy a ayudarte -. La muchacha, sonrojada, levantó su túnica del uniforme para que Weasley le desatascara su piececito adolorido.

-AW! -.

- Perdona… -. Ron tampoco tenía lo que se llamaba "Un día de Suerte". Hermione y Raphael no se despegaban el uno del otro y no sólo él los miraba con odio… Todas las chicas de cuarto esperaban que Granger se quedara sola para asesinarla por acercarse demasiado al muchacho… Raphael en tanto, sólo sonreía. - No, no importa… -. Unos minutos de trabajo siguieron después, pero gracias a la Diosa no fue mucho tiempo.

- Ya! -.

- Eres muy amable -. Le dijo Ruri, en cuanto se vio libre.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es? -. Duncan miró su reloj.

- Llevamos como media hora de retraso -. Weasley se sentó a su lado y sus piró

- Ni de broma nos dejarán entrar. Umbridge está más pesada que el año pasado -.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? -.

- No lo sé, pero no podemos aparecernos en el salón de DAO -. A pesar de que la odiaba porque sí, Weasley también echaba de menos a Agatha Vane. Los dos se quedaron en el escalón, muy cerca y mirando completamente desanimados hacia el techo. No se les ocurría nada.

- Lamento que te hayas quedado afuera -.

- Nada de eso. Esta mañana te empujé muy fuerte y bueno, es mi manera de pedirte disculpas -. Definitivamente cuando quería, Weasley podía ser muy tierno.

Menos mal que le pesa la conciencia Se Dijo Duncan De lo contrario yo seguiría atascada en este escalón tonto Pero la verdad era que deseaba prolongar por el mayor tiempo posible el contacto con ese muchacho… Ya llevaba dos semanas metida en Hogwarts y siempre había querido estar con él, siendo esto imposible hasta el momento…

- Yo me voy a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw… -.

- No, no puedes. Si los de séptimo te ven habrá más líos. Es mejor que gastemos el tiempo en otra parte, así sólo aparecerás en el Gran salón y no te preguntarán nada -.

- ¿Acaso lo has hecho antes? -.

- Si… A veces no tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado -.Ron miró al suelo. ¿Y por qué le estaba contando esas cosas a una chica que ni conocía?... Bueno había que hacer algo y no se podían refugiar en cualquier parte.

- Sígueme!... Yo sé dónde nos podemos quedar mientras tanto -. Dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie. Ruri, curiosa y emocionada, le siguió.

Si Harry se entera va a matarme… Ni pensar lo que hará Hermione… Gesto de disgusto Bah! ¿Por qué pienso en esa traidora?

- ¿Sucede algo? () -. Inquirió Duncan, mirando con interés el salón… Era muy bonito y se parecía bastante al Hall de Trofeos de Salem…

- No… Nada (;) -. Replicó el muchacho, mientras se preguntaba por qué demonios había llevado a una perfecta desconocida al Salón de Godric…

Bueno, ya da lo mismo… Odia a Umbridge, no creo que vaya a hablar de este lugar… Además no sabe del ED

- Me gustaría que… -. El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desordenándose el cabello de manera nerviosa. – Bueno, que no le cuentes a nadie sobre este lugar… Es mi descubrimiento y no me gustaría que llegara más gente -. Mintió.  
- No, no lo haré -. Dijo ella con cara de niña buena… Durante un buen rato Ruri se dedicó a escuchar a Ron, obligándolo a hablar de cualquier cosa para que él entrara en confianza y dejara de caminar como robot.

Puede ser que algún día los cuentos de hadas se hagan realidad.

A lo mejor para Ruri, ese día había llegado

Pero definitivamente las cosas no iban a empezar si ella no actuaba

Como decía un hermano mío… Hora de hacer algo.

- Tengo sueño -. Se quejó la muchacha y Ron se quitó la túnica del uniforme. El orgulloso león de Gryffindor observaba la escena desde el cuadro, junto a su amo tan inmóvil como una estatua Muggle. Weasley quedó sólo en uniforme y a Duncan se le antojó más guapo que nunca.

- Bueno. Puedes sentarte aquí, sobre mi túnica -. Dijo tendiéndola en el suelo para que Ruri se acomodara. Ron estaba algo triste, pero se obligó a recordar que no podía permitir que esa tristeza le dominara…

De lo contrario la familiar de Rowena saldría de su encierro, llamada por sus lágrimas, como siempre…

Eso definitivamente le echaría a perder el día.

No tenía ganas de escuchar sobre lo que Tom Riddle hizo alguna vez ni sobre nada de nada. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era paz… Por eso llevó a Ruri sin dudarlo al Salón de Godric, para estar en paz…

¿Utilizar a la Ravenclaw?

Nah

Si ella era lo bastante hábil, las cosas podrían tomar un giro inesperado…

Y viniendo de Salem, bueno, no podías apostar a que no sería de esa manera.

Para cuando Ron se dio cuenta ya estaban los dos sentados y muy juntitos observando los retratos de Rowena y Helga… Ruri se tomó la libertad de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del Weasley, y este no hizo nada por moverse… Ya no tenía ánimos para otra cosa que no fuera estarse quieto ahí, mirando los retratos de los uno de los viejos que, aún muertos y fríos en sus tumbas perdidas en la inmensidad del cosmos fuera de "Ronnieland", no dejaban de joderlo.

Dicen que cuando dos seres humanos con mala suerte se reúnen por las convergencias, y los caprichos, de las estrellas siempre resulta algo bueno para ambos…

Por eso varios compran el boleto de la lotería de a dos…

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes la misma manera de mirar de Rowena Ravenclaw? -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Eso, que tienes la misma mirada de esa mujer en el cuadro -. Replicó la joven con sencillez.

- ¿En serio? -. A Duncan le pareció tonto que él no se hubiera dado cuenta… Un largo silencio que se instaura entre los dos y Ruri que se aburre esperando una nueva reacción del pelirrojo.

Duncan se aprieta aún más contra Ron Weasley y este comienza a acariciarle distraídamente la cabeza….

Las cosas no iban tan mal, después de todo.

Unos labios que atrapan otros en un dulce beso, en tanto dedos temblorosos son atrapados por otros más expertos… Y ansiosos.

Ron no comprendía bien qué sucedía… Pero lo que fuera, ¡Diosa! Que no acabara jamás…

Que ese beso no terminara nunca, se sentía tan aceptado, tan amado….

Su corazón era un tambor, le golpeaba las costillas y le dolía, pero la calidez de la chica apretada contra él, esos sentimientos que recién descubría… Eso no tenía precio… Ruri lo abrazó, como siempre había soñado… Y sin embargo una parte de ella notaba que Ron era nuevo en estas cosas, que a lo mejor nunca había besado en su vida, y reclamaba un poco…

- Me gustas Weasley… Me gustas demasiado -. Le confesó la chica. Más roja que un camarón… Y con cariño le acarició el pelo, las orejas, los labios…

Ron sólo pudo apoyar una de sus manos grandes y tibias sobre la espada de Ruri, y jugar con su cola de caballo… Estaba atontado ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?...

Gratitud…

- Estuvo muy bien para ser tu primera vez -. Comentó la chica y Weasley quiso desaparecer…

¡¿Era tan obvio?!

Sólo gruñó por respuesta… no hallaba palabras para poder expresar lo que le pasaba por dentro, las mil emociones que lo llenaban, el deseo de desaparecer y la vez hacer otras treinta mil tonterías más… La sangre latiendo en sus sienes, las ganas de abrazarla, el hecho de que olvidó a Hermione por completo y aún no se acordaba de ella, en realidad ni siquiera se acordaba de que era Gryffindor…

Y así se quedaron por mucho tiempo más, contemplando la nada hasta que Weasley pudo hacer algo más que respirar agitadamente y conjuró una bella flor… Para ponerla en el cabello de Duncan…

Ni siquiera sabía bien por qué lo hacía, sólo que… Siempre había pensado que si alguien lo besaba, que si alguna vez se atrevía ser sincero con alguien más, le daría una flor, una linda flor para adornar su cabello…

Su madre se lo había contado miles de veces a él y a los demás y Ronald siempre quiso hacer lo mismo que Arthur hizo alguna vez con Molly, cuando le pidió en un Yule que fuera su novia…

Y lo hizo algunos años después, cuando le pidió que fuera la madre de sus hijos…

A Ruri no le importaba nada más… Sólo quería estar con él, que el tiempo no avanzara, que siempre pudiesen estar así, juntos…

Le dio gracias a la Diosa que había movido sus influencias para ofrecerle esta oportunidad…

Su cuento de hadas se hacía realidad con una flor sobre su oreja derecha, un dulce aroma que los rondaba a ambos…

No había muerte, no existía la amenaza, sólo la paz… Sólo las ganas de vivir como jóvenes normales un minuto de realidad…

Sólo eso.

Sólo toma mi mano y confía en mí Nada te tocará rodeada por mis brazos Cuando la muerte muerda mis huesos Y destruya mi piel Sólo pensaré en ti y dejaré que mi amor Se vaya con el viento Para que así nunca me olvides ni te sientas sola Otra vez

Sólo eso. 


	39. 38

38 Arbolitos y Caballitos ---------------------

Luego de almorzar les tocaba una fascinante tarde con Snape a los del sexto año, pero esta vez fue Hermione quién no se apareció.

Sev- Veo que la señorita Granger cree que por tragarse el libro de texto ya no necesita venir a clase… Serán quince puntos menos para Gryffindor -. Pero en esta ocasión Potter estaba tan furioso que Severus no sonrió, porque las cosas no estaban para niñerías. Por desgracia, el Decreto de Enseñanza también contemplaba a su querido Corvus…

- Ejem, ejem… -. Bastante recuperada por el gusto que se había dado diez minutos atrás, Dolores Umbridge se hizo notar en el umbral de la sala y avanzó con su sujetapapeles y sus pergaminos rosados.

Sev- Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge – Le saludó fríamente el maestro. Harry respiró hondo y se abstuvo de hacer comentarios o poner caras. La tipa se había pasado de la raya y quería seguir causando daño, pero si Voldemort no había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas desde la muerte de Sirius, menos esta mujer lo conseguiría.

U- Buenas tardes, Profesor Snape -. Replicó ella con su vocecita. De inmediato Draco se puso de pie y todos los alumnos en la sala le siguieron.

Todos- BUENAS TARDES PROFESORA UMBRIDGE -. Saludaron en monotonidad.

U- Oh! Por favor, no hagan eso…Queridos, que la clase siga como si yo no estuviera -. Snape volteó la cara hacia un lado y cerró los ojos por un segundo. No debía demostrar ningún sentimiento, era su ley de vida. Con rapidez la mujer se sentó al fondo para la evaluación que ya había hecho el año anterior, y Severus comenzó con otra poción.

Sev- Espero que lean correctamente de la pizarra esta vez. Cada error será castigado con un punto menos para la clase -. Una lista de ingredientes e instrucciones para unirlas aparecieron en la superficie negra, pero Severus no se preocupaba de ello. Sus ojos brunos estaban fijos en los de Potter, como si intentara saber de sus emociones. De inmediato el moreno cerró su mente con la Oclumancia… - Comenzaremos con las pociones curativas más avanzadas… -.

U-Ejem, ejem… -. Severus, que ya había empezado su paseo por entre las filas de bancas, se detuvo y volteó para mirar a la Inquisidora.

Sev- ¿Sucede algo? -. Inquirió en tono glacial esta vez. Umbridge fingió una cara de sorpresa que estiró las arrugas de su gelatinoso rostro lo más que se podía.

U- Bueno, Profesor Severus, no es por desacreditarlo ni nada de eso… -. Comenzó lastimeramente – Pero creo que no ha leído mi circular sobre las materias de estudio que deberían tratarse en lo que resta del año -. Conciente de que se jugaba su empleo, el hombre meditó muy bien sus palabras. Por supuesto que había leído ese papel. ¡Cómo no hacerlo si era de un rosa deslumbrante y estaba arriba de sus apuntes para los de tercero!… sin embargo, nadie se metía en su trabajo…

Sev- Disculpe mi torpeza, es que estos alumnos son tan incompetentes que el trabajo pendiente me abruma -. Se excusó en tono empalagoso.

U- Oh, lo entiendo, créame. De todas maneras no puedo permitir que les enseñe algo así. Comprenderá que en mi posición de directora de esta escuela -. Recalcó – Tengo que velar por la formación de cada uno de mis alumnos -. Sus dedos anotaban ágilmente algo en el pergamino. – Repararemos este problema de inmediato -. Y poniéndose de pie, la mujer se desplazó hasta la pizarra y les cambió la poción en un dos por tres. Harry tuvo que bajar la cabeza para morderse el labio. Esa pócima la aprendió en tercer año… Malfoy dejó que una mueca de exasperación le pasara por el rostro fugazmente. Ron, en tanto miraba al techo…

Snape deseó más que nunca que Voldemort tuviera a Umbridge en su lista de asesinatos… ¡Meterse en su trabajo!... No por nada se alienaba del sol veraniego entre frías paredes durante dos meses… Pero dejó que la profesora hiciera lo que quisiera…

Sev- En vista de que algunos ingredientes han cambiado, tienen cinco minutos para ir a buscarlos a los armarios de los estudiantes -. Declaró con voz queda, pero audible. Los alumnos tomaron las cosas que no ocuparían y marcharon hacia las salas comunes, para proveerse otra vez.

Ron- ¿Dónde estará Hermione? .  
H- No lo sé, pero espero que esté haciendo algo para que esta tipa se largue lo antes posible -. Masculló, lleno de odio.

Por desgracia, Granger no iba a traicionar su esencia… Aún. Sólo se había dedicado a rastrear a su gatito por todos lados… Sin éxito. A todas luces, Umbridge los había dejado en un lugar inubicable…

Por eso se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a sus compañeros de Gryffindor caminando hacia la Sala Común. Rápidamente se acercó a Harry y Ron, para enojo de Raphael, quién suponía que estaba molesta todavía por la escenita con Black.

Her- ¿Qué sucede? -.

Ron- Umbridge está evaluando otra vez a los profesores… Y empezó con Snape. Espero que esta vez sí lo saquen -. Potter lo miró con enfado. Severus Snape no le caía bien, pero lo apreciaba un poco más luego de todo el asunto de Sirius y lo del Pensadero… A lo mejor, no era tan malo después de todo… Weasley obvió el gesto y siguió – Ahora nos han cambiado la poción que íbamos a hacer… Ah! Te quitaron quince puntos por no llegar -. Granger se mordió un labio.

Her- No me importa tanto como debería, si tenemos en cuenta que aún soy Prefecto -. Respondió.

H- ¿Y en qué andas? -.

Her- Busco a Crookshanks… No tengo ni idea de dónde pudo poner a todos los animales. Son muchos -.

H- Es mejor que dejes eso de lado… Umbridge no es tan tonta como pensábamos -.

Her- pero no lo entiendo… -. Potter dejó que todo el aire en sus pulmones escapara por su boca.

H- La culpa es mía -. Reconoció con voz cansina.

Her- ¿Tuya?... No lo creo… -.

H- Sí lo es -. Habían llegado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y no se habían dado cuenta de que Black y Lupin los escuchaban atentamente, cada uno por su lado, obvio.

H- Verás… Ayer no estaba "jugando" en los pasillos… Agatha envió una carta para mí y vino Elrond a buscarla -. Granger y Weasley debieron acercarse más a Potter para escuchar – Por desgracia, Umbridge descubrió a Elrond y como no pudo capturarlo ha decidido vengarse de mí por este medio -.

Ron - ¿Quién es Elrond? -. Potter entonces volvió a recordar que era el único que conocía a la profesora de verdad.

H- Su gato ¿Quién más? -. Respondió fastidiado. Hermione estaba enojada, pero no tenía hacia quién dirigir su odio… Harry en el fondo no tenía la culpa… Si sólo pudiera recuperar a Crookshanks...

Los Slytherins se toparon con Lioncurt en su Sala Común. Malfoy quiso acercarse a ella, pero Parkinson lo agarró por un brazo y le recordó que Snape aguardaba… Savrile fue la que abrazó a al chica y le consoló.

Sav- Tranquila. Esa mujer es un monstruo -.

Juss- No quiero que nadie me consuele -. Dijo en tono calmo pero autoritario – Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero no quiero nada. Trèsor no merecía ser tratado de esa manera, el no ha hecho nada malo -. Sus ojos castaños buscaron los de Draco, y los encontraron… pero Malfoy endureció la expresión de su rostro. No podía dar espectáculo, no con Pansy tan cerca.

D- No deberían traer mascotas tan extrañas -. Fue todo lo que dijo. Blaise también se quedó callado, aunque se sentía un poco culpable. Tal vez si no hubiera protegido al gato de la noche anterior esto no estaría sucediendo…

Blaise- No te preocupes Justine. Verás que Dumbledore arreglará esto -. Dijo en tono frío, muy en desacuerdo con su rostro. Malfoy le quedó mirando. Zabini no era de esos que dejara que el resto conociera su opinión sobre tales asuntos.

D- De todas maneras enfurruñarte como si tuvieras cinco años no logrará que te devuelvan tu hurón… Tal vez es mejor, así no me fastidiará más -. Dijo en un tono amargo y muy hiriente. Lynn se puso a buscar en el armario los ingredientes que le faltaban y aprovechó de empujar al rubio.

Lynn- Tal vez sino tuvieras la boca tan abierta notarías que iba a pasar -. Y le empujó de vuelta. Alexandra y Shannon callaron sus comentarios, y marcharon hacia su habitación común para buscar sus cosas y regresar a la mazmorra de Snape. Justine se puso de pie y se fue a su dormitorio para que nadie más le dijera nada… Estaba harta de ese trato tan malo. Quería regresarse a casa.

Kadyars se dijo que lo del decreto había rebasado su paciencia. Tal vez a ella no le afectaba, porque Sombra vivía en el Bosque Prohibido y siempre tuvo el cuidado de no dejar que nadie lo viera, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir simpatía por la chica, ya que las dos eran extranjeras y los Ingleses parecían disfrutar de molestarlos siempre. No, aunque no le compitiera, iba a hacer de Umbridge un manojo de nervios y comenzaría esa misma noche… Si la tipa había estado en San Mungo, le regalaría un billete de ida… Sin regreso, claro está.

Sonrió al maquinar en su mente la obra maestra que estaba punto de materializar… Entonces sintió que algo se refregaba fuerte contra su túnica y miró a todos lados. Sombra era una mascota prudente y parecía traerle noticias.

Lynn- ¿lo hallaste? -. El gato subió a sus brazos y no necesitaron intercambiar más palabras. La comunicación entre Lynn y Sombra se basaba en imágenes que el animalito le transmitía, así que Lynn podía ver a través de los ojos de Sombra todo lo que él quisiera mostrarle.

Lynn- Ya veo… Bosque Prohibido… Sólo espero que pueda sobrevivir un poco más… -.

El tiempo apremiaba, y aunque a nadie le gustara la clase de Snape, tenían que regresar lo antes posible. En Ravenclaw las cosas se veían desde otro cristal.

Danielle LeGrand- Umbridge se está ganando una paliza… -.

Sofía- ¿Por qué lo dices? -.

Dan – Sencillo. Mira, yo llevo el mismo tiempo que tú en esta escuela, pero me gusta mucho observar y se nota que a Snape no le agrada para nada que intervengan en sus clases. Seguro que se siente humillado por lo del cambio de pociones -.

Ruri- Yo creo que debería agarrarla por el cuello y hacerla beber veneno -. Declaró con un par de gestos bruscos – Yo por lo menos lo haría si fuera él… -.

Dan- Lo del día de hoy fue increíble… -. Comentó por el asunto de la mañana. Por supuesto que con el correr de las horas LeGrand había revisado en su mente lo acontecido y dio de inmediato con el responsable de todo eso… Raphael Lupin, el nuevo – Me encantaría saber qué vio para asustarse tanto -.

Samantha Shrewd – Bueno, eso es algo que nos preguntamos todos. El año pasado Potter y Granger la llevaron al Bosque Prohibido… Dumbledore tuvo que ir a sacarla y unos días después ella se marchó a San Mungo -.

Dan- ¿San Mungo dices? -.

Sam- Por lo que sé, no estaba muy herida, tenía sólo algunos rasmillones… Pero lo que sí sé es que estaba muy shockeada… Algo debió atacarla -.

Dan- Disculpa… ¿Es idea mía o ella odia a los Híbridos? -. Inquirió. Samantha le miró un poco extrañada por la pregunta…

Sam- Si. Con toda su alma. El año anterior ha armado un alboroto por Hagrid… -.

Dan- ¿Hagrid? -.

Sam- Es verdad. De seguro ustedes no han oído hablar de él… Es el Guardabosques de la escuela… Un semigigante, un Híbrido… -. Concluyó.

Dan- Mmmmh! Esto se va armando… -. LeGrand ya tenía varios hilos… Ahora debía unirlos e hilar… Cosa que no le costaba mucho, la verdad.

Regresaron a la Clase de Snape y esta se desarrolló de manera normal. Como Harry estaba más preocupado de los apuntes de Umbridge que de su propio caldero, Sevvy se dio el gusto de apuntarle otro cero…

Sev- La Fortuna ya no le favorece ¿verdad?... Tendrás que regresar con los de primer curso si sigues así -. Le dijo, relamiéndose. Harry ni siquiera le miró a la cara. Estaba tan enojado que podría haberle lanzado una buena maldición

Sigue Snape… Ya me las cobraré contigo Malfoy se reía indisimuladamente, en compañía de sus amigotes, Crabbe y Goyle.

La cena…

La noche

Lynn sabía que el hurón de Justine estaba en el Bosque Prohibido, pero no quiso decírselo. Luego de que abofeteara a Pansy, bueno, no sabía de qué podría ser capaz la niña… Iba a buscar al animalito y de paso a recolectar lo necesario para sacar a la tonta Umbridge del colegio… Se sorprendió cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda… Más bien, eran tres pares de pies haciendo ruido. La muchacha se volteó rápidamente y apuntó con su varita a la persona que le seguía. Era Alexandra

Alex- No pensabas que iba a perderme de la diversión ¿O si? -. Dijo sonriente.

Lynn- No, pero por lo que noto, no eres la única… -.

Alex - ¿De que hablas? -. Lynn dio un par de pasos y su mano izquierda hurgó entre los arbustos…

Savrile- ¡Hola!. Como Alexandra y tú no estabais, decidí que lo mejor era investigar… -. También sonreía.

Lynn -. � Parece que estás perdiendo el toque… -. De un árbol, más atrás, apareció Danielle LeGrand.

¿Era una especie de convención?

Dan- Buenas… Pensé que Lynn Kadyars podría salir a pasear esta noche, así que decidí que lo mejor era seguirla… Side sonrió.

Alex- Parece que eso del toque se pega… -. Se burló. – Pasa hasta en las mejores familias… -.

Lynn- �!! Sigue y te tiro un Crucio… -. Masculló, enfadada. No le agradaba la compañía. Vale, Alexandra va y pasa, pero las otras, ni siquiera las conocía. No les podía decir, de todas maneras, que se regresaran a sus salas y dejaran de fastidiar. Bien la Ravenclaw podría delatarla. Resignada al hecho de que tampoco les podía mandar un par de hechizos para que no molestaran, decidió que lo mejor era hacerlas aburrirse tanto para que se largaran por voluntad propia, así que decidida, se sentó en el piso y se puso a mirar las estrellas…

Sav- ¿Me pueden decir qué vamos a hacer? -.

Nadie respondió.

Pasó una hora completa.

Alex- Lynn -.

Lynn- Noto que hay un par de conformaciones estelares muy interesantes… -.

Alex- Kadyars… -.

Lynn- Tal vez se deba a que Urano está en la décimo primera casa estelar de Libra… -.

Alex- Lynn… -.

Lynn- No lo sé, de todas formas, me gusta la manera en la que esa estrella brilla en la constelación de Escorpión… ¡Qué linda es Antares! -.

Dan- Mira, si te fijas bien, La cruz del Sur tiene un brillo bastante peculiar… Según la maestra es una configuración bastante rara la que estamos observando… Sólo se da cada 29 años… -. La Slytherin le quedó mirando. Danielle le seguía descaradamente el juego. - ¿Crees que la influencia Solar en la tercera casa de… -.

Sav- ¡no hemos venido para hablar de constelaciones y horóscopos! -. Interrumpió exasperada.

Lynn- Nadie te invitó a esta excursión, de todas formas -. Replicó en tono aburrido. Savrile ya iba a replicar, pero prefirió quedarse callada. Lynn tenía la razón…

Lo rico del Bosque Prohibido era que tenías muy pocas probabilidades de toparte con alguien, a menos que te vinieran siguiendo. Draco no tardó nada en enterarse de lo sucedido con el decreto 29… Por ello había partido al lugar que menos le gustaba en toda esa escuela para rescatar al hurón de Lioncurt.

Si Snape no me hubiera hecho prometer que cuidaría de Justine y su tonto hurón se decía enojado No tendría que cumplir con mi palabra y estaría metido en mi camita calientita ¡Qué lata! Y si Zabini no se hubiera alejado de él, caminaría con alguien para sentirse más seguro Pero ya no retrocederé. Soy un Malfoy. Un estornudo lo alertó de que de todas maneras solo no andaba.

D- ¿Qué cresta haces siguiéndome? -.

Juss- No te seguía -. Replicó ofendida – Me enteré de que mi mascota estaba aquí… -. Su tono era calmo - ¿qué hace un chico como tú en un lugar como este? -.

D- Nada que te importe, la verdad -.

Juss- Bueno. Si me permites, debo rescatar a mi Trèsor de lo que sea que viva en este sitio-. Y haciendo su cabello ondular muy dignamente se separó del rubio

Pendeja de mierda!!! Y no le quedó más remedio que seguirla

El paseo de los dos chicos fue abruptamente interrumpido por un destello…

- ESTOS SON LOS TERRENOS DE LOS CENTAUROS -. Exclamó un híbrido con el cabello desgreñado y una expresión salvaje en el rostro.

Por favor, cambien el disco. Desde primer año que están diciendo lo mismo pensó Draco, sin inmutarse. Justine parecía muy impresionada por la criatura que estaba frente a ella

- LÁRGUENSE! -. Amenazó Bane, apuntándolos todavía. Lioncurt se tranquilizó.

- Discúlpenos… pero buscamos a mi mascota, es un hurón… Umbridge lo soltó acá, en el bosque -.

- NO ME IMPORTA. VÁYANSE -.

- ¿BANE? -. Inquirió una voz muy jovial tras el centauro. Este se dio la vuelta. El ejemplar que le buscaba era de crin blanca y se notaba que aún no alcanzaba la edad adulta.

B-¿Qué pasa Paris? -.

- Nuestro padre te llama. Yo me encargaré de expulsar a los humanos -. Replicó este en tono marcial. Bane lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente se largó. Al no apuntarles con su arco, los dos Slytherins comprendieron que este híbrido no tenía intención de amedrentarlos.

Pa- Será mejor que se larguen – Nuevamente Justine explicó lo sucedido con Trèsor. Paris le escuchó con calma, pero no cedió.

Pa- Sé de tu mascota. Él está protegido por nosotros, al igual que todos los demás. De verdad, váyanse. Tu animal está mejor acá que en manos de esa mujer… Quería que las criaturas oscuras devoraran a los gatos… -

Juss- Sólo regrésame a Trèsor -. Paris comenzó a enfadarse. No le gustaba molestar a los humanos, los apreciaba tanto como Firenze, sin embargo no iba a arriesgar su posición en la tribu por dos potrillos que no conocía.

P- Me estás obligando… -. Draco se interpuso entre Paris y Justine, dispuesto a atacarlo con su varita.

D- Tú no tienes autoridad para halarnos de esa manera – El centauro apoyó la punta de una saeta sobre el pecho de Malfoy. Su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de ira.

P- Un potrillo como tú no es capaz de rivalizar conmigo… Bane regresará, y si no quieren vérselas con él,háganme caso. FUERA -. Unas patitas retumbaron entre la hierba y Trèsor se lanzó a los brazos de su dueña, chillando desesperado. La mascota era de lo más cobarde…

Juss- ¡Mi amor! -.

P- FUERA -. Lioncurt agarró a Draco por un brazo y se lo llevó, muy ofendida. Nadie le hablaba en ese tono, ni siquiera su padrino había osado intentarlo… Paris se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperado – Humanos… -.

Aún quedaban potrillos de humano rondando por ahí…

RAYOS! Quiero estar sola Lynn miraba a todos lados, mientras Danielle hablaba de lo más tranquila sobre conjunciones estelares y astrología. Savrile se aferró al brazo de Side, dispuesta a no irse.

Lynn- ¿Qué es lo que pretenden ustedes dos? -. Dijo finalmente, dándose por vencida.

Savrile – saber qué nueva trastada planeas-

Lynn- Yo no planeo nada. Sólo vine a caminar -. Alexandra la miró con cara de Si, esta estoy que te la creo

Danielle – Pues si sólo vinieras a caminar no te hubieras paseado por esta orilla del lago ¿no?. Acá está lleno de sapos -. Observó agudamente.

Lynn- Me gustan los sapos. Ahora si no les importa quiero estar sola -.

Sav- te delataremos con Umbridge. Le diremos a Draco Malfoy que hable con ella… te meterás en líos -.

Lynn- No me importa lo que ésa vieja y el imbécil de Malfoy digan o hagan… -.

Sav- De todas maneras voy a seguirte hasta que nos digas qué tanto te propones -. Concluyó con voz segura. A ella nadie le venía con leseras. – Tú siempre andas en algo y yo quiero ayudarte -. Kadyars se largó a reír.

Lynn- No lo creo -.

Sav- haré lo que quieras -. LeGrand no dijo nada, pero se notaba que quería lo mismo. Lynn se dijo que nunca estaba de más tener a alguien a quien echarle la culpa de sus bromas…

Lynn- Pues tendrían que hacer méritos -. Replicó maliciosamente – A mí no me gusta el trabajo en equipo. Sólo estorban… -.

Sav- No estorbaremos, en serio -. Side las miró con displicencia.

Lynn- Muy bien, pueden ayudarme. Pero si dicen media palabra sentirán mi furia… Y créanme, el último aún no vuelve del shock para contar qué le sucedió -. 


	40. 1º Special Umbridge

Konnichi wa: Soy Thomas, el desconocido y nunca bien ponderado creador de esta historia. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde el día en que casi de tonteo (jugoseo en las lindes de Hogwarts Chile), propuse esta idea y empecé a escribirla, y he introducido bastantes modificaciones en este, mi humilde fic de HP. Bueno, toda esta estupidez es sólo para avisarles que he decidido ALARGAR la cantidad de páginas por capítulo, ya que mis fieles y estoicos lectores suelen quedarse un poco decepcionados con lo corto (Ya que son en word cinco hojitas), a mucho más, para que así esto no termine como la marca de sthats, que es muy poco por cap y mucho cap (en realidad es que me cuesta demasiado subir los capitulos y además quedan mal puestos). Bueno, eso. Sepan que amo a todos los que leen esta historia y sepan que tiene para laaaargo, así que resígnense o déjenlo por la paz,

Un beso

REVIEWS

Sé que tengo el trabajo atrasado… Pero es que he estado muy pegada con este cap. Debería contestarles los rev separadas a todas, pero es que en serio, no lo necesito, porque a todas les diré lo mismo. GRACIAS. Sino fuera por la tenacidad de la Lynn, por las palabras siempre amables de Ruri y por los gestos cariñosos de las demás, esto no pasaba del cap ocho, fijo.  
SARILURI- Nunca me imaginé que alguien más que mis amigas de HogwartsChile leerían este fic y de veras, espero que lo sigas leyendo. Hasta ahora he podido examinar a conciencia tu rev (ya que le paso robando internet a la Lynn y la pobre ya no me debe querer en su casa, le voy a alborotar todo;), pero ojalá ya te hayas puesto al día en amor-yaoi que me ha cedido generosamente un espacio en tanto pongo a tono este liastre. Y de veras, el dedicarte un cap era lo menos que podía hacer. Me ha hecho mucho bien ver que te entusiasmas por lo que hago, y me alienta a seguir…

Cásate conmigo porque toy solo TT

Bueno, ahora lo que corresponde al cap, Espero que les guste

DEDICADO DE VERAS DE VERAS A: SARILURI; A LYNN; A JUSTINE DE LIOCURT; A RAPHAEL Lupin; A RURI Duncan Y A LA SAKU… Sin ustedes, esto no sería posible… No les decepcionaré, y así me quede sin neuronas, termino este fic

FELICES CUMPLEAÑOS; MIS AMORES!  
(O SEA SAKU; JUSTINE; GABRIEL (que cumplió su primer añito y no tiene ni puta idea de que lo saludo por Internet) Y OBVIAMENTE AMADEUS… CRÉEME; NO PUDE ESTAR ALLÍ, ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPES)

39 Las Casas Contra Umbridge (FIRST SPECIAL, conmemorativo de los seis meses de Riddle )  
---------------------------------------------------------------

Se les acababa el tiempo. Era sábado y Vane ya estaría por marcharse. Harry no quiso hablar con Hermione, porque la chica no podía pensar en nada luego de que se le perdiera su gato. Ron, por otro lado, se había levantado temprano y de seguro estaba en el Salón de Godric, sabrá Dios en qué cosa. Ginny fue la primera en toparse con el moreno a la salida de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Ginn- ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy triste -.

H- No… -. Replicó el joven en tanto desviaba la mirada.

Ginn- No me vengas con mentiras a mí Harry… Te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees -. Miró hacia una pared y dijo - ¿Vamos a ver a Hagrid? De seguro tiene mucho que contarnos… -.

H- ¿Cómo sabes… -.

Ginn- La profesora McGonagall me lo dijo… Además, tiene las luces de su cabaña encendidas… Grubby-Plank no habita esa cabaña y no creo que quiera meterse allí -. Le explicó la muchacha.

H- Está bien… -. Así que salieron a caminar un poco antes de irse con Hagrid.

Ginn- ¿Sabes qué le pasa a mi hermano? -. Retomó la conversación luego de un rato. Ya estaban por salir del castillo topándose con muchos alumnos que recién se levantaban para tomar el desayuno. Gracias a Dios no tenían más clases con Umbridge por esa semana.

H- Ni idea… -. Harry no iba a hablar sobre la Herencia de su amigo, aunque eso significara confundir a la menor de los Weasleys y excitar su curiosidad.

Ginn- Lo he estado pensando mucho… Tengo la impresión de que la clave es esa espada -. Le comunicó luego de meditarlo un poco. Su plática fue abruptamente interrumpida por la voz arrastrada y fría de Draco.

D- Buenos días… -. Sus mejillas se colorearon de placer. - ¿Paseando con tu novia nueva Potter?... -. Harry hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

H- ¿Estás celoso? -. Le espetó en son de burla. - Yo por lo menos tengo novia -. La pelirroja disimuló su sorpresa. Definitivamente Harry y Draco buscaban cualquier excusa para pelearse…

D- Puede que el otro día te hayas escapado de mí Potter, pero no volverá a pasar… -. Susurró con calma…

H- Sálete de la puerta Malfoy. Lo que Umbridge pueda hacer si te mato no me importa ya-.

D- Es verdad. Olvido que estoy hablando con el Niño que Vivió -. Replicó el rubio en tono irónico - Es increíble que sigas con vida, pero la suerte no te durará tanto… Siempre he dicho que cinco años son demasiados-.

H- Gasta saliva Malfoy, y son quince -.

D- Por desgracia para ti y tu cita romántica, no puedes dejar el castillo. La profesora Umbridge ha prohibido que este fin de semana los alumnos vayan a exponerse al frío… Así que te tocará buscarte otro sitio para comerte a esta zorra sin que tu amiguito lo sepa -. Ginny agarró fuerte a Harry para evitar que este se cayera golpes con Malfoy

G- Vamos Harry. El Niño que Vivió no va a rebajarse a golpear al simple hijo de un verdugo -. Intervino la chica con rabia contenida. A Draco podías decirle cualquier estupidez menos esa… el rubio abrió los brazos y se ofreció a Harry.

D- Te sorprendería saber que el famoso Harry Potter es capaz de rebajarse a otras cosas… ¿No es así, su majestad?... -.

H- Cierra el pico Malfoy -. Masculló Potter. Ya su paciencia había sido puesta varias veces a prueba… Así que Draco jugaba con fuego… Pero no parecía querer dejarlo por nada del mundo. Se estaba divirtiendo.

D- Potter… -. Sonreía - ¿no le has contado a tu zorrita de la fiesta de Halloween? -. El griterío que el Gryffindor y el Slytherin tenían había llamado la atención de varios chicos de los grados superiores y los que dejaban el desayuno, así que tenían un buen grupo reunido cuando Malfoy soltó la bombita… El moreno era conciente de que cualquier reacción podría delatarlo y con tanta gente mirándolo extrañada y murmurando… Le picaban las manos por sacar la varita y lanzar una buena Imperdonable.

H- ¿Para qué Malfoy? ¿Para qué todos sepan lo que me dijiste? -. La situación se dio vuelta. Obviamente por la cabeza de los demás pasaba cualquier cosa menos una amenaza directa de asesinato y su declaración de fidelidad a Voldemort. - ¿quieres que lo diga aquí? -.

D- Es algo que todos esperan de mí, pero tú Harry tsk, tsk, tsk… Podría quitarte puntos de popularidad ahora que ya no eres más un desquiciado peligroso para la sociedad mágica -.

- POTTER A TU SALÓN! -. Exclamó enfadada la profesora McGonagall, con lo que se dio por terminada la conversación. - No puedo entender por qué ustedes dos siempre buscan una excusa para pelearse -. Comentó cuando Harry, arrastrado por Ginny, pasó a su lado - Y el que no se largue a cualquier lado en dos segundos tendrá un mes de castigo conmigo -. Minerva ni terminó de decirlo y sólo quedaba Malfoy haciendo la guardia.

Minerva- Te lo advierto Malfoy… Sigue provocando a mis alumnos y te irá muy mal conmigo… Hablaré con Snape sobre esto ahora -. Draco tuvo que contener la risa, porque en ese preciso momento se le acercaba Blaise, quien escuchó todo escondido por ahí…

Blaise- Déjanos en paz Draco… A ese Gryffindor y a mí… No tienes ni idea de qué podrías provocar -. Le amenazó en voz baja. El rubio se enfureció.

D- ¿Piensas defender a Potter? -.

B- Sólo te lo estoy advirtiendo… por el poco cariño que todavía te tengo… Además, ese chico no necesita defensores… te hará comer tierra si sigues metiéndote en su camino… Por una vez resígnate a no ser el centro de la vida de alguien -. Y se largó a seguir con sus deberes de Brigadista Inquisitorial…

Ginn- Disculpa si te molesta, pero… ¿A qué se refería Malfoy? - . Los chicos habían decidido que lo mejor era meterse en el lugar que Creevey les había señalado; por suerte Peeves estaba en algún lado lejos de allí. Harry encendió algunas velas con hechizos y las hizo flotar muy cerca de Ginny, para poder verla bien.

H- A una encerrona que me montó en la fiesta de Halloween… Se acercó a mí para amenazarme… Para decirme que algún día pagaría a través de aquellos que más quiero -. Explicó sin dejar sitio para preguntas. La pelirroja comprendió que ese asunto estaba terminado para él hacía mucho tiempo y decidió volver sobre el tema pendiente… La actitud de Ron.

¡Vamos! ¡Puedes levantar ese brazo un poco más!…

Mientras entrenaba, Ron no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba con la Profesora McGonagall y no con un fantasma. Claire resultó ser institutriz de vocación, y demasiado exigente, por cierto. El pelirrojo estaba matado de calor, y eso que no llevaba mucho tiempo ejercitándose. Diseminados por toda la habitación estaban su túnica de Hogwarts, su corbata de Gryffindor, su sweater gris, la camisa de tela gruesa para este clima helado y finalmente… el pudor. La espada de Rowena era excelente y poco a poco se volvía más diestro… Eso ayudaba bastante con su autoestima. Raphael podía hacer lo que quisiera, ya no se iba a preocupar de llamar la atención de Hermione. El día anterior había descubierto que Hogwarts estaba lleno de chicas, y mucho más guapas que su ex-mejor amiga…

¡No te distraigas! Estás en mi clase…

Ron- No eres profesora, no se te olvide. Y si quieres que te libere, pues tendrás que moderar el tonito conmigo… -. El pelirrojo sabía más que bien que Claire no tenía oportunidad de comunicarse con nadie más y por supuesto, se estaba aprovechando de ello.

Ronald no me retes… Por favor continúa, este es mi regalo por lo que harás por mí ¿No quieres ser poderoso y representar con dignidad la herencia que se te dio?

Ron- Sé de qué hablas, me lo has dicho mil y un veces… No lo repitas… -.

¿Pero lo quieres en realidad?, porque sino, bueno, siempre podré esperar a uno de tus hijos…

El pelirrojo continuó sin protestar más. Lo que Claire Ravenclaw le ofrecía era sin duda demasiado tentador… Negarse era un pecado… No iba a permitir que sus habilidades, ahora que sabía hasta dónde podrían llevarlo, se desperdiciaran así como así…

-Chocolate -. Murmuró una voz femenina y Ruri Duncan entró en el salón…

Se quedó sin aliento ante la visión de ese joven pelirrojo castigándose con el ejercicio, sus músculos tensos, su piel brillante de sudor, la increíble aura que emanaba de su cuerpo, su concentración tan grande que no la notó hasta que le habló.

Ruri- Ron… -. El muchacho paró de inmediato. Weasley tuvo que utilizar la poca fuerza que le quedaba en detener la trayectoria de su arma, porque amenazaba con llevarse todo el peso de su cuerpo…

Ron- Hola… -.

R- Como no te ví en el desayuno, pensé que tal vez estarías acá… No me equivoqué -.

Ron- Si… -.

Incómodo silencio… no tenían nada más de qué hablar. Lo sucedido el día anterior, bueno, creo que todo quedó bien en claro; Duncan no le era indiferente, pero de ahí a amarla… Sólo quedaba la conquista.

Ron… No te distraigas. La chica acá no importa.

Ron- Cierra la boca Claire -. Protestó.

R- ¿Qué? -. Era verdad. Sólo él podía ver al fantasma de su Casa.

Ron- Nada… -.

R- Bueno… -. La norteamericana estaba muy confundida. No sabía qué decir

Harry- Tu hermano está madurando -. Dijo finalmente, con aires de entendido en la materia - Ha llegado su momento para ver qué hay dentro de él… -.

Ginn - Si es que está madurando, la verdad no me gusta. Es como si no fuera ya mi hermano… Es tan distante con todos… -.

H- No puedes culparlo Ginny. Todos tenemos secretos, y a veces no queremos contarlos -.

Ginn- Esa espada… -.

H- ¿Qué tiene? -.

Ginn - Es extraño que sólo él pudiera cargar con esa espada… -. Dijo pensativamente. A Harry no le parecía nada de extraño. Él había podido usar la espada de Godric, y sólo por ser un verdadero Gryffindor, pero, sin ofender a Ron claro, Potter se preguntaba qué tanto de Ravenclaw tenía su compañero… porque demostrarlo, así demostrarlo, la verdad nunca lo había hecho. Hermione tenía más de Ravenclaw que cualquiera.

Lynn y sus "compañeras" estaban demasiado ocupadas. La primera cosa anómala por la mañana fue el que Justine ya no buscara más a su hurón. Cuando Savrile le preguntó por Trèsor, ella y Draco intercambiaron un par de miradas cómplices. A Kadyars no le costó nada deducir que ellos también habían decidido hacer una pequeña excursión al Bosque… Como no podían salir por orden de Dolores Umbridge, Las chicas de Slytherin salieron del Gran Salón con destino a la Sala Común, sin embargo, alguien estaba faltando.

Danielle LeGrand- ¿Y ustedes a dónde creen que van? -. Inquirió en tono melodioso, casi una burla saliendo de sus labios - Hay mucho qué hacer… -.

Lynn- No hables tan fuerte, los de Slytherin tienen estupendos oídos -. Comentó enfadada. - Por ahora no podemos hacer nada… Yo me voy a la biblioteca - Y Se fue, siendo seguida por todas las demás.

Dan- No te vas a librar de nosotros tan fácil -. Continuó.

Habían estado toda la noche buscando sapos particularmente gordos y grandes. Utilizando el siempre ventajoso REDUCTIO todos los animalitos habían quedado encerrados en un pequeño acuario de cristal que la chica de ojos grises conservaba bajo su cama. Un buen INSONORUS impedía que descubrieran su zoológico personal, pero no podría tenerlos allí mucho tiempo, hecho inevitable de la naturaleza, las asquerosas criaturas morirían pronto por el encierro…

Raphael Lupin no se iba a quedar sencillamente de brazos cruzados… A diferencia de Margaret, él sí sabía dónde estaba su amado Pfeil. El que lo encerraran en la pajarera era una gran afrenta y él no iba a permitir que alguien le abofeteara prácticamente y se fuera tan ancho…

Sin embargo, por respeto a Black y a Hermione se abstuvo de hacer algo durante la noche, horas en las cuales se dedicó a averiguar el paradero de Mashimaro N/A: los nombres de las mascotas no son mi responsabilidad, el hámster de Margaret y de Crookshanks, el gato de Granger… Sin embargo sus pesquisas no fueron para nada exitosas… Por la mañana ninguna de las dos tuvo muchas ganas de salir de su cuarto y mucho menos de seguir buscando…

Lo siento por ellas, pero yo no me voy a quedar sin Pfeil…

Tarareando Forever Love de X-Japan, Kenji Urashima se decía algo más o menos parecido. Iruka tenía una extraña manía con la correspondencia, y si su amada Chloe no estaba lista para acudir al llamado de su hermano mayor, Kenji se metería en líos… Así que aunque no estuviera de humor, tenía que ir a la pajarera y abrir la maldita lechucería…

Umbridge no era, a pesar de todo, una completa estúpida. No había dejado la pajarera sin protección… No sólo había destacado a alumnos de Slytherin para defender la puerta con la vida y la matrícula si era necesario, sino que también había dejado más de un par de Sorpresitas, que sus subordinados por supuesto desconocían… Además, habló con Snape para que estuviera pendiente de esa puerta en particular… Como pueden ver, lo había dejado todo completamente destinado a la inexpugnabilidad…

Raphael ya iba saliendo de la Sala cuando escuchó una voz

K- Yo que tú, no iría sin un escudo y una espada, por lo bajo - le dijo en tono calmo. Raphael se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Urashima, sin decidirse aún a salir.

Raph- ¿Y por qué dices eso? -.

K- Porque de la lechucería vengo… Hay rastros de una magia extraña, alumnos grandes de Slytherin y Snape dándose un par de vueltas cada cierto tiempo… Abrir la pajarera es una misión que requiere de un muy buen plan -. Dijo rápidamente, mientras observaba a todos lados, no fuera alguien más a escucharlos. Lupin se acercó al joven con una gran expresión de escepticismo. No le gustaba creer en nada más que en lo que veía con sus propios ojos.

Raph- ¿Snape dices? -.

K- Es demasiada gente para enfrentarla uno solo y a rostro descubierto. Por supuesto podemos esperar a que Snape se vaya, sin embargo nos queda aún mucha gente y si hacemos alboroto, llegarán más personas para ver qué pasa -.

Raph- ¿Podemos? -. Inquirió extrañado - Creo que dos son muchos… -.

K- Supongo que no dejarás a tu mascota encerrada, y mucho menos irás a enfrentar a los de Slytherin tú solo ¿no? Eso sería arrogante -. Ciertamente no parecía Kenji el que hablaba. Lupin jamás se esperó que el japonés supiera hacer algo más que cantar y decir tonterías. - Una persona inteligente observa los puntos débiles y ataca, pero no suele hacerlo sola… Es correr un riesgo innecesario ¿no lo crees? -. El muchacho se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz. - ¿No has ido a observar? -.

Raph- No. He estado preocupado de otras cosas -. Kenji se encogió de hombros. - De todas maneras, nunca me ha gustado mucho la ayuda que no pido -. Puntualizó orgullosamente.

K- Yo busco a alguien que pueda ayudarme, pero no me molesta enfrentarme solo a Snape y los demás… Podemos ir cada uno por nuestro lado -. Ya se iba a dar la vuelta cuando pareció cambiar de opinión - Somos de la misma Casa ¿Acaso no es posible que por una vez nos llevemos bien? -. Por esta única ocasión Raphael cedió y empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo… El trabajo en equipo no le molestaba, era que no conocía al chico que tenía en frente, y con esos antecedentes… Era complicado.

Lynn- Veamos… -. Murmuraba muy bajito y lo más lejos posible de Madame Pince para que no le hicieran callar.- Todo está cronometrado para la cena. Es sábado y la prohibición de Umbridge nos hace las cosas un poco más complicadas -. Parecía un general planificando la batalla final, y con la misma solemnidad las demás escuchaban a la Kadyars - Tenemos que buscar el momento preciso, o bien… Crearlo -. Danielle levantó una ceja, comprendiendo bien lo que la muchacha quería decir, si bien no sabía qué tan grande debería ser la distracción. - De eso se encargarán tú y Alexandra -. Savrile no sabía qué decir, parecía que esa orden no era lo que ella tenía en mente - Danielle, tu vendrás conmigo a acomodar la carga… Creo que serás más útil arriba que abajo -.

Alex- Pero… -.

Lynn- Sé que sabrás montar un bonito disturbio -.

Alex - pero si me atrapan, me las pagarás -.

Lynn - no hay tiempo para ello. Tenemos mucha gente qué distraer y mucho más que armar todavía, así que la que desee bajarse, yo ningún problema, le pongo un sencillo hechizo desvanecedor de memoria y si nos hemos visto, sólo lo sabrá Dios -.

Alex- ¡Pendeja! -.

Lynn- A tus órdenes, pero no olvides que tú quisiste unirte al barullo, yo no te invité -.

Justinne, por su parte, estaba completamente preocupada de otras cosas. Firenze, el centauro que vivía con los humanos desde el año anterior, expulsado de su manada por proteger a dos niños irresponsables, se hallaba encerrado en su sala de clases con la profesora Trelawney para no provocar la ira de Dolores… Ninguno de los dos tenía un lugar a dónde ir y aunque les doliera, más les convenía trabajar en los horóscopos y las bolas de cristal todo el tiempo que les fuera posible, para no asomar la cabeza fuera del umbral. Sybile, gracias a Dios, ya había dejado por completo el jerez (Firenze y un par de secretitos de la naturaleza que fueron de mucha utilidad) y no tenían ninguna noticia, sólo aguardaban a que sus ruegos fueran escuchados y pudieran moverse con libertad, cada uno por su lado y lo más lejos posible del otro. Lioncurt se había enterado de la existencia del centauro gracias a un comentario al azar de una chica de sexto año (El híbrido sólo daba clases de quinto año para arriba) y decidió que lo mejor era ir a verlo, ya que estaba segura de que con su influencia mágica Trèsor estaría en paz y no metería en líos a su dueña por chillar demasiado alto.

De esta manera, la chica tocó la puerta del aula baja de Adivinación.

Sybile - Buenos días niña, de seguro buscas alguna respuesta a las preguntas que atribulan vuestra pequeña y dulce mentecita -.

Juss- Buenos días profesora Trelawney… No busco respuestas, sólo quisiera ver a Firenze, sino le… -. Pero la mujer no le dejó terminar la frase.

Syb- Mmmh!, Veo la influencia de Plutón en tu linda carita, de seguro eres Piscis -.

Juss- No es mi signo zodiacal… � -. Justo en ese momento aparece aquel por el que clamaban… un rostro severo contemplaba a la muchacha desde la altura. La profesora Trelawney pareció un poco perturbada, de seguro aún no se acostumbraba a tener tal colega…

Firenze - ¿Para qué me necesitas? -.

Juss- Verá, señor Firenze…

Tal y como había dicho Urashima, Snape estaba dándose una vueltecita por la lechucería. Fastidiado, sólo se limitó a hablar con un par de Slytherins y marcharse. Por mucho que odiara a Umbridge, necesitaba el trabajo, Hogwarts era el único refugio que poseía ahora que el Dark Lord requería de un maestrito de Pociones… Escondidos entre unas armaduras, Raphael y Kenji ya tenían más o menos planeado qué hacer y por dónde moverse.

Kenji- Tenemos que aguardar… El profesor Snape seguramente se quedará un buen rato… No tiene nada mejor qué hacer -.

Rapha- Y ¿Después? Porque noto que ya lo tienes todo dispuesto -. Susurró en tono de enojo. Kenji meditó profundamente un par de segundos y luego abrió la boca…

K- Pues, es eso lo que no sé… Se supone que tú eres el inteligente -.

Raph - � Idiota -.

En la Torre Gryffindor…

Granger se notaba molesta, pero sobretodo frustrada. Por otro lado Margaret se veía igual… Mashimaro era lo único que tenía ahora que se hallaba alejada de todo lo importante… Entre sus manos se encontraba una carta, era de Viktor… La carta cuyo contenido no alcanzó a comentarle a Raphael mientras pasaba lo de Umbridge, algún tiempo atrás…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margaret:

Espero que te halles con bien al recibo de esta carta... Las cosas están un poco difíciles sobre lo que ya sabes… He buscado, sin embargo mis planes no parecen dar resultado. Las cosas no son como nos las enseñaron en la escuela, el mundo real es complejo… Te echo de menos… Pero no te preocupes, he pillado una cosa que me interesa mucho. Ojalá ya hayas podido hacer amigos, Hermione es una chica muy educada, ya verás cómo en poco tiempo se hacen amigos… Me ayudan bastante en el Quidditch, pensé que ya lo sabía todo, pero tenías razón. Mi manera de hacer las cosas es diferente… No te preocupes, me han dado un buen Libro y nuestro Amago de Wronski está apunto de perfeccionarse… Practica Quidditch y ¡Una cosa más! Oliver aún lo siente…

Viktor ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para cualquiera que lo viera, no decía mucho. A Black le parecía demasiada información. Según lo que acordaron en la codificación, No había obtenido muchos antecedentes sobre Karkarovv (por los planes), y lo que sea que haya pillado era una buena pista… Los Aurors de la Orden tenían una manera ruda de trabajar, lo comprobó con las lecciones de Agatha, por lo que el comentario estaba de más, pero le agradaba saber que se acercaba de todas maneras a la identidad del asesino de su profesor y todos le ayudaban… Sobre lo de practicar "Quidditch"… le estaba yendo fatal. Estaba tan ignorante como había entrado…

Margaret - ¡Papanatas! -. Dejó escapar al recodar lo de Oliver Wood… Eso era algo que prefería no conmemorar, aunque ahora le daba un poco de risa, era hasta simpático… De todas maneras, si Viktor le pedía que no se preocupara, no lo haría… Ella confiaba en él, tanto como en Bill Weasley…

Her- Margaret… -. La muchacha de inmediato se dio vuelta, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Granger ¿Acercándose?...

Mar- ¿Sí ? - Preguntó intentando disimular lo mejor que se pudiera su confusión. La castaña parecía bastante nerviosa. Es que no era para menos: En palabras de Ron Se unía al enemigo…

Her- Bueno, lamento que te hayan quitado a tu mascota también… -.

Mar- No es necesario que me lo digas en verdad. Yo sé que lo sientes tanto como yo -. La chica trío maravilla se acomodó a su lado y Black se quedó algo sorprendida… Y para que terminara el cuadro, Granger sonrió.

Pero regresemos con nuestro Niño Que Vivió. Se había quedado a solas con Ginny y estaban en silencio, meditando con calma cada uno de los sucesos extraños que les había tocado presenciar… La pelirroja no despegaba sus ojos de la faz de Harry quien con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, parecía sumergido en cosas lejanas…

Ginn- Harry… -.

Harry- MN? -

G- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así de mal? -. Le largó de una. Potter se levantó y le quedó mirando ¿Sabría algo?...

Imposible… Ya ando paranoico…

H- Nada… Pienso en cómo vamos a deshacernos de Umbridge esta vez… las cosas no están fáciles - Desvió el tema con una habilidad sorprendente considerando lo poco que le funcionaba el cerebro en los últimos días - Mira, sé que Vane no es la mejor profesora que hemos tenido - Siguió de inmediato al notar la cara de fastidio de su amiga al notar que le estaban escamoteando el culo otra vez - Pero es más eficiente que Umbridge… -.

G- ¿Te gusta? -. Le cortó el rollo

H- ¡AH! -. Replicó como sin entenderle.

G- Eso. Que si esa mujer te gusta -. Siguió con descaro N/A: Créanme… hace poco una amiga me ha preguntado eso… Yo tuve que explicarle que Agatha sólo se quería comer era a Sev, y no me creyeron -- BU! - Desde que ella llegó a la escuela te has comportado raro. Te la pasabas todo el día metido en su despacho, llegabas tarde al Salón, dejaste que entrara en el ED así nada más… Ni siquiera Remus tuvo esa oportunidad Harry… Y desde que se fue estás más raro que nunca… Es como si ella decidiera lo que debes o no debes hacer… -.

Potter no sabía si enternecerse o echarse al piso y partirse de risa.

Por lo menos su secreto estaba a salvo… Mientras nadie pensara que estaba enamorado hasta las patas del baboso de Draco, ciertamente que lo liaran con Agatha le importaba muy poco. Lo que lo sorprendía más era el hecho de que Ginny se comportara de esa manera… por lo general, ella era la más prudente de los Weasleys. Se lo esperaba de Ron…

No tenía cabeza para pensar en eso… Por ahora su prioridad era ver a Umbridge fuera de Hogwarts, sus amigos lejos de esas asquerosas garras… Su grupo se estaba desintegrando y él se ponía cada vez más asustadizo… Con la tranquilidad que otorga el saber a los demás lejanos de nuestros secretos, y por qué no decirlo, con algo de cinismo, Harry estrecha entre sus manos las blancas palmas de Ginevra Weasley.

H- No me gusta Agatha Vane, no es mi tipo… -.

G- No te creo -. Insistió la chica mirando fijamente las manos de Harry… Fuertes y seguras… ¿Qué secretos escondería en ese corazón?. Harry la abrazó.

H- ¿ESTÁS CELOSA? -. Le muchacha abrió muy grandes sus ojos, su piel arrebolándose con violencia. Potter nunca había hecho un comentario de esa naturaleza.

Se le pegaron los modales de Agatha.

G- Yo tengo a Seamus… Sólo quiero saber. Me preocupas… -.

H- Estoy bien… Únicamente echo de menos a Sirius… -. No tenía ganas de explicarle a nadie la extraña relación que se había entablado entre él y Agatha… Ella se había convertido en una llave que abría la única puerta que le interesaba apartar; la del pasado. PadFoot no estaba, y Vane parecía preocuparse por él en serio… Harry se llevó una mano a la cicatriz; le comenzaba a punzar.

G- ¡Harry! -.

H- No… Es normal… Mi conexión con Voldemort (la pelirroja ahogó un gritito) Se ha vuelto más fuerte… -.

Alexandra y Savrile ya habían concertado la maniobra distractiva y estaban viendo cómo ponerla en práctica… Por otro lado Kenji Urashima abandonaba a Lupin, pidiéndole encarecidamente que no hiciera ningún acto de heroísmo hasta la vuelta. Raphael no lo había notado, pero a su compañero se le había encendido la ampolleta…

Necesitaban una distracción ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, y en los pasillos rondaba el Ama del Desastre… Kadyars-Samma no le diría que no… Sólo tenía que pillarla.

Lynn en ese minuto rondaba por un pasillo muy desusado, en compañía de Danielle. Para comenzar con el plan, tenían que sacar a las ranas de la Sala Común de Slytherin, y a la chica de ojos grises francamente le tenían sin cuidado las advertencias de Malfoy al respecto; las serpientes defendían su nido con colmillos y escamas… Nadie que no fuera de la casa debía acercase ni de casualidad a las mazmorras. A la entrada, Lynn le pidió a LeGrand que esperara un poco.

Lynn- Debo sacar las ranas, y hacerlas pasar desapercibidas -.

Dan- Como digas -. Replicó con la voz ligeramente emocionada. Las bromas le agradaban, y ahora que estaba participando de verdad en una trastada no pudo dejar de pensar en Fred… Al pelirrojo lo precedía una fama…

UUUFFF!

Cinco minutos más tarde, la morena salía con una caja de color opaco entre sus manos enguantadas. Danielle diligentemente le desembarazó del paquete y empezaron a caminar.

Dan- ¿Cómo piensas acomodar eso? -. Le inquirió en tono bajo porque unos muchachos de Hufflepuff pasaban por el lado, muy bulliciosos.

Lynn- Encontré una puerta… -. Susurró, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Dan- ¿Una puerta? -. Lynn sonrió

Lynn- Lo verás entonces… -. Luego de toparse con Draco (que iba con una cara de al que se me acerque lo mato y no las vió (porque no le importaba un rábano la ronda de Umbridge)) el Gran salón se presentó ante las muchachas completamente vacío. Ya la mayoría de los alumnos se habían quedado en sus Salas, comentando aún el incidente de la mañana y aguardando la hora del almuerzo para toparse a Harry y a Malfoy, a ver si la teleserie tenía un segundo capítulo o tendrían que esperar.

Dan- AH! -. Una mano que salió de ningún lado se posó en el hombro derecho de la joven, que casi tira la caja. Al escuchar la exclamación, Kadyars se da la vuelta, pero no dice nada al contemplar a un agitado y sonriente Urashima.

Ken - Kadyars… Samma -. Jadea - Necesito… Hablar con usted -. Lynn se queda de pie y le dice a Danielle que se oculte tras la mesa de los profesores… Nadie podía notar que andaba en algo raro, y por ello toma al niño de un brazo y camina tras la francesa.

Lynn- ¿Qué sucede? -. Le murmura en japonés, los tres agachados y en repentino silencio al notar que un prefecto de Hufflepuff se paseaba distraídamente por el lugar, antes de bostezar y largarse por donde había entrado. En pocas frases Urashima le expone su situación.

Ken- … Y le ruego encarecidamente que haga uno de sus despelotes para darme tiempo -. Le ruega inclinándose ante ella con solemnidad.

Lynn- No te preocupes… Haré algo por ti -. Kenji pone los ojitos brillantes.

Ken- ¿En serio? -.

Lynn- Por supuesto. Somos de la misma escuela. Y me lo has pedido… -. El joven le da las gracias y se va con pasos ligeros.

Dan- ¿Qué te dijo? -.

Lynn- Oh, nada de cuidado -. Replica con voz maliciosa - Únicamente que este mundo es muy curioso -. No sólo estaba la broma que ellas preparaban, Kenji le había dicho que pensaba soltar a las lechuzas… Si Umbridge quería tener un día que la haría desear el infierno, se lo iba a dar… - Ya, vamos a acomodar esas ranas… Sígueme - Ordenó, avanzando hacia una puerta tras la mesa de los maestros, la misma que unos años atrás Harry Potter había cruzado presa de una gran inquietud y vergüenza. Las jóvenes liberaron a las ranas que salieron en todas direcciones, claro que sin alejarse mucho porque eran pequeñas aún. No hacían ruido alguno, por lo que Lynn las agrupó y les lanzó un sencillo ENGORGIO. Al regresar a su tamaño natural, las resbalosas criaturitas fueron hechizadas de inmediato, dos veces. Danielle observó cómo su compañera primero recitaba un encanto en lengua desconocida, apuntando a los anfibios con su varita, para luego dirigirse a ella y pedirle que la ayudara con un hechizo de animación suspendida. Las ranas, al notar que las apuntaban otra vez con la varita se precipitaron hacia la puerta. Tanto Danielle como Lynn conjuraron escudos para no ser alcanzadas por los efectos del encantamiento y LeGrand hizo lo que se le pedía. Todos los animales quedaron detenidos, algunos en medio de un salto, otros limpiándose los ojos con sus pegajosas lenguas.

Dan- Asqueroso -.

Lynn- Es la idea… Ahora debemos alcanzar a las muchachas. Hay que hacer…

Se toparon con Savrile y Side en el rellano de la escalera que daba al segundo piso del ala este, no muy lejos del Gran Salón. Las Slytherins se encontraban apoyadas en la balaustrada, contemplado la nada con aire pensativo. Al ver a las recién llegadas se animaron un poco.

Alex- ¿Ya? -. Danielle sonrió por respuesta.

Lynn- ¿Cómo van? -. Quiso saber, mientras llevaba a sus compañeras hacia la pared, de tal forma que no las pudieran ver desde el suelo, porque había escuchado pasos. Comprendiendo, las otras tres bajaron la voz y se pegaron a la muralla, desprovista de cuadros.  
Alex- Aguardamos el momento exacto… Ya estamos con la idea lista, pero hay que esperar hasta la noche… -.

Lynn- Los planes se adelantaron. Así que será mejor que pongan en práctica su plan ya -. La atajó con frases rápidas y cortantes. DuPorto se mostró un poco contrariada.

Sav- ¿Ya? -.

Lynn- Exacto… Pero no se preocupen. Sus víctimas vienen en camino. 

Sav- ¿Ah? -. Justo en ese momento la morena tuvo que callarse. Ron hablaba en voz alta y venía atravesando la sala, por la dirección del sonido…

Dan- ¿Ruri? -. En efecto, Ruri Duncan venía muy del brazo del pelirrojo, quien se veía calmado y relajado. La muchacha no podía creer su suerte. - No puedo entenderlo… Es un imbécil -.

Lynn- Justo lo que necesitábamos -.

Alex- Sin embargo requerimos más gente… Será mejor que aguardemos un poco -. Ese día francamente las chicas estaban de suerte; Ron y Ruri se detuvieron a hablar, justo debajo de ellas…

Los jóvenes estuvieron haciéndose arrumacos por espacio de diez minutos, hasta que Alexandra pudo entrever en su estrecho campo de enfoque que Draco y Pansy se acercaban al salón…

Alex- Esto va a estar bueno… -. Susurró. - "vomitorius"… -. LeGrand tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar la risa. Un charco de vómitos apareció justo a los talones del pelirrojo.

Todo fue cosa de un segundo.

La voz de Pansy se alzó para sorprender a los tortolitos en falta, mientras Draco se enredaba un mechón de oro en su dedo índice, satisfecho.

Pansy- ¡SEÑOR PREFECTO DE GRYFFINDOR! -. Exclamó en júbilo, mientras Ruri daba un paso adelante y Ron un paso atrás… Como era obvio, su pie izquierdo resbaló en el subproducto humano y moviendo aparatosamente sus brazos como hélices de avión, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar caerse en la mentada sustancia. Ruri Duncan miró furiosa a Pansy, claramente ignorante del status de la niña. Como es obvio, Weasley se apoyó en los codos y comenzó a culpar a Draco de su accidente.

Ron- ¿Quién te crees Malfoy? -. Draco le contempló con sus ojos fríos y su sonrisa pedante.

Draco- ¿Perdón? -.

Ron- ¡Tú fuiste!. Me lanzaste esto… -. Lo acusó, conteniéndose para no echar mano al cinto y sacar la Herencia de los Ravenclaw. El rubio siguió jugando con su pelo.

Draco- ¡Por favor!... No tengo tiempo para gastarlo en perdedores… -. Mientras Malfoy decía eso, Ron se puso de pie y se le tiró encima para pelear… Escaleras arriba, las Slytherins y la Ravenclaw se partían de la risa. Lynn ya había cumplido con el favor que le pidió Kenji… A los gritos de Pansy acudieron los prefectos de las otras Casas… Y en menos de cinco minutos arribaron los alumnos normales, pero ya Lynn y su grupo estaban muy lejos… Kadyars no lamentaba perderse el Show… Atento, Peeves ya estaba en el techo, sacando fotos.

Danielle tuvo que bajar por otro lado, para unirse al barullo y no perder detalle.

Raphael - ¿Dónde te habías metido? -. Preguntó de mal humor. Snape no tenía cara de de largarse de la lechucería, y tenían para rato, pero eso no desanimó a Kenji.

Kenji- Tranquilo… Sólo debemos aguardar .  
Raphael- Snape no tiene intenciones de marcharse -. El japonés se quedó callado.

Dennis Creevey interrumpió el descanso de Potter y Ginny, al meterse con brusquedad en el pasadizo de su hermano.

Dennis- Gracias a Dios que te encontré -. Los jóvenes dejaron la cómoda posición en que estaban (sentados, obvio) y se pusieron alertas - Neville ya fue por Hermione… -. Jadeó el niño, todo colorado por el esfuerzo de subir escaleras.

Harry- ¿Qué pasa…? -.

Dennis- Ron Weasley… y Draco Mal… Foy… -.

Ginn- ¡Termina! -.

Dennis- Se están peleando… Cerca del Gran Salón… -. Los amigos no perdieron un segundo; con rapidez suicida se precipitaban por las escalinatas…

Al llegar abajo, Harry se topó con lo inevitable. Una escena ya habitual para él, aunque no era conocida la perspectiva…

Draco estaba arrodillado en el piso, apuñeteando a Ron con una mano, en tanto la otra aferraba con fuerza el cuello de la túnica de Gryffindor. Sus ojos grises chispeaban de odio, y su cara empezaba a hincharse por los golpes recibidos. De espaldas en el embaldosado, el pelirrojo intentaba defenderse lanzando patadas a ciegas… Tenía un ojo morado, y se gritaban de un cuanto hay. Varias personas intentaban ayudar, pero todas eran rechazadas con potentes palabras… Ambos magos se tenían ganas desde años y ahora aprovechaban la oportunidad de descargar su mutua aversión. Pansy pedía ayuda, sin embargo nadie intervenía. Las varitas de ambos estaban a varios metros el uno del otro, y el pelirrojo aún llevaba ceñida la espada, conteniéndose para no usarla e intentado que el arma pasara desapercibida. El primer adulto en llegar fue Uther Green, en compañía de madame Pomfrey. El asistente se notaba algo agitado, mientras la enfermera intentaba separarlos de alguna manera con hechizos… pero fue inútil, pues Draco manoteó por su varita y en menos de dos movimientos puso un fuerte escudo.

Draco- Voy a reventarte la cara y nadie me va a quitar el gusto -. Exclamó con una voz aguda… Su collar se balanceaba para un lado y otro. Harry entonces se abrió paso a codazos y se acercó al Medimago.

Harry- Hay que hacer algo -. Uther lo meditó un momento. No iba a poner de manifiesto sus habilidades, por lo que sólo se limitó a usar su varita, aún sabiendo que la manera de acabar con ese hechizo era otro; El hombre hizo un par de conjuros, sin resultados; todos los rayos fueron rechazados.

Uther- Creo que esta no es mi especialidad -. Declaró finalmente, en tono de disculpa. Harry también hizo lo suyo, pero no le fue mejor. Potter pensó rápido y sus ojos escudriñaron entre todas las caras… Granger y Black se acercaban.

Harry- ¡¿Dónde está Lupin?! -. Les gritó a las recién llegadas, a pesar de que aquello aumentaba su dolor en la cicatriz, pero Hermione no le contestó; se quedó aterrorizada ante la violencia del suceso.

Margaret- No estaba en la Sala Común -. Dijo con calma. El adolescente pareció enojarse más. - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? -.

Harry- Ron ¡Deja de hacer estupideces! -. Le gritaba, mientras rayos de todos colores rebotaban en la barrera opalescente. Por supuesto no quería responderle a la chica que había tenido la osadía de arrebatarle el anillo de los Black (tema que aún lo picaba al recordarlo). Granger se repuso finalmente de su shock, justo a tiempo para que la pregunta de la muchacha no quedara en el aire.

Ron- ¡No te metas! -. Le gruñó a su amigo, pateando por tercera vez la vara de Draco.

Draco- ¡Es increíble que siempre tengan que venir a defenderte! -. Comentó el otro, aún con ánimo de seguir echándose enemigos a la espalda (literalmente).

Harry- ¡No estoy hablando contigo Malfoy! -. El rubio clavó las pupilas en las suyas, de estómago al piso. Se había desconcentrado.

Draco- ¿quieres unirte a la fiesta? -.

Los alumnos empezaron a empujar a Harry, como si pretendieran que dejara de meterse. Uther agarró de un brazo al Niño, y le dijo que lo mejor era no intervenir. Al contacto con esa mano el dolor pareció calmarse un poco. Hermione y Margaret se acercaron al sitio de la acción, aunque la muchedumbre también miraba con malos ojos su participación.

Hermione- Lo que Harry quiere es que destrocen la barrera -. Logra comentarle. Margaret se lleva una mano a la cara, dejando muy visible a todo el mundo la sortija de la familia Black.

Margaret- Pues eso es bastante sencillo -. Comenta con desdén, y pisando algunos pies ajenos logra ponerse frente a la barrera y desactivarla tan sólo posando su mano sobre ella.

Para fortuna de la joven de ojos azules, nadie tuvo tiempo de comentar su extraordinaria intervención, pues apenas unos momentos después llegaron Madame Hooch, la señorita Minerva y el Profesor Flitwick, pero los gritos de la jefa de Gryffindor y los profesores resultaron inútiles… En ese momento llega Dolores Umbridge. Todos los alumnos enmudecen y abren paso a la profesora que más han odiado en toda su vida. Algunos miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial van a su espalda, entre ellos Blaise Zabini.

Umbridge- ¡Draco! -. Los chicos de inmediato dejan de darse trompadas. Malfoy entonces parece regresar a su frío trato... Un brillo burlón bailotea en las pupilas del brigadista de cabellos negros, sus dientes brillando en una sonrisa elocuente.

Lo odiaba, y nada le hacía más feliz que verlo temeroso y humillado…

El Parshitel subía y bajaba en su pecho… Ron a horcajadas sobre él, aún sin decidirse a seguirle golpeando o no. La profesora Umbridge tenía la cara roja de esfuerzo, y parecía a punto de un ataque de histeria. Minerva y Flitwick dieron un paso atrás… Ellos no iban a intervenir… Si esa mujer era la directora de Hogwarts, que se hiciera cargo de todo…

Peeves seguía haciendo fotos sin emitir comentario alguno. El contrato con Kadyars estaba vigente y se había birlado un catálogo de los sortilegios… Por lo que si quería las novedades le tocaba cerrar la bocota por una hora más, fijo. El tiempo estaba detenido otra vez.

Lupin observaba cada movimiento de Snape, intentado pensar en una estrategia, cuando un alumno de Slytherin, de séptimo año, se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído. El rostro del profesor se contrajo en una mueca de enojo y cólera. Dejando expresas órdenes de no abandonar sus puestos, el hombre echa a caminar, su capa negra fluyendo tras él en ondas violentas, sus pasos sonando por todos lados.

Raph- ¿Qué hiciste? -.

Ken- Nada… Vamos -. El mozuelo ya iba a salir de su escondite cuando Raphael lo agarra de un brazo y lo arrastra hacia él.

Raph- No quiero estupideces… Son siete, y no parecen particularmente torpes -. Le explicó en un irritado murmullo. Urashima le observó con interés. - Escúchame, y responde mis preguntas -. El interpelado asiente, algo inseguro ¿Qué se propondría su superior? - ¿Notas que sobre la puerta de la pajarera hay una escultura? -. En efecto, el chico se percató de que sobre la moldura se encontraba suspendido un busto (el de Anastasius, Spinhx (pone el texto en inglés)), de nariz ganchuda y calva brillante, vagamente parecido a Snape y que no parecía tener nada que hacer allí.

Ken- ¿Qué pretende, Senpai? -.

Raph- Hacerlo caer… -. Explicó llanamente - Y como es obvio los Slytherins se preocuparán del ruido -. El resto del plan se deducía, pero no parecía muy brillante, en honor a la verdad. De todas maneras no hizo objeción alguna y con un simpático DIFFINDO la cabeza de la escultura cae pesadamente al suelo, casi aplastando a uno de los Slytherins, el que hace uso de sus reflejos y esquiva el proyectil a tiempo. Sin darles tiempo a un respiro, ambos Gryffindors atacan… Kenji hace uso de su Patronus para distraer a los otros adversarios, en tanto Raphael se aplica un hechizo desilusionador y comienza a mostrar su arsenal de hechizos… Claro que los subordinados de Snape presentarían resistencia.

Umbridge- Malfoy ¿Quién comenzó? - Exige saber dando pasos fuertes. Parecía recuperada por completo de su semana.

Draco- Por supuesto que fue Weasley -. Umbridge se acercó al pelirrojo y a tirones lo alejó del rubio.

U- Espero que ya tengas listas tus maletas… Estás expulsado -. Le dijo en tono quedo y una gran sonrisa cruzando sus labios. Entonces sus ojos repararon en Ginny; deshacerse de los pelirrojos no le resultaría tan complicado, después de todo.

Harry - ¡No tiene autoridad! -. Nuevamente la cicatriz le comenzaba a molestar…

Dolores- Harry Potter -. Dijo dulcemente - ¿Tiene alguna objeción?... ¿O tal vez desea regresar a su casa en Little Wingning? -. Replicó de inmediato sin darle oportunidad a rebatir nada más. Draco en tanto, se había pasado la mano por la cara para quitarse la sangre y se había desprendido de la túnica manchada de vómito. A espaldas del pelirrojo le hizo unas señas a su superior, las que no pasaron inadvertidas para nadie más que para Ron. Malfoy indicaba la túnica, le decía a Umbridge con un movimiento de labios que revisara al Gryffindor…

No pensé que fueran tan buenos Pensó Urashima, algo azorado. Los chicos se movían con agilidad. La batalla de Kenji y Raphael estaba bastante entretenida, para ser honestos. El hechizo de invisibilidad era de bastante utilidad. Al igual como ocurrió con los alumnos de sexto año cuando Agatha Vane se decidió a probarlos junto a su Ayudante Invisible, los rivales se sentían desconcertados y lanzaban hechizos a ciegas, actuaban con más confusión que los de sexto durante la clase… Así que poco a poco, los alumnos mayores fueron sacando de combate a sus compañeros, y el problema se solucionó casi solo.

Raph- Muy bien- Dijo deshaciendo su hechizo, justo al lado de Kenji, quien se puso a reír; él siempre supo dónde se hallaba su compañero de aventuras- Ahora sólo tenemos que abrir esta puerta y rescatar a nuestras mascotas -. Agregó acomodándose la túnica. Kenji no le prestó atención y poniéndose nuevamente los audífonos en las orejas, encendió su CDMAGE en uno de sus clásicos favoritos (Kyatto Ninden Opening Theme (en castellano, el opening de los Gatos Samurai ) No lo habían notado, pero no estaban precisamente solos…

-Alto- Exclama alguien en voz alta. Raphael tuvo que agarrar otra vez de un brazo a su compañero para que prestara atención

Ken- ¿qué pasa? -.

Raph- ¿No…? -. Se calla al notar que el japonés estaba en otra - Escuché algo… Nos dijeron alto -. Añadió exasperado.

Ken- Estás alucinando -.

Raph - Espera… -.Y examina el lugar con atención. Justo cuando posaba la vista cobre la cabeza de piedra, ésta abre los ojos. Lupin se acercó a ella con manifiesto interés profesional. Ya estaba acostumbrado a paredes que hablaban; una cabeza era cosa de niños. - ¿qué quieres? - Prosigue, arrodillándose cerca del objeto -.

- Soy Anastasius, el protector de la entrada a este cuarto. No está permitida la entrada: el director de Hogwarts lo ha prohibido -. Explicó solemnemente con una voz gangosa.

Ken- Pero, tenemos que entrar -. La cabeza sonrió, satisfecha.

An- Si lo que buscan es traspasar en umbral, deberán antes pasar por una prueba -. Urashima voltea el rostro y observa de soslayo el pedestal que sostiene el resto de la figura… "Sphinx" …

Ken- Tendremos que descifrar un enigma -. La comunica a su superior, indicando hacia el marco. Lupin no parece incómodo ante la situación; será sólo un trámite.

Raph- Pues si lo que quieres es probarnos… No hay problema. Di tu adivinanza -.

An - Perfecto… -. Y con una entonación pretenciosa, lanza su acertijo.

"ORO NO ES PLATA NO ES

¿QUÉ ES?"

Sin duda un juego demasiado fácil… Si Anastasius lo hubiese dicho en inglés o algún idioma que Raphael Lupin fuera capaz de comprender; sin embargo, era perfecto español, hasta con acento. El adolescente se acomodó las gafas, confuso. Kenji en tanto trataba de captar alguna palabra.

Ken- No es justo. Lo has dicho en un idioma que no dominamos -. Protestó.

An- lo siento; así son las reglas: Yo puedo escoger la adivinanza a voluntad -.

Raph - Por lo menos sé justo y dila en inglés -. Le reclama

An- no, no, no, no, no -. Reprueba rodando por las baldosas, con serio peligro de atropellar a algún caído. - La cosa es de la siguiente manera: No responden, no entran -. Lupin cierra los ojos, algo cansado.

Raph- ¿Tú lograste comprender algo? -.

Ken - Vagamente ¿Podrías repetir la adivinanza, esfinge?-. Pide con humildad y una inclinación de cabeza. Halagada, la criatura hace lo que se le pide.- Esto nos tomará tiempo… -.

Raph- Es mejor que te apresures; de lo contrario tendremos que luchar de nuevo -. Uno de los de séptimo empezaba a moverse.

Umbridge - ¿Qué es eso Weasley? -.

Ron - ¿Qué? -. El pelirrojo se supo atrapado. No era ilegal portar armas dentro de la escuela, sin embargo cargar con la espada de Rowena Ravenclaw ameritaría explicaciones que él no pensaba darle a nadie… Las pupilas celestes de Ron tropiezan con los ojos de Harry, quien no ha hecho nada porque Uther se le aleje… Comprendiendo, el moreno se tira al piso, gritando desesperadamente; le ardía la "Cicatriz". Green y Pomfrey se acercan a Harry y empiezan a atenderlo; eso da tiempo a Ron de escapar…

U- ¡Atrápenlo! -. Grita una y otra vez al notar que es un engaño de Potter… Al atravesar un pasillo, el pelirrojo empuja a Snape y casi lo bota… No importa; lo que necesita es un lugar donde poder esconder su arma. Severus ni siquiera atendió a las órdenes de la directora quien le exigía que atrapara al pelirrojo. Que Weasley siguiera corriendo, primero iba a ver a Malfoy, y después lo desollaría sin mirones detrás. Y detrás de él todo el mundo. Incluidos los Gryffindors… Severus está completamente mosqueado.

Justinne había hecho lo suyo y Firenze hacía rato que había abandonado el castillo en busca de los suyos, alertado por las palabras de la pequeña. Sybill en tanto, deambulaba por ahí cuando de sorpresa se topa con su peor enemiga.

U - ¿Qué haces fuera de tu salón? ¡Atrapen a ese bastardo! -. Minerva se interpone entre Dolores y su colega. El hecho de llevar bastón le ha impedido moverse más rápido, y ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de llamar a su Prefecto; mientras Umbridge no le maltrate, poco importa lo que pase… Blaise corre tras Ron, quien ya se ha perdido de vista, seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle…

Una mano cierra la boca del pelirrojo y lo arrastra hacia atrás, de tal suerte que el Prefecto terminó contra una pared, bastante sobresaltado.

-Shhhh! - Le dice en el oído - ¿Pretendes que nos maten? -. El muchacho se tranquiliza un poco y con sorpresa descubre que su salvadora es ni más ni menos que Ruri Duncan, la que no anda sola. Sofía Grimaldi le sonríe a la luz de un añoso quinqué. - ¿Vas a cerrar la boca, o por lo menos, hablarás bajo? - Ron asiente con la cabeza y es liberado.

Ron- ¿Qué…? -. Ruri y Sofía sonríen.

Ruri - ¿Pensabas, acaso, que me quedaría ahí parada nada más? -. Le dijo de inmediato, con su voz dulce y cálida, mientras con dedos expertos le desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la túnica llena de vómito y tierra - Sofía y Lucy me ayudaron. Ahora Bloom debe estar distrayendo a los que te perseguían -. El orgullo no le alcanzó a Weasley para disimular su gratitud. Duncan ciertamente, le había caído como del cielo.

Sofía- Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar un poco. Lo más seguro es que se aburran muy pronto de buscarte y entonces puedas salir de aquí… Pero mira cómo te ha dejado ese rubio desabrido -. Comentó observándole por primera vez con verdadera atención. Ron volteó la cara para que no se la tocara. Le había ido mal en la pelea, y del cuello para abajo estaba molido. Jamás se hubiera imaginado la manito de piedra que era Draco. Ruri, ya más relajada, sentó en su regazo al adolescente, y no contenta con ello le obligó a quedarse ahí y recuperar el aliento.

Ron- Es mejor que no las vean cerca de mí… Seguramente Umbridge las sacará de la escuela por esto -.

Ruri - Ronald, eso es lo de menos -. Se puso roja, para diversión de Sofía - Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, y demás está decirte que me lo dejaré todo si lo necesitas -.

Cuando Umbridge y los demás se alejaron Harry fingió sentirse mejor. Madame Pomfrey al verlo más recuperado intentó acercarse a Draco, sin embargo éste le habló en muy malos términos, instándola a estar (como cualquier otro ser humano que en algo valorara su vida) lo más lejos posible de él. Ahora lo único que no quería era la lástima ajena. Con mucha dignidad el rubio cogió su varita y se abrió paso entre los alumnos que no habían corrido para ver lo que estaba sucediendo con el pelirrojo. Justo cuando Draco ya se iba, Snape llegó. Al verlo en tan malas condiciones lo único que atinó a hacer fue agarrarlo de un brazo y llevárselo a la sala Común, no sin quitar varios puntos a los curiosos que osaron murmurar alguna cosa.

Umbridge - ¡Regresa a tu cuchitril, adivina de quinta! -. Si Dolores pensaba que aquello acabaría con los nervios de la maestra, se había equivocado. En compañía de Firenze, Sybill había cambiado bastante y ya su mente no era un frágil manojo de nervios y temores (No digo que de oveja se pasara a Rambo, pero algo así ). La profesora, para sorpresa incluso de la pobre jefa de Gryffindor, siguió, imperturbable, con los ojos cerrados.

U- ¿No me escuchó? -. Siguió hablando, sin recordar para nada que iba a la caza de uno de los pelirrojos que la dejó con úlceras. - ¡LE ORDENÉ QUE SE FUERA! -.

Raphael - ¿Ya terminaste? -. Kenji no había hallado nada mejor que sentarse en el piso y escuchar pacientemente una y otra vez el acertijo que Anastasius repetía con su gangosa voz.

Kenji- Por favor senpai, respire hondo y no pierda la compostura. Snape no va a atraparnos… Ya casi está listo - Su mente procesaba lentamente la información. El idioma español no le era desconocido, sin embargo ya llevaba varios años sin la oportunidad de practicarlo seriamente, por lo que se hallaba un tanto enmohecido

Kenji- Oro… No esu… Purata no es… -. Decía, intentando ordenar las ideas - Purata… no… es -. Siguió - Purata… Pla… -. Articulaba con una lentitud supina… Raphael a sus espaldas apuñeteando de vez en cuando a alguno de los alumnos que despertaban, ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza, más porque la esfinge estaba de lo más entretenida con los gestos del japonés intentando traducir bien la respuesta.

Trelawney puso los ojos blancos y se dejó caer al piso de rodillas… No escuchaba a nadie, simplemente se estremecía, como cruzada su espalda por violentos escalofríos. Estas reacciones tan peculiares tuvieron el efecto de dejarlos a todos paralizados. Y cuando la mujer habló lo hizo con una voz áspera, con si tuviera la garganta seca…

Como si fuera a decir algo terrible…

Syb- ¡TÚ! -. Exclamó, apuntando a Dolores Umbridge - Ya has cumplido el cometido asignado… -. Continuó con esa voz tétrica que era capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera - Es el momento de que te marches… -.

Ni como llamado por esta pequeña introducción, Firenze se está acercando al galope a Hogwarts… Y no iba solo…

Ken- Ya creo que lo tengo… Pero tengo problemas para poder pronunciar correctamente la respuesta… -. Murmuró dubitativo -.

Raph - Pues te digo que será mejor que lo pronuncies bien o huyamos de aquí- Le comentó en tono ya bastante irritado. Le comía la curiosidad vivo por saber qué había hecho Urashima para librarse de Snape - Cualquier persona podría venir, o peor… Hermione podría verme -. Debemos comprender que Lupin lo único que no quería era estar allí. La calma con la que se movía el chico le parecía ya sospechosa. Tal vez debió hacer eso solo. La esfinge, en tanto, estaba matada de la risa.  
Anastasius- Sabed que el tiempo corre, tic-tac… -. Eran las burlas de la cabeza las que tenían fuera de control al chico de gafas…

Umbridge - Ya he soportado bastantes tonterías por el día de hoy… Sybill Trelawney, estás expulsada de esta escuela- Dolores ya estaba totalmente fuera de control… Otra vez. Su cara se hallaba hinchada por las carreras y los disgustos, su pelo estaba todo revuelto y esa cinta de terciopelo negro que solía llevar con tanta dignidad, resbalaba por su cabello, peligrosamente cercana a su boca… Hacía mucho tiempo que no se burlaba de nadie, ni sonreía con socarronería… Los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían encargado de oponer férrea resistencia, apoyados en secreto por sus maestros… La complicidad entre Minerva y los demás, entre Flitwick y Trelawney, el hecho de saberse incapaz, a pesar de sus facultades extraordinarias, para expulsar a cualquier persona de las lindes del castillo (Albus, al marcharse, se encargó de advertirle este pequeño e insignificante hecho) necesitaría de la autorización expresa de los profesores de Hogwarts. Aquella era una disposición muy antigua, instaurada por Helga Hufflepuff, y así evitar arbitrariedades.

Sybil- No puedes hacer nada por detener el curso del destino, tonta humana -. Siguió la mujer, sus estrambóticos anteojos resbalando por el puente de su nariz en tanto volvía a ponerse de pie - La voluntad de las estrellas será respetada a toda costa… -. Minerva observaba la escena con extrañeza. Ciertamente no podía dar crédito a sus ojos…

Uther- Es mejor que vayas a la enfermería Harry, junto con Ron (Si es que logran atraparlo) -. La mano cariñosa de Uther se paseaba por su frente. Potter observó a algunos chicos que aún estaban allí, sin saber qué hacer ni adónde irse, pero ellos no notaban nada extraño en la actitud del Medimago. Green se había hecho harto conocido por sus buenos modales, bastante lejanos de los actos un tanto hoscos y severos de Madame Pomfrey. Luego el muchacho vio cómo Draco se alejaba del brazo de Snape.

Harry- Me siento bien- La enfermera se excusó, diciendo que tenía que ir a ver si acaso Ron estaba detenido, para poder suministrarle los primeros auxilios, y así liberarlo de las garras de Umbridge hasta que se hallara en condiciones de enfrentarla. Con ella se fueron los últimos rezagados de Ravenclaw.

Uth- A mí no me vienes con mentiras -. Le dijo a su vez, seriamente - Sé que fingiste una de tus crisis para darle una oportunidad de escapar a tu amigo; de la misma manera no me es desconocido el hecho de que antes de eso de verdad te dolía la cicatriz. No quiero que me discutas -. Se adelantó a la protesta del Niño Que Vivió. - TE VIENES CONMIGO ASÍ ME TOQUE PONERTE A DORMIR. Te harás el héroe más tarde… -.

PLAM!!!!!!

Ese aterrador ruido de cascos se escucha a continuación de este enorme golpe. Alertados por el barullo, Todos los que estaban en la búsqueda de Ron y en la pelea que la profe de Adivinación tenía con el Sapo, se dirigen al Gran Salón. Firenze, Justine de Lioncurt y ni más ni menos que Paris (por si lo han olvidado, remitirse al cap 38)

Ken- Ya… -. Raphael se acerca a él y la cabeza rueda en su dirección - Lo tengo -.

Anastasius - Me alegra. Veamos… -.

Ken- ORO NO… ES… PLATA NO ES… ¿QUÉ ES?... PLÁTANO!!!! -.

An- ¡Exacto! ¿Les ha costado eh? Y eso que eran dos… Bueno hasta aquí ha llegado mi labor… -.

Umbridge casi se desmaya cuando ve a los centauros y a la chica parados en medio del Salón. Lynn, que en todo momento ha estado atenta a los sucesos, sin involucrarse ni dejarse ver, empieza a caminar hacia el cuarto, sin ser notada. Sólo la indignación sostiene los pies de la directora…

U- ¿Qué…? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?! -.

Las puertas de la lechucería se abren… Y eso no es bueno…

BRUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como las aves han estado confinadas, su primer impulso es salir por la puerta hacia el interior del castillo, picoteando lo que se les cruce por delante. Lupin nota lo que va a pasar y rápidamente conjura un escudo protector sobre los Slytherins, Kenji Urashima y él mismo… Sin preocuparse mucho por que lo vean usar sólo las manos en el proceso… De todas maneras, el japonés no lo nota, Está más preocupado de salvar su propia vida tirándose al piso.

Las aves se diseminan por todas partes, desorientadas al no encontrar salidas… Por lo que obviamente se dirigen hacia abajo…

De esta manera los primeros en verlas son los de la Brigada Inquisitorial y los Gryffindors que intentan proteger a Ron… Entre ellos Ginny, Neville Longbottom, Y Hermione Granger…

Blaise no lo piensa dos veces y se lanza sobre la pelirroja para protegerla con su cuerpo. Pansy queda atrapada entre la nube de alas que la golpea fuertemente. Neville no alcanza a hacer nada más que tirarse al piso y agarrar por una muñeca a Hermione. Crabbe y Goyle, confusos, lanzan todo tipo de hechizos.

BRUM!!!

Minerva- ¿Qué es eso? -. Los chicos que se han congregado a mirar en el Gran Salón empiezan a huir en todas direcciones, algo tarde, porque los pájaros entran en masa y comienzan a salir por la puerta, sin tocar a los centauros. Picotean a todos los alumnos y a los maestros, salvo Trelawney, que ha caído desmayada. Algunos de séptimo empiezan a tirar DESMAIUS, Kadyars parece muy asombrada, si bien contenta. Alexandra y Savrile están perdidas, pero no las necesita. Ahora sólo a esperar que el barullo baje…

Lynn- … Para el GRAND FINALE .  
Ni bien las lechuzas se han marchado y algunos levantan la cabeza, montones de ranas parecen llover sobre ellos…

Raph- ¡A Dónde vas Urashima! -. Instintivamente, Kenji se pone de pie, toma su varita y sale tras las que un segundo antes, pudieron matarle.

SOY UMBRIDGE!!!!

SOY UMBRIDGE!!!!

SOY UMBRIDGE!!!!

SOY UMBRIDGE!!!!

SOY UMBRIDGE!!!!

SOY UMBRIDGE!!!!

SOY UMBRIDGE!!!!

Es lo que sale de los pegajosos hocicos en vez de los Croac! Característicos de las criaturitas.

Dolores se toma la cabeza con las manos, incapaz de articular un solo sonido

Las niñas corren aterradas, mientras la Profesora McGonagall intenta tomar control sobre la situación, su cabello totalmente revuelto, el rodete completamente desecho.

Peeves sigue tomando fotografías para el álbum familiar y el anuario.

Lynn tuvo que ponerse un Quietus para que nadie notara que se revolcaba en el piso de risa; las cosas, a pesar de todo, habían salido mejor de lo que ella se esperaba.

Saltando escalones, casi volando Urashima logra llegar un poco más atrás del resto de los alumnos que han ido a ver qué onda, al pasar el peligro de las lechuzas (aunque algunas aún revolotean por ahí)

Es mi oportunidad… Lo que le hizo a Chloe no tiene perdón

La mujer está arrodillada, arrastrándose por el piso. Recuerdos en su cabeza, sangre en su nariz, su garganta sin voz… Los centauros cercanos, la confusión reinante…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

N/A: Créanme, este gusto quería dármelo hacía demasiado tiempo ya

A ese grito desgarrador se unen otros… De chicas que ven con consternación y sorpresa cómo en donde un segundo antes había estado la profesora Dolores Umbridge ahora sólo hay un montón de ropa tirada y de ese montecito sale ni más ni menos… Que una rana, la que diciendo SOY UMBRIDGE, va a unirse al resto de cinturitas pegajosas que alborotan la Sala de Gala de HOGWARTS…

SPECIAL'S END 


	41. 40

Pa' la Juss. Aquí tienes tu poema

40.  
De "sapos" y "culebras" -----------------------

Hogwarts había caído en una especie de celebración luego de que no pudieran encontrar a Umbridge entre las ranas que Lynn había lanzado en el Gran Salón. El único que no estaba tan contento era Argus Filch, pues nuevamente se había quedado con un palmo de narices; Ron Weasley sería el primer alumno al que colgaría por los tobillos y atormentaría luego de muchos años… Bueno, el pelirrojo se salvó hasta del regaño de Minerva. Escoltado por las dos muchachas de Ravenclaw (más Lucy, quién se integró al asegurarse de que no seguían más al Prefecto de Gryffindor) el chico pecoso llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde se despidió de ellas con gestos muy corteses, y les dejó muy en claro que se sentía bien y que no necesitaba ir a la enfermería, pues lo más seguro era que se topara a Snape y a Malfoy y ya no quería peleas.

Ron- ¿pero qué pasó? Umbridge no renunciaría así como así a deshacerse de uno de nosotros -.

Lucy- Lo sabrás más tarde. Por ahora es mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto y descanses -.

Ruri- Te voy a echar de menos. Cuídate -. Y se marcharon antes de poder meterse en líos.

Al que no le había ido tan bien había sido a Draco. El rubio, como les habíamos comentado, fue arrastrado por un brazo hasta el despacho privado del jefe de su casa. Severus no se veía de muy buen humor. Con gestos hoscos y molestos, el cuervo se sentó en su sillón de cuero, y le hizo un ademán a su pupilo favorito para que hiciera lo mismo. Draco tuvo que contener un gemido de dolor; sus costillas parecían estar rotas, por lo menos una. Harry jamás lo había golpeado de esa manera…Y él ni en sueños dejaría tan mal parado a Harry. Draco bajó la mirada al notar que su profesor parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Sev- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Draco? -. Le pregunta con calma, como si no lo estuviera regañando, sino más bien, le inquiriera por las propiedades de la Luparia. El adolescente se queda callado por un segundo, y piensa sus palabras. No quiere sonar ni falso ni zalamero.

Draco- Ese idiota me dio la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarme por las humillaciones que me ha prodigado -. Explicó con una voz tensa. Severus lo comprende, pero entiende también que todo lo referente a Lucius Malfoy es tan delicado para su hijo como para él mismo.

Sev- Ni siquiera debo explicarte que el director de esta escuela no es Dumbledore, y estás, de todas maneras, en peligro de ser expulsado -.

Draco- Disculpe, profesor Snape, pero ya no me importa seguir en este lugar -. Severus siente los ojos orgullosos y tristes de Lucius una vez más sobre su piel, se siente herido. Ambos se quedan en tenso silencio.

Sev- Por lo menos deja que te cure madame Pomfrey -. Su cabello grasoso le tapa un lado de la cara.

Draco- Por favor, profesor. Quiero quedarme aquí, en su cuarto -. Snape junta sus párpados en un gesto cansado y saca de su bolsillo un sobre amarillento, para alcanzárselo a su pupilo.

Sev- Eres libre de dormir en mi cama. Yo más tarde te curaré esa cara… Tu padre te he enviado esto conmigo -. Le explica con su voz profunda y vacía. Por un segundo el rubio deja escapar su enojo, su miedo, pero cuando Severus lo observa mejor ha regresado a su máscara de impasibilidad. – Ahora yo voy a ver qué sucede… -. Y dejó el cuarto con la cabeza doblada sobre su pecho, deprimido. El joven se quedó sentado ahí, en su dura silla, indeciso. Por supuesto que la carta de su padre hablaría de los Death Eaters… Se llevó la mano al Parshitel, y lo observó por un largo rato. Estaba un poco confundido, ya no sabía dónde estaban sus lealtades en verdad… No, no es que quisiera cambiar, ni que de pronto una luz iluminara su mente y viera que la única persona por la cual valía la pena sacrificar la vida era Harry Potter… Era que su amigo, Tom Riddle, le hablaba de tantas cosas… Y aún le quedaban escrúpulos… Ya resignado, abre el sobre. Contiene un solitario pergamino y una palabra, pero no era la caligrafía de Lucius…

HAZLO

Vencido, agotado y adolorido (no olvidemos que tenía la cara destrozada) el rubio se acomoda el cabello, se quita los zapatos y se mete en la cama de Severus, para poder descansar un poco…

Ojalá pudiera dormir para siempre, no pensar en deberes, ni herencias… Estoy cansado de que mi vida sea manejada por otras manos…

Durante dos horas la confusión fue grande. Lejos de Draco, Ron estaba en su cuarto de lo más tranquilo y ocioso cuando llegó Ginny y le dio un golpecito cariñoso pero fuerte en la frente.

Ginn- Llevaba mucho rato buscándote, hermanito -. Murmura en tono de enfado.

Ron- ¿Qué ha pasado? -.

Ginn- ¿No lo sabes? -. Hermione Granger y Margaret Black se metieron entonces en el dormitorio de los chicos. Neville Longbottom cerró la procesión.

Ron- ¿Qué hace esta chica aquí? -.

Her – Margaret Black, y la boca te queda donde la tienes ahora -. La muchacha de cabello negro no pudo reprimir su sorpresa. - ¿Dónde has estado todo este rato? -. Ron se acordó de Raphael Lupin y reaccionó de muy mala manera.

Ron- No te importa… Unas "Amigas" me salvaron de ser atrapado por los secuaces de Umbridge -. Replicó con mal talante.

Neville- Todos estábamos preocupados por ti… -. Al chico ya se le empezaban a colorear las orejas.

Ginny- Eres muy mal agradecido -. Le recriminó. –Todos salimos tras de ti… Bueno, hasta que las lechuzas salieron… -.

Ron -¿Lechuzas? -. En unos pocos minutos los chicos le refirieron a Ron sobre lo sucedido. El muchacho se notaba confuso, pero no dejó de poner bastante interés en cada detalle, sobretodo cuando Umbridge fue convertida en Sapo.

Ginny - … Y esta es la hora en que aún la profesora McGonagall no puede hallarla -. Concluyó, con la sonrisa más grande que en mucho tiempo se le había visto -. Si Fred y George hubiesen estado aquí, nadie tendría duda sobre los responsables… Deben saberlo -. Y de inmediato se retiró, para escribir, como era la costumbre cuando algo realmente bueno pasaba en Hogwarts.

Her- ¿Y por qué te peleaste con Malfoy? -. Weasley se mordió un labio, inquieto. La pregunta de Hermione le hizo recordar que en ese momento estaba con la chica nueva, Ruri Granger. Sus sentimientos hallábanse ahora completamente revueltos en su cabeza… No quería hablar del tema. Entonces la espada de Rowena vibró en su cinto, recordándole al chico que ya no tenía nada qué temer.

Ron- Estaba con mi novia -. Declaró escuetamente – Y Draco se atrevió a interrumpirme -. Su voz era de hielo. Granger se notó bastante turbada, sin embargo no permitió que la emoción dominara sus palabras; se mantuvo digna, como una verdadera mujer, hasta el último momento. Ya más seguro, el pelirrojo siguió hablando – A ese rubio estúpido le hacía falta un buen par de golpes, a ver si así se le cae la corona -.

Her- Estás comportándote cada vez más extraño, Ron… Y creo que lo mejor es que tengas cuidado – Sus palabras estaban cargadas de rabia, enojo – Porque acabarás siendo igual que Draco Malfoy -. Y sin más se puso de pie y se marchó. Sólo quedaron Neville y Weasley.

Ron- Nunca podré entenderla -. Longbottom, enojado, sólo se limitó a salir del cuarto. Entonces el pelirrojo se da cuenta de que no estaba precisamente "Solo". – Disculpa ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Con un gesto bastante petulante, Margaret se arregló la cabellera, de tal manera que la sortija que perteneció a Harry se viera.

Margaret – Es que me gusta ver cómo los idiotas montan circo… Por ciento, linda espada… -. Y se larga, dejando a Weasley con las orejas rojas y el corazón a mil.

Harry, por otro lado, estaba con Uther Green, en la enfermería. Su cabeza le dolía como si se le partiera… No era una de sus "crisis", sin embargo no le faltaba mucho para serlo.

Uther- ¿ves? Es mejor que te quedes aquí… -.

Harry- pero… -.

Uther- No hay nada que ver -. Justo en ese momento se escuchan los gritos de las muchachas y pasos, como de estampida. En menos de veinte minutos la enfermería encontrábase llena de gente pisoteada, de niñas nerviosas y otras desmayadas por tanto sapo junto… Potter se quedó en un rincón, tapado por los biombos. Se sentía ligeramente mareado, y tenía una sensación extraña… Como rabia y alegría a la vez… Supuso que eran sus sensaciones otra vez mezcladas con los de Voldemort… Él estaba contento, porque ya se había librado de esa "cosa", pero algo le había extrañado. Draco… Llevaba un medallón; no, lo había visto antes, montones de veces, pero ahora tuvo como un escalofrío, y empezó a molestarle su cicatriz… Esa cosa tenía un aura extraña, ahora que lo pensaba y no era primera ocasión que Draco estaba presente en uno de sus ataques. Los más intensos siempre habían sido en lugares públicos, con los Slytherins cerca… cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por la cara. Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, pero por ahora estaba tranquilo, contento. El ED continuaría contra viento y marea, aunque Dumbledore ya no mereciera su confianza…

- Sabía que estarías aquí -. Draco abrió los ojos, e instintivamente se llevó la mano al Parshitel. Un segundo antes intentaba comunicarse con Tom, pero le había sido imposible. Un Slytherin estaba parado en el quicio de la puerta que daba al dormitorio… Era Blaise. Se veía contento, y sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de su compañero con un brillo muy extraño en sus ojos verdes.

Draco- Vete Blaise -. Replicó en tono de enfado.

Blaise – No quiero… -.

Draco- ¿cómo supiste que estaría aquí? ¿Te lo dijo Snape? -.

Blaise – no me subestimes… -. Comenzó, haciendo un movimiento fluido con su varita y encendiendo algunas luces. Ya había atardecido. Un par de velas aparecieron y se quedaron flotando en la mitad del cuarto – Eres una persona sumamente predecible. Yo siempre supe que Snape te traería aquí para protegerte de Umbridge -.

Draco – Supongo que ya estarás satisfecho -. Dijo quitándose la sábana del pecho desnudo para mostrar sus moretones.

Blaise- jamás estaré satisfecho. Tu familia me ha hecho mucho daño… No me mires con esa cara de asombro. Estoy seguro de que tu padre asesinó a mi familia. He averiguado cosas… -.

Draco – No tengo ganas de pelar contigo. Lárgate -. La mirada del moreno quedó fija en le Parshitel. Sonrió, y bajando la cabeza se retiró del cuarto de Snape. Draco quedó un poco desconcertado. El muchacho se traía algo entre manos, y no le agradaba… ¿De qué se había enterado?... ¡Tonterías!.

El director llegó por la noche, pues estaba "ocupado" en otros asuntos. Las ranas fueron reunidas, y los alumnos también. El director se notaba un tanto agitado, ojeroso, como si sus actividades hubiesen sido intensas y sin descanso alguno.

Dumbledore- Alumnos- Comenzó con un tono cálido pero falso a la vez, buscando con su mirada a Harry, sin poder hallarlo – Este día ha sido muy largo y lleno de sorpresas. Yo no me encontraba aquí, pero ya se me ha puesto al día sobre todo lo acontecido. Supongo que muchos de ustedes estarán contentos de verme, y debo confesarles que yo me siento igual. Hogwarts es mi casa -. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba medio desarmada. Ninguno de los prefectos se hallaba en sus lugares, y los Weasleys brillaban por su ausencia. Granger estaba en otra parte y con otra persona – Uno de ustedes ha cometido una travesura, una broma que tiene por consecuencia que aún no podamos hallar a al Profesora Umbridge – Prosiguió, obviando todo lo demás, incluso la pose paternal – No sé qué hechizo ha conjurado, pero es mejor que sea sincero y diga cuál de todas las ranas es la profesora Dolores Umbridge -.

SOY UMBRIDGE!

SOY UMBRIDGE!

SOY UMBRIDGE!

Raph – No vale la pena que estés molesta por ello -. Lupin ya había regresado de su "excursión", después de aplicar convenientes Obliviate a los alumnos de Slytherin. Habían visto a Kenji y no permitiría que se armaran más problemas. Justo cuando iba entrando a la Sala de Gryffindor, Hermione dejaba la habitación, consternada. Ginny en pocas palabras explicó lo sucedido y entonces Lupin había tomado de un brazo a Hermione, y sin escuchar sus protestas, la sacó al patio para que respirara en paz. – Ese Weasley es una persona soberbia e infantil. No se da cuenta de cuándo daña a los demás… Es mejor que lo dejes así. Algún día verá a las personas que tiene a su lado como realmente son y se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho. Granger se sintió más reconfortada. La pobre chica había visto cómo lentamente las cosas estaban cambiando, y no era una cosa de un día para otro. Todo se arrastraba desde el cuarto año… Muchas veces se había dicho que su relación con Harry y Ron no podía cambiar, sin embargo poco a poco le tocaba aceptar que los tres deberían tratarse en otros términos. Ya no eran infantes, y todos guardaban secretos… No debía continuar como una cría obstinada en algo que no tenía ninguna salida. Lupin la abrazó más fuerte, un poco tímido de todas maneras. La castaña desde siempre le había gustado, pues era inteligente y sensible, pero tenía que admitir que de mujeres sabía bastante poco.

Her- Por lo menos ya no tendremos que estar escondiendo nuestros planes -. Interrumpió la chica. Raphael la contempló permitiéndose un gesto de extrañeza. – El Ejército de Dumbledore nuevamente podrá sesionar… Es lo que necesitamos justo ahora para poder dejar atrás los problemas y las desconfianzas -. Y posó sus ojos en los de Lupin, sonrojada – No quiero más peleas -.

Malfoy tenía un terrible sueño. Eran como visiones, aunadas a un dolor en su pecho, como una premonición… pero lo olvidó todo cuando abrió los ojos, sudando semidesnudo en la cama de Severus. Le costó un poco recordar lo que había pasado, y sólo el dolor en sus costillas era anuncio de pelea. El rubio casi gimió cuando notó unos ojos castaños fijos en él. Ya era de noche, y Severus tenía las contraventanas entreabiertas…

Allí vestida de etéreos tules, una camisa de dormir Imperio, que destacaba sus pequeños pechos entre cintas de color escarlata sobre blanco, estaba Justine de Lioncurt, suave y dibujada a plumilla, un boceto de belleza clásica, sus hombros breves descubiertos, el cabello suelto, rodando y rodando como aguas tranquilas, sus brazos acunando unos paños de seda, con bordados antiguos, simulando aves en vuelo… y un frasco de cristal vidriado, verde…

Draco se sintió humillado. Ella era una niña dulce y tierna, y su condición brutal… No era un encuentro que deseara, en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo Justine no se asustó. Avanzó con pasos seguros, pies descalzos, y sin dificultad se subió a la cama para buscarlo, sus piernas remarcadas sobre las sábanas blancas, como un fantasma en el revuelo de su camisa.

Draco- Vete! No necesito de la lástima de nadie -. Le dijo con un brillo teatral en sus ojos grises; ella no se movió.

Juss- No me interesa lo que digas… tengo que curarte… -.

D- No, vete ¿Eres tonta? -.

Juss- Tú has hecho mucho por mí y por Trèsor… No me permitiré deberte un favor tan grande -. Draco intentó alejarse, pero esa pequeña diosa siguió ahí, esperándolo con calma… Sus dedos blancos abrieron el envase y sacaron una pasta de color miel, era como miel… Un secreto de la familia Lioncurt, expertos en hierbas curativas y sus propiedades… Durante años Laurent había huido de batallas en las que no era diestro… y su cuerpo quedaba tan marcado como el que ahora se mostraba en su crudeza ante la joven… Justine no estaba horrorizada. Sólo tranquila.

Juss- Ven… No te haré daño Draco… Confía en mí -. El joven cerró los ojos con un gesto dolido. Esa niña se había metido en su corazón con tanta delicadeza que no supo cuándo comenzó a quererla tanto… Le daba rabia mostrarse ante ella tan humano… Tan poco Malfoy.

Los dedos de la joven se sumergieron en esas profundidades de medicina y tomaron un poco de ella para luego acariciar el rostro de Draco. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados, arrastrando sus pudores… Ni Narcissa le había visto sin camisa… Ninguna mujer había entrado en su vida, en su corazón.

Poco a poco Justine fue sanado las heridas del muchacho, diciéndole cuánto lo quería en silencio, tenuemente… Las sombras se colaban, volviendo azules las pupilas grises, creando nuevas líneas, donde el cabello castaño seguía fluyendo, finamente, un remolino de velos sobre las piernas de Malfoy, sobre la colcha de Snape, severa y marcial como la esencia última de su naturaleza de murciélago. La pasta escocía horriblemente, pero el joven no quiso romper la magia con esas quejas… Las protestas de "Malfoy" eran sólo para aquellos a los que no quisiera… Blaise jamás había tenido que soportar uno de sus arranques de niño mimado… Al pensar en él, Draco se sintió fuertemente traicionado… No importaba, la sensación que le proporcionaban los dedos dulces de Justine era persuasiva… Una suave caricia del viento, un poco más que agua tibia rozándolo en la mañana… ¿Cómo no conoció antes a esa muchachita? No habló, dejó que Lioncurt deslizara sus yemas a través de la frente, jugando con las guedejas de su cabello muerto esta noche, que el trapo húmedo le quitara la sangre seca de los labios, de las narices… De los golpes de Ron Weasley… Malfoy no era una víctima, ni un niño bueno… Tampoco era el chico que necesitaba urgentemente un poco de amor, por el frío trato que siempre había tenido con sus padres… Sólo era un demonio disfrutando del toque de esa inocente pequeña, sintiendo ahora una perversión que jamás había experimentado… Unos pensamientos que helarían la sangre de cualquiera con un poco de sentido común… Las traslúcidas telas permitían ver un poco más de la piel suave de Justine… El corazón de Draco entonces se tiñó de negro… Mientras su amiguita le sanaba de los puñetazos en el pecho, el adolescente cerró sus ojos y fue consciente de un hecho muy curioso…

Pero no lo compartió ni con las sombras, cerrando sus ojos a todo el mundo, atrapando en sus párpados sus emociones, con un celo profesional…

Oscuridad…

Ahora comprendía lo que Tom le decía con esa vehemencia tan puramente sombría…

Sus sentidos se habían abierto a un nuevo campo… Ya no tendría miedo, ya nada que pudiera refrenar sus planes, no más consideraciones…

Así como su padre tampoco había tenido misericordia con su único hijo, y sin que este lo supiera, lo regalase al Dark Lord, sólo por un beso…

Cuando Dumbledore terminó de hablar, los Prefectos dieron un paso adelante y esperaron a que alguien se hiciera responsable de lo sucedido. Un gesto cansado de la Profesora McGonagall les dio a entender a los superiores que no valía la pena, por ese día, seguir insistiendo en el tema, porque de antemano iba a ser inútil. Dumbledore pareció comprenderla, y suavemente permitió que los alumnos se marcharan en silencio a sus salas…

Sin embargo a alguien le estaba pesando la conciencia.

D- No entiendo nada. Dejo la escuela por un par de días y queda este desastre -. Comenta en un tono severo, pero que no puede reprimir su diversión… Dumbledore a veces podía ser lúdico en el momento más grave… Sin perder el estilo, obvio. Minerva entonces desvió sus ojos vencidos de las ranas del demonio y reparó en alguien… Alguien que no debería estar, bajo ninguna circunstancia, lejos de sus compañeros. De inmediato los dos profesores comprendieron que él había sido el responsable de lo de las ranas y quería reparar de alguna manera su error.

K- Yo… -. Comenzó dubitativo el japonés, guardando sus descomunales audífonos en los bolsillos de su túnica. – Quisiera intentar ayudarlos un poco… Seguramente pillaré a la rana -. Minerva frunció sus labios y observó de manera acusadora al japonés, pero este no se dejó intimidar… Si algo le había enseñado Iruka era que cuando uno metía la pata, debía negarlo hasta la muerte, pero que de todas maneras su deber era intentar reparar el daño… Cuando las faltas era inocuas. Se quiso pasar de listo, pensando que la broma resultaría bien, pero media hora después, notó con un poco de susto que él tampoco podía dar con la mentada rana…

K- Creo que he fallado -. Comentó en un tono genuinamente desanimado. Dumbledore se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras algunas ranas aún gemían débilmente, afirmando ser Dolores Umbridge.

D- No te preocupes. Por la mañana hallaremos alguna solución- Dijo con tono paternal, y Urashima pensó que esa era una estrategia bastante baja para hacerle sentir aún más culpable. Si bien es cierto, no había declarado su autoría, sí que al quedarse atrás, se culpó automáticamente. McGonagall tuvo el impulso de regañarlo, pero debía reconocer que la magia japonesa era algo que no dominaba ni de lejos... Y además, era entretenido ver que la ausencia de los gemelos no evitaba que la desagradable mujer fuera castigada por sus torpezas… De todas maneras, los Gryffindors sabían protegerse y hacer justicia .

La ampolleta del muchacho se encendió por segunda vez ese día (lo cual era alarmante).

K- Esperen diez minutos, por favor… -. Y corrió a perderse.

Lynn - ¿Y qué se supone que yo ganaré con eso? -. El joven no había tenido ninguna dificultad en hallar la Sala común de Slytherin y llamó a Lynn Kadyars, la que no se hizo esperar, a pesar de que la ausencia de Justine la tenía un tanto preocupada. – Puedo hallar a la bruja – Comentó con un tono somnoliento, pues ella sí había aprendido con los profesores esos tipos de transformaciones… Urashima las asimiló espiando las prácticas de los mayores – pero aquí eso es considerado Arte Oscura… No creo que nos permitan intentarlo siquiera, los ánimos están caldeados -.

K- Por favor Kadyars-Samma -. Lynn creía que dos favores en un mismo día eran demasiados… pero no era egoísta con un Aoi.

L- No me mires con cara de cachorro abandonado… Vamos, pero espero que esa McGonagall se trague sus comentarios… -.

Y VOILÁ!

Lynn se acomodó la túnica y la capa con un gesto teatral y elegante, consiguiendo que en menos de diez segundos Umbridge apareciera sentada como una rana (pueden imaginárselo?). Minerva estaba escandalizada, pues sin previo aviso se habían conjurado poderes oscuros. Dumbledore tuvo que mirarla para que no comenzara a despotricar contra lo que consideraba "Una violación flagrante a los códigos de conducta dentro de Hogwarts". Tras ver hecho su deber, la joven se queda mirando a Dumbledore.

D- Muchas gracias -. Replica el anciano comprendiendo inmediatamente los requerimientos de la muchacha para irse en paz. Desde luego eso significaba que la jefa de Gryffindor no tenía autoridad para amonestarla.

Kenji corrió a perderse, en paz con su conciencia.

Ya tendría tiempo de agradecerle convenientemente a la Slytherin su ayuda, pero ahora lo importante era que Minerva no le siguiera viendo, porque podría sacarle todo con esa cara de "Tu vida depende de que digas la verdad" que tanto la hacía parecerse a un ave de rapiña.

- Kadyars-Samma -. Canturreó una vocecita en son de burla y la joven se dio la vuelta. En el solitario pasillo, Peeves flotaba calmadamente, jugando con nubes de algodón imaginarias, en sus ojos un brillo perverso. La joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lynn- Primero tú… -. La criatura le alcanzó una bolsa de terciopelo negro donde venían varios rollos de fotos… La chica de cabellos azabaches observó detenidamente el contenido del costalito y luego sacó de sus bolsillos una caja de cartón ordinario, que no sería más grande que una cajetilla de cigarros.

Lynn- Aquí está el adelanto… dame la lista y te enviaré el resto a más tardar el lunes por la tarde… Weasley's Wizard Wheezes no abre los domingos -. La criatura le alargó un pergamino cortito, con la lista.

Peeves – Aguardaré, Kadyars-Samma -. Y con un nuevo gesto burlón se sacó el sombrero, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se largó volando a toda velocidad…

La mañana del domingo pilló a Agatha Vane un poco inquieta. No había tenido noticias de Snape desde unas cuantas horas, y por lo que la Marca Tenebrosa evidenciaba, había una reunión bastante importante. No se había despertado del todo cuando unas lechuzas irrumpen en su habitación, sabrá dios de dónde y le dejan las misivas. Abatida por la idea de que algo hubiera pasado, la mujer no leyó su correspondencia hasta la hora del desayuno, con Remus y Armand Laubreaux… Lo que es Apolus y Thomas, debían de andar con arrumacos en el segundo piso, par de vagos…

- Remus, ¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme con esa expresión de voy a comerte? Potter no hará nada ¿bueno?-. Agatha lo dijo tan fuerte en la mesa mientras abría la carta que Uther le hizo llegar, que Armand dejó su tenedor en el plato, perplejo. Lupin se enfadó más, se levantó y sin pedir permiso, se marchó.

Armand- Tú y Lupin deberían dejar sus peleas para después de comer -. Apuntó

Ag- Es él quién no quiere hacer tregua durante la comida -. Replicó la mujer ofendida. El pelirrojo siguió con su comida, mientras Vane leía las cartas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agatha:

Lo Lograste. Dumbledore y tú pueden regresar a Hogwarts cuando lo deseen… Umbridge está fuera de combate, y créeme, jamás volverá a este lugar (eso, en caso de que logremos encontrarla)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vane era feliz. No importaba la cara de rabia que Remus le pusiera, ella sabía que lo mejor era que tomara el mando de DAO, ahora que por su condición, el licántropo estaba imposibilitado. De inmediato abrió las otras dos cartas que había aparte de la de Uther Green. Eran de Harry y de Lynn, detallándole con calma todos los sucesos de la despedida cariñosa que le brindaron a la gorda sapo, incluido el numerito de Lioncurt, Firenze y otro centauro más, que de seguro se quedaba fuera de la manada por su apoyo a los humanos. Sin embargo no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reírse; Kingsley, el adorado Auror morocho le había enviado algunas copias de los peritajes referentes al caso de Theodore Grass, por lo que Apolus y Thomas estaban metidos en un cuarto aguardando el correo bastante ansiosos, claro, después del conveniente y necesario "baño matutino".

Ag- Como saben, los he citado aquí para ver lo que nuestro Auror favorito ha enviado -. Dijo en tono entre alegre y alterado, acomodándose su linda cabellera negro-violácea.

Ap- No te des tantos rodeos. Sabes que no me agrada -.

Ag- Tú y tu jodido linaje, ya voy… -. El sello del pergamino fue rasgado y entre los tres se repartieron los papeles amarillentos.

Th- Me lo suponía… -.

Ag- ¿De qué hablas? -.

Ap – Del veneno -. Intervino mirando por sobre el hombro de su compañero los pergaminos que le habían tocado en suerte – Tal y como habíamos previsto, el hombre ingirió veneno de serpiente… -.

Th- ¡Adivina cuál fue escogida en esta ocasión! -.

Ag- La verdad no me gustan las adivinanzas… -.

Th- Mamba Negra -. Concluyó en tono serio. Justo en aquel momento tocan a la puerta. Es Remus.

Rem- Tal vez los estoy interrumpiendo… -. Su enojo era tan volátil como el alcohol.

Ag- No te preocupes, darling. Sí te quieres distraer, aquí hay un lindo tema de conversación -. Y rápidamente le refirieron sobre su excursión al Leaky Couldron – Como puedes ver, esto está apestando a Death Eater -.

Rem- ¿Y ese nombre que te quedó dando vueltas? ¿Podrías asegurar que se trata de algún nombre falso? -.

Ag- Mira, así como asegurarlo… Está difícil, sin embargo puedo decirte con toda certeza que el Jack Lawrence que viene a mi mente no era un buen tipo… Aunque no recuerdo por qué no era un buen tipo -. Concluyó algo confundida.

Th- Yo estoy seguro de saber quién es… -. Apolus le dio un manotazo.

Ap- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de lado tu estúpida obsesión por Lucius Malfoy? Te he dicho hasta el hartazgo que él no puede ser -. Sus ojos verdes destellaban de enojo.

Th- ¿Y por qué no? Apolus, es mi primo, y creo que lo conozco bastante… -.

Ap – Créeme cuando te digo que sé que no fue él… -. Le cortó el discursito, los músculos de su cuello tensos, la vena de su sien latiendo. Parecía a punto de lanzar una poderosa maldición, porque ya estaba empuñando la varita.

Ag- Ya, ya, ya… las discusiones matrimoniales para después. Thomas, lamento comunicarte que bajo ninguna circunstancia esta parece una de las cartas de presentación de Lucius Malfoy… -. McKellen hizo un puchero.

Th- Esto es una conspiración… -.

Ag- Nada de eso. No sé cuál es la hipótesis de Apolus ni sobre qué bases afirma que nuestro Death Eater favorito no se haya involucrado, pero así es, no se trata de uno de los trabajos de Lucy -.

Rem- ¿Por qué afirmas eso? -.

Ag- Te acusaría de cándido si no te conociera, Remus… -. Intervino de inmediato. – Mi hermano simplemente lo hubiera matado con el Avada Kedavra… Amaba jugar con esas cosas… Por eso Voldemort no le envió… -.

Th- ¿Y ese trozo de madera? Era de pino, lo sé… -.

Ag- Estás al corriente de que el gran Lucius no se rebajaría a andar con un simple bastón de pino… Es bastante quisquilloso con lo que lleva encima… Pero no me calza el hecho de tener tanto cuidado para eliminar a un simple tipo como este… -.

Ap – Eso sólo quiere decir que guardaba relación con algo muy importante… -.

Ag- Créeme, no parecía guardar algo importante -. Dijo fastidiada. Lupin la miró con fijeza… Entre sus ex compañeros de armas estaba uno que tampoco pareció peligroso en su momento, pero que resultó ser puro veneno… De cándida pecaba Vane al creer que Theodore Grass podría ser inofensivo sólo por fanfarronear frente a ella en una barra de pub. – Pero no nos demos vuelta en eso… Remus, revisa estos papeles por favor, mientras yo me encargo de estos otros -. Añadió alargándole al licántropo parte del informe. Apolus no pudo menos que mostrarse un poco incómodo ante este nuevo compañero de investigación. Él no era de ésos que andaba poco menos que "regalando la información", pero su tuvo que callar. Lupin era de la OF y podría ayudarlos de alguna manera… Según Agatha.

Ap- ¿Y qué hay de los datos que recogiste ese dia? -.

Ag- Bueno, no es mucho a decir verdad. Sólo tengo el día de registro y la duda sobre lo que llevaba en la bolsa antes de morir… Pero tú dijiste que había hecho un círculo de invocación ¿no es así? -.

Ap – Sí… -.

Ag- Tú le pegas al tema, deberías explicarnos bien de qué se trata -. Lupin parecía bastante desconcertado y de verdad que estaba desenchufado del tema, pero pronto le cogió el hilo…

Ap- Bien sabes que el círculo estaba borrado y escondido… -.

Ag- ¡Vamos!, tampoco estaba tan borrado, algo debiste reconocer… Yo no entiendo nada de eso… Los vivos no me interesan en lo más mínimo .  
Rem- Antes de que sigas sembrando la histeria -. Dijo en tono calmo, pero nunca falto de reproche – Deberían recapitular lo que saben hasta el momento. No sacan nada con estar recopilando información sino se aseguran de compartirla y unirla convenientemente -.

Ag- Curso de criminología, dictado por el gran Remus Lupin -. Murmuró en son de burla – No te enojes -. Se disculpó al notar que para variar, se le estaba pasando la mano. Vane estaba olvidando demasiado seguido que el licántropo andaba más sensible que en la época de la escuela.  
Rem – Lo tomo de quien viene… -. Apolus no disimuló su sonrisa socarrona. En menos de cinco minutos lo tenían todo bien hilado. A Lupin tampoco le cabían dudas de que se trataba de Death Eaters. Aquel comportamiento, y sobretodo el estilo de matar no le eran desconocidas. La carta de presentación era sin duda el veneno de serpiente. En el informe forense se describía con bastante extrañeza que la dosis había sido meticulosamente calculada y se dejaba constancia de todo el proceso por el cual pasó Theodore antes de morir.

Th- Es un lindo veneno de todas maneras… Está diseñado para gente a la altura de Voldemort -.

Ap – No sólo detiene todas las funciones nerviosas del cuerpo y logra que poco a poco se detengan los sistemas nervioso, respiratorio y cardíaco, sino que además… .  
Rem – Permite que la víctima sea conciente durante todo el proceso y contemple su propia muerte desde un puesto privilegiado… -. Concluyó con sombrío tono. – Por lo que deduzco las claves se encuentran en el trozo de madera y en la bolsa. ¿Están seguros de que no hallaron nada más aparte de eso? -.

Ag- Las marcas de tiza debajo de la cama y la maderita es todo lo que tenemos. Lo que nos aporta el informe forense es sólo para comprobar que la muerte fue a causa de terceros, y que ese tercero fue Death Eater… ¡Si sólo pudiera recordar a Jack Lawrence! -. Comentó por milésima vez, frustradísima.

Th- Tal vez no sea lo único… -. De inmediato le pasó una de sus hojas a su prima.

Ag- Llama la atención de los peritos restos de tejido hallados en las uñas de la víctima, que corresponde por su composición a lanilla negra. El material, por su tratamiento, parece ser de un abrigo o algo por el estilo… Sería la única señal de lucha. Siempre las excoriaciones en las rodillas son un elemento que no se halla acorde con la tesis del suicidio, sin embargo no hay manera de probar un homicidio, ya que nunca se encontraron huellas ajenas a las del occiso o rastros de la estancia de otra persona en el lugar. Entre las pertenencias del fallecido también se hallaron multitud de libros de ocultismo, una caja de tizas y diversas hierbas cuyas propiedades son ampliamente conocidas entre los hechiceros -.

Th- Quizás esa sea la respuesta definitiva a lo que había ido a comprar… -.

Ag- Aún así no existe nada que pueda arrojarnos luz sobre el asunto… -.

Rem- Deja eso en manos de los Aurors. Ahora debes enfocarte en tu regreso a Hogwarts… -.

Ag- No puedo olvidarlo así como así. Quiero llegar al fondo de este asunto porque podría ser crucial para desenmascarar algún posible plan del Oscuro Señor… Ahora, sino les molesta, me gustaría que me dejaran a solas con Thomas. Hay un tema del cual debemos hablar en privado -. Apolus y Remus salen de la habitación, sin emitir comentario alguno. Apolus sabe perfectamente de qué tiene que hablar Agatha con su pareja. Remus, en tanto, se observa un poco inquieto. Armand entonces aparece. Se notaba tranquilo, aunque se mantenía muy callado. Apolus le contempló con detención. Habían sido de la misma generación casi y algunas veces lo había visto deambulando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, contento o melancólico. Sin embargo jamás hicieron amistad, por lo que no tenían nada de qué hablar. Sin hacer comentario alguno, el muchacho de ojos verdes Nilo baja las escaleras, pensando en todo lo que le tocaba hacer luego de que Thomas saliera de ese cuarto donde se encerró con su prima.

Ag- Bueno, creo que no tengo necesidad de explicarte con mayor detalle lo que quiero que hagas. ¿Verdad? -. Thomas miró al techo, pensativo.

Th- La verdad, es que no me lo imagino -. Dijo en tono de chanza.

Ag- El calamar del lago necesita atención… ¡Thomas! -. Le recriminó al percatarse de que le seguía inconscientemente la estupidez. – Es serio. Necesito que tomes mi lugar como profesor mientras termino con mis asuntos pendientes -.

Th- Primita, no se sulfure, lo sé -.

Ag- Lo que me dicen en las cartas -. Comienza Vane mostrando el grueso fajo de pergaminos que le llegó por la mañana – Habla de una broma muy mala y de que Umbridge aún no aparece -.

Th- Pero yo no lo he leído -.

Ag- Más rato las lees. Tengo que hacer, escúchame -. Le ordena. Thomas la mira con su cara de "¿por qué me regañas?, soy un niño bueno McKellen" - Es necesario que sigas a Malfoy, de seguro él no se espera que yo regrese y ha relajado sus defensas… He tenido demasiado tiempo libre para pensar, y lo más probable es que el Parshitel sea para controlarlo… Y un Malfoy poseído por Voldemort y con un veneno es más peligroso… -.

Th- Que toparte con Moody una noche de tormenta -. Finaliza el lema, algo aburrido – Pero yo no quiero irme a Hogwarts… Hay mucho qué hacer aquí… Está lo del asesinato, el trozo de madera… la Mamba… No creo estar de humor para soportar los dramas amorosos de los del sexto curso -.

Ag- Con más razón debes ayudarme… Una actitud enojosa y severa es lo que mi imagen pública necesita… -. Silencio - Por favor… -. Thomas se quedó mirando el techo, más interesado en las molduras del yeso que en responder… Finalmente, sus cejas se relajaron y sus ojos cobraron un brillo travieso…

Th- Como lo ordene, su "malfoysidad" -. Comenzó – Pero yo no hago las cosas de gratis -. Vane dejó que de su rostro se apoderara una expresión que era mezcla de alivio, gozo, y temor, pero fue por muy poco tiempo.

Ag- Lo tengo claro, cobras, aunque el resultado final te beneficie… -. Comentó, y añadió con una mueca de resignación y burla a la vez – Pide, ¿Por cuánto te hago el cheque? -.

Th- No necesito dinero… a lo mejor más adelante, cuando lo piense detenidamente. Por ahora… -. Dejó la frase en el aire, un gesto pensativo aún, sus manos acariciando su propio cuello, como masajeándolo – Sé que has enviado una orden de compra por un banco Muggle y que estás a punto de recibir algo… -. Canturreó.

Ag- ¡No te atreverías!... -.

Th- Negocios son negocios, y sabes que tratas con un comerciante muy elegante -.

Ag- Pero es que ni siquiera he podido probarla… o sea, ¡Llega recién el día de hoy! -. Protestó, pero sabía que Thomas era, ante todo, un crío taimado, y que su capricho satisfecho conseguiría el cometido. Así que finalmente Agatha salió de la habitación y volvió algunos momentos después con la orden de compra para retirar su nueva adquisición.- Por lo que más quieras, cuídala ¿Vale? Será la herencia de tu sobrina, si no la destruyen antes los Death Eaters… -.

Th- O una mala noche de bar -.

Ag- ¿quién crees que soy? -. El chico de cabellos blancos se abstuvo de responder esa pregunta – Muy bien. Estaré en la biblioteca, escribiendo unas cartas que deberás entregarle a Uther y a Harry -. Siguió, poniéndose de pie – Lo más conveniente es que te vayas alistando para salir antes del mediodía. No quiero que nadie te vea hasta mañana por la mañana para darles la sorpresa, sin embargo, tienes que ponerte al día con las cosas de Hogwarts, ya sabes… -.

Th- Mañana te tendré todos los chismes -. La mujer se acercó a su primo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Ag-Eres mi salvador… Nunca dejaré de agradecértelo -. Thomas sintió cómo la sangre se le subía a la cara. Agatha no era de esos gestos.

Th-Supongo que volveremos a vernos ¿Verdad? -. Preguntó, con sincero temor. Vane sólo sonrió, acomodándose los rizos violetas que resbalaban por su cara, libres, un genuino ademán de extrañeza.

Ag- Por supuesto… -. Replicó un segundo después, dándole un golpecito en la frente, y dejando atrás el umbral del cuarto.

Apolus aguardaba afuera. Remus se había ido a tomar el té y él decidió subir para ir de inmediato a la vieja habitación dónde vivió Buckbeak, después de navidad, una biblioteca luminosa y nueva. Los dos siguieron en silencio por los escalones, hasta llegar ante la puerta de madera tallada y traspasarla, con un aire sombrío rodeándolos. Por lo general Apolus no hablaba con Agatha a solas, y las pocas veces que lo hizo, era porque de verdad era importante.

Vane se echó atrás su cabellera de gran dama y se sentó en el escritorio para comenzar con las cartas.

Apolus, en tanto, tomó asiento frente a ella y la observó largamente con sus ojos verdes, pensando bien las palabras.

Al joven le molestaba hablar con cualquier persona.

Ap- ¿Has besado a Thomas sólo para aliviar tu culpa? -. Inquirió, con algo de dureza en su voz. Vane siguió escribiendo, pero le había escuchado perfectamente.

Ag- Lo quiero mucho, tal vez demasiado. Sin embargo, a esta aventura no podía acompañarme -. Replicó – Tengo que hablar con los Inefables para escoger a su acompañante durante el resto de la travesía. Sé que Thomas es un buen elemento para el Ministerio, pero no pondré en peligro a la hija de ustedes dos. Si alguien llega a darse cuenta de que otro Malfoy se ha aliado a nosotros, habrá complicaciones, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie -.

Ap- Te entiendo, y agradezco que intentes proteger a mi familia – Dijo el hombre, con orgulloso gesto – Sin embargo, los tres podemos cuidarnos solos -.

Ag- Nunca digas eso. Si Voldemort llega a enterarse de la relación que guardo con ustedes, los utilizaría si por ventura caen en sus manos. Tómalo como una manera de protegerme a mí misma, si lo prefieres. Para Él, yo estoy muerta, igualmente para Lucius… Por ahora -.

Ap- Lo tomaré de esa manera, gracias -. Acomodó su cabello negro y siguió, para nada molesto con el hecho de que Vane estuviera escribiendo mientras él hablaba. – He decidido acompañarte. Creo que podría servirte de algo -. Agatha no dejó de escribir, pero era perceptible su interés.

Ag- ¿Con los Inefables? Ya sabes que son tímidos, creo que sobrarías… -.

Ap- Ja, Ja… Sé que quieres ir a ver el cuerpo de Theodore Grass… Buscas respuestas, y yo sé cómo pedírselas -. La mujer dejó caer la pluma de Pegaso con un estruendo ensordecedor, considerando el pesado silencio que dominaba en el cuarto. Agatha tuvo la sensación de que la pluma se había escuchado por toda la casa.

Ag- ¿Hablas en… serio? -. La mueca de enojo fue de las de Snape, fijo.

Ap- Si -.

Ag- ¿y cómo? -.

Ap- Con un arte que tú no conoces, por supuesto… -.

Ag- ¡qué lindo de tu parte! -. Dijo, molesta.

Ap- No perdamos el tiempo, tenemos que ir ahora ya -. Le apremió.

Ag- Sino las conozco, de seguro son Artes Oscuras… -.

Ap- Necromancia -. Agatha sintió que por su cuerpo un escalofrío le ponía la piel de gallina. Estaba "muerta"; la necromancia era para ella un tipo de magia a la que jamás se acercaría.

Ag- No sabía que los tuyos también jugaban en los cementerios por la noche -. Fue todo lo que atinó a comentar…

Ap- No sabes lo poco que nos conoces... -.

Ag- Es chistoso… ¿lo sabe Thomas? -.

Ap – Por supuesto que no. Es capaz de obligarme a buscar a su madre sólo para seguirle gritando improperios -. Concluyó con una sonrisa. La tensión se relajó

Ag- Creo que las cartas serán para otra ocasión. No estaré tanto tiempo fuera -. Concluyó con un gesto pensativo. – Espero que funcione -.

Ap- Yo nunca he hecho una mala jugada, Lo sabes perfectamente. Es mejor que vayamos pronto, los minutos son fundamentales… -.

Ag- Ten la consideración de despedirte de él, por lo menos. Seguramente insistirá sobre lo de Theodore Grass -.

Ap- Si no estuviera tan empecinado en probar que es obra de tu hermano, de seguro no tendría que hacer esto-.

La joven bajó las escaleras, abatida. No le gustaba mentir; sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que Thomas ya no podía involucrase más en esto… Había cosas que él no debía saber… Su mente era cerrada, y si decía una cosa, tendría que ser así. Apolus ahora iba a ayudarla… Su primo tenía que preocuparse por Harry y los demás. 


	42. 41

Mundo de Thomas. Holas. Me tomo este espacio de poder marciano para dedicarle este cap. a un autor de esta casa. Se llama Christoph (que Lynn me corrija, DIOS, no le pego a los nombres). Verán, él escribe LAS PIRÁMIDES DE FUTAMAR, y quiero expresarle toda mi gratitud. Por cosas de tiempo (mi madre me tiene el compu casi bajo llave) no he leído completamente su fic, pero lo que llevo me ha dejado la mandíbula en el piso ¡Tu talento me supera cariño!. Vale, me voy en leseras… Te dedico este capítulo, cariño, porque me has impactado y he robado ligeramente el concepto de las alucinaciones… ¡Viva tu teatro, es fascinante!

En Síntesis. Dedicado con amor a CHRISTOPH que me ha dado la idea para algo aterrador… Sigue tu fic, mira que sino, me muero, eres uno de mis escritores favoritos en Fanfiction (junto a la Sari, que si deja la Gata del Desierto le corto el suministro de Riddle)

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

41 El Dios de la Muerte -------------------

Thomas se fue no sin cierto resquemor. Tanto Agatha como Apolus estaban demasiado amigos (consideremos que diez minutos sin comentarios irónicos entre ellos ya es para preocuparse) pero de todas maneras se marchó. No iba a dejar botado un compromiso… Además, se había aprovechado de comprarle a Cassandra "Lestat, el vampiro" para que fuera armándose con las lecturas durante el mes de febrero, que se encontraba alarmantemente próximo…

La niña ya estaba de cumpleaños, casi.

Remus, en tanto, había recibido órdenes y abandonó la Casa antes incluso de terminarse el té que Armand le había ofrecido. De Dumbledore ni las luces, pero antes de que los muchachos se fueran y dejaran a Laubreaux solo, apareció alguien…

Ag- ¡Severus! -. La mujer intentó acercarse a él, sin embargo, el profesor de Pociones le rechazó con un gesto antes de que lo tocara siquiera. Estaba más pálido de lo que comúnmente era. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre una silla en la cocina y suspiró largamente.

A Thomas se le detuvo el corazón por un segundo completo y sintió sus piernas debilitarse con suma rapidez. Apolus se acercó a él, sabiendo lo que el hombre producía en su pareja. Severus entonces reparó en McKellen.

Sev- ¿Tú…? -.

Th- Mr. Snape -. Dijo éste fríamente. El hombre contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor, llevándose una mano al pecho. Todos estaban paralizados.

Sev- ¡Lárguense! No quiero ver a nadie… ¡A ningún Malfoy! -. Gritó. La presencia de Apolus también pareció incomodarlo. El francés pelirrojo fue el primero en salir… El chico de ojos verdes besó a Thomas en los labios y lo agarró de una mano. Sólo Agatha se quedó.

Ag- Es por Lucius ¿verdad? -.

Sev- Eso no te importa… ¿Lupin? -. Jadeó el nombre de Moony.

Ag- Armand me dijo que recibió un mensaje y tuvo que irse -. Snape entonces la mira. Sus ojos están recubiertos por hielo y fuego a la vez; esa ira fría y a la vez intensa que congelaba la sangre de cualquiera.

Sev- Es mejor que te largues… -. Susurró… - Tu imprudencia será tu condena… Antes de que te mate por mentirme, márchate -. Le ordenó.

La mujer tuvo que irse… No le temía a Sev, pero el saberse causante de un dolor para él la descorazonaba.

Ella y Thomas se abrazaron. Era el adiós.

El joven de cabellos blancos se desasió del abrazo de Apolus para aferrarse a Agatha.

Ag- Le he hecho daño -. Susurró en el oído del chico de cabellos blancos - Vete, por favor… -. Dijo con la voz quebrada, pues cuando escuchó las palabras de Snape, supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

Th- Está bien -. Se besaron en los labios, mientras Apolus le ponía una mano en el hombro a su pareja y el chico salió por la puerta, cargando su valija. Armand se quedó un momento más.

Ag- Volveremos más tarde cariño. No nos esperes sino quieres -. El chico afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza y subió las escaleras. Severus no quería nadie cerca y lo mejor era obedecer su deseo.

Ap- ¿Estás bien? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? -.

Ag- De mi alma… Pero no quiero hablar de ello. Seguramente Lucius se lo ha echado en cara… Bastardo! ¿Cómo se atreve? -. Masculló enrabiada. De inmediato la expresión de su rostro cambió. Como una buena actriz nadie debía saber de sus propios sentimientos.

- Quería pedirte una disculpa - Hogwarts estaba silencioso. Draco había decidido regresar a su cuarto, sin saber que alguien más no pudo conciliar el sueño, haciendo planes… Pensando en pistas dejadas por aquí y por allá.

D- ¿De qué hablas Kadyars? -. Inquirió extrañado. Aún no era el alba. Snape no estaba… Draco se sentía algo inquieto.

L- Verás… -. A la joven parecía costarle un esfuerzo sobrehumano hablar… A lo mejor porque pedir disculpas no estaba en su naturaleza… - Yo, en parte he sido responsable de lo que te ha sucedido ayer… Sólo quería que lo supieras. No tenemos verdaderas razones para estar enojados -. Draco no creyó prudente reírse. Lynn y él estaban hechos de la misma madera… Y cuando alguien como ellos pedía disculpas, lo hacía de todo corazón.

D- De todas maneras, fue terapéutico… -. Comentó con un gesto distraído, una sonrisa traviesa, y se fue, tan tranquilo. Lynn fijó su vista en el fuego y enfiló hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry esa noche tendría otra de sus crisis, pero sólo Madame Pomfrey y Uther lo supieron.

Potter se hallaba nuevamente en esa casa que empezaba a conocer demasiado bien, tal vez… La casa donde Colagusano escondió a Voldemort antes del Torneo… Corría un viento terrible y observaba con sus ojos un espectáculo aterrador…

Bellatrix estaba ahí, podía olerla… Su risa demoníaca también era una alerta, claro.

Bella- Mi Señor… -.

Harry la contempló, conteniendo su furia.

- Sí… Veo que has vuelto -.

Bella - Si… -

Y de pronto todo era diferente. Como si se tratara de un cambio de escena en el teatro. Ya no estaba solo. Varios seres vestidos de negro le rodeaban, pero aún podía decir con exactitud dónde estaba Lestrange.

- Tráiganlo -. Unas figuras altas e ingrávidas arrastraban a un hombre, que en ese momento llevaba la cabeza gacha, dejando notar en la oscuridad su cabello entrecano. Una chaqueta de color tierra se hallaba manchada de sangre… Harry se aterró cuando vio a un Death Eater y lo reconoció como Severus, a pesar de llevar la máscara. Lucius también estaba allí, sonriente tras el blanco.

El secuestrado cayó al piso, amarrado con cadenas de plata, sus muñecas sangrando, expeliendo un olor nauseabundo, como la de la carne cuando es corroída por el ácido. Tenía las ropas rasgadas, seguramente por la persecución… Todo en él hablaba de una entrega difícil. Harry dio un par de pasos hacia el tipo, y todos los Death Eaters dieron en paso atrás al mismo tiempo. El ambiente se tensaba con rapidez.

- Por favor, observen este delicado espectáculo -. Con un movimiento de su varita, la persona capturada levantó la cabeza, otra vez consciente. - Buenas noches -. Harry intentó escapar, pero no podía. Aún seguía de pie, su voz aguda retumbando en su mente como un pito insistente, desgarrándole los oídos. - ¿Quién lo ha capturado? -.

- Han sido los salvajes, al sur… -. Informó Lucius en tono malicioso - Lo han atrapado luego de su transformación… Pero él ha opuesto resistencia -. Los dedos largos y blancos de Harry atraparon el mentón de su prisionero y le obligó a levantar la vista.

Se trataba de Remus.

Potter intentaba detener los actos de Voldemort, pero estaba atrapado dentro de la serpiente. Sabía perfectamente que aún le era imposible dominar a su gemelo oscuro.

Es mentira, es mentira… Intenta engañarme como con PadFoot

¿Puedes asegurarlo? Yo soy quien domina tu mente… Sólo yo sé qué es ilusión… Y esto no es una elaboración mía para que te la tragues…

Ya sabría…

Lupin lo contempló con sus bellos ojos miel completamente muertos. Era como si observara a través de él, el trozo de pared donde el butacón misterioso había sido relegado.

- Creo que ya has tenido bastante ¿no es así? -.

Tú le amas, lo sé. Es lo único que te queda

No, es mentira. Yo no le quiero

Estúpido

Si Snape estaba inquieto, no dejó que se notara.

Harry, sinceramente, deseaba creer que todo era un sueño, que Voldemort nuevamente le estaba manipulando, y que Remus se hallaba con bien...

Estás jugando… No volveré a caer Lupin seguía ahí, con el cabello cayéndole sobre las pupilas dilatadas, su mirada completamente perdida en algún punto tras él. Con rápidos chasquidos de su lengua percibió excitación a su derecha.

Pettigrew, el traidor, estaba allí, su mano de plata refulgiendo a la luz de algunas luces cuya dirección Harry fue incapaz de precisar.

¿Aún con aquella idea, Harry? Inquirió la voz del Dark Lord, regocijándose con cada palabra ¿De verdad quieres ponerme a prueba?

No te creo. Remus no está aquí Quien está frente a mí no existe. Además ¿De qué te sirve? Yo no le quiero, un lupino no puede ayudarme en nada con sus transformaciones Mintió descaradamente. La boca de Harry se contorsionó en una socarrona sonrisa.

Como gustes Las largas manos de Voldemort se deslizaron a través de la piel de Lupin, apartando la bufanda escarlata que llevaba al cuello, con una delicadeza casi reverencial… Y cuando se hartaron de acariciar la piel suave y apetitosa, las uñas abrieron carne. Algunos milímetros al comienzo… Sólo un poco. Lupin seguía con sus ojos ausentes.

En Hogwarts, el cuerpo real y tangible de Potter se estremeció poderosamente. Uther estaba dormido, pero de inmediato despertó al percibir la silenciosa llamada de Harry. De inmediato se precipitó fuera de su cuarto para hallarlo con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos cerrados, incorporado en el blando colchón, los brazos extendidos como si buscara a alguien en esa sala solitaria.

Yo sé que lo conoces En su estado de terror y confusión, el joven era incapaz de comprender esas palabras.

No te entiendo Le interrumpió. Entonces una rabia ardiente le golpeó por dentro, sus tripas contraídas, su cara serena.

La Profecía Susurró nuevamente, amenazante La conoces. Dímela y no te haré daño Harry entonces fijó sus ojos rojo en Lucius. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras que escuchó de esa boca desganada el año anterior y la misma temeridad que siguió sus pasos entonces le dominó ahora.

No conozco la Profecía Replicó, muy seguro de sus palabras. Uther seguía sus movimientos con inquietud, y suavemente comenzó a susurrarle en un idioma extraño, envolviéndole en su poderosa magia.

Uth- Harry, es un sueño… Harry, despierta… -.

Pero él no le escuchaba. De todos modos, sus brazos se dejaron caer pesadamente y pareció un tanto más calmado. Aún tenía los párpados cerrados. Green supo de inmediato que con su poder le concedía sólo algunos segundos de tranquilidad… Éste, en ningún aspecto era un sueño… Nadie más que Harry podía expulsar a su invasor.

¿Seguro? Dijo el Señor y sus zarpas se incrustaron completamente en la garganta de Remus, comenzando a arrebatarle la respiración. Potter podía sentir con una nitidez aterradora la carne rodeando sus propios dedos, la sangre infectada comenzando a fluir tímidamente, tan tibia y dulce… Sus poros se abrieron para recibirla toda… Y lo embargó esa mima emoción que le había tomado cuando Umbridge se retorcía en una de sus alucinaciones…

Placer…

De alguna manera tener a Remus a su merced le hacía feliz. Esos débiles gemidos de protesta eran música en su cuerpo, rebotando dentro del cráneo y sus costillas como si éstas se trataran de enormes tambores… El pánico y el horror pugnaban por el sitial de supremacía, siendo expulsadas una y otra vez.

Y le enojaba no obtener la atención del licántropo todavía.

Y Harry no sólo pudo sentir la locura en su propio cuerpo. Un brillo fanático se apoderaba de los ojillos de Pettigrew, como si su mayor deseo fuese, precisamente, tener a Lupin en sus manos y decidir su vida. Lucius en tanto, contemplaba todo con distancia, cerrando su mente delicadamente para sumergirse en sus propias fantasías. Bellatrix chillaba como un niño pequeño gozando un dulce, glotonamente… Lo que percibía Severus era con completo misterio.

Estoy siendo indeciblemente generoso contigo… Dejaré al lupino libre si cooperas… El adolescente estaba aterrado, complacido, confuso… Eran demasiadas emociones para él… Un balbuceo muy tenue convergía de lo más profundo de su propia alma, pero no podía escucharla. Sus manos continuaban atenazando el cuello delgado, que cedía sin oponer ninguna resistencia, todo el cuerpo recargado en ese punto, pues los grilletes lo llevaban al piso…

Harry- En serio, no lo sé -. Dijo con voz chillona, presa del pánico. Harry notaba cómo sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraban por el esfuerzo - No sé de esa profecía -. El Medimago le escuchó claramente y de inmediato todo cobró sentido. Madame Pomfrey aún no hacía acto de presencia.

Uth- No se lo digas… -. Fue lo único que atinó a replicar, sin saber a ciencia cierta si el joven entre sus brazos le escuchaba - Por lo que más quieras… -.

Voldemort entonces pareció tener otra idea. Su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina.

- Traedlo -. Murmuró y algunas figuras se perdieron entre las sombras, muchas otras le arrebataban a Remus de las manos y sujetándolo, aguardaban nuevas órdenes - Desnudadle. Veremos algo encantador, no pierdan detalle -. Dijo irónicamente. Lupin no opuso resistencia cuando esas manos violentas le quitaron la bufanda encarnada y la lanzaron al piso, cuando le desataron el pelo, que cayó libre sobre sus hombros, tan largo como Harry jamás lo había visto. Sus pupilas entonces repararon en la banda de tela negra que aún se hallaba cosida en la manga del raído abrigo.

Todavía guardaba luto por Sirius.

Sin esperar más, un Death Eater le arrebató los grilletes, con sangre coagulada en las orillas.

- Mostradme sus muñecas -. Ordenó Voldemort y Harry contempló el horror como jamás lo había visto, ni siquiera cuando Cedric Diggory cayó muerto a su lado, ni aún en sus pesadillas. Con gestos innecesariamente brutales una mujer se acercó, y levantó las manos de Remus, sosteniéndolas por los dedos, como si a ella también le diera asco.

En efecto, la piel de Remus resultó corroída por el metal… Y… La sangre lo cubría todo. Harry pudo contemplar con rabia y placer el efecto. La carne viva aparecía frente a él, expuesta torvamente a las luces. Era una masa sanguinolenta, llena de coágulos, de apariencia dura, como requemada; pero lo que más miedo le dio fue contemplar algo blanco que prontamente reconoció como el hueso… El hueso de las muñecas, de esos brazos que siempre quisieron protegerlo, que en clase se animaban con ademanes entusiastas al exhibir las muestras de su trabajo, que escribían para él cartas donde quedaba patente ese amor tan grande…. Que el día en que se conocieron enarboló la varita para librarlo de los Dementores….

El olor a carne descompuesta, a sangre coagulada le azotó la nariz a Harry y tuvo nauseas, pero Voldemort impidió doblarse en dos y vomitar libremente… Lo único que el muchacho deseaba en ese momento era abrir los ojos, despertar… Pero no podía…. Era la realidad. Aparecieron más Death Eaters, dos de ellos cargando una pechera de plata NA: ¿quién no ha visto Gladiador?. Claro!, son las pecheras que usaban los guerreros romanos El placer, el dolor, la rabia, el temor lo dominaban y ya no era capaz ni de pensar.

Es la última vez… Dímela Susurró Voldemort amablemente, pero su paciencia ya se había agotado.

Harry nuevamente levantó los brazos y los extendió… Con algo de miedo Uther vio que sus uñas estaban llenas de sangre. Su vista se desplazó inmediatamente a la cicatriz, que ahora era un rayo rezumando gotitas de púrpuras en la noche, que avanzaba rauda.

Uth- Harry… Esta es la realidad! Harry, abre los ojos…. No permitas que él te venza… No lo permitas -. Continuaba diciéndole en ese lenguaje extraño, aumentando la fuerza de su magia para rodearlo más concienzudamente. Y entonces el Niño Que Vivió abrió la boca, una voz ronca y espantosa surgiendo de ella, modulando con lentitud las palabras de Trelawney, tal y como las había escuchado del Pensadero.

H- El Único con Poder para vencer al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca… -. ¿Podía ser posible? Uther desconocía por completo el contenido de la Profecía, pues sólo escuchó de ella por lo que se hablaba en las reuniones y por lo que Agatha le contó. Las palabras exactas eran un misterio, pues tanto Harry como Dumbledore se habían mostrado reticentes a divulgarla.

H- … Nacido de los que lo Han Desafiado Tres Veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el Séptimo Mes… -. Harry sintió la impaciencia de Voldemort dentro de él e intentó apresurase…. Remus parecía regresar de su ausencia al percibir la plata cerca de él…

H- … Y el Señor de las Tinieblas le… -. Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Muy descortésmente el Medimago le había metido dos dedos en la boca, aplastando su lengua hacia abajo.

¿Qué más dice? ¡HABLA! Exclamó Voldemort, impaciente.

No puedo… Alguien me lo impide Pensó desesperadamente Harry, pero el Señor no le escuchaba.

No intentes pasarte de listo… Tú no me conoces Le amenazó, incapaz en ese momento de oír a Harry. Lucius entonces se arrodilló inexplicablemente y comenzó a reírse con una voz aguda, histérica, a veces notándose el esfuerzo que hacía por callarse.

Voldemort - ¡CIERRA LA BOCA MALFOY! -. Pero la risa parecía superar al Mortífago, simplemente no podía. Voldemort se enfurecía cada vez más - Malditos sean… Interfiere otra magia -. Masculló en voz baja - MÁTENLO!! NO ME SIRVE YA!!! -. Los Mortífagos parecían atontados tras las máscaras, pero Peter se acercó, completamente envalentonado y agarró la pechera con un esfuerzo sobrehumano…

¡Déjalo en paz! pero no había respuesta alguna. Era como si esa criatura ya no pudiera (o no quisiera) escucharlo más. Te estoy diciendo la Profecía!! Puedo hablar con mi mente todavía ¡No toques a Remus, maldito engendro!

Era inútil

Uther, en tanto, luchaba con un Harry aún en trance, que lo mordía fuertemente a la vez que se movía de un lado para otro, con el objetivo de librarse de sus brazos y seguir hablando…

… Señalará como a su Igual, pero Él tendrá un Poder que el Señor de las tinieblas NO CONOCE…

Remus seguía cada vez más y más inquieto, sobretodo ahora que Peter andaba cerca de él. Los otros Mortífagos reaccionaron finalmente y acabaron de arrebatarle el abrigo y la camisa que llevaba. El Lupino todavía no mostraba dominio de sus actos, no al menos de una forma conciente. Pettigrew gemía ante la visión de su deseo hecho realidad…

Uth- Vuelve Harry… ¡Él está jugando con tu mente! -. Ante el ruido de la lucha, madame Pomfrey se apersona y habla de aplicarle un ENERVATE

Uth- ¡NO!. Harry está con Él -. Madame Pomfrey comprendió de inmediato al ver la sangre en la frente de Potter - Si hace algo así, Potter podría quedarse para siempre encerrado en aquella alucinación…. ¡Vamos! Abre los ojos, aquí está la realidad -.

La desnudez de Remus evidenciaba las marcas de la batalla. Fue cuando Harry entendió que lo habían entregado otros de su misma raza. Por aquí y por allá había marcas de garras lupinas… Enormes.

Dios! ¡DÉJALO! TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA PROFECÍA!!!!! Exclamaba Harry… El murmullo que en todo ese tiempo se había mantenido ininteligible se comenzó a escuchar con más fuerza.

Escúchame… Mira… Hay magia se trataba de una voz extraña, como distorsionada por algún aparato electrónico… Y había otra voz, pero aún no podía identificarla, menos saber lo que decía. Los ojos mieles se posaron en los de Harry, con un súbito brillo de animación y el joven podía jurar de Remus le habló, moviendo a penas los labios.

Rem- Ayúdame… Harry -.

Y UNO DE LOS DOS DEBERÁ MORIR A MANOS DEL OTRO, PUES NINGUNO DE LOS DOS PODRÁ VIVIR MIENTRAS SIGA EL OTRO CON VIDA 

No funcionó. Como si se tratara de una actuación de teatro, Colagusano tomó una parte del protector y le dio la otra a su compañero…

Más atrás, Lucius emitía sonoras carcajadas.

PELEA REMUS!! NO PERMITAS QUE TE HAGAN DAÑO DE NUEVO a lo mejor, Remus lo había escuchado, quizás estaba aguardando el momento más indicado, la cosa es que el hombre comenzó a moverse, sus pupilas contraídas por algo parecido al frenesí, y agarrando al Mortífago que tenía más cercano, lo azotó contra el cuelo. Los demás comenzaron a reducir al lupino, pero ni Snape ni Lestrange hicieron nada. Malfoy seguía riéndose sin siquiera tomar aire, aunque ahora su voz era más débil… El profesor se perdió entre las capas negras, luchando, siguiendo los pensamientos de Harry como si este le gritara con voz de verdad.

Detrás de ti… Vamos! Libérate y todo acabará! Se encontró pensando Potter, su miedo cediendo rápidamente ante la valentía de su mentor

Voldemort sólo contemplaba. Ninguna de sus emociones perturbaba las de su Gemelo. Las dos voces se alzaron un poco más, aunque Harry no podía entenderlo todo. Era como si Uno estuviera a su derecha y el otro a su izquierda, demasiado lejanos…

Observa… Mira bien… Mira le imploraba la que se escuchaba mejor.

Harry… Era lo único que se entendía del otro lado Realidad

Como se distrajo escuchando los dos murmullos, el chico no se percató de lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos,

Lupin estaba demasiado débil. No era ésta la primera batalla que sostenía durante el día, así que los seguidores de Voldemort lo redujeron rápidamente. Pettigrew y la mujer acomodaron el objeto de plata sobre su cuerpo, mientras los demás le retenían con cuerdas de pies y manos, las sogas incrustándose cruelmente en las marcas que dejaron los grilletes … No fuera a ponerse "Alegre". Remus lanzó un par de gritos antes de caer en el sopor… El dolor era tan grande que no le permitía ni resistirse. Nuevamente el olor surgió y ahora se acompañaba del horroroso y tenue ruido de la carne al quemarse, al freírse. El placer embriagaba a Harry, pero la estaba rechazando… Nuevamente las voces se alzaron.

Arriba!... Sobre la cabeza de ese hombre… La magia… LA MAGIA!!!

Harry, ése no es Remus… Se trata de un juego de Voldemort Con una nueva sacudida en el estómago (que le provocó nauseas por tercera vez) Potter notó que la segunda voz era la de su papá. La otra continuaba igual de distorsionada.

Cuando le pusieron a Remus la pechera Harry abrió sus ojos verdes, pero Uther supo que aún no estaba despierto. Temiendo que todo empeorara (y así era, puesto que el joven aún lo mordía y le tiraba patadas para alejarlo) envió por Dumbledore… Su paciente debía Soportar sólo un poco más. 

Harry tuvo mareo nuevamente y los que apresaban a Lupin se alejaron de él, incapaces de soportar el olor un minuto más. Llevado por el peso, el licántropo cayó al piso, moviendo sus brazos apenas. Estaba más muerto que vivo.

El chico deseaba moverse, lo quería con todas sus fuerzas, pero un frío inmenso le invadió, paralizándolo.

¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué siga con todos tus amigos? Los pensamientos de Voldemort llevaban ira y frustración. Tal vez no se esperaba que todo resultara así.

Te dije la maldita Profecía. ¡Tú me marcaste estúpidamente y ahora uno de los dos debe morir! pero el hombre no podía saber lo que decía. Malfoy volvía a elevar el tono de sus risas, sin embargo le daba el aire para ponerse de pie y comenzar a controlarse.

No es la realidad, no la creas Su papá le hablaba suavemente, sin embargo su voz tenía en sí misma un poder casi incontrolable. Harry quiso creerle… De todo corazón…. Quiso Creerle.

Uther Green sostenía un cuerpo tembloroso y mojado de lágrimas que ya no lo atacaba, ni mordía. El adolescente seguía inquieto, se retorcía… Pero el Medimago no permitió que hiciera según voluntad.

La voz de James poco a poco fue relajando a Harry… Era una pesadilla… El cuerpo inerte de Lupin, con sus cabellos desparramados por el piso y con un charco de sangre creciendo a su alrededor ya no le producía ninguna emoción… En tanto fijó sus ojos casi distraídamente sobre el punto que le había señalado la otra voz.

Despierta… Despierta… Escucha mi voz… Búscala… Seguía James.

Y entonces Harry notó que algo brillaba en el techo de esa casa.

Dumbledore venía llegando y Uther le hablaba a Harry en tanto le acunaba y le acariciaba la cabeza, hablándole en ese idioma extranjero, casi una letanía huyendo de sus labios, el chico de ojos verdes acurrucado en su pecho, llorando, con la mirada perdida, aún sin regresar del todo.

La sola magia de Dumbledore ante la puerta de la enfermería hizo reaccionar a Harry.

Todas las imágenes de ese sueño regresaron a su cabeza, mareándolo, pero nada le impidió desasirse del Medimago y correr hacia él, venciendo todo el odio que le tenía.

La mañana se hallaba bastante avanzada ya, pero era Domingo. Todos descansaban.

H- ¿Dónde está Remus? -. Exigió saber. El anciano pareció un poco desconcertado.

D- Está en una misión de la Orden -.

H- ¡¿Dónde?! -. Gritó más fuerte - ¡¿Dónde está?! -.

D- Se fue al sur. Ha habido… -. El director enmudeció al ver la expresión en el rostro de Potter… El muchacho se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba y trastabilló, agarrándole la túnica a su superior, sin ningún respeto, y sin notar que tenía las manos ensangrentadas.

H - QUIERO A Lupin EN HOGWARTS!!! -. Gritó fuera de control - TRÁIGALO, MALDITA SEA! -. Dumbledore retrocedió, sorprendido. Harry entonces se miró recién las manos y por inercia invocó la imagen de los brazos marcados de Remus, el olor repulsivo de su carne aún "achicharrándose"…

- Harry, Harry! -. Lo último que el Niño que Vivió alcanzó a escuchar fue la voz cada vez más lejana de Hermione antes de arrodillarse, echar la cabeza adelante y hacer lo único que había deseado hacer durante toda la noche… Vomitar hasta caer inconsciente. Hermione, Uther y madame Pomfrey se encargaron de Potter mientras Dumbledore se fue, la túnica manchada de sangre.

A Vane y a Apolus no les costó nada de nada entrar en la morgue. Era un enorme y sombrío depósito. Cuando la encargada saludó de beso en la cara a la hechicera, su compañero enarcó una ceja.

Ag- Soy una mujer muy sociable -.

- Mi nombre es Eleni -. Saludó la chica, muy cortés. Se trataba de una joven de cabellos oscuros y largos, dulce sonrisa y bajita (Pero de todas maneras más alta que Agatha).

Ag- El morocho se llama Apolus. ¿Aún está en hielo nuestro querido amigo? -. La muchacha le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

Eleni- Más respeto!... Aún está en la cámara de refrigeración. Nadie ha venido por él -. Comentó en tanto recorrían los pasillos y la chica revisaba una lista. - ¿te llegaron los informes? -.

Ag- Por supuesto, pero ya me conoces… No soy de las que se quedan quietas -. Declaró la mujer, satisfecha. Eleni le contestó con una sonrisa. Entonces doblaron por un pasillo hacia la derecha y entraron en un cuarto. 

En macabros estantes empotrados contra las cuatro paredes, hallábanse los cuerpos, en cajones como de archivos. Agatha se pasó las manos por los brazos, intimidada y sobrecogida. El sólo hecho de pensar en la muerte… le hacía temblar, pues ella la había separado de sus brazos. Eleni y Apolus parecían en casa.

E- Número 0272… Aquí -. Dijo, mientras le echaba mano a un cajón y lo corría con gestos rutinarios. - Lo puse en esta fila para que lo vieras bien… -. Comentó distraídamente - Bueno, creo que quieren estar solos -. Siguió, notando la mirada de Apolus - En 30 minutos regresaré -. Y se largó.

Ag - ¡Qué poco amable de tu parte! -.

Ap- con tus encantos podrás disculpar mi conducta. Eso no es lo que me preocupa… -.

Ag- pero… ¿Crees que vayas…? ¿Resulte? -. Miró a Apolus notando que había dicho una estupidez.

Ap- Si lo dices por el hecho de que lleva como una semana muerto, tal vez más tiempo -. Comenzó en tono paciente - Ya lo había considerado, naturalmente -. Caminó hacia el cuerpo y le tocó distraídamente el cabello, fijándose en el rostro del muerto con el interés de un taxidermista. - Creo que lo mejor es que salgas -. Añadió. Agatha le miró con interés.

Ag- ¿por qué? -.

Ap-. Pues… Practicaré Nigromancia, no creo que quieras que te vengan a buscar… -. Dijo malévolamente. Vane se puso más blanca que un papel.

Ag- Si… Lo mejor es que me vaya a fumar un cigarro afuera -. Y salió por patas.

(15 minutos después)

Apolus asoma la cabeza, y con un gesto le pide a su compañera que se acerque. Vane por supuesto ha sentido la magia Y ya iba en el quinto cigarrillo, con las manos temblando perceptiblemente. Tenía los pelos de punta.

El cajón de Grass estaba completamente cerrado.

Ag- ¿Qué averiguaste? -. Por toda respuesta Apolus le pidió a su compañera que se acercara un poco, con un gesto de su cabeza. La mujer le obedeció y de improviso el joven de ojos verdes le pone los dedos sobre las sienes, delicadamente.

Ap - Averígualo por ti misma -. Replicó.

Todos los misterios quedaron revelados… Por lo menos lo que concernían a lo relacionado con la muerte en sí. De alguna manera Apolus se había apoderado de todo lo que el muchacho pudo ver antes de morirse.

Theodore Grass, en efecto, había regresado de Diagon Alley con tizas y elementos de invocación a su cuarto. Allí había estado por un largo período de tiempo. Hasta la noche. Claro que había alguien más contemplando lo sucedido.

Theo- ¿Cómo?... No claro que no, yo quiero lo que pactamos. Me lo debes… Has eliminado a mi familia… -. La sesión acabó y el joven agarró un cajoncito de madera de un escondrijo tras una cómoda. La abrió, y sacó unas hojas de papel. Se trataba de papeles bancarios, con un apellido que se repetía constantemente…

RIDDLE

Con la caja en la mano, Grass se metió a la ducha. Y al salir…

Una figura se acercaba a él…

Se trataba de un Death Eater; llevaba la máscara.

- Mira, no quiero hacerte daño… Dame la caja y quedaremos en paz -. Dijo con un voz profunda que a Agatha le pareció conocida.

Luego de eso el muchacho intentó escapar, pero era imposible. Si armaba escándalo podía quedar al descubierto. Vane podía sentir su miedo, su respiración agitada.

Theo- No… Mataron a mi familia… ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Lucius Malfoy?... -. Dijo para ganar tiempo… Tenía que llegar hasta su varita… Así que comenzó a moverse hacia la cama, sobre la cual se hallaba el objeto.

- Tal vez… ¿de qué te servirá saberlo?... Sólo dame esa caja y no habrá líos… -. Siguió la figura, tranquilamente.

Grass ya estaba llegando a su varita. Y De inmediato la agarró y apuntó con ella a su agresor.

Theo- Ya basta… Sacrificaron a mi hermana, no permitiré que me hagan daño a mí -.

Lanzó un Expelliarmus, que chocó contra una barrera de protección.

El terror invadió a Grass en una oleada que bien podría haberlo hecho gritar desesperado.

Agatha ya se estaba mareando. El poder de Apolus era sobrecogedor.

- No hagas esto difícil… Mi estilo no es el de matar, pero si sigues así… -. Lo amenazó mostrando su varita - No tendré ningún escrúpulo .  
Theo- Bastardo! -.

- Basta! -. Y la lanzó la Imperius, pero fue rechazado. El hechizo se desvaneció. Al parecer el Death Eater había previsto algo así, y puso un círculo para que se tragara los hechizos perdidos.

Vane recordó que conocía a un solo Mortífago capaz de hacer eso.

JACK LAWRENCE…

Ag- DIOS! -.

Grass se distrajo por un segundo y ya ese hombre había tomado la caja e intentaba arrebatársela. En el forcejo que siguió después, el objeto se cayó, desparramando su contenido; unas hojas y dos piezas de ajedrez. Pero en ese momento Theodore estaba más preocupado de salvar su vida…

Algo de por sí, bastante inútil.

Otra Imperius y todo acabó.

Grass quedó frente al Mortífago, como una marioneta dispuesta a recibir órdenes. La mujer veía con sus ojos y casi se desmayó cuando el hombre frente a ella se quitó la máscara.

Lo conocía demasiado bien, y todo calzó en su mente.

Lo que siguió después ciertamente se trató de lo accesorio. El Mortífago la ordenó tomarse el contenido de un minúsculo vial que sacó de entre sus ropas; el veneno de la Mamba. Agatha pudo sentir todo lo que Theodore percibió; el cosquilleo en las extremidades, la dificultad para respirar, cómo la visión se le nublaba lentamente… Cayó al piso y comenzó a arrastrarse.

- ¿Lo ves? Nadie puede oponerse a nosotros… -. Comenzó a decir - Lo siento por tu familia. Ellos no tenían la culpa de estar relacionados con una rata como tú. Lord Voldemort me mandó a decirte una cosa, aunque creo que innecesario que lo sepas… La muerte de los Zabini no han sido en vano… -. Theodore tocó la puerta, pero su dolor era muy intenso. El hombre le había quitado la Imperius y permitió que sintiera completamente el efecto del veneno…

Los estertores de la muerte le recordaron a Vane su propia experiencia, pro entes de que aquellas sensaciones la invadieran, Apolus cerró el contacto y con un gesto rápido enlazó su cintura con una mano, para sostenerla. Agatha se agarró de sus brazos con la poca fuerza que quedaba.

Ap- ¿Qué sucede? -.

Ag- DIOSDIOSDIOSDIOSDIOSDIOSDIOSDIOSDIOS… -.

Ap- ¿Qué pasa? -.

Ag- No puedo creerlo… -. Y le fijó los ojos extraños - Yo… Conozco al asesino de Grass… July… -. El joven no necesitó preguntar nada más. Lo entendió todo.

Como era normal, Vane se desmayó.

Dicen que este cap me quedó bueno, pero no lo sabré si no me dejas tu rev

Contesto, en serio, aunque me tarde

TRABAJAMOS PARA USTED

Asi que dele al botoncito, no sea malito

Aquí, abajito. 


	43. 42

Para UTHER, con amor: ¡Intruso!

42

Domingo por la tarde----------------------

Si alguien creía que Potter se iba a quedar en paz luego de vomitar el desayuno del lunes anterior, se equivocó rotundamente. Estaba armando un escándalo que jamás le habían visto. Su única petición: Ver a Lupin en el acto.

Uth- ¿Quieres que te haga tragar a la fuerza una poción sedante? Entonces respiras y te callas. Ya han ido por él -. Le dijo duramente. Es que ya lo tenían harto y ni todo el cariño del mundo reemplazaba la paciencia. Hermione había estado un rato y cuando comprobó que su compañero estaba sano (por lo menos seguía hablando) se fue a la biblioteca a "Hacer algo muy importante". Ron también había ido, bastante preocupado por la condición de su compañero.

Harry- ¿Cómo lo supiste? -. Le inquirió, obviando cualquier comentario sobre lo fatal que se veía el pelirrojo.

Ron - Me topé con Granger en el pasillo, mientras iba a buscar a Ruri -. Dijo pasándose una mano por la cabeza - Y me lo ha contado. ¿Pero qué fue exactamente lo que viste? -.

H- Créeme; no querrías saberlo. Ni yo quiero saberlo… Y fue tan real… -. Weasley miró a Green y este se disculpó por un momento, diciendo que iba por unas vendas nuevas, pues las que Potter llevaba en los brazos ya comenzaban a pasarse otra vez. Al regresar el Medimago Ron no había dicho palabra. Mientras Uther cambiaba las tiras de tela, Harry miró hacia el techo, sintiendo más que nunca la ausencia de Sirius. Él sencillamente lo abrazaría y le diría que todo iba bien... No tenía tiempo para eso. Otra vez le dieron ganas de levantarse y salir a buscar a Remus, sin embargo Green pareció adivinar sus ideas.

Uth- Lo siento. Harry necesita descanso -. Susurró suavemente. Había notado que la presencia del pelirrojo ponía más ansioso al adolescente. Ron también pareció notarlo, porque se fue sin decir protesta alguna.

Justo entonces llegó alguien a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La primera persona en verla fue Shannon, que se entrenaba bajo la severa supervisión del capitán de Slytherin, señor Draco Malfoy.

Agatha ni siquiera había alcanzado a aproximarse a tierra cuando la adolescente se le acercó, y le acompañó en silencio hasta que la nueva adquisición de Vane cesó el ronroneo de su motor.

Ag (th)- Buenos días, señorita O'Keefe -.

Shann- Profesora Vane... Viene para quedarse ¿verdad?-. Agatha sonrió, muy complacida por la pregunta y el tono de voz.

Ag (th)- Para desgracia de algunos... Sí -. En ese momento el rubio se apersonaba. - Vine para quedarme -. Los ojos de plata eran más fríos que nunca, y el secreto de la familia Lioncurt había obrado maravillas. Ni una sola marca de golpes.

D- Profesora... -. Saludó. Se veía majestuoso en su uniforme de Quidditch.

Ag (th)- Me alegra verte de una sola pieza, Drakito -. La joven compañera de Malfoy volteó la cabeza para que no vieran su sonrisa -. Supe que la pelea con Weasley estuvo dura -. Se quitó un guante para tocarle la cara al joven, pero éste le esquivó justo. - Me parece que Madame Pomfrey ha hecho un trabajo demasiado eficiente... No te dejó ni un moretón -.

- Agatha! -. Exclamó la Profesora McGonagall, con pasos sonoros por sobre la brisa que corría.

Ag (th)- ¿Qué sucede? Se nota un tanto agitada - Observó. La mujer le lanzó una severa mirada a Malfoy y a Shannon.

M- Este no es el lugar más indicado -. Replicó secamente. Vane comprendió y de inmediato se bajó de la moto, dejándola ahí no más, sin estacionar.

M- ¿Piensas abandonarla? -.

Ag (th)- Si -. Se encogió de hombros. Total, no se la iban a robar.

M- Eres igual que Black -. Murmuró por lo bajo y Agatha le hizo una morisqueta por la espalda antes de perderse en el vestíbulo. Las dos mujeres caminaron hasta la Sala de Transformaciones.

Ag (th)- ¿qué sucede? Ya me tiene en ascuas -. La apuró apenas cerró la puerta tras ella. McGonagall no se hizo esperar.

M- Estoy consciente de que has tomado el lugar de Vane, Thomas McKellen -. Declaró escuetamente.

Ag (th)-. No sabe lo que me relaja-. Replicó, pero no se transformó (es que podría entrar alguien y exponer su secreto (Además, si volvía a su tamaño natural... Se lo imaginan)).

M- Y supongo que te hayas al tanto de todo-. Un gesto afirmativo - La persona que sigue a Lupin ¿Es de fiar? -.

Ag (th)-. Lo es, sin duda alguna. Agatha le conoce ¿por qué lo pregunta? -. La Animaga le puso al tanto en un par de minutos sobre la pesadilla de Potter.

M- Tú-Ya-Sabes le ha hecho sólo una jugarreta, pero se puso muy mal cuando Dumbledore le habló de la misión de Lupin -.

Ag (th)-. Pero... -.

M- Enviamos a Armand Laubreaux en tanto lleguen más refuerzos -. La mujer parecía muy molesta consigo misma, pero Thomas no podía entender por qué. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Las cosas se habían hecho de la forma correcta.

Ag (th)-. No tenga cuidado. Remus Lupin regresará pronto, sano y salvo. Agatha Vane jamás se ha equivocado cuando se trata de proteger a los que ama. Todos sobreviven de alguna manera -. El Metamorfomago salió de la sala y de inmediato se puso camino a la enfermería. En tanto subía las escaleras, McKellen se sentía un poco preocupado. No sabía en qué andaban Apolus y su prima. Las palabras frente a McGonagall salieron por inercia. Ese sueño perturbó a Potter sobremanera, y quizás sería bueno disuadirlo para que se lo contara... Tenía que verlo y ver en qué podía ayudar, por eso luego de una breve escala en el despacho de DAO, llegó a la enfermería. Cumpliendo con su amenaza (en parte) Green tenía medio dormido al Niño Que Vivió.

Ag (th)-. Hola Uther -. Saludó en voz baja y el Medimago se respondió con una venia de su cabeza- ¿Cómo ha seguido? -.

Uth- Sigue en shock, pero está mejor. Hace unas horas vinieron sus amigos y no he permitido la entrada de nadie más después de ellos-. Thomas se sentó en el borde de la camilla.

Ag (th)- Este chico me preocupa. McGonagall me informó recién que Armand Laubreaux había ido por Remus Lupin -. Green hizo un gesto con su cabeza - Sólo espero que las cosas salgan bien -. Suspiró...

El joven se puso un poco nervioso cuando notó que el chico de ojos azules le miraba fijamente a los ojos a través de sus cabellos negros.

¿Qué hace? Me está... ¿oliendo?

Uth- Tú no eres Agatha Vane -. Afirmó con seguridad - Hueles a hombre... ¿Eres un travestido o algo por el estilo? -.

Lo preguntó con tanta naturalidad que al comienzo Thomas no le entendió.

Pero cuando lo hizo...

Ag (th) -. ¿Perdón? -. Inquirió con una sonrisa incrédula a medio camino.

Uth-. Me escuchaste bien -. Siguió en tono paciente. Thomas respiró hondo porque tenía muchas ganas de gritar.

Ag (th)- No soy un travestido -. Dijo en tono tranquilo - Agatha está ocupada y yo le apoyo en este momento. Ahora, si me disculpas - Añadió fríamente - Voy a desempacar sus cosas- Y se fue pisando fuerte.

Creo que no debí decirle eso Pensó el moreno, azorado.

Apolus- Déjame ver -. La Agatha original había recobrado el sentido y recién llegaba a Grimmauld Place en compañía de Apolus, el que se apoderó de un papel que había sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de largarle un té a Vane, que temblaba - ¿Me estás diciendo que Juliette está involucrada en todo esto? -.

Ag- Sí. Sólo espero que Voldemort no conozca su relación conmigo. Aquel que viste a través de los ojos de Grass es... Armand -. Concluyó con tristeza.

Ap- Lo lamento. Pensé que ya estaban fuera. Por desgracia no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por eso. Tenemos que ver lo de la muerte de Grass -. Añadió seriamente, y convocó con su varita un papel y un lápiz. Mientras hablaba, comenzaba a dibujar una insignia que le parecía familiar - Ese hombre tenía tratos serios con los agentes de Voldemort... -.

Ag- Y era pariente de los Zabini, para más INRI. Pobre Blaise... -.

Ap- Lo lamento por él; no era justo que perdiera a su familia de esa manera ¿Se lo contarás? -. La mujer lo miró con ojos redondos como platos - Le cuentas todo a Harry Potter. Creo que es lo mismo con los demás... -.

Ag- No es lo mismo. Harry, aunque no lo parezca, es un chico maduro. Blaise correría a atacar a Draco... No me mires así -. Se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa - Creo que podré arreglar eso -.

Ap- ¿Quién será ese Tom Riddle? -. Se preguntó. Le sonaba, y mientras el dibujo cobraba forma, le parecía cada vez más familiar.

Ag- Yo también tengo la impresión de haberlo oído antes... Pero no puedo recordar -.

Ap - Eso fue antes de que tú y Lucius...? -.

Ag- Sí... Aún no puedo recuperarlo todo... Riddle... -.

Ap- Bueno, nuestras ideas estaban bastante cerca de la verdad. Esos papeles eran de banco, los conozco bien... Son referencias de bienes raíces -. Agatha pareció prestarle atención

Ag (th)- Ya está atardeciendo... Debe llegar pronto, no te preocupes... Está sano, lo sé -.

Potter cerró los ojos y se relajó un tanto.

Parece que confía en Agatha... No, debe ser la poción que le dio Uther

El joven se sume en el sueño otra vez; el tiempo pasa rápidamente. Thomas, con mucho respeto, mueve a su pupilo hasta tenerlo en su regazo, para cuidarlo mejor.

Yo no soportaría ni la mitad de lo que tú

En sus rondas secretas había escuchado mucho de lo que se hablaba de Harry... El ser famoso te acarrea todo tipo de amores y odios; sobretodo entre los Slytherins. Draco Malfoy le odiaba abiertamente... Con ese odio que entre los adultos da risa, pues es amor mal disimulado.

H- Sirius... Sirius... Cuídalo...-. La mano del chico se aferraba a la túnica de Agatha (o Thomas, toy confundido ;) Él no lo imaginó, pero lo que Harry buscaba era el espejo doble, para hablarle - Que no pase... De nuevo... -.McKellen no podía negarlo. Ya tenía claro que el muchacho llamaría a Black, por eso iba con túnicas amplias. Rápidamente (pues notaba que Harry entreabría los ojos) se transformó, produciendo una escena que mataba de infarto a McGonagall, fijo.

Sirius (th) -. Aquí... Estoy, Harry... -. Dijo enronqueciendo su voz para disimular el engaño (porque jamás en su perra vida había oído la voz de Paddy, y quedaba indefenso al no poder imitarla)

H- Gracias... -. Murmuró a su vez. Entonces el abrazo de Thomas se intensificó.

SIRIUS-. Escúchame... No estás solo... Puedo oírte... Puedo hacerlo... El anillo no importa... Eres mi heredero... -. Murmuró, con los ojos ciegos, velados por una telilla que los volvía opacos.

- "Puto colegio ¿no lo podían esconder más?" -.

Rem- Rodríguez, deja de hablar en español que no te entiendo -. Reclama. El viento los golpea fuertemente sobre las escobas. Ya casi van a llegar a Hogwarts.

Caín-. Como se te ofrezca "AMO" -. N/A: las palabras en comillas en los diálogos de Caín están dichos en español, por lo tanto Remus no le capta una puñetera mierda

Rem- ¿Crees que fue prudente dejar a Laubreaux solo? -. Inquiere pasando del comentario.

C- Ese "Colorín" es de buena madera. Seguro que se las apaña solito con los seis lobitos -.

Rem- ¿Cómo sabía que nos hallábamos en dificultades? -.

C- Ni puta idea, pero se supone que lo sabremos al llegar ¡¿Es por allá?! .  
Rem- ¡Gira al Oeste! -.

De todas las patotas que merodeaban el castillo un domingo por la tarde, justo los de Slytherin vieron cómo Lupin y Rodríguez literalmente saltaban de las escobas para entrar a Hogwarts desesperados y ansiosos.

Blaise- ¿Qué sucedió con Potter? -. Inquirió. Lynn sólo los miró, sin emitir comentario alguno.

Lynn- ¿quién sabe? Alexandra, de... -. Side ya había desaparecido.

Gryffindor se hallaba un tanto agitado. Era natural que supieran del paradero de su estrella y cuando vieron a Hermione Granger con seis libros que desprendían kilos de polvo a cada paso de la joven, supieron que era grave. Pero ella sólo habló con Raphael Lupin y Ron Weasley (que después de ir a ver a su amigo estuvo "repasando" el sendero a la casa de Ravenclaw) que ni asomó la nariz en el resto del día.  
Raph- ¿Qué buscas? -. Por respuesta inmediata un grueso volumen le cayó en las manos, haciéndolo toser.  
Her- Sólo tú me puedes ayudar con esto -. Y le extendió un papel con algo escrito. - Busca eso. Te lo explicaré todo después. Este asunto no va a vencerme. Yo soy más inteligente -.

Neville-. ¿Qué crees que sucederá con Harry? Desde un buen tiempo que se muestra distante, y ahora esto... -.

Ginny-. Es normal. La persona a la que consideraba su padre se ha muerto -. Dijo con tono triste- Además, Agatha Vane lo sobreprotegía. Siempre andaba detrás de él, para ver qué hacía y qué no -. Kenji había visto llegar a la profesora, pero fiel a su esencia no dijo ni pío. Le entretenía pensar en la cara de todos durante la cena, cuando se la toparan otra vez.

N- Hablando de profesores... ¿Qué sucederá con la plaza de DAO ahora que Umbridge se ha ido, y para siempre? -. Ellos no la vieron partir, pero deducían que era definitivo por la cara de felicidad de la Jefa de Casa.

Ginny- Ese es un tema muy delicado. A estas alturas del año, es algo complicado encontrar a alguien que se arriesgue a enseñar aquí. No me extrañaría que el Ministerio quede sembrado de comentarios ahora que la "sapo" se ha largado. Tendrían que ser muy valientes para meterse aquí -.

Dean- Quedamos sin profesor entonces… -. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. El asunto no le interesaba… A lo mejor y hasta la posponían la prueba; una MHB menos…

La mayoría de los alumnos que vagabundeaban por el vestíbulo se quedaron de una sola pieza al ver a Remus entrar corriendo y atropellando sin contemplaciones al que se le cruzara por delante, en semejante compañía…

Al llegar al umbral de la enfermería se quedó parado en seco…

¿Sus ojos lo engañaban?

Sirius Black estaba abrazando a Harry Potter…

Th- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! -. Exclamó y de inmediato tomó la apariencia de Agatha, antes de que Caín pudiera alcanzarlos – Voice Charm -.

Remus meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, como diciéndose "¿Cómo me la pude tragar?"

Rem- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? -.

Ag (th)- No lo sé bien, hace poco he llegado… -. Dejaba al adolescente en la cama – Al parecer ha tenido una visión, y tú estabas involucrada en ella -.

Rem- ¿Cómo?

Caín- Ah! Parece que está bien ¿Qué onda? -. Vane se puso de pie y caminó hacia su amigo.

Ag (th) -. Vamos, te lo cuento todo cuando lleguemos a la sala de DAO -. Murmuró, avanzando hacia él.

Caín - ¿A la qué? -.

Ag (th) -. Vamos, Tu trabajo por hoy ha terminado -. Para Remus no pasaron desapercibidas las huellas de lágrimas en la cara de la mujer.

Una vez a solas, le empezó a acariciar la cabeza a Harry, para despertarlo (porque despertaba y se dormía… Nunca había estado perfectamente conciente de lo que ocurría)

Rem- Harry… ¿Qué sucedió? -. El joven siguió con los ojos cerrados, porque tenía los sentidos embotados y no quería que esa fuera una alucinación… Lentamente fue tocando el cuerpo de Remus, primero los brazos que le rodeaban, luego el cuello. A su nariz le llegó ese aroma inconfundible y extraño…

H- Re… Mus… -.

Rem- Si, Harry, aquí estoy… Estoy a salvo, como querías -.

Y el Niño Que Vivió por primera vez en mucho tiempo se echó a llorar como un pendejo, en el regazo de la única persona que aún le importaba…

Remus lo dejó hacer según capricho, atinando sólo a tocarle la cabeza, para calmarlo, diciéndole una y otra vez que todo iba bien, que él estaba ahí, y que ya dejara de hacer el payaso con esas lágrimas, que al caso no venían.

Harry comenzó a hipar cuando vio que Lupin aún llevaba la alianza de luto por Sirius…

Y entonces se acordó.

H- Remus… Sirius estaba aquí, él me habló… Que no estaba solo… Que… -. Lupin sabía que esa era Agatha, pero no quiso insegurizarlo más así que prefirió desviar el tema.

Rem- ¿qué pasó? -. Le dijo pacientemente, sosteniendo la cara morena entre sus manos ajadas y heridas. En un relato largo y atropellado Harry le expuso lo que vio, lo que sintió y todo eso… Nunca antes le había contado a nadie de manera tan detallada una de sus alucinaciones, y recordarlo todo consiguió que tuviera ganas de vomitar…

H- Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que había ido al sur me asusté mucho… Creí que todo era cierto, que en serio te habían matado de esa manera… -. Se puso las manos en la cara – Sirius jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo -.

Rem – Ya estoy aquí, y es mejor que te tranquilices, yo voy ahora a… -.

H- Ni hablar ¡Tú no te sales de esta enfermería! -. Jamás en su vida nadie le vería a Remus ojos más asombrados – Te quedas aquí, donde pueda estar seguro de que no pasará nada… -. Se explicó en un hilo de voz, avergonzado de su impulsividad.

Rem- No me pasará nada… Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo y lo sabes -. Harry movió la cabeza negativamente.

H- Ya nada es seguro… -.

Pero de todas maneras dejó escapar una sonrisa de felicidad, de confort… Su cabeza dolía, estaba más dormido que despierto, y sin embargo… Había dejado de estar solo.

El plan de Apolus era sencillo. Mantener a Agatha al margen de problemas hasta que pudiera estabilizarse. Él sabía que la mujer podría sufrir daños irreparables en su memoria o cualquier otra cosa. Había estado expuesta a la Nigromancia en su estado más puro, y ciertamente, cuando leyó la nota de Armand Laubreaux, se felicitó.  
-  
Agatha:

Hace poco ha llegado una nota del colegio. Dice que Potter ha tenido una alucinación y que Remus Lupin está en peligro. En este momento me voy al sur para ver de qué se trata y sacar a Lupin de la misión. Te requieren en Hogwarts con urgencia. Thomas no podrá lidiar con esto.

Armand  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin embargo las cosas no iban por ahí.

Vane ya había subido las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto que solían usar los gemelos cuando iban de paso. Lo único que quería era un cigarrillo, así que se lo encendió, sin prestar mucha atención a un viejo pariente de Black que censuraba su actitud desde su cuadro, sin ver que la mujer aún temblaba por lo que le había tocado vivir.

Ag- Cierra la boca. Tú ya estás muerto -. Le espetó y el hombre dejó de hablar, muy ofendido.

¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? ¿Por qué Voldemort está tan interesado en las propiedades de los Riddle? Algo oculta esa casa… Mañana iré a ver qué sucede

El cigarrillo se le cayó de las manos y el aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones.

Aterrada, se llevó una mano al pecho y entonces sintió golpecitos en la ventana.

Ag- ¡TE MATO, ENTROMETIDO! -.

Ap- ¿Qué? -.

Ag- ¡AQUÍ HAN DEJADO UN PAPEL! ¡LAUBREAUX SE FUE A VER A REMUS! ¡DEBIÓ DEJAR UN PAPEL Y TÚ NO ME LO DISTE! -. Lo gritoneaba con un pergamino en la mano.

Paff!

Y santo remedio.

Ap- Deja el escándalo. No es tan grave -. Pero Agatha no le prestaba atención, ya iba para afuera y agarraba su Saeta para marcharse. Obviamente Apolus salió tras ella.

Minerva- Potter, no era necesario que vinieras -.

H- Profesora McGonagall, eso no importa. Ahora no me van a dejar afuera – Repuso con calma, a pesar de que la cicatriz le molestaba – Creo que ya es bastante de secretos -. Remus, a sus espaldas, le pedía disculpas a la profesora por señas.

Ag (th) – Disculpen… ¿Qué haces acá Potter? -.

H- Lo que tengo que hacer -. Replicó de mal talante. Como no iban a hablar de nada tan importante, Minerva le concedió este capricho a Harry.

M- Tienes el mismo genio endemoniado de tu padre. Por esta vez has ganado -. Comentó molesta por la falta de respeto. Harry le sonrió, agradecido. En realidad nunca había pensado que la treta daría resultados.

Unos minutos después llegaron los otros profesores. Sprout fue la única que preguntó por Snape

M- No lo sé. ¿No llegó a Grimmauld Place, Vane? -. Thomas se estremeció al recordar lo sucedido por la mañana.

Ag (th) – Dijo que tenía que hacer algo… Él no le da explicaciones a nadie -. Replicó escuetamente, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Harry, quien parecía querer leer su mente.

M- ¿Qué sucedió, Remus? -.

Rem- Bueno, había ido yo a la zona de conflicto para la que me asignaron en la mañana… -. Potter no podía creerlo. Esa era una reunión de la Orden del Fénix casi oficial… Y él lo escuchaba todo. Quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza por no haber actuado así antes… Aunque en el fondo, sabía que estaba ahí, porque todos querrían escuchar detalles del sueño de la mañana…

Nada es gratis en esta tierra.

Sin embargo no importaba. Remus estaba sano y salvo, y él no reveló completamente la profecía a Voldemort

Nota mental: ir a darle las gracias a Uther en cuanto sepa qué me puso para dejarme tan mareado…

Se había sentido tan reconfortado de escuchar la voz de su padre nuevamente. No sabía a ciencia cierta si acaso se trataba de una parte de su mente que estaba rechazando la invasión de Voldemort, o sencillamente era su sentido común negándose a creer en lo que veían sus ojos… Quería creer que James Potter pululaba en espíritu por ahí, siempre a su lado. Eso le hizo sentir más seguro. Y luego Sirius… Entre sueños lo había percibido claramente, hablándole también, diciéndole que era su heredero… Que lo del anillo no importaba… Ciertamente le costaba menos creer en esa parte de su día que en todo lo demás… No sólo había sentido su voz, también había captado el calor de su cuerpo, la energía, la magia que lo rodeaba siempre… Cómo le respiraba muy cerca…

Rem – Fue cuando llegó Armand Laubreaux. Él nos ayudó a quitarnos los lobos de la manada y se quedó luchando en nuestro lugar.

M- Dumbledore me informó que otros miembros de la Orden irían a reforzar su defensa. De todas maneras lo importante era sacarte con vida de allí -. Para Harry siempre había sido de agradecer que la profesora McGonagall jamás pusiera en tela de juicio sus palabras… Si sólo hubiera estado en lo de Sirius, tal vez…

Ey! Susurró la voz en su cabeza Deja de atormentarte con eso. Ya pasó. Lo que importa es que tienes a salvo a Remus ¿no es así?

SI… Es verdad

M- Harry… Sino te hace daño… Quisiéramos oír lo que viste… -. Una mirada maternal en sus ojos usualmente duros.

H- No hay problema -. Se puso de pie y contó lo que creyó conveniente que los demás oyeran. Nada de detalles tan profundos. Sólo lo justo y necesario para saber que su contacto con Voldemort nuevamente se había intensificado. Lupin le puso disimuladas caritas de reproche, que el chico ignoró olímpicamente, incluso se dio el gusto de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia.

Eso lo sabría sólo Lupin. El resto no tenía por qué saber de sus sentimientos. De todas maneras no les importaba.

Sólo lo veían como una fuente de información, y a futuro, aquel que los libraría de Voldemort, aún a costillas de su propia vida.

La reunión finalizó, y Remus agarró a Harry por un brazo, y lo sacó del aula de maestros.

Rem- Me vale. Tú estás débil y tienes que reposar -.

H- Sólo con la condición de que no te regreses a contarles lo que te dije -. Lo atajó de inmediato- Eso es sólo tuyo y mío. Los demás no se interesan por lo que me pasa realmente -.

Rem- No los prejuzgues… -.

H- No lo hago. Ni siquiera les importas tú. ¿Cómo pudieron enviarte a algo tan peligroso solo? Si yo no tengo esa visión a lo mejor ya estarías en las garras de Voldemort -.

Rem- A ver. Me siento muy halagado porque te preocupes por mí, pero yo sé cuidarme solo… No necesito que me vigile nadie -.

H- Pues… Me alegra de que por una vez alguien sepa exactamente cómo me siento -. Retrucó. Lupin no pudo defenderse.

Raph- Entonces debe ser alguno de los libros de la sección siete. Allí… -. El joven se quedó callado al ver a Remus.

Rem- Hola -. Hermione de inmediato corrió en dirección a Harry. Los libros que llevaba en los brazos quedaron desparramados por el suelo.

Her- ¡Harry! ¡Estás sano! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba… -. Entonces Potter nota que unos Slytherins pasan frente a ellos y extrañados, hacen comentarios.

Entonces cae en la cuenta.

Está junto a Remus Lupin, que no tiene nada qué hacer en Hogwarts… Con Hermione colgada de su cuello, llorando…

Y en pijama

Y lo que era peor, con unas horribles zapatillas de levantarse.

Se puso más rojo que un tomate, mientras las serpientes caminaban rápido para llevar las noticias sobre lo fatal que se veía y su curiosa "compañía"

Con algo de embarazo el moreno separa a su amiga de sí.

H- Tranquila… -.

Her- ¿Cómo que tranquila? -.

Raph- Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a algún lugar más privado -. Apunta hábilmente y entonces Granger se percata.

Her- Em… Sí. Vamos a la Sala… -.

H- No. Allá están esperándome todos… No quiero preguntas ¿y Ron? – Inquirió extrañado por no ver al pelirrojo "defendiendo su territorio".

Her- Ni me lo preguntes -. Repone con un bufido.

Rem- Bueno… Es mejor que vayamos a la enfermería. Harry salió sin permiso, y Madame Pomfrey es capaz de matarme a mí si se resfría -. Comenta en tono angustiado. La verdad era que necesitaba ir a hablar con McGonagall… Raphael entiende, y encogiendo todos los libros, se los echa el bolsillo y le pasa su túnica de Gryffindor a Potter para que vaya más "decentito" por los pasillos…

Uth- Así que ahora te las das de fugitivo… ¿Alguna habilidad que no te conozca aún? -. Repone molesto.

MP- Tú no conoces a Harry… Hay que amarrarlo a la cama. Una nunca está segura de tenerlo en las manos -. Replica la mujer, quitándole a Potter la túnica y regresándosela a Raphael con un gesto solícito – Sólo espero que esto no empeore tu condición -. Remus ya había desaparecido, y Harry no pudo levantarse de nuevo. La mirada gélida de la enfermera se lo impidió. La mujer quiso deshacerse de los Grys, sin embargo Potter repuso que no quería estar solo y que le vendría bien distraerse un poco. Que estaba fuerte, y que si se cansaba, bueno entonces ellos se marcharían. Madame Pomfrey ya iba a replicar cuando…

H- No se preocupe. Sin duda el señor Green se quedará acá para que no me vuelva a escapar -.

Uth- Er… Sí, yo lo vigilaré -. La mujer no tuvo más opción que irse. Así Harry estaría seguro de no contar nada de su sueño.

Además, el que Uther estuviera cerca de él lo relajaba mucho…

Y se lo debía, por evitar que dijera completa la Profecía…

De esa manera no tendría que explicarle nada hasta en un buen tiempo.

Hermione se sentó a los pies de la cama, en tanto Green y Lupin lo hicieron en una camilla próxima.

H- Bueno ¿Y qué pasó después? -. Inquirió luego de un largo silencio a su amiga, tiempo que Lupin aprovechó para agrandar el libro que estaba revisando y continuar en su labor.

Her- ¿Después de qué? –

H- De que me fui… Escuché un Brum! -. Explicó

Her- Ah!, eso… Bueno… -. Muy emocionada la chica le relató lo de las lechuzas (Raphael se escondió tras el libro para aguantarse la risa), y lo de la transformación de Umbridge, agregando que habían perdido un profe de DAO y se habían ganado otro centauro, porque por seguirle las ideas a Firenze, Paris también resultó expulsado.

H- Ummm… ¿Y Ron?. Aún estaba herido -. Su esperanza era saber más de Draco.

Her- Mira, no quiso que lo curáramos, y se comportó muy arisco con Margaret Black… Ahora debe estar con sus amiguitas de Ravenclaw… -.

H- ¿Qué? -.

Her- Eso. Ahora se ha aficionado mucho a juntarse con las chicas nuevas, las que llegaron de Salem. Ellas, al parecer le ayudaron a esconderse mientras todos los andábamos buscando… Gracias a Dios, Malfoy no ha asomado la nariz por acá, pero me imagino que es porque nadie quiere que vea su rostro desfigurado -. Mordió las palabras.

Sólo Uther pudo notar el brillo de ansiedad en las pupilas del chico.

Her- Pero no te preocupes, está en buenas manos. Su novia debe estarle curando… -. Invariablemente, los tres hombres levantaron la vista, enmudecidos de asombro. – También creo que está mintiendo, pero no veo la razón -. Replica interpretando correctamente las expresiones – No ha tenido empacho en decírselo a quien quiera saberlo -.

H- Vaya… Ayer estaba hablando con Ginny sobre sus actitudes, ahora me quedan claras. Bueno… -.Notaba que Hermione se sentía molesta - ¿En qué andas? Lupin cargaba con un montón de libros… -.

Her- Bueno… -. Se sonroja nuevamente – Es que me está ayudando con una investigación muy importante… .  
H- ¿Importante? -. La joven se notaba incómoda por la presencia del Medimago, pero él hizo que no lo notaba.

Her- Sí… Es sobre magia antigua, para Encantamientos. Es que me ha pedido que ayude con los de quinto, para las MHB -. Mintió descaradamente – Ya sabes, está complicado ahora que el ambiente anda tan revolucionado, y como ya no tendremos profesor de DAO… -.

H- ¿No? -. Extrañeza en su rostro.

Her- Tierra llamando a Harry Potter… Umbridge se ha ido, y no creo que Remus pueda dar la clase, está muy ocupado… No tenemos profesor para el ramo -. Harry dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida.

H- Entonces no la has visto… -.

Her- ¿Verla? -.

H- Sí -. Contestó con una sonrisa en la cara – Agatha Vane ha regresado. Estuvo conmigo por la mañana. Y no creo que venga de visita… Es la única que está en condiciones para retomar el ramo -. Su amiga parecía contrariada.

Her- Pero pensé… Bueno, ella… -.

H- Como sea. Las clases no se suspenderán ¿no te pone eso contenta? -.

Her- Si… -. Eso tuvo la propiedad mágica de dar por terminada la conversación con Granger – Harry… Bueno, ya nos hemos quedado mucho tiempo acá, con Raphael, y Madame Pince me ha pedido que no me tarde mucho en regresarle los libros, así que si no te molesta… -.

H- Para nada Hermione- Su cara seguía adornada con una franca sonrisa. La chica se despidió torpemente y salió con Lupin, que estaba tan extrañado como Uther.

H- Es que Agatha desde siempre le ha parecido una persona de la que no se puede fiar -. Explicó. Green le quedó mirando.

Uth- Sí… Tiene esa propiedad de caerle o no caerle bien a la gente; nada de términos medios -. Dijo por decir algo.

H- Em… Muchas gracias. Fue tu magia la que me ayudó a salir de ese trance -. Sus mejillas se colorearon. – Lamento causarte tantas molestias, más ayer que atendiste tanta gente… -.

Uth- Ya… Para eso estoy, para ayudar, Harry. A eso he venido -. Dijo escuetamente - ¿Estás bien? ¿tu cabeza cómo sigue? -.

H- Ya no me molesta… -.

Ag- Me alegra verte bien. Creo que no fue tan grave después de todo -. La Agatha Vane original, para variar, interrumpiendo. Sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo se acercó a Potter y le dio un sendo beso en la frente, muy de Saeta de Fuego en la mano - ¿Y el irresponsable de Lupin? -.

Uth- Si, gracias. Yo estoy muy bien ¿Y tú? � -.

Ag- Perdona, es que no te vi ; -. Y a él le dio un abrazo de oso y un beso en la mejilla.

H- Acabamos de Vernos, Agatha… -. Repuso débilmente.

Ag- Son los nervios… -. Dijo de inmediato -¿Dónde nos vimos? -. Harry le quedó mirando, desconcertado –Ah!, pasa… -. Apolus se acercó a la cama – Este es Harry Potter. Harry, él es… Apolus -.

Ap- Un gusto -.

H- Igualmente… -.

Ag- Bueno. ¿Dónde me viste? –

H – En la sala de profesores… -.

Ag- Ah, vale. Es que como llegó Apolus, bueno, me he confundido un poco… Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza y constantemente las olvido. Él también es parte de la Orden del Fénix… ¡Qué hambre! Ya es la hora de la cena… Bueno Harry, te dejo. Seguramente Uther ya te tiene que dar la medicina -. Le dio otro beso y se fue muy rápido.

Harry le entendió bien poco de lo que dijo, porque hablaba sumamente rápido…

La mirada de Apolus le resultó muy familiar, pero no se podía acordar de dónde la había visto…

Uth- Es mejor que te cambie las vendas. Otra vez se te pasaron -. Dijo, observando los brazos de Harry.

H- Está bien… -.

Ahora sí que Harry Potter se sentía seguro…

Lynn- ¿Y de quién será esta motocicleta? -.

Blaise- Aquí dice "Agatha" -. Murmuró, observando un pequeño sello mágico anti-robos en uno de los costados

Lynn- Sí… Es verdad -.

Aquí hay gato encerrado

La chica había sido testigo de la llegada de Vane y Apolus, pero ellos llegaron en escobas…

¿En qué andará esta mujer?... Ya lo averiguaré 


	44. 43

Feliz Navidad HOGWARTS CHILE!!

Y A mis Fans: Este cap de regalo.

Y no se rían, ¿eh?

43 Descubrir...----------------------

Algunos se dijeron que estaban viendo doble, pero no era así. Flitwick de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Metamorfomagia y no una ilusión.

Ag- No es necesario el show ¿Bueno? Le he pedido a una persona de mi absoluta confianza que tomase mi lugar mientras terminaba algunos pendientes. Es más cómodo para mí y así cualquier persona puede confundirse. Señorita McGonagall ¿Me podría explicar qué rayos pasó? -. En menos de diez minutos ya sabía de las palabras de Harry y por qué habían ido a buscar a Remus Lupin. Sin embargo este no quiso entrar en detalles sobre la visión del joven.

F- Es perturbador que Harry continúe con aquellas ilusiones -. Concluyó.

Sprout- Pero ¿no se supone que la encargada de enseñarle Oclumancia eras tú, Agatha? -.

Ag- Y por supuesto que he llevado a cabo mi misión -. Se defendió. - Sin embargo, no puedo luchar contra la voluntad de las personas. Harry se ha visto sin vigilancia y seguramente ha propiciado sus visiones -. Minerva asintió. Era muy de Harry no hacer caso de las órdenes de los mayores.

F- Pero… -.

M- Aunque me duela admitirlo, Harry es una persona voluntariosa. Ahora se ha comportado de manera más arisca que nunca… -.

Ag- Sin embargo, deben coincidir conmigo en que él tiene más que un par de razones poderosas para esta conducta -. Su tono era amable, aunque recriminatorio. - No me voy a explayar en ejemplos, pero… Potter ya no confía en nosotros y si seguimos con actitudes misteriosas, menos habrá de hacerlo -. Thomas le dio un pellizco. Ella también fomentaba esa actitud de Harry con su forma de comportarse.

M- Creo que lo mejor es que volvamos sobre el punto importante. Hogwarts no está tan protegido como quisiéramos… Albus Dumbledore está demasiado ocupado, organizando a los agentes externos de la Orden del Fénix -.

Ag- Habla como si fuéramos millones de personas… -.

M- Deja de interrumpir, o te saco de la reunión -. La regañó - Por desgracia las precauciones que hemos tomado con Potter han sido débiles, e incluso han ayudado a que sus ataques se intensifiquen… La estadía de Dolores Umbridge contribuyó al relajo de las medidas mágicas, y como profesores de Hogwarts, y miembros de la Orden del Fénix nuestro deber es crear nuevas barreras, y ver si hay algún elemento infiltrado… -.

Ap- No le entendí nada a McGonagall -. Comentó algo frustrado - ¿Cuándo habla en la Orden del Fénix siempre lo hace de esa manera tan extraña? -.

Ag- No seas así… Está sobresaltada. Debes tomar en cuenta que Dumbledore anda en cosas que nadie conoce… -.

Th- Es mejor que dejemos ese tema por la paz… Yo me adelantaré al despacho para cambiar mi apariencia. No pueden seguir viendo dos Agathas Vane. Es demasiado para esta escuela-. Añadió con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo.

Ag- Bueno, ya conoces a Harry Potter. ¿Qué te parece? -.

Ap- No me agrada -. Dijo pensativamente luego de algunos segundos de meditación - Es un niño -.

Ag- Tiene 16 años, ¿Qué esperabas? -.

Ap- Asumiendo la manera en la que ha sido criado y lo que le ha pasado, yo ya me esperaba que fuera adulto… Es confiado, influenciable… -.

Ag- Se creyó protegido por muchos años. Prefirió cambiar la seguridad de su realidad miserable por una ilusión con paredes de colores y amigos soñados… Si tu crees que el golpe de ida es duro, el de vuelta es demoledor -. Le dijo la mujer - Nosotros hemos visto el cambio de una vida soñada a una realidad miserable, y hemos salido adelante porque tenemos la esperanza de regresar al mundo utópico del que salimos… -. Unos Puffies y unos Ravens de primero casi atropellaron a Apolus sumidos en una carrera alegre -. Harry Potter no tenía nada, lo tuvo todo y lo perdió hace menos de un año… Yo… Intento entenderlo -.

Ap- ¿Y ahora qué harás? No has hablado con los Inefables, ni has dado las órdenes correspondientes -. Dijo cambiando el tema, porque Vane ya comenzaba a encolerizarse - Dejaste todo botado, como siempre -.

Ag- Bueno, para algo está el correo ¿no? Todo depende de cómo se siga portando Harry… Aunque confío en que sólo bastará con que Remus esté aquí. Yo nunca he sido necesaria en realidad -. Apolus hizo una mueca y llegaron al despacho de Agatha. Thomas ya se había disfrazado como un alumno de Hufflepuff.

Th- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? -.

Ag- Largarme -. Dijo. Ya era la hora de la cena y no la iban a echar de menos.

Th- No puedes… -.

Ag- Remus ya está con Harry, y era lo importante. Debo hacer dos cosas más aquí para después poder salir tranquilamente -. Explicó y miró a Apolus… - Más bien tres. Caín carraspeó ligeramente.

Caín- Supongo que no te vas sola… -.

Ag- Tú te quedas -.

Caín- Ni de broma. El peludo ya está con su "chiche" y sano. Yo no tengo nada más qué hacer. ¿O si? Además, me tienes que pagar los honorarios del mes y las cuentas… -.

Ag- Si… - Dijo la mujer distraídamente y Rodríguez le pasó las cuentas con mucha ceremonia… Vane se puso de color morado cuando vio que debía un…

Ag- Dineral. ¿Qué? ¿Invitaste a Lupin al Marriot? -.

Caín- Mira el "lanudo" no es tonto. Sencillamente me "Cachó" -.

Ag- Te… ¿Cachó? -.

Caín- Sip! Me sorprendió -. Dijo en inglés porque nadie le entendía nada - Y ya sabes… Al comienzo se enojó y me dijo que me fuera a la China si se me daba la gana… Entonces lo invité a una "chela" para limar asperezas… Y ya sabes, la "chela" lleva al ron, el ron al whisky, y así sucesivamente -. En parroquiano, se habían puesto una borrachera de "diosescristo" - Y bueno, entendió que no se iba a librar de mí, y eso. Ah!, la cuenta no incluye las "piscolas", esas son de mi parte… Pero los lobos de hoy día me los debes pagar sí o sí. Alcancé a matar dos -.

Ag- Agradeciendo que Armand mata lobos por amor al arte… Me vas a dejar en la quiebra -. Comentó perturbada. Thomas y Apolus estaban matados de la risa - Me vale. Remus debe estar a salvo, no importa el costo… ÓÒ -.

Discutieron un poco más y entonces Agatha tomó la apariencia del Puffie (Ante las protestas de Thomas, que ya estaba cansado y quería dormir, porque había sido un largo día) y poniéndole un hechizo a Apolus se llevó al joven de ojos verdes hasta el Gran Salón.

Ap- ¿Qué quieres? -.

Ag- Que veas a alguien… que le conozcas -. Con mucho sigilo, los dos alumnos de Puffieland se mezclaron con los demás comensales en la cena. Nadie los vio porque estaban más ocupados de comentar sobre la llegada de Remus y la aparición de Caín (Y la identidad del dueño de la moto que aún estaba aparcada a la entrada del castillo). Agatha puso a Apolus más o menos cerca de la mesa de Slytherin y con mucho cuidado le susurró al oído que observara la mesa de las serpientes.

Ag- Aún no allegado, ten un poco de paciencia… -. Unos minutos después, llegó Lynn Kadyars, algo molesta porque Alexandra Side aún no aparecía. Todavía iba con Blaise Zabini, quien miraba algún punto perdido en el piso, cavilando - Mira a los que vienen entrando… Es ella, la de cabellos negros. ¿La ves? - El hombre no le respondió y Agatha lo atribuyó a la emoción que sentía - Me ha sorprendido. Pensé que era diferente… Que era como su padre -.

Ap- Pero no es así, gracias a Dios… -. Dejó escapar pensativamente. Apolus podía percibir en la magia que rodeaba a la joven que ella no era como su padre. Eso le hacía feliz. - Me alegra que esté lejos de él -.

Ag- Pero ha venido a Hogwarts por órdenes suyas. Al comienzo creí que era como Draco… Adoro equivocarme -. Luego de un silencio los dos se retiraron en calma…

Lynn sintió durante todo ese tiempo que le observaban, pero al voltear la mirada no halló a nadie…

Remus se había pasado el resto de la tarde con Harry, conversándole de hechizos y respondiendo a sus preguntas. Además el chico de ojos verdes le platicó de una idea que le daba vueltas en la cabeza hacía un buen rato ya…

H- ¿Y qué te parece? -.

Rem- No entiendo por qué quieres hacerlo… -.

H- Mira… Ya Dumbledore no merece mi confianza. Y creo que lo mejor es empezar por las pequeñas cosas… tengo 16 años ya, y no voy a permitir que los demás sigan pensando que apoyo a quien detesto -. Lupin se puso triste.

Rem- Dumbledore es humano, y puede cometer errores… -. Intentó razonar, pero su protegido le detuvo la perorata con una mirada fulminante.

H- No le perdonaré jamás que me haya utilizado de esa manera. Lo de Sirius pudo evitarse, y creo que es mejor que ya no hablemos de eso. ¿Te quedarás en la enfermería conmigo, no? -. Lupin le quedó mirando con una expresión cómica en la cara.

Rem- Hoy es luna llena… Debo ir a la Casa de los Gritos -. Harry bajó la cabeza.

H- Lo olvidé… Pero me preocupa. Ese lugar no es seguro. Ya se han metido los del Ministerio una vez ¿lo recuerdas? -.

Rem- Es el único lugar… -.

Ag- Bueno, si te has tomado la Matalobos, no lo es -. Interrumpió.

H- ¿Qué dices? -. Sus ojitos brillaban de esperanza.

Ag- Eso. En Hogwarts hay muchos sitios desusados que Lupin puede frecuentar durante las transformaciones -. Siguió. - Antes no podía hacerlo, porque era peligroso hasta para él mismo. Sin embargo ahora está tranquilo… Si él quiere, puedo darles un espacio -.

Rem- No creo… -.

Ag- Así podrán hablar en paz. Acá siempre puede llegar alguien. Yo confío en que mi poción está bien hecha, y Severus la revisó. No hay problemas -. Luego de pensárselo un rato, el licántropo aceptó. Los que no estaban para nada contentos eran Uther y Poppy.

Ag- Ya. Fin!. Las cosas son así y nada de reclamos. Si pasa algo, yo asumo las consecuencias.

El Bosque Prohibido estaba más tétrico que nunca. Era como si supiera lo que iba a suceder. Agatha se tapó bien con su capa y avanzó hasta la orilla más alejada del lago. Allí había una sombra sentada en la orilla.

Ag- Sabía que estarías aquí -.

Sev- Vete. No quiero hablar contigo -.

Ag- Entiendo que… -.

Sev- ¿Qué entiendes? Tú no sabes nada… -.

Ag- Yo nunca sé nada ¿verdad? -. Le replicó irritada - No quiero pelear contigo. ¿Quedamos a mano, no? Sabía que el idiota de Lucius estaba muerto de ganas de contarte, pero eso no significa que no hables sobre lo que sucede con los Death Eaters -. Minerva le había comentado que Severus se mostraba renuente a conversar con nadie, ni con Dumbledore. Y eso era en venganza por lo que Lucius le había dicho - Estamos en una guerra que va a decidir un chico de 16 años de edad. Sé serio. Si te uniste a los de la Orden fue porque ibas a ayudar ¿o no? Deja la pose de pendejo de una vez -. Snape no replicó, y Agatha se dio la vuelta para largarse - Si compré tu alma a Lord Voldemort fue porque te amaba, y porque…- Suspiró - Y porque te quiero con vida. Porque para mí siempre serás importante… Nunca te traicionaría, nunca te… Haría lo que Lucius. Eso era todo. Ahora sigue con tu pataleta, ya pasaron los comerciales -. Y se fue.

Lunes por la mañana, again. Harry se sentía muy tranquilo, y no se apareció hasta la clase de DAO. Cuando lo hizo, todos los Gryffindors le asaltaron a preguntas que él no contestó. Agatha calló todo con un buen grito.

Ag- Bien! Se acabaron las vacaciones. Nada de leer libritos tontos, nada de sapos gordos molestando -. Dijo - Ahora sacan las varitas, a ver cuánto recuerdan… -.

Al final de la clase era obvio que nadie recordaba mucho que digamos…

Ron- ¡Otro cuatro!... Y otro medio metro de tarea -. Exclamó exasperado. Harry recién se le pudo acercar.

Harry- Oye, quiero hablar contigo ¿será posible? -. El pelirrojo le quedó mirando.

R- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -.

H- Por las Ravens… -.

R- Veo que estuviste hablando con Hermione -. Comentó. Luego se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto a Ruri - No hay problema… vamos - Y con pasos rápidos se alejaron todo lo que pudieron de Granger y Lupin.

R- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? -.

H- De lo mucho que has cambiado. No pongas esa cara de enojo. Se supone que aún somos amigos, aunque estemos alejados. Me gustaría saber qué te ha pasado, por qué te peleaste con Malfoy el otro día… Qué fue de la espada. El sábado la llevabas -.

R- Me… estoy entrenando con ella. Quiero aprender esgrima y lo estoy haciendo por mi cuenta -. Le explicó para dejarlo tranquilo. Sabía que Harry se preocupaba, pero no le iba a contar todo tampoco. - En cuanto a lo de las Ravens… Sí, tengo novia. Es Ruri Duncan -.

H- ¿La chica que se peleó con Umbridge? -.

R- Ella -.

H- Entonces ¿Ya renunciaste a Hermione? -. Le inquirió. Ron no contestó de inmediato.

R- Sí. Que se quede con Lupin. No me molesta -. Potter quiso reírse, pero no lo hizo. Siguió muy serio cuando volvió a hablar.

H- Pues bien por ti, y por Lupin. Lamento que tu amor por Hermione haya sido una bobería -. Ron se detuvo - Porque eso parece. Que fue una bobería… Ya llegamos a las mazmorras -. En efecto. Estaban llegando al aula de Snape. Por supuesto Draco Malfoy estaba allí de los primeros, sonriente y muy bien de salud.

D- "Cicatriz Potter"…-. Comenzó - Supe que te andabas paseando en pijama por los pasillos. Parece que ya enloqueces en serio -. Weasley se quedó mirando a su amigo ¿En pijama por la escuela? - Y también supe que llegó Remus Lupin… ¿Qué? ¿Echaba de menos el patio de Hogwarts "At The Moonlight"? -. Harry comprendió que le quería decir otra cosa. Draco era consciente de que Remus era licántropo. Sino lo sabía por su padre, lo sabría por otras personas. Entre los Mortífagos ya debían ser famosas las escaramuzas del profesor con los vampiros y otras criaturas.

H- Cierra tu inmundo hocico Malfoy… ¿no te bastó con lo del sábado? -.

D- ¿Qué sábado? Yo no me acuerdo de nada… -.

R- ¿no? Pues no tengo problema en refrescarte la memoria… -. Lo amenazó.

D- Veo que contrataste a "Weasel" como guardaespaldas… Pero sabes que no puedes salvarte de lo que Ya Sabes… -.

Snape llegó y se acabó la discusión.

Sev-Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y les exijo que no armen más escándalos. Creo que ya se han lucido bastante. Espero que su túnica arremangada no signifique amenazas para nadie, Weasley -. Soltó con su venenosa voz - De lo contrario no tendré problemas en quitarle treinta puntos más -. Ron no replicó y pasó junto a Harry al aula, antes de que los demás aparecieran y se preguntaran por qué Snape estaba tan sonriente.

Durante la clase, Harry se sintió un poco inquieto. Pensaba en Remus. Probablemente, a esa hora el licántropo regresaba a Hogwarts, luego de ir a Hogsmeade por algunas cosas. Raphael lo observaba. Mientras Potter tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre los pétalos de amapola.. El joven Gryffindor sabía que Harry Potter era importante para su tío, pero no sabía cuánto... Remus jamás hubiera satisfecho a su sobrino un capricho como transformarse ante él en las mazmorras de los Slytherins, pero sí lo hizo con Harry... Eso le incomodaba un tanto, más no le arrebataba el sueño y lo mataba de la envidia. Rapha era perfectamente capaz de comprender que Potter necesitaba más atención, pues... Era un chico bastante inseguro.

De todas formas, falto de cariño Raphael no se quedaba. A su lado, Hermione lucía tranquila y pensativa, muy al contrario de cuando se tenía que topar con Ron Weaskey (parecía echar chispas por los ojos). El adolescente de sonrisa tímida se sentía profundamente halagado de ser el único compañero de investigación de Granger... A propósito, mientras Harry hablaba con Remus la tarde anterior, Raphael había hallado un hechizo bastante útil... Eso le hizo sonreír maliciosamente otra vez.

Ya la hora finalizaba.

Sev- Necesito sus muestras ya. Longbottom, suelta tu caldero. De todas maneras tienes un cinco, no importa cuánto recargues la fórmula -.Neville se puso rojo como un camarón y Penélope infló los carrillos, enfurecida - ¿Algún problema, señorita Gray? -. La muchacha se queda callada, pues Neville le ha tomado de un brazo; No necesita que nadie le esté defendiendo.

A la salida de la clase Harry tiene un incidente por lo menos "curioso", que más tarde tendría importantes consecuencias. Los Slytherins andaban extrañamente calmados, aún cuando tenían visiblemente atravesado a Ron. Pues bien, Draco ya había comenzado a molestar y ahora venía el desquite de los demás.

Pansy- ¿No te aburres, Granger? -. Le preguntó en el pasillo. Hermione hizo como que no le escuchaba, y la joven serpiente continuó. - Primero engatusas a Harry Potter, y no contenta con ello, en cuarto año, jugando a la Femme Fatale, te montas un trío con él y Viktor Krumm, que hasta salió en los periódicos... Y ahora ¿qué pretendes? ¿Hacer lo mismo con Ron Weasley y Raphael Lupin, el chico nuevo?... Creo que para eso hay un nombre ¿no chicas? -. Millicent y otras Slys rieron... Savrile disimuló muy elegantemente su diversión, pero ni Alexandra ni Lynn parecieron unirse a la fiesta. Granger continuó caminando, pero todos los Gryffindors notaron que estaba enojada. Lupin lucía desconcertado, más no sorprendido, y cuando ya iba a intervenir...

Penélope -. ¿Y qué pasa, Parkinson? -. Intervino - ¿Quieres pedirle la receta? Porque ya estamos en sexto curso y Malfoy no parece caer ante tus encantos todavía -. Los demás se largaron a reír y Pansy se puso roja de rabia.

P - ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿CON QUÉ CARA? .  
Penny- Pues con la única que tengo, y por supuesto que me atrevo -. Los demás Hufflepuffs parecían horrorizados. Draco puso mala cara cuando salió al baile, así que se deslizó suavemente entre las chicas de las diferentes casas que se agrupaban para la clase especial, al igual que...

D- ¿Es que te encuentro hasta en la sopa, Potter? -. Harry casi dio un respingo cuando Malfoy habló, a su lado.

H- Déjame en paz -. Replicó, arisco. Iba de lo más oabstraído pensando en lo que escuchó en la enfermería ¿lo había soñado?. No tenía aún la posibilidad de hablar con Vane...

Bueno, otra vez me voy por las ramas. El caso es que Harry se quedó parado frente a Draco, observndo su collar. Algo le llamaba profundamente la atención. Con un gesto rápido intentó arrebatárselo a Malfoy, pero él ya parecía prevenido y alcanzó a defenderlo.

D- ¿Qué pretendes? -. Ya se le habían acabado las palabras venenosas.

H- Eso no te pertenece -. Sentenció con una voz capaz de cortar acero - No sabes lo que llevas en el pecho ¿quién te lo dio? -. El rubio se mostró muy confundido.

D- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que llevo encima? -. Inquirió, confuso.

H- ¿Quién te lo dio? -. Insistió. Entonces recordó lo que Agatha le había dicho - ¿Voldemort? -. El Slytherin hizo una mueca de terror - Ya veo... Entonces lo que me dijo Agatha es cierto -.

D- ¡No nombres a esa mujer! ¡¿Cómo sabes que lo que te dice es verdad?! ¿la conoces?-.

H- Tu reacción es exagerada, no viene al caso -. Sus pupilas verdes observaron a Malfoy con distancia y decepción. - Deja de disimular ¿quieres? -.

D- ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! -. Harry estuvo tentado a decir algo más, pero notó que llevaba las riendas de la situcaión. No era necesario explicar nada. No sabía del poder de ese artefacto que Draco lucía tan soberbiamente, qué era lo que hacía en realidad, pero de algo estaba seguro: Ya no podría salvar a Draco de las garras de su Gemelo Oscuro.

H- Es verdad. Yo no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida -. Admitió con más dolor del que reflejaba su voz - Pero sólo te digo una cosa: Has escogido el bando equivocado -. Y se fue, con pasos seguros y rápidos. Malfoy nuevamente tomó el medallón entre sus manos. ¿Por qué Potter le habló de así?... Prefirió no llenarse la cabeza de ideas extrañas. De todos modos... Ese imbécil no conocía a Tom... No sabía de qué estaba hablando...

Y a pesar de todo, una parte de su corazón se sintió muy triste y dolida.

Apolus no acompañó a agatha; prefirió quedarse con Thomas porque sobre todo su Autocontrol McKellen estaba muy asustado. Con calma le acarició el cabello.  
Ap- A ver... Tú me estás escondiendo un secreto. ¿Cuál es? -. Thomas le rehuyó. Cuando estaba con su prima lo olvidó por completo, y al recordarlo, un escalofrío lo estremeció. Pero Apolus de todas formas le sacó la sopa. Al acabar su relato, el verde Nilo de los ojos de Apolus se había ensombrecido.

El resto del día transcurrió calmo. Pansy y Penélope se fueron a las varitas, y como Snape no estaba de humor le quitó 50 puntos a Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff y a Ravenclaw, y detuvo a las dos peleadoras por una semana completa. No era del interés público si la señorita Granger era o no una zorra de cuarta.

Her- ¡Estoy furiosa! -. Exclamó tras un libro de magia medieval durante el almuerzo - Sólo me faltaba esto: Que la idiota de Parkinson me usara como tema de conversación -.

Ginny- Sólo intenta desquitarse de lo que Ron le hizo a ferret Malfoy-. Replicó sabiamente tras escuchar el realto del incidente. - A propósito ¿por qué no la defendiste Ron? -. El pelirrojo tenía las orejas rojas de rabia cuando su hermana le hizo la pregunta clave. No sólo Hermione hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Parkinson, sino que hasta se dio el gusto de decirle en el oído al colorín que no se metiera donde no le importaba y, que la verdad, lo único que conseguía era estropearlo todo más.

Her- Ron es un caballero y sabe que defenderme sin una razón es tonto -.

G- Se supone que precisamente aquello es lo que hacen los amigos -. Raphael Lupin estaba molesto. Sin embargo, no iba a rebajarse. La atrevida sería aleccionada de manera discreta. Si los Slytherins se lucían y los Ravens salían con plumas, Pansy sufriría un poco más por su exceso...

Justinne de Lioncurt andaba de lo más desaparecida. Desde la tarde en que fue a ayudar a Draco, una idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza (en honor a la verdad, resurgió de las cosas olvidadas) y por ello se encerraba cada vez que tenía tiempo libre para practicar... Lo único malo era que la jovencita desconocía que "ese" era el escondite secreto de tres Slytherins más... Un antro de maquinaciones sobre medallones mágicos y eso...

- Estás haciéndolo con brusquedad excesiva -. Dijo en voz baja una chica y a la adolescente casi se le salió el corazón por la boca. A sus espaldas, Lynn Kadyars seonreía, descarada y cómplice. - El movimiento es ascendente y debes hacerlo con más delicadeza... Nunca hay que perder la elegancia en la hora final -. Justinne al comienzo la miró con enojo ¡Nadie se metía en sus asuntos!. Miró a lynn a los ojos por unos segundos y corrigió sus movimientos. Ahora, la criaturita ( una cucarachita) daba vueltas en círculos, tal y como tenía que hacerlo.

J- Gracias -. Dijo con su voz, que por primera vez sonaba tensa y molesta. Eso no afectó a la de sexto. Se daba por servida con saber que Lioncurt y trèsor estaban bien.

L- Mal -. Le volvió a interrumpir unos segundos después para mostrarle el movimiento correcto de manera lenta - No estás enterrando un puñal. ¿Sabes? Esta "Mala Arte" es básica y sencilla. Hay otras dos mucho mejores... Y una tercera que... Es la reina -. Murmuró con una sonrisa. La joven de cabellos oscuros se mostró sorpendida por el exacto conocimiento de Lynn sobre sus pensamientos.

Pero bueno, ella... Me espero cualquier cosa de Lynn Kadyars Se dijo, vencida.

Así que una, sin pedirlo, y la otra, sin ofrecerlo, se ponen a ensayar unos hechizos severos, que requieren de disciplina y control... Hechizos que sino sabes controlar pueden volverse en tu contra... Cuando draco era sanado por las mnaos de Justinne, despertó en él un aspecto del alma diferente... Respondiendo al llamado que el alma de la adolescente lanzaba a través de sus manos...

Ese aspecto decidido y freal de los asesinos.

L- Una vez más. Entona con mas fuerza el conjuro. Es una orden la que dejas escapar -.

La verdadera Agatha Vane llegó a Hogwarts a eso de las ocho de la noche. venía cansada y ojerosa, enojada y con algo más. Harry estaba ansioso por ver a su maestra, y a Thomas le tocó hacer una escena para no atenderle. Así que para Harry, Agatha estaba muy ocupada poniéndose al día con DAO.

Apolus fue el primero en verla, mientras andaba en la lechucería enviando un par de cartas. Y cuando notó lo que la mujer traía en la cara, se largó a reír de buena gana.

Ap- Vale... Ya sabía yo que llevaba un buen tiempo a la "sombra", pero no pensé que los necesitaras ya... -. La maestra alzó una ceja sin comprender de qué coño hablaba su "cuña'o"

Ag- ¿Qué? -.

Ap- Lo digo por tus gafas... -. Y dejó ir a la lechuza moetada, mientras su compañera hacía otro tanto con la suya, que llevaba algunas instrucciones que había olvidado. Los Aurors que designó estaban a punto de partir con los Inefables, y volverían dentro de un par de semanas. Agatha no comprendía por qué el comentario de Apolus venía a cuento, y carraspeó para que el joven no siguiera regocijándose con su cara de tonta.

Ag- ¿Y en qué andas? -.

Ap- Hago averiguaciones sobre los papeles de los Riddle, sobre la propiedad de su casa, más bien -. Replicó, cambiando el tema - Me llamó mucho la atención un sello que hallé en el documento, en la visión de Theodore, y como he hecho una copia a plumilla esta mañana se la envié a un especialista en heráldicas para que viera a qué familia corresponde. -. Agatha no podía recordar la insignia con claridad, pero a ella también le parecía familiar.

Ag- ¿Harry y Raphael ya están con Remus? -. Preguntó la mujer, luego de un silencio en que los dos salieron de la lechucería.

Ap- Sí, Agatha. Nos encargamos con Thomas de darle la Matalobos... A propósito; Potter está muy ansioso por hablar contigo -.

Ag- Veo que estamos ocupados, señorita Granger... Tanto como para no saludarme -. En efecto, Hermione iba con unos libros (para variar) y no había visto ni a Vane ni a su acompañante. Extrañada, la adolescente enarcó una ceja antes de saludar, pasando completamente de notar que vane llevaba gafas.

Her- Lo siento... Buenas noches, profesora Vane -.

Ag- ¡Hola darling! ¿ Y se puede saber sobre qué investigas tanto como para llevar esa montonera de papeles? -. Inquirió jovialmente - Creo que ya te he dicho que tanto estudio acabará matándote... ¿Estás desperdiciando una bonita noche de luna llena en una tarea? -.

Her- No es por deber; es por gusto -. La joven castaña sintió que Apolus no le despegaba los ojos de la nuca, e incluso parecía curioso por saber qué estaba pensando. Por ello desvió la mirada, hecho que agatha no notó.

Ag- Vale, Entonces sigue con tu camino, no te preguntaré nada más -. Le dijo amistosamente, obviando su derecho a exigir saber lo que hacían sus alumnos, y se fueron los dos. Granger se quedó de pie con sus libros y su mochila sobrecargada preguntándose quién era el acompañante de su profe de DAO.

Ap- Ya voy viendo... Comentó más para sí mismo que otra cosa .- Los ñoños experimentando... veo que nada ha cambiado en estos años -. Siguieron an absoluto silencio hasta el dormitorio de la mujer. Allí los esperaba Thomas, con los ojos llorosos y un puchero eterno. Cuando vio a Vane también se emepezó a reír de sus anteojos nuevos. Agatha infló los carrillos, enojada y avergonzada.

Ag- ¡¿Qué?! -. Exclamó rabiosa, muy sentida porque Apolus y Thomas sostenían un mudo diálogo con sus ojos. Finalmente, el chico moreno se acercó a ella y le dijo, una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios delgados y elegantes.

Ap- Sabía que la falta de sexo afectaba la visión, pero esto fracamente ... -. Al comprender, Agatha se pone más rabiosa y con más ganas se larga a reír Thomas.

Th- Entonces... ¡Yo nunca tendré que usar gafas! -. Concluyó, una sonrisa pícara para Apolus.

Ag- No se burlen a mis costillas. Es sólo que veo borrosas las cosas que están de lejos. Además, son lentes hermosos y modernos -. Se defendió. Detestaba que su primo le saliera con esas tonteras de críos. Los anteojos, en efecto, no eran feos. Muy discretos, sus marco delgado, rectangular y pequeño venía muy bien al rostro de la profesora, con un tono verde agua metálico, ¡Una monada, vamos!.

Ap- Te ves muy guapa de todos modos. ¡si hasta pareces inteligente! -.

Ag- Ya te diré lo mismo cuando te vea usando culos de botella -. Comentó en son de amenaza - ¡Una monada! -. Thomas abrazó a su prima, conciliador.

Th- Ya no te enojes. Lo decimos en broma -.

Ag- Sí, claro y yo soy un Longbottom -. La risa pasó y Thomas otra vez puso un puchero y los ojos llorosos.

Ap- ¡Ya! Déjate de chiquilladas -. Le ordenó cuando notó la mueca en la cara de su pareja. Entonces McKellen más acentúa el gesto. Parece asustado y enojado a la vez.

Th- No sabes lo que me pasó, Agatha. ¡Y este inconciente de Apolus que no hace nada por defenderme! -. Vane se acomodó las gafas con la yema de un dedo, severa.

Ag- Cortando la pataleta y yendo al grano ¿ya? -.

Th- ¡Uther Green me dijo TRASVESTIDO! -.

Ag- ¡Jorobas! Uther no es de esos -. Comentó, enojándose- ¿Eso era todo? -.

Th- Apolus, te doy cinco minutos para que limpies mi honra ¡Eres mi marido! ¡Es tu deber! -. Le reclamó, evadiendo la pregunta de la maestra. Apolus hizo un gesto resignado, comprendiendo que el chico no piensa dejarle en paz respeto a este punto.

Ap- Vale, pero si se me pasa la mano, ya vas pagando el funeral del cuervo ese -. Dijo lacónicamente antes de largarse. McKellen y Vane le vieron cerrar la puerta antes de que el joven de ojos verdes se volviera a su prima y le hablara seriamente.

Th- Ha sucedido algo muy extraño, y tienes que saberlo -.

Ag- Tu cara me preocupa ¿Qué pasó? -. El joven le contó que se había hecho pasar por Sirius Black para reconfortar a Harry en tanto llegara Remus Lupin.

th- Lo horrible vino después -. Se explayó, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda- Comencé a hablar disimulando la voz... Y pude jurar que me poseyeron.... Que Sirius Black habló con mi garganta -. Vane parecía desconcertada, y algo temerosa. Tal vez no fue Sirius Black quien le poseyó.

Ag- Pero... -.

Th- Sé que no me creerás, pero sabes tan bien como yo, que ya me pasó una vez . Como sea, tú no eres la única que ha tenido contacto con el espíritu de Don Sirius -. La profesora se sentó en el butacón, con las piernas de lana. Se hallaba visiblemente afectada. Eso jamás se lo esperó... Era sencillamente ilógico.

Ag- Me embromas -.

Th- Yo no juego con cosas como ésta, y lo sabes -.

Ag- ¿Y qué dijo? Tú no conociste a Sirius, no sabes cómo es, ni puedes reconocer su magia... -.

Th- Sé que era él, y debería bastar para tí, Agatha... ¿y cómo quieres que sepa lo que dijo? estaba poseído ¿lo olvidas?. No tengo ni la más remota idea -. Ahora Agatha comprendía esa necesidad de Harry por verla. Thomas no tenía ninguna aptitud para ser médium; por ello era tan difícil de creer. La situación se volvía delicada.

Ag- Ahhhhhh! Black es estúpido ¿o es pose? -. Dejó escapar, exasperada y estremecida por dentro. Había tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes para un día, y aún no terminaba...

Th- ¿Por qué lo dices? -.

Ag- Por alguna razón Sirius no puede poseer a los médiums. De lo contrario, hubiera buscado a Trelawney -. Thomas bufó - Sé que tiene la sensibilidad mística de una esponja, pero lleva la sangre y eso es lo que importa. Además, ya ha traspasado la barrera de los sueños... ¡Qué confusión! -.

Th- ¿A dónde vas Agatha? -. La mujer ya tocaba el pomo de la puerta.

Ag- A hablar con Harry. Tengo que saber qué le dijo "Sirius Black". Es mejor que descanses, Thomas. Has tenido un largo día -. Y salió, dejando al joven inquieto.

Harry llamaba a Vane con el pensamiento. Le habían sucedido cosas extraordinarias, y ella era la única persona con la que podría hablar. Remus no quiso creerle y Dumbledore ya no era digno de confianza... Y no tenía amigos. Por ello, aguardó a que Rapahel y Remus se durmieran para ir al cuarto de la profesora. Era tarde, pero ella jamás le había dicho que no.

H- Profesora, yo.... -. Se encontraron en el vestíbulo. Agatha se notaba cansada, y no llevaba sus gafas.

Ag- Justo yo... -.

H- Tenía la sensación de que estabas en pie -.

Ag- Vamos afuera. En el campo de Quidditch platicaremos tranquilamente -. Dijo, observando los cuadros con desconfianza. Hay mucho de qué hablar ¿no es así? -. El chico asintió, y partieron.

Había una luna llena maravillosa esa noche. Harry se dijo que era una verdadera pena que Remus no pudiera disfrutar de ella. Con nostalgia recordó las palabras de Sirius, su promesa sin cumplir y el corazón se le hichió de rabia. Todo se perdió por culpa de su estúpida profecía.

PAF!!!!!

Potter se sobó la mejilla roja donde cinco dedos y una palma menuda se marcaban con violencia.

Ag- Te la debía, por inconciente -. Fue la explicación- No necesité más que mirarte a los ojos ayer para saber que el Oscuro Señor no te importunó, que fue al revés. ¿Piensas que así será todo más fácil? Debería cortarte las clases, como lo hizo Snape -.

H- Necesitaba saber... Él ha estado silencioso y no me gusta -. Replicó.

Ag- Lo entiendo. yo también siento esa necesidad a veces... Pero viste lo que pasó. Esta es la segunda vez que te pasa ¿o no?. ¿Ibas a correr tras Remus también? -.

H- Voldemort lo iba a utilizar de todas formas. Si yo no lo intento, él hubiera secuestrado a Remus... Y tal vez él estaría con mi padrino, muerto o perdido -.

Ag- De todas maneras no fue correcto. Esas cosas le dan indicios sobre quiénes te son imprescindibles-. Suspiró - No voy a obligarte a hacer promesas que no piensas cumplir. Sólo puedo darte una advertencia. Si lo vuelves a hacer, y te pillo, la pasarás mal ¿está claro? -. Harry asintió, dolido. Agatha jamás se había comportado de esa manera. Entonces ella le abraza, aumentando su desconcierto.

H- ¿Qué...? -.

Ag- Cuando leí la carta de Laubreaux me asusté tanto -. Pausa - Luego recordé la cara de Snape... Si algo te pasa, Evans jamás me lo perdonaría... Lily me odiaría -. Harry quiso saber, pero Agatha acalló sus protestas besándole la mejilla lastimada. Jamás se perdonaría que algo malo le pasara a alguien a quién juró proteger - Bueno ¿querías hablar conmigo, no? ¿qué me ibas a decir? -. De inmediato Potter le contó de la visión, de la voz de James, de la misteriosa magia, de lo de Sirius y... El encuentro con Draco Malfoy en los pasillos. Ya para entonces se hallaban sentados en las gradas(y eran las cuatro y media). Vane se mostró muy interesada en lo de las magias extrañas.

H- Ni siquiera le presté mucha atención. Estaba preocupado de Remus -.

Ag- Sin embargo recuerdas lo que te dijo ¿no es así? Te decía que observaras la magia... la magia...-.

Por alguna razón, Vane recordó los papeles en la visión de Grass, pero no permitió que su pupilo le viera azorada por ello. Con un geto grave sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Ya llevaba casi una hora sin fumar (un pecado capital). Le ofreció a Harry y éste se negó elegantemente.

H- Ya sabes que yo no fumo -.

Ag- Pensé que querrías empezar, no la has pasado muy bien -. Comentó distraídamente y se guardó la cajetilla. Realmente era relajante estar allí, lejos del inquietante poder de Apolus.

Ag- Harry... Pero ¿Tú podrías decir dónde estaba Voldemort? Es decir... ¿Antes habías estado allí? ¿Te es familiar? -.

H- Sí, lo es. En cuarto año comenzaron mis visiones... precisamente en aquella casa -.

Ag- A ver... Cuéntame más -.

H- Es una casa abandonada que Voldemort usa desde antesd e volver al poder... Este año también la he visto y la conozco... -.

Ag- ¿Estás seguro de que se trata de la misma casa?... -. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

H- Estoy completamente seguro... -.

Ag- ¿Y podrías decir dónde está? ¿no? -. El joven movió la cabeza. Agatha bufó - ¡Rayos! -.

H- ¿por qué te interesa tanto saberlo? -.

Ag- Mira. He hallado algunas cosas extrañas en el "mundo de afuera" pero nada saco con hablarte de ellas, pues son ideas desordenadas y confusas aún.... No te ocultaré nada, si acaso temes a eso. Sólo quiero pensarlo bien, para que no nos demos vueltas inútiles cuando lo veamos bien -.

H- ¿Veamos? -. Inquirió extrañado.

Ag- Por supuesto -. Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia en la tierra - No puedo darte un caso sin pistas para resolver. Quiero prepapararlo... Este misterio es relevante, lo presiento... Y lo resolveremos los dos -.

Sonreía.

Y Harry también sonrió.

H- Parece que tu semana afuera resultó movida -.

Ag- Igual que la tuya lejos de mí. Creo que las cosas nos suceden sólo cuando estamos lejos el uno del otro -.

H- Si... Ya va a amanecer -.

Ag- Y no has dormido nada... Otra vez. Luces fatal -.

H- Gracias - Se encogió de hombros . Vane lo agarró de un brazo.

Ag- Hoy conocerás un secreto -. Y lo comenzó a arrastrar.

Ag- ¿Así que Draco se puso nervioso cuando tomaste su collar? -.

H- Sí… Estaba muy sorprendido -.

Ag- Es natural. Si yo estuviera en su lugar jamás me habría esperado que de pronto Harry Potter se preocupara por mí. Y me dijera algo como eso. Draco no te odia… Más bien está confundido -. Le dijo mientras avanzaban hacia el castillo.

H- ¿Confundido? -.

Ag- Como lo estarías tú si él se te acercara para algo más que amenazarte. Hace mucho, Harry Potter, que el destino dejó de jugar con los hechos y ha regresado a los sentimientos. Todo está ahí. Te dio mil pistas que debes tomar, pero tu mayor obstáculo para ser realmente un mago es tu sangre de Gryffindor. Por desgracia… Es también mi problema. Sólo en eso nos parecemos, y tampoco es aquella nuestra similitud -.

H- Te encanta hablar en acertijos rebuscados… -.

Ag- Me gusta leer novela de terror y policíaco. Es mi defecto más tenaz-. Y la mujer se sumió en un obstinado silencio hasta que llegaron al despacho de DAO.

Ag- Aguarda -. Y un segundo después, unas puertas se cerraron- Está hecho un despelote, pero pronto estará bien -. Regados por el piso había toda clase de libros abiertos en varias páginas. Lo que llamó la atención de Harry fue un libro justo al lado de su pie derecho. En la página abierta hallábanse ilustraciones de escudos familiares. Era la letra "p", y el apellido justamente era…

H- ¿Potter? -. Agatha justo regresaba con un vaso lleno de un líquido verde, como si fuera el hervido (caldo) de una lechuga cocida.

Ag- ¿Qué? Ah, ¿eso? Sí, es la heráldica de una rama de tu familia… Pero esa rama ha desaparecido hace muuuuchos años -. Explicó agarrando el libro y dándole el jarrón.

H- ¿Qué es esto? -.

Ag- Es la poción "Fresco como lechuga, McKellen patentado" -.

H- ¿Que qué? -.

Ag- ¡Bébelo! Es una poción reconstituyente con un secreto de la familia. Estarás lúcido y guapo por el resto del día -. Sin muchas ganas Potter se tomó la infusión aguachenta. Era tan mala como se veía y no sólo eso… Su aroma lo mareó un poco. Al deslizarse por su garganta producía un calorcillo muy agradable, que de inmediato le puso de buen humor. Y como estaba más despierto…

H- Oye, hay algo que me tienes que explicar -. Vane se detuvo en el acto, con varios libros en los brazos. Cono se había puesto un lápiz Muggle de pasta en la cabeza para sujetarse un tomate improvisado, se parecía vagamente a Luna Lovegood.

Ag- ¿qué onda? -.

H- Hace un tiempo me hablaste de Sirius. Tú fuiste la primera que me dijo que estaba vivo… -.

Ag- Pero ¿Ya no te quedó lo bastante claro? ¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo? -.

H- Es sobre ti… -.

Ag- ¿Yo?... Mira darling, ahora no tengo tiempo, en serio. Debo ir a dar una clase. ¿Por qué no después de la cena? Tendremos tiempo suficiente -. El gesto en la cara de Agatha era tan elocuente que Harry no pudo imponer su voluntad en esta ocasión. Le tocó ir a buscar sus cosas, así que se marchó.

Th- ¿Te están acosando? Ten cuidado -.

Ag- Sí, claro… ¡Niño ponte ropa! Detesto ver tus gracias, lo sabes -. Exclamó dejando la burla a media frase. McKellen estaba desnudo, y se veía radiante.

Ap- ¡Envidiosa! -. Murmuró, también desnudo y abrazando a Thomas por la espalda. Vane se tapó los ojos, escandalizada.

Ag- ¡Son un par de libertinos! Que Dios me libre si la cría les sale igual de pervertida -.

Ap- Tú ponte tus lentes y masca galletas. Nosotros somos felices -.

Ag- A costillas mías, claro -. Siguió agarrando los libros con cuidado, para no perder las hojas. ¿Y el morocho se piensa quedar a vivir acá? Pues porque si es así, paga pensión -.

Ap- Por las cosas que he hecho, creo que me debes 100 años más de pensión. Eres una fresca -.

Ag- Bueno, ya acabemos con el show porque tengo clases -. Y se fue, tan ancha.

Ap – Fresca! -. 


	45. 44

Thomas: Wii… Esto avanza. Aquí estoy, pasando el año nuevo, y ansioso por saber si quedé o no en la Universidad… ¿por qué? No es sólo por mi futuro (que dicho sea de paso, me importa mucho) sino también, por el futuro de esta historia… me pongo de los nervios con sólo saber que si debo marchar de la capital tendré menos de DOS meses para terminar esta historia… pero bueno, hay que pasar el nervio… Así que ríanse y enójense, porque el cap viene como la candela… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (aunque atrasado). Un beso y gracias por leer.

Dedicado a: RAPHAEL (be happy) A LYNN y A Todas las chicas de la ORDEN SIRUSIANA… Que ser fan acérrima de Snape no me impide querer al PadFoot ese. Los contrastes son indispensables para el corazón.

44 Bajo la estela de Canis Major-------------------------------------

Raudas como el viento, todas las monedas de los miembros del ED se calentaron, anunciando reunión. El día; jueves, sin falta y sin postergación de ninguna especie. Varios miembros se vieron en dificultades y otros tantos no se enteraron sino fuera por sus amigos, como sucedió con Raphael Lupin y Margaret Black (que hasta ese momento andaba muy preocupada de sus propios asuntos) Hermione Granger hubo de enterarles.

Margaret- ¡Es un malagradecido! -. Exclamó luciendo su anillo al saberlo – Pero nada evitará que falte. Tengo la idea de que será una junta muy especial.

Her- ¿Por qué lo dices? -.

Raph- Es sencillo. El ambiente anda movido. La salida de Agatha Vane, la de Umbridge, el regreso de la profe de DAO, otras cosas que tú ya sabes -. Granger supo que se refería a la alucinación de Potter y el hecho de que Remus se estuviera quedando – Harry Potter está siendo afectado por profundos cambios, al igual que Ron Weasley -. Él sabía algo más, pero se lo calló. Realmente, la reunión iba a ser la bomba.

Mar- este jueves, nos guste o no, veremos qué tanto nos escondemos los unos a los otros. Nadie podrá escapar al juicio de los demás -.

Raph- Y no sólo eso. Hace mucho que no tenemos noticias de afuera. Aunque no me agradó al saberlo, Agatha Vane deberá estar presente y nos deberá contar qué ha sucedido -. Hermione se mordió un labio. Esa mujer jamás le había agradado -.

Her- Aunque tampoco me guste, debo admitir que tienes razón. Ella es nuestra única conexión con la realidad, y nos deberemos atener a lo que nos quiera decir. Por desgracia, no podemos confiar en nadie más -.

Si aquello no estropeara sus planes, Margaret hubiera hablado sobre las noticias de Víctor Krumm. Él solía informarla más o menos, pero como interesaba saber sobre una sola persona, ciertamente que una biblioteca se quemara con los archivos de El Profeta era algo que no la mataba. Y era que su mejor amigo ya se había robado los registros que comprometían a su objetivo

Como sea, debo acercarme a Potter

Para Ron, aquella también había sido una semana agotadora. No sólo estaba su batalla contra Draco (la que, dicho sea de paso, nunca tuvo un ganador N/A: Si alguien me dice quién ganó, se lo agradeceré ) Estaba sus avances en esgrima y lo mucho que Claire le ayudaba con las tareas (sin ir más lejos, Severus tuvo que ponerle, muy a su pesar, un 10 por su trabajo perfecto)… Y por si fuera poco, tenía una novia: Ruri Duncan. Extrañamente (por lo precipitado de la situación) no le molestaba ni pesaba que ella fuera su pareja… Aunque había que concertar algunas "cosas" todavía…

Ron- Ruri, te he dicho que no aparezcas tan de improviso en este salón. Duncan llevaba un lindo peinado e iba con su uniforme impecable esa mañana. Weasley aprovechaba el tiempo para procesar algunos ingredientes para la poción de una tarea. Snape se moría de apoplejía por la sorpresa, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

Ruri- Pero… ¿Qué importa? Este lugar es nuestro. No importa si llego antes o después. ¡Pociones!. Las alumnas de Salem se enorgullecen de su habilidad para crear pociones. Puedo ayudarte -.

Ron- Ya casi está listo. Muchas gracias de todas maneras. Declinó la ayuda amablemente. Ruri se le acercó.

Ru- Me alegra que la pelea con Draco no haya dejado huellas – Peleaste muy bien – Ronald entonces recordó la inesperada ayuda que recibió luego de esa gresca. Otra persona más le había hablado de esa manera.

- Fue un buen combate, pero también debes ocuparte de tus heridas -. Era una Slytherin, de las nuevas.

Ron- ¿por qué me ayudas? -. Inquirió cuando Alexandra Side le extendió una pomada de color púrpura. Ella había sonreído antes de contestar.

Alex- Pues porque Draco no me agrada. Tú ganaste esa pelea y el único que merece llevar marcas es él -. Explicó. – Es de mala educación cuestionar la ayuda que se recibe. Toma esta pomada. Aliviará tu dolor y borrará las huellas de esos golpes -. Ron recibió el obsequio sin intenciones de usarlo, pero cuando se vio en un espejo y notó lo mal que se veía, probó un poco, No le hacía daño; por el contrario. Era como nieve derritiéndose en su piel refrescante. A la mañana siguiente no había nada… Ni una evidencia.

Es una poción sencilla… Tiene murtlap…

Fue la respuesta de Claire cuando se lo comentaron

Yo que tú, tendría cuidado; un Slytherin jamás hace nada sin recibir beneficios a cambio. Esta vez tuviste suerte… Podría ser que para la otra no salgas bien parado.

De todos modos, se había lucido con la golpiza que le propinó a Draco. Aún algunos chicos de las otras casas le felicitaban al pasar, con discretas palmaditas en la espalda. Como la vez que ganó la Copa de Quiddicth, el año anterior…

Ron- ¿Continuará el Campeonato? -. Dijo de pronto

Ru- ¿Perdón? -.

Ron- Verás. Todos los años Hogwarts brinda un campeonato de Quiddicth. Este año no era la excepción, sin embargo, la llegada de Umbridge lo detuvo todo… No creo que cancelen -. Se respondió un poco después – Gryffindor debe obtener el bicampeonato -. Ruri sabía de Quiddicth más bien poco, pero la curiosidad se la comía viva.

Ru- Si te interesa tanto el campeonato es porque juegas ¿o no? -. El joven asintió

Ron- Soy el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, y el año pasado ganamos gracias a mi talento como guardián -.

¿Y la modestia?

Se quedó en la túnica del año anterior… Junto con el miedo y la vergüenza antes del triunfo. De lo único que Ron podía vanagloriarse era de su tesón y porfía… pero de ahí a ser el "salvador", el "jugador indispensable"…

Ruri- ¿Y cuál es la siguiente fecha? -.

Ron- Gryffindor v/s Slytherin. Tengo muchas ganas de humillar a Draco por segunda vez en menos de un mes -.

Ru- Sé que te irá bien- Sonrió – Soy tu diosa de la Fortuna. A mi lado nada te saldrá mal -. Cuando Ron besó a Ruri no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora ya tenía todo lo que deseaba… Harry y Hermione ya no le eran necesarios, ni ellos le consideraban igual… Mantener el trato cordial, y punto. Tenía a Claire y, aunque se comportara como una diva, era lejos la mejor maestra que conocía. Había recuperado su confianza en sí mismo.

Sin dudas, sin remordimientos…

Sin remordimientos se manejaba por la escuela esa mañana Raphael Lupin. Había una deuda por cobrar, y había llegado el momento. Su varita vibraba, nerviosa. Era una maldad, pero de esas maldades sanas, destinadas a hacer justicia (¿o no? :P)

La víctima… Perdón, la culpable: Pansy Parkinson.

Como era común en él Draco Malfoy amaneció de un humor de perros. Era miércoles, y ¡Maldita sea!, las dos primeras horas eran de DAO. No le hacía gracia estar con Agatha Vane, menos luego del comportamiento tan extraño de Harry Potter el día anterior.

Pansy despertó un tanto mañosa. Ese día un presentimiento le llenaba el pecho…

Su día, francamente iba a ir muy mal…

Draco – No, gracias -.

Pansy- pero… -.

D- Hoy no tengo ganas de ir a desayunar. Tengo tarea atrasada… para Encantamientos -. Recalcó. La tarea de Vane, que cayera del cielo o no, no me interesaba. Francamente, ni le daba la gana pensar en ello.

P- Vale. Zabini ¿te apuntas? -.

B- No, eres muy amable. Tengo pensado ir a buscar a Lynn para terminar el ensayo de DAO -.

P- Como les acomode más… -.

Pansy organizó sus cosas y salió al Salón Común. Nada más poner un pie allí, algo peludo le cae encima. Un precioso hurón blanco (que no era Draco, por cierto).

Jus- ¡Trèsor! -. Exclamó, quitándoselo a Pansy de los brazos – Te he dicho que cuando un "cuco" aparece debes correr en sentido contrario… ¡Eres tan despistado! -. Pansy se mordió el labio.

P- Bueno, no puedes pedirle más… Todas las cosas se parecen a sus "dueños" ¿o no? -. Y satisfecha de la cara de enojo de Justinne (muy elegante, por cierto) salió al pasillo.

Jus- Cara de Perro -.

Era relativamente temprano, y Parkinson no decidió nada mejor que salir afuera. Hacía un tanto de frío aún, pero estaba agradable. El vestíbulo hallábase vacío… Bueno, no vacío, vacío…

Muy sonriente, Raphael Lupin le cerró el paso.

Raph- Buenos días, señorita Parkinson – Le saludó con su mejor sonrisa. La chica le miró como se mira a una pared.

P- ¿necesitas algo? -. Repuso altaneramente.

Raph- No… -. Y de inmediato susurró unas palabras en otro idioma… - Espero que ahora aprendas la lección -.

La chica no notó ningún cambio. Raphael Lupin era lejos el hechicero más incompetente que había visto. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso?

Pansy no se preocupó y decidió marchar al Gran Salón, para desayunar tranquilamente…

Quince minutos después comenzaron a llegar los demás alumnos. Parkinson comía de lo más tranquila, aunque notaba que le costaba un poco de trabajo tomar la cuchara para el cereal de siempre…

La otra cosa extraña era que la gente le miraba mucho

¿Qué les pasa? Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

Fieles al ritmo de las otras bromas, y curiosos por saber qué sucedía después, nadie dijo nada, esperando a que alguno de los Slytherins evidenciara la condición nueva de la aristócrata y pudieran carcajearse a placer…

Para desgracia de Pansy, la primera en llegar fue Lynn, seguida por Blaise, quien no pudo contener la risa.

L- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Te has hecho un lindo arreglo, Parkinson… -.

B- Te ves más natural -.

Entonces llegó Kenji Urashima, seguido por Potter y su pandilla… El primer profesor en aparecer, fue precisamente Agatha, la que tuvo que devolverse para no decirle nada a la alumna, ni que le espetaran que no hizo nada por evitar su ridículo.

P- BARF! BARF! -.

K- INU! (Perro en japo) -. Exclamó. Pansy se transformaba lentamente en un perro y lo primero que la delató fueron sus ladridos. Lupin llegó en ese momento, ni que llamado por el destino. Hermione tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que nadie le viera partirse de la risa. Harry le hizo compañía bajo el mesón.

L- Urashima ¿Andas con un "manga"? A ver si parkinson lo atrapa -. Raudo, el joven se acercó a la Slytherin y le mostró un Weekley Shonen Jump (una revista de mangas que es del porte de la guia de teléfonos, y va por semana). Para su humillación, la Slytherin no pudo evitar salir tras ella, más cuando Kenji se la lanzó a Kadyars, la que de inmediato comenzó a agitarla sobre la cabeza de la chica de sexto, que ladraba frenética por alcanzarla, como un verdadero perro.

Papel! Papel! pensaba la señorita, como si de tenerla entre las garras dependiera su vida. ¡Lo quiero!

P- BARF! BARF! BARF! -.

Draco llegó justo para partirse de risa.

Por desgracia también llegó Snape que se llevó a Pansy a un lugar seguro. En cuanto la chica desapareció, las Cuatro Casas se comenzaron a reír de buena gana. Corría el rumor de que se había hecho un tratamiento de belleza y salió al revés…

La cara de perro, de perro completo se quedó.

Los primeros en llegar a la sala de DAO miraron a Vane y se pusieron a reír con ella…

La clase se suspendió para que todos pudieran reírse en paz.

JAJA!

El jueves estuvo muy movido. Para empezar, Harry acompañó a Remus en el último día fuerte de transformación. Durante un par de días más, Lupin estaría débil, tanto que lo más recomendable era guardar reposo. Por ello, luego de que el licántropo regresó a su figura humana, Raphael y el Niño que Vivió lo llevaron hasta el dormitorio de Raphael para que repusiera energías. Lupin iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no le echaban abajo ni cañones, por lo cual no puso mayores objeciones a la idea de dormir por un par de noches en la cama de Potter y así este pudiera acompañar al integrante de la Orden durante la convalecencia. Al desayuno Pansy sencillamente no se presentó. Fue casi como revivir la época de "plumas Chang". Ni siquiera entre los Slytherins se aguantaban la risa al recordarlo. Draco se mostraba bastante arisco y menos que nunca permitía que la gente se le acercara. Kadyars se enojó un tanto cuando Blaise susurró algo en el oído del rubio y este no halló nada mejor que agarrarlo fuertemente de un brazo. La adolescente y Alexandra fueron las únicas personas que escucharon las palabras del heredero.

D- Se acabó, Zabini. Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra y no habrá poder en la tierra que evite el encuentro con tus padres en el Más Allá. Yo no te he hecho nada; déjame en paz -. Harry estuvo tentado a ponerse de pie, pero convino con su conciencia que algunas cosas no necesitan de intervenciones milagrosas para llegar a puerto. Los Slytherins solucionaban sus propios problemas.

Sin ayuda de los Gryffindors.  
Alexandra sólo murmuró un par de palabras, pensativa, cuando Kenji Urashima se acercó a Lynn.

K- Buenos días, Kadyars-Samma -.

L- Hola Kenji-chan… Oye… ¿Para dónde vamos? -. Urashima sonreía cuando tomó a la Slytherin de una mano y salió corriendo con ella.

K- Tengo que hacer algo con usted -. Replicó escuetamente. Un rato después llegaban al séptimo piso, al pasillo cerca del cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

- Disculpa, pequeño ¿pero vienes con una Slytherin? -.

K- Sí, es una Slytherin ¿no puede entrar? -. La mujer renegó con la cabeza.  
- No pequeño. Dijo maternalmente – Así como los Gryffindors no pueden entrar en la Sala Común de Slytherin -.

K- Oh!- Dijo decepcionado- ¿pero puede aguardarme aquí? -. La dama Gorda arriscó la nariz. Nunca la habían agradado mucho los extraños merodeando cerca de ella.

- Sí, puede aguardar -.

K- Vale. Entonces ¿puede esperar, senpai? -.

L- Si, pero no entiendo… -.

K- ¨Come-moscas¨ -. Y entró antes de que la joven pudiera decir nada. Resignada, le tocó esperar afuera de la Sala de Gryffindor, preguntándose qué rayos se proponía el japonés.

Raph- ¿qué haces aquí? Los Slytherins no son bienvenidos -. Lupin respondía más a una fórmula de extraña cortesía que a una antipatía propia.

L- espero a Kenji Urashima, de quinto curso. Para él Si soy bienvenida, por lo que lo que tú me digas me importa muy poco -. Respondió altaneramente.

Raph- Pues bien; si alguien te ha traído ya no es mi asunto. Que tengas un buen… -.

K- ¡Volví! -.. Ciertamente el adolescente no se vía tras todos los cachureos que cargaba – Ah! Hola Lupin-Senpai -. Saludó distraídamente en tanto ponía una caja de cartón en los brazos de la pequeña.

L- ¿qué es esto? -. Preguntó, casi tambaleándose bajo el peso. Podía ser todo lo buen guerrera que se quiera, sin embargo… No era un titán.

K- Bueno… Son todos mis casettes, mi Walkmage, mis mangas… Y le presté algunos tomos de "Gravitation". Van Ahí. Todo lo demás es suyo -. Dijo escuetamente en su inglés extraño – Ha hecho mucho por mí, Kadyars-samma, y esta es mi manera de darle las gracias -. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo e hizo una reverencia.

Lynn se puso roja y observó a Raphael, quien también lucia un tanto desconcertado

L- No es necesario. Muchas gracias por los obsequios -. Kenji le arrebató la ruma de mangas y la caja para llevarla hasta el Nido.

K- Si era necesario. Iruka siempre me ha dicho que hay que ser agradecido con las personas honorables -.

L- Entonces, vamos. No negaré un obsequio. Adiós, Lupin – Raphael se quedó con una vaga idea de los favores concedidos…

En la hora de Herbología, Harry tuvo una posibilidad de acercarse a Blaise Zabini, aunque no se lo propusiera. Sprout se arriesgó c mezclar a los alumnos, pero sólo entre las casas que se llevaban bien… Por desgracia le terminó sobrando una serpiente…

Y un león.

Sp- Espero que se lleven bien -.

H- No habrán problemas -. Aseguró con su sonrisa más encantadora, y bajo la túnica su varita lista para repeler cualquier ataque imprevisto… No pensaba arriesgarse. Mientras tomaban sus lugares, Potter se fijó mucho en Draco (aunque tuvo cuidado de no hacerlo evidente). Como se lo esperaba, el rubio lucía un tanto molesto, a pesar de tener por compañera a Danielle LeGrand, una Ravenclaw bien simpática.

B- ¿qué pasa? ¿Te pone nervioso estar tan cerca de un Slytherin? -. Le preguntó cuando Harry tiró sin querer una pluma y la fue a recoger.

H- ¿Bromeas? Conozco a los Slytherins mejor de lo que crees. Ladran, pero no suelen morder -. El compañero de Draco se mostró algo desconcertado por esta respuesta. En dos frases, Potter se había echado abajo toda la estrategia.

B- Supongo… -. Acabó por admitir – No por nada has aguantado cinco años a Malfoy… -.

H- Veo que no te inspira mucho cariño… -.

B- Tal vez… ¿y a ti? ¿Te inspira cariño? -. Harry se quedó de piedra. Apenas sí estaba sacando sus herramientas, y Zabini le había susurrado la pregunta al oído, mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre el hombro derecho del moreno.

H- Es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy… No puedo menos que detestarlo -. Blaise sonrió con sus ojos verdes.

B- Lo sabía… -. Sprout entonces demandó la atención de los alumnos para la clase.

H- Sé que es ridículo a estas alturas, pero… Lamento lo de tu familia -.

B- Lo sé. Después de todo, somos iguales ¿no? Ninguno de los dos tiene padres -. Replicó con un dejo de amargura.

H- Sé que no necesitas del consuelo de nadie…. Sólo sabe que puedo ayudarte -. La jefa de Hufflepuff les dijo de las orejeras, y todos corrieron a por la suya. Cuando Draco se apoderó del único par que no era ni esponjoso ni rosa, Blaise le dijo a Potter.

B- Lo tengo muy claro, pero soy un Slytherin. No necesito de ti, gracias -. A pesar del exabrupto, los dos resultaron llevarse bien en el trabajo…. Zabini contemplaba muy divertido a Draco de vez en cuando…

Huroncito celoso…. Te apretaré hasta que me digas lo que sabes… Aunque deba acercarme a Potter para lograrlo Al final, el espécimen que debían transplantar (mandrágoras, "again") se les arrancó de las manos, por lo que se tuvieron que quedar a limpiar. Todos los demás habían realizado relativamente bien su trabajo… Algunos se quedaron con moretones, pero era lo de menos…

H- Quiero disculparme si me comporté de mala forma -.

B- Yo hice mal las cosas- Refutó muy serio. – A veces olvido que sólo quieren ayudarme… -.

H- yo siento lo mismo "Los demás jamás conocerán el dolor que se siente" ¿o no? -. Blaise sonrió.

B- Es un tema sensible aún. Me entristece pensar que cuando llegue la Pascua no me esperará nadie en casa -. Ambos avanzaban hacia el Gran Salón para la cena.

H- Sí… y no sabes si dar las gracias por estar vivo, o maldecir a tu suerte-. La mirada de Zabini fue significativa. Así era exactamente su sentir…. ¿Por qué Potter se mostraba tan abierto con él? No era de fiar…

B- pero yo sé una cosa. Si quedé vivo es para vengarme -. De inmediato el chico se arrepintió de sus palabras. Hasta entonces había permitido que Potter monopolizara la conversación, sin manifestarse abiertamente por nada ni por nadie. Pero Harry no evidenció su salida de madre. Él también sentía que estaba en la tierra sólo para vengarse a veces.

H- Ag… ¡Profesora Vane! -.

Ag- Hola, señor Potter -. Saludó, poniéndose un cigarro en la boca y cerrando el libro de hechizos que revisaba en el vestíbulo. – Noto que vas en buena compañía -. Inmediatamente Zabini desapareció con una cortés venia – Bah! Los Slytherins aún creen que muerdo -. Comentó sin prestarle mayor importancia – Ahora, si me disculpas… -.

H- No, Agatha. Tengo que hacerte una invitación -. La mujer enarcó una ceja.

Ag- ¿Invitación? Creo que no me gusta. Te llevo bastantes años de ventaja y… -.

H- ¡Qué chistosa! -. Comentó de mal modo – Vamos a tu despacho… Sólo serán 10 minutos -.

Ag- Vale, pero que sea bueno, mira que estoy ocupada con el Quidditch -. Ya para entonces Ron iba de lo más histérico buscando a sus jugadores, pues fue el último en enterarse de que el partido era precisamente dos días después.

Ag- Soy toda oídos -. Murmuró al cerrar la puerta.  
Quiero que vengas a la reunión del ED esta noche, a las ocho. Es importante para mí que estés presente -.

Ag- Potter, bromeas, y no me gustan las bromas -. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Yo no tengo nada qué hacer en el Ejército de Dumbledore. Sólo me limité a darles un lugar cómodo donde juntarse, es todo -.

H- Fue más que eso, Agatha… Por favor, ve -.

Ag- Bueno, pero sólo porque me lo pides. Si los demás maestros se enterad de que me hago de rogar ante el famoso Harry Potter, seguramente me crucificarían -. Se reía – Pero… ¿hiciste lo que te dije antes de irme esa vez? -.

H- ¿De qué me hablas? -.

Ag- ¿De qué? – Se molestaba - De lo que te dije ¿De qué más? ¿O me vas a salir ahora con que lo olvidaste? .  
H- Ya sé a qué te refieres -. Se había acordado de pronto – Pero no pude ver a ninguno…. Nadie es lo bastante bueno, Agatha -.

Ag- Entonces no sabes lo que buscas, pequeño…. ¡La hora que es! Tengo que ir a dejarle esto a Pince, sino me mata… Y muerta no te voy a poder ir a ver a tu ED. Es mejor que te vayas a comer. Ya veremos si estoy de ganas o no -. Hizo una mueca – Los maestros y los alumnos son incompatibles. Como adulto no me querrán allá…. Te lo advierto -.

En la mesa la última en sentarse fue Hermione. Sólo ella le hizo compañía a Potter en la cena.

Her- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿nervioso? -.

H- Para nada. Por el contrario, tengo mucho de qué hablar con los chicos -.

Her- ¿Incluso con las Ravenclaw? -. Tal y como Blaise, parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba preguntando. El moreno no se había vuelto a topar con Cho Chang desde el día de la broma. Por cierto, Agatha aún no había visto las fotos de Colin…

H- Creo que son lo bastante listas para saber que no deben aparecerse por allá otra vez -. Replicó escuetamente – Son unas traidoras, y por partida doble -. Granger se pareció interesar mucho por este punto, e insistió sobre él.

Her- pero si apareciesen…. ¿Serías capaz de expulsarlas por la fuerza? -. Potter contempla la mesa de Ravenclaw, casi por inercia… Se toma un largo trago de jugo, y responde finalmente.

H- Sí. No voy a permitir que más personas sean arriesgadas inútilmente… Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me han traicionado otra vez y ya no toleraré más puñaladas… La que sacó a Vane de Hogwarts fue la última. Sólo espero no verme involucrado en otro escándalo más -. Hermione francamente se quedó muda, y bien complacida por dentro. Harry finalmente ha hecho suyo el Ejército de Dumbledore, y eso significa que su amigo está creciendo.

Los sacrificios ya no serán en vano

Lynn se mostró bastante extrañada cuando recibió el mensaje, extrañeza que aumentó y trocó en desconfianza cuando notó que no era la única citada al despacho de Agatha Vane esa tarde.

Allí estaban también Blaise, Alexandra y Kenji Urashima.

Lynn- ¿Qué se supone…? -.

Ag- Me alegra que hayan venido, pasen -. Los tres se internan en la habitación de Agatha, con pasos sigilosos.

Alex- ¿Para qué nos ha citado, profesora? -.

Ag- Hace algunas semanas han llegado, y creo que ya han cogido el ritmo de Hogwarts-. Comenzó la mujer – No he pasado todo el tiempo aquí, sin embargo, he visto lo bastante para saber que valen la pena… -.

Lynn- No me gusta -. Y de inmediato sacó la varita. Todos los demás le imitaron.

B- Sabe perfectamente, profesora Vane, que nunca podrá salir de Hogwarts si nos hace daño -.

Ag- Lo tengo claro, Zabini. Sin embargo, también debes tener claro que todos sus actos aquí son predecibles, y ya he tomado algunas "providencias" -. Kadyars siente que alguien le toma por un brazo, pero no logra reaccionar a tiempo… Sus aliados tampoco pueden defenderse.

Th- No me gustan estos métodos matonescos, Agatha. Acabarán por cogerte miedo -.

Ag- No será así. Además, no puedo evitarlo. Amo el misterio -.

Ap- Es hermosa… -. Comenta, acariciando el cabello de Lynn, embobado – Y tan pequeña… -.

Ag- ¿Pequeña? Pero si es más alta que yo -. Apolus no dice nada más sobre el particular.- Es un digno producto de su familia… Por lo menos en el envase -.

Th- Es una niña, no una cosa. Compórtate -.

Ag- Es mejor que nos movilicemos. Tengo que hablar con Harry. No quiero escándalos -.

Una Gryffindor con coletas agarró a Harry Potter por la túnica y delante de Hermione le dice que la acompañe.

H- Pero… .  
- Por favor, Harry Potter, es urgente -. Exclama – La profesora Vane quiere verte -.

G- Yo voy contigo -.

H- No. Si me busca, es por algo, y no creo que quiera más testigos -. Su tono era cortante.

Her- No te fíes de ella. Es una mujer peligrosa y rara -.

H- Dumbledore también es raro, y tú confías ciegamente en él… No me vengas con esas -. Susurró en su oído, y se fue con la niña. Ya frente al pasillo de Salón de Godric, la chiquilla dejó de caminar.

H- ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? -.

- Me dijeron que te trajera acá -. Y sin más, la muchachita se largó.

Ag- Estabas con Granger… -. Su voz salía de ninguna parte.

H- Y seguramente me ha seguido. ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar tú? -.

Ag- Porque la niña pasaba más desapercibida -. La mujer apareció entre las armaduras al final del corredor – Ven ¿quieres? -. El chico avanzó hasta ella y traspasó el pasadizo secreto.

H- ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-. Frente a él, y con señales de volver en sí, los tres Slytherins y el Gry yacen sentados en el piso, bajo el retrato de Godric.

Ag- Que los aceptes. Harry, ellos son lo que necesitas -.

H- ¿Estás loca? ¡Remeterás en líos! -.

Ag- Dime algo nuevo…. -. Blaise fue el primero en abrir los ojos.

No podía comprender qué era lo que sucedía.

Ag- Pero no importa- Continuó testarudamente. – Te estoy diciendo que… -.

H- Te escuché, y te dije que te los lleves. No quiero a nadie más en el Ejército, ANADIE. Con el tema de Ravenclaw es bastante -. Al escuchar esas palabras, la mente de Zabini pudo encajar las piezas. Potter se refería a la traición que padeció el curso anterior. Sin duda estaban en el nuevo lugar secreto de reunión… Lo que Draco mascullaba a veces era verdad.

Potter jamás se iba a quedar quieto, menos ahora que debía ejecutar una venganza… Y para ello necesita subordinados dispuestos a ofrecer la cabeza para que él salga vivo…

Eso le decidió a incorporarse y señalarse como sabedor de todo. Claro que se desconcertó un poco cuando notó que no era le único en ese lugar.

¿Pero qué demonios pretendía Agatha Vane con todo esto?

Por la forma en que Potter miraba a la maestra, parecía preguntarse lo mismo que Blaise en ese instante.

Ag- Vamos… ¿Crees que haría algo para perjudicarte? -. Sonaba genuinamente ofendida – Mírame a los ojos, y dime que me crees capaz -.

- ¡Sabía que algo así tramaba, profesora Vane! -. Si ya la situación no fuera lo bastante tensa por sí sola, Hermione hace acto de aparición.

H- ¡HERMIONE; TE DIJE QUE NO VINIERAS! -.

Ag- ¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato? -. Replicó, bastante molesta por la interrupción. – Yo le pedí solamente a Harry Potter que viniera. Tú no estabas invitada -.

Her- Debo recordarle, profesora, que este sitio no es suyo ¿o no?-. Agatha ignoró sus palabras. Lynn abrió los ojos, y de inmediato desenvainó la espada, haciéndole caso a sus instintos. Zabini se encargó de despertar a Alexandra y a Kenji.

Lynn- ¿Qué es lo que se proponen? -.

Her- Es exactamente lo que yo quisiera saber… -.

B- ¿Así que sigues con tu grupito, Potter? Pensé que el año pasado habían aprendido la lección -. Los Slytherins lucías asustados y rabiosos, al igual que Hermione. Urashima… Se lo tomaba con Andina. Estaba más preocupado de los decorados que de lo que pasaba frente a su nariz.

Ag- No los hubiese traído acá de no saber cuánto valen -. Comenzó a explicarse de nuevo – Sé que estas no son las maneras, pero les ruego que confíen en mí, como yo lo hago en ustedes… -.

Lynn- ¡Olvídalo Vane! -.

H- Aunque te hiciera caso, Agatha, los demás no aceptarían… -. Dijo Harry, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Ag- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! -. Estalló la mujer, ya muy enfurecida - ¿Porque son de Slytherin? ¿Por qué son nuevos? – Sonrió- ¡¿Qué importa?! Esto es tuyo… -.

H- Exacto. Y parece que tú lo has olvidado -. Agatha dejó de sonreír. Todo su entusiasmo se esfumó, y en su cara se dibujó una expresión sombría… Una expresión que Harry le había visto sólo cuando le devolvió el hechizo de Oclumancia algunas semanas atrás.

L- ¡Exijo una explicación! -. Exclamó, rompiendo el tenso silencio que siguió a las palabras de Harry.

Ag- ¡SILENCIO! -. Gritó, intentando conservar la calma – Es verdad, Harry Potter. A veces olvido que los humanos aprenden solos… Lamento si te causé problemas – Se disculpó torpemente – Ya escucharon -. Se oyó un bufido y dos segundos después, los confundidos Slytherins y Kenji yacían otra vez en el piso, inconscientes. Los Desmaius habían salido de ninguna parte.

H- Agatha… -.

Ag- Pensé que algo así sucedería. Pero no te preocupes, para ellos nada ha pasado -. Lo miró duramente, casi tan fríamente como lo hacía Snape cuando Harry le decía algo que no le gustaba – Suelo olvidar a menudo que trato con un Potter. Señorita Granger, le ruego discreción. He cometido un grave error, y habré de repararlo. No volveré a este sitio, porque no me pertenece… -. Y por la mirada que le dio otra vez a Harry, hablaba en serio.

Her- Pero… -. La protesta murió en su boca. Vane ya le ponía hechizos desilusionadores a los jóvenes y los echaban a andar… (Cómo, ni pregunten)

Ag- Bien, me voy… Señor Potter, nos veremos mañana en clase. Y espero que tengas lista la tarea -.

Her- Te lo advertiré una vez más -. Le dijo cuando las presencias invisibles traspasaron el umbral y se supieron a solas – Esa mujer sólo trae problemas. No la conoces… Tenemos sospechas, casi certezas… No te fíes de ella -.

Va a manipularte, y yo no quiero eso, siempre quedas mal cuando te das cuenta de la verdad… Siempre

Y Harry tuvo que darle la razón… Una vez más. Agatha era una cría, aún. No sabía cómo hacer las cosas… No sabía.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo los miembros del ED: Macmillan, Lunática Lovegood, Ron Weasley, los hermanos Creevey, Ginny… En fin, todos, excepto…

Samantha- Ya sabes… Era tonto que vinieran -. Shrewd se refería a Cho y a Marieta. Habían padecido la última humillación que podían soportar. – Y no van a volver -. Potter la miró con efusividad.

Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí

H- Lo entiendo, y acepto sus renuncias -. Hermione no se perdió detalle, muy aliviada por dentro. Luego de lo sucedido unos minutos atrás, Potter era ya impredecible, y no quería ni imaginarse en sus actos si las dos chicas a las que detestaba se aparecieran allí.

H- ¡BASTA DE CUCHICHEOS! -. Exclamó un poco después, una mano agarrándose la cabeza, le dolía. Margaret Black y Raphael Lupin lo miraron fijamente.

¿Qué le pasaba a Potter?

H- Llevamos un buen tiempo sin vernos. Dolores Umbridge intentó pasarnos a llevar una vez más, pero no pudo. Logramos rechazarla esta vez. Y es definitivo. No regresará. Lo he estado pensando bien durante estos días, y habré de introducir cambios -. Varios se pusieron a murmurar. Harry se veía diferente. No parecía una adolescente… Se veía definitivamente mucho mayor – tenemos que ingeniárnoslas para conseguir información, hay que estar atentos, porque nos quedamos solos. Lo que no sirve debe desecharse… empezaremos por el nombre de nuestro grupo -. Aquí sí se montó un despelote de proporciones. Los compañeros de clase y de casa comenzaron a preguntarse si acaso Harry se tomó algo raro antes de hablar ¡Cambiarle el Nombre al Ejército de Dumbledore!...

Es tan intempestivo, no tenía razones.

H- ¡Silencio! -. Hermione estaba a su lado, apoyándolo sin reservas, hasta contenta de que al fin se decidiera a actuar. Ron también estaba a su lado, pero escudaba y miraba con ojos agudos y oídos atentos.

Evaluaba a su compañero muy seriamente.

Ernie- ¿Pero de qué hablas Potter? -.

H- Simplemente de destruir lo que ya no me ayudará -.

Samantha- ¿Lo que no te ayudará? Recuerda que el Ejército de Dumbledore no se limita solamente a servir tus intereses -. Ginny no hacía ningún comentario, a pesar de que Luna le estaba diciendo "¡Qué bien!". Parecía muy curiosa.  
Luna- Si no tienen nada importante qué decir – Manifestó en voz alta y clara, lo que provocó que todos le quedaran mirando – Es mejor que cierren la bocota. Harry es el líder y hay que escucharlo si queremos saber bien qué es lo que se propone -.

H- Bien -. Retomó la palabra, agradecido con Luna – Como dije, cambiaré el nombre de este equipo. Ejército de Dumbledore no es algo que me represente .  
Penélope - ¡Harry Potter! No puedes hacer… -.

H- Gray… ¡Cállate! .  
Penélope – Sería una falta de respeto, y lo sabes. El profesor Dumbledore ha sido un gran apoyo… Ha sido como un padre para todos nosotros -.

H- A ver… -. Ya se exasperaba – No voy a explicarles tooooodas mis razones. A partir del año pasado, la figura de Albus Dumbledore ha tomado un nuevo cariz para mí, y los miembros más antiguos del Ejército lo saben. Fin de las excusas. A partir del día de hoy, este grupo se llamará PRIORATO DE CANIS MAJOR. ¿Quejas? -. Repuso en tono burlón - ¿Comentarios? -. Endureció la expresión de su rostro – Si no les gusta, se van -.

Sam- ¡Eres un déspota, Potter! Pero no me iré aunque me muera de las ganas – La joven había sentido como un ataque personal cada palabra de Harry, tal vez porque él no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras hablaba. - ¡Te lo digo a la cara!: Tú tienes una deuda conmigo, y cuando saldemos esa cuenta, ¡sólo entonces te librarás de mí! -.

Her- No sé por qué arman tanto alboroto! Es sólo el nombre… -.

H- No es sólo el nombre -. Le contradijo. Parecía muy satisfecho por el efecto de sus palabras en los demás – Es todo… -. Sonreía. Raphael y Margaret se miraron muertos de risa.

Era una estrategia algo infantil, pero Harry lograba lo que quería. De inmediato comenzaron a verse quiénes eran incondicionales y quiénes no. Raphael pudo notar, poniendo sólo un poco de atención, que algunos estaban como esperando una cosa de esta naturaleza…

Había codicia, ambición en esos ojos…

H- Bueno, todos saben como salir de este lugar ¿o no? -. Les desafió, muy satisfecho del revuelo – Los que no se muestren conformes con mi forma de llevar las cosas, se van. Pero saben qué les sucederá si osan abrir la boca -.

Sam- Y a pesar de toda tu arrogancia ¿Te atreves a amenazarnos? -.

H- Tómalo como quieras, Shrewd Ahora, si no les molesta… Hay algunas personas que sin duda quieren desempolvar la varita… -. Hizo un gesto conminativo con la mano para sacar la varita y desplazarse hacia la zona libre del salón, e iniciar con la verdadera sesión –… Y a ellos no o voy a hacerles perder el tiempo -.

El acto de Harry fue significativo. Alrededor de 10 personas no se entrenaron aquella noche. Otros, decidieron marcharse inmediatamente, demasiado consternados y furiosos como para decir una sola palabra. Otros se quedaron, pero al margen del entrenamiento, indecisos y sorprendidos. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría avanzó tras Harry y empezó a entrenar, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero con una idea muy clara: Harry Potter era el líder y lo iban a seguir, por más raro que se portara. Él les ofrecía armas para luchar y vengarse… No iban a desperdiciar un curso para matar Mortífagos, y que iba de gratis.

Her- Esa fue una estrategia arriesgada -. Comentó cuando casi todos los demás se habían largado, y quedaban casi solamente los que lucharon contra los Death Eaters el año anterior. Luna estaba allí como por equivocación, como en todos lados. Ginny, en tanto, no le despegaba los ojos de encima a su hermano mayor, quien parecía muy pensativo

H- Era el momento de tomar riesgos. La conversación contigo me ayudó a decidir-. Raphael Lupin se acercó a Hermione y entonces ella volvió a hablar.

Her- Harry… Creo que es tiempo de que lo hagas todo bien -.

H- ¿De qué hablas? -.

Her- No te hagas el tono. Raphael y Margaret nos han sido de mucha ayuda. Si no fuera por Black, ron y Malfoy se hubieran golpeado hasta la inconciencia. Ellos no quieren hacernos daño, y si hoy has reconocido a tus detractores… También reconoce a los que podrían serte de utilidad más adelante -. Potter se quedó callado, mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Margaret Black. Potter lo consideraba una especie de humillación. Aún no se olvidaba de lo del anillo… Pero Sirius le dijo que no importaba…

Tenía que reconocerlo… Ella le ayudó una vez.

H- Lo siento -. Dijo monótonamente – Admito que me equivoqué.  
Mar- Bueno Potter. Ya lo sabes… -. Al mirar a Raphael a los ojos, supo que tenía dos nuevos compañeros, y que aunque los tres eran casi igual de orgullosos, podía contar con ellos.

H- Gracias -.

Luna le sonrió a Harry. Las cosas habían tomado su último giro. Esa noche ya la historia se deslizaba certeramente hacia el final…

A menos que el destino impusiese su capricho, y legara nuevos problemas.

Raph- Em… Ya se nos está haciendo tarde- Comentó un tanto incómodo – Y Tenemos otras cosas qué hacer -. Hermione asintió, comprendiendo.

Ron- Puedes irte cuando te plazca – Repuso en voz baja, pero audible. Hermione agarró a Lupin por un brazo y se lo llevó. Como Margaret ya no tenía más que hacer, los siguió.

Ginn- Fuiste valiente – Ron también se marchaba y sólo quedaban Ginny, Luna y él. – No té que te costó un poco. Harry se puso rojo – Estás creciendo -.

H- Sí… Oye, espero que no estés molesta. Después de todo, tu le pusiste el nombre al grupo – la niña movió la cabeza, sonriente.

Ginn- El grupo tenía ese nombre sólo porque no había ninguno más adecuado entonces -. Se explicó – Tú eras fiel a Dumbledore, y ahora es natural que quieras desligarte de él. Al fin has tomado control sobre lo que pertenece, y esa era la idea -.

H- Me alegra mucho tenerte como amiga, y a luna por compañera .  
Ginn- Somos invencibles -. Dijo en broma – Ya, tenemos que ir a dormir. Los demás no nos pueden echar de menos -.

Luna – El tiempo corre -.

Ginn- Oye… ¿Y no iba a venir la profesora Vane? -. Harry hizo un gesto que daba perfecta cuenta de que NO.

H- Em… Vamos a dormir. Mañana es viernes, y ya sabes, Ron nos va a estrujar.

Ginn- No quiero ni recordarlo -.

H- Está más pesado que Angelina -. Comentó desanimado. Volviendo a las cosas terrenales, tenían que ganarle a Slytherin. La pelirroja lo tomó de un brazo.

Ginn- Vamos Luna. Ojalá los gemelos estuvieran aquí… Las cosas serían más sencillas. 


	46. LA valia de un LegrandGoodie

LAVALÍADEUNLEGRAND

_Te noto atribulado esta noche_

D- No es nada… -. Comentó Draco con una voz extraña. Por supuesto que su "amigo" sabía qué le ocurría, pero no le consoló ni le dijo ninguna cosa. Siguió actuando como si nada sucediera… El amor era tonto para él, y ciertamente sufrir por ello era aún más tonto. Esta vez Malfoy meditaba en su cuarto, luego de deshacerse de sus guardaespaldas y de Blaise Zabini, su cada vez más inoportuno compañero de habitación.

_¿Has hallado alguien que desees que te acompañe cuando vengas a mí? _ _Sabes la opinión que tengo de eso…_

D- Si, pero quiero probarla… Necesito saber si me seguiría… -. Replicó sin prestar atención a la velada protesta de Tom Riddle.

_Tienes siervos capaces de hacerlo todo por ti. _

El rubio pensó que le estaba jugando una broma

D- Sabes perfectamente que necesito de gente que sea capaz de pensar…

_Esos, precisamente, son lo que pueden abandonarte…_

D- Sigo prefiriéndolo de todas maneras… Por favor, déjame este capricho ¿Quieres? Esa chica me interesa mucho… -. La había visto varias veces, era una de las nuevas; Danielle LeGrand. Tenía un aspecto que distaba mucho de los recatados Ravenclaw, parecía muy alegre, sin embargo no podía engañarse. Varios de sus compañeros le relataron lo sucedido el día en que la demente de Agatha Vane no halló nada mejor que lanzarlo a un agujero mágico… Y tirarle a Potter encima. Desde entonces le había prestado mucha atención. Se manejaba con prudencia y calma, fría, y serena, como un verdadero Death Eater… Como Draco deseaba que los siervos de Lord Voldemort fueran… Esa chica había intentado acercársele un par de veces, pero algo pasaba… Daba igual; él la quería a su lado… Venía de Beauxbatons, aunque desconocía por completo la razón por la cual había llegado, y en las clases se manejaba con propiedad, sabía mucho y le gustaba estudiar… Resultaría de utilidad. A todas partes la chica iba con su mandoble, aquel que según los que pudieron verla, había hecho brillar con un hechizo y manejó con destreza… Al igual que Lynn Kadyars…

_Bien, haz como mejor te parezca. Pero recuerda que tomarás responsabilidad sobre ella. Detesto los errores…_

D- Lo sé… pero eso está aún en pañales. Menester es, ponerla a prueba… -.

Era jueves. Ya Agatha Vane había regresado, y llevaba unas gafas francamente horribles, pero gracias a dios no les tocaba con ella La última clase era herbología, donde a Draco no le iba nada de bien. Detestaba las plantas, prefería estudiar Defensa a cualquier cosa…

Sprout- Muy bien, mis niños. Hoy veremos cómo van nuestras mandrágoras… N/A. Disculpas mil... De plantas yo no sé nada de nada ; Si lo recuerdan, deberán estar listas para ser transplantadas a macetas más grandes. No se olviden de sus orejeras ¿bueno? -. Como en esa ocasión, todos se pelearon el único par que no era ni rosa ni esponjoso. Draco la ganó. Pansy estaba confiada, pues se sentía muy segura de hacer pareja con su Rubio, sin embargo…

Sp- Definiré las parejas según mi criterio. Quisiera que se hicieran amigos con los nuevos alumnos- Y para desgracia de la Parkinson, Malfoy quedó justo con Danielle LeGrand. La francesa suspiró aliviada. De quedar con ese idiota de Weasley le hubiera hecho tragar la mandrágora completa. (Aunque lo hubiera sentido. La plantita no tenía la culpa de nada)

Por señas, los dos adolescentes se pusieron de acuerdo y empezaron con su labor. Su vegetal estaba particularmente inquieto y se resistía a fuerza de patadas a entrar en su nueva casa… Los chillidos en la sala eran ensordecedores, y Longbottom tuvo la suerte de quedar con Gray y no caer inconsciente, era tan volado…

Danielle - Un diez… es bastante bueno. Gracias Malfoy. Yo tengo fuerza, pero esa mandrágora… lamento que te haya dado un puñetazo -. Draco asintió con la cabeza. Esa "cosa" no encontró nada mejor que pegarle para evitar el nuevo encierro. Tenía una mejilla toda roja, sin embargo no se había puesto a hacer escándalo. Ya no tenía edad para esas cosas… La francesa intentó tocarlo, para ver qué tan mal estaba el golpe, sin embargo él la apartó con un poco de brusquedad.

Draco - Está bien -. Replicó, sus ojos fijos en un lado, donde Potter y Zabini estaban disculpándose ante la profesora Sprout. Su mandrágora se tiró al suelo, no sin antes arrancarle algunos cabellos al moreno y morder al "chico maravilla" tres veces… Ahora tenían que limpiar.

_¡Idiotas!... _

Draco - LeGrand… -.

Danielle - ¿Sí? -. La muchacha estaba guardando sus herramientas en la mochila. El rubio, en tanto, fijaba sus ojos en ella. Verdes… Por desgracia, ese color le traía remordimientos…

Draco- Me han hablado mucho de tu manejo con la espada… Te invito a un duelo -. Danielle se mostró sorprendida por un segundo. Ciertamente no era algo que esperara de manera alguna. Pero no lo pensó dos veces. Tenía mucha curiosidad por el famoso DRACO MALFOY. Había escuchado, tal vez, demasiadas cosas…

Danielle -. Dime cuándo y dónde -. La respuesta de Draco le llegó en un susurro apenas…

Draco- Esta noche, a las doce… Búscame en la entrada a las mazmorras… Claro que si te atrapan merodeando… Yo no te conozco -. La muchacha sonrió.

Danielle - Entendido. Estaré allí… Veremos si sigues tan confiado -. Declaró con un gesto pícaro y un guiño, tomándole la corbata verde y plateada. - Es complicado que alguien me pueda vencer -.

Draco - No lo sé… -. Pansy dejó en el aire esa conversación. Tomó por un brazo a su "amigo" y se lo llevó, diciendo que ya era la hora de regresar…

Danielle se sentía un poco ansiosa. No era una cita romántica, lo tenía claro, pero de todas maneras no podía evitar que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido. Era el presentimiento de una buena lucha. Ella supo, en cuanto le vio a la cara, que se hallaba ante un gran rival… Tenía ese mismo brillo que poseía su padre cuando les tocaba entrenarse… Un poco feral, pero completamente acerada… Como espada sedienta de sangre.

_Padre, honraré tu memoria. No dejaré que nadie haga caer tu espada de mi mano._

_Aunque yo desee lo contrario._

Nueve…

Diez…

Once…

Once y treinta…

Lentas y apáticas, las horas transcurrieron. Danielle se había estado entrenado un poco en su cuarto, siempre pendiente de que ni Ruri ni sus amigas entraran y la sorprendieran… Tenía que estar bien, su mente despejada…

¡Cómo odiaba los duelos!

Los preludios le incomodaban, le volvían loca. No era como cuando de pronto pasaba algo. Entonces, concentrarse y ser una con su arma era cosa de un segundo… Prefería luchar bajo presión…

Sus pasos por los corredores desiertos fueron tragados por el benevolente destino…

Ni siquiera Snape, de oído agudo y mente alerta en todo momento, pudo detectarla.

Y rápidamente pudo ver a Draco en el pasillo que daba a la mazmorra de Pociones. Sonreía con desdén y orgullo, varonil y decidido en su traje negro de duelos… Nada de túnicas que pudieran estorbar, sólo una capa ajustada con broches de oro, que en la espalda llevaba bordada la insignia de Slytherin en hilos de plata… Su cabellera dorada apresada por una cinta verde, dulce contraste, extremadamente delgado en esa tela ajustada a su piel.

Drac- Llegas diez minutos tarde -. Dijo en un tono de voz que en el fondo expresaba "¿Miedo, LeGrand?"

Dan- ¡Estos estúpidos corredores! Siempre me estoy equivocando de lado -. Replicó advirtiendo el matiz. - ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a luchar? -

Drac- Ven conmigo -. Y le tomó de la mano. Danielle se sonrojó al comienzo, pero luego entendió que era lo normal. LeGrand no tenía ni puta idea de a dónde iban…

_Su piel… ¡Es tan fría!_

Bajaron por escaleras estrechas, hasta una galería que estaba, por lo menos, a tres pisos bajo el nivel del suelo… En un recodo de ese estrecho pasaje había un tapiz… Draco entonces se adelantó, y levantó la palia.

Drac- Es aquí -. Sonreía otra vez, pero ahora un sentimiento de agrado dominaba su rostro… Estaba ansioso… Hacía mucho que no usaba su espada, la que heredó de la familia Malfoy. Bella y peligrosa, engañosa, como todos los hombres de la estirpe… LeGrand estaba un poco confusa. Draco de inmediato se puso en guardia, como una fiera a punto de saltar.

El lugar era bastante amplio como para sostener allí una contienda. Un salón de frías lozas, marcial. Al parecer allí hubo antes un aula, la iluminación así lo delataba… Por todas partes habían rastros de humedad, sin embargo estaba limpio y libre de polvo… Viejo, y perfecto… Las velas flotaban por sobre la cabeza de Danielle y de inmediato se quitó la túnica de la escuela… Llevaba su uniforme en perfecto estado, claro que no iba de faldita…

Nadie en su sano juicio iría de faldita por ahí…

Drac- ¿Quieres empezar, por favor? -.

Dan- Por supuesto -. Y de inmediato el duelo comenzó… Midiéronse en silencio apenas una fracción de segundo. Danielle adelantó su mandoble, pero no se movió. Parecía aguardar a ver un cruce de Draco para evaluar su estilo. Malfoy no se hizo de rogar y lanzó un golpe de derecha a izquierda, a la altura del pecho de LeGrand, el que fue rápidamente detenido por la hoja de la francesa.

Ambos sonrieron.

Lo que habían escuchado el uno del otro no eran exageraciones.

Las espadas siguieron chocando, astillándose en un par de ocasiones. Eran verdaderos espadachines, que no permitirías a la fortuna dejarlos. Danielle agarró el mango de su arma con las dos manos y envió un golpe hendiente a Malfoy, pero lo único que rasgó fue su capa…

Literalmente, cerca.

Los ojos de Draco centellearon con picardía.

Drac- Parece que no me he equivocado. Espero que me muestres un poco más de tu esgrima francesa -.

Dan- Dejemos las palabras de buena crianza y los piropos. Lo mejor es que sigamos luchando -. Repuso la muchacha, un brillo demoníaco apoderándose de sus ojos - Quiero vencerte -.

La lucha fue muy buena. Draco saltó hacia atrás, evitando un nuevo ataque, y Danielle dio dos pasos hacia el frente, intentando intimidarlo. El rubio entonces se agachó y le hizo una buena zancadilla, haciéndola caer. Pero Danielle no se quedó ahí, se puso de pie rápidamente antes de que el rubio pudiera dar cuenta de ella...

La batalla concluyó cuando Danielle echó por tierra al rubio, lo hizo morder el polvo, y no contenta con ello, le apoyó al punta de su adorado mandoble en la garganta, un pie sobre el traje de duelo del aristócrata, arruinándolo.

Dan- Creo que ya es bastante -. Concluyó, y lo dejó libre -.

Drac- Sí... Toma asiento, quiero hablar contigo -. Se apoyaron contra una de las paredes, muy agitados por la lucha anterior. Danielle estaba nerviosa, pero hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para no mostrarse perturbada. Malfoy estaba actuando bastante extraño.

Dan - ¿Y? -.

Drac- Seré sincero contigo. Me alisto para entrar a la Orden del Oscuro Señor, y te quiero a mi lado -. LeGrand se quedó callada. Se sentía impresionada, porque ella no cabía mucho de Malfoy, y obviamente, él no sabía nada de ella. Le tentaba estar cerca del rubio, que le atraía poderosamente, pero, sus valores primaban...

¿Acordarse de que tenía novio?

No, no era por eso...

Dan- Lo siento, pero no. Y me sorprende que tú estés tan ansioso por servir a ese asesino -.

Drac- ¿Sí? -. No había una sola señal de sorpresa o enojo en su cara.

Dan- Parece que no lo sabes, pero... Yo vine a Hogwarts por que soy huérfana. Mis padres murieron por culpa de él -.

Drac- Ya veo... -.

Drac- Estaban cuidando de una aprendiz de Auror, cuando sucedió -. Y le habló del Morsmodre, de la batalla, y del estado en que había quedado la chica, del funeral... De todo - ¿Por qué quieres estar con ellos? -.

Drac- Porque quiero... Realmente es una pena que estés del lado del Dumbledore... -.

Dann- No estoy de su lado... Yo respondo sólo a mi venganza. Eso nos hace enemigos -.

Draco se sentía un poco mal. Le daba lata perder de esa forma a una gran aliada, pero no había nada más qué hacer. Aplicarle la Imperius era un insulto a su maestría, y él era demasiado orgulloso como para tener simples empleados. Eso quedaba para los idiotas, como Crabbe, Goyle, y Pansy Parkinson... Esos, se ofrecían como carne de cañón por simple inercia. Mientras el silencio se apoderaba del lugar, el rubio se cuidó de sacar su varita del bolsillo escondido en su espalda. Por eso llevaba la capa.

Drac- Es una pena. Necesito una guerrera como tú a mi lado -.

Dann- Gracias -. Estaba ruborizada.

Drac- Ya no tenemos nada más de qué hablar -.

Dann- Bueno, mientras estemos en Hogwarts, me gustaría que siguiéramos peleando... Me hace falta un buen entrenamiento. Esa profesora de DAO aún no se aplica con eso -.

Drac- Si... Debo pulir mi estilo -. Se pusieron de pie, y el muchacho se dijo que era su momento.

Con un movimiento fluido, atrapó la cintura de la muchacha y la acercó a sí. Y luego, el beso...

Danielle dejó caer su espada, que hizo un ruido metálico en el piso de piedra.

Ni se dio cuenta de cuándo le pusieron la varita en la sien.

Drac- OBLIVIATE -.

Y todo acabó.

Drac- Ciertamente, es una pena. A lo mejor hubieras sido mi amante... Tenías razón, Tom. No hay nadie lo bastante bueno para mí -.

Fin


	47. 45

45

Un partido de Quidditch... Y que Dios nos libre

1ª PARTE: Viernes

Harry siguió arisco hasta la mañana siguiente, pues se halla molesto todavía, pero no fue por lo que pasó; eso, secretamente le había divertido. Al parecer, Ron no se había puesto muy contento cuando Raphael Lupin fue a quedarse a dormir en el mismo cuarto que él y no habían encontrado nada mejor que irse a los puñetazos por la forma déspota en que el pelirrojo se comportaba. Diferencias de opinión, según Remus, que tuvo que meterse para que Weasley no fuera a buscar pelea en la habitación en que Harry y él se hallaban discutiendo sobre algunas cosas. Su enojo era aún con Vane. Agatha había cometido su primer error. Cuando él intentaba deshacerse de lo que no le ayudaba, resulta que va la otra y le intenta meter al grupo un montón de serpientes. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Matarlo de los nervios?

¡Bruta!

No podía ser tan irresponsable…

Sin embargo, las cosas tomarían un rumbo inesperado.

Viernes por la mañana, y como ya dije, Harry estaba arisco, aunque una sonrisita cínica le adornaba la cara. Hermione andaba de lo más civilizada también, si bien en ella la sonrisa era genuina. La "investigación" con Raphael Lupin parecía dar resultados

Her- No seas curioso, Harry -. Le dijo en el tono que a las madres les encanta usar cuando sus niños quieren abrir los regalos antes de Navidad- Es sólo un proyecto… -.

H- Sí, un proyecto que me va a dejar sin amiga -. Comentó.

Her- ¡Vamos Harry! -. Le dijo distraída y jovialmente mientras se servía un poco de avena – Tú ya no me necesitas. Eres perfectamente capaz de hacer la tarea tú solo -. Y era verdad. Tenía a todos los maestros sorprendidos la excesiva atención que Harry prestaba a las clases (excepto, la anestésica Historia de la Magia) En ocasiones sólo tenía que repasar un poco… Hasta su ramo fetiche (astronomía) iba de lo más bien…

Y estaba a punto de enfrentar una peculiar clase de DAO

Ag- Muy buenos días… ¡Señorita Parkinson! Se me arrebolan las mejillas de placer al ver su "Bello rostro"-. Saludó alegremente, observando a todos los alumnos y avergonzando a Pansy. Obviamente se refería a lo de la "Cara de Perro" -. Los chicos de quinto año están bastante atrasados, y algunos ya van con ataques de nervios -. Fijó sus ojos extraños en Ron, dándole a entender que tenía que ocuparse de su hermana – Y creo que como los de séptimo tampoco están en "condiciones" -. Varios ya mordían si les decías ¡hola! -. Los de sexto deberían, "ayudarlos" con lo que no entiendan -.

Draco- Es innecesario -. Anunció arrogantemente desde su cojín - Nosotros no tuvimos ningún tipo de ayuda extra para estudiar, y no salimos nada de mal -. Agatha le miró, una amenaza en sus ojos – Ellos van a estar bien, y nosotros deberíamos ocuparnos de nuestros asuntos ¿No lo cree, profesora? -. Nada le arrebataba el placer que sentía al molestar a la mujer.

Ag- Tienes razón, Drakito -. Le dijo, sin permitir que el rubio le importunara – Por cierto, una pequeña pregunta, "señorcito" Malfoy ¿Puedes señalar cuál es la diferencia fundamental, y milimétrica, entre una barrera de protección y un escudo? -. El rubio le miró con enojo. Ciertamente, no lo recordaba. Ella sonrió, en triunfo - ¿Y Harry Potter, nuestro "salvador del mundo", me podría decir la diferencia? -. Harry estaba tan concentrado en otra cosa, que sólo pudo levantar la vista de su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (regalo de Remus), alarmado. Vane no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, con los cuchicheos y risitas del resto era suficiente la vergüenza. La maestra dejó que la pregunta pasara, por lo que Granger se quedó con la mano alzada, para variar.

Ag- Verán. Hay muchas formas de aprender, y sin duda la mejor es practicar. El que ustedes se involucren con los de quinto ayudará a ambos cursos: Unos se preparan para sus TIMO'S, con lo que su inseguridad y su margen de error disminuirá considerablemente, en tanto los otros reafirmarán sus conocimientos del año pasado y podrán entender bien qué hechizo están conjurando, y por supuesto, la diferencia entre un escudo y una barrera -. Se sentó encima del escritorio del profesor - Me urge saber cuánto saben en realidad. Se han descuidado, lo he comprobado, y si no aprenden de esta forma… Me doy por vencida. Son tontos. Ahora, me van a pasar la chinchosa tarea y van a meditar… -. En este momento todos estaban furiosos con la profesora, porque le había dicho tontos.- ¡¿Algún inconveniente! -. Inquirió con la expresión aterradora que sabía copiar tan bien de Severus – Todos tienen muy perturbados sus núcleos mágicos -. Y no explicó a qué se refería exactamente. Draco se sentía un poco inquieto. El Parshitel estaba tibio, como si el fuego le acunara, y un intenso mareo se apoderaba de él a medida que Vane iba prendiendo algunos inciensos con una llamita que salía de su vara mágica. Lynn no le perdía de vista, bastante confundida y alerta, pues el artefacto en serio desprendía un aura poderosa. Malfoy no atendió las órdenes de Agatha acerca de juntarse con dos personas más para meditar en grupos y se fue al otro lado de la sala, para que nadie lo incluyera en sus estupideces. Alexandra, Blaise y Kadyars hicieron equipo, en tanto Pansy y Millicent se unieron a Nott, un crío "peculiar". Ron se reunió con Ruri y Samantha. Hermione se juntó con Raphael y Margaret… Al momento en que los demás estaban ordenados, Harry también se quedaba sin grupo, y para evitar tener que hacer pareja con Draco desistió de avanzar hacia el fondo del aula, quedándose cerca del banco de Agatha. Era mejor gruñona pendeja conocida, que arrogante postulante a Death Eater por conocer. Agatha acomodó los pergaminos en su mesa y empezó a pasearse entre los alumnos según costumbre, molestando a aquellos que no hacía correctamente el ejercicio. No les dijo nada ni a Draco ni a Harry, tal vez aguardando que por inercia ellos acabaran juntos. Ninguno de los dos había cerrado sus ojos ni relajaban la respiración. Estaban tensos, mirándose el uno al otro. El relajante aroma de la lavanda se apoderó de la habitación elevando volutas dulces de las varillas impregnadas.

Ag- Inhalen… -. Susurraba con una voz dulce y etérea, casi seductora – Que el aire que llena sus pulmones se quede con las emociones que le hacen daño… Que se vayan con aliento que dejan escapar -. Nadie había advertido ese día que los cojines no iban en el piso por azar. Estaban alineados de tal manera que desde el techo podía seguirse un patrón que tenía un punto de conexión con el siguiente triángulo y así con todos… Harry y Draco, sin saberlo, estaban en oposición geométrica, cortando los patrones en dos hemisferios…

Thomas, algo incómodo se acercó a Agatha en su invisibilidad y empezó a comunicarse con ella a través de pensamientos.

Th ¿Crees que esto sea prudente? De cierta forma todos quedarán conectados con lazos irrompibles entre sí 

Ag Es un rito inofensivo, lo sabes. La conexión depende de lo afines que sean los núcleos mágicos… Me cercioraré de que sean núcleos que se repelan replicó Así, el apego será mínimo, pero podrán reconocerse entre sí 

Th ¿Qué es lo que buscas? 

Ag Para que los Aurors sepan quién lanza un hechizo, si amigo o enemigo, se les entrena de manera especial. Nadie consigue identificar a otro ser humano sólo por la magia que le rodea, sin embargo, en un hechizo la energía se concentra de tal forma que casi todo el mundo puede saber de quién proviene con un poco de práctica. La idea, es que puedan reconocer ese poder… 

Th No entiendo tu propósito 

Ag Y no me importa que lo hagas. Siéntete tranquilo sólo con saber que cuidaré de ellos ahora. Seguramente tampoco entenderán lo que hago Miró a Lynn Pero sé que a una le picará la curiosidad y querrá saber más 

Thomas reprimió un bufido.

Harry y Draco se contemplaban aún con ojos vacíos. Ambos llevaban a cabo el ejercicio, y fue tal la concentración que lograron y tan escaso el tiempo que se tardaron que Potter pudo ver por primera vez con claridad lo que había frente a él, tan lejos. Ahora comprendía qué era lo que Agatha llamaba "núcleo mágico" N/A: Que no es lo mismo que "Aura", aunque se le parezca. A pesar de toda la energía que rodeaba al rubio, no existía su "centro personal", como podía comprobar en los demás. La única acumulación de magia se desprendía del medallón… Era muy raro. A Harry le llamaba mucho la atención. La energía que desprendía el artefacto le resultaba muy familiar, y cuando miró alrededor le quedó más que claro que Agatha sabía perfectamente qué traía puesto el rubio, pues u poder se replegaba mientras se acercaba al otro adolescente. La magia del objeto era cálida y fría a la vez… Una ola de orillas incandescentes y centro gélido, por ponerlo en palabras Muggles. El moreno se halla un poco cansado. En el pecho de Draco hay una especie de "esponja" que se retraía y expandía, una y otra vez, ávida.

Ag- Para continuar el ejercicio, necesito que te acerques a Harry, Drakito… ¡Eh, sin caras. Aquí mando yo -. Le susurró al oído y Malfoy tuvo que obedecer. Por su parte, él no demoró casi nada en hallar el centro mágico del Niño. Sobre su cabeza se concentraba más energía. Y no sólo eso.

Draco pudo percibir otra energía en Harry, un poder fuera de lo común.

Por eso el Parshitel estaba tibio…

Lo acababa de comprender.

El resto de la clase no iba tan bien como este parcito. Agatha notaba con enojo y preocupación que sus pupilos no eran muy capaces de hallar los centros mágicos exactos por sí mismos; sólo se acercaban al sitio. Resignada, le pidió a Thomas que le ayudara una vez más, y entre los dos guiaban las manos de los adolescentes hacia los lugares precisos.

Ag- Bien. Ahora los guío. Mantengan sus dedos extendidos hacia el punto mágico más importante… Identifíquenlo en el otro lentamente… Poco a poco -. Los dos maestros se preocupaban de buscar núcleos opuestos para identificar… Así, Ron practicó con Samantha, en tanto Hermione hacía lo propio con Margaret Black.

Cuando todos los demás hallábanse practicando, Agatha se acercó a su medio sobrino, y Thomas hizo otro tanto con Harry. De esta forma, Draco pudo contactar con ese centro de poder que le tentaba, y Potter tuvo muy cerca el Parshitel. Pudiendo arrebatarle a Draco el artefacto, el moreno decide apartarlo para tocar el pecho. Se estremecieron. Siempre a oposición entre luz y oscuridad ha sido digno de ver.

Y se quedaron ahí, sintiéndose por varios minutos, hasta que la profesora Vane susurró en el oído del rubio.

Ag- ¿Quieres irte? -. El joven movido afirmativamente la cabeza, cabellos negros entre sus blancos dedos – Bueno, hazlo. Debes morirte de sueño -. La magia se acabó, y Harry pudo sentir indistintamente los pasos contra la madera y el ligero sonido de la puerta al ceder ligeramente y cerrarse un poco después.

Nuevamente se había quedado sin él.

Un poco después todos los alumnos dejaban sus ejercicios y tomaban apuntes de sus experiencias. Harry llevaba la cabeza en la luna. Draco estuvo tan cerca de él… Nunca se había sentido tan solo después de la muerte de PadFoot hasta aquellos minutos que precedieron al final de la clase. Hermione y Raphael se marcharon cuchicheando, y Ron iba en su planeta también, seguido por Ruri Duncan. El joven Gryffindor parecía haber tenido una idea o descubierto algo relevante. Finalmente se quedaron Harry y Agatha.

H- Agatha… -.

Ag- Profesora Vane, Señorito Potter -. Aclaró la mujer, dando por sentado que esta aún molesta. - ¿Tiene alguna duda con los ejercicios de la clase?- Se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz- Porque sino es así, creo que ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar -. El moreno se sintió profundamente molesto otra vez.

H- Quiero hablar con usted sobre cosas importantes. Tiene un compromiso conmigo y quiero que retenga en Hogwarts a Remus Lupin -.

Ag- Yo no tengo deberes con usted, Señor Potter, y la razón es sencilla: Usted dijo muy claramente que no me deseaba en sus asuntos -.

H- Yo no dije eso… -.

Ag- Como sea, no quiero molestarte más. Es hora de que trates de solucionar problemas por ti mismo. Tómalo como quieras, como una forma de aprendizaje, si lo prefieres… Aprender a no depender de nadie… -. Y sin más, dejó el aula de DAO.

Y al joven con la palabra en la boca.

Otro crío que andaba amurrado era Snape.

Ya hablaba con Dumbledore y todo, pero a Agatha no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, y esa era una de las razones por las cuales la tipa andaba tan insoportable. Como buen primo (y enemigo de Lucius) Thomas decidió intentarlo sólo una vez. Ya Apolus se había marchado, por lo que no tendría ojos suspicaces sobre su cabeza. Apolus era celoso.

Th- Mr. Snape… -. Saludó fríamente, según costumbre. Severus ya estaba en su despacho, preparando los contenidos de una prueba para primer curso. Se volteó bruscamente, su capa ondeando en un amplio círculo de lanilla negra. Sus ojos negros destellaban de enojo, según costumbre. Para él, ver a Thomas era una tortura.

Tan igual a Lucius que no parecía su primo…

Sev- ¿Necesitas saber algo de Cassandra? Porque si es así, puedo decirte que ella está perfectamente -. Le dijo secamente. El joven de cabello blanco sonrió a medias. Snape no había cambiado ni un ápice en todos estos años.

Th- Mira… -.

Sev- Entonces es por Agatha… Es mejor que te vayas. No tengo ganas ¡Vete! -. Pero Thomas siguió ahí, e incluso le puso un Fermaportus a la puerta.

Th- Yo tampoco tengo ganas Mr. Snape -. Replicó con una entereza que sorprendió al profesor… Se veía al fin Malfoy… Casi se rió ante la ironía. Lucius tan joven y soberbio como le recordaba… Pero en su boca sólo un rictus amargo dominaba… Sus ojos encendidos de enojo ¡Nadie le pasaba a llevar!

Sev- ¡Fuera! -.

Th- ¿Qué? ¿Temes perder el control frente a un Malfoy?-. Severus lo miró con tanto odio como para lanzarle una Imperdonable, pero pesó su sentido común. Ir matando apoderados no era nada de elegante…

Sev- No te lo advertiré por tercera vez -. Murmuró enarbolando su varita y apuntándola directamente hacia el pecho del hombre frente a él – Es mejor que no te metas donde no debes -.

Th- Como ordene, pero quiero que me escuche bien, antes de irme. Pudiste hacerme mucho daño cuando estuve en Hogwarts, pero no voy a permitir que lastimes a Agatha -.

Sev- ¡Qué tierno! Pero tienes bien claro que hace mucho que Vane se cuida sola ¿O acaso no recuerdas que fue ella quién te protegió entonces? Lo que me digas no importa: No cambiaré de parecer -.

Th- Finite Incantatem -. Conjuró – Ten claro que ella, por lo menos, ha sido sincera… Mucho más de lo que podemos decir de mi adorado primito… No sé lo que te ha hecho para que te enojes así, pero ella no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie -.

Sev- JA! Tú no tienes ni idea de quién es… Podría darle una mamila envenenada a un crío y acunarlo mientras se le pudre en los brazos… Es mejor que sigas con tu amante, porque no sabes nada de los grandes, pendejo -. McKellen se fue sintiéndose muy tonto. Snape aún hacía de él según capricho.

Él también había cometido su primer gran error…

O tal vez no.

Si Oliver Word era un dictador y Angelina un monstruo… Ron Weasley los dejaba atrás con mucho. Debido a algunos inconvenientes con los jóvenes que ocupaban los puestos que quedaron vacantes tras la partida de los gemelos y las chicas, Ron había decidido hacer algunos cambios. Harry tuvo una nueva oportunidad de observar el nuevo carácter que exhibía su "amigo". No había punto de comparación con ese chico que arrastraba la túnica un año atrás. Ahora iba de un lado a otro, inquieto y activo, gritándole sin piedad a su hermana y al que se le cruzara por delante

Ron- ¡Harry tú preocúpate por tu Snitch! -. Le gritó hoscamente cuando el adolescente intentó dar órdenes. – Yo me he preocupado más del equipo que tú, y no voy a permitir que los Slytherins me derroten -.

- ¡Te estás excediendo Weasley! -.

Ron- Tenemos que concentrarnos ¿Quieren? -. Dijo deteniendo su vuelo para prestarle atención a sus jugadores por primera vez en todo el entrenamiento. – Esto es un desastre y vamos contra el tiempo. Harry debe encargarse de la Snitch y de nada más… Necesito del trabajo en equipo -.

Ginny – Pero si eres ti el que no está trabajando en equipo -.

H- ¡Yo también puedo hacerme cargo del equipo! -.

Hermione - ¡Basta! -. Gritó desde el suelo… Harry miró hacia el cielo por un segundo. Desde el día anterior que las nubes avanzaban por el azul plácidamente, anunciando tormenta…

Lo más probable era que lloviese o (a juzgar por las bajas temperaturas) se largase a nevar. Ronald puso muy mala cara cuando notó que Granger no iba sola…

Her- Harry tiene razón ¿Por qué no bajan un momento? -. Dijo amistosamente. A pesar de que el tiempo apremiaba, pues ya oscurecía, todos coincidieron en que estaban agotados y necesitaban un poco de descanso (y algo de orden). Nada sacaban con volar de un lado a otro, sin ton ni son. Algunos se pusieron al lado de Raphael Lupin, como evaluando seriamente el hecho de que se encontrara allí, porque parecía más fuera de lugar que Hermione misma.

Her – Los he estado observando -. Dijo- Y no van las cosas bien -. Potter hizo un gesto, como diciendo "eso sí que es una novedad" - Ron, me preocupa que les ganemos a los Slytherins -. Soltó para sorpresa de Ginny y Harry – Y jugaría sino fuera tan mala con los pies lejos de la tierra… -.

Ron- Ya no te des tantas vueltas. Estás más que claro qué es lo que buscas, pero te digo que No desde ahora -. Les interrumpió. Raphael le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y amenazante.

Raph- El equipo no es TUYO, creo que lo tienes bastante claro -. Intervino con una nota tensa en la voz. Parecía que nuevamente se iban a caer de golpes y patadas.

Colin- Capitán -. Murmuró suavemente, con lo cual obtuvo la más absoluta atención de Ron. – Tal vez debería pensarlo -. A Harry no le hizo ni pizca de gracia el tono de voz de Colin (le recordaba a Colagusano) y menos le gustó el que Ronald le diera tanta atención, demostrando que era ésa la única forma de llegar a él. Lupin fue el único que notó la reacción del Niño Que Vivió- ¿por qué…?

H- La situación es la siguiente -. Terció con una expresión muy dura en el rostro – Que nos falta un cazador, y Neville se ofreció sólo para llenar el cupo. Tú fuiste el último en saber que el partido era mañana, y de seguro ya estás al tanto de que Draco Malfoy ha tomado al capitanía de Slytherin y que nos jugamos el paso a la final ¿O No? -. Ron se quedó callado – Si las cosas son como creo y Raphael Lupin está bien dispuesto a unírsenos, me parece bien que por lo menos respetemos su ofrecimiento, y le pongamos a prueba -. Weasley se veía muy contrariado. Era como si Potter le traicionara – nunca te olvides… Gryffindor tiene dos capitanes -. Hermione de inmediato intentó calmar los ánimos, porque ya notaba que Raphael iba a replicar.

Her- Sólo proponía una idea. No es necesario que armen tanto alboroto. Ya he visto jugar a Raphael y sé que es lo bastante bueno como para el equipo. Pero si vana estar con peleas, es mejor que nos vayamos -.

Raph- ¿Sabes Hermione? Es mejor que no te sigas humillando. Que se las apañen solos. Me importa la Casa, y mucho, pero no me voy a humillar y mucho menos permitiré que te humilles.

Ron- ¡Raphael, el salvador del mundo! -. Comentó agriamente.

H- ¡Suficiente Weasley! -. Ron le clavó sus ojos claros y Ginny se puso al lado de su hermano, para detenerlo en caso de que se pusiera a pelear con alguien. – Ya has realizado todos los cambios que se te han venido en gana, y es momento de que YO también me dedique a hacer lo propio -.

Ron- ¡Por lo menos ten la deferencia de preguntarle a Neville si pretende dejar el equipo! -. Exclamó, furibundo. Aludido, Neville dio un paso al frente.

Nev- Sólo los apoyaba porque no había nadie más dispuesto -. Dijo con sinceridad, sin duda aliviado porque no tendría que jugar – Pero si Hermione dice que Lupin puede ayudar más, mejor los apoyo desde las gradas -.

Ron- ¡No puedes dejar que Harry llegue y te quite tu puesto así como así! -. Lo miraba como si lo fuera a golpear de seguir en su empeño de dejar el quipo. – Tú llegaste primero -.

Nev- Seré reserva ¿bueno? -. Dijo ya enojado – Si Raphael es bueno, que él sea el titular -. Declaró.

Ronald buscó apoyo en los ojos de sus demás compañeros, pero ninguna parecía tener verdaderas razones para rechazar a Lupin, por lo que se tuvo que comer el orgullo y hacerle la prueba, la que por supuesto, pasó (para alegría de Longbottom). Después de eso, Hermione se mostró bastante satisfecha y regresaron al entrenamiento, con los gritos de Ron incluidos. Mientras organizaban una táctica como Dios manda (Ginny se encargaba de decirle a Raphael lo que debía hacer) Harry cayó en la cuenta. Aprovechándose de un momento libre, en tanto los demás se preocupaban de Dennos y su Bludger "especial", el moreno se acercó a las gradas y le habló a su amiga.

H- ¿Lo notaste? -.

Her- ¿Ah, si. Ron está muy antipático y… -.

H- No, no es eso -. Le interrumpió.- Me refiero a otra cosa -.

Her- ¿A Qué? -. Potter observó a sus compañeros mientras jugaban. Recién se había percatado, y le daba un poco de lata. Con sus ojos fijos en los de su compañera, dijo.

H- Olvídalo -. Sonrió, y añadió, más para sí que para Granger – Ahora lo entiendo… Pero es tarde ya -.

Her- ¿De qué hablas? -.

H- De lo que Ag… De lo tonto que puedo ser a veces -. Y se alejó del campo de Quiddtch, buscando algo…

Draco había reunido a todos los chicos de su equipo en el lugar más apto que pudo hallar en Hogwarts (aparte del estadio de Quiddicth, claro) A pesar de todo lo que Severus insistió para quitarles el campo a Potter y Weasley, el joven heredero Malfoy desechó el ofrecimiento, señalando que no iba a permitir que se echara a perder la sorpresa. Como era de esperarse, el único que conoció la configuración definitiva del equipo (además del rubio) fue el Jefe de Casa. Esa tarde fue la que el joven capitán escogió para que los jugadores se conocieran entre sí y pudieran armarse adecuadamente contra los de Gryffindor.

D- Muchos de ustedes apenas conocen a sus rivales, pero eso no debe preocuparlos -. Los otros seis jugadores guardaban religioso silencio -. El Guardián es un papanatas, y si es cierto que ha mejorado, nunca podrá superar a MI Guardián, como pudieron notarlo -. El jugador al que Malfoy hacía referencia era de costumbres raras, pero había demostrado un talento en Quiddicth que no tenía cualquiera – Todo lo bueno de Gryffindor se graduó el año pasado, y sólo habrán novatos que con suerte han jugado un partido en su vida -. Malfoy se había asegurado especialmente de que sus jugadores ya tuvieran bastante experiencia en enfrentarse a un público e infringir las normas con delicadeza. Además, como sabía que Umbridge no iba a durar más que un suspiro, no perdió el tiempo en lo más mínimo – Me he sorprendido gratamente de lo bien que saben jugar. Es el equipo que Slytherin merece. Truncaremos las pretensiones de esos idiotas en menos de 20 minutos -.

Cuando Harry iba por los pasillos del tercer piso en busca del despacho de DAO, supo que no estaba solo… Desde la mañana era capaz de presentir que alguien se acercaba, y no sabía por qué… De todas maneras, eso no le sirvió de nada, porque fue perfectamente sorprendido por una mano menuda que lo agarró de la caperuza de la capa y lo haló hacia un pasillo solitario.

H- ¿Qué…? -.

- Cállate Potter -. Le ordenó una voz femenina. Harry volteó la cabeza y se topó cara a cara, con Lynn Kadyars. La joven se notaba muy complacida por ser quien tenía todas las piezas del ajedrez en sus manos.

H- ¿Necesitas algo? -. Inquirió fríamente.

L- ¿De ti? Nada. Pero tú sí que necesitas algo de mí -. Expuso con seguridad.

H- ¿Qué podría yo necesitar de una Slytherin como tú? -. Sonreía con arrogancia, y ya no lucía azorado. Lynn se notó por un segundo enojada, exasperada más bien.

L- Devolverte algo que has perdido, por ejemplo -.

H- ¿De qué estás hablando? -. Harry se comenzaba a enojar… Y Lynn también.

L- ¡¿Hay algo en tu cabecita Niño Que Vivió! -. Harry detuvo la mano que se acercaba a él, y la sostuvo fuertemente.

H- Sino hablas rápido, me voy a ir -.

L- Hablo de una persona que creo que se te perdió… El año pasado -. Harry le apretó aún más fuerte la muñeca. Lynn se liberó con un movimiento brusco. - ¿Qué te pasa? -.

H- No hables… De lo que no entiendes -.

L- ¿Crees que no lo entiendo?... Sé quien es, ¿quieres que te lo describa, Harry Potter? -. Repuso burlonamente. Para Lynn era un insulto del porte de una casa que se despreciaran sus habilidades. – Cabello corto, mirada perdida a ratos, más o menos de este alto -. Siguió puntualizando mientras elevaba una mano por sobre su cabeza varios centímetros -. Que el último día que pasó en esta tierra iba con una túnica oscura, larga y lisa… Me parece que su nombre era Sirius Black-.

H- ¿Cómo sabes con qué ropa iba en el día en que…? Se quedó callado de pronto. Lynn no tenía manera de saber con qué ropa iba su padrino el día en que desapareció, de no haberle visto… Kadyars supo que estaba en el momento indicado para seguir hablando.

L- Soy capaz de verlo -. Dijo como respondiendo a los pensamientos del moreno.

H- ¿Sabes? Déjame solo, vete -.

L- No puedes darme órdenes, Potter. Hoy me siento generosa y quiero hacer un trato contigo, claro, si tienes ganas de verlo tú también -.

H- No me gusta que juegues con esas cosas. Así que si esta es una de tus trastadas, te recomiendo que cierres la boca y des la media vuelta -.

L- Invocaré a ese hombre -. Continuó, como si no hubiese escuchado nada. – Si me explicas qué es eso de lo que tú y Agatha discutían frente a nosotros ayer… Lo del grupo-.

Y se suponía que no recordaría nada… Ahora sí Harry quería matar a Vane.

H- Vale. Si tantas ganas tienes de probarme que puedes hacer algo así, te diré todo lo que quieras saber sobre lo que Agatha y yo hablábamos -. Respondió en un tono incrédulo. Bien Lynn pudo imaginarse el atuendo de su padrino. Todos los magos de sangre pura suelen andar con túnicas oscuras y sin mayores adornos… Y también pudo adivinar que se había cortado el pelo… Y que ya no existía, que estaba en estado espiritual… O pudo averiguarlo, o escucharlo de labios de alguien más… Potter se dio la media vuelta y dejó a Kadyars sola, mientras una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que era bien difícil que Lynn hubiese "adivinado" algo como que Sirius se cortó el pelo, si muy pocos sabían apenas que estaba en Londres luego de escaparse de Azkabán.

Pero se sentía tan azorado que no quiso preguntar ni una sola cosa más, ni escucharla tampoco. Cambió el trayecto de su camino hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Lynn permitió que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más. De verdad era una bendición que Malfoy se hubiese llevado a Alexandra y a Blaise a un "entrenamiento secreto de Quiddicth"

L- Vale, como digas. Pero no te olvides que has hecho una promesa -.

2ª PARTE: Sábado

Ron- ¡Vamos Harry! -. Intentó animarle, pero nada parecía que le iba a quitar las ojeras del mal sueño del adolescente. No sólo era el hecho de que había dormido a saltos, sino el sueño que alcanzó a tener (que por cierto era bastante estúpido): Soñó que Virus estaba tras él y Lynn Kadyars le hacía burla porque él no era capaz de verlo, y ella sí… No tenía sentido, de todos modos, lo sucedido el día anterior. Esa niña simplemente no podía saber tantos detalles de Sirius, pero Harry había optado por una explicación bastante lógica y más "terrenal". Cuando Bellatrix y Sirius tuvieron su duelo, Lucius Malfoy también estaba allí, y como esa niña había pasado las Navidades con la adorable "familia"… Lo más seguro es que el padre de Draco lo haya proclamado a los cuatro vientos luego de que Voldemort lo sacó de Azkabán… Sólo la rabia y el odio consiguieron de Harry un poco de descanso, y esa mañana también lo habían guiado a la ducha, luego al desayuno (donde se tomó una poción que Hermione le dio para que espabilara) y finalmente al campo de Quiddicth. Allí estaba Draco con su gran sonrisa, tentándolo a tirarle todos los dientes a puñetazos. Granger se acercó a Ginny antes de que la pelirroja alcanzara el campo.

Ginny- Sí, lo vigilaré… Es extraño, nunca se comporta de esa manera cuando nos toca jugar -.

Nev- Anoche no quiso hablar con nadie… -. No debemos olvidar que para más remate, Remus se había ido, y no pudo hallar nada mejor que largarse mientras Harry no estaba en el castillo.

Her- Esto es culpa de Vane, seguro… -. Masculló, pero una visión le dulcificó inmediatamente la expresión en el rostro (a ella y a todo el club de fans). Raphael Lupin se veía "espectacular" en su uniforme de Quiddicth. Aunque la túnica le quedaba un poco larga, le amoldaba cómodamente los hombros, y le hacía ver muy gallardo, como un antiguo caballero con todas esas protecciones en los brazos y las piernas, sólo que este guerreo no iba en caballo blanco, sino en Nimbus 2000. Se escucharon algunos grititos de emoción y Lupin bajó la cabeza, cohibido. Granger se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, roja como un camarón

Her- Suerte -. Y echó a andar, pues Harry y Ron se acercaban y tomaban posición, frente a los Slytherins, de verde y plata…

Arriba, en las gradas, las cosas iban igual de tensas. Como todos saben, los maestros tienen la tribuna más alta, y Agatha no iba a perderse por nada del mundo un juego en el que una Bateadora tan buena como Shannon O'Keefe se presentara. Pa' desgracia de Snape, sólo había un sitio libre entre él y el final de la fila… Así que Agatha se sentó allí, con la cara llena de risa, como si nada hubiera pasado…

Ag- ¡Qué mal tiempo! -. Observó. Y en efecto, el cielo de tormenta era amenazante – Pero sé que nos irá bien… -. La mujer estaba dividida. Si le hubiesen hecho apostar, hubiera dicho que ganaba Slytherin, pero que Harry atrapaba la Snitch.

Así de dividida estaba.

Por un lado no quería que Gryffindor ganara, pues su casa era Slytherin, pero por otro, sólo quería que Draco fracasara como Capitán. Por eso no llevaba nada que delatara sus preferencias… Excepto, claro, su llamativo cabello verde. Las Ravenclaws nuevas llevaban una gran pancarta para apoyar a Ron, y Luna iba con su gorra, las cuatro obstaculizando la visión ajena. Los Slytherins, por tanto, hacían más bromas para su equipo y coreaba a todos pulmón una vieja canción.

_Weasley no atrapa las pelotas,_

_Por el aro se le cuelan todas._

_Por eso los Slytherins debemos cantar:_

_¡A Weasley vamos a coronar!_

- ¡Qué originalidad Slytherin! -. Exclamó Lavender Brown, harta del corito - ¡¿No les dan las neuronas para otro verso! -.

Madame Hooch miró a todos los jugadores y Harry notó en sus ojos el mismo brillo que se apoderaba de las pupilas de Oliver Word antes de cada partido: Definitivamente sería un gran partido.

H- Los capitanes, un paso al frente -. Harry esperaba que Ron se adelantase, sin embargo, él le cedió el puesto con una venia de su cabeza. Era su manera de disculparse por lo del día anterior. Así que, resuelto y con los ojos destellando de enojo, Harry Potter estrechó la mano de Draco el que sonrió muy complacido de ver odio en la tez de Gryffindor. La tensión se marcaba en las mandíbulas del moreno y contagió a los otros jugadores. Cuando Madame Hooch pitó, los siete se montaron en sus escobas y tomaron posición rápidamente, dispuestos a un duelo a muerte.

Como era de esperarse, también se estrenó un narrador. Dean Thomas se había hecho del Sonorus, algo interesante, considerando que llevaba una bufanda con los colores del West Ham United. Minerva estaba a su lado, más por costumbre, ya que el chico de sexto no iba a salir con las mismas de Lee Jordan.

_Weasley nació en un basurero_

_Se le va la Quaffle por el agujero…_

Dean- Hace frío, pero eso no parece amilanar el ímpetu de los jugadores -. Su voz titubeaba, pero al notar el muchacho que la profesora McGonagall asentía satisfecha, cobró más confianza. – Ron Weasley, Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, le lanza la Quaffle a Ginny Weasley, una de las nuevas cazadoras del equipo… -.

Los compañeros de Potter parecían cuchichear en las gradas, según lo que Harry pudo notar, aunque con el otro ojo estaba muy pendiente de los movimientos de Draco. A la de tres, los leones también comenzaron a cantar

_Se cuelan Quaffles por el agujero_

_No lo podemos evitar._

_Pero Ron se ha ganado su puesto_

_No lo tuvo que COMPRAR_

Si bien no todos escucharon la primera estrofa, Agatha sí que vio el cambio en Severus. Se le contrajo la cara en un espasmo de rabia, y rápidamente le saltó la vena de la frente. Vane escuchó sólo el verso final, de modo que se inclinó cortésmente hacia Severus para preguntar.

Ag- ¿De quién hablan? -.

En serio, Snape estuvo a punto de ponerle una Cruciatas.

Dean- Dennis Creevey ha lanzado la Bludger a Nott, quien la esquiva magistralmente… O'Keefe se la pasa a Pórtland… La Quaffle sigue en posesión de Gryffindor, Lupin busca su posibilidad de anotación, la Bludger regresa a Lioncurt nuevamente… -.

Raphael iba muy seguro. La Bludger que Pórtland replicó hacia su escoba no le dio ni de broma. En manos de 10 segundos estaba frente al Guardián de Slytherin, un chico de séptimo curso llamado Damián L'Noir.

D- ¿Pensando en que el sobrino del licántropo anotará? -. Le preguntó burlonamente – No lo va a lograr, Harry… Mi Guardián es infranqueable -.

H- Ojalá tu bocota también fuera así -. Comentó – No hables antes de que las cosas sucedan -.

D- Mmmmh! ¿Por qué no miras? -.

Damián fijó por un instante sus ojos en los del rubio, y entonces Harry pudo ver un movimiento que no cualquier ser humano es capaz de hacer tan delicadamente… Raphael ya estaba a distancia de tiro y empezaba a tomar posición mientras sus compañeros entretenían a los rivales, dejando a Ron solo en su zona de marcación. Una Bludger perdida se acercó a Colin, quien se la lanzó a Alexandra Side para que no siguiera jodiendo…

Harry se quedó parado al lado de Draco, observando. Apenas sí le sabía el nombre al chico de séptimo que cuidaba los aros de Slytherin. El muchacho en cuestión era prodigiosamente alto (1, 70 y sabrá Dios cuánto) y notábase muy fuerte. Se vestía de forma especial, con un moño al lado derecho de su cabeza, una colita coqueta sujeta con un enorme elástico y una bufanda que le tapaba parte del mentón varonil y suave. Lo que llamó la atención de Harry fue la peculiar chapita que llevaba en la bufanda. (Este… Harry no lo sabía, pero la chapita era de X- de Clamp ). Damián se veía muy seguro y Raphael buscó sus debilidades en silencio… A la derecha… L'Noir no cuidaba el flanco derecho… Y allá se dirigió con la Quaffle… La escoba de Damián aceleró y el joven detuvo la bola con una sola mano. Sonreía malévolamente, al igual que Draco Malfoy. Luego de ese movimiento espectacular, que fue vitoreado de capitán a paje, Damián avanzó algunos metros con su escoba, aparentemente para realizar un tiro libre y Raphael se puso listo: Lo acababan de humillar, y habría de anotar 10 puntos para Gryffindor, así le costara brazos y piernas. La ira de Lupin aumentó cuando notó que Ron se burlaba de él con los ojos y una risita.

D- No te vayas... – Susurró, tomando a Harry de un brazo – porque todavía falta la mejor parte -.

¿La mejor parte? Luego de esa atajada, Potter ya no creía en nada más impresionante.

Anne Portland y Shannon O'Keefe no se hallaban ni remotamente preocupadas del juego de L'Noir, pues tenían su propio duelo personal con los hermanos Creevey.Los muy condenados eran nuevos en los juegos éstos, pero sabían defenderse muy bien. Ahora, las Slytherins no permitían que los Cazadores de Gryffindor (a excepción de Raphael) movieran un solo músculo… Y para dolor de panza de Agatha, las dos chiquillas parecían llevarse maravillosamente sobre sus escobas.

Ron- Dennis! Muévete! No estamos de día de campo -. El menor de los Creevey se veía nervioso y a punto del colapso nervioso; eso le ponía bien propenso a caer en errores, como de pronto, le ocurrió. Shannon estaba más o menos cerca de Ron Weasley, muy concentrada en buscar el hueco preciso en la defensa para deshacerse de los bateadores enemigos. Como bien habrán de saber, los Slytherins se tomaban este partido demasiado en serio…

Damián y Raphael, por otro lado se miraban tan rápido que no pudieron saber lo que el otro pensaba, pero era lo de manos.

Damián - ¿Crees que vas a detenernos? -. Y sin que el otro tuviera lugar a reaccionar, lanzó la Quaffle…

Ag- ¡Dios! –

Dean- ¿Lo han visto también?... -. Soltó una buena palabrota cuando la profesora McGonagall lo conminó a hablar nuevamente - ¡Slytherin ha anotado 10 puntos, aunque no lo crean… -. Las serpientes se pusieron de pie, gritando y cantando a Weasley Vamos a Coronar como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Snape parecía muy satisfecho, pero en el equipo no se preocuparon de ello. Shannon lanzó la Bludger de inmediato hacia L'Noir el que la hizo rebotar con una maniobra rápida y la bola de dio de lleno a Lupin en el pecho. El jugador de Gryffindor se fue en picada hacia el piso, sin que nadie casi se diera cuenta, porque Ron tenía un show bastante entretenido en el poste de gol, discutiendo con Madame Hooch sobre la validez de que un Guardián pudiera hacer una anotación de campo completo.

Y Harry se quedó parado, incapaz de reaccionar.

H- ¡Eso fue trampa! -.

D- ¿Y? ¿Puedes probarlo?- Dijo sonriendo y mirando a Harry, ambos excesivamente cerca - Allí va la Snitch. Creo que es momento de que nos ocupemos de nuestros propios asuntos, ¿no? -. Y tocándole una oreja con la mano a modo de burla, se marchó en su escoba.

Potter no podía entenderlo. ¡A vista y paciencia de todos! Raphael ya se había estabilizado, y cuando el Niño Que Vivió intentó socorrerlo, le hizo una morisqueta para que ni pensara en acercarse. Este era un asunto entre Damián L'Noir y él.

Ginny fue la primera en atajar la Quaffle de su hermano (Madame Hooch había validado el punto, aunque los Gryffindors se mordieran los nudillos de rabia) y corrió hacia el aro de Slytherin casi sin que nadie pudiera intervenir… Y digo casi, porque Alexandra se puso lista y logró empujarla a tiempo para apropiarse de la bola, y correr nuevamente hacia el aro de Gryffindor. Ron estaba muy rabioso, y de inmediato salió a contener el tiro… Para fortuna de los leones, logró atraparla.

Pero las cosas no fueron igual durante el resto del partido. Raphael estaba rabioso y eso lo llevó a lucirse más de lo necesario (de lo prudente, ejem). Los Gryffindors dedicaban su atención completamente a él, sin notar que Ron estaba más furioso que nunca, replicando los ataques pronunciados de los demás Slytherins.

Harry y Draco aún continuaban juntos, esperando algo...

Un destello dorado.

Shannon había lanzado una Bludger directamente a Potter, pero Dennis fue más rápido y evitó que la bola impactara al moreno. Cuando volvió a concentrarse, Draco ya estaba tras la dorada Snitch, y lo que era peor...

LA VEÍA

Si, el Señor Draco nulo-en-Quidditch-y-aterrizo-de-culo Malfoy se había cambiado drásticamente el mote a Si-Puedo-ver–la –Snitch Malfoy.

Y parecía seriamente decidido a agregar –y-agarré-la-puta-bola-sólo-para-humillarte

De inmediato Potter se lanzó tras él, sintiéndose un completo estúpido.

Le había dado una oportunidad de sellar el partido.

Damián la había tomado personal contra Ron, y lanzaba siempre a tiro de gol. Como estaba permitido... Los otros chicos seguían sus órdenes, permitiéndole a Draco moverse con total autonomía, librado de dirigir al grupo de Slytherins, que para entonces, ya marcaban 160 puntos a Gryffindor. Dean Thomas había olvidado su inglesa cortesía, para transformarse en un digno clon de Lee Jordan, describiendo las jugadas con una solidez y lucidez dignas del mejor comentarista. Los Gryffindors se habían olvidado de la canción de Draco, pero cuando notaron que Harry estaba en problemas (y por lo tanto, todo el equipo también) volvieron a corearla con la esperanza de distraer a Malfoy, y así darle una oportunidad a Harry de poder atrapar la Snitch. Si Slytherin marcaba nuevamente, sería imposible salvar el partido. Por lo menos, empatando había una oportunidad.

Ag- Está demasiado bueno... No podré darle a Juliette la descripción que aguardaba... Se mostrará muy complacida al ver lo que está pasando- Agatha sacó a los diez minutos de partido una cámara Muggle de esas de vídeo, y como la había adaptado, grababa todo. Parecía de esos camarógrafos de la tele, molestando a Severus cada vez que tenía que moverse para obtener una mejor imagen de las jugadas.

Sev- Deja de moverte Vane -.

Ag- ¡Vamos Sev! Esto es digno de guardarse y preservarse para los anales del Quiddicth... Te daré una copia... ¡Vamos Shann! ¡Esos Creevey no saben lo que es un Bateador de verdad! -. De todas maneras, la joven no quiso molestar a Snape, y se subió a la punta de la gradas para poder seguir grabando en paz.

Se largó a llover y Harry se puso los protectores. Corría un fuerte viento, que le molestaba al enredársele la capa en la Saeta de Fuego, pero no permitía que eso le hiciera mayores problemas. La Snitch se perdió, y aprovechó ése momento para quitarse la túnica y tirarla al piso. Los muchachos que miraban en los escalones comenzaron a cubrirse del agua, asustados, pues empezaron a escucharse algunos truenos.

Alex- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se larga a llover? -.

Damián - ¡Es lo de menos Side! ¡Debes anotar otra vez! ¡O'Keefe, la Bludger! -.

Draco- ¡Qué sexy! ¿Se supone que atraparás la Snitch si te quedas desnudo, Potter? -.

H- ¡Cállate Malfoy!... No vas a atrapar esa bola -.

D- AH! ¿En serio? Me parece que estás un poco equivocado -. Y puso a cien su Nimbus 2001 para ir tras la dorada pelotita que aleteaba unos cien metros arriba.

Ron sudaba helado, y eso no le ayudaba con la concentración. Amén de no poder atrapar las bolas, que iban con una fuerza sobrehumana, no podía dejar de fijarse en Raphael Lupin, que se burlaba de su arrogancia demostrando su valía en el campo de juego. Shannon O'Keefe y Anne Portland le estaban dando serios dolores de cabeza, y ya le habían llegado incontables Bludgerazos, que le tenían débil los brazos... Lo más humillante para él, sin duda, era que una chica de cuarto como Justinne de Lioncurt, que se veía tan dulce y delicada se revelase como una fierecilla, y le halla anotado solita 70 puntos.

Había pasado una hora y media desde el pitido de Madame Hooch, y el partido había exigido mucho de todos los jugadores... Tanto Slytherins como Gryffindors hallábanse agotados. Por eso sólo aguardaban a que uno de los dos Seekers agarrara luego a puta bola para irse a comer y dormir hasta la otra semana.

Draco y Harry ascendieron varios metros más. Abajo quedaba el bullicio del público... Estaban solos, destacándose apenas contra las nubes y algunos rayos que iluminaban el oscuro cielo...

Sólo ellos dos...

(Pero como no si iban a dar, se preocuparon de la Snitch (lo siento es la influencia de Mary Sue, no sé por qué la leo tan compulsivamente...))

Harry se dedicó a mirar hacia las alturas, buscando el destello, cuando la bolita no se hizo esperar... Voló a su lado un nanosegundo, y luego se alejó, burlona, sin duda alguna.

Raph- ¡Cuida ese aro con tu vida Weasley! ¡Si Potter atrapa la Snitch habremos empatado al menos! –

Ron- ¡Cierra tu bocota! -.

Gin- ¡Cuidado! -. Side había hecho un tiro, pero Ron consiguió atraparla. Se la lanzó a su hermana, que desapareció de inmediato, hacia el campo de anotación de Slytherin.

Draco se lanzó tras la bola, poniéndose a la par con Harry. El moreno estaba furioso, y se dijo que sino atrapaba la Snitch y Gryffindor ganaba, se retiraba del Quidditch escolar. ¡¿Cómo Malfoy se había vuelto tan bueno! ¡¿Cuándo!

Sólo quería patearle el culo a ese rubio maraco.

Por otro lado, el heredero Malfoy parecía estarlo pasando en grande. El Parshitel se pegaba a su pecho, dándole más energía que nunca. En mucho tiempo había estado tan despierto, tan alerta... La Snitch iba en cámara lenta, y él la dejaba pasar, molestando a Harry. Le encantaba verlo acosado, perseguido por algo... Por el tiempo, por la ligereza... Por la presión... Slytherin estaba "apaleando" a Gryffindor, como en los viejos tiempos... 160 contra 000, y contando...

Fuuuummm!

La inquieta criaturita dio un giro de 180º, dirigiéndose hacia Draco. Harry, obviamente casi chocó contra el rubio, que por un pelo logró salirse a un lado.

Y salió tras los dos.

Raphael había tomado la Quaffle y se acercaba para terminar de una buena vez ese duelo con Damián L'Noir. El chico se veía de lo más tranquilo, aún cuando las Bludgers no podían detener el excelente juego que llevaban Ginny y él...

El público en las gradas no se quedaba en paz. Gritaban y hacían de todo para molestar a los jugadores del equipo contrario, desde cantar hasta meterse con las madres de Raimundo-Y-Todo-El-Mundo

H- No lo voy a permitir... -.

D- Lo veremos Potter... -.

H- Jódete Malfoy -.

D- Jódeme tú, si eres tan bueno -. Cada frase de los muchachos iba a acompañada de empujones y agarrones de ropa. La batalla era a muerte y la Snitch iba de lo más Happy y distendida en un vuelo de vértigo hacia el suelo, muy incómoda de esos tíos que eran mejores dándose piñas que siguiéndola.

H- ¿Quieres que te joda? -.

D- Si tienes lo que se necesita, gana este duelo -.

Ya estaban a la altura del campo de juego, y como pasaron cuales bólidos entre los demás chicos, L'Noir aprovechó e hizo uno de sus movimientos maestros, lanzándole la Quaffle a Justinne de Lioncurt. Ginny le hizo una falta que Hooch no alcanzó a ver porque los Seekers casi la atropellaron y se quedó con la bola. Era ahora o nunca. Todos confiaban en que Harry lograría atrapar la Snitch, y por eso, todo el esfuerzo se concentraba sólo en anotar un punto... Los bateadores y los cazadores se lanzaron en masa contra L'Noir, con un encono que era bastante difícil de aguantar. Shannon le dio en la cabeza con la Bludger a Ginny, y esta cayó al suelo. Katie Bell se las tuvo que ver con las Slytherins, mientras Raphael protegía la Quaffle de Side, Lioncurt, y las Bludgers. Dennis devolvió una de las bolas la que le dio a Alexandra en una pierna y el Guardián de Slytherin se puso alerta.

Finalmente Justinne intentó arrebatarle la bola a Raphael, y como éste andaba de malas pulgas, se contentó con darle un fuerte manotazo (que no pasó desapercibido para los Slytherins) para quitársela de encima y lanzar la bola...

Milimétricamente sincronizados, Harry y Draco estiraron las manos para tocar el preciado trofeo. El público se calló de pronto, haciendo el silencio doloroso con esos truenos de fondo y el agua que no paraba de caer. Por eso no se dieron cuenta de que se iban contra una de las decoraciones del campo (esas de las pelis) y chocaban de repente contra el escudo de Hufflepuff...

Todo fue una mezcolanza de brazos y piernas, la cabeza de Harry dándose contra el estómago de Malfoy y sus manos en una obstinada lucha por aferrar aquello que se debatía entre ellas. El rubio le mandó una patada fuertísima a su rival, antes de darse con la escoba en un lado de la cara...

Se precipitaron al pasto del campo y quedaron embarrados la cabeza de Harry apoyada en un hombro de Draco, el cuerpo sin capa despatarrado sobre el verde y el negro, manchados, moreteados y jadeantes., las escobas a un paso de la destrucción cayendo sobre la cabeza de Potter...

Y el silencio fue roto por un nuevo trueno y la algarabía del público...

El moreno había perdido las gafas en alguna parte pero notó que el borrón que saltaba obstruyendo su escasa visión era rojo y dorado...

Raphael se había lucido, batiendo a Damián L'Noir (que estaba atontado por un pelotazo en plena cara) y anotando limpiamente justo un poquito antes de que madame Hooch notara que Harry tenía aprisionada la Snitch en la mano y Draco se la intentaba quitar...

PIIIIIIIIIII!

Y

BUUUUMMMM

La esfera dorada les reventó a los dos adolescentes encima, dejándolos llenos de un polvillo negro

A Harry no le importó que la multitud lo sacara de los brazos de Draco, que todos le gritaran en los oídos de los cuales un puto pitido se había apoderado. No se fijó en la cara de derrota de Ron, ni en que algunas chicas lo manoseaban más de lo necesario para ponerlo de pie...

Aunque hubiese perdido las gafas y no viera una puñetera mierda, le había ganado a Draco, a un Draco que no conocía...

Eso lo hacía feliz

Pero entonces podría jurar que escuchó un murmullo a sus espaldas...

"Cuídate Potter... Este es sólo un juego. Fuera de él no eres más que un niñato bobo y temeroso"

Cuando volteó sólo puedo ver que un tiznado Draco se acercaba a una llorosa Justinne y le tocaba con cariño la mejilla lastimada por el manotazo de Raphael.

La cuenta final...

Gryffindor: 170

Slytherin: 160


	48. 46

46

Desde el Velo

(RIDDLE)

Si a Ron se le caía la cara de vergüenza, luego de traspasar la puerta de acceso al castillo, le hervía de rabia. Nada más mover las pesadas hojas, un cubo MUGGLE de agua con algunos "añadidos" le cayó encima...

Como si ya no estuviera bastante mojado, y sucio

No le quedó de otra más que subir directamente a la torre para quitarse la de cáscaras podridas y otras cosas imposibles de identificar. Raphael intentaba huir de las fans de cuarto año que querían darle el "Abrazo de gratitud" con Hermione agarrada de una mano y Harry ya quería bajarse de los hombros de Thomas y Neville, que gritaban con los demás, cosa que logró cuando Uther Green y Madame Pomfrey se los arrebataron a los Gryffindors para llevarlo a la enfermería e ir a por los demás.

Como resultado final, casi los dos equipos completos terminaron en la enfermería, víctimas de raspones, contusiones, cansancio, ganas de vomitar y un cuanto hay. Más parecían heridos de guerra que jugadores de Quidditch

Por eso no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a la enfermera cuando Madame Hooch fue a felicitarlos y a avisarles que la profesora Vane lo tenía casi todo grabado por si querían revisarlo.

MP- ¿Deporte¡Casi se matan estos niños! Yo no entiendo ¡Me van a matar de los nervios! -.

Los Slytherins lucían bastante tristes. No era que hubiesen perdido. Habían decepcionado a Draco. Por ello Damián L'Noir se paró de la camilla y dijo muy de malos modales que no necesitaba enfermera alguna, que se podía atender perfectamente solito, y que lo dejaran en paz.

Ya para la hora de la cena, casi todos habían salido de la enfermería... Excepto Harry, que había aguardado pacientemente a que curaran a los demás, para que Uther le ayudara con sus magulladuras, cardenales y chichones varios. No había dejado que madame Pomfrey lo atendiera, porque ya estaba bien harto de su perorata.

MP- Tu papá era igualito... Sino se quebraba algo durante un partido no estaba satisfecho... ¡Si incluso se ponía a hacer duelos personales contra los de Slytherin¡Inconscientes!... Los dos son cortados con el mismo molde... -. Se fue mascullando hasta su despacho. Uther sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Uth- Ya no tengo nada qué decirte... Madame Pomfrey me quitó todos los argumentos -. Comentó en son de broma. Harry se rió, aunque le dolían las costillas. – A ver, quítate esa ropa mojada... tengo que ponerte las pomadas. En diez minutos te prometo que estarás como nuevo -. Con una esponjita, Uther le fue quitando todo el barro al Niño que vivió. Estaba helado y Potter no pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel al contacto con el ambiente y con la tibieza de la esponja en sí.

Uth- Fue un gran partido el de hoy -. Le dijo con ternura, mientras limpiaba su espalda – Es una lata que se haya largado a llover -.

H- Mhhh... -. Dejó escapar perezosamente el moreno. Se sentía muy cómodo. Echaba de menos que alguien le tratara con tanta delicadeza y atención.

Su semana había sido de perros, se peleó con Agatha y notó que amigos no tenía, sino seguidores... Se sentía un poco solito, y el Medimago no sólo le daba medicinas, o lo limpiaba de su "mini batalla"...

H- Gracias -.

Uth- De nada. Es mi trabajo -. Replicó, aguardando tras la cortina a que Harry se pusiera ropa interior seca antes de seguir.

H- No es por eso -. Siguió, corriendo la cortinilla, para que el joven le viera las piernas masacradas – Es por todo... Protegerme cuando tuve la visión no era parte de tu trabajo. Evitaste que dijera la... Profecía. Me protegiste con tu magia, por eso te doy las gracias -.

Uth- Era lo menos que podía hacer... -. Se quedó callado cuando Harry le acarició la cara. No tenía que decir nada.

Nada más que...

Uth- Te aprecio mucho -.

Harry sonrió en respuesta.

H- Lo sé... -.

El Gran Salón comenzó a llenarse rápidamente cuando Potter hizo acto de presencia. Él y Lupin habían salvado el día, pero eso los de su casa los aplaudieron cuando los vieron llegar. Respetuosamente, todos aguardaban a que Albus Dumbledore les hiciera la venia para sentarse, y así comenzar a comer. Tal vez era sólo un partido, no las finales, pero la algarabía era de fin de campeonato. El rival no pudo ser más complicado y todo se decidió en el último instante.

En la mesa de profesores, Snape estaba furioso, a punto de pegarle a alguien. No podía creer que el triunfo se les haya escapado de las manos tan fácil... Draco tenía herido de muerte su orgullo y se había encerrado en su cuarto para no hablar con nadie. Sólo dejó que la niña Lioncurt estuviera a su lado.

Severus recordó que él también dejaba que sólo Laurent le acompañara cuando era derrotado por James Potter.

Albus hizo su venia y Snape ya iba a sentarse cuando...

Ag- ¡NO! -. La mujer lo agarró de un brazo.

Ahora sí te mato

Sev- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -.

Ag- Te salvo de las leyes de Newton... -. Retrucó como si eso fuera de todos los días –Y del ridículo. Mira -. En efecto, los chiquillos se habían sentado y...

Pataplum!

Todos cayeron al piso, al ceder las bancas... Y no sólo era en las mesas de las Cuatro Casas...

Flitwick fue el que lejos dio más risa. Quedó pataleando en el piso, como una de esas cucarachas que están de espaldas. Lo bueno fue que cayó sobre sus innumerables cojines para verse más alto. Severus se puso pálido cuado vio que los demás (incluido Dumbledore) fueron a dar al piso...

Todos, menos Agatha y él.

Ag- Y Ahora... -.

Minerva se puso de pie, y luego de ayudar a Dumbledore (que se sobaba la cola) gritó.

M- KADYARS! -.

Ag- Serán como 1000 puntos menos para tu Casa, Sevvie -.

Y satisfecha, dejó el Gran Salón. Estaba cansada y quería despachar la carta para July antes de irse a dormir.

Snape sólo quería matarla

Otra vez lo había salvado del bochorno, como en la época de colegio.

Am, Lynn, obviamente no estaba allí.

Harry decidió que lo mejor era largarse a su cuarto antes de que los demás chicos dejaran de buscar a Kadyars para acriminarse con ella convenientemente.

H- Kadyars! -.

Lynn- Sí sé que me llamo así, no lo repitas -. Le dijo de lo más amistosa.

H- ¿Qué quieres? -.

Lynn- Hay algo que no convenimos ayer -.

H- ¿Ayer? -.

L- Parece que te dieron duro en el partido, Potter. ¿Cuándo quieres que invoque a tu presencia? -. Lo pilló tan de sorpresa, que sólo atinó a decir:

H- Antes del martes -.

L- Entonces, mañana a las 12 en el vestíbulo -.

Y se fue, como si medio Hogwarts no estuviera clamando por su cabeza y puntos menos para Slytherin.

D- Fue mi culpa -. El joven Slytherin se caló la bufanda hasta las orejas – Dejé pasar ese punto -.

Drac- No. Tu trabajo fue impecable -. Replicó Malfoy. Estaban afuera, dejando que la lluvia los mojara otra vez, muy lejos del bullicio de la cena – No me has decepcionado -. El muchacho de ojos verdes sobrepasaba con MUCHO al aristócrata, pero se portaba como un niño – Ni siquiera lo digas L'Noir. Para mí eres tan valioso como siempre. Sigues aquí por mí, y esto no es nada comparado con lo que me traigo entre manos... Y quiero que me ayudes -.

D- Muy bien -. La espada de pirata corsario hizo un ligero chasquido metálico al chocar con su vaina contra la pierna del Slytherin.

Drac- Ven -. Y se perdieron por el sendero al Bosque Prohibido.

DOMINGO

(Por la noche)

Obviando la cara de seis Kilómetros de Snape, y a Agatha pululando cerca de Hermione (porque obviamente ella tendría la primera copia del vídeo para ver a placer en las vacaciones, y se lo iba a ganar al fans club del cuarto curso) el día había sido completa y absolutamente tranquilo. Harry se había quedado en la Sala Común, leyendo algunos libros y mirando la lluvia caer a través de los ventanales, abstraído. Pensando en lo que Draco le había dicho, y en el poema que recibió tanto tiempo atrás.

"Cuídate Potter... Este es sólo un juego. Fuera de él no eres más que un niñato bobo y temeroso"

Después de todo, era algo inevitable, como el agua mojando los vidrios frente a él.

Draco era un Malfoy, y maldita sea, lo demostraba a la menor provocación.

Como un zombi, sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, a las 11:30 se puso la capa invisible y bajó al vestíbulo. Lynn lo aguardaba y no se dijeron nada, avanzando tomados de la mano hasta el Bosque Prohibido, sus pasos ligeros y silenciosos, protegidos por algo, según pudo notar el muchacho, como en trance. No estaba pensando en nada, su tristeza por Draco era casi invalidante...

L- Bien. Ya llegamos-. Habían caminado casi por una hora entera, a través de espesos árboles, cuyo sendero Potter jamás reconocería, ni a la luz del día. Todo estaba preparado, y sólo faltaba la sangre para iniciar el rito.

Kadyars le soltó la mano a Harry, preocupándose de poner un muy buen hechizo de protección. La operación sería de lo más delicada, y no podía permitirse que nadie interfiriera. Sombra se puso a la orden, y se fue a dar una vuelta para espantar a las criaturas intrusas. Ya cuando Harry estuvo en el círculo de luz tenue que le rodeaba, la chica se dio a su tarea. Con calma sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña cuchilla, con la que se abrió una herida en la muñeca derecha. Harry la observaba, comprendiendo entonces lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como fascinado, hechizado.

Kadyars trazó en el suelo pequeños segmentos ensangrentados, formando los contornos de un sello mágico, la estrella de cinco puntas...

L- No tendrás mucho rato... Y mide tu fuerza, no desgastes el tiempo abrazándolo ¿te parece? -. Fue lo último que dijo antes de sumirse en su letanía de invocación.

_**ADONAI, ADONAI...**_

_**TAT SABITUR VARENYAM**_

_**BHARGO DEBASYA DHAMAHI**_

La tenue luz que rodeaba a la Slytherin comenzó a condensarse, a hacerse casi tangible... Gracias a las clases de Agatha, Potter supo, sin lugar a dudas, que aquella no era solamente la energía mágica de Lynn, sino también parte de su propia vida...

_**DHIYO YO NASH PRACHODAYAT**_

_**EU NEVOI TAN FORTA**_

Los cabellos negros sumíanse en una opalescencia exquisita, en tanto la voz se hacía cada vez más y más tenue... Para alguien que mirara sin mucha atención, la joven estaba desapareciendo lentamente, rodeada por pequeños destellos, como de luciérnagas alzando el vuelo sólo para cuidarla...

_**EU INVOCA TAN SCEPTRU**_

_**ACEST ES MEI CERERE**_

Y ante los ojos desorbitados de Harry, su rostro cincelado en pura incredulidad, él comenzó a materializarse

_**ACEST ES MEI SECUENTA**_

_**IN LESNIRE IN ACEST INVOCATIE**_

La motitas de luz se alejaban de Lynn y se condensaban frente a Harry, creando una forma tangible... Un cuerpo "Real"...

El cuerpo de Sirius Black.

Potter jamás supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, arrodillado y esperando, sin preocuparse de las piedras que se enterraba en las rodillas, o del frío que empezaba a hacer, del cielo amenazando con una lluvia tan tupida como la del partido de Quidditch... Lo único que sabía era que debería estar soñando, y no quería soñar... Tenía que ser verdad, pero su cuerpo no le respondía...

Completamente paralizado.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Sirius Black fue visible plenamente. Llevaba la misma ropa que Lynn le había visto, y parecía tan desconcertado de estar allí, como el mismo Potter. De pie, y mirando a todos lados, sus ojos azules se toparon con los de su ahijado, y entonces abrió la boca... De ella salió una voz a sacudones, como si su dueño hubiese olvidado qué era hablar. Las palabras le salían un poco raras, pero se entendían.

S- ¿Qué... Significa... Esto? -. Sin acordarse de lo que muchacha le había advertido, Harry se le echó al cuello a su padrino, casi llorando. Si era un sueño, de lo más cómodo se quedaba en él encerrado por siempre. Su felicidad era abismal, demasiada...

H- Dime que es verdad... Que te estoy abrazando de verdad... -.

S- Sí... -. Replicó confundido – Pero no entiendo... -.

H- Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver, Sirius... Cuando atravesaste ese velo... -.

S- Yo también pensé lo mismo... Pero estoy vivo, lo sabía... Estoy vivo... ¿Y Moony? -. Inquirió de inmediato - ¿Dónde está, quiero verlo. No estaré por mucho tiempo acá -.

H- Están haciendo esto por mí a escondidas... Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, de hecho, ni yo sé dónde estoy -. El joven no sabía ni qué decir. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para hilar comentarios normales. Black se notaba muy cansado, su piel era muy pálida, como la de un muerto, aunque rodeada de una leve iridiscencia, y sin embargo... Era tangible, no se trataba de un fantasma. Siguió abrazándolo, para evitar que se le fuera a escapar... La visión que había tenido con Remus regresó a su cabeza, todo era muy precipitado... – No sabes lo que te he necesitado... Padrino, lo siento, lo siento tanto, no quería que nada te sucediera, pero soy tan impulsivo... -.

S- YA... No es tu culpa, no tenías por qué saber... La culpa fue mía, por no advertirte de nada... -. Harry sabía que el tiempo era precioso, y respiró hondo para no llorar, porque se vería muy mal delante de su padrino.

H- ¿Dónde estás¿Qué sucedió luego de que atravesaste el velo? -.

S- Aún estoy allá. Es un lugar donde no posees un cuerpo, donde no puedes hablar... Pero no importa... Aguardo a que oportunidades de salir, como ésta, se den y me aprovecho... Aún puedo verlos, aún puedo decir que estoy con vida -.

H- ¿Cómo? -. La presencia luminosa se rió. Era cierto. Harry no manejaba ni media palabra sobre el velo.

S- Moony no está aquí, pero él seguramente podrá explicártelo con palabras más sencillas. Lo que digo, es que no poseo un cuerpo, y por eso no puedo regresar del velo: No puedo atravesarlo. Sin embargo, hay veces en que el velo se abre y una parte de mi puede salir, pero no por mucho tiempo, tengo que volver antes de quedarme fuera, en este mundo, y desaparecer -.

H- Pero ahora... -.

S- Bueno, es que ahora mismo andaba vagando por acá... Pero dime qué ha sucedido. Sé muy poco, en realidad, ni una sola cosa. Cuando estoy aquí, es como sino escuchara ni viera nada -. Nervioso, Harry obedeció. Hablaba rapidísimo, sabiendo que podría invocar a su padrino otra vez, que Nick le había dicho la verdad: Una persona viva no puede regresar de la muerte. Black estaba prisionero otra vez, pero su cárcel podría ser burlada. Habló de su recelo contra Dumbledore, del dolor de Remus, de los alumnos nuevos... En 20 minutos, le habló de todo fugazmente, deteniéndose lo bastante en los detalles para cuidar sus nervios.

H- No te preocupes. Te sacaremos de alguna manera. A Agatha se le ocurrirá algo, me va a ayudar -. Cuando mencionó a la profesora, Sirius le puso una cara capaz de darle susto a Voldemort sin ninguna dificultad.

S- No vuelvas a hablar con esa mujer -. Le dijo de pronto.

H- ¿Qué? -.

S- Te lo suplico: No dejes que esa mujer vuelva a hablarte, y no sigas ninguno de sus consejos, no recibas nada de sus manos... Ni siquiera la mires -.

H- Bueno... -. Asintió. De todas maneras, se acababa de acordar que estaba enojado con ella.

L- Basta... -. Susurró la joven. Esa era la señal. Sirius y Harry se despidieron, no sin que Potter notara que al animago le costaba mucho no mencionar a Vane, pues quería saber si Harry había recuperado el anillo o no. En algún momento, Black había comentado que podía escuchar de alguna manera lo que Harry le decía al espejo, y que por favor, siguiera hablándole... Que aunque él no le respondiera, estaba allí, que lo amaba tanto como a Remus, y que ya verían la forma de volver a verse... Aunque nunca volvieran a tocarse como esa noche. Lynn comenzó a invocar algunos conjuros, y muy pronto el padrino de Harry había desaparecido. El joven tomó en sus brazos a la Slytherin, al notar que la muchacha no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie por su propia cuenta. Le estaba enormemente agradecido. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?... ¿Acaso estaría de acuerdo con Agatha¿No sería una trampa? Daba igual... Sirius sabía, y era más importante, a pesar de que su actitud para con Vane molestaba un tanto al moreno. ¿Sirius no había hablado a través de los sueños de la maestra? Si ella había logrado los primeros contactos entre Harry y él, si ella había llevado cada mensaje de Black desde su encierro ¿No debería estar agradecido?... También habían hablado de Margaret, y Sirius fue tajante al respecto: Cuando había estado en Azkabán no había perdido la memoria, y podría dar firmado ante notario que esa niña hija suya no era... A lo mejor una pariente...

Luego de conducir a Lynn a las mazmorras, seguidos ambos muy de cerca por la invisible presencia de Sombra, Potter se deslizó silenciosamente hasta su torre, sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de que le dolían los músculos de la cara. Si era un sueño, que no se acabara...

Así, eran las tres de la mañana cuando se metió debajo de las colchas abrigadoras, mientras finalmente se largaba a llover afuera.

El día lunes la clase de DAO había sido de lo más extraña. Agatha llegó antes de tiempo, como siempre, pero estaba muy mal. La pobre ni siquiera había podido cambiar el color de su cabello, por lo que los recibió a todos con su pelo Malfoy. Harry pudo notarlo con todos los demás cuando la miró a los ojos: Había somnolencia en su rostro, y un gran cansancio, como si hubiese estado una semana completa sin dormir. Lynn Kadyars suponía por qué ella estaba así, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Y esperaba que Potter tampoco abriera la boca.

Con desilusión, los chicos tomaron asiento en sus pupitres, que habían regresado. Ese día las clases serían de lo más rutinarias.

Ag- Sólo... Sólo tomen cada uno un libro de los que tengo en el escritorio y hagan apuntes de las páginas 568 a la 593. Y por lo que más quieran, no metan ruido alguno. De lo contrario les quitaré 100 puntos por cada gracia -. Eso fue bastante. Los Slytherins no estaban para perder puntos, luego de su derrota por muy poco ante Gryffindor. Y los leones, por otra parte se comenzaban a preocupar. No eran esas actitudes propias de Agatha Vane. Hermione tuvo que reprimir toda su curiosidad, y meterse en el interesante mundo de las armas mágicas, o _fetiches_, como les decían los hombres lobo.

Vane sentía que cargaba a la espalda una pesada roca. Desde la noche anterior se sentía así de mal, y ni la poción de Thomas le había reanimado, ni mucho menos le había arrebatado la mirada perdida. Lo único que quería la mujer era echarse a dormir por 100 años, y no despertar hasta verse reestablecida. Pero no podía. Y la enemistad con Severus le hacía imposible pedir una poción más fuerte para tener los ojos abiertos. Ahora la habitación completa no era más que un borrón para ella. Los ruidos de las hojas al pasarse o de las plumas rasgando el pergamino le llegaban amortiguados, y daba gracias a Dios porque su clase se sintiera lo bastante preocupada como para no perturbarla...

Poco a poco, Vane fue sumiéndose en un sueño benevolente, y tibio... Se acomodó en el escritorio del profesor, para gran temor de Shannon, que no la perdía de vista por sobre su libro. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? Si el día anterior se veía tan llena de energía como siempre...

Draco tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima. Su Parshitel se sentía muy caliente, pero la tela que había entre el objeto y su piel impedía que ésta se quemase... Alguna magia extraña los rodeaba, y era devorada por el objeto; por eso estaba tan ardiente.

Ag- ¡Black! -. Exclamó de pronto, haciendo que todos los alumnos se sobresaltaran. Luego intentó dirigir su mirada hacia los bancos de los Gryffindor, y con una voz muy potente dijo.

- POTTER, AFUERA -. Harry le miró desconcertado por completo. – No lo repetiré, AFUERA -. Prefirió obedecer, y salió, con pasos muy claros, y un poco asustado. La mujer lo siguió, con su cabellera cayéndole pesadamente sobre la cara.

Ag- ¿Qué "cresta" has hecho a mis espaldas? -. Le preguntó.

H- ¿De qué me estás hablando? -.

Ag- ¿No has estado llamado a ninguna fuerza muerta, o si? -. Le preguntó - ¿O a algún Wraith¿No has llamado nada? -. La profesora intentaba fijar la vista en él, pero le era imposible. Parecía una borracha, tambaleándose ligeramente sobre sus piernas temblorosas. – Por favor, dímelo Potter -. Harry ni muerto admitiría que había llamado al espíritu de Sirius sin su ayuda.

H- ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así...? -. Le dijo disimulando inocencia, pero su cara no sirvió de nada, Agatha cerró los ojos y cayó desmayada, con un ruido sordo. De inmediato, unas manos blancas y grandes despegaron del suelo la cabeza de la maestra, tan insignificante en comparación a aquel que le sostenía en brazos. Harry ahogó un gemido cuando unos ojos verdes musgo lo observaron fijamente... Potter estuvo a punto de llamarlo por el único nombre que se le vino a la mente entonces...

_Lucius._

Th- ¿Así que fue culpa tuya? -. Inquirió, muy enojado. Potter no pudo hacer nada más que dar un paso atrás, mientras Thomas McKellen tomaba en brazos a su prima desmayada – Ahora vas a acompañarme al despacho ¡Muévete! -.

En absoluto silencio, y con mucho cuidado, el rubio se desplazó hasta el cuarto de Agatha, con un azorado Harry Potter tras él... En cuanto la chiquilla se pusiera bien, iba a encargarse de darle un buen par de nalgadas al muy inconsciente. ¿Cómo podía hacerle daño a la única persona que lo mantenía informado? Cualquier otro maestro se hubiera callado los ataques a Remus, seguiría las "sugerencias" de Dumbledore al respecto.

Snape y Potter...

Par de boludos desagradecidos

Vane fue depositada con delicadeza en su cama, y entonces Thomas volvió a hablar, al igual que Harry.

H- Así que tú eres nuestro "profesor invisible de DAO" ¿No? -. Inquirió con ironía, repuesto del susto y nuevamente enfurecido.

Th- ¿Hay algo en este cuarto que te esté provocando esa risita "huevona"? -.Retrucó, acordándose muy bien de la palabrota favorita de Caín. – Porque fíjate que me encantaría que me la mostraras... Una risa me vendría bien luego de darme cuenta de que mi única pariente está a punto de volver al infierno del que se arrancó porque tú te pones a jugar al "espiritista" -. El moreno cerró la boca antes de hacer su nueva pregunta.

H- ¿Te puedes explicar...? -.

Th- ¿Necesitas una explicación? No lo creo. Lo único que voy a decirte es que has intentado arrancar la esencia residual de Black de la magia de Agatha, y la estás matando...-. La seriedad del hombre volvió a asustar a Harry - ¿Quieres que te lo dibuje con una crayola, grandísimo idiota? -. Luego se dirigió al escritorio, trazó unas palabras en un pergamino que selló con un anillo, y se lo extendió al Niño Que Vivió. – Vas a coger esto y se lo vas a dar a Snape. Y no te moverás de su lado hasta que acepte venir, ese otro hijo de la grandísima puta -. Masculló. - ¿Qué esperas¡Sal de aquí! -.

En menos de 15 minutos el joven Gryffindor irrumpía en las mazmorras y agotado, le daba el mensaje a Severus Snape, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de echarle un comentario sobre su interrupción.

El profesor se perturbó un poco cuando notó que la carta estaba sellada con el escudo antiguo de la familia Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus:

Si en algo te importa tu estúpida alma, vas a venir al despacho de DAO en menos de cinco minutos. Potter hizo un lindo conjuro para atraer muertitos, y por eso tu "Obra Maestra" está a punto de irse a la mierda...

No olvides que le debes tu vida a Agatha...

Thomas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nada de elegante, pero efectivo. Severus no podía dejar que algo le pasara a Vane, porque, Dios, estaba seguro de que Thomas y ese amante suyo lo harían saber. Se mordió un labio, a la par que tenía ganas de hacerle tragar veneno a Potter por su imprudencia.

Sev- Quiero esas pociones listas al final de la hora -. Les murmuró a los de tercero con una mirada que echaba chispas – Y si se mueven un sólo centímetro de sus pupitres, me encargaré de que se beban sus mejunjes completos -. Luego miró a Potter – Vamos -.

Thomas los recibió completamente destrozado, pues había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para calmar la violenta fiebre que se apoderaba de su prima, sin mucho éxito.

Th- Gracias -. Le dijo a Severus, pero este lo ignoró.

Sev- Espero que no me hayas traído por una estupidez, McKellen -. Le dijo a su vez, acercándose a Vane, que se ponía murmurar sobre unas piezas de ajedrez.

Th- ¿Te parece una estupidez? -. Era obvio que no – Desde ayer se sentía muy cansada, pero de todos modos quiso presentarse a la clase -.

Sev- Imbécil. Déjame a solas con ella. Ni tú, ni el espantapájaros que tienes al lado podrán hacer mucho. Quiero que llames de inmediato a Amenothep... -. Fue todo lo que dijo. Thomas miró a Harry, amenazante.

Th- Te juro por Belial que si le pasa algo a Agatha no volverás a ver la luz del día. Ahora lárgate a la sala -.

Harry se fue, tratando de no echar un par de maldiciones

Her- ¿Qué pasó? -. El joven sólo dirigió un mirada a Lynn antes de sumirse en un obstinado mutismo, a pesar de que Margaret le interrogaba incansablemente sobré por qué la profesora había gritado su apellido.

Lynn supo que Potter estaba en serios problemas, porque a ella jamás le podrían probar que hizo alguna cosa mala la noche anterior.

Treinta minutos antes de que la clase terminara, Agatha Vane (si, con el pelo negro esta vez) entraba en la sala, imponiendo silencio a los desusados murmullos que la recibieron. Todos se preguntaban por qué la mujer miraba a Potter como si quisiera estrangularlo.

Cuando la clase terminó, Harry fue el único que se quedó.

H- Profesora... -. Agatha movió la cabeza. Además de "espiritista asesino" era tonto.

Ag(Th)- Has hablado con Agatha durante meses¿Y aún no puedes ver la diferencia entre ella y yo? -. El moreno abrió la boca para protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y la cerró. – No. Claro que no... -.

H- ¿Cómo está? -.

Ag(Th) – Se ha salvado, pero no gracias a tí -.

H- No pensé que... -.

Ag(Th) -. Ese es tu gran problema. No piensas. -. Siguió, enfureciéndose cada vez más – No podías conformarte sólo con lo que Agatha y yo hacíamos para ti¿Verdad? NOOOO, el Niño de Oro debía buscar por sí mismo una explicación, una prueba... ¿No te bastó con lo que pasó la semana anterior? Él te habló, usó MI cuerpo para hablarte y tú tenías que seguir buscándolo... -.

H- No entiendo nada... -.

AG(Th) -. Es mejor así. Por una vez quédate quieto... Y no molestes a mi prima... Ahora, debo ver si él quiere venir... Ojalá... Potter... Lárgate. No te quiero ver la cara en lo que resta del día-.

Para desgracia de Thomas, se la tuvo que ver igual, apenas a la hora de la cena.

Cuando los alumnos iban a Pociones, Lynn se acercó a Harry y éste le dijo lo sucedido. Obviamente Kadyars vio confirmadas toodas sus dudas sobre la maestra.

L- ¿Y por qué te sientes culpable? Tú no sabías nada. No es tu problema si ella se sintió mal o no porque invocamos a Black. Supongo que no les has contado nada -.

H- No te preocupes. No diré nada -.

La cena...

Ag(th)- A mi habitación, en ESTE momento-. La mesa de Gryffindor completa se quedó en un mutismo total. Jamás habían escuchado que un maestro le hablara así a Potter, ni Snape, que en ese momento llegaba -¿A qué esperas Potter? Te quiero en mi CUARTO, AHORA -. Harry notó que Thomas estaba hablando de esa forma a posta, para que los Slytherins comenzaran a cuchichear a placer sobre él. Así, que, sabiendo que la Agatha original quería verlo, se puso de pie, miró a sus amigos como diciéndoles "tranquilos, ya la conocen" y se puso a andar con la profesora de DAO.

Ag(Th) – La has sacado demasiado barata... En su lugar, te entrego sin más dilaciones a Voldy-.

El muchacho entró en el despacho de la profesora, donde el hombre al que le habían presentado como "Apolus" estaba sentado leyendo algunos libros, que tenía desparramados por el escritorio.

A- Pasa... -. Le dijo tranquilamente, deteniendo con una sola mirada la vermouth de las pataletas de Thomas. Harry vio que las puertas del dormitorio de la chica estaban abiertas, y cuando traspasó el umbral, las cerró, con un gesto rotundo.

La mujer se veía fatal. Como si se hubiera muerto. No tenía color y su cabello estaba tan rubio como en la mañana. Ahora si podías decir que era mayorcita. Las líneas de expresión estaban marcadas (N/A: si, Rapha, Agatha es viejita), aunque alguien que supiera de dónde venía la sangre que corría por sus venas sin duda aseveraría que su parte Malfoy la salvaba de la ruindad facial eficientemente.

Ag- No te asustes. Esta es mi apariencia normal -. Murmuró sin levantar la vista (si, llevaba las gafas) de un legajo de papeles que tenía en el regazo – Siéntate en la cama, tengo que hablar contigo -.

H- Lo... -.

Ag- Nada de eso. Thomas ya te ha hecho sentir lo bastante culpable. Me doy por bien servida-. Sonrió malévolamente – Ése no se mide, es tan histérica a veces. Bueno, pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Supongo que te resultó ¿o no? -.

H- Si-.

Ag- Muy bien. Soy muy distraída. Debí advertirte que no podían invocar ningún espíritu porque me haría daño... Pero es que pensé que no lo harías... No te conozco, después de todo -.

H- No entiendo lo que sucedió... -.

Ag- A ver... Cuando Sirius me poseyó, o se metió en mis sueños, que es más certero, conectó su magia con la mía... Al introducirse en mis sueños, su conexión conmigo fue más fuerte, y por ello sufrí cuando arrancaste esa magia de mí al invocarlo... No captaste ni la esencia de lo que dije ¿Verdad? Es como si tuvieras una planta en una maceta y decidieras arrancarla. Al extraerla, también sacas la tierra en la que estaba plantada, porque las raíces se quedan con un poco de ella... La tierra sufre esa pérdida... Como si arrancases a un bebé del vientre de su madre... -. Agregó pensativamente. Así se había sentido. Como si le hubieran arrancado a Sirius de las entrañas. – Lamento el comportamiento de Thomas, estaba asustado. Espero que olvides este tema, y en lo sucesivo me avises si deseas hablar con Black, para prepararme con algunas pociones, al menos -.

H- Pero ¿por qué te afecta? -.

Ag- Esa es parte de mi vida privada, y creo que mejor no te lo digo... Debes saber que mi conexión con aquello que no posee un cuerpo físico es profunda, y me afecta -.

H- ¿Y esos papeles? -.

Ag- Tómalos. No creo que captes nada, pero... -. Harry empezó a mirar, y de pronto se puso pálido.

H- ¿que significa esto? -.

Ag- Son papeles de propiedad, y algunos estudios... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -.

Potter había leído el apellido "mágico"

RIDDLE

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Por ponerlo en cristiano, vamos.

El chico se puso muy pálido, y no podía disimular su asombro. Leyó con avidez todos los papeles que Agatha tenía en las manos, quitándoselos de ser necesario, sin responder a ninguna pregunta.

Ag- ¡Oye¿Qué está pasando¿Tú sabes quién es él? -.

H- ¿Dónde hallaste estos papeles? -.

Ag- Ese nombre ha costado la vida de un mago, y necesito saber qué es lo que sabes tú sobre él -. Harry se quedó callado por un segundo.

H- No sólo la vida de un mago... -.

Dos minutos después...

Ag- ¡THOMAS¡APOLUS! -. El hechicero de cabellos blancos irrumpió, varita en alto, seguido de su novio.

Th- ¿Qué le has hecho, mal...? -.

Ag- Él no me ha hecho nada, deja la pataleta -. Le dijo la mujer con voz irritada – Harry me ha revelado un secreto que no quería saber... -.

Ap- ¿Se trata de lo que te comenté hace un rato? -. Vane movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Ag- Era verdad... El Oscuro Señor es un Sangre Sucia...-. Fijó sus ojos en Potter, al igual que Thomas – No puedo creerlo, esto debe ser una mala broma tuya ¿Verdad Harry? -. Su voz se tornó aguda – No puede ser más que una broma -.

H- No lo es Agatha. Tom Marvolo Riddle es el verdadero nombre de Lord Voldemort -.

Entonces... Los datos que Apolus había conseguido, sin duda eran del escondrijo de Lord Voldemort... El lugar a donde Severus se marchaba cada vez que la Marca ardía en sus brazos... No era difícil deducir que él había matado a su familia, que lo que Potter relató sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos y el asesinato de Diggory sucedió no muy lejos...

Agatha no podía creerlo. La estirpe de su Señor se creía pura, eso no estaba sometido a discusión alguna...

H- Y parece que solamente tú no lo sabías... -.

Ag- No... Nadie lo sabía... Nadie -.

H- Yo se los dije a los Mortífagos que nos atacaron en el Departamento de Misterios, y ellos actuaron como si no les importara... Lo sabían, Agatha, estoy seguro de ello -. La mujer temblaba un poquito, por la inestabilidad de su cuerpo. Apolus se acercó a ella y la recostó en la cama. Tanta emoción le estaba siendo enormemente perjudicial. Luego, miró a Potter, y le suministró a la mujer una poción.

Ap- No, ya no más para tí por este día -. Murmuró, en tono tajante – Tienes que dormir, descansar. Yo hablaré con Harry Potter sobre lo que sabe, y le diré lo que nosotros sabemos... Tranquila, duérmete. Thomas, quédate con ella, yo me encargaré del Niño Que Vivió -.


	49. 47

Ya voy llegando... UFFF, no saben lo que ha costado.

47

El último nudo: Espiral de regreso.

Apolus observaba fijamente a Harry Potter por sobre el escritorio. El moreno se sentía muy cohibido, tenía la sensación de que el chico de ojos verdes le saltaría encima para asesinarlo. Y cuando habló, su voz era como un trueno, el gruñido de una fiera...

Ap- ¿Cómo sabías sobre un tema tan delicado? -. Le preguntó. - ¿Cómo te enteraste del verdadero nombre de Lord Voldemort ?-.

Harry lo entendió todo.

H- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes tú, Apolus? -.

Ap- Muy observador... Siempre he sabido ese dato -. Sonrió a medias. - Pero no quería revelarlo hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario -.

H- Por la salud de Agatha... Pero ¿Por qué ella no lo sabía¿Por qué le afecta tanto? -. Inquirió, sin entender.

Ap- Ella no lo sabía porque no le interesaba saberlo... Bueno, hasta que se cruzó contigo, le daba igual... Pero creo que debes responder a mi pregunta antes de que yo prosiga -.

El moreno Gryffindor le explicó todo lo que creía necesario, obviando los comentarios del Dark Lord sobre su familia. El hecho relevante era su ascendencia de "_MudBloods"_...

Ap-... Igual que tú. Al círculo interno no le afecta el origen del Señor Oscuro. Por eso no se inmutaron cuando tú les contaste la verdad... Su fanatismo sobrepasa los límites de cualquier razón, y deberías haberlo aprendido hace mucho tiempo -. Harry desconfiaba, recelaba del hombre frente a él, a pesar de lo familiar en sus ojos. Potter luego de ésta conversación fue a ver a Agatha que estaba dormida, y nuevamente se preguntó por qué le hizo tan mal enterarse... ¿Qué razón explicaría su palidez y su temblor?. Apolus había obviado la respuesta a propósito. Lo mejor era preguntárselo a ella misma después, cuando ya no estuviera tan débil y lo hubiese abofeteado según costumbre...

Se fue a su Salón Común. Lo aguardaba Hermione, ávida de noticias.

Her- ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué Agatha fue a buscarte al Comedor? -.

H- Porque... -. Agarró de un brazo a su compañera y la llevó a un lado - Creo que es mejor que lo conversemos en otro lado... -.

Her- ¿El baño de los Prefectos? -. Propuso después de una corta reflexión. Harry recordó a la sirena en el cuadro. Sería demasiado anómalo que alguien que no fuese un Prefecto estuviera allá.

H- Mejor vamos al baño de Myrtle -. Por lo menos, ella era conocida, y mejor fantasma conocido que sirena pintada por conocer.

Her- Vale. Lleva tu Saeta de fuego -. Dijo como leyéndole la mente.

Tras deshacerse de su capa invisible, el Gryffindor le relató de su encuentro con Sirius Black y lo que le sucedió a la profesora de DAO. Granger se mostró muy entusiasmada respecto a lo primero.

Her- ¿En serio pudiste "_tocarlo?"_ -. El muchacho se cuidó muy bien de inventar una versión de la historia que no contemplara a Lynn Kadyars en ningún pasaje. Y al parecer, tanto Apolus como Hermione le creían capaz de crear un conjuro tan complicado.

H- Sí. Y hablé con él. Es reconfortante saber que mi padrino aún esté vivo... Aunque no posea un cuerpo -.

Her - Pero... -. Meditaba sus palabras - " ¿_Cómo sabías que él estaba vivo_?" ¿Cómo saber que no era sólo una ilusión que te has inventado? -. Harry no pudo responderle. Él sólo "_sabía" _que Sirius estaba vivo. Myrtle apareció entonces (bueno, sólo apareció su cabeza con coletas a través de la puerta del cubículo en el que los chicos estaban escondidos)

H- Hola Myrtle -.

- Hola - Replicó ella con su tristeza habitual. Parecía más desganada que de costumbre. Aún no hacía ningún comentario sobre el evidente hecho de que Harry y Hermione estaban allí, encerrados.

H- ¿Qué te sucede? -. Inquirió con genuina preocupación. Esa actitud no era normal en ella.

- Nada -. Fue todo lo que dijo, y se fue.

Hermione y Harry no pudieron reprimir un gemido de sorpresa.

El fantasma atravesó la pared del baño y despareció.

Unos pasos se sintieron entonces...

Sin que los chicos pudieran darse cuenta de cuándo alguien más entró en el baño y les abrió la puerta del cubículo, se encontraron con la cara de Agatha Vane. No sonreía, para nada. Estaba tan melancólica como Myrtle, incluso, su expresión era _igual_ a la de ella...

Ag- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -. Potter la observó bien. No, no era Thomas haciéndose pasar por ella.

Her- Es que... -.

Ag- Lo que sean que estaban haciendo, háganlo en otro lado. Peeves ya fue a hablar con Filch y en menos de 10 minutos estará acá -. Su voz desganada preocupó a Granger sobremanera.

Her- ¿Qué le sucede profesora Vane? -.

Ag- No es de incumbencia del planeta, señorita Granger. - Con todo el respeto del mundo le ruego que no meta su nariz en lo que es mío -. Harry se puso de pie y avanzó (Con algunas dificultades) hacia la mujer. Le tocó la cara.

H- Dame la bofetada. Me la merezco -. La profesora suspiró.

Ag- Ya te dije que no era necesario... -. Miró al techo y se alejó de Harry. - Síganme. Lo mejor es que si quieren hablar, lo hagan en el Salón de Godric. Es más seguro -. Los chicos obedecieron, y Vane los dejó a la entrada del pasillo.

Ag- Ya no tengo nada más qué hacer... -. Y se marchó, dejándolos solos.

Her- ¿qué le pasará? -.

H- Lo que sea, es culpa mía... -.

Her- No te hagas el mártir, Harry. No todo lo que le pasa a ella es culpa tuya -.

H- Casi la maté anoche, con mi torpeza -.

Her- Entremos ¿Quieres? -.

H- Vale -.

La escenita que tuvieron que contemplar fue completa y absolutamente gratuita. Ron había llevado a Ruri, para estar a "solas" y en ese momento se estaban besando "fogosamente".

H- Em... -. Ron se dio la vuelta, y Ruri se levantó, ruborizada. Por un largo rato los tres amigos se observaron en silencio.

Her- Biblioteca... - Murmuró sarcásticamente - Ya lo veo -.

Ron- ¿Y¿Hay algún problema? -.

Her- Si, lo hay. No tengo necesidad de ver cómo intercambias saliva con otra persona. Ya tengo el estómago bastante revuelto -. Se hablaban con una cortesía que erizaba los pelos de la nuca de cualquiera. Duncan agarró de un brazo a Ron, y se fue con él, muy digna. Harry prefirió no decir nada de nada. Lo mejor era mantenerse al margen de ese asunto. Ya tenía bastantes problemas con sus propios actos como para juzgar al resto.

Pero Hermione no parecía dispuesta a dejar pasar el tema.

Her- ¿Tú sabías? -.

H - No. Ni idea -.

Her- ¿Cómo puede ser tan descarado¿Cree que este lugar es para venir a besuquearse con cualquiera... ¡Maldita sea! -. Se veía más molesta de lo que creía - Me enferma que anden usando estos sitios a escondidas ¿Y si por la imprudencia de esa Ravenclaw alguien descubre este lugar? No sólo nos meteríamos en problemas nosotros... -. Se quedó callada. Estuvo a punto de decirlo, Potter daba completa fe de ello.

H- ¿Ibas a decir que Agatha también tendría problemas¿Por qué no reconoces que algunas cosas te afectan? -.

Her- No vinimos a hablar de mí ¿O sí? -. Suspiró - Mejor hablemos de lo de Sirius. No creo que Ron se atreva a interrumpirnos -. Se sentó en una silla que hizo aparecer de la nada, uno de sus últimos trucos aprendidos en compañía de Raphael. También le dio un asiento a Potter. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? -. Retomó otra vez.

H- No es una esperanza a la que me aferro ciegamente. Yo siempre supe que estaba "Vivo", siempre -. Afirmó. Y era cierto. A pesar de que una parte de su cabeza le repetía incansablemente que no podía ser cierto, otra se lo recordaba constantemente. Luchar contra la parte lógica de su cerebro le había salvado más de una vez el pellejo¿Por qué no confiar ahora?.

Her - No lo sé... -.

H- Sólo necesitaba hablarlo con alguien Hermione - Concluyó cuando se le acabaron los argumentos para convencer a su amiga - Gracias... -.

Her- Escúchame ¿por qué no me lo cuentas todo? Siempre te quedas con la parte que me falta para comprender lo que haces. Tengo la sensación de que ya no somos amigos, sino conocidos. Que nos reunimos sólo cuando me necesitas para comprobar alguna cosa. No te olvides de esto; No quiero sentirme como la enciclopedia a la que vienes a consultar de vez en cuando, sin importarte lo que yo piense o quiera. No me uses, porque sino, ahí vamos a tener problemas -. No era una amenaza, sino una mera declaración de principios. - Que ahora ya no pasemos todo el día juntos, no quiere decir que ya no me importe lo que te suceda. Te muestras distante, y te respeto. Sé que después de lo que ha pasado necesitas estar solo, pero por lo que más quieras, no me eches de tu vida. Eres mi mejor amigo -.

H- Lo siento... -.

Her - No lo sientas -. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le había dolido que Ron no le contase nada, le dolía que Harry se cerrase como una ostra y se pasara todo el día en sabía Dios qué cosas... La única persona que la trataba con cariño era Lupin, y eso, eso era lo que le emputecía más. Que sólo él se mostrara más abierto con ella, siendo que le conocía hacía tan poco tiempo...

La chica esperaba el abrazo de Harry, pero éste se contuvo. No se sentía capaz de prometerle que todo iba a cambiar, porque sabía que nunca cumpliría. Ya habían tomado caminos separados...

Ya nadie iba a entender lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Y menos ella.

------------------

El martes había reunión del Priorato, y como Lynn le recordó amablemente en clase de Pociones, debía cumplir con su parte del trato: Dejarlos entrar en la orden, como si fueran personas importantes. Harry se sentía un poco azorado, pues sabía perfectamente la reacción que tendrían, más que los otros miembros y Ron, su querida Hermione. Le haría más daño, porque en todo el revuelo del día anterior, no le había comentado su nueva decisión; la chica iba a sentirse traicionada otra vez.

Bueno, no le quedaba de otra. Aunque le daba rabia, el deseo de Agatha se impondría nuevamente.

H- ¡Silencio o los saco! -. Por supuesto no había cambiado para nada el tonito que usaba con sus compañeros. ¿No se suponía que tenía el mando? - Antes de que comencemos la sesión, hay un nuevo anuncio - Cuchicheos que fueron acallados con una sola mirada del moreno. Hasta Ron estaba murmurando - HE DECIDIDO... -. Hizo hincapié en el YO - Que entren nuevos compañeros a la Orden. Ellos están más interesados en el bien de este equipo que otros, que tomaron sus cositas y se fueron a la primera de cambio. ¡PASEN! -.

Uno a uno, los chicos fueron entrando. Lynn Kadyars exhibía su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, al igual que Alexandra. Blaise lanzaba miradas asesinas a diestra y siniestra. El que le contaba a Draco estaba frito. Kenji, en tanto, observaba todo con curiosidad. Estaba más pendiente de los cuadros y la decoración que de las miradas curiosas sobre su espalda. Obviamente iba escuchando música. Pero no fueron ellos los que llamaron la atención de Harry, que no se la podía creer...

Cerrando el grupo iba ni más ni menos que la cazadora de Slytherin que había humillado a Ron siete veces...

Justinne de Lioncurt, que llevaba una mirada inescrutable, como la de su padrino cuando estaba incómodo.

Obviamente el Niño Que Vivió no pudo objetar nada. Lynn había dicho que llevaría a quien quisiera.

Margaret- ¿Se te cayó algo en el partido de Quidditch? -. Preguntó amablemente - Algo como... ¿La última neurona que te quedaba? -. El moreno hizo caso omiso de los comentarios que se escuchaban a su alrededor. Eso era más escandaloso que haber metido a Agatha Vane.

H- Estoy cansado de que mis decisiones se sometan a cuestionamiento -. Comenzó - Se han ganado su puesto en este lugar, todos... La puerta es ancha - Concluyó, bastante irritado. - El que crea que voy desvariando, que se incluya entre los que están afuera de esto -.

Ginny - Tranquilízate Harry... Nadie te cuestiona -. La advirtió, pero era evidente tamaña mentira.

Lynn seguía sonriendo, ansiosa de empezar a hacer de las suyas.

H- Excelente -. Hizo como que no pasaba nada - Lynn y Margaret Black se preocuparán de enseñarles el uso de la esgrima -. A la Slytherin se le quedó la cara de piedra... ¿Obedecer a Potter¡Ni loca!. El chico captó su confusión, y sonrió...

Cuando hicieron el trato, en ninguna parte se aclaró que la joven no quedase bajo las órdenes del líder... (N/A: Nada en la vida es tan sencillo, mi querida Lynn...)

Raphael estaba consternado, casi tanto como los demás ¿Qué corno estaba pasando? Las cosas se ponían cada vez más raras...

H- Muy bien, creo que es el momento de que nos pongamos manos a la obra -. Cuando terminó de decir esto, un clic sonó a sus espaldas. Uno de los anaqueles con espadas se había abierto.

Eran en total 15 armas.

Al finalizar la clase, Harry se acercó a Lynn. Al menos tenían más que claro que su relación era meramente comercial.

L- ¿Qué pasa? -.

H- Quería preguntarte... Si acaso podías invocar nuevamente a Sirius. Quiero que Remus lo vea -. Le dijo quedamente. Los demás habían abandonado el Salón, quedando sólo ellos dos. La chica lo meditó por un rato.

L- Si, puedo. Pero va a costarte -. Le señaló majaderamente.

H- Lo tengo claro... -.

L- Aparte de que no podrás darme órdenes, sino "sugerirme"... -. Puntualizó - Quiero otra cosa: Un libro -.

H- ¿Un libro? -.

L - Sí - Sonreía - Un libro muy difícil de conseguir para un menor de edad... -.

H- Pero... -.

L- Si quieres volver a ver a tu "Sirius", vas a pagar lo que te pido ¿Claro? -.

H- Está bien -. Medio bufó. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para que Remus tuviera una razón por la cual sonreír.

L- Puedo hacerlo mañana -.

H- ¿Mañana?... Está bien. Mañana entonces -.

L- ¿Dónde? -.

H- Aguárdame en las lindes del Sauce Boxeador -. Estaba de más advertirle que esa cosa pegaba duro. Kadyars se mostró curiosa, pero adivinando que al día siguiente lo sabría todo, prefirió callar.

L- Perfecto. Entonces te esperaré a las diez. Debo preparar el rito. Esta ocasión será un poco más complicado... -.

Y Harry ya lo creía. Acababa de recordar que algo así los podía dejar sin profe de DAO.

L- "Ciao", Potter -.

-----------------

Ron- ¿Estás loco! -. Neville no se metía en la pelea, a pesar de que también estaba un poco enojado con Harry por esta situación. El pelirrojo se había aguantado hasta que llegaron al dormitorio común para explotar como volcancito - ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir meter a estos Slytherins en el Priorato de Canis Major... ¡Sirius jamás te perdonaría algo así! -.

H- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de Sirius! Tú no sabes lo que piense o no -. Le dijo desde su cama, donde estaba acostado de lo más cómodo

Ron- Ese no es el punto de la discusión. No nos preguntaste, no nos avistaste ¿Creías que íbamos a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos?. ¿A gente como Kadyars? -.

H- No soy el único que no comunica a quién decide meter o no al Salón de Godric ¿Verdad? -. Weasley tenía rojos hasta los dedos.

Ron- No me exijas que acepte a esos chicos... -.

H- No te lo estoy exigiendo... -.

Ron - Noteatrevassiquieraadecirlo... -. Respiró hondo y se calmó - Entonces, sí tú llevas a quien te place, yo también tengo derecho ¿no? -.

H- Lo que sea para que te vayas a la cama y me dejes en paz -.

Neville - ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco irreflexivo, Harry? -. Inquirió tímidamente. No podía reconocer en este chico antipático a la persona a la cual había confiado su vida hacía tan poco.

H- Las cosas van cambiando, Neville... Y lo sabes. A veces nos llevamos sorpresas de la gente que menos esperamos... A las que menos fe les tenemos -.

Nev- Pero ¿Viste la cara de Hermione¿La expresión de Ginny? -.

H- Sí, lo hice una y mil veces -. Reconoció con pesadez. - Pero no hay vuelta atrás. Retroceder me ha costado bastante... -.

Ron- Y seguir adelante tozudamente, también. Mira, durante años te he seguido en todo lo que se te ocurre, pero esto es demasiado... -.

H- Aprende a deshacerte del orgullo, Ron. Tú mismo lo dijiste: Bajar la cabeza y escuchar, escuchar... -.

Ron- No me refería a esto... -.

H- Hay algo que he aprendido en estos meses a solas: Que no puedo cerrarme a toda ayuda... Kadyars va por jugar, y lo sabes. Los demás tienen cosas que hacer. Por ejemplo, Zabini; él quiere vengarse... Mientras podamos sacar provecho de lo que saben, mejor ¿No lo crees? -.

Ron- ¡Escúchate!... Estás hablando como... -. Se quedó callado; se le estaba pasando la mano.

H- ¿Como un genocida¿Por qué no terminas la frase? -. Se reclinó en la cama, afectado por aquellas palabras. - ¿Estoy hablando como Voldemort? -. Todos (menos Dean, que no se sentía tocado) debieron ahogar un gemido - Tal vez... ¿qué piensas¿Que, después de todo, ya me está manejando¿Que él ha puesto en mi mente estas ideas? -. Se encogió de hombros - A lo mejor si estoy perdiendo la cabeza... No sé ni para qué me preocupo de esto... -. Se dio la media vuelta y se acostó.

Ron- Harry... -.

H- Ya no más. Es tarde, mañana tenemos Herbología y será una clase complicada. Hasta la mañana, cuando con la cabeza más fría, podamos hablar -. Y se puso a dormir enseguida, estaba agotado.

----

Lo más temprano que pudo (Considerando que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche) el Chico Maravilla estaba frente al despacho de Vane. Tocó la puerta, y una Agatha con el cabello revuelto le fue a abrir.

Ag- ¡Ah¡Tú! Pensé que Thomas ya había vuelto -. Dijo la mujer, somnolienta (Eran las seis y cuarto) Eso le iluminó la cara al Gryffindor. No le gustaba la gente histérica metiéndose en los asuntos ajenos.

H- ¿Thomas no está? -.

Ag- Si, y deja el tonito inocentón. Ya sé que te cae de la patada. Mejor pasa -. El cuarto estaba perfectamente ordenado, con rumas de libros abiertos en varias páginas, pero lejos del piso. El hogar ardía alegremente y era evidente que ella tampoco había dormido.

Ag- Ahora iba a ponerme a hacer un poco de poción "Fresco como lechuga" Toma asiento y comienza a hablar -. Potter obedeció.

H- Quiero hacerte una advertencia y pedirte dos favores -. Silencio.

Ag- Te escucho -. Ni una variación en su rostro.

H- Primero: Hoy invocaré nuevamente a Sirius... -. Se volvió a quedar callado, esperando una respuesta.

Ag- Deja de esperar a que te diga algo. Yo sabré cuándo hablar¿Bueno? -. Le molestaba que la gente se comportara como si en cualquier momento fuera a soltar una palabrota. - Me estás advirtiendo, no pidiéndome permiso¿Verdad? -.

H- Si... Los dos favores son éstos. Uno; que lleves a Remus a la Casa de los Gritos a las doce de la noche exactamente, y que luego te marches... Mañana te diré la otra cosa que necesito -. Un largo silencio en que el Agatha fue a por su cepillo de cabello y comenzó a desenredarse la masa castaña que tenía arriba de la cabeza. Se miraron largo rato, Harry preguntándose qué pasaba por la cabeza de su profesora, hasta que ésta habló.

Ag- Vale. Aunque no creo que Remus quiera ir... Por supuesto, le diré lo que pretendes. Si me ha pillado en cada cosa que he hecho por ayudarlo, que le mienta una vez más no me lo va a perdonar... Yo creo que esto no le va a gustar... -. Murmuró pensativamente.

H- ¿Y por qué no? Estoy seguro que se sentirá tan contento como yo de saber que existe una posibilidad de recuperarlo, de arrancarlo del silencio -.

Ag- Hay que pensar como Remus, Harry, y por lo que noto, tú aún no has pasado por suficiente como para entender lo que quiera o no quiera, lo que le haría feliz o no -. Repuso enigmáticamente - Ya que no tienes nada más que decirme, te ruego que te vayas a duchar. Llega cinco minutos antes al aula de DAO, para que te dé la poción -. El chico se fue, sin poder preguntarle a Agatha si eso sería muy peligroso para ella o no. Cuando se supo sola, la mujer abrió la carta que le había llegado al día anterior, y que por estar durmiendo había medio leído luego de ir al baño.

Era de Caín.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Queridísima albacea de mis gastos:_

_Oye "Shiquilla" _(Escrito en español todo lo que lleve comillas) _no sé qué le pasa a éste lobito tuyo. Anda "re-tristón". Lo he invitado a beber un par de veces, y no se muestra interesado en hablar mucho mientras tanto. Ahora tiene como una obsesión media "tránsfuga" por matar "Chupasangres". Se ha "echado" como quince desde que me pidió que lo llevara a la cacería. Me "Tá" dando "meyo". "Ligerito" me va a quitar la "Pega" (N/T: Trabajo) Espero que lo llames y hables con él para ver qué le pasa. Esto no es nada normal. Antes se ponía contento cuando se "mandaba al seco" (N/T: bebía de un trago) un par de "Piscolas", pero ahora se larga a llorar como "Magdalena en entierro". ¿Será la Luna¿Se pone así cuando nieva tanto?. Esto no era parte del trato, yo no le hago a la sicología, y no me gusta que mis "Compipas"(N/T: Compadres) se larguen a llorar en mis brazos, murmurando cosas de la onda #Yo debería estar muerto# #No hago falta acá# o #Harry no necesita más que a PadFoot# El "Peludo tá con depre"._

_Eso, respondiendo a la orden de que te mantuviera informada_

_Caín Rodríguez_

_El "Master" de los "matashupasangresodiososquemolestanporhambreyporgusto"._

_Pd¿Quién es #PadFoot#?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agatha suspiró.

Ag- Otra vez... Otra vez... Esta es un arma de doble filo, pero creo que Harry debe saber. Y Remus le tiene que contar -. Agarró un pergamino, y la pluma con su bote de tinta verde esmeralda (¿No les dije que le gustaba ese color, no?) para ponerse a escribir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remsi-Pooh (Sé que odias que te diga así):_

_Recién ha venido Harry y me ha pedido un favor. Quiere que estés a las doce de la noche en la Casa de los Gritos..._

Se detuvo, pensando que tal vez debería empezar de otra forma la carta. Sin embargo, siguió esta misiva.

_... Va a convocar a Sirius Black nuevamente. Creo que no te lo he comentado, pero PadFoot está vivo, como te lo temías cuando te conté todo lo que sabía. Ahora es posible llamarlo y darle un cuerpo tangible. Harry está muy emocionado ante la idea de traerlo de regreso, y busca formas de estar más tiempo atado a aquella esperanza. Ahora, tú decides si venir o no, yo por mi parte he cumplido con informarte._

_Si decides ir, te esperaré en las Tres Escobas, en Hogsmeade, a las once en punto. Quisiera hablar contigo más a fondo sobre esto, para que sepas a que te estás enfrentando. Y cambies la cara antes de llegar con tu "sobrino" postizo._

_Agatha Vane_

_Profesora de DAO_

_Hogwarts_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Veinte para las diez, Harry se despidió de sus amigos, y dijo que iba a la biblioteca, y luego a dar un paseo por los alrededores del castillo. Que iba a ver a Hagrid y que si querían lo alcanzaran allá. Hermione le hizo un vago gesto de asentimiento, medio levantando la cabeza de unos libros que revisaba con Raphael Lupin. Las investigaciones iban de lo más bien, aunque el muchacho no era capaz de comprender por qué su amiga se interesaba tanto en la manipulación astral de los elementos, un tema que no se trataba hasta séptimo, con un profesor competente en Metamagia Elemental, y que, por supuesto, era muy complicado de entender, más de poner en práctica (N/A: Ya Rapha, ahora sabes qué estás buscando ;)Se embozó en la capa invisible y corrió a encontrarse con Lynn, esquivando por milagro a Snape, que pareció olerlo antes de que llegase al vestíbulo.

L- ¿A dónde vamos? -.

H- A la Casa de los Gritos... -.

L- Pero... -.

H- Hay otra forma de llegar allá -. Elrond (el gato de Agatha) los estaba aguardando, y solícito, fue a tocar el nudo para que se abriera el pasadizo secreto. La chica no pudo evitar que un brillo se apoderara de sus ojos, un brillo de astucia. Utilizaría sin duda ese lugar en lo futuro.

L- ¿Hablaste con la Vane sobre esto? No quiero que me pongas caritas después -.

H- Ya lo hice ¿A qué vienen tantas velas? -. La chica acunaba en su regazo un bolso de cuero, del cual sobresalían las barras de cera roja.

L- El hechizo de invocación será un poco diferente. No es nada del otro mundo -.

Mientras tanto, Agatha y Remus se encontraban en las Tres Escobas. Agatha le tiró por sobre la mesa la carta de Caín.

Ag- ¿Muy ocupado como para mandarme una lechuza tú? -. Le preguntó con voz cansada, por sobre su vaso de jugo (el brebaje que le había mandado Apolus en la tarde demandaba que no bebiera ni una gota de alcohol, ni fumase. Nada que no fuera natural debía invadir su cuerpo) El hombre dejó escapar un bufido.

Rem- Bocón... -.

Ag- Le pago para eso. Remus, sé que te está afectando más de lo que debiera, y quiero saber si acaso estás... -.

Rem- Mira, háblame de lo que hizo Harry. Lo que sienta o no, no es de tu incumbencia -. Replicó molesto.

Ag- No... No lo voy a hacer hasta que me lo digas ¿No entiendes que te está envenenando por dentro¿No ves que te está consumiendo esto? -.

Rem- No es tu problema Agatha... -.

Ag- Hace mucho que lo es, Remus John Lupin. Desde que me dieron la misión y regresé, es mi asunto. No olvides que te conozco mejor de lo que quisieras. No en vano te he espiado desde que tenía once años... -. Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla - No soy tu amiga, pero si tenemos muchos secretos en común. Por honor a eso, por honor a lo que sabemos y por proteger a Harry, dímelo -.

Rem- No metas a Harry en esto... -.

Ag- Sí que lo meto -. Repuso, enojada - Más que por su dolor, él quiere regresar a Black a este plano por tí. Te ve triste, pensativo. Piensa que es porque te falta la amistad de otro como tú, y no es por eso, es por otra cosa. No permitas que este teatro estúpido siga. Dime qué te pasa, para poder hacer las cosas más sencillas -.

Rem- Lo sabes muy bien - Dejó escapar, derrotado. - Es precisamente por eso... -.

Ag- ¡Cobarde! -. Luego, cambió el tema. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber - Oye¿por qué no me dijiste de la verdadera identidad de Voldemort¿Por qué me siguen guardando secretos los de la Orden, eh? -. Y le dijo todo lo que Harry le había contado a Apolus, incluso esas palabras tan raras de Black... Eso de que no aceptara nada que viniera de Agatha. También le habló sobre la ubicación de la casa de Pequeño Hangleton, y de lo poco que le había costado a Apolus hallar la tumba del padre de Tom, y las evidencias que habían quedado allí de la batalla entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort. A pesar de que estaban en un cuarto privado, hablaban muy bajo, y cada cierto tiempo echaban hechizos de impasibilidad. Era la única protección que podían tener.

Rem- No creo que Harry lo hubiese hecho solo -. Replicó al escucharlo todo. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensándolo - Él no es capaz de conjurar magia tan poderosa y quedar indemne.

Ag- ¿Miau¿Cómo que no¡Él no es capaz de mentir sin que yo lo pille! -.

Rem- Una cosa es usar indiscriminadamente la Legeremancia y otra, es conocerlo. Harry ha cambiado, es verdad, pero no tanto. Y te lo digo: ese tipo de magia demanda mucha energía, y en alguien de la estabilidad de Harry, eso lo habría dejado, por lo menos, dos días en cama. Ni hablar de repetirlo tan luego -.

Ag- ¿ Y desde cuándo tú sabes tanto de las invocaciones a los espíritus? -.

Rem- Desde que iba a un lugar llamado Biblioteca, y que tú, obviamente, pasabas por alto. Tiene 16 años, es un niño con un cuerpo que no ha llegado a la madurez. Y si Severus no ha dado señas de haberse enterado, es porque Harry no lo ha hecho. ¡Es magia Oscura! Piénsalo un poquito -.

Ag- AHHHHH! Si es así, Tengo que ver a Harry COMO UN SLYTHERIN ¿NO LO CREES? -. Declaró, abrumada. La habían hecho tonta, y todo porque no estaba en condiciones de hurgar en la cabeza de nadie.

Rem- Todos tenemos secretos, y todos mentimos. No es bonito, ni correcto, pero lo hacemos ¿No me lo dijiste alguna vez? -.

La mujer bufó, y mandó a pedir un vaso de cerveza, que no se tomó porque ya era la hora.

Ag- Hasta acá llego yo -. Murmuró al llegar a la verja que separaba la calle de la casa - Ahora, es cosa tuya lo que suceda allí. Pero Remus, por lo que más quieras, sé sincero con Harry, él debe saber que tú... Que tú ya no quieres ver a Sirius. Que lo prefieres muerto y enterrado a tenerlo a tu lado-. Y se alejó, embozada en su capa negra, con su cabello cayéndole a la espalda, tan brumosa y extraña como un fantasma.

Remus entró, suspirando. No le iba a decir a Harry una cosa tan aberrante como esa. No estaba en sus manos hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Si quería ver a Sirius una y otra vez, era su capricho.

He aguantado por años este secreto. Nadie me lo va a arrebatar, nadie... Es todo lo que me queda para sostener esta estúpida sonrisa

Así que cuando Harry se le echó a los brazos, tan alegre, su decisión estaba absolutamente tomada. Iba a actuar de nuevo. Iba a mostrarse feliz de ver a Sirius, al que ya sabía vivo, y otra vez prisionero. Usaría la máscara hasta que se muriera, siempre sonriendo, siempre feliz de todo lo bueno... Siempre alejado de su propio corazón, y su dolor.

H- ¡Te echaba de menos¡Vamos ya todo está listo!... Pero debo decirte algo antes: No estoy solo -.

Ya decía yo que era mucho para tí, Harry

Pero nada lo había preparado para la sorpresita que se llevó al ver a una Slytherin de tomo y lomo arrodillada ante el círculo de invocación, con las muñecas abiertas, acabando la preparación.

Rem- ¿Cómo...? -.

H- Eso es lo de menos -. Replicó el chico alegremente - Ella me ha ayudado amablemente. Al comienzo pensé que era una broma, cuando me dijo que veía a Sirius cerca de Agatha, pero cuando yo lo ví... No pude menos que creer -.

Rem- Podría ser una ilusión... -.

H- No lo es. Sirius habló conmigo de cosas que nadie más podía saber... Cosas que eran tema entre nosotros. Yo estuve hablando con el espejo, y él lo sabía todo... Lo sabía -. Había tanto fervor en sus palabras que Remus no quiso insistir sobre este punto. No había ninguna explicación lógica, sólo la fe.

Lynn - ¿Se pueden callar? Esto es un rito serio, no una reunión social -. Murmuró malhumorada. Le estaban echando a perder la concentración con sus cuchicheos.

H- Bueno... -. Dijo algo incómodo - Creo que yo no debo estar más acá. Seguramente querrás hablar a solas con él. No te preocupes por Lynn. Ella no sabe nada de lo que pasa luego de que inicia la invocación. Será como antes, como cuando hablaban encerrados en Grimmauld Place. Nos veremos más tarde -. Y se fue, bajando las escaleras. Lynn miró a Remus a los ojos, y algo pudo adivinar, pero no dijo nada más que...

L- Esto durará poco tiempo, tal vez quince minutos... Ojalá no se extienda mucho en la conversación -. Remus asintió, nervioso. - Y por favor, no lo abrace ni nada de eso. Potter no entendió esa parte del trato -. Murmuró.

Rem- Como digas... -.

L- Lynn Kadyars -.

Rem- ... Kadyars. Muchas gracias -.

L- Ya, silencio -. Sonreía muy halagada.

_**ADONAI, ADONAI**_

_**TAT SABITUR VERENYAM**_

Remus no podía creerlo. Pronto cada rincón del añoso cuarto se llenó de una luz muy tenue, algunas partículas de polvo como bailando al ritmo de las palabras musicales de la joven...

_**BHARGO DEBASYA**_

_**DHIYO YO NASH PRACHODAYAT**_

Podía sentir cómo la energía vital se desprendía del cuerpo de la Slytherin, y tuvo miedo. ¿No le haría eso mucho daño?. Quiso detener la invocación, pero ante el sólo gesto, la adolescente levantó una ceja: No podía interferir. Ya había comenzado el rito; detenerlo era aún más arriesgado que continuarlo.

_**UNLUD SHASOLMON**_

_**PERTMAITIN GRED**_

La cabeza del licántropo se llenó de preguntas¿Qué le diría a Sirius¿De qué hablar con alguien que estaba muerto? Para él no era lo mismo que fue para Harry. Aunque sonara cruel, al verlo atravesar el velo y decirle a Harry que ya no había más nada qué hacer, Remus se había liberado de una pesada carga. Por eso ahora su desazón...

_**ASHOR- MIMPALIEL**_

_**GRED-CAGUR ASHOR-MIMPALIEL**_

... Porque ya había perdido a James, y a Lily, porque había perdido a Sirius una vez y otra vez, y otra vez... Porque ya su corazón estaba viejo, y no soportaría el dolor, ya no quería más dolor. La paz que lo había invadido en lugar de la tristeza luego de esa aventura en el Ministerio se trocó en amargura y enojo cuando las lucecitas se condensaron y el rostro de Sirius comenzó a hacerse visible... Él no era tan fuerte, ya no era joven, ya no tenía nada más qué hacer en el mundo...

_**GASHTNIN GANAIFAR TUMAR-OLOD**_

_**BUER TAT SNAITUR VERENGAN**_

Sólo quería acabar con toda esta locura. Sirius nuevamente abrió los ojos, desorientado, aún antes de que su cuerpo estuviera completamente formado. Remus pudo leer sus labios antes de que tuvieran voz...

_**ADONAI-ADONAI**_

Moony...

Rem - PadFoot -. La máscara otra vez. La emoción se apoderó de sus ojos miel, en un encuentro tan íntimo que no necesitó del abrazo, únicamente de que Sirius le tocara la cara y quitara de sus mejillas las lágrimas solitarias que se asomaron.

S- Te echaba de menos. Pensé que Harry se tomaría más tiempo... Aquí ha pasado sólo un parpadeo -.

Rem- Han pasado dos días en el mundo real -. Replicó, por decir cualquier cosa - Siempre sí James tenía razón ¿no? -. Sonrió débilmente, recordando una vez que se habían enfrascado los cuatro en una conversación sobre el Velo. En sus últimos años de colegio, las ejecuciones de los Death Eaters eran muy populares. James decía que el tiempo era diferente allí, basados en las investigaciones que habían hecho ellos, y el padre de James, Jonathan (N/A: Lo sé, no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor. Acepto sugerencias) Padre e hijo estaban obsesionados con ese tema, y Sirius les seguía la corriente. - Estarían encantados con una narración desde DENTRO del Velo -. Ambos sonrieron. Estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. Hasta ese punto había llegado la unión de Remus y Sirius... Eran como trillizos, con James. Los tres eran parte de un todo, aderezado con los sentimientos más humanos de Peter Pettigrew...

Los Merodeadores...

S- Me siento muy solo en este silencio... Me gustaría que el tiempo fuese más lento para seguirte mirando, para cerciorarme de que esta es la realidad, y no un producto de mi alma, que no me voy a perder y explotar como lo han hecho los otros que están conmigo... Sólo tú y Harry me tienen atado a la vida, porque sino... Me hubiera perdido hace mucho tiempo -. El talante de la conversación era completamente diferente. Ya no más risas. Con Remus podía mostrarse tan serio y desesperado como sólo se había mostrado a sí mismo en Azkabán, recordando, rememorando... Pensando...

Rem- No olvides tu venganza... -.

S- ¿A quién engaño? -. Repuso sinceramente - ¿A quién, Moony?. Yo ya no creo en la venganza. Si tuviera a Peter le partiría la cabeza y lo desparramaría a los pies del Innombrable, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para eso. ¿De qué me va a servir? Me han dicho tantas cosas aquí, tantas otras he visto con los ojos de mi razón, limpia ya del aturdimiento... Sé que esto no va a calmar mi sed, que no calmaría mi rabia... Perdí a casi todos los que amo, y ahora tengo que luchar por los que me quedan... El regalo que James dejó en mis manos al nombrarme Padrino... Y tu sonrisa -. Remus permitió que esa falsedad siguiera su curso, y sonrió como por reflejo. Siempre que Sirius hablaba de su sonrisa, Remus se sentía algo azorado, sentimiento que se intensificó durante el último año...

Rem- No te preocupes, te sacaremos. Harry va a buscar el método, con o sin mi ayuda, pero, en serio ¿Quieres volver? -. Se miraron a los ojos, las pupilas de Sirius veladas por una suave telilla - ¿Deseas tener un cuerpo aquí, con todo lo que ello conlleva? -. Black bajó la cabeza, su cuello incapaz de sostenerlo por alguna razón, Remus pensó que había captado la verdadera intención de la pregunta, pero no, Eso no podía ser posible.

S- Hay... Razones muy poderosas que puedo esgrimir para regresar, y verdades aún más grandes que me llevarían a decir que no... -. Meditaba mucho sus palabras antes de decirlas - Aunque ya no podré ser el mismo, aunque ya no habrá nada más que el amor de Harry, quiero volver -. Lupin se quedó callado. ¿Qué verdad sería esa que mencionaba tan subrepticiamente? Millones de símbolos en cada gesto de ambos, millones de símbolos tan privados, que las palabras eran algo extras. - Dime Remus, a pesar de lo horrible que soy, a pesar del dolor que te he hecho sufrir... ¿aún me quieres¿Aún me aceptarías contigo?

Debe saber que tú... Que tú ya no quieres ver a Sirius. Que lo prefieres muerto y enterrado a tenerlo a tu lado Las palabras de Agatha. Remus tocó ese rostro tantas veces acariciado, tantas veces marcado por el rictus amargo de un recuerdo que no podía ver, sintiendo un gran vacío en la panza.

Rem- Siempre estaré a tu lado Sirius. Eres lo único que tengo de entonces... Yo te querré siempre, eres mi mejor amigo... -.

L- Ya... No puedo más... -.

Sirius, al saber que era el último momento abrazó a Remus y le susurró al oído.

S- Esperaré... Por favor Remus, aleja a Larson de Hogwarts. Ella es un monstruo, capaz de hacer de Harry un monstruo también... Que no se le acerque, protégelo, vuelve al castillo... ¿no recuerdas lo que nos hizo?... Es capaz de cualquier cosa, esa bastarda... -.

Rem- ¿por qué dices eso? -.

S- No es por su tía, no es por su madre, ni por su familia... Acuérdate Remus... De lo que te hizo, de lo que nos hizo... -.

Un ruido sordo, y el contacto se había acabado. Lynn se desmayó y su cuerpo se había golpeado fuertemente en el suelo. Remus le tomó en brazos y bajó las escaleras, pisoteando el círculo mágico, barriendo la sangre con sus zapatos viejos.

Harry estaba subiendo cuando se los encontró a los dos, y la cara que llevaba su "tío" le desconcertó. Se veía muy triste y preocupado, pero cuando se miraron a los ojos, Lupin se esforzó por dejar que la calidez se apoderara de cada célula de su cuerpo. Estaba contento.

Tenía que estarlo.

Rem- Tenemos que llevarla a Hogwarts. Está desmayada y le vendrá bien un largo descanso. Harry, creo que es mejor que dejemos este juego de llamar a Sirius -.

H- Sí... ¿Lo dices por Lynn? -.

Rem- Ella estaba usando parte de su vida. Por eso está así, y claro, también por Agatha. Vamos -.

Por el camino se fueron hablando. Harry le contó todo lo que había hablado con PadFoot, y Remus, por su parte, le había contado de su deseo de volver.

Rem- Te conozco -. Lo acusó cuando el moreno se quedó callado.

H- ¿Qué?... -.

Rem- Nada... -.

-------------------

Raphael se mostró bien molesto al saber que Remus venía y no tuvo la deferencia de avisarle. De todos modos, Harry los dejó a solas. Antes habían pasado por la enfermería, y luego de despertar al pobre Uther (Que se asustó un poco al ver las condiciones en que le traían a la Slytherin), dejaron a Kadyars, claro que Potter no estaba muy tranquilo con eso, pues Agatha estaba metida en la enfermería, profundamente dormida con la ayuda de un par de ritos de protección que el solícito Medimago le había echado encima para que dejara de odiosear.


	50. 48

Este capítulo se lo dedico con mucho amor a mi familia que está tan lejos de mí ahora: No los decepcionaré, pondré todo de mi parte para que me vaya bien, pero deben entender que esto, escribir, es mi vida. La primera parte de este fic es para mi Hermano, Kenji. La segunda, para Chiisai, a quien estimo mucho, y a la cual no le voy a quitar su Goodie. Estará finalmente publicado dentro de poco.

48

Un Lupin de más, una Kadyars de menos: La batalla de la Clase Doble de Herbología

Remus se quedó con su sobrino hablando hasta como las cuatro de la mañana, tras lo cual, decidió regresar a Grimmauld Place. El joven Lupin había sorprendido en su tío que algo no andaba nada de bien, pero no le pudo sacar ni media sílaba sobre sus emociones, mucho menos sobre lo que estaba haciendo con Potter tan tarde en sabe Dios dónde. A las cinco recién el chico pudo cerrar los ojitos. El día iba a ser pesado. No contenta con haberles machacado toda la tarde con plantitas de especies varias, la profesora Sprout había citado a los sextos años de las cuatro Casas a una clase doble de nivelación. Durante el transcurso del año había estado juntando a grupos de las diferentes casas, para maximizar el tiempo, y para juntarlos de a poquito, pero ahora iba a ser diferente: Serían los cursos completos, y los Gryffindors tenían serias sospechas de que se mostraría más audaz con la mezcla de alumnos.

R- ¿Te imaginas si quedas con Malfoy? -. Le preguntó Weasley a Hermione la noche anterior.

Her- Bueno, tengo que trabajar, es a lo único que voy. Lo que esa babosa haga me tiene sin importancia -. Replicó tratando de regresar a su trabajo. Raphael entonces comenzó a pensarlo bien- Algo así no sería para nada extraño. La profesora tenía ideas más raras que Vane (lo que ya era decir)...

Bueno, volviendo a lo que importa, nuestro querido jugador estrella del partido de Quiddicth estaba tan profundamente dormido, que no notó que alguien estaba entrando en su cuarto, con obscuras intenciones.

Como seguramente lo habrán olvidado, alguien había de pagar por su irrespetuosidad en una clase de Pociones, y para ello tenía que aprovisionarse con "algo" del avispado hechicero.

Vale... Hay que relajarse, Yo vengo de Aoi, y no me va a vencer un bicho de Durmstrang Con mucho cuidado el japonés se acercó a la cama de Raphael, los pies descalzos, la varita alzada, aunque no era necesaria. Sólo un poco más... Con dedos rápidos el muchacho ahora corre el dosel de la cama, para ver el objeto de su trabajo; la cabellera de Raphael. Nunca lo había mencionado, porque no lo creía realmente relevante, pero nuestro amiguito tenía una colita menuda que era su adoración. Hermione siempre la estaba tocando "Para la suerte" según ella, y las fans que tenía (un grupito bien nutrido) hubieran dado lo que fuera por toquetearle allí también (Si, y en ese otro lado, igual) Kenji alzó las manos para realizar el delicado trabajo, contemplando atentamente el rostro del chico, atento al más mínimo cambio para desaparecer.

Un poquito...

Raphael se movió un poco, seguro estremecido ligeramente por la brisa que entró al correr Urashima la cortina.

- ¡Diffindo! -.

Upps!

Ultrarecontramega UUUUPPPPSSS!

¿Cómo decirlo?

¿Un corte de monje franciscano, pero invertido?

A Kenji se le pasó la mano, y créanme, tomó dos cabellos y dejó todos los demás en la almohada.

Ahora que tengo lo que necesito, a la clase de Snape

Raphael durmió un rato más y como no llevaba las gafas (Creo que no ve mucho sin ellas puestas), no se percató de nada hasta que tomó sus lentes, se puso frente al espejo en su baño privado, y se miró bien...

Dios, Tenía pelo sólo desde la punta de las orejas hacia arriba.

Se enojó, pero eso de todas maneras tenía solución. Se puso las manos en la parte desprovista de su bella cabellera y conjuró un hechizo.

Cuando salía de la habitación (ya listo para las clases) y saludó a Margaret Black, estaba igualito que la noche anterior. Le dejó el pelo a los elfos, aunque su colita, jamás la recobraría... Los inconvenientes de no manejarse tan bien con la magia sin "varita". Y no se acordó de ello hasta la hora del almuerzo, pero antes, debemos ver cómo se levantaron nuestros amados amigos.

Naturalmente, Ron no vio llegar a Harry la noche anterior. Aún estaba irritado por la conversación de dos días antes, y no había podido encarar a Harry otra vez. Estaba hasta la corona con tareas, y debía prestarles atención sino quería reprobar en Transformaciones y Encantamientos.

Ron- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-. Le inquirió, ya seguro de que nadie los iba a interrumpir en el dormitorio común. Potter se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

H- Estaba esperando nuevas órdenes de Voldemort. Ahora tengo que matarte a tí y a Hermione -. Declaró con total desfachatez. Le parecía que el tema estaba acabado hacía un buen rato ya. - Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia... -.

Ron- ¡Escúchate¡Estás insoportable! -.

Her- Cambia tu actitud Harry... Esto no es sano. Tienes que entender que no somos tus enemigos -. Hermione hablaba a espaldas de Potter. El chico se volteó y la miró. Se veía tan linda. Hacía tiempo que no la contemplaba bien...

Ya era una verdadera mujer.

No sabía por qué, un gemido se ahogó en su garganta y se le bajó al pecho. Le dolió el corazón, pero sólo fue por un nanosegundo...

Un ligero momento, que significaba algo, que él entonces no pudo dimensionar.

H- Hermione... -. Ella se le acercó y le dio un abrazo. Un sencillo gesto que pudo quebrarlo en dos.

Her- Somos tus amigos, Harry. Y estamos preocupados por ti, entiéndelo. Te desapareces y no nos dices nada, llevas gente al Priorato y aún no nos explicas el por qué... Sé que yo te dije que era "Tu" grupo, y que podías hacer con él lo que te viniese en gana, pero nos estás dejando a un lado... ¿Ya no confías en nosotros? -.

H- No es eso... -.

Her- ¿Qué¿No nos quieres involucrar más en esta, tu "Gran Guerra a Muerte"? -. Sonrió, mirando a Ron, mientras no soltaba a Harry, aferrada a su cintura con firmeza. - Míranos ¿No hemos estado contigo en las "duras y en las maduras"? Hemos cometido errores, es verdad, y yo me siento muy mal por eso. Tampoco te he contado lo que hago con Raphael... Pero debes saber que no te lo voy a ocultar. Es sólo que no tengo lo que busco, que soy así... Ron es algo intransigente con estas cosas -. El aludido se sonrojó - Pero te quiere, eres su hermano, y lo sabes. No nos escondas cosas, porque te queremos ayudar. Y no te olvides de esto... "Yo estoy metida hasta el cuello, y no voy a dejarte". No soy tonta, sé más de lo que crees -.

H- ¿Y qué se supone que es eso que sabes? -.

Her- Eso - y lo pellizcó en el costado - Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Tenemos clases. Creo que es mejor que dejemos el tema hasta aquí. La reunión del Priorato debe ser pronto. Tienes que explicar tus actos, aunque te pese -. Y se alejó de él. Harry entonces tuvo ganas de abrazarla y decirle todo, pero Hermione ya había atravesado la puerta, con sus pasos graves y seguros...

Y sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla a Raphael.

Agatha se sentía como las "Pelotas" (por ponerlo en el dialecto de Caín) Le dolía hasta el pelo. Sentía que si se movía un poquito, podría escuchar indistintamente el sonido de su cuello al hacerse polvo por el peso. Ahora no era un cansancio del alma, sino un agotamiento del cuerpo. Suspiró pensando en qué habría sucedido con Remus... A todo esto... ¿Cuándo había llegado allí?

Uth- Buenos días, remolona -. Le saludó alegremente. Vane se sintió reconfortada por aquella sonrisa tan cálida...

Ag- Ah, Si no fueras hombre... Te comería a besos -. Lo saludó, haciéndolo sonrojar. - ¿qué hora es? -.

Uth- Tarde. Thomas me pidió que te dijera que ni te movieras de acá. Dos Agathas sieguen siendo demasiado para esta escuela -.

Ag- Vale. Entonces... ¿supongo que me vas a mimar todo el día, verdad¿Por qué no empiezas trayéndome un pucho?-.

Uth- Compórtate. Si Madame Pomfrey te escucha, te asesina-.

Ag- Bah! Yo le doy un besito y se acaba el lío... -.

Uth- ¡Basta! Vas a despertar al otro paciente... -.

Ag- ¿Otro? -.

Con pesadez y dificultad se volteó. A su derecha había, efectivamente otra persona dormida, pero no le veía nada. Estaba tapada hasta arriba con las colchas.

Ag- ¿Harry? -.

Uth- No, no es él... -.

Ag- Pero quisieras... -.

Uth- Déjate -. Se estaba enojando en serio - O sino, te levantas y vas a buscar la poción tu sola -.

Ag- Aguántame... Hoy ando odiosita -. Declaró. Pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la otra persona dormida... Y no lo hizo hasta que, media hora después, el "paciente" se dio la vuelta, revelando su rostro...

Ag- ¿KADYARS! -.

Uth- Si -. Dijo como si nada- Ella estaba ayudando a Harry. Ayer él vino y me pidió que le cuidase, y que en cuanto se sintiera mejor, la llevase a su dormitorio. Lo haré más tarde... -. Pero Agatha no pudo hacer los pucheros. Uther se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar con ella de lo que Remus le había dicho por la mañana, y le pasó la nota que le habían dejado.

--------

El ambiente estuvo tenso desde el desayuno. Draco se sentía particularmente malhumorado por la mañana, ya que Blaise se le estaba poniendo particularmente esquivo. La influencia de Lynn y Alexandra era nociva, y como el chiquillo se sentía solito... Pansy iba de lo más despreocupada, prodigando miradas de advertencia a todas las chicas de las otras casas. Sobretodo a Danielle Legrand, que no se sentía tocada ni de lejos. Draco la estimaba y eso no iba a perderlo (aunque para ella, el duelo en las mazmorras jamás se había llevado a cabo) El Parshitel no servía de nada. Tom parecía haberse aburrido de él, y hacía días que no le hablaba... Sólo Justinne estaba a su lado...

(N/A )

Hablando de Huroncitos Nerviosos, Trèsor ya iba haciendo de las suyas. Harry entonces recién venía llegando al salón, bastante taciturno.

Trèsor le mordió una pierna sin conmiseración.

- ¡Suéltame! -. Exclamó el joven, tirándole una patada a la mascota. Justinne se acercó a él y tomó a su bicho en brazos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, tonto! -. Le gritó, furiosa - ¿No ves que es un animalito? -. Draco no había visto que el hurón había atacado a Harry primero, y por supuesto fue a defender a su "niña".

- Oye Potter ¿creyéndote tanto como para ir pegándole a lo que se te cruza? -.

-Sale de aquí ¿quieres? Nadie te ha invitado a la Fiesta… -.

- ¡Basta! Exclamó McGonagall, que los miraba desde la mesa y se había acercado de a poco - ¿Qué pretenden¿Caerse a golpes otra vez? Vuelva cada uno a su sitio, no me interesa lo que pasó, Potter -. Harry cerró la boca, enojado.. Ni siquiera se podía defender. Justinne volvió a la mesa de Slytherin, de la mano de Draco y con Trèsor en los brazos, claro que mientras el rubio no miraba, se dio la vuelta y le sacó a Potter la lengua, burlándose de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le inquirió Dean Thomas, que venía llegando y no había visto más que la reprimenda de la Jefa de Gryffindor.

- Nada, que parece que tengo más enemigos de lo que me pensaba – Murmuró, con los ojos fijos en la casa de Plata y Verde…

¿Es que todo el mundo se había levantado con el pie izquierdo esta mañana?

Era viernes, y la vida se deslizó más o menos plácidamente hasta la hora del descanso. Nuestros amigos iban en santa patota hacia los invernaderos cuando Ginny se les acerca en el vestíbulo, saliendo del pasillo de Pociones… Venía entre risueña y asustada.

- Hola chicos, no me van a creer lo que ha pasado en Pociones ahora… -.

- ¿qué pasó? -.

- No sé si se acuerdan, pero en su primera clase Urashima se comportó muy mal y debía hacer una poción de castigo al cabo de un mes… -.

- Sí – Aseveró Hermione. – Tenía que hacer la Multijugos…- Harry notó que Raphael estaba pensando, y a medida que eso sucedía una expresión casi cómica de ira se apoderaba de su rostro… - Pro no creo que lo haya conseguido… -. Ginny se echó a reír, tapándose la boca. Los otros alumnos de quinto curso empezaron a parecer entonces…

- Pues¿Me creerías si te digo que… -.

- ¡FUISTE TÚ, MOCOSO! -. Todos se voltearon a mirar en la dirección en la que Raphael tenía fijos sus ojos. Raphael Lupin venía de las mazmorras…

- … Pues, eso me quita la gracia – Murmuró Ginny, algo desilusionada. Raphael levantó sus ojos y cuando Raphael se echó a correr varita en ristre, mejor se puso en fuga. Es que Lupin iba furioso tras de Lupin.

- Los ingredientes para esa poción son ilegales – Exclamó Ruri Duncan tomada del brazo de Ron.

- Pues sí, pero de alguna forma Urashima se las ingenió para conseguir lo que necesitaba –

- Raphael! -. Hermione le dejó todos sus libros y la mochila a Harry para salir corriendo tras su chico.

-¿Qué corno es todo ese alboroto?- Inquirió Agatha somnolienta cuando el ruido le quitó el poco ensueño que a duras penas había conseguido. Uther fue a ver. Era Lupin persiguiendo a Lupin…

- Pues que se están multiplicando… -.

- ¿Mul… qué? -.

- Ven aquí idiota, ya verás lo que te va a pasar – Exclamó el muchacho de sexto enfurecido aún. Raphael le sacaba la lengua y seguía corriendo escaleras arriba. Si llegaba a la torres estaría salvo, pero como que faltaban cuatro pisos todavía. Todos el mundo se volteó a observar la anómala situación, muy divertidos - ¿Te apreció gracioso lo de esta mañana? Ahora sabrás lo que es gracioso, Urashima -.

- Atrápame si puedes, jajjajjaja -.

- Ven acá y enfrenta las cosas como un hombre! -.

- Sólo atrápame si puedes… -.

Corrieron no sé por cuánto tiempo, hasta que Raphael pudo acorralar al fugitivo en el pasillo al Salón de Godric. Hermione los alcanzó a duras penas y el Lupin falso sacó la varita para defenderse.

Los tres jadeaban mucho, la carrera había sido espantosamente larga.

- ¿Raphael? -. Inquirió Hermione y ambos respondieron.

- Ya no te vas a escapar… -.

- Hermione, ayúdame con él – Tenían, para más INRI las voces idénticas, así que no se podía distinguir cuál era cuál. Hermione los observó confundida.

- ¿cuál es Raphael? -.

- YO- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Esto no iba, decididamente a ninguna parte. Los curiosos Gryffindors y Ravenclaws se comenzaron a congregar. En menos de dos minutos ya había un nutrido corro. Los Gryffindors de sexto eran la cosa más divertida de la escuela, siempre les estaba pasando algo.

- Deja de imitarme… -.

- Basta! -.

- ¿No puedes dejar de jugar? -.

- Yo soy Raphael-

- Sabes que no es cierto -.

- impostor! -.

- ¡Tu eres el impostor! -.

- ¡Tú!-.

- ¡Tú! -.

- Yo soy…-

- Sabes que no… -.

- ¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! -. Gritó Hermione ya fuera de sus cabales – Ambos dejaron de hablar y le quedaron mirando, extrañados de su actitud – Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a buscar a un profesor… -.

- ¡NO! -. Gritaron los dos – Esto puedo arreglarlo yo solo! -.

- No, no puedes… -.

- SI-

- No-

- Si-

- Hermione - Dijo uno de los dos.

- Pregunta algo que sólo yo sepa -. Hermione puso lo ojos blancos… Raphael se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla y entonces el otro (Que era Kenji) los empujó a todos y echó a correr… Escaleras abajo.

- ¿Ves que era yo? -. Granger volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y Raphael fue a por su doble…

- Basta! -.

Media hora después, Hermione Granger y el verdadero Raphael Lupin (disuadido de asesinar a su doble que se paseaba por todos lados haciendo morisquetas) entraban en el invernadero nueve, para su pero clase en todos el año…

Herbología doble con Slytherin en pleno.

Respiraron hondo y entraron.

- Lamentamos el retraso –

- No se preocupen- les dijo distraídamente la profesora Sprout – De todas maneras aún no comenzaba la clase – El cuadro era peor de lo que se habían imaginado. No sólo estaba Slytherin, estaban todas las clases juntas. El invernadero nueve era reconocido por ser el que tenía las plantas más peligrosas de todo Hogwarts, y claramente, por ser el más amplio. Todos sacaron sus instrumentos para la clase, recelosos. Sabían que los iban a mezclar a todos con todos…

- Antes de que les diga lo que tienen que hacer – Retomó la rechoncha mujer – Designaré las parejas -

Como si fueran al patíbulo, cada uno fue llamado por su nombre y tras esto, la pareja le era asignada. De esta manera, comenzaron a darse las más curiosas parejas de todo esos años de escuela…

Penélope Gray quedó con Pansy Parkinson

Ronald Weasley con Blaise Zabini

Ruri Duncan con Elanor Wood (lo escribí bien )

Raphael Lupin con Neville Longbottom

Margaret Black con Ernie Macmillan

Hermione Granger con Samantha Shrewd

Etc…

Los alumnos eran asignados rápidamente, poniéndose alrededor de pequeñas mesas individuales, donde aguardaban maceteros con tierra y algunas semillas llenas de pústulas (No sé…. Tal vez son Mimbulus Mimbletonia XD)

Dean Thomas hizo pareja con Vincent Crabbe…

Y ya no hubo ninguna duda:

Harry era la pareja de Draco Malfoy

Ambos se miraron con odio en los ojos y en la última fibra de su ser antes de acercarse el uno al otro.

- Muy bien. Esta vez tendremos que plantar estas semillas…-.

- ¿de qué son? – Inquirió Pansy, sin atreverse ni a tocarlas o mirarlas.

- Son semillas de girasol mágico – Replicó ella de lo más tranquila – Verán, esta planta conserva algunas características con el girasol que los muggles conocen ¿Quién podría decirme cuáles son? -.

Neville fue más rápido que Hermione.

- Poseen similitudes sólo en lo externo. Sus semillas son sumamente venenosas, y de un aspecto completamente diferente al de los girasoles normales. Además, su sabia es muy apreciada en la confección de pociones de invisibilidad y venenos -.

- Diez puntos para Gryffindor, Neville. Los girasoles mágicos sólo crecen en los pantanos, y cuentan las viejas leyendas que los gorros rojos se alimentan de ellas. Plantar estas semillas es bastante complicado, ya que su pus es altamente corrosivo, por ello les he pedido que se pongan sus dos pares de guantes de piel de dragón. Tienen que ser sumamente cuidadosos y evitar que las semillas se percaten de que están siendo tocadas, de lo contrario conseguirán que los ataque. ¿Cómo pueden burlar su agresión?-.

- Alguien debe estar cantando para distraerlas -. Replicó Gray, por lo que Hufflepuff también obtuvo puntaje. – Lo mismo sucede con los girasoles adultos. Las ondas que provocan los cánticos monocordes les agradan mucho, pues les recuerda al viento que sopla y les da sensación de seguridad… -.

Draco lanzó un bufido, como queriendo decir ¿no les parece esto ridículo?. Las clases de Herbología no eran de sus favoritas, y tampoco eran las favoritas de Harry, lo que no evitó que el moreno le diera un codazo para que dejara de hacer caras.

El rubio se quedó quieto y callado. Ya se iba a vengar.

- Ahora deberán decidir cuál de los dos canta, así el otro se dedicará a la tarea de ponerla en la tierra y taparla. No es complicado, sólo necesita coordinación. No permitan que su canto se corte y no varíen el tono bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿entendido? -. Sonrió – hagamos un pequeño ensayo – De inmediato se puso a cantar, en un tono bajo y siempre igual, era como una respiración ruidosa mantenida. Todos debieron cantar, y Potter se dijo que no cantaba, que lo hiciera Malfoy.

- Decide: O te pones a cantar o te arriesgas-. Draco de inmediato dijo que prefería cantar. – Entonces, empieza -. Declaró con un brillo triunfante en los ojos, como queriendo decir eres un cobarde. Eso molestó profundamente al rubio.

El gran invernadero pronto se llenó con el sonido monocorde de un lamento, las semillas iban relativamente bien, y Neville, por supuesto, fue el primero en terminar su labor.

Aquí vamos…

Draco aguardó a que Harry tuviese completamente en sus manos la semilla de girasol mágico, y se viera lo bastante concentrado como para reaccionar lentamente, y soltó un chillido corto, abrupto, tan abrupto y cerca de Harry, que este dio casi un salto. Naturalmente el moreno aferró la semilla, para que no se cayera, y la criaturita, ofuscada, soltó todo el ácido que tenía dentro.

- ¡Estúpido!- Gritó el moreno, mientras intentaba sacarse los guantes, que estaban tan apretados que era complicado. La sustancia corrosiva no tardó en traspasar la primera capa de piel, amenazando con hacerle daño. - ¡Ayúdame! -.

- No lo haré -. Declaró tranquilamente, mientras a su alrededor todos intentaban ayudar a Harry Potter. Cuando se sacó el guante, Harry desenfundó la varita y le echó encima un hechizo a Draco…

Por supuesto el rubio se defendió y comenzó la batalla campal.

No podría señalarles el momento exacto en que sucedió, pero Blaise se apresuró a sacar su varita del bolsillo y le lanzó un hechizo a Harry… El que justo se movió y le dio de lleno a Pansy… Hermione intentó un escudo de protección, pero era tarde: Neville se había puesto nervioso y tiraba a diestra y siniestra, según costumbre, impactándole con un expelliarmus…

H- ¡Deténganse! -. Intentó hacerse escuchar, pero nada de nada. Los maceteros volaban por los aires, y las semillas se defendieron como pudieron. La profesora Sprout le quitaba la varita al que podía, pero había tantos ¡Accio! Conjurándose al mismo tiempo que, las varitas amigas y enemigas caían en diferentes manos…

En poco tiempo todos estaban salvando su vida…

Harry fue impactado por un rayo y quedó muy aturdido, Draco cayó a su lado, con la cara roja, y una gran herida en el rostro… Estaban tirando hasta diffindos… Por supuesto, el Gryffindor se preocupó e intentó acercársele, pero nuevamente otras manos lo tomaron en vilo y decidieron que lo mejor era que se alejara del rubio… Que sangraba profusamente de una de sus mejillas.

Margaret Black buscó cobijo en el escudo que Raphael creó para los que estuvieran más o menos mejor, antes de salir de ella e ir a ayudar a Hermione. Ron, entretanto corría por todas partes, rescatando a Ruri y poniéndole a resguardo… Pansy también quedó inconsciente, y Draco comenzó a ponerse de pie, un poco menos aturdido…

Harry se comenzó a sentir realmente mal. No era que solamente le diera vueltas el mundo, los huesos le estaban ardiendo, sí, los huesos, como si se empezaran a agrandar y a separar lentamente… No sabía quién lo había agarrado de la mano, pero se separó de él y volvió a ver a Draco, estaba preocupado, jamás un duelo escolar estaba a este nivel de violencia, ni siquiera cuando pasó lo de Umbridge… Harry jamás sabría que Draco, con esa herida cruzándole el rostro, le acababa de salvar la vida…

Sus esfuerzos se hicieron vanos un segundo después, al sonar un ruido de cristales rotos…

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirar cómo la profesora Sprout volaba por el aire y chocaba contra un enorme acuario de cristal, donde se halla, oculta tras el grueso revestimiento negro, un descomunal lazo del diablo…

Raphael Lupin había llevado a Hermione a un lugar seguro, y fue el primero en ir a sacar a la pobre maestra de su incómoda situación.

Potter cayó de rodillas al suelo, y nuevamente las mismas manos lo tomaron, se trataba de una persona muy fuerte, pero él se desembarazó.

- ¡Déjame! -. Gritó ofuscado y cuando se volteó para ver quién era, notó que no había nadie. Eso lo puso aún más nervioso.

En todo el despelote Samantha Shrewd se había salido del invernadero, y fue a buscara un profesor para que ayudara…

Por eso, de pronto el Niño Que Vivió se topó con unos zapatos negros, justo en la punta de su nariz.

- BASTA!-.

El Insonorus hizo su efecto, la gran cantidad de chicos que todavía se estaban echando rayos se quedó de pie, asustado y confuso, bajando las varitas.

Harry Potter fue tomado de un brazo por Severus Snape. El profesor de Pociones lo agarró bien de la cintura, y lo miró a los ojos…

Sev- Estuvo muy cerca – Le murmuró, sin que el adolescente pudiera saber a qué se refería exactamente. Su cabeza comenzó a protestar, la cicatriz estaba sangrando ya, y él no se había dado cuenta…

- 100 PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA CASA!- (podía estar muy preocupado por Harry, pero ya saben, era Snape XD)

Minerva, Flitwick y Hagrid llegaron a la carrera, y Raphael llamó la atención sobre él, para que le ayudasen. Los alumnos no fueron socorridos, quedándose ahí y mirando(los que podían) cómo sacaban a Sprout, más muerta que viva, de la jaula del lazo…

Samantha llegó con Uther Green, quien le quitó a Snape el cuerpo de Harry, para empezar a llevar a los heridos a la enfermería.

Uth- Gracias a Dios! -.

H- Qué…? -.

Uth- Cállate, cállate… vamos… -.

Agatha Vane se puso de pie como pudo para ayudar, aunque madame Pomfrey insistió cien veces que se dejara de molestar. La mujer estaba pálida, y no era para menos con lo que le había pasado un poco antes de que Samantha entrara a la escuela… De hecho, la joven se topó a Snape en el patio, a Minerva y a Flitwick en el vestíbulo y a Uther bajando las escaleras… Todos sabían que algo malo estaba pasando en el invernadero…

Hagrid llegó a la cola, para variar, y gracias a él la profesora Sprout no resultó asfixiada por el animal-planta ése.

Ag-Harry… -.

Uth- Vete al invernadero. Draco está herido en la cara y en el pecho, y es tú problema ahora -. Repuso de muy mal talante.

Ag- ¿Qué! -.

Uth- Vete Agatha, déjame en paz -.

Thomas se hizo pasar por un alumno mayor para poder ayudar mejor en el desplazamiento de los heridos… Estaba también muy furioso, en realidad, la planta completa de maestros parecía muy irritado, así que los alumnos tuvieron que soportar más de un tirón brusco o una palabra dicha en tono demasiado recriminatorio…

M- No puedo creer que por una estupidez tan nimia se haya armado esta batahola – Exclamó enfurecida cuando supo que el que había comenzado todo era precisamente Draco. – Slytherin debía ser -.

Draco fue puesto en una camilla separada de todas las demás, cuidándose muy bien Uther de que nadie notase que Lynn estaba metida en uno de los cubículos, pero de todos modos eso fue innecesario; los demás estaban tan desconcertados, asustados o aturdidos que apenas sí notaban que los estaban curando. Madame Pomfrey se veía sobrepasada.

Los huesos de Harry dolían, y ahora sabrán por qué: Alguien le había echado un hechizo muy simpático llamado Glamour, que puede modificar la apariencia de las personas por un período prolongado de tiempo…

Uther tuvo que amarrarlo a la cama cuando le comenzó a salir el pelo y se le aguzaron las orejas, y separarlo de los demás cuando los dientes se volvieron tan grandes que las chicas trataban de escapar gritando ¡Lobo¡Lobo!...

Agatha, por su lado, fue a por su maleta de pociones y comenzó a trabajar para cuidar del rubio Slytherin, mientras lo insultaba convenientemente (Antes le puso un Desmaius para que no jodiera). Thomas se acercó a ella cuando los curiosos fueron efectivamente repelidos por unos cuantos gritos de un ya demoníaco Severus.

Th- ¿Cómo está? -.

Ag- No es nada de cuidado… -

Th- Déjate de joder Vane. Tú deberías seguir el ejemplo de... Tú ya sabes, y quedarte tras un cubículo, mirando cómo pasan las cosas -. Draco tenía su uniforme puesto y manchado de sangre… Thomas la agarró de un brazo – YA, acuéstate mujer! -.

Ag- ¡Quiero quedarme con él! –

Th- ¡NO, ya has tenido demasiadas emociones para una tarde… Te llevaré a tu cuarto, vamos, vamos… -.

Severus salió tras ellos, aún enojado…

Tomó a Vane por un brazo y Thomas se puso entre ambos…

Sev- ¡Qué significa esto¡¿Cómo lo supiste! -. Vane lo miró fijamente…

Ag- Tú deberías saberlo, querido Snape – Le replicó con insolencia. Thomas se descuidó un momento y Snape le cruzó el rostro a la mujer. Temblaba de rabia… -.

Sev- Esto es todo tu culpa… -. Masculló, con los ojos brillantes.

M- ¡Basta!- Minerva se acercó a ellos – No necesitamos más espectáculos… Esto ha pasado desapercibido, deberían dar gracias… ¿quieren que se enteren todo?... Severus, vete a tu despacho, por favor… -

Sev- ¿qué? -.

M- VETE… -. Thomas se mostraba un poco confuso – Ahora no, Mckellen, ahora no. Llévate a Vane a su cuarto, y hazla dormir… -.

Ag- ¡Yo quiero estar con Draco! -. Exigió – Soy su… -.

M- No más, Agatha, no más por hoy ¿no ves que estamos llenos con lo que ocurrió esta tarde? Harry estuvo a punto de… Es mejor que te saquemos de circulación por un rato – Sacó la varita y le lanzó un Desmaius – Llévatela¿no te lo dije ya? -. Thomas la levantó en vilo, y subió las escaleras entre las curiosas miradas de los otros alumnos, que no entendían nada de nada.

**Nota de Thomas¿ya saben la fecha no?. Bueno antes de que sigamos con la historia un pequeño aclaratorio. Debido a la salida del Príncipe Mestizo en inglés, me he enterado por mis amigos (Que estuvieron encargados del evento de lanzamiento del libro en CHILE, y no pudieron callarse nada Xd, los amo iwal) de que mi trama, en algunos de sus puntos fundamentales (y sobretodo en el nudo más importante de toda la historia) coincide plenamente con el libro de J.K.Rowling. Quería expresarlo, Para dejar constancia de que bajo ninguna circunstancia, hago lo que hago con intenciones de spoilear, ya que no cambiaré ni un ápice de mi historia. La llevo planificando desde hace más de un año con Lynn Kadyars, y no sería justo para nuestro trabajo que yo empezara a cambiarlo todo por las posibles opiniones de algunos. Mis personajes están a punto de cruzar un punto de No RETORNO, y los que quieran seguirlos, muy bien que lo hagan. Yo del libro me he leído apenas el primer párrafo y que conste que yo no sé nada más de sus detalles internos. Aquí nunca estuvo contemplado el tema del Príncipe Mestizo, y NADA, NADA HA SIDO MODIFICADO POR LA APRICIÓN DEL LIBRO, al que me ponga un review diciendo que he hecho spoiler, le daré una buena reprimienda en cuanto lo atrape. No me complace en lo absoluto que todo mi trabajo se haya ido al reverendo caño, y mucho menos me complacería que alguien saliera con una estupidez tan grande y falsa como aquella. Lo que yo estoy haciendo es MI PROPIA VERSIÓN DEL SEXTO LIBRO, y nada más.**

**Me preocuparé de avanzar más rápido, gracias a Dios ahora tendré algunos días de vacaciones, mi proyecto es que cuando ya todo esté lleno de spoilers, mi fic haya avanzado lo suficiente como para sobreponerse a ellos… malo para los personajes, deberán trabajar tiempo extra, o bajarse XD.**

**Hecho esto, pueden detenerse o seguir, de todas maneras, ya tengo dos spoilers manifiestos (le atiné a uno de ellos a medias, por lo que sé, y al otro absolutamente)**

**Atte**

**Thomas Mckellen**


End file.
